Mister Winchester et son chauffeur
by Sydney8201
Summary: Parce qu'il a besoin d'argent, Castiel accepte de devenir le chauffeur de Dean, un prostitué de luxe. Mais ce dernier, qui estime pouvoir s'occuper de lui-même seul, fait en sorte de le pousser à démissionner. Si leur relation est compliquée au début, ils vont vite apprendre à se connaître et à s'apprécier. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par ressentir bien plus … DESTIEL
1. Nouveau travail

**Bonjour**

**Voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire. Le sujet m'a été donné par Elissa qui va également se charger de la correction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci à elle et merci à vous de me suivre toujours sur chacune de mes histoires. **

**Laissez moi des messages. Ils font ma force et me donne la motivation et l'inspiration !**

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Boulevard of Broken Dreams de Green Day**

**Chapitre 1 : Nouveau travail**

_« Choisissez un travail que vous aimez et vous n'aurez pas à travailler un seul jour de votre vie. »_

_Confucius_

Castiel avait un rêve depuis qu'il était enfant. Quand les autres jouaient aux policiers et aux voleurs ou à un quelconque autre jeu que Castiel trouvait profondément stupide, lui dessinait. Il avait commencé très jeune et avait aussitôt choisi d'en faire sa vocation. Il voulait dessiner. Peu importait que ce soient des tableaux majestueux ou des illustrations dans le journal. Il serait dessinateur.

Enfant, cela lui avait semblé possible. Aucun rêve n'était inaccessible quand on faisait en sorte de le réaliser. Il suffisait d'y consacrer suffisamment d'énergie et de temps pour réussir. Castiel était un optimiste et un rêveur. Même si ses parents auraient sans doute préféré le voir remettre les pieds sur Terre et trouver un travail plus ordinaire.

Castiel avait suivi des cours et s'était entendu dire à de multiples reprises qu'il avait du talent. Il avait alors bêtement cru que cela suffirait. Qu'il n'aurait qu'à obtenir son diplôme aux Beaux-Arts et qu'il trouverait aussitôt un travail. Ou on le remarquerait parmi ses camarades. Qu'on le supplierait d'exposer ses œuvres. C'était sans doute un peu présomptueux de sa part et il le comprit rapidement.

Parce qu'une fois son diplôme en poche, personne ne vint le chercher. Personne ne l'appela pour faire de lui le prochain artiste en vogue. Il continua à dessiner, mais il gagnait trop peu d'argent pour en faire son métier.

Il refusa de retourner vivre chez ses parents. Il les aimait de tout son cœur et s'était toujours bien entendu avec eux, mais ils lui imposaient une condition qu'il refusait d'envisager : faire une formation quelconque qui déboucherait sur un vrai métier. Castiel avait un vrai métier. Il avait juste besoin de temps pour se faire remarquer.

Il choisit donc d'aller vivre chez son frère Gabriel. Ils avaient été proches quand ils étaient enfants. Gabriel était un rêveur lui aussi. Un artiste dans l'âme qui ne s'était jamais laissé dicter sa conduite par les gens trop terre à terre. Il avait fini par réussir. Il avait ouvert sa maison d'édition à New York et, si les débuts n'avaient pas été simples, il était aujourd'hui incontournable dans le domaine.

Gabriel avait un immense appartement en plein Manhattan où Castiel pourrait vivre le temps de percer à son tour, mais, parce qu'il refusait de vivre aux crochets de son frère, il commença à chercher un emploi pour gagner un peu d'argent et payer un loyer. Il avait besoin d'un travail qui lui laisserait suffisamment de temps pour dessiner et un employeur qui ne serait pas trop regardant sur ses expériences passées inexistantes.

Ce fut finalement Meg que Castiel avait rencontré pendant ses études qui lui trouva la solution idéale. Castiel avait déposé des CV dans tous les restaurants autour de chez Gabriel et dans plusieurs sociétés qui faisaient du démarchage téléphonique sans succès. L'idée de Meg, bien que peu conventionnelle, lui redonna aussitôt espoir.

Le poste était plutôt simple. Il était question de jouer les chauffeurs. Castiel en était parfaitement capable, mais la personne pour laquelle il allait travailler était peu ordinaire. Il allait devoir conduire un escort. Castiel n'avait jamais fréquenté ce milieu. Il n'avait pas d'opinion arrêtée sur ceux qu'on appelait les « travailleurs du sexe » et il ne se serait jamais permis de les juger, mais il avait un peu peur de ne pas être à l'aise avec cette personne. Comment pourrait-il le conduire à un rendez-vous puis l'attendre en sachant parfaitement que cette personne était en train de coucher avec quelqu'un contre de l'argent? Comment pourrait-il ensuite le regarder dans les yeux sans poser des questions stupides ou se sentir gêné?

Il avait toutefois besoin d'argent et le salaire était plutôt très intéressant. Il accepta donc que Meg lui organise un rendez-vous.

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de savoir ce qu'on attendait d'une personne postulant pour un tel emploi, mais Meg lui avait assuré qu'il était préférable pour lui d'être le plus naturel possible. Castiel se rendit donc à son entretien sans opter pour une tenue trop sérieuse et en tentant d'ignorer le stress qui montait en lui.

Ce fut Ellen Harvelle qui le reçut. Castiel s'était attendu à tout sauf à cette femme. Elle était bien plus petite que lui, mais il était évident qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec elle. Meg lui avait expliqué qu'elle gérait son entreprise d'une main de fer. Il était préférable pour lui de faire profil bas.

Les bureaux d'Ellen se trouvaient au cœur de Manhattan dans un quartier chic loin du stéréotype d'un tel métier. Castiel admira la décoration soignée et le mobilier élégant, mais n'eut guère le temps de faire plus avant que sa potentielle future employeuse ne lui dise d'entrer dans son bureau.

Elle referma la porte derrière lui puis lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. De toute évidence, l'escort que Castiel serait peut-être amené à conduire ne souhaitait pas être présent au premier entretien.

\- Meg m'a dit beaucoup de bien à propos de vous et je fais confiance à Meg. Elle sait cerner les gens.

Castiel hocha la tête. Meg ne s'entourait effectivement que de très peu de personnes et pourtant elle avait presque forcé le jeune homme à devenir son ami. Lui se fichait totalement de tisser des liens avec ses camarades. Il était toutefois content de l'avoir laissé faire. Elle était peut-être sur le point de régler ses problèmes.

\- Elle vous a expliqué ce que nous faisons ici? demanda ensuite Ellen.

Castiel acquiesça à nouveau. Il n'en savait pas beaucoup, mais suffisamment pour savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait.

\- Elle me l'a dit, oui, et je tiens à vous assurer que je ne juge pas votre… activité ou celle de vos employés. Je… à vrai dire, je n'ai pas d'avis sur le sujet si c'est ce qui vous inquiète.

Ellen rassembla plusieurs papiers sur son bureau avant de joindre ses mains dessus. Elle observait Castiel avec les sourcils froncés. Il avait la sensation d'être évalué en silence.

\- Je ne suis pas inquiète, Castiel ou plutôt… disons que ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez de mon travail qui m'inquiète, mais un autre point que je voudrais éclaircir avec vous. J'ai juste une question. Vous n'avez aucun problème avec l'homosexualité? Parce que la personne avec laquelle vous allez travailler est un homme… et ses clients sont des hommes aussi. Est-ce que cela risque de poser un problème? Je préfère que vous me le disiez maintenant.

Castiel se retint de rire. Il n'avait absolument aucun problème avec l'homosexualité. Il était gay lui-même. Il n'avait toutefois pas envie de donner cette information à Ellen. Il ne la connaissait pas suffisamment pour partager des détails personnels avec elle.

\- Non, ça ne me pose aucun problème. Je suis quelqu'un d'ouvert d'esprit. Je me fiche de ce que les gens font et avec qui ils le font.

Ellen acquiesça alors. Il avait la sensation d'avoir donné la bonne réponse, mais il ne pouvait pas en être sûr. Ellen ne laissait pas transparaître la moindre émotion. Il était difficile de deviner ce qu'elle pensait de lui à cet instant précis.

\- Le job est relativement simple. Vous conduirez Dean à chacun de ses rendez-vous. Vous attendrez dans la voiture qu'il ait terminé avec son client avant de l'emmener voir le prochain. Vous lui tiendrez compagnie pendant ses temps libres et vous veillerez à ce que tout se passe bien.

Castiel pouvait facilement s'imaginer au volant d'une voiture de luxe à conduire un homme d'un point A à un point B. Ce n'était pas particulièrement compliqué et il aurait tout le temps de dessiner pendant que ce Dean en question était occupé avec ses clients. C'était parfait pour lui. Il lui fallait absolument ce job.

\- C'est dans mes cordes. Je… je suis un bon conducteur et je… je suis également de bonne compagnie… ou du moins c'est ce que mes proches disent de moi.

Ellen sourit pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien et Castiel sut alors qu'il avait marqué des points. Il devait continuer sur cette voie.

\- Il est évident que vous êtes motivé, mais… ce ne sera pas de tout repos, croyez-moi. Dean peut être… difficile parfois. C'est quelqu'un de bien, mais il est têtu. Je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de vous. Il ne sait même pas que j'envisage d'engager quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Il ne va pas être content et, parce que je vais l'obliger à accepter, il risque de se défouler sur vous ensuite.

Castiel ne se laisserait certainement pas décourager pour si peu. Il pouvait parfaitement accepter que son futur… collègue soit désagréable avec lui. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire son ami et il avait bien trop besoin de ce travail pour se vexer de quelques insultes.

\- Je me fiche qu'il ne m'apprécie pas. Ça ne m'empêchera pas de faire correctement mon travail, assura-t-il alors.

Ellen acquiesça avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine et s'adossant à son siège. Elle fixait toujours Castiel avec les sourcils froncés, mais elle semblait un peu plus détendue.

\- Je connais Dean depuis qu'il est né. Son père et mon mari étaient ensemble à l'armée. Je l'ai vu grandir. Je l'ai gardé quand John n'était pas là. Je tiens énormément à lui. Il est un peu comme un fils pour moi. Je pense qu'il est important que vous le sachiez. Je ne tolèrerais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

Castiel trouvait cela étrange qu'Ellen engage un homme qu'elle avait connu enfant comme prostitué. Elle aurait dû tout faire pour le dissuader de choisir une telle carrière. Si elle le voyait comme son fils, elle aurait dû l'encourager à faire autre chose. Il supposait que ce choix s'expliquait. Mais il savait également qu'il n'avait pas le droit de poser la question. Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de vexer ou d'énerver Ellen et de perdre cette chance unique.

\- Quand il a commencé à travailler pour moi, je lui ai demandé d'être extrêmement prudent. J'étais responsable de lui trouver des clients. Ça n'a pas été difficile. Dean est particulièrement séduisant. Il est… disons qu'il est très apprécié. J'ai toutefois toujours mis un point d'honneur à choisir les clients les plus respectueux et ceux qui me semblaient ne pas représenter le moindre danger pour lui. Tous sont extrêmement riches. Certains sont des personnalités publiques. Je me fie à mon instinct quand je les rencontre la première fois et je ne les laisse obtenir un rendez-vous que si j'ai une bonne intuition les concernant.

Castiel pouvait sentir combien Ellen était protectrice envers Dean. Une nouvelle fois, il songea combien il aurait été plus simple pour elle de le protéger en le convainquant de choisir un nouveau métier. Une nouvelle fois, il choisit de ne surtout pas le lui dire.

\- Cependant, il m'est arrivé de me tromper et Dean est trop têtu pour renoncer. Il met un point d'honneur à satisfaire ses clients… même ceux qui ne sont pas suffisamment respectueux envers lui. Cela lui a attiré des ennuis quelques fois. Je refuse que cela se reproduise.

Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il y avait bien plus à dire sur le sujet. Quand Ellen parlait d'ennuis, cela laissa à penser qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de sérieux à Dean. Suffisamment pour que son employeuse choisisse d'engager quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Pour le conduire à chacun de ses rendez-vous et s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

\- J'ai besoin que quelqu'un soit là après chacun de ses rendez-vous pour s'assurer qu'il va bien. Ce sera votre mission principale. Être son chauffeur ne sera qu'accessoire. Votre but premier sera de veiller à ce qu'aucun client ne lui fasse de mal. Que chacun respecte ses conditions.

Castiel n'avait pas vraiment envisagé cet emploi sous cet angle. Il s'était imaginé faire le taxi uniquement, mais il pouvait sentir qu'Ellen attendait plus de lui. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas renoncer. Même si le poste était sensiblement différent de ce à quoi il s'était attendu, cela restait idéal pour lui. Et outrageusement bien payé.

\- Est-ce que cela implique que je… que je rencontre ses clients avant qu'ils ne… enfin que je valide chacun d'entre eux au préalable?

S'il ne portait pas le moindre jugement sur ces hommes qui choisissaient de payer pour coucher avec quelqu'un, il n'était pas forcément très à l'aise à l'idée de les rencontrer personnellement. Il serait déjà délicat de faire face à Dean en sachant ce qu'il faisait, mais voir ses clients avant de les laisser seuls était encore pire pour Castiel.

\- Vous serez mes yeux et mes oreilles, Castiel. Si je pouvais faire ce travail moi-même, je le ferais sans hésiter, mais Dean ne serait jamais à l'aise si je le lui imposais. Il a besoin d'avoir l'esprit libre et d'être le plus détendu possible avant chacun de ses rendez-vous pour être vraiment performant. Me savoir dans la voiture à l'attendre compliquerait bien trop les choses pour lui. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de vous.

Castiel ne serait donc pas qu'un chauffeur. Il tiendrait également le rôle de garde du corps. Il ne s'était jamais battu. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir avoir le dessus sur qui que ce soit s'il devait défendre Dean, mais, une nouvelle fois, il n'avait pas le luxe de refuser ce travail. Il espérait juste ne pas avoir à en venir aux mains.

\- Je sais ce que vous vous dites, mais je préfère vous rassurer tout de suite. Je ne vous engage pas comme garde du corps. Voyez plutôt cela comme du baby-sitting. La plupart des clients dont Dean s'occupe sont des habitués et tous ont été validés par moi. Ils ne sont pas méchants et ils ne représentent aucun danger pour lui. Vous n'aurez qu'à veiller à ce qu'ils soient… dans leur état normal avant le rendez-vous.

\- Dans leur état normal? demanda Castiel, surpris.

Ellen hocha la tête.

\- Qu'ils ne sont pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou d'une quelconque drogue. Cela n'arrive jamais bien sûr, mais je ne veux pas courir le moindre risque. Quand il sera question d'un nouveau client, je vous demande simplement de le rencontrer pour vous faire une idée rapide sur le genre de personne dont il s'agit. Dean en est incapable. Il accepterait n'importe qui du moment qu'on le paye et c'est justement pour ça qu'il a besoin de que quelqu'un soit là. Si vous sentez que quelque chose cloche alors vous annulerez le rendez-vous.

Castiel n'était pas nécessairement très doué pour cerner quelqu'un au premier coup d'œil. Il n'avait jamais réellement tenté de le faire. Il était plutôt du genre solitaire. Il n'aimait pas se mêler aux autres. Il ne ressentait pas le besoin d'avoir une vie sociale chargée, mais il ferait de son mieux.

\- Tous ces hommes auront au préalable signé un contrat avec l'agence stipulant qu'ils n'ont pas le droit d'être alcoolisés et drogués lors de leur rendez-vous. Ce qu'ils veulent faire avec Dean est à chaque fois discuté et accepté par lui. Ils ne peuvent pas sortir du cadre de ce contrat. Dean le sait, mais il lui arrive de leur accorder des passe-droits et, un jour ou l'autre, cela risque de mal se terminer pour lui. Castiel… nous sommes une agence réputée et sérieuse et nos employés sont protégés autant que possible. Dean a juste le don d'attirer les clients les plus… disons les moins ordinaires. Cela implique qu'on veille sur lui plus encore que sur les autres.

Castiel était curieux de savoir ce qu'Ellen sous-entendait par clients peu ordinaires. Il avait terriblement envie de poser la question, mais il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit la bienvenue. Il ne voulait surtout pas donner l'impression à Ellen qu'il était juste un pervers venu ici pour satisfaire ses besoins. Il devait rester professionnel.

\- Je suppose que je serais mis au courant si toutefois les attentes du client sortent de l'ordinaire… histoire que je ne me fasse pas une fausse idée sur lui ou que j'annule un rendez-vous à tort.

\- Vous serez averti s'ils ont demandé et obtenu quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire oui. C'est extrêmement rare, mais cela peut arriver.

Castiel n'était toujours pas sûr d'être totalement à l'aise avec l'idée d'être ainsi partie prenante. Il aurait nettement préféré ne pas avoir à s'impliquer autant, mais il voulait voir cela comme une nouvelle expérience. Comme un nouveau monde à découvrir. Il finirait peut-être par trouver cela amusant. Il avait envie de croire qu'il saurait s'épanouir dans ce métier.

\- Une fois la vérification faite, vous irez attendre Dean dans la voiture. Vous aurez au préalable et à chaque fois la durée précise du rendez-vous. S'il n'est pas revenu à temps, vous serez en droit d'intervenir pour aller le chercher. Bien sûr, les clients seront tous mis au courant.

Castiel était de toute façon prêt à accepter n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce poste.

\- Je pense que je suis à… commença-t-il alors.

Ellen lui fit signe de se taire en levant la main dans sa direction, le coupant effectivement dans son élan. Castiel referma la bouche en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il y a une dernière chose que vous devez savoir. Aux yeux de Dean, vous ne serez que le chauffeur. Je ne lui dirais pas que vous avez également été engagé pour veiller sur lui. Cela le mettrait hors de lui et rendrait les choses trop compliquées pour vous. Vous lui direz que vous avez pour mission de le déposer dans la chambre du client et de l'attendre ensuite. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Dean est quelqu'un de fier et il pense à tort pouvoir veiller sur lui seul.

Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée de mentir à la personne qu'il serait amené à voir tous les jours. Il allait passer des heures entières avec lui. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se montrer parfaitement honnête avec lui, mais une nouvelle fois, il avait bien trop besoin de ce travail pour opposer la moindre objection. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

\- Est-ce que vous avez besoin de quelques jours pour réfléchir? demanda ensuite Ellen.

Castiel avait pris sa décision avant même d'arriver au rendez-vous. Il était toutefois surpris de voir qu'Ellen semblait déjà décidée à l'engager s'il le souhaitait. Il avait pensé avoir de la concurrence pour le poste, mais, de toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le poste si je vous dis « oui » tout de suite?

\- Vous aviez le poste avant même de venir me voir. Vous l'avez eu quand Meg m'a parlé de vous. J'ai totalement confiance en elle et si elle vous pense à la hauteur alors je ne doute pas une seconde que vous le soyez.

Castiel allait devoir remercier Meg. Peut-être lui offrir un cadeau hors de prix avec sa première paye. Il rangea l'idée dans un coin de sa tête.

\- J'accepte le poste, déclara-t-il finalement.

Ellen sourit alors et Castiel sentit tout son stress disparaître brusquement.

\- Je dois encore en parler à Dean en fin de journée après ses rendez-vous. Si vous êtes libre demain, vous pourrez le rencontrer. J'ai besoin que le courant passe entre vous pour que cela fonctionne. Vous pourrez encore renoncer après l'avoir rencontré.

Castiel ne le ferait pas, mais il hocha la tête pour donner satisfaction à Ellen. Elle lui tendit ensuite un contrat qu'il prit aussitôt dans les mains.

\- Lisez-le à tête reposée. Il contient bien évidemment une clause de confidentialité. Vous n'aurez pas le droit de divulguer l'identité des clients de Dean à qui que ce soit. Vos horaires et le montant de votre salaire sont également indiqués. Si tout cela vous semble acceptable, alors ramenez le moi signé demain.

Castiel pouvait sentir que le rendez-vous touchait à sa fin. Il remercia donc Ellen, lui promit de lire soigneusement le contrat dans la soirée puis quitta son bureau. Il salua le jeune réceptionniste à l'entrée avant de sortir. Il n'en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle il avait obtenu ce travail. Il était également un peu déstabilisé par tout ce qu'il avait appris. Il avait enfin hâte de rencontrer Dean. Il était curieux de voir à quoi il pouvait ressembler. Il était presque sûr qu'il lui faudrait quelques jours pour s'adapter. Il sortait totalement de sa zone de confort en prenant ce travail, mais il s'offrait également une chance unique de gagner beaucoup d'argent tout en gardant une certaine liberté pour le dessin. C'était idéal. Cette fois, la chance semblait enfin avoir tourné en sa faveur. Il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre.

* * *

Dean n'était pas un rêveur ou un idéaliste. Il n'avait jamais cru en l'adage qui voulait qu'en persévérant encore et encore, on finît forcément par atteindre son objectif. Que ce soit par miracle ou par chance. Il était bien plus terre à terre que tous les enfants de son âge. Il ne s'inventait pas un monde rêvé où tout était parfait. Il n'imaginait pas sa vie une fois tous ses rêves accomplis. Il n'avait pas choisi d'être ainsi. Il avait été contraint de l'être.

À quatre ans, sa mère était morte d'une maladie foudroyante qui ne lui avait laissé aucune chance. Dean s'était alors retrouvé seul avec son père et son frère de quatre mois. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de prendre ses responsabilités. Il devait veiller sur Sam et sur leur père. La perte de sa femme l'avait complètement détruit et il avait eu besoin de longues années pour s'en remettre pour de bon. Dean avait dû prendre sa place. Il n'avait plus eu le temps de rêver ou d'être un enfant comme les autres. Il avait compris, sans doute trop tôt, que la vie était parfois cruelle et qu'on ne pouvait que la vivre sans rien en espérer de mieux que ce qu'on avait déjà.

Il aurait pu regretter de ne pas avoir eu d'enfance. De ne pas avoir eu de rêves. Cependant, il était plutôt content de la personne qu'il était devenu à cause de cela. Il avait des valeurs. Il était raisonnable et sensé. Il évitait les déceptions en se montrant réaliste. Il avait tiré le meilleur parti des cartes que la vie lui avait distribuées.

Bien sûr, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'avait pas eu d'autre chose parfois. Il n'avait pas prévu de devenir escort. Vendre son corps n'avait jamais été son objectif dans la vie, mais il l'avait l'accepté. Après la mort de son père, il avait dû assumer financièrement son frère et lui. Il n'avait pas de diplôme en poche et pas de plan de carrière. Il avait fait la seule chose qu'il savait possible. Il voyait bien les regards que certains hommes lui lançaient. Il pouvait gagner beaucoup d'argent en jouant de ses atouts physiques. Il avait commencé dans la rue. Les clients n'étaient pas riches et la plupart se montraient bien peu respectueux. Il s'était toutefois rapidement fait une réputation et l'argent ne manquait plus.

Tout s'était compliqué quand tour à tour Sam et Ellen, que Dean avait toujours vue comme une mère de substitution, s'étaient rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il s'était fait crier dessus. Sam lui avait fait le reproche de ne pas avoir appelé à l'aide. De ne pas avoir tenté de faire autre chose. Dean et lui s'étaient alors violemment disputés. C'était une chose rare entre eux tant ils avaient toujours été proches et, parce qu'il refusait de perdre son frère, Dean avait songé à tout arrêter.

Il aurait accepté de faire n'importe quoi d'autre pour apaiser Sam. Il avait déposé des CV dans tous les restaurants du quartier. Il avait tenté sa chance dans chaque entreprise qui recrutait. Il avait tapé à toutes les portes, mais il avait dû faire face parfois à des clients ou à des patrons peu enclins à lui donner sa chance. Il avait rapidement compris que rien ne serait simple.

C'était à cette époque-là qu'il avait commencé à écrire. Il avait lu quelque part que mettre des mots sur ce qu'on ressentait était un moyen de se vider l'esprit. C'était vrai. Il avait rempli plusieurs carnets. Il s'était confié entre ses pages comme jamais avant il ne l'avait fait. Il avait rapidement pris le goût de l'écriture. Il avait même songé une seconde à tenter sa chance et à envoyer ses manuscrits à une maison d'édition avant de revenir à la raison. Ce n'était pas comme ça que le monde réel fonctionnait. Il ne deviendrait jamais riche et célèbre. Il devait rester raisonnable.

C'était finalement Ellen qui lui avait offert la solution à ses problèmes. Dean était désespéré, fauché et prêt à recommencer à travailler dans la rue. Il le lui confia un soir où il avait trop bu et elle lui révéla alors son secret. Dean ne s'était jamais demandé comment Ellen pouvait avoir tout cet argent sans jamais donner l'impression de travailler. Il comprit pourquoi ce soir-là.

Ellen dirigeait une entreprise qui fournissait des escorts à des clients extrêmement fortunés. Les hommes et femmes qui travaillaient pour elle étaient protégés et les clients triés sur le volet. Elle lui proposa de la rejoindre. Elle ne semblait pas ravie à l'idée de le pousser dans cette voie, mais elle avait également compris que Dean finirait par revenir à ce métier sans autre solution. Elle lui en offrait une et le jeune homme la saisit sans hésiter.

Il avait rapidement réalisé que, si le métier restait finalement le même, l'exercer dans un tel cadre le rendait bien plus facile. Dean continuait de se prostituer, mais personne ne levait la main sur lui, personne ne dépassait les limites qu'il avait fixées et il gagnait bien mieux sa vie.

Il s'était rapidement fait une longue liste d'habitués. Il commençait à les connaître. Il appréciait certains d'entre eux. Presque tous se préoccupaient autant de son plaisir que du leur. Le sexe était souvent génial. Dean se sentait désiré. Il se sentait tout puissant. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas un choix de carrière dont il pourrait se vanter une fois devenu trop vieux pour travailler, mais il gagnait très bien sa vie. Il avait pu acheter un appartement pour Sam et lui. Il ne s'inquiétait plus du financement des longues études que Sam voulait faire. Il était serein et c'était finalement parfait.

La journée, il couchait avec des hommes. Le soir, il continuait à écrire. Il ne le faisait pas pour être publié un jour. Juste pour son propre plaisir et il avait beaucoup de choses à raconter. Son histoire et son passé auraient pu faire un livre génial.

Le plus dur fut finalement d'en parler à Sam. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher ce qu'il faisait éternellement. Il avait promis de ne plus jamais lui mentir et il savait combien son petit frère se raccrochait à cette promesse.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Sam n'apprécia pas d'apprendre qu'il avait recommencé à vendre son corps. Il y eut une nouvelle dispute. Des cris et des pleurs. Sam quitta même l'appartement en claquant la porte et ne lui donna plus de nouvelles pendant pratiquement une semaine. Heureusement pour Dean, son petit frère était parti se réfugier chez leur oncle Bobby. Il n'était donc pas inquiet quant à sa sécurité.

Sam finit par revenir. Ils prirent le temps de discuter calmement. Dean lui expliqua pourquoi il avait accepté la proposition d'Ellen. Il lui assura qu'il était en sécurité parce qu'elle veillait sur chacun de ses employés. Il tenta de le rassurer sur le genre d'hommes qu'il rencontrait. Sam ne semblait toujours enchanté par son choix de carrière après leur longue conversation, mais il semblait toutefois prêt à l'accepter. Il avait confiance en Dean et il serait là pour le soutenir.

Dean avait donc pu continuer et, parce qu'il était visiblement l'un des meilleurs, les demandes de nouveaux clients affluaient au bureau d'Ellen. Elle les triait tous pour ne garder que ceux qui semblaient non dangereux. Dean les rencontrait ensuite à son bureau une première fois pour donner ou non son aval. Il avait établi une liste des choses qu'il acceptait de faire et de celles qu'il refusait même d'envisager. Il n'avait que très peu de limites, mais il mettait un point d'honneur à ce qu'elles soient respectées.

Il avait presque fini par aimer son travail. Il savait bien ce que les gens ordinaires pensaient de lui. Certains avaient de la pitié. D'autres du dégoût, mais Dean ne faisait qu'offrir un service. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait de mal. Il donnait du plaisir à des hommes souvent trop timides et mal dans leur peau pour tenter de rencontrer quelqu'un. Ou des hommes que leurs carrières interdisaient de faire leur coming out. Il rencontrait des hommes mariés pour l'image, mais malheureux. Des hommes qui le voyaient comme leur seule échappatoire. Il aimait l'idée qu'il les aidait d'une certaine manière. Cela lui donnait la sensation d'être utile dans ce monde.

D'ailleurs, il avait vingt-deux ans. Il aimait le sexe. Il était également gay. Certains de ses clients étaient particulièrement séduisants. Coucher avec eux était agréable. Ceux qui étaient moins son style compensaient cela par une certaine tendresse et une affection évidente. Dean se sentait apprécié et chéri. Il se sentait bien.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu quelques incidents. Il lui était arrivé qu'un client tente de le forcer à faire quelque chose qu'il refusait de faire. Il y avait eu Alastair. Cependant, Dean refusait de penser à cette heure passée avec lui où pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait eu peur de mourir. Tout s'était heureusement bien fini. Il avait été un peu malmené et il avait atterri à l'hôpital, mais il n'avait eu qu'une légère commotion et une cheville foulée. Il avait été très vite sur pieds à nouveau. S'il avait mis cet incident de côté très vite, Ellen, elle, semblait toujours chamboulée. Elle avait accepté de laisser Dean avec Alastair. Elle avait donné son aval pour que le jeune homme le rencontre. Elle lui avait donné son feu vert, mais elle n'avait pas senti le danger ou perçu la menace qu'il représentait. Elle s'en voulait. Dean pouvait le sentir. Deux mois après, elle continuait de ressasser l'évènement. Le jeune homme aurait aimé qu'elle passe elle aussi à autre chose.

Il avait repris le cours de sa vie sans problème. Il avait recommencé à travailler. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était peut-être un peu plus prudent avec les nouveaux clients, mais il n'était pas terrorisé à chaque fois. Chaque métier comportait ses risques après tout.

Dean chassa toutes ces idées et ses souvenirs de sa tête en secouant la tête. Il venait tout juste de terminer avec un client. Il était dans la salle de bains, face au miroir. Son apparence était quelque chose qui comptait énormément. Il devait toujours sembler impeccable. Ses clients devaient pouvoir oublier quand il arrivait qu'il venait tout juste de terminer avec un autre. Il devait leur donner l'impression de n'être là que pour eux. De ne pas avoir d'autres clients avant ou après. Il termina de se recoiffer puis ajuster sa chemise.

Il adaptait sa tenue à chaque client. Certains voulaient le voir habillé en costume. D'autres d'une façon plus décontractée. Il leur donnait ce qu'ils attendaient et il ne ratait jamais son coup. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il était le meilleur.

Une fois satisfait du reflet que le miroir lui renvoyait, il sortit de la salle de bain. Son client, Marc, était rhabillé lui aussi. Dean le laissa l'embrasser rapidement sur la bouche avant de quitter la chambre d'hôtel. Marc était quelqu'un de gentil et de séduisant, mais c'était également quelqu'un d'incroyablement seul et triste. Il travaillait presque vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il n'avait pas le temps de faire des rencontres et il refusait catégoriquement d'assumer publiquement son homosexualité. Dean avait de la peine pour lui.

Après avoir quitté l'hôtel, le jeune homme vérifia l'heure qu'il était. Satisfait, il monta dans sa voiture et prit la direction du bureau d'Ellen. Elle avait demandé à le voir après son dernier client. Elle ne lui avait pas dit pourquoi. Il pouvait toutefois sentir qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire. Peut-être un nouveau client à lui présenter. Dean n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Il salua Kevin à l'entrée puis entra dans le bureau d'Ellen sans frapper. Elle lui fit aussitôt signe de s'asseoir. Elle avait le visage grave et, pendant une très courte seconde, Dean eut peur qu'elle ait une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer. Il songea à Sam avant de se raisonner. Il était la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence quand cela concernait son frère. Il ne pouvait donc pas être question de lui.

Cependant, ce qu'elle lui apprit quand elle se décida enfin à parler le mit tout de même hors de lui. Il se leva en un bond de sa chaise et la dévisagea, furieux.

\- Tu as quoi? demanda-t-il.

Ellen soupira, visiblement agacée par son comportement. Dean s'en contrefichait.

\- J'ai engagé quelqu'un pour être ton chauffeur et, avant que tu ne te mettes à hurler sur moi comme il est évident que tu as envie de faire, je préfère te prévenir tout de suite. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela. Il n'avait pas envie de faire le difficile. Il était même plutôt du genre arrangeant avec Ellen. Il travaillait plus que les autres et il était toujours là pour dépanner si besoin, mais il ne comptait pas se laisser faire cette fois et Ellen avait tout intérêt à l'écouter.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un chauffeur. J'ai ma voiture et tu sais que je ne laisserais jamais personne la conduire. Aussi, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir quelqu'un avec moi en permanence.

\- Il ne sera pas là en permanence. Il n'assistera pas aux rendez-vous. Il sera juste là pour déposer dans la chambre du client et te récupérer ensuite pour te conduire à ton prochain rendez-vous. Tu n'auras pas à lui parler si tu n'en as pas envie, mais je serais rassurée de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un pour… veiller sur toi si tu es trop fatigué pour prendre le volant.

Dean trouvait cela ridicule. Il avait su prendre soin de lui-même depuis qu'il avait quatre ans. Il avait toujours su comment faire pour se ménager au maximum et pour se protéger quand c'était nécessaire. Il était parfaitement indépendant et il était adulte.

\- La réponse est non. Point final. Fin de la conversation, déclara-t-il alors.

Il était tout à fait prêt à quitter le bureau et à rentrer chez lui. Il pourrait aider Sam à faire ses devoirs ou passer quelques heures à continuer d'écrire. Il n'avait plus rien à faire dans ce bureau. Il ne changerait pas d'avis. Ellen ne pourrait jamais le forcer à accepter ce chauffeur ridicule.

\- Désolée, Dean, mais non, la conversation n'est pas finie. Loin de là. Parce que j'ai déjà engagé quelqu'un et tu vas le rencontrer demain que cela te fasse plaisir ou non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire si je refuse? Tu vas m'amener ici de force? Ellen, tu sais que tu ne pourras jamais me contraindre à quoi que ce soit. On a été clair tous les deux sur ce point depuis le début.

Ellen hocha la tête et, pendant une courte seconde, Dean crut qu'il avait gagné, mais c'était mal connaître Ellen. Elle ne lâchait jamais prise.

\- Si tu refuses alors j'appellerais chacun de tes clients et je leur dirais que tu n'es plus disponible. J'annulerais tous tes rendez-vous et je ne t'adresserais plus un seul nouveau client.

\- Si tu le fais, je retournerais travailler dans la rue là où tu n'auras plus aucune emprise sur moi et tu finiras par te sentir tellement coupable que tu me supplieras de revenir.

Ellen ne semblait pas déstabilisée par ses menaces. Elle avait quelque chose sous le coude et Dean pouvait sentir qu'il n'allait pas apprécier.

\- Oh! et bien sûr, j'appellerais également Sam. Je lui dirais que tu refuses d'avoir un chauffeur ce qui… permets-moi de te le dire… est autant son idée que la mienne. Je lui dirais que tu es prêt à revenir sur ta promesse de ne plus jamais travailler dans la rue juste parce que tu es trop têtu. Je le laisserais te dire le reste, mais on n'en arrivera pas là, hein? Parce que tu sais qu'en faisant ce choix, tu risques de perdre ton frère.

C'était un coup bas, mais également une idée brillante. Dean aurait dû savoir qu'Ellen aurait recours à un tel argument. Elle savait combien sa relation avec Sam était importante pour lui. Que chacun de ses choix jusque là avait été motivés par le bien-être de son petit frère. Si Sam était partie prenante dans cette histoire alors Dean se retrouvait dos au mur. Il n'avait que deux choix très simples. Il pouvait dire « oui » et accepter d'avoir un bébé Sitter à compter d'aujourd'hui. Ou il pouvait dire « non » et s'exposer à une dispute avec Sam.

\- Dean, écoute. Je sais que l'idée te déplait et je le comprends. Tu as toujours su veiller sur toi et sur ton frère et personne ne pense que tu es incapable de continuer à le faire. Par contre, tu ne peux pas… tu ne peux pas tout prévoir. Ce qui est arrivé avec Alastair…

\- Ce qui est arrivé avec Alastair n'arrivera plus. On en a tiré les leçons nécessaires. On ne refera pas deux fois la même erreur, Ellen, et tout s'est bien fini finalement. Je n'ai rien eu de grave.

\- Peut-être pas cette fois, mais rien ne nous garantit que ce ne sera pas le cas la prochaine. Dean, je ne peux pas continuer à te laisser seul sans personne pour s'assurer que tu ressors indemne de tes rendez-vous. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu as tendance à attirer les clients les plus… singuliers.

Dean devait reconnaître qu'Ellen avait raison sur ce point. Il était grand et musclé. Il ne collait pas avec le stéréotype de gens qui exerçaient le même métier que lui et il attirait les clients qui souhaitaient se confronter à quelqu'un de plus fort qu'eux. Ceux qui aimaient l'idée de le maitriser même si ce n'était que pour quelques minutes. Dean acceptait d'être attaché. Il acceptait même qu'on lui donne la fessée. Il attirait forcément une clientèle qui représentait un danger, mais, s'il avait commis l'erreur d'accepter Alastair, il en avait tiré les leçons nécessaires. Il savait qu'il devait être plus vigilant. Il n'avait pas besoin que quelqu'un le soit pour lui.

\- Cette discussion et ce débat sont de toute façon totalement inutiles. Je ne changerais pas d'avis et tu vas me dire « oui » parce que tu ne veux pas te disputer avec Sam. Alors, sois raisonnable. Viens rencontrer cet homme demain et laisse-le t'accompagner. Si vraiment cela ne fonctionne pas entre vous ou si d'ici plusieurs mois, rien de comparable à ce qu'Alastair a tenté ne t'arrive, on pourra en reparler. Par contre, pour le moment, tu n'as pas le choix.

Dean ne pouvait que s'incliner. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Ellen prévenir Sam. Il refusait de rentrer chez lui pour se disputer avec Sam. Cependant, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était impuissant. Il avait déjà une idée de la manière dont il allait gérer les choses.

\- Parfait, je viendrais demain pour le rencontrer et je le laisserais jouer les chauffeurs, mais ne me demande pas d'être aimable avec lui.

\- Je te demande juste de le laisser faire ce pour quoi je l'ai engagé. C'est tout.

Dean acquiesça puis quitta le bureau sans rien ajouter. Il était toujours furieux, mais il était également prêt à contre-attaquer. Son plan était simple. Il allait pousser cet homme à bout. Il allait faire en sorte de le pousser à démissionner. Il serait aussi ignoble avec lui que nécessaire. C'était peut-être injuste et cruel. Il n'était pas responsable après tout. Il n'avait fait qu'accepter un travail pour gagner sa vie, mais Dean ne voyait pas d'autre issue. Il refusait de se plier aux exigences d'Ellen et, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire ouvertement, alors il agirait dans son dos.

Il salua Kevin à nouveau puis quitta le bâtiment pour rejoindre sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il refusait de rentrer en colère. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Sam puisse deviner ce qu'il avait en tête. Il ferait mine d'avoir accepté son idée si toutefois il lui posait la question. Il se montrerait poli avec son nouveau chauffeur lors de leur rencontrer en présence d'Ellen. Puis, une fois seul avec lui, il lui dirait clairement ce qu'il pensait. Il lui annoncerait la couleur aussitôt. Il ne se laisserait certainement pas dicter sa conduite.

Il avait accepté de faire des concessions par le passé pour satisfaire Sam le plus souvent. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il ne sacrifierait jamais sa relation avec son frère. Il était peut-être têtu et fier, mais il n'était pas stupide. Il n'avait pas d'autre famille que Sam dans ce monde et leur père leur avait toujours dit qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important que la famille. Dean allait donc devoir céder cette fois encore. Ou du moins temporairement. Puis il passerait à l'attaque. Quand ce type finirait par démissionner, Dean aurait gagné. Il serait tranquille à nouveau et personne ne pourrait lui faire le moindre reproche. C'était un plan infaillible et Dean comptait bien le mener au bout.


	2. Rencontre

**Bonjour **

**Voici le chapitre 2 de cette histoire corrigé comme toujours par la formidable Elissa. Merci à elle pour son implication dans cette histoire. **

**Merci à vous pour vos messages et votre soutien. **

**Dean et Castiel se rencontrent. **

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**City of Angels de 30 seconds to Mars**

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre**

_« Ce qu'on rencontre dans la vie est la destinée. La façon dont on la rencontre est l'effort personnel. »_

_Sathya Sai Baba_

Castiel avait passé la soirée à imaginer tous les scénarios, du plus optimiste – Dean l'adorait au premier coup d'œil et ne cherchait pas à le faire fuir – au plus pessimiste – Dean parvenait à convaincre Ellen qu'il ne faisait pas l'affaire et il perdait son job avant même de l'avoir commencé. Il choisit de ne pas confier ses inquiétudes et ses doutes à Gabriel. Il savait que son frère chercherait à l'aider, mais il ne serait jamais de bons conseils dans cette situation. Il ne parviendrait probablement même pas à garder son sérieux en sachant ce que Dean faisait.

Épuisé à force de stress, Castiel finit par s'endormir quelques heures à peine avant que son réveil ne sonne le matin. Il n'était pas reposé. Il n'était pas calme. Il n'était pas détendu. Il pouvait sentir que ce rendez-vous risquait de virer à la catastrophe. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la manière dont il devait s'y prendre pour l'éviter.

La première chose importante était de savoir comment se comporter avec Dean. Castiel n'avait pas pour habitude de juger les gens sur ce qu'ils faisaient ou sur ce qu'ils étaient. Il ne se serait jamais permis de porter le moindre jugement sur Dean. Il avait fait le choix de se prostituer pour gagner sa vie et, si personne ne l'y avait contraint, s'il était consentant, alors il en avait parfaitement le droit. Cependant, Castiel allait pour la première fois de sa vie se retrouver en présence d'une personne qui vendait son corps et il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir.

Il n'était pas nécessairement prude, mais il était pudique et il ne parlait que rarement de sexe. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'on faisait dans sa famille. Si Gabriel pouvait être cru et vulgaire, Castiel évitait toujours de rentrer dans son jeu et préférait mettre un terme à la conversation quand le sujet déviait. Il n'était pas vierge. Il avait déjà eu plusieurs partenaires, mais il estimait que le sexe devait rester quelque chose de privé. Il n'étalait pas ses exploits et il n'aimait pas que les autres le fassent en sa présence. Il était toutefois sûr que le sujet viendrait sur le tapis avec Dean. Il ne pouvait clairement pas en être autrement.

Il allait devoir s'y faire et apprendre à composer avec. Il allait devoir faire face aux clients du jeune homme et ne pas rougir comme une écolière. Il allait devoir se montrer adulte et mature. S'il voulait garder ce job, il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Il se prépara rapidement, optant à nouveau pour une tenue décontractée dans laquelle il se sentait à l'aise. Il se rendit ensuite au bureau d'Ellen à l'heure que sa future patronne lui avait envoyée par message.

Le réceptionniste le salua avec un sourire que Castiel lui rendit tant bien que mal. Il l'informa ensuite qu'Ellen l'attendait avant de préciser que Dean était en retard. Ce qui ne semblait pas le surprendre. Castiel le remercia avant d'entrer dans le bureau où il avait eu son entretien d'embauche la veille.

Ellen était assise sur un canapé dans l'angle de la pièce, un thé à la main. Elle ne semblait pas stressée et Castiel fut soulagé de voir qu'elle paraissait calme. Peut-être sa conversation avec Dean s'était-elle bien déroulée? Peut-être le jeune homme avait-il finalement accepté l'idée d'avoir un chauffeur? Castiel doutait sincèrement que cela soit le cas, mais il avait le droit d'espérer.

Il prit place sur le fauteuil qui faisait face à Ellen et joignit ses mains sur ses cuisses. Ellen finit par poser les yeux sur lui.

\- Je suis soulagée de voir que vous n'avez pas changé d'avis, Castiel, confia-t-elle alors.

Le jeune homme ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas ce luxe. Qu'il avait trop besoin de cet argent pour laisser passer sa chance. Il ne voulait pas paraître désespéré. Ce n'était jamais bon face à un employeur.

\- Est-ce que Dean va nous rejoindre bientôt? demanda-t-il à la place.

Ellen haussa les épaules avant de poser sa tasse sur la table entre eux. Elle se pencha ensuite en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, les yeux rivés dans ceux de Castiel.

\- Il devrait oui s'il tient la promesse qu'il m'a faite, mais je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite. Il n'a pas vraiment apprécié la nouvelle de votre embauche et… s'il a fini par accepter de vous rencontrer, c'était à contrecœur et uniquement parce qu'il y a été contraint. Il ne va pas être tendre avec vous.

Castiel s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre. Ellen l'avait déjà prévenu la veille que cette rencontre risquait vite de tourner au cauchemar pour lui. Il hocha la tête.

\- Je sais et je ne me laisserais pas déstabiliser. Je suis prêt.

\- Vous n'êtes pas le premier à penser être de taille à gérer Dean, mais j'espère que vous serez le bon.

Castiel avait envie d'en savoir plus sur ce point. Il était presque sûr que cela lui serait utile pour savoir comment aborder Dean. Comme gérer son comportement et ne pas tout plaquer au bout de quelques jours, mais il en fut empêché par un bruit dans le hall qui attira son attention et celle d'Ellen. Il entendit la voix de Kevin puis le bruit de pas qui approchaient. Il prit une grande inspiration. Dean était là. C'était le moment que Castiel redoutait tant. Il se leva par réflexe et parce qu'il ne voulait pas être perçu en situation de faiblesse. Il se tourna ensuite vers la porte et attendit.

Elle finit par s'ouvrir brutalement. Les yeux de Castiel se posèrent aussitôt sur celui qui l'avait ouverte. Ce n'était pas Kevin et cela ne pouvait être que Dean. C'était évident.

La première chose que Castiel se dit en le voyant était qu'il était incroyablement séduisant. Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé possible. Il était sans conteste l'homme le plus beau que Castiel ait vu de sa vie. Ce qui n'était pas une surprise en soit. Il devait l'être pour avoir autant de succès. Grand – plus que Castiel – et visiblement musclé, il était le fantasme de tous les hommes gays et probablement de toutes les femmes hétéros. Son visage était parfait. Ses yeux verts entourés de longs cils qui semblaient presque maquillés. Il avait le nez droit, les lèvres épaisses et charnues et les mâchoires carrées. Il avait des taches de rousseur sur les joues et le front. Castiel fut incapable de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'au physique incroyable de Dean pendant de longues secondes.

Il sentit le regard du jeune homme se poser sur lui et le détailler lentement. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui à cet instant précis. Il n'avait jamais été complexé par son physique. Il se savait séduisant lui aussi. Il se l'était entendu dire à plusieurs reprises et jamais avant il n'avait autant voulu plaire à quelqu'un. Ce qui était idiot bien sûr. Il n'était pas ici pour séduire Dean. Il allait travailler avec lui. Il serait son chauffeur. Ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés dans un bar, mais sur leur lieu de travail. Il n'y aurait jamais rien de possible entre eux. Castiel devait vite reprendre le contrôle sur ses pensées. Il devait absolument se montrer professionnel.

Dean finit par fermer la porte derrière lui et par faire quelques pas dans la pièce. Il croisa ensuite ses bras sur son torse, mettant un peu plus en valeur la musculature de ses bras et de ses larges épaules. Il portait une chemise et un pantalon de costume. Sans nul doute son « uniforme » de travail. Castiel était presque déçu de ne pas le voir dans des vêtements plus confortables. Dans une tenue qu'il aurait choisie parce qu'elle lui plaisait et non pas parce qu'il savait que c'était ce que ses clients attendaient de lui, mais c'était un désir et une idée stupide qu'il devait absolument oublier pour le moment.

\- Dean, tu es en retard, lança Ellen, mettant heureusement un terme au long silence qui semblait vouloir s'installer entre eux trois.

Dean continua de dévisager Castiel pendant de longues secondes avant de détourner les yeux pour les poser sur Ellen. Il haussa les épaules. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'excuser.

\- Estime-toi heureuse que je sois là. On sait tous les deux que je préfèrerais mille fois être ailleurs.

Castiel pouvait sentir la colère de Dean. Il en fut aussitôt soulagé. Si le jeune homme avait été agréable en plus d'être à couper le souffle, cela aurait grandement compliqué les choses. S'il était malpoli et méchant avec Castiel, cela l'aiderait à oublier les idées idiotes qui avaient germé dans son esprit quand il avait posé les yeux sur lui pour la première fois.

\- C'est lui alors? demanda ensuite Dean en pointant le doigt vers Castiel.

Ce dernier se redressa un peu plus sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il voulait paraître grand et solide. Suffisamment impressionnant pour justifier d'avoir été choisit par Ellen. Il n'avait pourtant aucun compte à rendre à Dean. Il n'avait pas à l'impressionner. Il était là pour faire son travail que cela plaise ou non au jeune homme.

\- C'est lui et il a un nom. Il s'appelle Castiel, répondit Ellen.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas trouver quelqu'un avec un prénom un peu moins ridicule… sans vouloir te vexer, Castiel.

Castiel encaissa l'insulte sans réagir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on se moquait de son prénom. Il avait mis du temps à l'aimer lui-même, mais il avait fini par l'apprécier. Il sortait de l'ordinaire. Il signifiait quelque chose. Il avait un sens. C'était mieux que beaucoup d'autres prénoms plus communs qu'on choisissait juste parce qu'ils étaient à la mode.

\- Je ne suis pas vexé. Je sais que mon prénom surprend souvent les gens, mais c'est celui que mes parents ont choisi pour moi et je le porte avec fierté.

\- Super pour toi, Castiel, mais à vrai dire, je me fiche pas mal de tout ça. Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire ami-ami. Ellen t'a expliqué ce que je suis, j'espère. Tu es au courant de ce que ton nouveau job implique. Parce que je détesterais avoir à te l'expliquer.

Castiel acquiesça. Il était effectivement parfaitement au courant de ce que Dean faisait dans la vie et de ce qu'Ellen attendait de lui en l'embauchant. Il en savait même plus que le jeune homme sur ce point, mais il avait promis de ne pas vendre la mèche à ce sujet et il allait s'y tenir. Il ravala donc son envie de lui jeter tout à la figure et se contenta d'une réponse concise.

\- Je suis au courant, oui, et je sais ce qu'être votre chauffeur signifie. Merci de vous en soucier.

\- Et tu es d'accord pour trimballer quelqu'un comme moi toute la journée en sachant parfaitement ce que je fais et avec qui pendant que tu m'attends sagement dans la voiture?

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il avait encore un peu de mal à assimiler cet aspect de son futur emploi, mais il finirait par s'y faire. Il aurait juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Il le garda toutefois pour lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas donner plus de munitions à Dean pour lui tirer dessus. Il semblait en avoir déjà bien assez comme ça.

\- Je sais que vous couchez avec des hommes pour de l'argent et je ne vous juge pas. Chacun est libre de faire ce qu'il a envie de faire. Nous sommes en démocratie après tout.

Il était plutôt fier de sa réponse et du ton qu'il avait employé, mais Dean éclata de rire presque aussitôt et il réalisa qu'il avait dû dire quelque chose de stupide. Il n'avait en revanche aucune idée de ce qui avait déclenché l'hilarité du jeune homme.

\- En démocratie? C'est… c'est comme ça que tu justifies ce pour quoi tu t'es engagé? Parce que si c'est le cas alors désolé de te décevoir, mais tu te trompes. On a beau être en démocratie comme tu dis, ma profession n'en est pas moins totalement illégale et la tienne également par voie de conséquence.

Castiel n'ignorait pas ce point. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait bien qu'il prenait un risque, mais il supposait qu'Ellen avait déjà tout prévu. Peut-être connaissait-elle quelqu'un dans la police susceptible de les couvrir? Ou peut-être Dean avait-il des clients suffisamment haut placés pour qu'il ne soit jamais ennuyé? Dans tous les cas, il ne voyait pas en quoi ce qu'il avait dit un peu plus tôt était ridicule ou hilarant. Dean commençait sérieusement à l'agacer, mais il s'était promis de garder son calme et il allait s'y tenir. Le jeune homme n'obtiendrait pas de lui qu'il s'énerve et claque la porte, car il était évident que c'était ce qu'il voulait.

\- Je suppose que vous avez une parade quelconque. Si ce n'était pas le cas, cette… entreprise serait déjà fermée depuis un moment. Je ne suis pas inquiet. J'ai confiance en Ellen sur ce point.

Dean grimaça alors, visiblement pris de court et surpris de ne pas avoir obtenu ce qu'il attendait. Il allait devoir s'y habituer. Castiel ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Il était lui aussi têtu. Il voulait ce job et personne n'allait l'empêcher de le conserver. Pas même Dean.

\- Tu marques un point, Castiel, mais quelque chose me dit que tu te fais une fausse idée… peut-être une odyssée romancée de ce qu'est réellement mon travail et je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de te donner tous les éléments essentiels avant que tu ne prennes ta décision pour de bon. Parce que tu verras des choses qui risquent sérieusement de te mettre mal à l'aise. Tu entendras des choses aussi. Ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, crois-moi. Certains de mes clients se fichent totalement d'avoir des témoins. Certains trouveraient même ça excitant. Ils pourraient demander à ce que tu restes pour nous regarder.

Castiel déglutit avec peine. Il devait reconnaître qu'une telle proposition risquait fort de le déstabiliser, mais il refuserait dans tous les cas. Il voulait bien voir les clients de Dean avant pour s'assurer qu'ils ne représentaient pas un danger pour lui, mais il refusait d'assister à quoi que ce soit. Il refusait de participer. Il ferait en sorte de quitter le lieu du rendez-vous avant que quoi que ce soit ne se passe.

\- La plupart aiment se vanter de ce qu'ils me font ou de ce qu'ils me feront plutôt et ils ne t'épargneront aucun détail. Peu importe que cela soit quelque chose de classique ou quelque chose qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Parce qu'il faut que tu saches qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose que je refuse, Castiel. Si mes clients mettent la somme adéquate, je peux être ce qu'ils veulent que je sois. Je peux accepter qu'ils soient plusieurs. Je peux accepter qu'ils me donnent la fessée ou qu'ils m'attachent. Certains paient même pour que je porte des sous-vêtements féminins ou que je mette des talons hauts. La liste de mes talents est plutôt longue. Je peux te faire passer un exemplaire papier si ça t'intéresse. Ça va du missionnaire classique à la partouze avec une multitude de partenaires… certains en même temps. J'ai même laissé un client faire pénétrer son poing en entier dans mon…

\- Dean, ça suffit, le coupa alors Ellen d'une voix forte.

Castiel aurait pu l'embrasser tant il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir stoppé le jeune homme dans son élan. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait pu continuer à l'écouter faire la liste des choses qu'on lui demandait sans finir par prendre ses jambes à son cou. Il pouvait sentir combien ses joues étaient rouges. Il était extrêmement mal à l'aise et il savait que Dean l'avait remarqué. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel se fichait pas mal de ce que le jeune homme pouvait faire avec ses clients. Il ne portait pas le moindre jugement sur lui ou sur eux, mais il ne voulait pas connaitre les détails. Il ne voulait pas avoir à entendre Dean lui raconter chacun de ses rendez-vous en détail.

\- Désolé, Ellen, mais je pense qu'il a le droit de savoir. Je veux dire… regarde-le. Le simple fait de m'entendre parler de partouze le fait rougir comme une écolière de douze ans. Il ne sera jamais crédible auprès des clients. Il va les faire fuir.

\- Dean, je te préviens. Si tu fais fuir Castiel, je cesserais aussitôt de t'envoyer des clients. Je te rayerais de la liste de mes employés et je dirais tout à ton frère. Tu as vraiment envie que cela se termine ainsi?

Dean ne répondit pas. Castiel utilisa ce temps pour retrouver son calme. Il se concentra sur sa respiration et sur les battements de son cœur jusqu'à sentir qu'il avait repris possession de ses moyens. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Dean. Visiblement, le fait qu'Ellen ait évoqué son frère avait suffi à le calmer pour de bon. De toute évidence, c'était la seule menace susceptible de fonctionner pour lui et Castiel devinait combien Dean devait être proche de son frère pour que le simple fait qu'il soit mis au courant suffise à le faire taire. Il était lui-même extrêmement proche de Gabriel. Le décevoir faisait partie de ses pires craintes au monde. Cela lui faisait un point commun avec Dean et pourrait peut-être l'aider à tisser un lien avec lui.

\- Tu sais que je le fais pour Sam et uniquement pour Sam j'espère. Pas pour toi et certainement pas parce que j'estime en avoir besoin.

\- Je me fiche de la raison qui te pousse à le faire du moment que tu le fais.

Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il avait une ouverture. Il n'aurait pas pu le jurer, mais il était presque sûr qu'il avait là l'opportunité de marquer des points avec Dean. Ils ne seraient très certainement jamais amis, mais s'ils parvenaient à s'entendre un minimum, cela rendrait les choses plus simples.

\- J'ai un frère moi aussi et il… je sais combien il est important de ne faire en sorte de rendre notre famille fière. De ne pas les décevoir et… enfin je sais que je serais capable de tout accepter pour Gabriel… mon frère. Je sais exactement ce que vous pouvez ressentir à cet instant précis.

Dean tourna aussitôt le visage vers Castiel et le foudroya du regard. Il ne semblait pas avoir apprécié la petite tirade du jeune homme et il aurait été bien incapable de dire ce qu'il avait dit de mal. Il avait juste tenté de se montrer gentil avec Dean.

\- Je me fiche de ta vie, Castiel. Je me fiche de ta famille et plus encore je me fiche totalement de ce que tu peux ressentir. Toi et moi, nous sommes différents et nous ne serons jamais amis. Mets-toi ça dans la tête… ça nous facilitera la vie à tous les deux. Tu ne sais rien de ma vie ou de ma relation avec mon frère et cela restera ainsi. Je ne vais pas me confier à toi et tu ne te confieras pas à moi non plus. La seule chose que je te demande c'est de te comporter en adulte et de ne surtout jamais faire fuir mes clients.

Castiel était un peu surpris par l'agressivité du ton de Dean. Il avait visiblement touché une corde sensible. Il avait eu très certainement tort d'évoquer ainsi son frère. Il ne recommencerait plus. S'il avait envie de dire à Dean ce qu'il pensait de sa façon de lui parler, il se retint malgré tout. Il devait se montrer plus mature que lui. Plus intelligent. Rentrer dans son jeu ne ferait qu'aggraver un peu plus les choses. Il comptait bien remporter ce combat.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû. Je ne parlerais plus de votre frère ou de votre vie… je ne parlerais plus de la mienne non plus. Je vous demande juste de me laisser une chance de vous prouver que je saurais être à la hauteur de ce job.

Dean grimaça à nouveau avant de hocher finalement la tête. Il était évident qu'il donnait son accord à contrecœur, mais Castiel saurait s'en contenter pour le moment. Il voulait croire qu'il serait capable de prouver à Dean qu'il avait eu tort de le détester ainsi sans même le connaitre. Il allait être parfait dans son rôle et donner raison à Ellen. Il était prêt à tout encaisser pour réussir. C'était devenu une question de fierté et, si Castiel n'y avait jamais attaché une grande importance jusque-là, ce serait le cas cette fois-ci.

* * *

Dean avait compris qu'il était gay bien avant sa puberté. Quand les autres garçons de son âge parlaient des filles, il se sentait différent. Il en trouvait certaines gentilles. Il était ami avec beaucoup, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses petits camarades semblaient aussi intéressés par le sujet. Il s'était alors posé des questions puis les avait oubliées jusqu'au jour où il avait atteint la puberté et où le sexe était devenu une vraie préoccupation. Il s'était rapidement senti attiré par les autres garçons. L'un d'entre eux, Benny, un quarterback, était devenu son fantasme numéro un. Il ne lui en avait pas parlé même si le jeune adolescent l'avait très certainement compris. Cela ne les avait pas empêchés de devenir amis ensuite. Dean avait fini par parler de son attirance pour les garçons à son petit frère. Puis à son père. Tous deux l'avaient accepté sans problème et Dean avait alors compris qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'en avoir honte ou de se cacher. Il avait commencé à assumer ce qu'il était sans se soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient en penser. Il se savait séduisant. Il se savait attirant. Il avait joué de ses charmes avec beaucoup de monde et il avait rapidement perdu sa virginité. Il n'avait toutefois jamais eu de relation sérieuse. Il n'en avait tout simplement pas envie et son métier le lui interdisait. Comment pouvait-il s'engager avec quelqu'un tout en couchant avec des dizaines d'autres hommes durant la journée. Personne ne pourrait l'accepter.

Dean continuait toutefois à faire des rencontres. Il continuait de coucher avec des hommes sur son temps libre. Des hommes qu'il choisissait cette fois. Des hommes qui étaient totalement son style.

La première chose qu'il pensait en voyant son chauffeur pour la première fois fut qu'il aurait totalement tenté de le séduire dans d'autres circonstances. Castiel était son type d'homme. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Il n'était pas trop musclé, mais suffisamment solide pour que Dean puisse sentir la force évidente qui émanait de lui. Il avait les traits masculins et pas le moins du monde androgynes. Il avait des yeux incroyables. Il était à la fois sexy et incroyablement mignon. Tout ce que Dean adorait chez un homme. Il savait qu'en le poussant un peu, il saurait réveiller la bête qui sommeillait en lui et le sexe serait alors génial, mais il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de vérifier sa théorie, car Castiel – c'était visiblement ainsi qu'il s'appelait – était l'ennemi dans cette histoire. Dean était déterminé à le combattre jusqu'à lui faire prendre la fuite et cela mettrait un terme à une quelconque possibilité de coucher avec lui dans l'avenir. C'était presque un peu décevant.

De surcroît, il était presque sûr que Castiel était du genre à vouloir d'une relation sérieuse. Il était très certainement du genre à s'engager. Il ne multipliait probablement pas les conquêtes et jamais il ne pourrait envisager de se lier à quelqu'un qui vendait son corps le reste du temps. Dean n'aurait sans doute pas eu la moindre chance avec lui et c'était bien mieux ainsi.

Il ne perdit pas de temps et chercha à déstabiliser Castiel dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Il n'avait que très peu de temps pour trouver la corde sensible. Ce sur quoi appuyer pour le pousser à démissionner. Il tenta donc plusieurs approches. Malgré les réprimandes d'Ellen, il ne comptait pas se laisser faire. Castiel était devenu sa cible numéro un et bien que cela soit très certainement injuste envers lui, Dean comptait bien l'abattre aussi rapidement que possible.

Il finit par trouver son angle d'attaque assez rapidement. Quand il commença à donner des détails sur son métier et sur tout ce qu'il était parfois amené à faire avec ses clients, il vit Castiel rougir. C'était surprenant pour quelqu'un qui avait accepté de devenir le chauffeur d'un prostitué. Si le sexe le mettait aussi mal à l'aise, il allait avoir du mal à supporter le quotidien avec Dean. Cela allait très certainement aider le jeune homme à le pousser à la démission. Il avait trouvé le point faible de son ennemi.

Il pouvait également sentir qu'il allait beaucoup s'amuser à tourmenter Castiel sur ce point. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Il n'avait jamais persécuté qui que ce soit à l'école. Il ne s'était jamais moqué de quelqu'un pour son physique, ses origines ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était plutôt du genre à prendre la défense de ceux qu'on persécutait et sans doute se sentirait-il coupable un jour de s'en être ainsi pris à Castiel, mais il refusait d'y penser pour le moment. Il avait un objectif à atteindre et rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Parler de sexe n'avait jamais été un problème pour lui et il savait comment en parler ou quoi dire pour mettre les autres mal à l'aise rapidement. Il le faisait toujours avec Sam. Il lui suffirait d'employer la même méthode avec Castiel. Il était évident que ce dernier était plus prude que son frère.

Il perdit son calme quand son chauffeur évoqua Sam, mais il se reprit assez rapidement. Il pouvait sentir que Castiel n'avait pas dit cela pour l'embêter ou pour se mêler de quelque chose qui ne le regardait pas. Il l'avait fait uniquement pour tenter de marquer des points avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas deviner que cela mettrait Dean hors de lui. Il ne lui en tiendrait donc pas rigueur.

Il écouta Castiel lui assurer qu'il saurait se montrer à la hauteur. Puis l'écouta le supplier de lui donner une chance de faire ses preuves. Dean n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'accepter. Il hocha donc la tête avant de se sentir obligé de préciser quelque chose.

\- Il est évident que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Castiel, et franchement… je n'ai rien contre toi à titre personnel, mais quand je vois comment tu as réagi à l'instant quand j'ai commencé à te parler de mon métier, je… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu es peut-être un peu trop… innocent et prude pour le job. Crois-moi… certains de mes clients seront bien moins… polis que moi en parlant de ce que je fais avec eux. Si tu réagis ainsi à chaque fois, ils penseront qu'Ellen a engagé un incapable et cela finira forcément par me retomber dessus.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Ce n'était pas une attaque gratuite. Dean mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais ternir l'image qu'Ellen avait acquise dans son domaine. Elle avait une réputation qu'elle tenait à garder et ses employés étaient tous chargés de l'aider à le faire. Dean ne tolèrerait pas que Castiel vienne tout gâcher en se comportant comme un idiot face à un client.

\- Je ne suis pas prude et je suis certainement bien moins innocent que vous ne semblez le penser. Je… oui, je n'ai pas pour habitude de parler de sexe aussi ouvertement et surement pas avec un étranger, mais je n'ai aucun problème avec le sexe en général. Je ne vous ferais pas honte. Je peux vous le promettre.

Dean pouvait sentir combien Castiel tenait à cet emploi. Il semblait totalement désespéré. Il avait très certainement besoin d'argent. Dean aurait aimé savoir pourquoi, mais il se refusait à poser la question. Comme il l'avait dit à Castiel un peu plus tôt, ils ne se confieraient jamais l'un à l'autre. Ils ne deviendraient jamais amis. Ils n'avaient pas à parler de choses personnelles.

\- Je veux bien te donner ta chance, mais je n'accepterais pas la moindre erreur. Si un client se plaint alors tu seras renvoyé sur-le-champ et ni Ellen ni mon frère ne pourront m'en empêcher. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi ou de mon métier, mais je peux te garantir que je suis le meilleur dans mon domaine et j'ai toujours eu une attitude irréprochable avec mes clients. Je tiens à ce que cela continue. En m'accompagnant, tu deviendras une extension de moi. Et tout ce que tu feras me retombera dessus aussi. Est-ce que c'est compris?

Castiel hocha aussitôt la tête. Il aurait probablement accepté n'importe quoi contre la promesse de garder sa chance de faire ses preuves. Dean avait presque de la peine pour lui.

\- Je serais totalement irréprochable. Je vous le promets. J'ai juste… c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme vous. Je n'ai jamais… jamais fait appel aux services de… enfin d'un… professionnel. C'est nouveau pour moi.

Il y avait plusieurs informations importantes dans les quelques phrases que Castiel venait de prononcer. Dean en retenait deux principales. Il avait la confirmation que parler de sexe faisait bafouiller Castiel et que c'était le meilleur plan d'attaque pour lui. Et il avait également appris que Castiel était de toute évidence lui aussi homosexuel. Il avait parlé d'un professionnel et non d'une professionnelle. Ce qui faisait une différence majeure. C'était un point positif en plus pour lui. Car il pourrait jouer de ses charmes pour pousser Castiel dans ses derniers retranchements. Il n'utiliserait pas cette carte tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas briser le cœur du jeune homme. Mais il le garderait dans un coin de son esprit si toutefois le reste ne fonctionnait pas.

\- Je suppose que le fait que tu n'aies jamais eu à faire appel aux services d'une personne dans mon genre est une bonne nouvelle pour toi… ça doit signifier que ton pouvoir de séduction fonctionne… ou que tu es un mormon qui refuse de coucher avec qui que ce soit avant le mariage… à vrai dire peu importe. Ce qui est sûr en revanche c'est que même si l'envie t'en prenait, tu ne pourrais jamais te payer quelqu'un comme moi. Je suis très au-dessus de tes moyens.

\- C'est… je ne vois ce qui… comment vous pouvez en être aussi sûr?

Dean trouvait Castiel touchant. Il faisait un effort pour paraître aussi sûr de lui et calme que possible. Il encaissait les coups sans broncher. Il faisait son maximum pour être sympathique. Et il aurait pu réussir si Dean n'avait pas été aussi déterminé à le faire partir. Il était de toute évidence quelqu'un de sympathique. Probablement quelqu'un de bien. Mais cela ne changeait rien au problème. Il restait une cible à abattre. Malgré lui.

\- Et bien si tu avais les moyens de me réserver pour une heure ou deux, tu n'aurais sans doute pas autant besoin de ce travail. Tu n'aurais jamais ne serait-ce qu'envisager de prendre un tel job. Soyons réaliste une seconde. Personne n'a envie de devenir le chauffeur d'un prostitué. Même si la paye est importante. Si tu es là, c'est que tu as terriblement besoin d'argent. Et avant que tu n'interprètes ce que je suis en train de te dire de la mauvaise manière, ce n'est pas une invitation à me confier tes secrets ou à me parler de tes problèmes. C'est un constat. Rien de plus. Il est évident que tu as besoin de ce travail… que tu as besoin de cet argent… donc que tu n'en as pas et que tu ne peux pas te payer mes services. CQFD. Ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner.

Castiel sembla impressionné par ses talents de déduction pendant une courte seconde. Il se racla ensuite la gorge puis soupira longuement.

\- J'ai effectivement besoin de cet argent. Mais je ne suis pas désespéré. Si je l'étais, j'aurais accepté de travail comme serveur dans un fast food.

\- Ça n'aurait pas forcément été pire. Ce boulot peut te paraître idéal, mais il ne l'est pas et tu t'en rendras rapidement compte. Oh bien sûr, tu vas rencontrer des gens importants. Des juges… des politiciens… des producteurs de film et même quelques sportifs célèbres. Tu rencontreras peut-être ton idole parmi eux. Mais tu ne dois pas oublier qu'à leur yeux, tu seras une nuisance. Donc ne t'emballe pas. Ce n'est pas le boulot rêvé. Pas du tout.

Castiel acquiesça et Dean fut un peu déçu de ne pas le voir réagir plus que cela. Tant pis. C'était un coup raté. Cela n'allait pas le décourager pour autant. Il allait continuer sur sa lancée jusqu'à réussir.

\- Si vous avez fini tous les deux, je vais vous demander de signer ce document. Il entériner notre accord. Castiel, tu seras tenu à la confidentialité quant à 'identité de Dean et de ses clients. Dean, de ton côté, tu t'engages à laisser à Castiel une période d'essai pour faire ses preuves.

Castiel n'hésita pas une seconde avant de signer. Dean, de son côté, regarda longuement le document avec un certain dégoût. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de s'engager avec le jeune homme et avec Ellen. Mais il devait jouer le jeu s'il voulait réussir. Il devait absolument faire bonne figure pour le moment. Il ne devait surtout pas donner à Ellen les munitions suffisantes pour l'accuser d'avoir poussé Castiel à la démission.

Une fois le document signé, Ellen les laissa seuls dans le bureau pour continuer à faire connaissance. Dean n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Il savait tout ce qu'il avait à savoir sur Castiel. Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'en apprendre plus. Mais de toute évidence, ce dernier ne voyait pas les choses du même œil puisqu'il se lança aussitôt dans un long monologue le concernant.

\- J'ai vingt cinq ans. J'ai eu mes diplômes aux beaux-arts et j'ai cherché un temps un job dans ma branche, mais… disons que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ce que j'imaginais quand j'ai choisi de faire du dessin mon métier. Je vis chez mon frère Gabriel pour le moment. C'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ce travail. J'ai besoin de pouvoir payer ma part du loyer et de l'aider dans les dépenses même s'il m'assure constamment que ce n'est pas nécessaire. C'est mon amie Meg qui m'a parlé d'Ellen. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûr de savoir comment elles se connaissent, mais… enfin voilà, elle m'a permis d'obtenir la place.

Il s'interrompit alors et Dean pria pour qu'il en ait fini avec ce monologue qui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde. Mais Castiel reprit finalement la parole. Il était évident qu'il parlait quand il était nerveux. Et il n'était pas à l'aise maintenant qu'il était seul avec Dean. Ce qui amusait grandement le jeune homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais vous dire de plus sur moi… je… j'aime dessiner… je dessine d'ailleurs dès que j'ai une minute à moi. Je… je fais du sport également… de la course principalement pour me maintenir en forme. Je suis végétarien et je… je pense être quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique et d'ouvert d'esprit.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser que Castiel ressemblait à quelqu'un qui remplissait un questionnaire sur un site de rencontre. Il hésita à le lui dire, mais choisit finalement de ne pas l'attaquer sur ce point. Il se contenta donc d'écouter et ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'il fut totalement sûr que Castiel avait fini cette fois.

\- Ecoute, tu m'as tout l'air de quelqu'un de bien Castiel. Je suis sûr que tu rêvais d'autre chose quand tu étais enfant. Tu ne pensais pas en être là à vingt-cinq ans non? Et il est encore temps pour toi de renoncer. Personne ne t'en voudra. Personne ne pourra t'en faire le reproche. Tu pourrais travailler n'importe où ailleurs. Tu n'as pas à risquer de te faire attraper juste parce qu'on te propose une jolie somme d'argent. C'est idiot et franchement, tu m'as l'air d'être bien plus intelligent que ça.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis reprit finalement la parole à son tour.

\- Non je ne suis pas idiot. Et oui, je suis peut-être un peu désespéré. Je ne dis pas qu'être votre chauffeur était le rêve de ma vie quand j'étais enfant, mais franchement… je me fiche de tout ça. J'ai besoin d'argent et personne ne pourrait m'offrir une paye équivalente ailleurs alors désolé mais je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer. Je sais ce que vous cherchez à faire Dean. Ellen m'a prévenu. Vous pensez pouvoir me convaincre de démissionner. Mais c'est peine perdue. Je vais garder ce travail. Et vous ne pourrez rien y faire. Vous n'avez pas le choix si vous voulez conserver vos clients et ne pas vous brouiller avec votre frère. A mes yeux, c'est vous qui êtes en position de faiblesse et pas l'inverse comme vous semblez le penser.

Dean était surpris par l'attaque de Castiel. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tort. Dean était effectivement coincé. Et si Castiel lui résistait, il serait obligé de l'accepter. Ou perdre son travail et s'exposer à la colère de Sam. Il était évident qu'il avait bien plus à perdre dans cette histoire. Mais cela ne le pousserait pas à renoncer pour autant. Il était suffisamment têtu pour poursuivre. Castiel jouait les durs, mais il finirait par craquer. Dean en était convaincu.

\- Nous verrons bien comment tout cela se terminera. Mais pour le moment, nous allons devoir coexister et collaborer. J'ai besoin que cela se passe aussi bien que possible. Alors… voilà comment les choses vont se Tu viendras me chercher demain chez moi. Je vais te donner l'adresse. La journée de demain est relativement calme. Cela devrait te permettre de te mettre dans le bain. J'ai trois tendez vous de deux heures chacun. Le premier est avec Mark, un acteur qui a eu sa période de gloire il y a quelques années. Il est plutôt gentil. Il ne devrait pas poser de problèmes. Le second client ne sera peut-être pas aussi agréable. Il s'agit de Paul. Il est juge à la Cour Fédérale, marié et père de trois enfants. Si quiconque apprenait qu'il me voit, il perdrait absolument tout. Il va donc se monter particulièrement méfiant avec toi. Le troisième client est Justin. C'est une jeune héritier qui n'a jamais eu à travailler dans sa vie. Il est riche à millions et il aime… disons qu'il a des préférences un peu particulières. Je le case toujours en fin de journée parce qu'après lui, j'ai toujours des difficultés à m'asseoir. Il aime me bousculer un peu. Il aime me donner la fessée. Et il est non seulement immense et extrêmement musclé, mais il est aussi parfaitement proportionné si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Un rendez-vous avec lui m'épuise totalement. Mais il est inoffensif. Et plutôt marrant. Il ne posera aucun problème.

Castiel semblait noter mentalement chacune de ces informations. Dean fut surpris de voir qu'il ne rougissait pas cette fois. Il avait pourtant pensé que lui donner tous ces détails le mettrait mal à l'aise. Il avait manqué son coup à nouveau. Tant pis. Ce serait pour la prochaine fois.

\- Je serais chez vous demain, confirma-t-il alors.

\- A neuf heures tapantes. Je ne suis jamais en retard. C'est une de mes marques de fabrique. Et je tiens à ce que cela continue. Oh et deux choses encore… tu peux me tutoyer. Je ne suis pas ton patron et nous sommes pratiquement du même âge. Le vouvoiement est ridicule dans ces circonstances. Et dernière précision… je t'interdis formellement de rentrer chez moi… de sonner à ton arrivée ou de frapper à la porte. Je ne veux pas que tu rentres chez moi. Je ne veux pas que tu rencontres mon frère. Je tiens à séparer ma vie professionnelle et ma vie personnelle. Est-ce que c'est compris?

Dean avait surtout peur que Sam tente de discuter avec Castiel. Qu'il lui en dise trop sur les incidents que son frère avait vécu. Ou prendre le risque qu'il finisse par s'entendre et par devenir amis. Castiel ne devait surtout jamais se faire une place dans sa vie en dehors du travail. Dean y tenait plus qu'à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- C'est noté. Je me contenterais de vous envoyer un message quand je serais arrivé.

Dean approuva d'un signe de la tête. Il donna ensuite son adresse et son numéro de téléphone à Castiel. Il le salua ensuite puis quitta la pièce. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui. De retrouver son frère et de penser à tout sauf à ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Il salua Ellen et Kevin avant de partir puis rejoignit sa voiture rapidement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser de Castiel. Il semblait effectivement être quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique et avenant. Il avait également probablement besoin d'argent. Et Dean n'aimait pas l'idée d'être celui qui lui ferait perdre ce travail. Mais cela n'entamait en rien sa motivation et sa détermination. Il allait pousser Castiel au bout. Appuyer là où cela faisait mal jusqu'à le faire craquer. Il était sincèrement désolé pour le jeune homme. C'était cruel et injuste pour lui. Mais il serait une victime collatérale. Et tout était de la faute d'Ellen après tout. Si elle ne l'avait pas engagé, Dean n'aurait pas eu à le maltraiter de la sorte. Oui. C'était ainsi qu'il allait aborder les choses. Tout était de al faute d'Ellen. Il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir mauvaise conscience ou de se sentir coupable. Il n'avait rien fait de mal.


	3. Soirées entre frères

**Bonsoir**

**Voici le chapitre 3 de cette histoire avec un peu de retard dû à un problème d'Internet.**

**Castiel se confie à Gabriel et Dean discute avec Sam.**

**Ce chapitre n'a pas été corrigé par Elissa donc toutes les fautes sont les miennes. Veuillez m'en excuser.**

**Merci pour votre fidélité et tous vos messages. **

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydne8201**

**Musique du chapitre:**

**Crazy de Seal**

**Chapitre 3 : Soirées entre frères**

_« L'amour fraternel est plus durable il ressemble à la pierre précieuse qui résiste aux plus durs métaux et dont la valeur s'accroît avec les années. »_

_Hector Carbonneau_

Castiel prit le temps avant de rentrer chez lui et après avoir quitté le bureau d'Ellen. Il n'avait rien de prévu et personne à voir mais il ne voulait pas faire face à Gabriel dans un tel état d'énervement. Il était absolument furieux. Il voyait clair dans le jeu de Dean et il le trouvait injuste. Il pouvait comprendre que le jeune homme soit vexé de se voir confié quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Mais Castiel n'était en rien responsable des décisions d'Ellen. Il n'avait fait que répondre à une offre d'emploi. Il avait besoin de cet argent. Il ne faisait rien de mal. Pourtant, Dean l'avait pris pour cible et cela ne faisait que commencer. Il allait le pousser à bout jusqu'à le faire craquer. C'était son objectif. Pousser Castiel à renoncer à ce job. Être suffisamment insupportable avec lui pour le convaincre d'aller voir ailleurs.

C'était insultant et cruel. Castiel ne méritait pas qu'on s'acharne ainsi sur lui. Surtout quand il avait tout fait pour paraître le plus sympathique et avenant possible. Il n'avait pas dit un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il n'avait pas insulté Dean. Il n'avait même pas répondu à ses provocations. Il aurait mérité une médaille pour le calme dont il avait fait preuve face à tant d'agression verbales. Dean était un imbécile et un salopard. Et Castiel allait devoir le supporter pendant des heures entières dès le lendemain. Il allait devoir ravaler sa colère, sa frustration et son envie de lui rentrer dedans. Il refusait de lui donner la moindre munition à utiliser contre lui ensuite. Il allait se montrer irréprochable. Mais il pouvait déjà sentir que cela allait être épuisant.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait réussi à avoir le dernier mot. Sans se montrer agressif ou laisser transparaître sa colère, il avait su remettre Dean à sa place à la fin de leur entretien. Il lui avait rappelé que le jeune homme n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter sa présence. Et il avait su trouver les mots justes pour le faire taire. Bien sûr, il était presque sûr que cela avait énervé Dean et qu'il le paierait certainement le lendemain. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu fier de lui malgré tout.

Il marcha durant un long moment sans réellement avoir du but en tête. Puis quand il fut enfin calmé, il reprit le chemin de l'appartement de Gabriel. Il savait que son frère l'y attendait déjà et que les questions pleuvraient dès son arrivée. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de Dean avec Gabriel. Il connaissait suffisamment son frère pour savoir qu'il ne pourrait s'empêcher de s'amuser de la situation. Et Castiel ne la trouvait pas drôle. Il allait devoir travailler avec quelqu'un qui le voyait comme un ennemi et qui semblait totalement déterminé à l'abattre. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être amusant dans tout ça.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas éviter son frère éternellement. Il serait bien obligé de lui faire face à un moment ou à un autre.

Il prit une grande inspiration avant de pousser la porte de l'appartement. Il espérait avoir quelques minutes à lui avant que son frère ne commence son interrogatoire. Mais il n'eut malheureusement pas cette chance. Gabriel était déjà là et apparut dans le couloir dès qu'il franchit la porte. Il prit toutefois le temps de la refermer derrière lui puis de retirer ses chaussures et sa veste avant de lui faire face. Gabriel se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement impatient de pouvoir lui poser toutes les questions tordues auxquelles il avait probablement réfléchi toute la journée. Castiel le salua d'un signe de la tête avant de prendre la direction de sa chambre. Il avait conscience qu'il ne fait que retarder l'échéance mais cela lui offrait quelques instants pour se préparer et il en avait bien besoin. Il se changea rapidement, optant pour une tenue confortable avant de retourner dans le salon. Gabriel l'y attendait toujours, les mains jointes dans le dos et un large sourire sur les lèvres. Castiel ne comprenait pas comment, à presque trente ans, son frère pouvait être aussi immature. Il était excité par tout et n'importe quoi. Faisait toujours des plaisanteries stupides et s'amusait des mêmes choses qu'un adolescent. Il restait parfois un mystère pour Castiel. Et ils avaient pourtant toujours été extrêmement proches.

\- Alors comment c'était ? demanda t-il finalement.

Castiel regrettait presque de lui avoir dit en quoi allait consister son travail. Il l'avait uniquement parce qu'il n'aimait pas mentir à son frère. Et parce que Gabriel avait la gentillesse de l'héberger sans exiger de lui qu'il se trouve un « vrai » travail. Il méritait bien que Castiel soit honnête.

\- Si je te dis que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, je suppose que tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille ? tenta t-il.

\- Oh je t'en prie Cassie, tu me connais mieux que ça. Je veux tout savoir. Ton nouveau travail est la chose la plus excitante qui soit arrivé depuis bien longtemps dans notre famille. Tu ne vas pas me priver du plaisir d'en savoir plus. Tu n'es pas aussi cruel.

Castiel soupira avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Gabriel se tenait toujours debout dans son dos.

\- Si tu étais capable de te montrer adulte et de te contenter de poser des questions convenables, je t'aurais probablement déjà tout dit. Mais on sait tous les deux que tu ne sais pas te tenir.

\- Je te promets de me montrer adulte. Je te promets de ne pas me moquer et de ne pas faire de plaisanterie de mauvais goût. Tu sais que j'en suis capable quand la situation l'impose.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en l'entendant. Gabriel était totalement incapable de se montrer sérieux. Et si cela lui permettait le plus souvent d'apaiser les tensions et de rendre les moments douloureux un peu moins compliqués, c'était aussi un de ses traits de caractère que Castiel avait le plus de mal à accepter.

\- J'aimerais vraiment te croire. Et j'aimerais également que cela soit vrai. Parce que ce travail … aussi amusant que tu puisses le trouver … est important pour moi. J'en ai besoin et j'aimerais avoir ton soutien. Parce que ça ne s'annonce pas vraiment facile.

Il attendit une seconde que son frère rebondisse sur ce qu'il venait de dire ou fasse une plaisanterie douteuse. Et il fut surpris quand cela ne se produit pas. A la place, Gabriel vint s'asseoir à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il semblait soudainement sérieux et Castiel ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser.

\- Cassie, je sais que je peux être … immature parfois. C'est ce qui fait mon charme. Mais je peux te promettre que je saurais me tenir cette fois. Si ce travail est important pour toi alors il l'est aussi pour moi. Et avant d'être le bout en train que tout le monde apprécie, je suis ton grand frère. Si tu as besoin que je sois sérieux, je le serais. Si tu as besoin d'une plaisanterie pour te détendre, tu l'auras. Je peux te le promettre.

Gabriel semblait sincère. Castiel avait vraiment envie de le croire. Il finit par hocher la tête avant de soupirer longuement. Il n'avait passé que très peu de temps avec Dean mais il en était ressorti épuisé. Et cela ne faisait que commencer. Gabriel avait raison. Il avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un. Il ne tiendrait jamais le coup s'il n'avait personne avec qui parler.

\- On ne peut pas dire qu'il était ravi de me rencontrer. Enfin pas moi personnellement mais … il n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir un chauffeur ou quelqu'un pour valider ses clients. Il pense pouvoir s'en charger seul … ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas puisque sa patronne exige qu'il soit accompagné. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui a pu se passer pour qu'elle prenne cette décision mais j'ai l'impression que c'était plutôt grave. Disons qu'à ses yeux, je suis l'ennemi et qu'en conséquence, il ne va pas me faciliter la tâche.

C'était un doux euphémisme. Dean n'allait pas seulement lui compliquer la tâche, il allait tenter de le pousser à bout. Il avait déjà commencé. Et il avait visiblement trouvé son plan d'attaque. Castiel allait rapidement devoir s'endurcir pour que les réflexions de Dean ne l'atteignent pas.

\- Il s'est montré plutôt agressif avec moi. Pas physiquement, je te rassure mais … je sais qu'il va continuer à se montrer désagréable et moqueur avec moi pour me pousser à démissionner. Il semble penser que si je suis celui qui part, personne ne le lui reprochera à lui. Et qu'il pourra ensuite reprendre sa vie là où il l'avait laissé. Ce qui est stupide si tu veux mon avis. Ellen n'est pas dupe. Je crois juste qu'il se sent pris au piège et trahi et que la seule personne contre laquelle il peut passer sa colère sans risque se trouve être moi.

Il vit Gabriel grimacer et il pouvait facilement deviner ce qu'il pensait. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse s'en prendre ainsi à son petit frère. Il l'avait toujours défendu. Même quand il était un peu charrié à l'école. Cette fois, pourtant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et cela devait probablement le frustrer.

\- Je pense que je connais déjà la réponse à cette question mais je dois tout de même te la poser … pourquoi est-ce que tu as pris ce boulot ? Tu sais que je n'exige pas de toi que tu paies un loyer. Et je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'aides financièrement. Tu devrais prendre le temps de trouver autre chose … un job où tu n'aurais pas à te faire constamment embêter comme cela sera visiblement le cas pour celui-ci.

Castiel savait bien que Gabriel n'avait pas besoin de son argent. Il gagnait très bien sa vie et pouvait parfaitement assumer son petit frère pendant quelques temps. Mais Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée de vivre à ses crochets. Il avait vingt cinq et il avait besoin de pouvoir être indépendant financièrement. C'était une question de fierté.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit pourquoi je le faisais. Je veux pouvoir être indépendant. Je veux participer aux dépenses quotidiennes. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau ou un poids pour toi. Et puis ce n'est que temporaire. Je ne vais pas en faire ma carrière. C'est juste le temps de trouver autre chose de plus intéressant.

\- Tu sais … c'est dingue parce que franchement … devenir le chauffeur d'un prostitué est quelque chose que j'aurais totalement pu faire avant. J'y aurais même trouver un certain plaisir. Mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu … que toi tu pourrais l'envisager. Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Castiel savait que son frère ne disait pas cela méchamment. Et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas entièrement faux. Mais il le prenait tout de même comme une critique. Comme un reproche. Et cela faisait écho à ce que Dean lui avait dit. Qu'il était sans doute trop prude pour un tel métier. Il en avait assez qu'on lui tienne ce genre de propos.

\- Excuse moi … je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne serais pas capable de le faire ! protesta t-il.

Gabriel sembla surpris par son ton. Il leva les deux mains dans sa direction en signe d'apaisement.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu n'étais pas capable de le faire. Parce que je sais que tu es capable de tout si tu le souhaites. Je disais que cela ne te ressemblait pas. Ce n'est pas … quelque chose que je t'imaginais faire un jour.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda aussitôt Castiel qui ne décolérait pas.

Il savait que sa réaction était probablement disproportionnée mais il s'en fichait. Il pouvait sentir la colère monter à nouveau en lui. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être dirigée contre Gabriel mais Castiel n'avait personne d'autre contre qui passer ses nerfs. Il espérait sincèrement que son frère ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

\- Et bien parce qu'il est question de … de …

\- De sexe ? Quoi ? Tu penses que je suis trop prude pour travailler avec quelqu'un comme Dean ? Parce que si c'est le cas alors tu te trompes. Vous vous trompez tous les deux. Je n'ai aucun problème avec le sexe … j'aime même beaucoup ça. Je ne suis pas prude. Je ne suis pas aussi facilement déstabilisable.

\- Je ne suis même pas sûr que ce mot existe …

\- Gabriel !

Gabriel acquiesça alors visiblement conscient qu'il était temps d'apaiser la situation et de calmer son frère.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi il t'a dit cela ou même comment il te l'a dit mais ce n'est pas ce que je pense de toi. Et d'ailleurs tu sais quoi ? Oublie ce que j'ai dit. J'ai été stupide, c'est tout.

Castiel n'avait pas envie de continuer à crier sur son frère. Il n'était pas en colère contre lui. Il ne devait pas oublier que c'était Dean qui l'avait mis dans cet état. Gabriel ne méritait pas qu'il s'en prenne à lui ainsi. Il prit donc quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Désolé, ce n'est pas contre toi que je suis en colère. Tu n'as rien fait. C'est … c'est Dean qui m'a mis hors de moi en jouant sur le fait que ce qu'il me disait de son métier me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Ce qui est normal après tout. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler ouvertement de sexe avec des inconnus. J'ai été déstabilisé c'est tout.

Gabriel hocha et Castiel songea alors que son frère aurait été bien plus à l'aise que lui dans la même situation. Dean n'aurait jamais pu le déstabiliser ou le faire rougir avec des propos similaires. C'était sans doute ce que Gabriel avait tenté de lui dire un peu plus tôt.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit pour que tu sois mal à l'aise ?

Castiel n'avait pas envie de rentrer dans les détails mais il ressentait tout de même le besoin de donner quelque informations à son frère après lui avoir injustement crié dessus. Il était toutefois presque sûr qu'il allait en rire aussitôt.

\- Il a juste … il m'a plus ou moins décrit ce qu'il acceptait de faire ou non. Il m'a donné quelques précisions sur la nature de ses prestations … et je mets au défi n'importe qui de ne pas avoir légèrement rougi à ma place. Je veux dire … il était question de fessée, de partouze et de main entièrement insérée à l'intérieur de … enfin bref tu vois où je veux en venir.

Gabriel avait les lèvres pincées quand Castiel reporta son attention sur lui. Il ne réagit pas pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater finalement de rire. C'était plus fort que lui sans doute. Il ne pouvait pas entendre ce genre de choses sans en rire ensuite. Cela les différenciait. Quand Castiel rougissait, Gabriel riait.

\- Ok je … je tiens à promettre que je ne me moque pas de toi … c'est juste la situation que je trouve amusante et … bref … il est évident que ce type cherche à te pousser à bout. Et franchement, il va te falloir du courage pour ne pas lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais la vraie question maintenant est la suivante … est-ce qu'il est beau au moins ? Je suppose qu'il doit l'être pour exercer ce métier mais je suis curieux de savoir à quoi il ressemble.

Castiel savait parfaitement que Gabriel cherchait à détendre l'atmosphère en ramenant la conversation sur un autre sujet. Il lui en était reconnaissant d'ailleurs. Il ne voulait surtout pas que la soirée se termine par une dispute ou sur une quelconque mauvaise note. Il avait besoin de reprendre des forces avant d'affronter Dean le lendemain.

\- Il est extrêmement séduisant … sans nul doute l'un des hommes les plus séduisants qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer dans ma vie. Et ce n'est pas une surprise puisqu'il a une longue liste de clients. Mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance et ça ne change rien pour moi. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse.

C'était pourtant ce qu'il avait remarqué en premier en le voyant. Et si Dean n'avait pas été un abruti de première, il aurait probablement eu du mal à ne pas y penser constamment. C'était finalement un mal pour un bien. Il était toutefois convaincu que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu envisager d'inviter Dean à boire un verre. Il aurait tenté sa chance.

\- Non ça ne change rien mais ça satisfait ma curiosité. Je n'ai pas une grande expérience en la matière même si je suis sûr que beaucoup pensent le contraire et c'est … honnêtement … c'est un univers qui me fascine. Je me demande comment cella peut fonctionner. Comment on peut en venir à payer quelqu'un pour du sexe. Comment on aborde un tel rendez vous … est-ce qu'on parle de ce qu'on veut faire avant ? Est-ce qu'on négocie ou est-ce qu'on passe directement aux choses sérieuses ?

Castiel s'était lui aussi posé la question. Ellen lui avait donné quelques informations sur ce point. Il pouvait parfaitement les partager avec Gabriel.

\- Apparemment, c'est Ellen, la patronne, qui rencontre les clients qui demandent à voir Dean. Elle leur explique ce qu'il accepte ou non de faire. Elle s'assure qu'ils ne représentent pas une menace pour Dean. Puis elle organise une rencontre entre eux pour qu'ils fassent connaissance et qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur la nature de la … prestation. Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient vraiment besoin d'en rediscuter quand ils ont rendez vous ensuite.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Il semblait prendre toutes ces informations au sérieux. Il semblait réellement fasciné par ce qu'il apprenait. Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Mais une nouvelle fois, il avait fini par ne plus être surpris par les réactions peu ordinaires de son frère. Il les avait acceptées comme faisant parties de lui.

\- Sans doute oui. Et puis payer pour discuter, ce n'est pas vraiment … rentable. Enfin … je suppose.

\- Je ne pense pas que c'est ce que ces hommes recherchent effectivement.

\- Et je ne les juge pas même si j'ai du mal à comprendre qu'on puisse payer pour quelque chose qu'on peut avoir gratuitement en faisant quelques efforts. Et puis même si on ne trouve personne, il reste toujours Internet et c'est gratuit.

\- Je te crois sur parole sur ce dernier point.

Gabriel hocha à nouveau la tête d'un air songeur. Castiel lui laissa quelque secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Parler avec son frère lui avait fait du bien. Il se sentait plus léger. Et il était content de l'avoir fait en fin de compte. Il savait qu'à compter de demain, il pourrait se confier à lui. Cela l'aiderait à tenir le coup.

\- Enfin … pour en revenir à ce qui est vraiment important, sache que tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoin de parler, de te plaindre ou juste de quelqu'un sur qui crier. Je te promets de ne jamais me moquer de toi.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi Gabe. J'aurais dû te faire confiance. Tu as toujours été là pour moi après tout.

\- Et je continuerais à l'être Cassie … mais je veux que de ton côté, tu peux me promettre de ne surtout pas oublier ton véritable objectif. Parce que si je ne critiquerais jamais ton choix de carrière, je n'accepterais jamais que tu exerces un métier qui ne te rend pas heureux juste parce que la paye est bonne. D'accord ?

Castiel acquiesça à son tour en souriant. Il n'était pas difficile pour lui de faire une telle promesse. Il n'avait pas l'intention de rester éternellement le chauffeur de Dean. Ce n'était pas son rêve. Il le faisait uniquement pour l'argent. Il ne perdait pas de vue son objectif. Il le savait dur à atteindre mais il avait confiance en lui. Il saurait faire en sorte de réaliser son rêve.

\- Je te le promets Gabe, finit-il par déclarer.

Gabriel lui tapota l'épaule puis se leva du canapé. Il indiqua ensuite la cuisine du menton.

\- J'ai préparé à dîner au fait. Quelque chose me dit que tu as faim. Et ça tombe bien parce que je t'ai fait ton plat préféré. Je savais que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de réconfort en rentrant à la maison.

Gabriel le connaissait effectivement par cœur. Et il savait comment le réconforter quand il en avait besoin. Il l'avait toujours fait depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Castiel savait qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Il aimait ses parents. Mais ils ne le comprenaient pas comme Gabriel le comprenait. Et c'était pour cela qu'il ne pourrait jamais leur dire qu'il avait accepté un tel job. Il ne pouvait compter que sur Gabriel pour se confier. Il avait eu la preuve ce soir que cela serait heureusement suffisant.

* * *

Dean était furieux comme rarement il l'avait été avant. Il était fou de rage. Contre Ellen qui l'avait piégé et trahi. Contre Sam qui était visiblement plus qu'un complice passif dans cette mascarade. Et contre Castiel enfin même s'il ne le méritait sans doute pas autant que les deux autres.

Dean avait pensé avoir pris le dessus sur lui assez rapidement durant leur entrevue. Il avait mis les choses au clair quant au fait qu'il ne voulait pas de Castiel avec lui. Il avait réussi à le déstabiliser à plusieurs reprises. Il avait trouvé un plan et un angle d'attaque qui semblaient efficaces. Puis Ellen les avait laissé seuls. Dean avait alors voulu se montrer parfaitement honnête avec Castiel. Pas par pitié mais parce qu'il allait se montrer probablement cruel avec lui dans les jours qui allaient suivre et il estimait que Castiel méritait de savoir pourquoi.

Et il avait pensé que cela suffirait. Mais à sa grande surprise, son futur chauffeur lui avait tenu tête. Il avait rappelé à Dean qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se plier aux exigences d'Ellen. Il lui avait assuré qu'il ne réussirait pas à le faire démissionner. Et il avait réussi à avoir le dernier mot alors que Dean pensait sincèrement avoir la maitrise de la conversation.

Il détestait avoir la sensation que la situation lui échappait. Il n'aimait pas quitter une discussion sans avoir la certitude d'avoir eu le dessus. Et cette fois, il n'en était pas sûr. Il se sentait déstabilisé et pris à défaut. Tout ce qu'il aurait aimé pousser Castiel à ressentir.

Et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il avait envie d'hurler ou de taper sur quelque chose jusqu'à ne plus rien ressentir du tout. Mais laisser libre court à sa rage serait admettre qu'il la ressentait. Et cela reviendrait à laisser Castiel gagner complètement. Ce que Dean refusait catégoriquement. Il prit donc quelques secondes dans la voiture pour retrouver son calme. La situation n'était pas totalement désespérée. Il pouvait encore s'en sortir s'il agissait intelligemment. Il avait toute la soirée pour y réfléchir. Il ne devait surtout pas désespérer.

Il finit par reprendre le chemin de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Sam. Il gagnait suffisamment d'argent pour avoir pu opter pour un quartier sûr et relativement huppé. Il avait également pu mettre suffisamment de côté pour financer les études de Sam pendant quelques années. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier tout ce qu'il avait déjà accompli. Il ne devait pas laisser une minuscule défaite gâcher tout le reste.

Quand il rentra chez lui, Sam était déjà là, installé à la table de la cuisine pour travailler. Il semblait plongé dans la lecture d'un livre épais que Dean savait totalement inintéressant. Sam avait toujours adoré les études. Il était le meilleur de sa classe depuis l'école primaire. Dean, de son côté, n'avait jamais été très doué. Il avait tout juste obtenu son diplôme à la fin du lycée. Il avait ensuite dû travailler. Et cela ne lui pesait pas. Il doutait d'avoir pu obtenir plus de toute façon.

Il se changea rapidement dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre la cuisine. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer le petit sourire de Sam. Il savait que son frère était probablement fier de lui et satisfait par la situation. Ellen et lui avaient manigancé dans son dos et Dean leur en voulait un peu. Mais il pouvait aussi les comprendre d'une certaine façon. Il savait qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui et s'il estimait cela stupide, il ne le leur reprochait pas.

\- Vas-y Sammy … interroge moi. Je peux sentir que tu en meures d'envie, lança t-il après avoir sorti une bière du frigo.

Il en posa une autre à côté du livre que son frère lisait avant d'ouvrir la sienne. Il en avala une gorgée sans quitter Sam des yeux.

\- Je dois reconnaître que je suis curieux d'en savoir plus sur ce Castiel. Ellen semblait plutôt contente de leur premier rendez vous mais j'aimerais savoir ce que toi tu en penses.

Sam connaissait le nom de Castiel. C'était une preuve de plus de ce que Dean savait déjà. Il n'avait pas seulement donné son accord à Ellen pour engager quelqu'un. Il avait également participé activement à la recherche et au choix de la personne adéquat. Sam était un traitre au même titre que la patronne de Dean. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas réellement. Il était en colère oui. C'était toutefois passager. Comme toujours, il n'en tiendrait pas rigueur à son frère très longtemps.

\- Et bien si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai trouvé prude, timide et totalement inadapté au poste. Mais tout le monde se fiche de mon avis de toute façon.

\- Dean, tu auras le dernier mot que tu veuilles le croire ou non. Et franchement, si après quelques temps tu estimes qu'il ne fait pas l'affaire, on cherchera quelqu'un d'autre. Mais laisse lui une chance. De toute façon, tu trouves tout le monde prude. Et c'est juste parce que les gens ne sont pas tous aussi à l'aise avec le sexe que toi.

Dean devait reconnaître qu'il trouvait les gens qu'il croisait plutôt coincés de façon générale. Lui n'avait aucun problème à parler de sexe. Il trouvait cela naturel. Et il aimait plus que tout mettre son frère mal à l'aise en lui en parlant. Pas de ses clients. Jamais de ses clients. C'était un sujet tabou entre eux. Mais de ses activités en dehors de ses heures de travail. Et Sam détestait ça.

\- Il a rougi Sammy … il n'existe aucune personne de plus de douze ans qui rougisse quand on parle de sexe … pas même toi et pourtant, tu as tout d'une écolière de douze ans.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel mais ne cessa pas de sourire pour autant. Il avait appris à ne pas être vexé par ce genre de réflexion. Il savait que ce n'était pas méchant. Dean était de toute façon physiquement incapable de se montrer cruel avec Sam.

\- Soyons réalistes une seconde … quelqu'un qui ne parvient pas à entendre parler de sexe sans se comporter comme un idiot ne pourra jamais être crédible auprès de mes clients. Et cela risque de devenir rapidement un problème pour moi.

Sam but une gorgée de sa bière avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

\- Ce ne sera un problème que si tu fais en sorte que cela en devienne un. Il te suffit de l'aider à s'acclimater … ce que tu es parfaitement capable de faire si tu y mets du tien.

Dean soupira. Il aurait effectivement pu aider Castiel à se sentir aussi à l'aise que possible. Mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas se montrer gentil avec lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait envie de rester.

\- Sauf que je ne suis pas son chaperon. Ce n'est pas à moi de lui apprendre la vie. Il a vingt cinq ans. Il devrait être suffisamment mature pour ne pas être aussi gêné par ce genre de conversation. Je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais j'ai fini par trouver quelqu'un de plus immature que toi.

C'était une plaisanterie qui revenait souvent entre Sam et lui. Mais Dean savait que ce n'était pas vrai. S'il avait fait en sorte de protéger Sam durant son enfance, son petit frère n'en avait pas moins été forcé de grandir rapidement. Il était devenu mature à un âge où il aurait du pouvoir se montrer insouciant. C'était un des regrets de Dean.

\- Il ne fera peut-être pas l'affaire. Je ne dis pas qu'il est parfait. Et je te l'ai déjà dit … s'il ne convient pas, on trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de ne pas le condamner avant même de lui avoir laissé une chance.

\- Je lui ai déjà dit que je lui laisserais une chance. Mais il n'a pas intérêt à faire fuir mes clients … parce que si l'un d'entre eux renonce à me voir à cause de lui, je le renverrais aussitôt.

Sam soupira et Dean savait qu'il était agacé par son attitude. Il n'aimait pas mettre son frère en colère. Cela arrivait toutefois plus souvent qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Ils étaient extrêmement proches. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas de se disputer pour autant. Heureusement pour eux, ils se réconciliaient toujours rapidement.

\- Du moment qu'il ne commet pas d'erreurs à cause de toi, ce ne sera pas un problème pour moi. Mais ce sera à Ellen de le renvoyer. Pas à toi.

\- Ne joue pas sur les mots Sammy.

Sam haussa les épaules avant de boire une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière. Dean pensa alors que la conversation était terminée. Il entreprit donc de commencer à préparer le dîner. C'était toujours lui qui cuisinait. Il avait appris très jeune et cela le détendait. Il aimait l'idée de subvenir aux besoin de son frère. Et cela ne s'appliquait pas seulement à l'aspect financier.

\- Je sais que l'idée d'avoir quelqu'un avec toi ne te plait pas Dean. Je sais que tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller seul. Mais ton métier … même si tu l'exerces dans un cadre aussi sécurisé que possible … il reste dangereux.

\- Aucun de mes clients ne serait capable de me faire du mal. Ils sont tous parfaitement inoffensifs.

\- Tous ? Est-ce que je dois te rappeler ce qui est arrivé avec Alastair ?

Dean sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale en entendant ce nom dans la bouche de son frère. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement. Il avait été terrifié ce jour-là. Il avait échappé au pire. Il en avait conscience. Mais c'était juste un incident qui n'avait plus aucune chance de se reproduire. Ellen s'en était assuré. Et Dean était plus vigilent encore.

\- Je sais que tu as eu peur pour moi et j'aurais émané t'épargner tout ça. Mais je m'en suis sorti et j'en ai tiré les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Ça ne se reproduira plus.

\- Dean, je n'ai pas seulement eu peur. J'ai été terrifié. Tu es ma seule famille et je refuse de te perdre. J'ai toujours su que ton choix de carrière était … que cela risquait un jour de te conduire dans des situations dangereuses. C'est pour ça que je refusais que tu continues. Je continue à espérer que tu arrêtes tout et que tu fasses autre chose de ta vie. Tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi. Tu es intelligent et plein de ressources.

Dean secoua la tête mais sans faire face à son frère. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre. Bien sûr, il aurait pu choisir d'être serveur ou barman. Mais il n'aurait jamais gagné autant d'argent en le faisant. Et il était doué dans son domaine. Il était le meilleur. Il ne comptait pas s'arrêter avant d'être trop vieux pour continuer.

\- J'ai fini par accepter que tu continues mais j'ai été clair avec toi depuis le début … ce n'était que si et seulement si tu acceptais de te plier à mes conditions. Elles ont juste évolué après ton incident avec Alastair. Je ne serais jamais tranquille s'il n'y a pas quelqu'un avec toi pour s'assurer que tout se passe bien.

\- Mais tout se passe bien … Alastair était un cas unique. Mes autres clients sont tous … extrêmement respectueux de mes limites. Ils ne me feront jamais de mal. Tout est parfaitement sous contrôle.

Dean entendit Sam reposer sa bière violemment sur la table dans son dos. Il avait réussi à l'énerver. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui. Il comprenait pourquoi il avait manigancé tout cela avec Ellen. Il était juste frustré et vexé de voir que son petit frère ne le croyait pas capable de se défendre seul. Il avait la sensation qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui.

\- C'est ce que tu me disais avant Alastair … c'est aussi ce que tu me disais quand tu vendais ton corps au premier venue dans la rue. Dean, tu crois que j'aime l'idée que mon frère se … qu'il se prostitue uniquement pour pouvoir me payer des études ? Tu crois que j'aime penser à ce que tu es en train de subir la journée pendant que je suis confortablement installé dans un amphi ou à la bibliothèque. Je sais que tout ceci n'est possible que grâce à toi. Mais tu me demandes beaucoup. Tu me demandes d'accepter quelque chose qu'à ma place, tu refuseras même d'imaginer. Mets toi à ma place une seconde et demande toi ce que tu ferais si les rôles étaient inversés.

Dean ne pourrait jamais tolérer que son frère puisse un jour se prostituer. Il méritait bien mieux que ça. Et il savait que l'accepter avait dû demander un énorme effort à son frère. Il savait combien cela devait être difficile pour lui. Il aurait parfois aimé que les choses soient différentes. Que leur père soit encore là pour les aider financièrement.

\- Je suis désolé Sammy. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi. Et oui, si j'ai commencé à me … prostituer c'est avant tout parce qu'on avait besoin d'argent. Le faire dans la rue était difficile. Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant que je travaille pour Ellen. Que tu veuilles le croire ou non, j'aime mon métier. Je veux dire … j'aime le sexe et la plupart du temps, je prends mon pieds avec mes clients. Je suis payer pour avoir des orgasmes. Je ne vois aucune raison de me plaindre.

Sam soupira à nouveau. Dean ne mentait pas. Il aimait se sentir désiré. Il aimait savoir qu'il offrait un service qui rendait ses clients heureux. Ce n'était peut-être pas ordinaire et la plupart des gens le voyait comme quelque chose de dégradant. Mais pas Dean. Il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Il ne s'en cachait pas.

\- Et je sais que c'est vrai même si je trouve ça complétement dingue. Je ne porte pas de jugement sur toi. Je ne pense que tu fais est honteux ou dégradant. Mais je ne suis pas naïf. Je sais que cela reste dangereux. Je veux juste que tu sois autant en sécurité que possible. Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre ?

Dean hocha la tête parce qu'il le comprenait. Il savait que Sam ne cherchait pas à l'infantiliser. Qu'il n'avait pas juste envie de le mettre en colère. Il le faisait par amour pour lui. Et c'était la meilleures des raisons qui soit. Il s'en voulait presque d'avoir déjà prévu de tout faire pour que Castiel prenne la fuite. Il savait que c'était un peu comme trahir la confiance de Sam. Mais il avait besoin de se débarrasser du jeune homme pour ensuite pouvoir prouver à son frère et Ellen qu'ils avaient tort de s'en faire pour lui. Tout s'arrangerait ensuite.

\- Je le comprends et … je vais accorder une chance à Castiel. Il doit venir me chercher demain. Je peux te promettre que je garderais l'esprit ouvert et que je ferais en sorte de me montrer sympathique avec lui. Mais tu sais que je le fais pour toi et uniquement pour toi.

\- Comme tout ce que tu as toujours fait Dean. Parfois, j'aimerais un peu que tu fasses quelque chose pour toi. Que tu te montres plus égoïste. Tu l'as bien mérité.

Dean n'avait pas la sensation de se priver de quoi que ce soit. Plus maintenant. Bien sûr, il avait fait des sacrifices durant son enfance pour s'assurer que Sam ne manque de rien. Mais cela avait changé maintenant. Il avait suffisamment d'argent pour se faire plaisir. Il avait la voiture de ses rêves, un bel appartement et des gens qu'il aimait autour de lui. Il sortait, rencontrait du monde et s'amusait. Il avait une belle vie.

\- Je crois que je l'ai été suffisamment en continuant à exercer ce métier malgré tes objections. Et je suis heureux Sam. Je ne me sens pas obligé de faire ce que je fais. Je ne manque de rien. On n'est pas dans Pretty Woman et je ne suis pas Julia Roberts. Je n'ai pas besoin que mon Richard Gere vole à mon secours et me sorte de cet enfer.

Il entendit Sam rire derrière lui et cela lui arracha un sourire.

\- Tu es bien moins séduisant que Julia Roberts, c'est vrai.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu es mon frère. Mais crois moi, les types que je rencontre ne pensent pas du tout la même chose que toi. Ils passent ensuite de longues heures à vanter les mérites de ma bouche, de mes fesses et …

\- Crois-moi, je le sais. Mais justement parce que je suis ton frère, je préfère ne pas le savoir. Ça m'évite de perdre le sommeil et d'être poursuivi par des images de toi qui me conduiraient tout droit dans un asile psychiatrique.

Dean haussa les épaules, amusé. Il devait reconnaître qu'imaginer la vie sexuelle de son frère avait à peu près le même effet sur lui. Il ne voulait pas entendre parler. Il n'avait aucun mal à parler sexe et de ses propres expériences. Mais il préférait ignorer ce que son frère faisait avec les jeunes femmes qu'il rencontrait. C'était bien mieux ainsi.

\- Mais plus sérieusement même si je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça … je voulais juste te dire que je suis … je suis désolé d'avoir eu à agir dans ton dos. J'aurais probablement du te le dire plus tôt … avant qu'Ellen le fasse. Je sais que tu as dû te sentir pris au piège et ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais. Alors voilà … désolé.

Dean détestait entendre son frère s'excuser. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente coupable. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait des regrets.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal Sammy. J'ai compris ta décision et si elle m'a effectivement mis en colère au début … c'est terminé maintenant. Et je ne pense pas qu'en parler pendant des heures changent quoi que ce soit.

Il se tourna pour pouvoir faire face à son frère et lui adressa un large sourire que Sam lui rendit aussitôt. La tension était retombée. Comme toujours entre eux, elle ne durait pas très longtemps. Ils n'étaient restés brouillés plusieurs jours qu'une seule fois dan leur vie. ET Dean ne voulait surtout pas que cela se reproduise. Il tenait bien trop à Sam pour prendre le risque de le perdre.

\- Maintenant, tu vas me parler de ce que tu es en train d'étudier même si cela risque de m'ennuyer au plus haut point et ensuite … tu me diras quand tu vas te décider à inviter Jess à dîner. Parce que franchement, tu risques de passer à côté de quelque chose de très chouette si tu attends trop longtemps.

Jess était une camarade de Sam que Dean avait rencontré une ou deux fois. Elle était belle, intelligente, drôle et ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle était parfaite pour lui. Dean pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Mais Sam était trop nerveux pour l'inviter. Dean était toutefois convaincu qu'elle dirait oui. C'était pour ça qu'il insistait autant.

\- Tu as raison sur au moins un point … ce que je suis en train d'étudier t'ennuierais à mourir … ça m'ennuie d'ailleurs moi aussi. Mais puisque tu veux savoir, il s'agit de droit administratif.

\- Et concernant Jess ?

\- Ne te mêle pas de ma vie amoureuse Dean et je ne me mêlerais pas de la tienne.

Il n'y avait aucun risque que Sam se mêle de sa vie amoureux pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'en avait pas. Il n'en voulait d'ailleurs pas. C'était bien simple ainsi. Se mêler de celle de son frère en revanche était une activité qu'il adorait. Cela mettait Sam mal à l'aise et Dean trouvait cela extrêmement amusant.

\- Je sais qu'elle est trop bien pour toi mais étrangement, je sais aussi qu'elle a très envie de sortir avec toi.

\- Si c'était le cas, elle m'aurait invité elle-même. Tu sais qu'elle n'est pas du genre à attendre que l'homme fasse le premier pas. Elle prend les choses en mains. Elle ne se plie pas à la norme qui veut que l'homme soit celui qui prend les initiatives.

\- Je le sais et c'est aussi pour ça que je l'aime autant. Mais elle est peut-être juste inquiète que tu puisses dire non.

Sam hocha la tête. Dean entreprit alors de lui expliquer pourquoi il était idiot d'attendre. Pourquoi il était grand temps pour lui de prendre son courage à deux mains et de faire ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis qu'il avait posé ls yeux sur Jess la première fois. Et en parlant à son frère, il oublia tout le reste. Il oublia Castiel et ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. C'était aussi ça la force de sa relation avec Sam. Elle lui permettait de ne plus penser à ses problèmes.


	4. Première journée

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 4. Elissa a quelques soucis avec Internet et elle n'a pas pu le corriger donc si vous trouvez des fautes, c'est de ma faute.**

**Merci pour vos messages et merci de continuer à me lire.**

**Castiel doit affronter sa première journée avec Dean et il ne fait rien pour lui faciliter la tâche.**

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Sydney8201Love is Madness de 30 seconds to Mars**

**Chapitre 4 : Première journée**

_« La meilleure réponse à une insulte est le silence la violence ne ferait qu'accroitre l'animosité du provocateur. »_

_Adrien Verschaere_

Castiel n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de sa vie. Pas même le premier jour aux Beaux-Arts. Il avait toujours été plus confiant sur ses capacités. Il n'était pas prétentieux mais il connaissait ses qualités et était parfaitement conscient de ses défauts également. Cela faisait en grande partie sa force. Il ne doutait pas de lui. Il ne s'engageait dans quelque chose que lorsqu'il était sûr d'en être capable. Il pesait le pour et le contre avant de se lancer. Il était toujours sûr de pouvoir réussir.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Il se sentait à la hauteur de son nouveau métier. Ce n'était pas très compliqué après tout. Il allait devoir conduire – ce qu'il savait faire – et s'assurer que Dean sortait indemne de ses rendez-vous. On n'exigeait pas de lui quoi que ce soit d'insurmontable. Il n'avait pas peur d'échouer. Mais il était tout de même stressé. Parce qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Dean avait en réserve pour lui. Il ne savait pas s'il se montrerait un peu plus sympathique avec lui ou s'il continuerait à tenter de le pousser vers la sortie. Il ne savait même pas si Dean daignerait lui adresser la parole. Il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer la situation et il détestait être ainsi dans l'ignorance.

Il avait heureusement passé une bonne soirée avec Gabriel. Il avait trouvé le sommeil facilement. Il était reposé et déterminé à être à la hauteur des exigences d'Ellen. C'était un bon point pour lui.

Il avait reçu un SMS de sa patronne l'informant que la voiture avait été déposée en bas de chez lui. Castiel Il avait également reçu l'adresse à laquelle rejoindre Dean. Il se prépara donc rapidement, avala un petit déjeuner consistant pour ne pas avoir faim ensuite puis salua Gabriel et descendit finalement.

Le véhicule qui l'attendait était incroyable. Castiel n'était pas vraiment branché voitures mais il savait reconnaitre un véhicule de luxe quand il en voyait un. Il s'agissait d'une Porsche 4x4 qui en imposait. Il savait que le choix était destinée à prouver à quiconque en doutait encore que Dean était un prostitué de luxe. Que ceux qui pouvaient se l'offrir étaient forcément fortunés. Cela collait avec l'image qu'Ellen voulait donner de son business. Castiel trouvait les clefs dans sa boîte aux lettres. Il monta dans le véhicule et prit quelques secondes pour en apprécier l'intérieur. Il serait à l'aise ici pour attendre Dean. C'était confortable et chaleureux. Il sourit en mettant le contact.

Rejoindre l'adresse où Dean vivait ne fut pas vraiment compliqué. Les rues étaient relativement désertes à cette heure-ci. Les gens étaient déjà au travail et Castiel n'eut pas le moindre mal à se garer une fois arriver sur place. Dean vivait dans un quartier chic du centre-ville. Castiel regarda une seconde autour de lui avant de sortir son téléphone et d'envoyer un message au jeune homme pour le prévenir qu'il était là.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un costume qui semblait hors de prix. Une nouvelle fois, c'était avant tout pour les apparences. Castiel aurait été prêt à parier que le jeune homme aurait choisi une autre tenue s'il en avait eu la possibilité. Il était toutefois à couper le souffle dans son costume. Il semblait avoir conçu pour lui. Il épousait sa silhouette à merveille. Mettait ses épaules larges en valeur. Et son pantalon avait été visiblement choisi pour accentuer un peu plus encore la courbe parfaite de ses fesses.

Castiel détourna les yeux pour ne pas que Dean puisse lui reprocher de l'observer. Il le laissa monter en voiture et remit le contact en silence. Il ne choisit de prendre la parole que lorsqu'ils furent en route, GPS allumé pour les guider.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois savoir concernant ton premier client ? demanda t-il pour être le plus prêt possible.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin. Il semblait agacé de l'entendre parler. Il serrait un mug de voyage dans une main et avait ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Il soupira longuement avant de détourner le regard.

\- Ne lui demande pas d'autographe et tout devrait bien se passer.

\- Je n'en avais pas l'intention. Je voulais juste … je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas une attitude particulière à adopter pour éviter de rendre les choses plus compliquées.

Castiel aimait être préparé. Il aimait savoir exactement où il mettait les pieds avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais cette fois, il n'avait que très peu d'informations. Et le domaine dans lequel il allait évoluer était totalement inconnu de lui. Il avait peur de faire quelque chose qui le mettrait ensuite en difficulté. Il avait espéré que Dean serait coopératif. Il avait eu tort.

\- Contente toi de me déposer dans la chambre et tais toi. Je pense que ça devrait suffire.

Castiel soupira mais choisit de ne pas riposter. Il se sentait attaqué et il était difficile pour lui de faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas se disputer avec Dean dès les premières minutes de leur collaboration. Il devait se montrer plus adulte et mature que lui. Il s'en savait capable.

\- Je peux être silencieux.

\- Ah oui ? Et bien si c'est effectivement le cas alors commence par le faire ici et maintenant. J'apprécierais assez que tu m'épargnes ton bavardage inutile.

Castiel hocha la tête. Si Dean voulait jouer à ce jeu alors il pouvait en faire de même. Il n'avait pas l'intention de lui donner des munitions pour lui tirer dessus ensuite. Il se contenta donc de monter un peu le son de l'autoradio et se concentra sur la route.

Ils firent le chemin en silence. Le rendez-vous avait lieu dans un hôtel luxueux du centre. Castiel était déjà passé devant sans jamais rentrer. Il n'en avait définitivement pas les moyens. Il gara la voiture devant et laissa les clefs au voiturier avec un sourire. Il n'était pas habitué à un tel service et il ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place.

Il l'ignora toutefois et suivit Dean à l'intérieur. Il ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui dans l'hôtel savait parfaitement ce que le jeune homme venait y faire. Il supposait que le voir rester seulement deux heures sur place avait mis la puce à l'oreille de certains employés. Mais de ce genre d'endroit, on était payé pour garder les secrets de clients fortunés. Castiel supposait que c'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait motivé le choix du client de Dean.

Dean ne s'arrêta pas à l'accueil pour demander le numéro de la chambre. Il prit directement l'ascenseur sans quitter ses lunettes de soleil et sans regarder autour de lui. Il était visiblement habitué. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise pour Castiel.

Il ne fut pas étonné non plus de voir qu'ils s'arrêtaient au dernier étage. Il suivit Dean à l'extérieur de l'ascenseur puis jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Il laissa le jeune homme frapper et attendit qu'on leur ouvre en restant juste derrière lui.

Le client de Dean était un homme d'une quarantaine d'années. Castiel pouvait deviner qu'il avait du être séduisant par le passé. Mais il s'était visiblement laissé aller depuis qu'il n'avait plus autant de succès. Il semblait toutefois sympathique et leur fit signe d'entrer en souriant. Dean pénétra dans la chambre, Castiel sur les talons.

\- Ellen m'a prévenu que vous seriez là. Je suis Mark et si je peux comprendre la nécessité de votre présence, je peux vous garantir que vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.

Castiel fut surpris de voir Mark s'adresser à lui sans aucune gêne. Il ne semblait pas perturbé par la présence d'un inconnu. D'un homme qui saurait exactement qu'il avait payé Dean pour coucher avec lui. Il était détendu. Ne paraissait pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou de la drogue. Il n'était visiblement pas un danger.

\- Je pense que tu peux nous laisser non ? demanda Dean.

Castiel tourna le visage vers lui. Il avait traversé la chambre et était assis sur le lit, les jambes sensiblement écartée. Il avait également retiré ses lunettes de soleil. Castiel ne put pas détacher ses yeux de lui pendant quelques secondes. Il était incroyablement sexy. Et le voir sur le lit en sachant ce qu'il allait y faire ensuite donnait des idées à Castiel. Il déglutit avec peine avant de reporter son attention sur Mark. Lui aussi observait Dean. Il semblait séduit. Ce qui n'était pas une surprise. Mais il ne paraissait pas nerveux ou inquiétant. Castiel pouvait partir l'esprit tranquille.

\- Je vais t'attendre dans le hall. Si dans deux heures, tu …

\- Si je ne suis pas là, tu voleras à mon secours. Oui, je sais. Va donc m'attendre en bas s'il te plait.

Castiel n'aimait pas du tout le ton que Dean avait employé mais il le garda pour lui. Il salua Mark puis quitta la chambre sans demander son reste. Reprendre l'ascenseur seul lui fit une drôle d'impression. Il se demandait si Dean était déjà nu dans la chambre. Si Mark et lui allaient prendre un verre avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. On pouvait faire beaucoup en deux heures. Il était toutefois préférable qu'il n'y pense pas trop. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'avoir une réaction inappropriée.

Il rejoignit le hall et prit place sur l'un des larges canapés prévus pour les clients. Personne ne prêta attention à lui et Castiel se sentit rapidement à l'aise. Il sortit son bloc note et un crayon. Il commença à dessiner ce qu'il voyait autour de lui pour passer le temps.

Il se lassa toutefois rapidement. Il n'avait toutefois rien à faire d'autre pour s'occuper. Il allait devoir songer à amener un livre la prochaine fois. Ou peut être une de ses tablettes qui lui permettrait de regarder Netflix. Il partit finalement s'installer au bar et commanda un café hors de prix. Le serveur le lui apporta rapidement. Il ne l'interrogea pas sur ce qu'il faisait là et ne tenta pas non plus de faire la conversation. Castiel en fut grandement soulagé. Il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre.

Deux heures plus tard, Dean réapparut dans le hall. Mark n'était pas là. Castiel paya son café puis rejoignit le jeune homme. Il avait visiblement pris une douche. Il ne ressemblait définitivement pas à quelqu'un qui venait de faire l'amour. Son costume n'était pas froissé. Il était parfaitement coiffé et avait remis ses lunettes de soleil. Castiel l'observa une seconde pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait aucune marque avant de le suivre à l'extérieur de l'hôtel. Ils récupèrent la voiture et se remirent en route.

Si tous les rendez-vous de Dean se passaient ainsi alors Castiel n'avait aucune raison d'être inquiet. Bien sûr, l'ambiance avec le jeune homme était définitivement tendue. Mais le travail de Castiel était extrêmement simple. Il pourrait s'en sortir sans problème.

Le deuxième rendez vous avait lieu dans un autre hôtel en périphérie de la ville cette fois. L'endroit avait été sans doute choisi pour que le client de Dean ne puisse pas croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Si quelqu'un apprenait ce qu'il faisait, il risquait de tout perdre. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être méfiant.

Il n'y avait pas de voiturier cette fois. Le jeune homme trouva toutefois une place assez facilement. Dean n'avait toujours pas parlé et Castiel commençait à trouver le silence pesant.

\- Rien à me dire sur ce client non plus ? demanda t-il.

Dean le foudroya aussitôt du regard. Castiel ne détourna toutefois pas les yeux. Il avait besoin d'une réponse. Et Dean allait devoir la lui donner qu'il le veuille ou non.

\- Il ne va pas apprécier de te voir.

\- C'est noté.

Une nouvelle fois, Dean entra dans l'hôtel sans regarder autour de lui. Une nouvelle fois, il prit l'ascenseur sans avoir à demander le numéro de la chambre Tout était parfaitement répété et maitrisé. Le jeune homme savait parfaitement ce qu'il devait faire. Castiel le suivit en silence. Il eut cette fois l'impression qu'on les suivait du regard mais il choisit de l'ignorer. S'il était vraiment mal à l'aise, il lui suffirait d'aller attendre dans la voiture.

Ils remontèrent le couloir en silence, Dean devant Castiel. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avant qu'ils aient besoin de frapper et l'homme à l'intérieur leur fit aussitôt signe d'entrer. Il semblait plus nerveux que le premier client du jeune homme. Mais ce n'était pas une surprise pour Castiel.

\- J'avais espéré qu'Ellen ferait une exception pour moi. Nous nous connaissons depuis un moment maintenant et elle devrait savoir que je ne représente pas une menace pour toi, lança t-il en regardant Dean.

Ce dernier lui posa la main sur la joue pour la caresser une seconde avant d'aller s'installer sur le lit. Cette fois, il se tint droit et croisa les jambes. Il adaptait son attitude au client. C'était sans doute une marque de son professionnalisme.

\- Ellen est stupide. Et si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, Castiel ne serait pas là. Mais elle ne fera pas d'exception … même pour toi.

Castiel n'aimait pas que les deux hommes parlent de lui comme s'il n'était pas là. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas intervenir. Il était évident que sa présence mettait le client de Dean mal à l'aise. Il l'étudia une seconde. Il était plus âgé que le précédent. Approchait probablement des soixante dix ans. Il doutait qu'il puisse faire du mal au jeune homme. Et s'il tentait quelque chose, Dean était bien plus fort que lui. Il ne risquait rien.

\- J'espère que vous savez que révéler mon nom pourrait détruire ma vie et gâcher sérieusement la vôtre également, jeta l'homme en posant enfin son regard sur Castiel.

Ce dernier hocha aussitôt la tête.

\- J'ai signé une clause de confidentialité et je sais à quoi je m'exposerais en révélant quoi que ce soit. Vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi. Je ne suis là que pour m'assurer que Dean aille à chacun de ses rendez vous et en reparte en temps et en heure.

Ce n'était pas exactement la totalité de sa mission. Il devait également assurer la sécurité du jeune homme. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le préciser. Pas quand il était évident que ce client ne représentait pas la moindre menace pour Dean.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Je serais dans le hall si …

\- Si j'ai besoin de toi, je sais je sais, le coupa Dean à nouveau.

Castiel hocha la tête puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil au client du jeune homme. Il ne le regardait plus. A la place, il avait les yeux rivés sur Dean. Il le dévorait littéralement du regard. Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il aurait fait la même chose si cela n'avait pas inapproprié.

Il quitta finalement la chambre sans perdre une seconde de plus. Il ne s'arrêta pas dans le hall. Il n'aimait pas la façon dont le réceptionniste le regardait. Il avait la sensation que ce dernier savait parfaitement ce qui était en train de se passer. Et il détestait qu'on puisse le juger. Il ne faisait rien de mal. Dean non plus d'ailleurs. Si cet homme avait le moindre problème avec ses activités, il n'avait qu'à refuser de lui louer une chambre.

Castiel s'installa finalement dans la voiture. Il ressortit son carnet mais ne dessina que très peu. Le paysage n'était pas particulièrement intéressant et il n'avait pas d'inspiration pour le moment. Il se contenta donc d'écouter la radio, changeant de stations à chaque fois que la chanson diffusée lui déplaisait.

Le temps lui semblait incroyablement long. Il n'avait rien pour se distraire et son esprit ne cessait de le renvoyer à Dean. Il savait parfaitement ce que le jeune homme était en train de faire. Mais il s'interrogeait sur les détails. Sur les rôles de chacun. Sur ce à quoi Dean pouvait ressemblait entièrement nu. C'était toutefois dangereux pour lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas finir par être attiré par le jeune homme d'une quelconque manière. Il tenta donc de se changer les idées en regardant les gens aller et venir autour de lui.

Dean finit par sortir de l'hôtel parfaitement à l'heure. Une nouvelle fois, il était douché et parfait. Castiel déverrouilla la voiture et le regarda s'installer.

\- Tout s'est bien passé ? demanda t-il un peu bêtement.

Dean le dévisagea alors. Il n'avait pas remis ses lunettes de soleil cette fois et pendant une seconde, Castiel fut fasciné par la couleur incroyable de ses yeux.

\- Je viens de laisser un homme qui a l'âge d'être mon grand père me toucher et me prendre par derrière pendant deux heures … et j'ai dû faire comme si c'était exactement ce que je voulais … comme si j'adorais ça. Alors si ta question est : est-ce que j'ai été à la hauteur ? La réponse est oui … oui comme toujours. Mais si tu veux savoir si j'ai aimé coucher avec lui alors la réponse est … à ton avis ?

Castiel devait reconnaître que sa question était stupide. Il avait juste voulu faire la conversation. Il avait eu tort. Il était évident que si Dean aimait ce qu'il faisait, certains rendez-vous étaient plus compliqués que d'autres. Il hocha donc la tête et se promit de ne plus poser de questions de ce genre.

\- On a deux heures avant le prochain rendez-vous. Tu veux aller manger quelque chose ? demanda t-il en s'engageant sur la route.

Dean ne répondit pas immédiatement. Castiel n'insista pas. S'il voulait rester silencieux, il ne le forcerait pas à parler. A sa grande surprise, Dean finit toutefois par reprendre la parole.

\- Il y a un petit restaurant à quelques pâtés de maison de l'hôtel pour mon prochain rendez-vous.

Castiel sourit alors. Dean ne l'avait pas envoyé balader cette fois. Il voulait voir cela comme une petite victoire. Il suivit donc les instructions du jeune homme et se gara devant le restaurant en question.

Ils s'installèrent devant une large baie vitrée. Dean commanda une salade alors que Castiel choisissait un hamburger végétarien. Il supposait que le jeune homme n'avait pas le luxe de manger un repas trop lourd avant un rendez-vous. Il avait presque de la peine pour lui.

\- Je sais que ma question va probablement t'énerver mais est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois vraiment savoir concernant le prochain client ?

Dean but une gorgée d'eau avant de répondre.

\- Il n'est pas méchant et il n'est pas dangereux. Je pense que c'est la seule chose que tu as besoin de savoir mais parce que je peux sentir que tu es curieux, je vais t'en dire un peu plus.

Castiel pouvait sentir que le jeune homme allait lui parler uniquement pour le mettre mal à l'aise. Mais il avait toutefois besoin d'avoir un maximum d'informations pour savoir à quoi s'attendre. Dean lui avait déjà dit que ce client avait des goûts un peu particulier. Il ne voulait pas s'inquiéter de quelque chose qui était prévu au contrat.

\- Il aime quand les choses sont un peu disons … violentes. Il ne me fait jamais mal. Il aime juste avoir l'impression que c'est le cas. Il me bouscule. Il m'attache. Il me donne la fessée parfois. Et il réduit la préparation au strict minimum. Je le prends toujours en dernier. Parce qu'après lui, je suis totalement incapable de coucher avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Castiel déglutit avec peine. Il avait du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse prendre du plaisir ainsi. Dean ne pouvait décemment pas apprécier qu'on le traite ainsi. Il se demandait comment il pouvait avoir accepté un tel client. C'était certainement une question d'argent.

\- Mais tout ce qu'il me fait a été discuté au préalable. Il connait mes limites et il les respecte toujours. Et je dois reconnaître que j'aime assez l'idée qu'il puisse prendre le dessus sur moi et me maitriser sans trop de mal.

Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il s'agissait de la vérité mais il choisit de ne pas poser la question. Il était déjà suffisamment mal à l'aise comme ça. Et Dean le savait. Le sourire qu'il avait prouvait combien il était satisfait d'avoir réussi à le déstabiliser.

\- Tant mieux si cela te plait. Je suppose que ça rend les choses plus facile pour toi.

\- Oh crois moi Castiel, les choses sont plus que simples avec lui … elles sont particulièrement agréables. Et le plus souvent, l'orgasme qui suit est assez incroyable.

Dean fut heureusement interrompu par l'arrivée de leur serveuse avec leurs plats. Castiel pouvait sentir combien ses joues étaient rouges. Il avait le cœur qui battait vite et fort et les mains moites. Il se concentra sur son hamburger pour ne pas croiser le regard de Dean et lire la satisfaction sur son visage. Le silence était préférable finalement. Castiel le comprenait maintenant.

* * *

Dean devait reconnaître qu'il avait du mal à trouver Castiel désagréable. Il pouvait sentir que le jeune homme faisait des efforts pour respecter ses instructions et pour lui rendre les choses aussi faciles que possible. Il n'avait pas frappé à la porte en arrivant. Il s'était contenté d'envoyer un message prévenant de son arrivée. Dean avait presque espéré qu'il oublierait ses consignes et commettrait une erreur. Il aurait alors eu une raison de le détester et de lui crier dessus. Mais Castiel faisait de son mieux et Dean avait du mal à se montrer agressif avec lui.

Il se contenta donc de rester silencieux. Il répondit sèchement à sa seule question avant son premier client. Il garda ses lunettes pour paraître aussi distant que possible. Avoir quelqu'un avec lui avant de commencer à travailler et savoir que ce même quelqu'un allait l'attendre pendant qu'il couchait avec son client le déstabilisait complètement. Il n'avait pas honte de ce qu'il faisait. Et Castiel semblait ne pas vouloir poser de jugements sur ses activités. Mais il était toutefois un peu gêné en sachant que le jeune homme savait.

Il mit toutefois tout cela de côté et tenta de se concentrer sur les rendez vous qui l'attendaient. La journée était relativement calme et si Dean savait qu'elle allait se finir en apothéose, il était également content de pouvoir rentrer plus tôt. Et de pouvoir se séparer de Castiel rapidement.

Il était toujours déterminé à le faire fuir. Il avait promis à Sam de se tenir à carreaux mais il refusait d'avoir un baby sitter pour veiller sur lui alors même qu'il était parfaitement capable de le faire seul. Il allait le leur prouver. Mais il devait agir avec intelligence et se montrer patient. Attaquer Castiel d'entrée n'était pas la solution. Il devait lui donner l'impression qu'il l'acceptait – à contre cœur bien sûr – avant de commencer à le pousser à bout.

Ellen avait déniché pour eux une voiture que Dean savait extrêmement chère et luxueuse mais qu'il détesta dès le premier regard. Il savait qu'il était important de donner une certaine image à ses clients. Il offrait des services que seuls les plus riches pouvaient se payer. L'image qu'il renvoyait devait coller avec les prix qu'il affichait. C'était pour cela qu'il choisissait toujours des costumes hors de prix. Qu'il les faisait sur mesure pour être sûr qu'ils le mettent parfaitement en valeur. Il avait toutefois toujours refusé de renoncer à sa voiture. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi luxueuse qu'Ellen le voulait mais elle était un refuge pour Dean. Elle était l'endroit au monde où il se sentait le mieux. Et il estimait avoir le droit de la conserver. Le fait qu'on lui impose cette nouvelle voiture était une raison de plus de faire en sorte que Castiel renonce. Même si rien de tout ceci n'était de sa faute.

Le jeune homme le suivit jusque dans la chambre que son premier client avait réservé pour leur rendez-vous. L'hôtel était magnifique et Dean l'aimait tout particulièrement. Ici, personne ne prêtait attention à lui. Et si tout le monde savait parfaitement ce qu'il venait y faire, il ne s'y sentait pas observé pour autant. C'était l'endroit idéal pour lui.

Mark avait été prévenu de la présence de Castiel. Il n'avait pas opposé la moindre objection. Il semblait comprendre pourquoi Ellen avait insisté pour que Dean soit accompagné. Il se montra poli avec Castiel. Il n'était visiblement pas gêné que le jeune homme puisse le reconnaître. Ou qu'il puisse ensuite parler de lui à quelqu'un. Il avait confiance en Ellen. Il avait raison. Elle avait verrouillé le contrat de son nouvel employé de sorte à ce que personne ne puisse trahir la confidentialité des noms des clients.

Castiel sembla gêné durant les quelques minutes que durèrent sa rencontre avec Mark. Il fit toutefois un effort pour que cela ne se voit pas. Il se sentit contraint de rappeler qu'il interviendrait si toutefois Dean n'était pas de retour dans les temps imparti. Ce qui était stupide bien sûr. Mark ne représentait pas de menaces. Il avait toujours été parfaitement respectueux des limites de Dean. Il était gentil et délicat avec lui. Presque tendre parfois. Dean ne se sentait pas en danger avec lui. Mais Castiel ne pouvait bien sur pas le deviner.

Il fit heureusement par quitter la chambre et Dean se retrouva seul avec Mark. Il lui offrit un verre que le jeune homme fut contraint d'accepter. Durant les deux heures qui allaient suivre, il devait donner la sensation à Mark qu'il avait envie d'être là. Il devait faire en sorte de le satisfaire. Cela impliquait qu'il ne lui refuse rien du moment que cela ne sortait pas des limites fixées dans leur contrat.

Mark ne parla pas de Castiel. Il ne perdait que rarement du temps à discuter quand il se trouvait avec Dean. Ils burent leur verre rapidement puis le jeune homme se déshabilla et prit place sur le lit. Il connaissait suffisamment Mark à présent pour savoir ce qu'il aimait lui faire. Il s'adaptait toujours aux désirs de ses clients. Il faisait mine de résister quand c'était ce que l'autre voulait. Il se montrait pliant et enthousiaste quand c'était nécessaire. Mark n'avait pas d'exigences particulières. Il n'avait pas d'envies qui sortaient du commun. Dean n'avait aucune difficulté à le satisfaire pleinement.

Il regarda Mark se déshabiller à son tour puis prendre place sur lui. Il écarta les jambes pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il gémit quand l'ancien acteur l'embrassa dans le cou. Il l'encouragea à continuer quand il commença à le caresser. Mark manquait parfois cruellement de confiance en lui et Dean savait combien il aimait s'entendre dire qu'il faisait bien.

Il le laissa le préparer lentement puis gémit à nouveau quand Mark pénétra enfin à lui. Il souffla son nom alors qu'il allait et venait en lui. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Dean n'y prenait pas toujours un plaisir énorme mais il n'était pas non plus dégoûté par son client. Il mettait un point d'honneur à atteindre l'orgasme. Peu importait la méthode employée pour y parvenir.

Il n'eut toutefois pas à travailler trop dur cette fois puisque Mark se chargea de saisir son sexe et de la masturber jusqu'à le faire jouir.

Ils restèrent ensuite allongés côte à côte sur le lit jusqu'à ce que Dean soit contraint de mettre un terme à leur rendez-vous. Il prit une douche rapide pour chasser l'odeur de Mark de son corps. Si les clients savaient parfaitement qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à coucher avec lui, ils ne devaient surtout pas en avoir la moindre preuve sous les yeux.

Dean finit par quitter la chambre. Castiel l'attendait dans le hall. Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme recommence à l'interroger sur son prochain client. Paul était juge à la cour fédérale, marié et père de trois enfants. Il n'avait jamais réussi à assumer son homosexualité. Il devait se cacher. Et il ne serait sans doute pas aussi à l'aise avec l'idée qu'un inconnu soit au courant de ce qu'il faisait.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans sa chambre, il le fit d'ailleurs savoir immédiatement. Castiel ne se laissa pas déstabiliser et Dean devait reconnaître qu'il était parfaitement dans son rôle. Il fut toutefois soulagé quand le jeune homme quitta finalement la chambre pour rejoindre le hall ou la voiture. Il put enfin se concentrer à nouveau sur Paul.

Ce dernier lui rappela combien la présence de Castiel représentait une menace pour lui. Dean s'empressa de lui assurer qu'il comprenait. Qu'il n'était pas content non plus et que l'idée ne venait pas de lui. Paul sembla le croire. Il finit par se taire et par passer aux choses sérieuses.

Si Dean trouvait Paul touchant et s'il avait de la peine pour lui de devoir ainsi se cacher tout le temps, il lui était tout de même difficile de faire mine d'avoir envie de lui. Comment pouvait-il avoir envie d'un homme qui avait l'âge d'être son grand père ? Heureusement pour lui, Paul insistait toujours pour qu'il s'installe à genoux et qu'il le laisse le prendre de derrière. Il pouvait alors se contenter de gémir et de crier le nom de son client. Il n'avait pas à faire d'efforts particulier. Paul le prépara rapidement puis après quelques secondes passées à le complimenter sur son physique – comme à chaque fois – il passa enfin aux choses sérieuses. Dean n'y prit aucun plaisir. C'était trop rapide et Paul ne semblait pas se soucier de stimuler sa prostate. Il simula toutefois son plaisir pour satisfaire son client. Il cria son nom, gémit souvent puis fit mine de jouir. Il contracta ses muscles pour que cela ait l'air plus vrai encore. Paul finit par atteindre l'orgasme. Il ne se retira pas immédiatement et Dean dut prendre son mal en patience pour ne pas le décevoir.

Il prit à nouveau une douche rapide pour effacer toutes traces de son acticité. Quand il rejoignit Castiel, il se sentait fatigué et il savait qu'il était encore loin d'avoir terminé.

Il aurait aimé que le jeune homme soit silencieux. Il ne put toutefois pas s'empêcher de lui poser des questions. Et Dean ne put pas se retenir de lui répondre. Car sa question était stupide. Croyait-il vraiment que le jeune prostitué aimait coucher avec un homme comme Paul ? Il appréciait son client. Il savait que ces rendez-vous étaient le seul moment où il pouvait être réellement lui-même. Et il faisait toujours en sorte de lui donner pleine et entière satisfaction. Mais il n'aimait pas coucher avec lui. Castiel aurait dû s'en douter.

Heureusement, l'interrogatoire prit fin dès que Dean lui répondit. A la place, son chauffeur lui proposa d'aller manger un morceau avec lui. Ce que Dean accepta aussitôt. Il devait reconnaître qu'il avait un peu faim. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manger trop. Il avait très envie d'un hamburger bien gras mais il devait absolument se montrer raisonnable. Il opta donc pour une salade.

Castiel ne mit pas très longtemps à l'interroger à nouveau. Dean se fit un plaisir de lui répondre cette fois. Il était frustré par ce qu'il mangeait et tendu quant à son prochain rendez-vous. Entendre Castiel lui demander s'il y avait des choses à savoir fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Il lui donna tous les détails et le regarda rougir comme une écolière à qui on parlait de sexe pour la première fois. Il s'amusa de le voir aussi gêné par ses propos. Il obtint finalement ce qu'il voulait assez rapidement. Castiel opta pour le silence et ils purent terminer de manger sans avoir à se parler.

Une fois leur repas terminé et payé, ils reprirent la voiture pour se rendre au prochaine rendez vous de Dean. Justin était un riche hériter de trois ans de plus que Dean. Il était drôle et ne cherchait pas à cacher combien il appréciait Dean. Il se fichait qu'on puisse savoir ce qu'il faisait. Il avait suffisamment d'argent pour convaincre quiconque de se taire si toutefois quelqu'un envisageait de parler de lui. Et la présence de Castiel ne sembla pas lui poser le moindre problème. Il les accueillit tous les deux dans sa chambre avec un large sourire. Il invita Castiel à boire un verre. Le chauffeur refusa aussitôt. Il semblait intimidé par sa taille et par sa carrure. Et sans doute un mal à l'aise après avoir entendu Dean lui donner tous les détails de ce qu'il aimait faire.

Castiel finit par les laisser seul apprès que Justin lui ait assuré qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce qu'il soit venu pour s'assurer qu'il ne représentait aucune menace. Dean, quant à lui, profita de ce quelques minutes pour se préparer mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Il prit finalement place sur le lit et attendit patiemment que Justin soit prêt.

Il le regarda se déshabiller. Il le trouvait séduisant. Il aurait parfaitement pu tenter de le séduire dans un bar. Il devait reconnaître qu'il était l'un de ses clients préférés. Le sexe était génial et Justin avait le don de le faire beaucoup rire. Mais il sortait toujours épuiser de leurs rendez-vous. Et il ne pouvait jamais enchaîner avec un autre client après lui.

Cette fois ne fit pas exception. Dean était à peine déshabillé que Justin l'attachait comme souvent aux quatre coins du lit. Le jeune homme était heureusement habitué. Il trouvait rapidement une position confortable sur le ventre et ferma les yeux.

Justin sembla particulièrement excité cette fois. Il s'empressa de donner plusieurs coups sur les fesses de Dean. Il le prépara de façon minimaliste. Le jeune prostitué n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénient. Il aimait sentir les choses. Il aimait que cela fasse un peu mal au début. Mais la taille du sexe de Justin était impressionnante et quand il allait et venait en Dean, la douleur ne disparaissait jamais vraiment.

Heureusement, le jeune héritier faisait toujours en sorte qu'il y prenne lui aussi un maximum de plaisir. Et ce fut le cas à nouveau. Après avoir pris son propre plaisir et avoir suffisamment malmené Dean pour qu'il soit convaincu qu'il le sente pendant plusieurs jours, il le détacha et le fit se tourner sur le dos. Il prit ensuite le sexe du jeune prostitué dans sa bouche et le poussa rapidement à l'orgasme.

Dean était contrôlé suffisamment régulièrement pour que ses clients n'aient rien à craindre de lui. Et il exigeait de son côté des tests fréquents et le port d'un préservatif en toutes circonstances. Aucun n'avait protesté jusque-là.

Le jeune prostitué eut besoin de quelques minutes après avoir joui pour se remettre de ses émotions. Il boîta ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain où il put prendre une rapide douche. Le simple contact de l'eau sur ses fesses lui arracha un grimace. Il savait que cela serait probablement pire encore d'ici quelques heures. Mais cela faisait parti des risques du métier.

Justin le remercia longuement quand il sortit de la salle de bains. Il était toujours nu sur le lit et ne semblait pas décidé à partir pour le moment. Dean le laissa l'embrasser rapidement sur le bouche et lui promit de le caler dans son emploi du temps à nouveau très prochainement.

Se rhabiller fut une novelle fois compliqué pour lui. Le moindre mouvement réveilla la doleur entre ses fesses. Il allait avoir du mal à s'asseoir dans la voiture. Et probablement du mal à bouger. Castiel pourrait sentir combien il avait mal et Dean priait pour qu'il ne lui propose surtout pas son aide. Il était habitué à ces rendez vous avec Justin. Il savait parfaitement comment gérer l'après. Il l'avait fait seul jusque-là. Et il n'avait certainement pas besoin que Castiel vole à son secours.

Il salua Justin une dernière fois avant de quitter la chambre. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à l'ascenseur et fit en sorte d'éviter tout contact avec les autres clients ou avec quoi que ce soit d'autre sur son chemin.

Castiel l'attendait dans le hall de l'hôtel, sur un large canapé dans un coin. Dean s'approcha de lui en tentant de marcher normalement mais son chauffer dut le voir grimacer puisqu'il se précipita dans sa direction aussitôt.

\- Laisse moi t'aider, lança t-il en attrapant le bras de Dean.

Ce dernier se dégagea de son emprise d'un mouvement d'épaule rapide. Il recula ensuite d'un pas en serrant les dents sous l'effet de la douleur.

\- Merci mais je vais me passer de ton aide. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais je suis un grand garçon et je n'ai pas besoin que tu voles à mon secours.

Castiel sembla vexé par son attitude mais ne protesta pas. Il prit le chemin de la sortie sans ajouter un mot, Dean sur les talons. Ce dernier fit un effort pour paraître normal jusqu'au parking avant de grimacer à nouveau et de boîter jusqu'à atteindre la voiture.

Castiel lui ouvrit la porte et Dean le dévisagea aussitôt. Il tenta ensuite de monter sur le siège mais il était plus haut que celui de sa voiture et cela s'avéra plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

\- Tu vas sans doute me détester mais je m'en fiche. Je suis là pour m'assurer que tu vas bien et il est évident que ce n'est pas le cas à cet instant précis. Donc tu vas m'aider que tu le veuilles ou non.

Dean aurait aimé protester mais il était effectivement fatigué et il soufrait beaucoup. Il laissa donc Castiel l'aider à monter en voiture. Il ne s'assit pas entièrement sur ses fesses et opta pour une position inconfortable mais qui avait au moins le mérite de lui épargner un peu de souffrance.

Il regarda Castiel prendre place derrière le volant. Il démarra en silence et ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'ils furent sur la route à nouveau.

\- Tu sais … je suis peut-être vieux jeu mais j'avoue que je ne comprends comment on peut prendre du plaisir à infliger une quelconque souffrance à quelqu'un. Je ne vois pas ce que Justin retire de vos … séances.

Dean avait lui aussi eu du mal à le comprendre. Mais il avait fini par y parvenir. Justin avait toujours eu la sensation de ne pas avoir le moindre contrôle sur son existence. Il n'avait pas réellement son mot à dire dans sa famille. Tout lui avait été imposé depuis sa naissance. Il trouvait dans le sexe ce qui lui avait manqué depuis toujours. Il avait besoin de sentir qu'il avait le contrôle. Qu'il maitrisait les choses et qu'il était celui qui imposait à l'autre et plus l'inverse. Mais il n'avait pas envie de partager toutes ces choses avec Castiel. Cela ne le concernait pas.

\- Ça m'échappe aussi mais je ne suis pas là pour comprendre ce que les clients me demandent. Je ne suis pas leur psy. Je leur offre un service c'est tout.

\- Mais tu me disais apprécier ce qu'il te fait.

\- Justin fait en sorte que je prenne du plaisir oui. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je choisis de reproduire les mêmes choses avec les hommes que je ramène chez moi sur mon temps libre. J'atteins toujours l'orgasme et ça aide forcément. Mais je n'aime pas l'état dans lequel il me laisse à chaque fois.

Il n'avait pas voulu se confier. Il n'avait pas voulu en dire autant à Castiel. Mais il était fatigué et il n'avait pas l'énergie suffisante pour se montrer agressif envers lui. Dans cet état, il ne parvenait pas à être sur ses gardes.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour te soulager … je n'ai rien sur moi mais on pourrait passer à ma pharmacie et t'acheter quelque chose contre la douleur.

Dean aurait pu saisir cette opportunité pour mettre Castiel mal à l'aise. Il aurait pu rebondir sur sa première phrase et lui proposer quelque chose qui l'aurait gêné et déstabilisé. Mais il était fatigué et il n'avait qu'une seule envie. Rentrer se coucher et reprendre des forces. Castiel ne méritait pas qu'il s'acharne sur lui maintenant. Pas quand il se montrait aussi gentil avec lui. Il laissa donc cette opportunité passer et choisit de se montrer clément avec son nouveau chauffeur.

\- C'est gentil mais j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin chez moi. Ce n'est pas la première fois que Justin me met dans cet état et ce n'est certainement pas la dernière non plus. Je sais parfaitement quoi faire pour que cela aille mieux. Mais merci de me l'avoir proposé.

Il réalisa en prononçant cette dernière phrase que remercier Castiel était probablement de trop. Il aurait pu s'abstenir de le faire. Mais cela lui avait échappé et il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Il ignora donc le petit sourire du jeune homme et se concentra sur le paysage qui défilait derrière la vitre passager.

\- Tu as du mérite en tout cas. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux réussir à convaincre tous ces hommes que tu aimes ce qu'ils te font quand en réalité, ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Castiel, je suis payé pour ça et je suis payé extrêmement bien. La moindre des choses est de leur en donner pour leur argent. Je ne fais que mon métier. Ça ne fait pas de moi quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

Castiel ne semblait pas de cet avis mais Dean n'avait pas envie d'en discuter plus longuement. Il ferma donc les yeux et fit mine de dormir. Il avait baissé sa garde et en avait trop dit. Mais ce n'était que le premier jour. Et cela aurait au moins le mérite de donner un faux sentiments de sécurité à Castiel. La chute n'en serait que plus rude. Pour le moment, Dean avait avant tout besoin de reprendre des forces et de se remettre. Le reste allait devoir attendre. Il fut soulagé quand Castiel ne chercha pas à lui parler à nouveau. Il semblait avoir compris que le jeune prostitué avait besoin de calme. Il n'alluma même pas la radio. Sans doute pour lui permettre de dormir. Dean sourit malgré lui avant de se reprendre. Il évitait temps que cette journée se termine pour lui. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de pouvoir la considérer comme une victoire.


	5. Provocation

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 5 et Dean continue à vouloir faire fuir Castiel. Mais pourra t-il y arriver ?**

**Elissa est de retour à la correction alors un grand un immense merci à elle. **

**Merci à vous aussi bien sûr pour vos messages et votre fidélité. Je vous adore. **

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Cheap Thrills de Sia**

**Chapitre 5 : Provocation**

_« Prudence et langueur ont vaincu plus de résistance qu'audace et provocation. »_

_Jacques Lamarche_

Le deuxième jour de travail de Castiel avait commencé comme le premier. Il était arrivé en bas de l'immeuble où Dean vivait et lui avait envoyé un message pour lui signaler qu'il l'attendait. Le jeune homme était descendu quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu à nouveau d'un costume qui semblait hors de prix et avait probablement été confectionné uniquement pour lui. Il épousait les contours de son corps à la perfection et le mettait incroyablement en valeur. Castiel ne pouvait qu'admettre qu'il trouvait la tenue du jeune homme parfaite, mais il ne l'enviait pas pour autant de pouvoir se payer quelque chose d'aussi cher. Lui préférait de loin s'habiller confortablement. Il se fichait d'être à la mode ou non. Il voulait juste se sentir à l'aise et il était évident que Dean ne l'était pas dans ses costumes étroits.

Ils ne parlèrent pas vraiment sur le chemin de l'hôtel où le client du jeune prostitué les attendait. Castiel opta pour allumer l'autoradio. Le silence lui pesait et si Dean ne souhaitait pas parler, il était inutile de l'y contraindre. Il dut à nouveau laisser les clefs de la voiture à un employé de l'hôtel qui allait se charger de la garer pour eux. Il suivit Dean dans le hall, passant devant la réception sans demander quoi que ce soit à l'employé qui les regardait faire.

Castiel remarqua les regards que certains clients jetèrent sur le jeune homme. Il attirait les regards. Certains devaient probablement l'admirer en se demandant comment avoir quelqu'un comme lui dans son lit quand d'autres le jugeaient sans doute. Castiel allait probablement devoir s'habituer à ce genre de regards insistants. Dean semblait les avoir acceptés avec l'expérience.

Le client du jeune prostitué était un homme d'affaires qui avait réussi en investissant dans plusieurs start-ups. Il était riche à millions et marié depuis peu à une jeune mannequin. C'était évidemment pour les apparences puisqu'il était irrévocablement gay. Castiel était surpris de voir combien d'hommes importants cachaient leur homosexualité pour continuer à réussir dans un monde où la différence était finalement mal acceptée. Il avait presque de la peine pour eux.

Il fut rapidement évident que sa présence gênait l'homme. Il avait lui aussi été averti par Ellen, mais il semblait en colère. Il n'aimait certainement pas l'idée qu'on puisse savoir ce qu'il faisait et avec qui. Il se sentait sans doute en danger. Castiel ne se laissa pas déstabiliser pour autant. Il rappela à l'homme que Dean devait être de retour dans deux heures. Ce que l'homme accepta d'un signe de la tête. Castiel avait un mauvais pressentiment le concernant. Il était bien trop nerveux à son goût. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean pour s'assurer que ce dernier était à l'aise. Il avait retiré sa veste de costume et commençait à déboutonner sa chemise. Il adressa un petit signe de la tête à Castiel pour le rassurer et ce dernier choisit de lui faire confiance cette fois.

Il quitta la chambre à contrecœur et rejoignit le hall de l'hôtel où il s'installa sur un large canapé. Il avait pris de quoi s'occuper, mais même son livre pourtant captivant ne parvenait pas à l'intéresser réellement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Dean et à l'homme qui devait déjà être nu à cet instant précis.

Castiel savait qu'il était probablement dangereux d'imaginer ce que les deux hommes étaient en train de faire. Les images qui s'imposaient dans sa tête ne l'aidaient pas à oublier l'attirance qu'il avait pour le jeune homme. Il refusait de prendre le risque de perdre son emploi pour si peu. Il devait rester professionnel.

Cependant, Dean était très certainement nu lui aussi… peut-être allongé sur le dos ou à quatre pattes sur le lit. Il était probablement en train de gémir pour encourager son client. Il n'avait peut-être même pas à simuler son plaisir. Castiel déglutit avec peine en imaginant ce à quoi Dean pouvait ressembler en proie à un plaisir intense.

Castiel chassa ces idées de sa tête et tenta de se concentrer à nouveau sur son livre. Quand il dut relire pour la quatrième fois la même phrase sans parvenir à la comprendre, il le referma et le posa à côté de lui. Certains clients l'observaient. Ils devaient se demander quel rôle il jouait dans cette histoire. Ils devaient peut-être même penser qu'il était le proxénète du jeune homme. Juste là pour s'assurer que son employé lui ramenait la somme convenue. Castiel aurait dû se ficher qu'on puisse ainsi le juger ou se faire des idées sur lui, mais il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'on puisse le prendre pour quelqu'un de foncièrement malhonnête.

Il tenta de dessiner. Le temps passait incroyablement lentement. Il avait la sensation que chaque seconde durait une heure. Il se força à ne pas consulter sa montre et à dessiner, mais il manquait d'inspiration. Quand il commença à tracer les traits d'un visage qui ressemblait dangereusement à celui de Dean, il referma son carnet et le posa sur son livre.

Ce n'était que le deuxième jour et déjà son attirance pour Dean lui posait problème. Heureusement pour lui que le jeune homme était particulièrement désagréable. S'il avait été sympathique en plus d'être aussi séduisant, Castiel aurait eu un plus gros problème. Par contre, il devait toutefois faire un effort pour mettre de côté ce qu'il ressentait. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de suivre les conseils de Gabriel et de sortir pour rencontrer quelqu'un. Cela pourrait l'aider à ne plus penser au jeune homme. Il était peut-être juste en manque.

Castiel tenta de faire passer le temps en regardant les clients de l'hôtel et en imaginant ce qu'ils pouvaient faire là. Étaient-ils en voyage d'affaires ou en vacances? Combien d'entre eux réservaient une chambre dans le même but que les clients de Dean? Castiel supposait qu'il devait y en avoir quelques-uns.

Il finit par jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre quand il se lassa d'observer les gens autour de lui. Les deux heures accordées au client de Dean étaient écoulées et le jeune homme n'était toujours pas là. Castiel regarda rapidement autour de lui pour être sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas manqué. Puis, sentant la panique le gagner, il sortir de l'hôtel et demanda au voiturier si la voiture était toujours là. Il doutait que Dean ait pris la fuite sans lui, mais il préférait vérifier avant de s'affoler. Quand on lui confirma que la voiture était toujours là, il retourna dans l'hôtel et regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Il n'avait pas vu le client de Dean sortir et le jeune homme n'était toujours pas là.

Castiel ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire plus longtemps. Il ne voulait pas appeler Ellen sans avoir vérifié la chambre. Il devait garder son calme et se charger du problème. C'était pour ça qu'il était payé après tout.

Il choisit les escaliers parce que c'était plus rapide et courut jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Il l'ouvrit avec la clef qu'il avait exigé d'avoir à chaque rendez-vous.

Il s'était attendu au pire. Il avait été terrifié de trouver le corps de Dean sans vie dans la chambre. Il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en laissant le jeune homme avec son client et il avait peur d'avoir commis une erreur. Il fut sensiblement soulagé quand il ne trouva rien d'autre dans la chambre que les vêtements du jeune homme pliés soigneusement sur une chaise. Le client n'était plus là et il n'y avait aucune trace de sang. Castiel avança jusqu'au lit. Il était défait, mais ne portait aucune marque inquiétante. Il aperçut un préservatif dans la corbeille. Il détourna le regard rapidement. Il n'y avait rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Castiel tendit alors l'oreille. Il fut aussitôt soulagé d'entendre l'eau couler dans la salle de bains. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'il s'agissait de Dean, mais cela semblait toutefois logique. Le jeune homme prenait toujours une douche après ses rendez-vous. Il devait paraître impeccable pour le client suivant.

Castiel prit quelques secondes de plus pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune marque suspecte dans la chambre. De toute évidence, Dean et son client avaient bu. Il y avait deux verres sur la table, mais Castiel ne trouvait aucune trace au fond. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il y en aurait eu une si le jeune homme avait été drogué, mais il préférait tout de même s'en assurer. Le meilleur moyen de vérifier que tout allait bien était d'appeler Dean pour qu'il sorte de la salle de bains, mais Castiel était presque sûr qu'il serait furieux en le trouvant là. Castiel soupira. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce sans s'être assuré que Dean allait bien. Si ce n'était pas le cas alors il serait responsable. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui demander de sortir sans s'attirer sa colère. Il choisit donc d'attendre. Dean serait furieux, mais Castiel lui rappellerait qu'il avait dépassé l'horaire et qu'il avait eu toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Quelques minutes après avoir pris sa décision, la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit sur Dean. Castiel tourna aussitôt le visage dans sa direction. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille.

Pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de détourner les yeux du torse du jeune homme. Il l'avait imaginé à plusieurs reprises. Il s'était demandé à quoi Dean pouvait ressembler entièrement nu et il avait eu raison de penser qu'il était parfait. Il en avait la preuve sous les yeux.

Dean était musclé. Plus que lui. Il avait les épaules larges et les bras puissants. Ses pectoraux étaient parfaitement dessinés. Sur l'un d'eux, Dean avait un tatouage que Castiel trouvait fascinant. Si ses abdominaux n'étaient pas saillants, il était évident que son ventre était ferme. Il était totalement imberbe et il avait de nombreuses taches de rousseur sur le torse. La serviette qu'il porta autour de la taille cachait son sexe, mais Castiel pouvait en deviner le dessin contre le tissu et Dean semblait plutôt bien fourni dans le domaine. Le jeune chauffeur déglutit avec peine.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là? demanda Dean en le dévisageant.

Castiel réalisa alors qu'il n'avait rien dit depuis que le jeune homme était sorti de la salle de bains et sa présence devait sembler suspecte. Tout comme sa façon de détailler le corps de Dean. Il se racla la gorge et se força à garder les yeux sur le visage de Dean et surtout pas sur son torse.

\- Tu n'es pas descendu au bout des deux heures et je… je me suis inquiété.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur le mur et fronça les sourcils. Il haussa ensuite les épaules et traversa la chambre jusqu'à se tenir devant la chaise sur laquelle il avait posé ses vêtements.

\- J'avais besoin d'une douche. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Désolé.

\- Je me suis inquiété, répéta Castiel un peu bêtement.

Il était déstabilisé par la quasi-nudité de Dean et il savait qu'en étant incapable de passer outre, il donnait des munitions au jeune prostitué. C'était toutefois plus fort que lui. Il ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose. Il avait envie de poser sa main sur le torse de Dean pour voir si sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle le semblait. Il avait envie de le toucher.

\- Tu l'as déjà dit, jeta Dean en prenant son boxer dans la main.

Castiel pouvait deviner ce que le jeune homme s'apprêtait à faire et il savait qu'il devait détourner le regard, mais c'était comme passer à côté d'un accident sur l'autoroute. Regarder était mal vu et voyeur. On se jurait de ne surtout pas le faire et pourtant on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil. D'observer les épaves et de chercher les éventuelles victimes. Castiel ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux même s'il sentait qu'il allait le regretter.

Ce fut le cas quelques secondes plus tard quand Dean détacha sa serviette et la laissa tomber au sol.

Les yeux de Castiel se posèrent aussitôt sur son sexe. Il eut la confirmation de ce qu'il avait pensé un peu plus tôt. Le jeune homme était parfaitement proportionné et son sexe était long et large. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il était également parfaitement épilé. Sans doute pour satisfaire ses clients. Il finit par relever les yeux et vit que Dean souriait. Il semblait amusé par l'attitude de Castiel.

\- Tu sais… tu te comportes comme quelqu'un qui n'a jamais vu un autre homme que lui-même entièrement nu. Est-ce que c'est le cas?

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Non, je… pas du tout. Je suis juste. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir des gens se déshabiller ainsi sans… sans raison.

\- Sans raison? Je suis en train de me rhabiller, Castiel. C'est toi qui n'as aucune raison d'être là à me mater comme tu le fais.

\- Je ne te mate pas.

Dean ricana alors avant de lui tourner le dos. Ce n'était pas mieux pour Castiel, car aussitôt ses yeux se posèrent sur ses fesses et elles étaient tout aussi parfaites que le reste de son corps. Parfaitement musclées et rebondies. Il avait deux fossettes au-dessus que Castiel aurait adoré toucher. Il déglutit avec peine à nouveau avant de se forcer à détourner le regard.

\- Ne sois pas gêné. Il est normal de regarder. Tu es gay, non?

La question de Dean le surprit. Castiel n'avait pas prévu de le lui dire. Il ne voulait pas partager cette information avec le jeune homme et prendre le risque que cela se retourne contre lui ensuite, mais il ne voulait pas mentir non plus.

\- Je le suis, oui.

\- Alors je suis flatté. Il est agréable de se sentir… apprécié. Je fais beaucoup d'efforts pour garder cette silhouette. Je suis content de voir que mon travail paye.

Castiel préféra ne rien dire que de confirmer ce que le jeune homme venait de dire. Il avait peur d'en dire trop.

\- Et j'ai l'habitude, tu sais. Quand on fait ce que je fais, on n'a pas le luxe d'être pudique ou gêné d'être nu devant un inconnu. Je suis parfaitement à l'aise dans mon corps. J'en suis même plutôt fier. Tu n'as pas à être gêné.

Castiel regarda le jeune homme enfiler son boxer. Il lui fit face à nouveau ensuite. Le tissu du sous-vêtement lui collait à la peau. Cela n'arrangeait rien à l'état dans lequel le jeune chauffeur se trouvait.

\- Il est normal d'admirer les belles choses, non?

Castiel n'aimait pas que le jeune homme fasse référence à lui comme s'il était un objet. Il l'était probablement aux yeux de ses clients, mais il était bien plus. Il méritait d'être considéré autrement. Il ne le lui fit toutefois pas remarquer. C'était trop personnel et Dean lui avait demandé de ne pas aborder de sujets personnels avec lui.

\- Maintenant… pour en revenir à ce qui nous concerne, j'ai juste voulu prendre une douche avant de descendre et j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je ne peux pas me permettre de sentir le sexe quand je vais voir un client. Je dois donner l'impression qu'ils sont les seuls même s'ils savent que ce n'est pas le cas. Tout est dans l'image qu'on donne. Ça flatte l'égo de ceux qui me payent pour coucher avec eux et cela les pousse à me demander à nouveau.

Castiel le savait et il pouvait le comprendre, mais Dean aurait dû le prévenir qu'il avait besoin d'un peu plus de temps. Il aurait dû savoir que le jeune chauffeur allait s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir redescendre.

\- Tu as mon numéro de portable. Tu aurais pu m'envoyer un message. Tu aurais dû me prévenir. Je suis là pour veiller sur toi et ne pas te voir redescendre après deux heures… tu aurais dû savoir que je monterais voir si tu allais bien.

Dean croisa ses bras sur son torse et le dévisagea longuement. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il était en colère, mais il l'était lui aussi maintenant que le choc de voir Dean à moitié nu était passé. Il estimait en avoir le droit d'ailleurs.

\- Tu n'es pas là pour veiller sur moi comme tu le dis si bien et je te l'ai dit… je te le redis… je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer. Mon client était particulièrement enthousiaste et… une fois ne lui a pas suffi. Il a insisté pour qu'on recommence. Quand il a eu fini, il a insisté pour que je reste allongé avec lui pendant quelques minutes. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. Je sais qu'il aime avoir l'impression qu'on est un couple et que ce qu'on fait n'est pas juste du business pour moi. On l'a discuté au préalable. C'est dans notre contrat.

Castiel trouvait une telle exigence stupide, mais il ne voulait pas juger cet homme. Il s'était promis de ne pas le faire et cela ne changeait rien au fait que Dean aurait dû le prévenir au préalable. Lui dire qu'il arrivait qu'il perde la notion du temps. Il n'avait aucun respect pour lui et cela mettait Castiel hors de lui.

\- Je me fiche de ce qu'il aime ou de ce qu'il veut. Je ne suis pas là pour commenter ses préférences ou les tiennes d'ailleurs. Je me fiche qu'il veuille te tenir dans ses bras et faire comme si vous étiez un couple. Je me fiche de tout ce qui concerne ce que vous faites du moment que c'est entendu entre vous, mais j'ai besoin que tu me mettes au courant. Si tu m'avais dit que tu risquais d'être en retard, je ne me serais pas inquiété. Je ne serais pas monté dans la chambre. Je n'aurais pas imaginé le pire ou craint de trouver ton corps sans vie sur le sol.

Dean éclata alors de rire et Castiel sentit sa colère doubler d'intensité. Il savait ce que le jeune homme cherchait en se comportant ainsi. Il voulait le pousser à bout et il pouvait réussir. Il avait une chance de gagner s'il continuait à lui manquer de respect, mais Castiel avait encore une carte à jouer. Il pouvait toujours mettre Ellen au courant. Il savait que c'était ce que Dean redoutait le plus. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas lui dire immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas griller son joker aussi rapidement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que tu t'imagines devoir faire pour moi, Castiel, mais on n'est pas dans un film. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu voles à mon secours quand tu penses que c'est nécessaire. Tu es juste là pour me conduire d'un point A à un point B. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un héros pour me sauver. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi non plus. Je suis grand. Je fais ce métier depuis longtemps et je m'en sors très bien tout seul.

Castiel refusait de continuer cette conversation avec le jeune homme toujours à moitié nu devant lui. Cela lui compliquait bien trop les choses. C'était une distraction dont il se serait bien passé. Et il était presque sûr que Dean le savait. Que c'était pour cela qu'il ne s'était toujours pas rhabillé.

\- On continuera cette conversation plus tard… dans la voiture. Tu vas finir par être en retard à ton prochain rendez-vous et… est-ce que tu pourrais te rhabiller au moins?

Dean lui sourit et, pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il allait refuser. Il n'aurait alors pas eu d'autre choix que d'appeler Ellen. Il refusait de se laisser mener en bateau par le jeune homme. Il était là pour faire un travail et il comptait bien le faire correctement.

\- Dean, s'il te plaît… rhabille-toi.

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne sourit pas. Il le dévisagea une seconde avant de hocher la tête. Castiel détourna aussitôt les yeux pour ne pas l'observer pendant qu'il remettait ses vêtements. Lui qui avait été déterminé à ignorer son attirance pour le jeune homme savait que ce qu'il avait vu aujourd'hui n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il aurait probablement du mal à oublier l'image de Dean nu. Elle était gravée dans un coin de son esprit et elle reviendrait très certainement le hanter. Par contre, pour le moment, il devait reprendre le contrôle de la situation et prouver au jeune prostitué qu'il ne se laisserait pas déstabiliser aussi facilement. Même s'il s'agissait là d'un mensonge et qu'ils le savaient probablement tous les deux. Castiel était adulte et parfaitement capable de se maitriser. Dean pouvait continuer à le chercher, il ne le trouverait pas.

* * *

Dean appréciait sincèrement certains de ses clients. Il lui arrivait même arrivé d'être par les plus séduisants. Il était touché par d'autres et cela rendait les choses bien plus faciles pour lui. Le sexe était parfois génial et il prenait son pied. C'était ce qui rendait son métier aussi facile à supporter.

Malheureusement, il y avait également des clients que le jeune prostitué n'appréciait pas du tout. Ils étaient rares bien sûr. Ellen lui laissait le choix quant à ceux qu'il acceptait de voir. Il ne prenait jamais ceux qui lui paraissaient bizarres ou qui avaient des exigences auxquelles il refusait de se soumettre. Il n'acceptait pas non plus ceux dont l'hygiène semblait douteuse, mais, pour certains, il faisait une exception. Il passait outre le fait qu'il n'était pas attiré physiquement par eux. Il savait parfaitement simuler. Il savait comment donner l'impression qu'il aimait ce qu'on lui faisait même quand il comptait les secondes qui le séparaient de la fin de son rendez-vous.

Philip faisait partie de ces hommes que Dean avait accepté de voir même s'ils ne lui plaisaient pas. Il était un des clients qu'il redoutait le plus de voir. Pas parce qu'il était méchant ou violent. Pas parce qu'il représentait un quelconque risque pour sa sécurité. C'était plutôt parce qu'il avait des exigences étranges qui flirtaient dangereusement avec les rares limites que Dean fixait et parce qu'il n'était définitivement pas son style. Il était difficile pour le jeune prostitué de faire mine qu'il appréciait d'être touché par cet homme. Qu'il aimait le sentir en lui quand il lui donnait le plus souvent envie de vomir.

Cependant, Philip payait bien. Il devait savoir que coucher avec lui était une épreuve. Il avait donc accepté de payer plus cher que les autres et Dean gagnait un maximum d'argent à chaque fois qu'il le voyait.

Il prenait donc son mal en patience et se laissait faire en faisant mine d'être totalement impliqué. Il pensait à quelqu'un d'autre pour réussir à performer. Il jouait un rôle et Philip semblait satisfait à chaque fois.

Par contre, ces rendez-vous laissaient Dean avec une sensation de dégoût pour lui-même qu'il avait ensuite du mal à oublier. Il avait toujours besoin d'une longue douche pour se débarrasser de l'odeur de son client et pour oublier toutes les choses dégoutantes qu'il lui avait fait faire.

Ce rendez-vous ne fit pas exception. Philip insista pour couvrir son corps de baisers. Puis il passa de longues minutes à le regarder se préparer lui-même tout en se masturbant doucement. Il finit par le pénétrer avec peu de délicatesse. Dean crut son calvaire fini quand Philip jouit enfin en lui, mais son client était bien plus enthousiaste que les autres fois. Il eut le droit à un second round puis à une longue séance de câlins qui ne firent que lui donner la nausée.

Quand il rejoignit enfin la douche, il perdit complètement la notion du temps. Il se doutait qu'il avait dépassé son heure limite, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin d'effacer les traces de ce qu'il avait subi et Castiel n'avait qu'à patienter un peu.

Le jeune prostitué se lava soigneusement une première fois avant de monter la température de l'eau et de fermer les yeux. La chaleur détendit ses muscles et lui permit d'oublier un peu. Il aurait probablement pu y rester de longues heures sans bouger et sans s'ennuyer, mais il fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte de la chambre qu'on ouvrait.

Dean était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait de Philip. Il avait très certainement oublié quelque chose. Son téléphone ou son portefeuille. Dean choisit de ne pas sortir de la douche. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de le croiser à nouveau. Pas après les deux heures horribles qu'il lui avait fait endurer.

Il tendit l'oreille et resta sous l'eau. Il n'entendit pas plus de bruit et après quelques minutes, il se décida enfin à sortir. Castiel allait finir par s'impatienter et Dean avait de toute façon un autre rendez-vous à honorer. Il ne pouvait pas être en retard.

Il noua une serviette autour de sa taille au cas où Philip soit toujours là puis poussa la porte de la salle de bains. Il fut surpris de trouver Castiel et non pas son client dans la cambre. Pendant une seconde, il fut incapable de réagir. Il finit toutefois par demander à son chauffeur ce qu'il faisait là. Sa réponse le mit hors de lui.

Castiel était venu le chercher parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Parce qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment en voyant Philip. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule. Il était peut-être répugnant, mais il n'était pas dangereux et Dean était tout à fait capable de se défendre seul.

Il avait envie de lui crier dessus et de le renvoyer dans le hall pour l'attendre. Il avait envie d'appeler Ellen pour lui expliquer que son petit protégé ne faisait pas l'affaire. Il l'aurait probablement fait d'ailleurs s'il n'avait pas remarqué la façon dont Castiel le regardait.

Il se savait attirant. Il savait que beaucoup d'hommes et de femmes le regardaient avec envie. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait autant de clients prêts à dépenser des fortunes pour deux heures avec lui. Il n'avait pas le moindre doute quant à son potentiel physique. Cependant, il n'avait pas imaginé que Castiel serait aussi transparent en le voyant à moitié nu, car il était évident qu'il le matait et cela l'amusa énormément.

Il avait un nouveau plan. Castiel venait de lui fournir une solution à tous ses problèmes. Il allait le séduire. Jouer de l'attirance évidente que le chauffeur ressentait pour lui et le pousser à prendre la fuite. C'était quelque chose pour laquelle il était doué. Castiel n'avait aucune chance, car s'il était évident qu'il le trouvait attirant, il paraissait gêné. Il n'avait pas envie de le désirer. Il aurait sans doute préféré le trouver repoussant.

Dean l'écouta se plaindre de ne pas avoir été prévenu. Il l'écouta lui rappeler qu'il était aussi là pour veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il préféra opter pour un autre sujet de conversation le temps de retrouver un semblant de calme et de vérifier sa théorie.

Il accusa gentiment Castiel de le mater. Puis il lui assura que c'était parfaitement normal avant de lui demander s'il était gay ou non. Le chauffeur lui confirma aussitôt ce qu'il savait déjà. Il était effectivement homosexuel et, s'il ne dit pas clairement, il était évident qu'il était attiré physiquement par Dean. Ce qui était une excellente nouvelle pour lui.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu continuer à le charrier sur ce point et à le mettre aussi mal à l'aise que possible, mais il devait se montrer plus intelligent et subtil. Foncer tête baissée ne ferait que lui attirer des ennuis avec Ellen et Sam.

Il accepta donc d'en revenir à la raison de la présence de Castiel dans sa chambre et, s'il avait espéré avoir enfin le contrôle sur sa colère, il réalisa rapidement que ce n'était pas le cas, car, quand Castiel lui répéta qu'il s'était inquiété pour lui, Dean tenta de lui expliquer la raison de son retard. Il lui raconta ce que son client avait exigé de lui. Il lui donna les détails de leur rendez-vous, mais Castiel ne sembla pas déstabilisé pour autant. Bien au contraire, il continua à insister sur le fait qu'il aurait dû être mis au courant. Que Dean aurait dû lui dire qu'il risquait d'être en retard.

Le jeune prostitué estimait ne rien lui devoir. On lui avait imposé sa présence et il avait déjà manqué de faire fuir certains de ses clients avant même de les rencontrer. Il était là alors que Dean ne voulait pas de lui et on attendait maintenant de lui qu'il se montre coopératif. Castiel n'avait pas le droit d'exiger quoi que ce soit de lui. Dean se chargea de le lui dire. Il lui rappela ce que le chauffeur aurait déjà du savoir. Il pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller seul. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on vole à son secours. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un sauveur. Il n'avait déjà pas besoin d'un chauffeur. Castiel n'était certainement pas en droit de lui demander quoi que ce soit.

Il avait espéré que sa petite tirade suffirait à faire taire son chauffeur, mais, de toute évidence, ce dernier continuait à penser qu'il avait raison et il avait l'intention de poursuivre cette conversation dans la voiture. Dean refusait d'être contraint à débattre juste avant son deuxième rendez-vous. Il avait avant tout besoin de calme pour se concentrer et se mettre dans le bon état d'esprit. Castiel pouvait tenter de le faire parler. Il n'obtiendrait rien de plus.

Il hésita à le lui dire, mais renonça quand il réalisa que Castiel lui avait demandé autre chose. Quelque chose qui semblait important pour lui. Il voulait que Dean se rhabille. Le jeune homme avait volontairement laissé tomber sa serviette pour le déstabiliser. Puis, après avoir vu comment Castiel l'observait, il finit par enfiler un boxer, mais il était toujours à moitié nu et cela semblait perturber son chauffeur. Il en vint même à le supplier de se rhabiller. C'était absolument hilarant. Comment un homme de vingt-cinq ans pouvait-il être aussi mal à l'aise face à un autre homme nu? Dean ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait être aussi pudique et coincé. C'était quelque chose qu'il trouvait ridicule.

Il aurait pu résister et rester à moitié nu juste pour continuer d'embêter Castiel. Il en avait envie, mais, bizarrement, il préféra se rhabiller. Il était évident que son chauffeur était extrêmement mal à l'aise et, si Dean voulait le pousser à bout, il ne voulait pas non plus se montrer injustement cruel avec lui. Il était évident qu'il était à la limite cette fois. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Il n'était pas foncièrement mauvais non plus. Il ne voulait pas faire souffrir les gens inutilement. Castiel représentait une nuisance, mais il n'était pas responsable de la situation. Il n'était rien de plus qu'une victime collatérale. Bien sûr, c'était sur lui que Dean allait devoir se concentrer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais il ne voulait pas que le jeune chauffeur en ressorte traumatisé non plus. Parce qu'il était évident qu'il faisait des efforts. Il était évident qu'il était quelqu'un de sympathique et de gentil qui se retrouvait en plein milieu d'un conflit qu'il n'avait pas provoqué. Dean devait se souvenir que dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu devenir amis.

Il accepta donc de faire ce que Castiel lui demandait pour mettre un terme à la situation. Il reprendrait le cours de son plan plus tard. Il tenterait de séduire Castiel jusqu'à le faire partir. Cela ne pouvait que bien se finir d'ailleurs. Soit il obtiendrait du chauffeur qu'il démissionne et il retrouverait alors sa tranquillité, soit il obtiendrait de lui qu'il parte, retrouverait sa tranquillité et pourrait également coucher avec lui. Ce qui ne serait pas pour lui déplaire. Castiel était extrêmement séduisant. Dean n'aurait pas dit non s'il l'avait rencontré ailleurs.

Il se rhabilla doucement alors que Castiel lui tourna poliment le dos. Il n'aurait pas dû le faire. Il avait déjà vu tout ce qu'il y avait à voir et Dean n'était pas pudique. Il aimait même que les gens le regardent. Cela le rassurait sur son pouvoir de séduction. C'était une récompense pour tous les efforts fournis afin de garder une silhouette parfaite.

Quand il eut remis tous ses vêtements, noué sa cravate à nouveau et lacé ses chaussures, il tapota sur l'épaule de Castiel pour lui signaler qu'il pouvait lui faire face à nouveau. Il remarqua aussitôt la façon dont ses joues étaient toujours rouges même si Dean n'était plus à moitié nu. Cela lui arrache un sourire. Il savait parfaitement l'effet que sa tenue avait sur les gens. Il l'avait choisi dans ce but. Il préférait de loin porter un jean et un tee-shirt, mais ses clients voulaient le voir en costume et de préférence un qui avait été confectionné juste pour lui. Le tailleur qu'Ellen lui avait recommandé faisait des miracles et il était également séduisant. Dean avait obtenu un prix d'ami en acceptant de coucher avec lui dans la cabine d'essayage. Il avait également obtenu un orgasme incroyable au passage. C'était gagnant-gagnant.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir débarqué ainsi dans ta chambre, Dean, lâcha alors le jeune chauffeur à la grande surprise de Dean. J'aurai dû te signaler ma présence. J'aurais dû te dire que c'était moi. Je t'ai pris par surprise. Je ne voulais pas te donner l'impression de l'avoir fait sciemment pour te surprendre à la sortie de ta douche, mais si tu avais daigné me mettre au courant, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé.

Dean ne s'était pas attendu à l'entendre s'excuser. Il n'estimait d'ailleurs pas qu'il avait besoin de le faire. Il se fichait que Castiel ait pu le voir nu. Il était habitué.

\- Si tu avais patienté quelques minutes de plus, rien ne serait arrivé. Il te suffisait d'être un peu patient.

\- Ce n'est pas une question de patience, Dean. C'est une question de responsabilité. On m'a confié une tâche et je compte bien la remplir. Ellen m'a fait confiance. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je prends à la légère.

\- Tu peux continuer à me le dire… je continuerais moi à te dire que ton rôle n'est pas de me protéger, mais juste de me conduire à mes rendez-vous. D'ailleurs, si tu t'obstines à jouer les gardes du corps alors ça ne pourra jamais fonctionner entre nous.

Castiel le dévisagea une seconde et Dean put deviner la colère qu'il parvenait difficilement à contenir. Il semblait au bord de l'implosion et le jeune prostitué savait que c'était trop tôt pour le mettre dans un tel état. Il devait reculer et calmer la situation, mais Castiel semblait en avoir assez entendu.

\- Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et, même si je t'avoue que je ne comprends pas parce que je n'ai rien fait pour le mériter, je me dois de te rappeler que tu n'as pas le choix. Tu peux coopérer ou tu peux continuer à me rendre la vie difficile. Si tu optes pour la première solution alors tout ira bien, mais si tu optes pour la seconde, je serais contraint d'appeler Ellen et de tout lui dire. On sait toi et moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Castiel faisait peser une telle menace sur Dean et, s'il pouvait comprendre qu'il était en colère contre lui, il n'acceptait pas pour autant d'être ainsi menacé.

\- Si tu fais, je peux te jurer que je ferais de ta vie un enfer. Tu crois que les choses sont compliquées? Appelle Ellen… dénonce-moi… et tu verras ce que compliqué signifie vraiment. Tu ne sais rien de moi, Castiel. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce dont je suis capable quand je me sens acculé. Méfie-toi.

Castiel ne détourna pas le regard. Il ne semblait pas vraiment impressionné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Dean choisit de ne pas insister. Il allait finir par être en retard s'il continuait et il était toujours ponctuel. C'était une de ses marques de fabrique.

\- Maintenant, je peux peut-être comprendre que tu aies imaginé le pire. Philip n'est pas… je n'ai pas eu une bonne impression de lui moi non plus lors de notre première rencontre. Je l'ai trouvé… étrange et repoussant, mais j'ai pris le temps d'apprendre à le connaitre et il est parfaitement inoffensif. Il est juste… parfois, il est un peu trop enthousiaste et s'il m'arrive d'être réellement attiré par certains de mes clients… s'il m'arrive d'avoir envie de les voir et de coucher avec eux… ce n'est définitivement pas le cas avec lui. Il me répugne et à chaque fois que je le vois, j'ai besoin d'un peu plus de temps sous la douche pour effacer le souvenir de ses mains ou de sa bouche sur moi. Est-ce que tu peux le comprendre?

Castiel réfléchit une seconde avant de secouer la tête. Dean savait qu'il ne portait aucun jugement sur lui ou sur ce qu'il faisait, mais, de toute évidence, il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui pouvait pousser quelqu'un comme Dean à s'infliger tout cela.

\- Non, désolé, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu acceptes ce genre de clients quand tu pourras te montrer plus sélectif. Je suis sûr qu'Ellen a une longue liste de gens qui n'attendent que de pouvoir te rencontrer. Tu n'as pas besoin de Philip.

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux, mais Philip était celui qui payait le mieux et, si Dean aimait ce qu'il faisait, il n'avait pas l'intention d'être prostitué toute sa vie. Il voulait gagner suffisamment d'argent pour ne plus jamais avoir à s'inquiéter avant de prendre une retraite bien méritée.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, mais il paye bien. Il paye même extrêmement bien. Franchement, c'est indécent et il respecte mes limites. Il me traite avec une certaine tendresse. Peu importe que je sois contraint de penser à quelqu'un d'autre quand je suis avec lui. Le chèque qu'il me fait ensuite en vaut la peine.

Il n'avait pas l'intention de se justifier longuement. Castiel pouvait le comprendre ou non. Cela ne changeait rien. Cela ne pousserait pas Dean à renoncer à l'argent que Philip lui donnait.

\- Si tout ce dont tu as besoin pour aller bien après un rendez-vous avec lui c'est d'une bonne douche alors je n'y vois pas le moindre inconvénient. Maintenant que je sais ce qu'il en est, je ne m'inquièterais pas inutilement. Cependant, s'il y a un autre client comme lui, je veux le savoir. C'est tout. Est-ce que tu peux me promettre que tu te montreras un peu plus honnête avec moi sur ce point?

Dean aurait pu dire non. Il aurait pu insister sur le fait qu'il estimait ne pas avoir de compte à rendre à Castiel, mais il n'avait plus de temps à perdre à se disputer avec lui. Il ne voulait pas non plus risquer que le chauffeur le dénonce à Ellen. Il était préférable de se radoucir et de lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il avait de toute façon un nouveau plan d'attaque et celui-là était totalement infaillible.

\- Je te le promets, accepta-t-il alors.

Castiel lui sourit et pendant une seconde, Dean ne put que regarder la façon dont tout son visage sembla s'éclairer. Castiel n'était pas seulement attirant. Il était extrêmement séduisant. Il était le genre d'homme sur lequel le jeune prostitué avait fantasmé durant toute son adolescence. Il ne put s'empêcher d'espérer à cet instant précis que le jeune chauffeur finisse par succomber à ses avances. Il était presque sûr que le sexe avec lui serait absolument génial.

\- Quoi? finit par demander Castiel après quelques secondes.

Dean s'en voulut d'avoir été aussi transparent. Il secoua la tête puis détourna les yeux. Il devait rester dans son rôle et ne pas se laisser distraire. Il ressentit toutefois un drôle de pincement au cœur en le faisant. Il choisit de l'ignorer. Il ne voulait surtout pas ressentir quoi que ce soit pour Castiel. Il restait l'ennemi dans cette histoire.

\- Rien du tout… je suis juste un peu fatigué… et je dois encore me concentrer avant mon prochain rendez-vous. On devrait d'ailleurs se mettre en route ou on risque d'être en retard.

Castiel fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Si tu es trop fatigué, on peut demander à Ellen d'annuler ton prochain rendez-vous. Je pourrais te raccompagner chez toi et tu pourrais te reposer un peu.

Dean n'avait jamais annulé de rendez-vous sauf cas de force majeure. Il ne restait chez lui que lorsqu'il était malade et uniquement parce qu'il savait que ces clients ne voulaient pas le voir dans cet état. Il n'allait certainement pas annuler son prochain rendez-vous juste parce qu'il était un peu fatigué.

\- Non, ça va aller. Je serais prêt quand on arrivera. Je le suis toujours.

Castiel n'insista pas et Dean en fut considérablement soulagé. Ils sortirent ensuite de la chambre puis reprirent l'ascenseur avant de quitter l'hôtel. On leur rapporta leur voiture et Dean s'empressa de s'installer côté passager. Il attacha sa ceinture de sécurité puis ferma les yeux. Il avait besoin d'un peu de calme pour se mettre dans le bon état d'esprit. Pour se préparer à ce qui l'attendait et oublier tout ce qui venait de se passer. Il pouvait sentir la présence de Castiel à ses côtés et pour la première fois, cela ne lui donna pas la sensation d'étouffer. Bien au contraire, cela le réconforta de ne pas être seul. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête dès qu'elle y apparut et se força à penser à autre chose. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser déstabiliser. Il ne laisserait pas Castiel le faire douter en se montrant juste un peu gentil et compatissant. Il avait un objectif et il allait l'atteindre. Coûte que coûte.


	6. Séduction

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 6 et Dean tente une nouvelle approche. Parviendra t-il à faire craquer Castiel ? **

**Merci à Elissa pour la correction rapide et merci à vous pour tous vos messages et votre fidélité. **

**Bonne journée et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Barely breathing de Duncan Sheik**

**Chapitre 6 : Séduction**

_« La séduction a toujours été une histoire de manipulation. »_

_François Raux_

Il était presque impossible pour Castiel d'oublier la vision de Dean nu. Il avait beau se répéter mentalement encore et encore qu'il devait rester professionnel et ne voir le jeune homme que comme un collègue, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se repasser l'image dans la tête. Castiel avait déjà croisé des hommes qu'il trouvait particulièrement séduisants. Il avait couché avec certains d'entre eux et avait préféré ne pas aborder les autres pour ne pas se voir poser un refus vexant. Ceux qu'il avait vus nus l'avaient fasciné quelques secondes. Il avait admiré leurs corps parfaits. Il les avait touchés. Les avait embrassé. Leur avait fait l'amour. Cependant, jamais avant il n'avait autant été captivé. Personne ne tenait la comparaison avec Dean. Il était au-dessus de tous les autres, sans aucune contestation possible.

Il était non seulement parfait physiquement, ce qui était clairement un avantage dans sa carrière, mais il était également sexy, sûr de lui et étrangement gracieux pour un homme de sa taille. Il rassemblait toutes les qualités qui faisaient de lui un fantasme ambulant. Castiel l'avait compris dès leur première rencontre. Il avait été automatiquement attiré physiquement par lui, mais il avait réussi à garder le contrôle sur ses pulsions en raison du comportement exécrable du jeune homme. Le voir nu n'avait fait que raviver tout cela.

Il n'était pas facile d'oublier sa musculature imposante, ses larges épaules, son ventre plat et ferme, ses fesses rondes et son sexe parfait. Castiel mettait quiconque au défi de ne pas avoir l'eau à la bouche en le voyant ainsi.

Bien sûr, Gabriel ne mit pas très longtemps à remarquer que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Il lui suffit de le regarder durant quelques minutes après son retour à l'appartement pour savoir qu'il s'était passé un truc qui l'avait perturbé. Parfois, Castiel aurait aimé que son grand frère le connaisse un peu moins. Il était bien trop transparent pour lui et le plus souvent cela le mettait dans des situations embarrassantes. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas répondre aux questions de son frère. Il ne voyait pas comment lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait sans être ensuite confronté à une salve de questions indiscrètes. Il n'avait pas envie d'y répondre. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il se confie à son frère. Cela viendrait sans doute avec le temps. Pour le moment, il voulait gérer le problème seul. Il voulait tenter de trouver une solution par ses propres moyens. Il ne pourrait pas toujours compter sur son grand frère pour l'aider à se sortir d'une situation compliquée. Il était adulte et il était temps pour lui d'agir en tant que tel.

Gabriel n'insista heureusement pas, mais lui rappela plus ou moins directement qu'il pouvait compter sur lui s'il avait quelque chose sur le cœur et il lui promit de ne pas se moquer. Castiel le remercia, mais garda le reste pour lui.

Quand il retourna chercher Dean le lendemain, il voulait croire que la nuit lui avait porté conseil. C'était ce que l'adage disait après tout. Il n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir changé en l'espace de quelques heures, mais il se sentait déterminé à faire en sorte que plus rien ne puisse l'atteindre.

Il avertit le jeune homme de son arrivée puis attendit patiemment qu'il monte en voiture à son tour. Castiel lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Comme les deux jours précédents, Dean était habillé pour impressionner et séduire et le jeune chauffeur n'avait aucun doute que cela fonctionne.

\- Mon premier rendez-vous a été reporté d'une heure. Franck avait quelque chose à finir pour son travail, mais on peut se rendre sur place. On attendra dans la voiture.

Entendre Dean parler fut une surprise pour Castiel. Les deux jours précédents, il avait dû lui arracher des réponses. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin en s'engageant sur la route. Il souriait. Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver ça inquiétant.

\- Et est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je dois absolument savoir sur Franck? demanda-t-il, déterminé à profiter de l'apparente bonne humeur de Dean pour en savoir plus sur son premier client de la journée.

Le jeune homme retira ses lunettes de soleil puis tourna le visage vers Castiel. Ce dernier sentit aussitôt un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Il est plutôt gentil. Il me dit toujours que nos rendez-vous sont les moments qu'il attend avec le plus d'impatience… les seuls où il peut être lui-même sans avoir peur d'être jugé, mais il n'est pas le seul à ressentir ça. C'est le cas pour la majorité de mes clients. Ce n'est pas facile pour eux, tu sais… je n'ose même pas imaginer combien il doit être difficile de cacher qui on est en permanence… de jouer un rôle pour satisfaire tout le monde… de ne pas pouvoir être soi-même parce qu'on a peur que cela vienne gâcher tout ce qu'on a accompli jusque-là. On est au vingt et unième siècle. Les gens ne devraient pas avoir à cacher qu'ils sont gays.

Castiel était surpris de sentir la sincérité de Dean. Il semblait réellement avoir de la peine pour ses clients et il n'avait pas tort. Il était effectivement triste de voir que dans une civilisation dite évoluée, certains continuaient à devoir se cacher pour être acceptés.

\- Mais pour en revenir à Franck, il ne devrait pas poser le moindre problème. Il a toujours été extrêmement correct avec moi. À vrai dire, j'aime beaucoup nos rendez-vous. Il fait en sorte que cela soit aussi agréable pour moi que pour lui et pas uniquement pour flatter son égo, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il a envie que je prenne du plaisir. Ce qui n'est pas forcément toujours le cas avec les autres.

Castiel s'était toujours soucié du plaisir de ses partenaires. Il aimait les voir jouir avant lui. Il n'était pas égoïste comme certains. Le plus souvent, son propre plaisir passait au second plan. Il aimait donner bien plus qu'il aimait recevoir. Il aurait agi ainsi avec Dean sans hésiter, mais il ne devait pas trop s'attarder sur cette pensée.

\- Certains pensent et ils n'ont pas tort d'une certaine manière, que je ne suis là que pour leur propre plaisir. Ils me payent et ils me payent extrêmement cher alors… je suppose qu'ils ont en partie raison, mais il est agréable de voir que certains me considèrent un peu plus que comme un corps dont ils peuvent user pour satisfaire un besoin. Pour Franck, je suis une personne et ça fait toute la différence.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à son GPS. Ils étaient presque sur place et ils allaient avoir un peu plus d'une heure à tuer. Il était soulagé de voir que Dean semblait avoir envie de passer le temps à parler. C'était plus agréable que de rester en silence à compter les minutes, mais il restait tout de même méfiant. Le jeune homme était bizarre et ce n'était probablement pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui.

\- Ça ne doit pas être toujours facile, finit-il par lancer pour entretenir la conversation et ne pas donner l'impression que ce que Dean lui disait ne l'intéressait pas.

Il vit le jeune homme hausser les épaules du coin de l'œil.

\- Non, pas toujours, mais la plupart du temps ça l'est. Parce que même si je n'ai pas la chance de prendre mon pied à chaque fois, je peux quand même rencontrer des gens intéressants… des gens célèbres et je connais tous leurs petits secrets. Je sais ce qu'ils aiment faire et ce qu'ils aiment qu'on leur fasse. Je suis aussi leur confident parfois. Ils n'ont personne d'autre à qui parler.

Castiel trouvait cela particulièrement déprimant, mais c'était peut-être une bonne chose que ces gens aient Dean. Cela les aidait peut-être à mieux vivre la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

\- Tu serais étonné de voir combien de célébrités me demandent. On pourrait croire qu'ils assument facilement leur homosexualité, mais ce n'est pas toujours le cas. Certains pensent que cela nuira à leur carrière. Pour les acteurs, ils pensent perdre des rôles… pour les hommes d'affaires, des clients et pour les politiciens, des voix. Alors ils prennent rendez-vous avec moi et pendant deux heures, ils peuvent faire comme s'ils n'avaient pas à cacher qui ils sont.

\- Quand tu parles de célébrités, tu veux dire…

\- Des gens que tout le monde connait. Des gens qu'on voit à la télévision… aux remises de prix et au journal télévisé. Tu verras… tu finiras par en rencontrer certains.

En disant cela, Dean installait leur relation sur le long terme, mais Castiel n'était pas dupe. Il savait que le jeune homme ne l'avait toujours pas accepté. Il continuait à rester sur ses gardes. Il était presque sûr que Dean cherchait à lui donner un faux sentiment de sécurité.

\- Et certains ont des préférences vraiment étranges… il m'est arrivé à plusieurs reprises de devoir me forcer à ne pas rire… pas parce que je trouve tout cela ridicule ou que j'ai envie de me moquer d'eux, mais parce que c'est… vraiment étrange.

Castiel savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas demander des précisions. Il ne devait surtout pas entrer dans le jeu de Dean, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était trop curieux pour rester silencieux.

\- Quelle est la chose la plus étrange qu'on t'est demandé de faire?

Dean sourit à nouveau. Ils étaient à présent garés devant l'hôtel. Il n'y avait pas de voiturier. Pas d'employé qui insistait pour qu'ils entrent. Ils pouvaient rester tranquillement dans la voiture sans être dérangés. Castiel n'était pas sûr que c'était une bonne chose.

\- Il y en a un qui veut que je porte des sous-vêtements féminins. Il amène toujours avec lui quelque chose de nouveau et il me demande de l'enfiler ensuite et de défiler pour lui. Ceci étant, ça ne me déplait pas alors ça n'a pas été difficile à accepter. Il y a quelque chose d'extrêmement érotique à porter des sous-vêtements en dentelle.

Castiel déglutit avec peine. Cela ne faisait pas partie de ses fantasmes. Il n'y avait même jamais réellement pensé. Il était gay et il aimait les hommes masculins, mais l'image que cela avait fait naître dans son esprit avait fait accélérer le rythme des battements de son cœur.

\- Il y en a un autre qui aime que je l'appelle Papa. Ce n'est définitivement pas mon truc, mais ça ne fait pas partie des choses que je refuse de faire. Il aime que je lui demande de me punir et que je le remercie ensuite. Crois-moi… tu serais étonné de voir ce qui excite les gens. La plupart n'osent pas en parler avec quelqu'un qu'ils n'auraient pas payé, mais avec moi ils n'ont pas peur. Parce que je ne juge pas et parce que je suis là pour les satisfaire. C'est un des bons côtés de mon travail. Chaque jour apporte son lot de surprises. Je te promets qu'il y aurait de quoi en faire un livre.

Castiel était presque sûr que les gens se l'arracheraient si toutefois Dean venait à le publier. Lui le premier serait tenté de le lire. Les histoires de sexe faisaient vendre. Tout le monde avait un côté voyeur.

\- Tu devrais peut-être le faire… écrire un livre, je veux dire, suggéra-t-il alors.

Dean sembla réfléchir une seconde avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non, je refuse de trahir la confiance de mes clients. Ils viennent me voir justement parce qu'ils savent que rien ne sortira de la chambre d'hôtel où nous sommes. Ils savent que je suis tenu à la confidentialité. Et ils comptent sur moi pour que je garde leurs secrets. Même si je changeais les noms, ils sauraient tous que je parle d'eux et… je n'ai pas envie de les blesser.

Castiel était impressionné par ce qu'il entendait. D'autres n'auraient pas eu autant de scrupules. Dean aurait pu se faire une fortune en écrivant un tel livre. En confiant toutes ces choses. Il aurait pu arrêter ce qu'il faisait et ne plus jamais avoir à se soucier de problèmes d'argent, mais il avait une morale et une éthique. Ce qui était définitivement surprenant quand on prenait en compte la nature de son métier.

\- J'ai toujours rêvé d'être illustrateur pour des bandes dessinées, finit-il par confier parce qu'il ressentait le besoin de donner lui aussi des informations le concernant.

Il ne savait pas si Dean avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur lui, mais, parce qu'il avait accepté de parler un peu plus de lui, Castiel ressentait le besoin d'en faire de même. Il n'avait pas d'histoires aussi intéressantes que celles du jeune homme, mais il avait tout de même des choses à dire. Il avait déjà parlé à Dean de sa passion pour le dessin lors de leur première rencontre, mais il n'était pas sûr que le jeune homme l'avait entendu. Il était bien trop énervé à ce moment-là pour prêter attention à ce que Castiel lui disait.

\- Ou peut-être pour un journal. J'aime l'idée de donner un visage aux personnages d'une histoire… de donner vie à un scénario, mais ce n'est pas simple de trouver une place dans cette branche… il n'y a que trop peu de débouchés. Je n'abandonne pas mon rêve pour autant, mais disons que pour le moment je l'ai mis en pause. Je continue à dessiner bien sûr, mais il n'y a que moi qui peux voir mes dessins. Moi et mon frère Gabriel… mais seulement parce qu'l ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Dean l'écoutait, les yeux rivés sur lui et un large sourire sur les lèvres. Castiel était de plus en plus surpris par son comportement. Il espérait que son changement d'attitude était uniquement dû à leur quasi-dispute de la veille. Peut-être avait-il réussi à faire comprendre à Dean qu'il n'était pas son ennemi.

Il continua à parler de sa passion pour le dessin, de son frère qu'il aimait énormément et de ses études. Dean ne l'interrompit pas et sembla intéressé par ce qu'il entendait. Quand Castiel regarda à nouveau l'heure, il fut surpris de voir qu'il ne leur restait plus qu'un petit quart d'heure avant le rendez-vous de Dean.

\- Je suis désolé… j'ai monopolisé la parole. Tu n'as sans doute pas envie d'en entendre autant sur moi. Tu as même été plutôt clair sur le sujet. Alors, n'hésite pas à me dire de me taire si je t'ennuie. C'est la seule chose qui puisse m'arrêter quand je suis lancé.

Dean rit une seconde et Castiel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Tout se passait sans doute trop bien, mais il appréciait trop ce moment pour s'en inquiéter.

\- Ceci étant dit, je suis surpris que tu… je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi intéressé par ce que je peux avoir à te dire. Loin de moi l'idée de me plaindre, mais enfin… tu dois reconnaître que c'est un peu surprenant, non?

Dean ne perdit pas son sourire et ne sembla pas vexé par ce qu'il entendait. Bien au contraire. Il se pencha un peu plus vers Castiel en le fixait toujours dans les yeux. Le jeune chauffeur pouvait sentir la catastrophe arriver, mais il fut incapable de réagir convenablement.

\- Castiel… j'ai compris quelque chose d'important hier… je te plais. Tu peux faire comme si ce que tu as vu ne t'a pas hanté toute la nuit… tu peux te comporter comme s'il ne s'était rien passé… je voix claire en toi et je sais que tu y penses encore maintenant. Tu m'imagines sans vêtements… tu aimerais me voir nu à nouveau.

Castiel déglutit avec peine. Tout ce que Dean disait était bien évidemment vrai et il aurait dû savoir que le jeune homme chercherait ensuite à s'en servir contre lui. Il ne protesta pas parce qu'il était inutile de mentir. Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder le jeune homme et d'attendre.

\- Et plutôt que de continuer à te faire la guerre ou à me comporter comme un idiot cruel avec toi… j'ai réalisé qu'il serait bien plus agréable pour nous deux de tirer parti de cette information… d'en faire quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu… je… tu… bafouilla Castiel à court d'idées.

Son corps réagissait comme un traitre à la proximité de Dean. Il était difficile de rester concentré dans ces circonstances.

\- Je te l'ai dit hier… tu n'as aucune raison d'être gêné. L'attirance physique est quelque chose de naturel et de positif. Personne ne devrait en avoir honte et je suis flatté, vraiment… je fais en sorte d'être aussi parfait physiquement que possible. Cela demande des efforts et quand quelqu'un comme toi me désire alors je le vois comme une récompense.

\- Quelqu'un comme moi?

\- Quelqu'un de séduisant… quelqu'un qui ne me paye pas pour que je couche avec lui.

Castiel aurait dû être fier de voir que Dean le trouvait séduisant, mais si cela flattait effectivement son égo, ça rendait les choses plus compliquées encore. Il se racla la gorge, mais fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit pour arrêter le jeune homme.

\- Tu me plais… je te plais… pourquoi le nier et pourquoi ne rien faire? Il serait vraiment idiot de ne pas en tirer parti.

Castiel était presque tenté de dire « oui ». Il était presque sûr que coucher avec Dean serait une expérience incroyable et le jeune homme semblait en avoir envie. Bien sûr, il jouait peut-être un rôle. C'était ce qu'il faisait avec tous ses clients et rien ne pouvait garantir à Castiel que ce n'était pas le cas cette fois aussi.

\- Je ne nie rien, mais je… ce n'est pas… je n'ai pas l'intention de tenter quoi que ce soit.

\- Je sais que tu ne tenteras rien et c'est justement pour ça que je te le propose. Si ça vient de moi alors tu n'as aucune raison de refuser. Tu dois déjà savoir que je suis le meilleur. Je pourrais t'offrir les deux heures les plus incroyables de ta vie. Je te ferais même un tarif d'ami si tu le souhaites.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel crut bêtement que Dean était réellement intéressé, mais dès que le jeune homme évoqua un paiement, il sut qu'il s'était trompé. Dean était en train de jouer un jeu avec lui et, si la proposition n'en était pas moins tentante pour autant, Castiel ne pouvait pas dire « oui ».

\- Dean, non, déclara-t-il aussi fermement que possible.

\- Ne dis pas non avant de savoir Castiel. Quand je te dis prix d'ami, crois-moi… je parle d'un tarif qui serait très largement abordable pour toi. Je ne veux pas gagner ma vie sur ton dos… je veux te faire du bien et m'en faire à moi au passage.

Castiel le regarda s'approcher un peu plus. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. Il avait envie de l'embrasser. Il était fasciné par ses lèvres. Par leur dessin et leur couleur. Il voulait savoir le goût qu'elles pouvaient avoir, mais il ne devait surtout pas se laisser aller. Il fut heureusement sauvé quand, en regardant l'heure, il réalisa que Dean devait absolument se rendre à son rendez-vous pour ne pas être en retard.

\- Ton client t'attend, souffla-t-il.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure avant de soupirer. Il semblait lui aussi avoir perdu la notion du temps. Castiel soupira de soulagement en le regardant s'éloigner. Il pouvait enfin respirer sans sentir l'odeur du jeune homme.

\- Tu as raison… mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que cette conversation est terminée. Loin de là. J'ai encore quelques arguments à faire valoir et tu as tout intérêt à trouver de ton côté une bonne excuse pour me dire « non ». Parce que, crois-moi, je ne renonce pas facilement… surtout pas pour quelque chose que je veux vraiment.

Castiel ne répondit rien. Il ne réagit même pas vraiment. Il regarda Dean quitter la voiture puis prit quelques secondes pour retrouver une respiration normale et un semblant de calme avant de sortir de la voiture à son tour. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration et se força à rentrer dans son rôle à nouveau. Il ne devait surtout pas paraître déstabilisé ou déconcentré quand il rencontrerait le client de Dean. Il devait paraître aussi professionnel et expérimenté que possible. Il allait donc mettre la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir de côté jusqu'à être seul à nouveau. Il pourrait alors réfléchir… et paniquer sans doute un peu. Il estimait en avoir le droit dans sa situation.

* * *

Dean avait décidé de changer son fusil d'épaule. Se montrer agressif avec Castiel n'était pas la solution. Il pourrait peut-être le convaincre de quitter son boulot, mais il serait également aussitôt grillé auprès d'Ellen. Il était préférable de se montrer plus intelligent que ça et d'utiliser une arme que Dean possédait et dont il tirait une certaine fierté. Son physique. Il lui avait servi à de multiples reprises par le passé. Quand il était adolescent, cela lui avait permis de se sortir de certaines situations compliquées et d'obtenir de l'aide pour ses études de la part des garçons les plus intelligents de la classe. Une fois le lycée terminé, il avait usé de ses charmes pour gagner de l'argent. Dans la rue, il n'était pas difficile de trouver des clients quand on avait son physique. Il lui suffisait de battre des paupières et de se mordiller la lèvre pour donner envie aux clients de le ramener à l'hôtel. Cela n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il travaillait avec Ellen. Il n'avait pas honte de dire non plus qu'il avait usé de ses charmes pour obtenir des verres gratuits quand il sortait ou des petits cadeaux d'hommes plus vieux que lui et qui voulaient le mettre dans leur lit.

Castiel ne ferait pas exception. Sauf que Dean ne voulait pas obtenir de lui un verre gratuit ou un cadeau quelconque. Il voulait obtenir son départ. Le but était différent, mais la méthode restait la même et Dean comptait bien appliquer une méthode qui avait fait ses preuves par le passé à ses problèmes du moment.

Il aurait bien sûr dû y penser dès le début, mais sans être sûr que Castiel était gay et intéressé, il avait préféré tenter une autre approche. Maintenant qu'il savait que son chauffeur était définitivement attiré par lui, tout était différent.

Dean commença donc par se montrer un peu plus sympathique que d'ordinaire dès qu'il fut dans la voiture avec Castiel. Il sentit rapidement sa surprise. Dean avait mis un point d'honneur à se montrer silencieux et peu coopératif les deux premiers jours. Cette fois, il lui parlait et lui donnait toutes les informations dont il pouvait avoir besoin. Castiel sembla ravi de le voir aussi bavard et, quand ils furent arrivés devant l'hôtel, il commença lui aussi à parler de son passé, de ses passions et de son frère. Dean devait reconnaître que parler avec Castiel était plutôt agréable. Il était à la fois drôle et intelligent. Ils auraient réellement pu être amis dans d'autres circonstances. C'était presque dommage que la situation les oppose.

Ils plaisantèrent des clients de Dean et de leurs préférences étranges. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Castiel semblait toujours méfiant, mais également enthousiaste. Dean allait devoir le décevoir. Il avait presque de la peine pour lui, mais il avait un objectif à atteindre. Il devait laisser tout le reste de côté.

Castiel finit d'ailleurs par lui demander pourquoi il avait changé aussi radicalement de comportement. C'était l'ouverture que Dean attendait pour placer ses pions. Il n'avait jamais été doué aux échecs. Sam l'était bien plus que lui. Par contre, dans ce type de jeu où il était question de déstabiliser son adversaire, il était le meilleur. Il savait parfaitement comment faire pour être sûr de gagner.

Il commença par s'approcher de Castiel et se montra totalement honnête avec lui. Il évoqua leur attirance mutuelle. Le jeune chauffeur ne nia pas le trouver séduisant. Cela aurait été inutile. Il avait plutôt transparent la veille. Dean ne mentait pas non plus. Il était lui aussi attiré par Castiel. Tenter de le séduire n'était en rien une torture. Si toutefois Castiel finissait par céder à ses avances alors le jeune homme serait ravi. Il n'avait absolument rien à perdre dans cette histoire.

Il finit par proposer clairement à Castiel de coucher avec lui. Il lui offrit un tarif à la hauteur de ses moyens. Il lui assura qu'il était le meilleur et qu'il était en mesure de lui offrir les deux heures les plus incroyables de sa vie. Ce qui était d'ailleurs parfaitement vrai. Dean savait comment satisfaire un homme. C'était même ce pour quoi il était le plus doué.

Castiel semblait tenté. Il était également méfiant et déstabilisé. Dean continua à s'approcher de lui. Il fit en sorte d'être suffisamment proche pour que le jeune chauffeur puisse sentir son parfum et son souffle sur son visage. Il employa toutes les techniques qu'il connaissait et avait perfectionnées au fil des années. Il se mordilla la lèvre. Battu des paupières. Cela aurait été plus simple pour lui de ne pas être dans un espace aussi confiné. Cela lui aurait permis de mettre ses autres atouts en valeur, mais c'était également une bonne chose, car Castiel ne pouvait pas fuir. Il ne pouvait pas s'éloigner. Il était pris au piège.

Dean crut d'ailleurs pendant une seconde qu'il allait craquer, mais Castiel le surprit. Il lui dit non même s'il était évident que c'était à contrecœur. Puis il lui signala qu'il était temps pour lui d'aller retrouver son client s'il ne voulait pas être en retard. Sauvé par le gong. Si Dean avait disposé de quelques minutes de plus, il était presque sûr qu'il aurait réussi à convaincre Castiel. Tant pis, cela serait pour plus tard.

Il quitta la voiture soulagé de voir qu'il avait avancé, mais également déçu de ne pas avoir pu conclure. Il rejoignit la chambre de Franck perdu dans ses pensées. Son client fut, comme toujours, ravi de le voir. Il discuta une seconde avec Castiel. Il ne semblait absolument pas gêné de sa présence. Il l'avait dit à Ellen. Il comprenait la nécessité pour Dean d'être accompagné et d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Le jeune prostitué ne protesta pas même s'il en avait envie. Il ne voulait pas contrarier Franck. Il était l'un de ses meilleurs clients et il l'aimait bien. Il le trouvait drôle et particulièrement attentionné. Le sexe était génial entre eux et Franck payait bien. Dean avait tout intérêt à le garder.

Castiel finit par quitter la chambre après avoir rappelé à nouveau que Dean avait deux heures. Après son départ, Franck offrit un verre au jeune prostitué. Il l'accepta avec un sourire. Il devait mettre Castiel de côté pour le moment et rentrer dans son rôle. Il savait ce que Franck voulait et il allait le lui donner.

Ils discutèrent brièvement de la carrière de Franck. Puis Dean posa son verre vide sur la table et commença à se déshabiller. Son client le regarda faire depuis le lit où il avait pris place. Dean savait l'effet qu'il avait sur lui quand il se déshabilla ainsi lentement. Il prit donc tout son temps pour le satisfaire avant de le rejoindre. Il lui retira ses vêtements et l'embrassa.

Franck était l'un des rares à aimer ce genre de contact. Les autres clients de Dean préféraient aller droit au but. Certains refusaient même de l'embrasser, mais Franck aimait ça et Dean aussi. C'était gagnant-gagnant.

Ils prirent finalement place sur le lit. Comme à chaque fois, Franck prit le temps de préparer Dean. Il utilisa ses doigts et sa langue et le jeune homme n'eut pas à simuler. Franck savait comment lui procurer du plaisir et il ne s'en privait pas.

Il ne le pénétra que lorsqu'il fut satisfait par sa préparation. Dean referma aussitôt ses jambes autour de sa taille et ses bras autour de son cou. Il le laissa aller et venir en lui en criant à chaque fois que Franck touchait sa prostate. C'était parfait, mais le jeune prostitué se surprit à penser à Castiel au bout de quelques secondes.

Il se demanda quel genre d'amant le jeune chauffeur pouvait être. Il aurait peut-être bientôt la réponse s'il jouait ses cartes correctement. Il était réellement curieux. Il se demanda si Castiel était de genre tendre et délicat ou plutôt fougueux et sauvage. Dean aimait les deux. Il aimait être malmené parfois autant qu'il aimait être chéri comme quelque chose de précieux.

Il se demandait également si Castiel était silencieux ou bruyant. S'il aimait parler et décrire tout ce qu'il ressentait et comptait faire ou s'il préférait gémir doucement. Dean perdit le fil de ses pensées quand Franck changea d'angle et commença à marteler sa prostate à chaque fois. Il était extrêmement sensible à une telle stimulation. Il pouvait parfaitement jouir avec ce seul contact et sans que son partenaire ne touche son sexe. C'était aussi ce qui faisait de lui le meilleur dans son métier.

Il savait qu'il était probablement injuste de penser à Castiel alors que Franck faisait des efforts pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Il tenta de se concentrer sur lui, mais c'était difficile. Il appréciait Franck, mais il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur lui. Castiel, de son côté, restait un mystère et Dean adorait les mystères. Il était curieux de nature. Il aurait probablement fait un bon policier.

Franck finit par saisir son sexe et par le masturber. Dean perdit alors toutes pensées cohérentes. Son orgasme le prit par surprise et il cria longuement en se répandant sur son ventre. Franck continua à aller et venir en lui pendant quelques minutes avant de jouir à son tour. Dean le laissa s'allonger sur lui sans se retirer. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux.

Franck n'exigea pas de second round. Il se contenta de la compagnie de Dean jusqu'à la fin du rendez-vous. Ils restèrent allongés côte à côte sans vraiment parler. Puis, le jeune prostitué partit prendre une douche. Franck quitta la chambre quelques minutes plus tard laissant Dean seul.

Il rejoignit Castiel à l'heure et il lut le soulagement sur le visage de son chauffeur. Ils sortirent de l'hôtel et retournèrent à la voiture en silence. Dean attendait une nouvelle ouverture pour reprendre là où il avait été interrompu. Il voulait que cela vienne de Castiel. Il l'obtint heureusement peu de temps après qu'ils se furent installés dans la voiture.

\- Tout s'est bien passé? demanda son chauffeur.

Dean hocha la tête en souriant. Il avait eu un orgasme plutôt intense. Mais il ne le devait pas uniquement à Franck.

\- C'était bien. Mais… je dois avouer que j'ai pensé à toi durant tout le temps où il était en moi. Je me suis demandé ce que je ressentirais si tu étais à sa place.

Il vit Castiel déglutir avec peine. Il avait les joues rouges et le souffle court. Dean sourit plus largement encore. C'était presque trop facile de le mettre mal à l'aise.

\- Écoute, je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Tu me plais et, quand je suis attiré par quelqu'un, je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'en cacher. Bien au contraire. J'en profite et le plus souvent, ma cible en ressort ravie. Il n'y a aucune raison que cela ne soit pas le cas avec toi.

Dean ne pouvait décemment pas prendre le risque de toucher Castiel pendant qu'ils roulaient. Il était presque sûr que cela ne se terminerait pas un accident. Par contre, il pouvait continuer à parler. Continuer son travail de séduction jusqu'à pousser Castiel à se garer.

\- La vie est courte. Tu es un jeune homme séduisant de vingt-cinq ans. Tu as forcément une libido débordante et je suis de mon côté absolument obsédé par le sexe. On devrait en profiter. On a quelques heures devant nous avant mon prochain rendez-vous. On pourrait se trouver une chambre d'hôtel. Ou juste un stationnement désert. Il te suffirait de déboutonner ton jean et de laisser ma bouche accomplir les miracles dont elle est capable.

Il savait combien les hommes, qu'il s'agisse de clients ou juste de partenaires que Dean choisissait, étaient obsédés par ses lèvres. Ils aimaient les voir refermées autour de leur sexe et Dean adorait de son côté leur procurer du plaisir en les laissant pénétrer sa gorge. Il était doué pour ça. Castiel ne ferait pas exception.

\- Dean, arrête ça s'il te plait, souffla Castiel.

Ce n'était pas un « non » et le jeune prostitué ne comptait pas s'arrêter tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu une réponse définitive. Que ce soit un « oui » ce qu'il espérait ou un « non » franc et massif, il ne forcerait pas Castiel à quoi que ce soit, bien sûr. Cependant, il doutait de toute façon que le jeune chauffeur puisse lui résister éternellement.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes de m'arrêter quand il est évident que tu en as envie? Qu'est-ce qui te freine, Castiel?

Le jeune chauffeur se racla la gorge et finit par se garer sur le stationnement d'une grande surface. Il coupa le moteur puis se tourna vers Dean. Pendant une seconde, ce dernier crut qu'il avait gagné, mais Castiel ne chercha pas à l'embrasser. Il se contenta de croiser des bras sur sa poitrine – un geste clairement défensif – et de le dévisager.

\- Pour commencer, je suis là pour le travail et Ellen me fait confiance. Coucher avec toi ne serait pas professionnel. Ce ne serait pas correct vis-à-vis d'elle. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle ait à regretter son choix. Parce qu'elle m'a donné une chance et que je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Dean soupira. C'était effectivement un bon argument, mais, malgré la logique de ce qu'il venait de dire, Castiel ne lui avait toujours pas dit non. Tout espoir n'était donc pas perdu.

\- Et je refuse de payer pour ça. Je… je ne juge pas ceux qui le font, mais ce n'est pas mon style. Et puis tu l'as dit toi-même… je n'ai pas les moyens de m'offrir tes services. Même si je l'envisageais, tu es clairement au-dessus de mes moyens.

Dean se souvenait effectivement l'avoir dit., mais, à l'époque, il avait fait cela pour blesser le jeune homme. Il le regrettait à présent, car c'était un frein évident à son plan. Il choisit donc d'opter pour un nouvel angle.

\- Et si je te proposais de le faire sans avoir à payer. Cela n'irait pas à l'encontre de tes principes. Quant à Ellen… je suis adulte et j'ai parfaitement le droit de faire ce que bon me semble sur mon temps libre. Elle ne se mêle pas de ma vie privée et je ne me mêle pas de la sienne.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. Il semblait y réfléchir. Dean pouvait sentir qu'il touchait son but du doigt. Il était proche.

\- Castiel, ça pourrait être tellement bon pour toi et pour moi. Ne passe pas à côté de cette opportunité ou tu le regretteras.

Castiel décroisa ses bras. Dean le vit s'approcher de lui. Il allait l'embrasser. Il en était presque sûr. Il avait enfin gagné. Il aurait probablement été plus prudent qu'il le laisse faire. Qu'il le laisse prendre l'initiative, mais il était impatient et sans doute trop confiant. Il ne voyait pas comment Castiel pourrait lui dire « non » maintenant. Dean avait la sensation d'être un prédateur sur le point de fondre sur sa proie. Castiel n'avait aucune issue. Il était pris au piège.

\- Dean, souffla le jeune chauffeur.

Le jeune prostitué ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un encouragement ou d'un avertissement. Il l'ignora donc et passa enfin à l'action. Il commença par poser sa main sur la cuisse de Castiel. Il ne chercha pas à la remonter jusqu'à son entrejambe. C'était encore trop tôt. S'il agissait trop vite, il était presque sûr de faire peur à Castiel, de le brusquer et de le faire reculer. Heureusement pour lui, il savait comment s'y prendre. Il avait eu des clients un peu timides lors de leurs premiers rendez-vous. Il devait alors agir avec eux prudemment. Les mettre à l'aise pour les rassurer. Castiel était comme eux et Dean savait exactement comment faire avec lui.

Il serra sa cuisse dans sa main une seconde avant d'approcher son visage. Il souffle délibérément pour que Castiel le sente sur son visage. Puis il plongea son regard dans celui du jeune chauffeur. Il posa sa main libre sur sa joue et la caressa une seconde du bout du pouce. Il laissa à Castiel quelques secondes pour s'habituer au contact. Puis, avec toute la délicatesse dont il était capable, Dean se pencha pour de bon dans sa direction. Quelques centimètres et ses lèvres presseraient contre celles de sa cible. Juste quelques centimètres. Une fois le baiser entamé, Castiel succomberait. Dean en était convaincu. Il ferma les yeux et, alors que ses lèvres effleuraient enfin celles du jeune chauffeur et que sa main remontait le long de sa cuisse, il sentit celles de Castiel se poser contre son torse. Cependant, au lieu de le caresser comme Dean le pensait, elles le repoussèrent violemment en arrière, mettant un terme brutal au moment qu'ils partageaient.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? demanda-t-il quand il eut repris ses esprits.

Il ne s'était absolument pas attendu à ce que la situation tourne ainsi. Il avait peut-être été trop confiant, mais il avait réellement pensé avoir gagné. Il croyait Castiel convaincu. Pris au piège. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas le cas. Ou peut-être avait-il commis une erreur. Il allait devoir se pencher sur le déroulement des évènements pour savoir. Par contre, pour le moment, il voulait avant tout des réponses.

\- Je croyais que tu en avais envie! ajouta Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel se passa une main sur le visage. Il semblait encore perturbé et déstabilisé. Il paraissait surpris lui-même pas sa réaction. Dean, lui, était complètement perdu.

\- Tu m'attires, oui, mais je ne veux pas… je n'en ai pas envie. Pas comme ça et pas… pas dans ces circonstances. Je sais que… je sais ce que tu cherches, Dean. Je ne suis pas stupide. Tu… tu n'aurais jamais agi ainsi si tu n'avais pas voulu me pousser à bout et me forcer à démissionner.

Dean soupira. Castiel avait évidemment raison. Il avait un plan et des arrière-pensées, mais il se trompait également sur quelque chose de crucial. Il aurait tenté de séduire Castiel même s'il l'avait rencontré dans un bar. Il l'aurait fait parce que le jeune chauffeur l'attirait terriblement, mais il ne devait pas dévoiler tous ses atouts aussi rapidement. Il devait une nouvelle fois se montrer patient. Cette fois, son stratagème n'avait pas fonctionné, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Il pouvait le sentir. Castiel s'était montré fort une fois. Il n'en serait pas capable une seconde.

\- Tu te fais des films, Castiel, mais je sais me tenir. Tu m'as dit non et je l'accepte. Je veux juste que tu saches que mon offre tient toujours. Elle n'expire pas aujourd'hui simplement parce que tu n'en avais pas envie. Elle est là sur la table. À toi de voir si tu la saisis ou non.

Castiel ne répondit rien et Dean choisit de ne pas insister. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Il était temps pour lui de se concentrer sur son prochain rendez-vous. Même s'il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui.

Castiel finit par remettre le moteur en marche et à se réinsérer sur la route. Dean pouvait sentir qu'il était encore mal à l'aise. Il repensait sans doute à tout ce qui venait de se passer. À la chance qu'il avait laissé lui échapper. Avec un peu de chance, il finirait par le regretter et par revenir en arrière.

\- Si ça ne te gêne pas de faire un détour, trouve-nous un endroit pour manger. Tout cet exercice m'a donné faim, lança-t-il finalement quand il sentit son estomac se tordre dans son ventre.

Castiel hocha la tête sans parler. Dean sourit, amusé de voir l'impact que son comportement avait eu sur lui. Ce n'était que le début. Il allait persévérer. Castiel n'avait aucune chance face à lui. Dean pouvait être extrêmement têtu. Il n'abandonnait jamais.

\- Tu peux mettre la radio s'il te plait. J'ai envie de musique, déclara-t-il.

Castiel fit ce qu'il lui demandait, toujours sans protester ou sans dire quoi que ce soit. Le silence ne dérangeait pas Dean. Au contraire, il préférait même qu'on ne lui parle pas quand il était entre deux rendez-vous. Il avait besoin de temps pour entrer dans son rôle. Pour se préparer mentalement à jouer un personnage et Castiel semblait l'avoir compris. Dean ferma les yeux et laissa la musique l'envelopper. Il laissa tous ses soucis de côté. Toutes les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit depuis ce matin. Il oublia tout ce qui l'ennuyait et tout ce à quoi il devait encore réfléchir. Il fit le vide dans sa tête. Une fois l'estomac rempli, il serait prêt à faire face à son prochain client. Après lui, il pourrait rentrer chez lui tranquillement. Passer un peu de temps avec Sam. Peut-être boire une bière devant une de ses séries stupides qu'il adorait en secret. Le problème avec Castiel pouvait attendre encore un peu. Dean saurait se montrer patient.


	7. Conseils

**Bonsoir**

**Voici le chapitre 7 corrigé par Elissa. Merci à elle. Merci à vous pour tous vos messages qui me vont droit au cœur et me donne la motivation et l'inspiration dont parfois je manque. **

**Dans ce chapitre Dean et castiel ont besoin de conseils ou d'entendre certaines vérités ! **

**Bonne lecture **

**A lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Another one bites the dust de Queen**

**Chapitre 7 : Conseils**

_« Le premier acte de sagesse est de donner un bon conseil le second de le demander et le troisième de le suivre. »_

_Anonyme_

Castiel aurait pu être fier de lui. Il avait même toutes les raisons de l'être. Il avait réussi à résister à l'envie de coucher avec Dean. Il avait su écouter sa raison et non pas ses hormones. Il avait su se montrer adulte dans une situation où d'ordinaire, il aurait probablement oublié toute maturité et foncé tête baissée dans un piège.

Il était frustré bien sûr. Il avait très envie de savoir ce que tous ces hommes pouvaient connaître en couchant avec Dean. En le serrant contre eux. En l'embrassant sur tout le corps. En le caressant et en le pénétrant. Il aurait enfin pu satisfaire sa curiosité et répondre à toutes les questions qu'il se posait.

Cependant, il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Il savait qu'il avait eu raison de dire « non ». De ne pas céder aux avances du jeune homme. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il en était capable et qu'il ne serait pas facile de le déstabiliser. Il avait également choisi de sécuriser son travail. C'était très clairement un choix adulte et mature.

Oui, Castiel avait toutes les raisons d'être fier de lui, mais il n'y parvenait pas pour autant. Même s'il avait la satisfaction de savoir qu'il avait eu raison, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir laissé passer une telle opportunité. Dean lui avait offert une chance que beaucoup d'autres auraient aimé avoir à sa place et, même si elle était motivée par sa volonté de faire fuir Castiel, elle restait tentante. Elle restait tout ce que le jeune chauffeur désirait depuis leur rencontre.

Il avait voulu se persuader que tout avait commencé au moment où il avait vu Dean nu, mais c'était un mensonge et il était grand temps pour lui d'ouvrir les yeux pour de bon. Il avait été attiré par Dean dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il avait eu envie de lui lors de leur première rencontre. Il avait réussi à l'ignorer parce que le jeune homme avait un comportement exécrable, mais il avait besoin à présent de se poser les bonnes questions et pour cela, il devait commencer par accepter la réalité telle qu'elle était.

Il allait être difficile de faire comme si de rien n'était dorénavant. Il allait devoir continuer à voir Dean tous les jours ou presque. À le laisser entre les mains d'homme qui pourraient lui faire tout ce qu'il avait envie lui de lui faire. Il allait devoir le regarde revenir tout en sachant ce qu'il avait fait et réussir à ne pas trop se poser de questions sur le comment ou sur les détails de ses ébats. Être à côté de lui risquait de devenir rapidement une torture et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il allait le supporter. Il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seul. Il avait besoin de conseils.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne à qui il pouvait parler dans cette situation. Gabriel lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait venir le voir s'il en avait besoin et qu'il ne se moquerait pas de lui. Qu'il ne le jugerait pas et qu'il essaierait de l'aider au mieux. Castiel avait besoin de son grand frère pour trouver l'issue à son problème. Il espérait juste que Gabriel ne lui avait pas menti et qu'il ne saisirait pas cette occasion pour se moquer de lui.

Castiel rentra chez lui après avoir raccompagné Dean le cœur lourd et l'esprit rempli de questions sans réponses. Il ne savait pas si Gabriel était déjà là. Il l'espérait. Même s'il redoutait le moment où il lui dirait tout, il refusait d'attendre. Il avait bien trop besoin de conseils pour attendre une seconde de plus.

Il fut donc soulagé quand il vit que son frère était déjà rentré. Il était assis sur le canapé, un manuscrit entre les mains. Il semblait plongé dans la lecture, ses lunettes sur le nez et un stylo entre les dents. Gabriel adorait son métier. Il aimait lire des centaines de manuscrits pour découvrir celui qui deviendrait un best-seller. Il avait un talent incroyable pour deviner ce qui aurait ou non du succès. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait aussi bien réussi.

Castiel hésita une seconde à l'interrompre. Il ne voulait pas imposer sa présence à son frère. Il avait déjà la sensation d'abuser de sa gentillesse et de sa générosité en vivant chez lui. Il ne voulait pas devenir le boulet que Gabriel était obligé de trainer derrière lui parce qu'il estimait que c'était son devoir de grand frère.

Il était sur le point de renoncer quand Gabriel se tourna vers lui.

\- Je sais que tu es là, tu sais. Tu n'es pas aussi discret que tu le crois et il est évident que tu as quelque chose à me dire puisque tu restes là planté dans l'entrée sans bouger à me regarder. Tu es très certainement en train de te demander si tu peux ou non me déranger… mais tu devrais savoir depuis tout ce temps que tu ne me déranges jamais. Viens ici et dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

Gabriel le connaissait vraiment par cœur. Il savait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il devinait toujours quand Castiel n'allait pas bien. Il n'avait pas besoin que le jeune chauffeur le lui dise. Ce qui lui facilitait grandement la vie.

\- Je… il y a effectivement quelque chose, mais ça peut attendre que tu aies fini.

\- Ce livre est une horreur, Cassie. Crois-moi… en m'interrompant, tu me rendrais un immense service.

Castiel ne savait pas si c'était effectivement vrai ou non, mais il n'allait certainement pas laisser cette chance lui échapper. Il rejoignit donc son frère sur le canapé. Il attendit que ce dernier ait retiré ses lunettes et posé son manuscrit sur la table basse avant de reprendre la parole.

\- J'ai un problème avec Dean, déclara-t-il ensuite.

Gabriel ne sembla pas surpris de l'entendre. Il s'était probablement attendu à ce que cela arrive tôt ou tard. Castiel aurait pu en être vexé, mais puisque Gabriel avait vu juste une nouvelle fois, il estimait ne pas en avoir le droit.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose… pas entre nous, mais… hier… il était avec un client et il n'est pas revenu après les deux heures dont il disposait. Je me suis inquiété pour lui et je suis allé voir si tout allait bien. Il était… il sortait de la douche et il… il était entièrement nu. Je pense qu'il l'a fait exprès pour que je le vois et pour savoir comment je réagirais. Ou peut-être qu'il voulait me mettre mal à l'aise juste pour s'amuser. Dans tous les cas, c'est une image que je doute de pouvoir oublier un jour.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Castiel fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne se moquait pas de lui.

\- J'en déduis qu'il te plait?

\- Il faudrait être difficile ou aveugle pour ne pas le trouver attirant. Il est… Gabriel, je sais que tu n'es pas gay alors peut-être que tu ne verrais pas les choses comme moi, mais il est absolument parfait. Il… il est l'incarnation de tous les fantasmes que j'ai pu avoir depuis que je suis adolescent.

Castiel n'exagérait pas. Il n'avait trouvé aucun défaut au jeune homme. Il n'était pas seulement attirant à ses yeux. Il était parfait.

\- Tu te doutais qu'il devait être aussi attirant nu qu'habillé puisque son métier consiste à vendre son corps. Tu me l'as dit toi-même.

\- Oui, mais c'était une chose de le savoir et ça en est une autre de le voir de mes propres yeux. J'avais envie… en le voyant, Gabe, j'avais envie de le toucher. J'avais envie de l'embrasser. Bien sûr, je n'ai rien fait. Je ne veux pas perdre mon travail parce que je ne sais pas me contrôler. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme que je veux être, mais… je peux te promettre que ça m'a demandé un sacré self-contrôle.

Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là. Si Dean n'avait rien fait ensuite, Castiel aurait peut-être su contrôler ses pulsions et oublier ce qu'il avait vu, mais tout s'était compliqué après que le jeune prostitué lui ait fait des avances.

\- Ok donc tu as envie de lui. Ce n'est pas une surprise. Ce type doit probablement travailler tous les jours pour que son corps soit aussi parfait que possible. Il vit de ses atouts physiques et tu n'es pas différent des autres hommes gays. Tu apprécies les belles choses. Ce n'est pas grave et tu n'as pas à en avoir honte.

\- Je n'ai pas honte d'être attiré par lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je ressens quelque chose de ce genre pour quelqu'un, mais… il y a autre chose.

Gabriel fronça les sourcils et lui fit signe de poursuivre d'un geste de la main. Castiel se racla la gorge puis reprit la parole.

\- Ce matin quand je suis venu le chercher, j'étais déterminé à faire comme si de rien n'était et je pensais que Dean voudrait en faire de même. Je comptais sur le fait qu'il a toujours tenu à être silencieux et désagréable avec moi pour que tout ce que j'avais ressenti la veille disparaisse, mais il… il a changé brusquement d'attitude. Il a commencé à me parler et à se montrer sympathique.

Castiel avait aussitôt senti que quelque chose clochait. Que ce revirement de situation n'était pas une bonne nouvelle, mais il n'avait pas été suffisamment méfiant. Il l'avait oublié en cours de route et cela lui était retombé violemment dessus par la suite.

\- Je me suis laissé prendre au piège. J'ai oublié que je devais me méfier de lui et je… j'étais presque content de voir qu'il me parlait. Jusqu'au moment où… où il m'a dit qu'il savait qu'il me plaisait et où il m'a dit que je lui plaisais aussi.

\- Ok donc tu es attiré par ce garçon et il est attiré par toi. Ce qui est une mauvaise nouvelle visiblement, mais… pourquoi?

Castiel soupira en se passant une main sur le visage. C'était la pire nouvelle qui soit. Si Dean n'avait pas été attiré par lui, tout aurait pu s'arranger. Il n'y aurait pas eu d'avances. Pas de complications.

\- Il m'a proposé de coucher avec lui… au départ en me faisant un prix d'ami et quand je lui ai dit que je ne paierais jamais pour ça… gratuitement. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait envie. Il a tenté de m'embrasser et je… j'en avais tellement envie, Gabe. Il… il a été terriblement difficile de le repousser quand il s'offrait à moi.

Gabriel hocha alors la tête.

\- Mais tu n'as rien fait? demanda-t-il.

Castiel acquiesça. Son frère haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais maintenant te poser une question et je veux que tu saches que ce n'est pas une critique… pas un jugement et quelle que soit ta réponse, je ne te pose pas cette question pour le moquer, mais juste pour comprendre. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas dit oui? Tu en as envie et de toute évidence, il en avait envie lui aussi. Vous êtes deux adultes. Vous êtes libres de coucher avec qui vous le souhaitez. Ça pourrait être bien et cela pourrait t'aider à évacuer cette attirance de ton système.

Castiel prit une seconde pour y réfléchir. C'était plus ou moins ce que Dean lui avait dit. Peut-être que cela aurait pu fonctionner, mais cela ne changeait rien au problème ou aux réelles motivations de Dean. Castiel était sûr que s'il avait accepté les avances du jeune prostitué, ce dernier s'en serait ensuite servi contre lui. Il en aurait parlé à Ellen et Castiel était convaincu qu'elle l'aurait renvoyé aussitôt.

\- Je sais ce qu'il cherchait en me faisant cette proposition. Je sais qu'il ne veut pas de moi. Il estime ne pas avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui et il était déterminé à me pousser à bout en se montrer cruel et méchant avec moi jusque-là. Par contre, quand il a compris que j'avais envie de lui, il a trouvé un meilleur moyen de parvenir à ses fins. Si je couche avec lui, il s'en servira ensuite contre moi. Je ne peux pas perdre ce travail juste parce que je n'ai pas été capable de dire « non ». Je refuse de le laisser gagner.

Gabriel ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes. Castiel savait que la situation était compliquée et il était probablement difficile pour son frère de le conseiller sans réellement connaître Dean. Sans l'avoir vu à l'œuvre. Cependant, il comptait sur lui. Il était sa seule chance de trouver une issue.

\- Ça fait seulement trois jours que tu connais ce type et déjà la situation te rend… malheureux. Peut-être que c'est le signe que ce boulot n'est pas fait pour toi. Pas parce que tu n'es pas capable de le faire, mais parce que les choses sont tout simplement trop compliquées. Ce Dean me semble être quelqu'un de cruel s'il est aussi déterminé à te faire du mal ou utiliser ces choses contre toi pour te faire démissionner. Tu n'as pas à t'infliger tout ça juste pour gagner de l'argent. Tu peux trouver autre chose. Renonce au poste, couche avec Dean ou pas et oublie tout ça. Ce serait la meilleure solution.

Gabriel n'avait probablement pas entièrement tort, mais Castiel refusait d'envisager une démission. Tout d'abord parce qu'il ne laisserait pas Dean gagner. Il savait que cela lui ferait bien trop plaisir et il refusait de l'imaginer se vantant d'avoir obtenu gain de cause et aussi parce que Meg s'était démenée pour lui. Elle avait pris un risque en le recommandant à Ellen. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir en renonçant aussi rapidement. Non. Démissionner n'était pas une solution. Il avait besoin d'autre chose.

\- Je sais que tu es quelqu'un de fier et que tu n'aimes pas échouer, mais parfois il y a des batailles qu'on ne peut pas gagner et peut-être que celle-ci en fait partie. Peut-être que cet échec t'aidera à avancer ensuite.

\- Je ne suis pas fier ou orgueilleux et je sais reconnaître quand je suis incapable de gagner, mais démissionner maintenant reviendrait à laisser Dean gagner, à décevoir Meg et Ellen et à accepter l'idée que je suis incapable de surmonter ce que mes hormones me dictent. Ce n'est pas le genre d'homme que je veux devenir et je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait m'apprendre quoi que ce soit de positif sur moi-même.

Gabriel ne protesta pas. Il sembla accepter cette réponse et cette explication. Il réfléchit une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Alors, accepte ses avances et couche avec lui. Je sais ce que tu te dis… il s'en servira contre toi ensuite, mais je pense qu'il ne s'attend pas à ce que tu lui dises oui. Il pourrait être surpris et qui sait… peut être qu'il finira par renoncer. Tu aurais alors eu le dessus et tout pourrait rentrer dans l'ordre.

Castiel aurait aimé que cela soit aussi simple. Il doutait toutefois que Dean recule. Il coucherait avec Castiel et si cela était probablement génial pour le jeune chauffeur, ça n'arrangerait rien à son problème. Cela le compliquerait même plus encore, car même si Dean n'en parlait pas à Ellen, Castiel était presque sûr que travailler avec lui deviendrait intenable.

\- Et s'il ne dit pas « non »?

\- Alors tu coucheras avec lui. Tu prendras ton pied et tu l'évacueras de ton système.

\- Et ensuite je le conduirais à des rendez-vous pour que d'autres hommes fassent la même chose. Je le récupèrerais après tout en sachant ce que ces types ont pu ressentir. Et je devrais ne pas être jaloux… ne pas avoir envie de tous les tuer? Gabe, je ne pense pas que j'en serais capable.

\- Tu as peur de développer des sentiments pour lui en couchant avec lui?

Castiel hocha la tête en baissant les yeux. Il avait eu des aventures sans lendemain, mais il n'avait pas revu les types en question ensuite. C'était justement le but de ce genre de rencontres. Il n'en aurait jamais été capable s'il avait dû les revoir ensuite et c'était le problème avec Dean. Même une fois sa curiosité et ses envies satisfaites, il devrait continuer à passer du temps avec lui. Castiel était un romantique dans l'âme. Il finirait forcément par développer des sentiments pour le jeune prostitué et il serait ensuite inévitablement jaloux. Ce qui finirait par le pousser à la démission.

\- Je ne peux pas en être sûr à cent pour cent bien sûr. Je veux dire… mis à part son physique, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui me plait chez lui. Il est malpoli et agressif et il… il est bien trop sûr de lui, mais je ne le connais pas assez pour être sûr que c'est réellement lui et pas seulement l'image qu'il donne de lui pour se protéger dans le cadre de son travail. Imagine qu'il soit en fait quelqu'un de bien, de drôle et de gentil. Imagine qu'il finisse par me révéler toutes ces facettes de sa personnalité et… imagine que je finisse par tomber amoureux de lui. Ce serait une vraie catastrophe.

Gabriel soupira. Il semblait lui aussi à court d'idées. Castiel avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait finalement aucune issue. Si son grand frère ne savait pas quoi lui dire alors il était fichu. Dean avait déjà gagné.

\- Cassie écoute… je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre, mais… j'ai bien peur qu'il n'existe pas de solutions miracles. Tu as trois options. Tu peux démissionner maintenant et trouver un travail où tu n'auras pas à subir tout ça. Tu peux coucher avec Dean et espérer que cela ne te conduise pas à tomber amoureux de toi. Ou tu peux continuer à repousser ses avances et espérer qu'il finisse par abandonner l'idée de te faire démissionner. Mis à part, je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais t'en sortir autrement.

Castiel trouvait qu'il s'agissait là d'un bon résumé de sa situation. Cela ne lui disait pas ce qu'il devait faire, mais il avait au moins maintenant les trois issues clairement identifiées. Il n'avait toutefois aucune idée de celle qu'il devait choisir.

\- Tu ferais quoi à ma place? demanda-t-il finalement.

Gabriel posa la main sur son épaule et la serra une seconde.

\- Je coucherais avec lui et je démissionnerais, mais on sait toi et moi que ce n'est pas ce que tu feras.

\- Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que dois faire alors je ne vois pas comment tu peux savoir ce que je ferais.

\- Parce que je te connais, Cassie. Parce que je sais que tu tiens toujours tes promesses que tu les fasses aux autres ou à toi-même et tu t'es promis de garder ce job alors tu feras ce qui est nécessaire pour que cela soit le cas… même si tu dois souffrir ou subir l'attitude de ce Dean pour y parvenir.

Castiel réalisa alors que son frère avait raison. Peut-être même l'avait-il su dès le début. S'il n'avait pas été déterminé à conserver son emploi, il n'aurait pas hésité une seconde. Il aurait accepté les avances de Dean. Il ne se serait pas posé toutes ces questions et il ne serait pas venu demander à Gabriel de le conseiller. La solution s'imposa alors à lui d'elle-même. Il allait continuer à dire « non ». Il allait ignorer les avances de Dean et il allait prier pour que cela suffise. Pour que le jeune prostitué finisse par se lasser et par abandonner l'idée de le faire fuir.

\- Tu as raison. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire. Je vais me montrer plus fort que lui et je vais ignorer tout le reste.

\- Oui c'est ce que tu vas faire et dans tous les cas tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. J'espère juste que tu n'en ressortiras pas trop blessé. Parce que je serais alors obligé de le tuer et franchement, je ne ferais pas long feu en prison.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant cela. Voilà pourquoi parler à Gabriel ne pouvait jamais être une mauvaise idée. Même si son grand frère n'avait pas nécessairement les réponses aux questions qu'il posait, il savait comment le faire rire et, dans sa situation, c'était une énorme bouffée d'oxygène dont il avait cruellement besoin.

* * *

Dean devait le reconnaître. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus il réalisait qu'il était déçu que Castiel ait refusé ses avances. Pas uniquement pour son plan. Il continuait à penser qu'il saurait le mener à son terme même s'il devait changer de méthode en cours de route, mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il avait réellement envie de savoir quel genre d'amant Castiel pouvait être. Il savait d'expérience que ceux qui paraissaient les plus calmes dans la vie de tous les jours étaient le plus souvent fougueux et sauvages au lit. Il était presque sûr que Castiel ne ferait pas exception. Dean pouvait sentir l'énergie dont il débordait. La puissance qu'il contrôlait. Les muscles qu'il cachait sous ses vêtements. Castiel serait très certainement un amant exceptionnel et Dean avait très envie de voir ce dont il était capable.

Cela pouvait sans doute paraître étrange. Certains pensaient qu'à force de coucher avec des hommes à longueur de journée, la libido de Dean devait être pleinement satisfaite. Qu'il ne devait certainement pas ressentir le besoin de multiplier également les conquêtes sur son temps libre. Le jeune prostitué voyait toutefois les choses sous un autre angle. Coucher pour de l'argent était son métier et s'il y prenait parfois du plaisir, il le différenciait de ce qu'il pouvait faire dans sa vie privée. Là, il choisissait ses partenaires. Là, il pouvait être lui-même. Il pouvait demander qu'on lui fasse ce qu'il aimait qu'on lui fasse. Il n'avait pas à jouer un jeu. Pas à être quelqu'un d'autre. La satisfaction était plus grande, le plaisir plus intense. Dean avait besoin de ça. De surcroît, il avait vingt-deux ans et le sexe était dans un coin de son esprit constamment. Sa libido ne le laissait tranquille que lorsqu'il était seul chez lui ou avec son frère. Le reste du temps, il était plus que partant.

Castiel pourrait être un nom à ajouter à sa liste. Il avait tout ce que Dean aimait chez un homme. Il était réellement impatient de voir ce que l'avenir leur réservait à tous les deux.

Même si sa tentative avait été un demi-échec, il rentra chez lui après sa journée, satisfait et de bonne humeur. Il avait la sensation d'avoir avancé dans son projet et il se sentait particulièrement optimiste quant à la suite des évènements.

Quand il était ainsi de bonne humeur, il choisissait de sortir pour trouver quelqu'un avec qui s'amuser ou de rester chez lui et de préparer un repas fabuleux pour Sam. Cette fois, il opta pour la seconde option. Il avait envie de passer du temps avec son frère. Même s'ils vivaient ensemble et se voyaient tous les jours, Dean ne s'en lassait pas. Sam était la personne la plus importante au monde pour lui et passer du temps avec lui-même sans raison particulière était toujours génial. Son petit frère était définitivement quelqu'un d'extraordinaire et Dean savait qu'il en était en partie responsable puisqu'il l'avait élevé. Il avait fait en sorte qu'il grandisse et devienne quelqu'un de bien. Le voir réussir était le plus grand de ses succès.

Il se mit derrière les fourneaux dès qu'il fut changé dans une tenue plus confortable. Il ouvrit une bière, en but la moitié d'une traite puis commença à travailler sur le repas du soir. Il fut aussitôt absorbé par la tâche et perdit rapidement la notion du temps. Il aimait cuisiner. Il aimait l'idée de pourvoir aux besoins de son frère et il aimait la nourriture. C'était quelque chose de convivial et sans nul doute une des plus belles preuves d'amour. Sam savait apprécier ses efforts et le complimentait à chaque fois. Cela donnait à Dean la sensation d'avoir rempli ses devoirs.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir sans réellement savoir depuis combien de temps il était occupé à cuisiner. Il écouta son frère rejoindre sa chambre, sans doute pour poser ses affaires et se changer, et attendit qu'il le rejoigne dans la cuisine pour le saluer.

\- Pile à l'heure, Sammy. Ça devrait être prêt d'ici quelques minutes. Si tu veux bien mettre la table, ce serait parfait.

Il savait que sa bonne humeur allait probablement surprendre son frère et très certainement éveiller ses soupçons, mais il n'avait pas envie de masquer sa joie juste pour être tranquille.

\- Ça sent drôlement bon, Dean. On fête quelque chose?

Le jeune prostitué secoua la tête avant de couper le feu sous sa casserole. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil dans le four pour s'assurer que la cuisson de sa viande était parfaite avant de se tourner pour faire face à Sam.

\- Non, on ne fête rien. Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une raison pour faire plaisir à mon petit frère adoré?

Sam posa les assiettes qu'il tenait et le dévisagea une seconde.

\- Probablement pas, non, mais le plus souvent quand tu cuisines en sifflotant comme aujourd'hui, c'est que tu as reçu une bonne nouvelle. Je suis curieux de savoir ce dont il s'agit.

Dean était définitivement transparent pour son frère. C'était inévitable. Ils avaient été inséparables depuis leur enfance. Ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble et ne s'étaient jamais rien caché. Ils savaient tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de l'autre. Sam avait été la première personne à qui Dean avait parlé de son homosexualité. Son petit frère le connaissait par cœur. Il n'était donc pas étonnant qu'il sache lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert.

\- Désolé de te décevoir, Sammy, mais je n'ai pas reçu de bonne nouvelle. J'ai juste passé une bonne journée et je voulais la conclure mieux encore en te préparant quelque chose à manger. Par contre, si tu trouves ça trop bizarre, je peux toujours porter tout ça à Charlie. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne se plaindra pas elle.

Sam secoua la tête. Son estomac serait sa perte. S'il insistait pour manger équilibré là où Dean aurait parfaitement pu vivre uniquement de fast food – ce qu'il ne faisait pas, il devait garder la ligne – il avait toutefois un appétit incroyable. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il était aussi grand.

\- Je ne me plains pas. Je suis juste curieux… et légèrement suspicieux parce que je te connais.

\- Sois suspicieux autant que tu le souhaites, mais finis de mettre la table ou ce superbe repas va refroidir.

Sam s'exécuta sans rien ajouter. Il prit lui aussi une bière puis finit par prendre place à table. Dean déposa tout ce qu'il avait cuisiné entre eux avant de s'installer en face de son frère.

\- Est-ce que je peux te demander pourquoi ta journée a été aussi bonne sans avoir à t'entendre me décrire toutes les choses que tu as dû faire?

Dean avait presque envie de le faire malgré tout. Il aimait mettre son frère mal à l'aise en parlant de sa vie sexuelle, mais il savait également que les clients de Dean restaient un sujet tabou. Sam n'aimait pas en entendre parler. Pas parce que cela le mettait mal à l'aise, mais parce que cela lui rappelait ce que son frère faisait pour payer ses études et qu'il lui arrivait de s'en vouloir. Même si ce n'était pas sa faute.

\- Tu peux. Ma journée a été bonne parce que mes clients étaient agréables et parce que je pense avoir enfin réussi à apprécier Castiel… même si je continue à penser que je n'ai pas besoin de lui.

\- Tu apprécies Castiel? Vraiment? Tu n'es pas en train d'essayer de m'endormir pour ensuite me poignarder en plein dos?

Dean savait qu'en suivant son plan, il trahissait quelque peu la confiance de Sam et il s'en voudrait probablement, mais il refusait qu'on lui impose la présence de quelqu'un. Il refusait qu'on lui dise comment il devait faire son travail. Peu importait que cela vienne d'Ellen ou de Sam. Il ne reviendrait pas là-dessus.

\- Non, je te jure que c'est vrai. Je t'avais promis de faire des efforts et c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait ce matin. Il est… je dois reconnaître qu'il est plutôt sympa. Peut-être un peu trop prude à mon goût, mais… il est drôle et il ne me juge pas. Je pense que ça pourrait fonctionner entre nous.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il ne semblait pas convaincu. Dean soutint son regard pour appuyer son propos et fut satisfait quand son frère fut le premier à détourner les yeux.

\- Je ne pensais pas t'entendre tenir de tels propos aussi rapidement, mais si c'est vrai alors je suis content pour toi.

\- Je te promets qu'il s'agit de la vérité. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te mentirais sur ce point.

\- J'ai cessé de chercher à comprendre ce qui se passe dans ta tête la moitié du temps depuis un moment maintenant, Dean. Quant à Castiel, tout ce que je vous souhaite, c'est de pouvoir devenir amis.

Dean doutait que cela soit possible dans ces circonstances. Cela aurait peut-être pu l'être s'ils s'étaient rencontrés différemment. Ou peut-être pas d'ailleurs. Le jeune prostitué n'aurait pas cherché à devenir ami avec Castiel. Il aurait préféré le ramener chez lui, coucher avec lui et ensuite l'oublier. Comme il le faisait avec chacune de ses conquêtes.

\- Amis… je ne suis pas sûr. Qu'on arrive à travailler côte à côte en se respectant ça me semble faisable, mais ami… c'est autre chose.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas devenir ami avec lui? Tu aurais bien besoin d'en avoir quelques-uns de plus. Je veux dire, j'adore Charlie, mais…

\- Mais je t'ai toi et elle et ça me suffit. De toute façon, je ne me vois pas devenir ami avec quelqu'un qui a envie de coucher avec moi.

Il avait dit cela sans réfléchir. Il sut toutefois qu'il avait commis une erreur dès que les mots franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres. Il vit Sam écarquiller les yeux puis se tendre brusquement. Il allait avoir le droit à des questions maintenant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y répondre.

\- Comment ça il veut coucher avec toi? Il… il te l'a dit? Il a tenté quelque chose? Est-ce qu'il…

Dean fit signe à son frère de se taire en levant la main dans sa direction. Il était inutile de se mettre dans de tels états. Castiel n'avait rien tenté du tout. C'était même Dean qui lui avait fait des avances. Sam se faisait clairement des films et Dean ressentait le besoin de défendre le jeune chauffeur.

\- Il n'a rien tenté, Sam. Il ne m'a pas touché… il ne m'a même rien dit, mais je… disons qu'il m'a vu plus que légèrement vêtu et que je ne suis pas stupide. J'ai vu que je l'attirais et qu'il n'aurait pas dit non. Alors je lui ai posé la question.

\- Mais tu…

\- Je suis adulte, Sam, et il l'est aussi. J'avais besoin de savoir si j'avais vu juste. Il m'a avoué qu'il était effectivement attiré par moi. Ce qui n'est pas une si mauvaise nouvelle que ça d'ailleurs parce que je le trouve moi aussi très attirant et que franchement… je ne dirais pas non si toutefois il avait envie de coucher avec moi.

Sam posa sa fourchette et croisa ses bras sur son torse en soupirant. Dean pouvait sentir qu'il était en colère.

\- Tu ne vas pas coucher avec lui, déclara son petit frère le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Ah oui et pourquoi? Je sais que tu as fait vœu de chasteté, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. Si j'ai envie de coucher avec Castiel ou avec n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais le droit de me l'interdire.

Sam leva les yeux au plafond une seconde, toujours aussi agacé. Dean avait déjà du mal à accepter que son frère lui dicte sa conduite concernant son travail. Qu'il lui dise également comment gérer sa vie privée était intolérable et lui aussi commençait à être en colère.

\- Je ne cherche pas à t'interdire quoi que ce soit. Tu as le droit de coucher avec n'importe qui du moment que tu en as envie. Tu sais que je ne cherche pas à contrôler ta vie privée. Par contre, ce que je ne peux pas accepter, c'est que tu choisisses de coucher avec Castiel juste pour ensuite pouvoir t'en servir contre lui pour le faire partir ou le faire renvoyer.

Dean réfléchit une seconde. Il pouvait nier qu'il avait une quelconque arrière-pensée. Il pouvait s'emporter contre son frère et gâcher cette soirée. Il pouvait lui mentir pour servir ses intérêts. Ou il pouvait tenter d'agir différemment. Avec calme et maturité. Sam ne méritait sans doute pas qu'il lui hurle dessus après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je comptais coucher avec lui. Je sais que ça compliquerait sans doute trop les choses entre nous. Je t'ai juste dit que je ne serais pas contre l'idée si toutefois c'était possible. Par contre, je ne ferais pas l'erreur de coucher avec le type qui travaille avec moi… tu sais que je ne couche jamais avec un homme que je pourrais être amené à croiser à nouveau. C'est ma seule limite.

\- Parfait alors. Si on est sur la même longueur d'onde sur ce point, il n'y aura aucun problème. Bien sûr… ça pourrait être différent si toutefois tu avais un peu plus qu'une simple attirance physique pour lui… si tu avais, disons… des sentiments à son égard. Il serait stupide de te priver d'une belle histoire, mais ce serait la seule bonne excuse.

Dean rit une seconde. Il n'imaginait pas tomber amoureux un jour. Il avait vu ce que l'amour pouvait faire à quelqu'un. Il savait combien c'était compliqué et combien cela pouvait faire souffrir. Il le souhaitait à son frère bien sûr. Il espérait le voir un jour se marier et avoir des enfants, mais lui n'en serait pas capable. Il n'en avait même pas envie et, de toute façon, c'était tout à fait impossible avec le métier qu'il faisait. Il préférait multiplier les rencontres et ne surtout pas s'engager.

\- Je peux au moins te rassurer sur ce point. Je ne risque pas de tomber amoureux de Castiel… ou de qui que ce soit. Je suis bien mieux seul.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on programme, Dean. On ne tombe pas amoureux quand on l'a décidé. Ça nous tombe dessus et ensuite, on peut soit l'admettre et tenter d'être heureux soit le nier et rester malheureux toute notre vie. Ce n'est pas ce que je te souhaite. Tu sais que je veux te voir heureux.

Dean sourit. Il savait bien que son frère n'avait que de bonnes intentions à son égard. Il le lui avait prouvé à maintes reprises par le passé, mais c'était un point sur lequel ils ne parviendraient jamais à s'entendre. Sam était un romantique dans l'âme. Il voulait tomber amoureux. Il voulait rencontrer la femme de sa vie, l'épouser et fonder une famille avec elle. Il croyait vraiment que ce genre de relations pouvaient durer toute la vie. Dean était bien plus réaliste. Il connaissait trop bien les risques d'un engagement pour avoir envie de se lancer.

\- Sammy, je sais bien qu'une petite fille de douze ans se cache en toi et qu'elle croit encore au prince charmant, mais en ce qui me concerne, je suis un peu plus terre à terre. Je t'ai simplement dit que je trouvais Castiel attirant et sympathique. Ça ne veut pas dire que je suis follement amoureux de lui. Juste que je n'ai pas envie de le tuer à chaque fois que je le vois. Ne va pas te faire des films.

Sam soupira à nouveau. Dean savait qu'en disant cela, il ne faisait que l'agacer un peu plus, mais il avait toutefois besoin de souligner ce point pour que cela entre dans sa tête. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son petit frère imagine des choses sur Castiel et lui.

\- Tu changeras probablement d'avis quand tu rencontreras le bon et je pourrais alors te dire que je t'avais prévenu, mais peu importe… ce n'est pas le sujet qui nous concerne. Tu m'as promis que tu ne coucheras pas avec Castiel et c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir. Parce que tu sais que si tu le fais, je serais furieux et Ellen le sera aussi. Peu importe l'excuse que tu te trouveras, on te connaît suffisamment pour ne pas se laisser avoir. Si Castiel démissionne pour cette raison, on saura aussitôt que tu l'as fait exprès et tu en paieras les conséquences.

\- Sammy, je…

\- Non, laisse-moi finir. Quand je te dis qu'il y aura des conséquences, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air. Parce que si tu fais ça, je partirais, Dean. Je quitterais cet appartement et je le ferais sans me retourner. Ellen te privera de tes clients et tu regretteras alors amèrement ce que tu as fait.

Dean n'aimait pas que son frère le menace de la sorte. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi il le faisait, mais il n'acceptait pas qu'on puisse ainsi vouloir prendre le contrôle sur sa vie. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le guide ou qu'on prenne ses décisions à sa place. Il avait commis une erreur. Une seule. Il estimait ne pas mériter de le payer pour tout le restant de son existence.

\- Je sais que je te mets au pied du mur, Dean. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça et je n'aime pas non plus avoir à le faire, mais sache que je le fais uniquement parce que je t'aime trop pour risquer de te perdre… et parce que tu es la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi. Je veux veiller sur toi comme tu le fais pour moi depuis toujours.

Dean ne pouvait pas rester en colère en entendant cela. L'amour que Sam avait pour lui le touchait. C'était réciproque et c'était ce qui faisait que leur relation était unique. Ils pouvaient paraître trop dépendants l'un de l'autre, mais Dean s'en fichait. Il avait trop besoin de Sam pour se soucier de l'image que cela donnait d'eux.

\- Je sais, Sammy, et c'est uniquement pour ça que je suis déterminé à faire des efforts. Si j'ai accepté de lui laisser une chance c'est pour toi et rien que pour toi. Alors, réjouis-toi que cela se passe bien et passons à autre chose d'accord? Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher cette soirée en me disputant avec toi. Surtout pas quand on a aucune raison d'être en colère l'un comme l'autre.

Sam lui sourit puis hocha la tête. La grenade était désamorcée et ils pouvaient continuer leur soirée tranquillement. Bien sûr, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si poursuivre son plan était finalement une idée aussi brillante qu'il l'avait pensé jusque-là. Il risquait vraiment gros s'il poussait Castiel à partir. Il risquait de perdre son frère. Il n'était plus sûr que cela vaille réellement la peine, mais il ne voulait pas prendre de décisions pour le moment. Il voulait simplement profiter de son petit frère. Il prendrait une décision le lendemain.

\- Et d'ailleurs… maintenant que je t'ai promis de ne pas me mêler de ta vie privée, peut-être que tu pourrais me promettre toi d'arrêter de te mêler de la mienne.

Dean secoua aussitôt la tête.

\- Impossible. C'est un de mes rares privilèges en tant que grand frère. J'ai le droit de me mêler de tout ce qui te concerne.

\- Tu sais que tu ressors cette excuse à chaque fois que cela t'arrange.

\- C'est également un privilège de grand frère. Maintenant, tais-toi et mange.

Sam soupira alors avant de reprendre sa fourchette et de faire ce que Dean lui demandait. Ce dernier l'observa une seconde, amusé. Il avait de la chance d'avoir Sam. Sans lui, Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu. L'élever et s'occuper de lui étaient ce qui l'avait aidé à se construire lui-même. Cela lui avait donné un but. Un objectif. Il n'avait en revanche jamais vraiment su comment s'occuper de lui-même. Il lui arrivait de se demander quel genre d'homme il serait devenu s'il n'avait pas eu son frère pour le maintenir dans le droit chemin. Sans doute pas quelqu'un de bien. Il devait tout à Sam et son petit frère n'en avait probablement même pas conscience. Dean ne ferait jamais rien susceptible de le blesser ou d'endommager leur relation. Il avait déjà manqué de le perdre à cause de son travail. Il refusait que cela recommence. Peut-être était-il temps pour lui de réfléchir à ce qu'il avait en tête. Les menaces de Sam résonnaient toujours à ses oreilles et elles avaient été un coup de massue dont il se serait bien passé. Il allait devoir les prendre au sérieux et en considération et peser le pour et le contre avant de faire quoi que ce soit dans l'avenir.


	8. Tentative

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 8 et Dean continue à pousser Castiel à bout mais cette fois, il commet une erreur !**

**Désolée pour le jour de retard mais le temps passe trop vite et parfois j'oublie le jour qu'il est !**

**Merci à Elissa pour la correction. Et merci à vous tous et toutes pour votre soutien, votre fidélité et vos messages. Sans eux, je ne serais pas capable de continuer. **

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi (sans faute j'espère)**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**This is war de 30 seconds to mars**

**Chapitre 8 : Tentative**

_« La vie de chacun d'entre nous n'est pas une tentative d'aimer, elle est l'unique essai. »_

_Pascal Quignard_

Dean ne s'était pas réveillé avec une solution à ses problèmes. Celui qui avait un jour dit que la nuit portait conseil était un menteur. Le jeune prostitué en avait maintenant la confirmation. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Il ne savait plus s'il voulait prendre le risque de perdre Sam pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il continuait à penser qu'on l'infantilisait en le forçant à avoir quelqu'un avec lui constamment et il continuait bien sûr de penser qu'il pouvait parfaitement veiller seul sur lui-même. Cependant, Sam semblait beaucoup tenir à la présence de Castiel. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de tolérer que son frère continuer à vendre son corps. Il avait été extrêmement clair sur le sujet. Dean pouvait l'accepter ou le voir partir et le jeune prostitué savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être heureux si son frère l'abandonnait.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la décision qu'il devait prendre. S'il continuait à pousser Castiel pour le faire craquer, Sam le saurait aussitôt. Il ne pourrait jamais lui faire croire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Pas après ce qu'ils s'étaient dit la veille. Dean n'avait aucune chance de se débarrasser de Castiel sans blesser son petit frère. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours veillé à ne pas faire. Il lui avait pourtant déjà fait du mal par le passé. En commençant à se prostituer dans la rue pour lui payer des études. En acceptant le poste d'Ellen malgré sa promesse faite à Sam qu'il cesserait de vendre son corps. En manquant de se faire agresser par Alastair. Il avait réussi à le calmer en lui faisant des promesses. S'il réussissait à faire partir Castiel, il en trahirait une. Il n'était pas sûr d'en être capable.

Sam n'avait pas juste cherché à lui faire peur quand il l'avait menacé de partir. Il le ferait sans hésiter. Dean le savait et ce n'était pas un risque qu'il pouvait prendre à la légère de toute façon. Il était peut-être temps pour lui de faire quelques concessions. De voir ce que travailler avec Castiel lui couterait vraiment. De peser le pour et le contre d'accorder ceci à Sam. Peut-être finirait-il par apprécier d'avoir de la compagnie. Le jeune chauffeur n'était pas désagréable et il semblait vraiment avoir envie de faire en sorte que cela se passe bien entre eux. Dean pouvait toujours lui laisser une chance et aviser par la suite. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre en essayant.

Il commençait à sentir que sa décision était prise, mais il n'était pas encore totalement prêt à l'accepter pour de bon. Il choisit d'attendre d'avoir Castiel en face de lui pour voir si les réponses à ses questions s'imposaient à lui d'elles-mêmes.

Il termina de se préparer rapidement puis vérifia plusieurs fois son reflet dans le miroir de l'entrée. Il était coiffé parfaitement, portait un costume qui lui collait à la peau et était rasé de prêt. C'était comme enfiler son costume. Comme revêtir sa tenue de super héros et devenir quelqu'un d'autre. Quand il était habillé ainsi, il n'était plus Dean le frère de Sam. Il était Dean le prostitué. Les deux hommes n'avaient absolument rien en commun mis à part le goût pour le sexe. Le jeune prostitué avait toujours fait en sorte de compartimenter sa vie pour ne pas laisser son métier s'immiscer trop dans son quotidien.

Il sortit de son appartement après avoir pris son téléphone et ses clefs. Sam était déjà parti et Castiel l'avait averti qu'il l'attendait en bas. Il était temps pour Dean de faire face à la situation et de se comporter en adulte. Il espérait juste en être capable.

Il eut une première réponse quand il monta en voiture et posa les yeux sur Castiel pour la première fois de la journée. Il ressentit un désir qui le surprit lui-même. Il se savait attiré par le jeune chauffeur. Il l'avait su dès leur première rencontre, mais il n'avait pas encore ressenti un tel désir… une telle envie pour lui jusqu'à maintenant. C'était presque irrésistible. Presque comme si laisser Castiel le toucher était vital pour lui.

Dean n'avait pas la moindre idée de la raison de cette sensation. Bien sûr, il lui arrivait souvent de désirer d'autres hommes. Il aimait le sexe et il aimait séduire, mais c'était plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait connu jusque-là.

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que Castiel lui avait résisté la veille. Il était le premier à repousser ses avances. Le premier à refuser ce que tant d'autres voulaient et Dean n'était pas habitué à ce genre de situation. Il ne savait pas comment les gérer. Comment les aborder. Peut-être était-ce finalement une question de fierté. Parce que Castiel lui avait dit non et l'avait vexé, il avait plus encore envie de lui. Ou peut-être était-ce comme avec les enfants. Ils semblaient toujours vouloir le seul jouet qu'ils n'avaient pas même s'ils étaient entourés de choses bien plus intéressantes et plus amusantes. Dean n'aurait pas su le dire, mais cela le déstabilisait et il n'aimait pas du tout être ainsi en position de faiblesse.

Il ne savait toujours pas s'il souhaitait poursuivre son plan ou non, mais à cet instant précis, il ressentit le besoin de tenter quand même sa chance. Pas pour faire fuir Castiel, mais pour obtenir de lui qu'il cède et lui donne ce que le jeune prostitué désirait avec autant de force.

\- Est-ce que tu as rêvé de moi cette nuit? demanda-t-il alors à Castiel quand ils furent sur la route.

Sa question surprit visiblement le jeune chauffeur. Il avait sans doute pensé qu'il resterait silencieux. Que ce qui était arrivé hier l'aurait gêné. C'était bien mal le connaître. Plus rien ne le gênait et c'était finalement logique avec tout ce qu'il acceptait de faire au quotidien.

\- Je… quoi?

\- Je te demande si tu as rêvé de moi cette nuit. Ou plutôt si tu as pensé à moi en te caressant sous ta couette.

Il pouvait sentir que sa question gênait Castiel. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi parler de masturbation mettait autant de gens mal à l'aise. C'était quelque chose de parfaitement naturel. Quelque chose de sain et la majorité des hommes et des femmes le faisaient régulièrement. Ils n'en parlaient toutefois pas. Un peu comme s'ils en avaient honte. Dean lui n'avait aucun problème à le dire. Que ce soit à son frère ou à qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Je… non je n'ai pas… fait ça, bafouilla Castiel après quelques secondes.

Dean pouvait sentir qu'il ne mentait pas, mais sa gênée n'était pas uniquement due au sujet abordé. C'était également dû au fait qu'il l'avait probablement fait auparavant. Pas hier soir visiblement, mais peut-être le jour où il avait vu Dean nu. Cette information fit frissonner le jeune prostitué et grandir plus encore le désir déjà fort qu'il ressentait pour Castiel.

\- Et bien moi j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi hier. J'ai pensé à ce qu'on aurait pu faire ensemble dans la voiture. J'ai fini par glisser ma main le long de mon corps en imaginant qu'il s'agissait de la tienne. Je me suis caressé doucement jusqu'à saisir mon sexe. J'ai même glissé deux doigts à l'intérieur de moi en pensant que tu allais et venais entre mes jambes. L'orgasme qui a suivi a été absolument génial. Sans doute le meilleur que je me suis procuré moi-même depuis que j'ai commencé à me masturber.

Il vit Castiel déglutir avec peine. Ce qu'il entendait ne le laissait pas de marbre. Dean était doué pour obtenir ce genre de réaction et c'était plus facile encore cette fois-ci. Parce qu'il ne mentait pas. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait fait la veille après s'être couché. Il se masturbait rarement en pleine semaine. Il avait sa dose de sexe la journée et n'avait plus grand-chose à donner en rentrant, mais, cette fois, il en avait eu envie. Il avait fait durer le plaisir. Il avait pris son temps et il avait trouvé ça génial. Sur le moment, il avait cru que le fait de penser à Castiel s'expliquait parce qu'il était l'homme qu'il voyait le plus en ce moment, mais il commençait à se demander s'il n'y avait pas plus. S'il n'avait pas réellement très envie du jeune chauffeur. Il était perdu et, comme à chaque fois que cela lui arrivait, il ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et choisit de foncer tête baissée. Il détestait qu'on lui résiste. Il arrivait toujours à ses fins quand il était question de sexe et voir Castiel rester concentré sur la route malgré tout ce qu'il lui disait le frustrait et le poussait à continuer. Il n'avait jamais appris à gérer une quelconque frustration. Quand il avait envie de quelque chose, il l'obtenait. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait tant envie de coucher avec Castiel ce matin. Il le voulait et il ferait en sorte de l'avoir. Quelle que soit la raison de ce désir aussi soudain qu'étrange.

\- Mais si tu n'as pas rêvé de moi alors tant pis. Je suppose qu'être déçu ne changera rien. Il est sans doute préférable d'en revenir à ce qui m'attend aujourd'hui. Mon premier client est un homme politique qui brigue le poste de gouverneur de l'État. Il est plutôt sympa et ses envies sont plutôt très ordinaires. Il ne devrait poser aucun problème. Il assume parfaitement son homosexualité. Il est même l'un des rares à ne pas s'en cacher. Bien sûr, il ne va pas crier sur tous les toits qu'il fréquente quelqu'un comme moi. Ce ne serait pas bon pour sa carrière. Il n'a juste pas le temps de trouver quelqu'un et des besoins comme le monde. Il a plutôt bien réagi quand Ellen lui a parlé de toi.

Castiel hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé de voir que Dean n'insistait pas. Le jeune prostitué

avait presque de la peine pour lui. En se croyant sorti de l'auberge, il se berçait de douces illusions et il offrait à Dean l'opportunité d'attaquer à nouveau.

\- Comme ses exigences ne sont pas compliquées, il bénéficie d'un tarif avantageux, mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Je suis sûr que tu es curieux de savoir comment les prix sont calculés.

\- Pas vraiment, non… ça ne fait pas partie des informations dont j'ai besoin pour faire mon travail.

Dean ne prêta pas attention à la réponse de Castiel. Il était presque sûr qu'en lui donnait une liste de ses prestations, il réussirait à le tenter. Peut-être à faire germer en lui un désir équivalent à celui que Dean ressentait et ainsi obtenir de lui qu'il finisse enfin par céder.

\- Je sais que tu veux bien faire ton travail et je pense que tu as besoin d'en savoir plus. Alors voilà… le prix de base inclut deux heures de mon temps et autant de sexe que le client le désire, mais sans rien d'extravagant. Pas de menottes, de fessées ou quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire et un préservatif… toujours. À ce tarif de base viennent s'ajouter des extras quand le client souhaite quelque chose de plus. Ils peuvent demander à peu près n'importe quoi. Fellation sans préservatif, mais uniquement s'ils peuvent me prouver qu'ils ont été testés récemment. Pénétration sans préservatif également. Bondage. Fessées. Ils peuvent m'habiller comme ils le souhaitent et me demander de jouer un rôle. Ils peuvent aussi exiger de moi que je les appelle Papa, Maître ou Monsieur. Ils peuvent me donner des petits noms, mais rien de dégradant. C'est une de mes limites. Ceux qui veulent me partager sont ceux qui paient le plus cher. C'est à peu près le double du tarif de base, mais cela inclut qu'ils peuvent me faire ce qu'ils veulent durant les deux heures. Et franchement, la plupart du temps, ils tiennent à me pénétrer en même temps. La première fois, c'est un peu étrange et franchement douloureux, mais avec une bonne préparation et deux partenaires attentifs à ce qu'ils font et à moi, ça peut être carrément génial.

Dean sourit en constatant que ce qu'il disait faisait transpirer Castiel. Il fut presque tenté de poser sa main sur son entrejambe pour voir si tout son corps réagissait ou non. Il se retint toutefois. Le jeune chauffeur roulait et un tel geste risquait de leur provoquer un accident. Il préféra donc continuer à parler.

\- La liste des extras est longue. Certains choisissent de ne pas me pénétrer eux-mêmes. Ils utilisent un jouet. Un vibromasseur le plus souvent. J'exige toutefois de choisir moi-même l'objet. Je ne peux pas être sûr que le leur soit suffisamment stérilisé. Certains me demandent de me masturber pendant qu'ils se masturbent eux. Certains aiment me voir danser même si je ne suis pas vraiment doué. D'autres me font porter un collier qui ressemble à un collier-de-chien. Il y a aussi tout un tas de positions étranges. Je me souviens qu'un client a une fois exigé de me prendre debout contre l'immense baie vitrée qui dominait toute la ville. Il aimait l'idée qu'on puisse nous voir, je suppose. Un autre aime me forcer à retenir mes orgasmes. Je dois lui demander la permission pour jouir. Ça demande un certain entraînement, mais j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à réussir.

Dean aurait pu écrire un roman avec toutes les choses qu'on lui demandait parfois et qui sortaient de l'ordinaire.

\- Il y a bien sûr des choses que je refuse de faire. Je ne veux pas être marqué de façon durable. Je ne veux pas être insulté ou blessé de quelque manière que ce soit. Je refuse qu'une femme intervienne parce que je serais incapable de performer. Je n'accepte bien sûr pas les animaux. Je refuse d'être filmé et enfin je refuse qu'on m'urine dessus. Et pourtant, crois-moi… je pourrais me faire une fortune en l'acceptant. C'est dingue le nombre de gens qu'une telle pratique excite. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui leur plait… peut-être qu'ils veulent marquer leur territoire. Va savoir.

Castiel ne réagit pas. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la route devant lui. Dean n'était même pas sûr qu'il prêtait vraiment attention à ce qu'il voyait. Il était évident qu'il l'écoutait avec attention. Cela se lisait sur son visage et Dean aurait pu continuer à lui parler du sujet pendant des heures, mais il commençait lui-même à sentir son corps réagir à ses paroles. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait ne plus avoir le moindre contrôle sur lui-même. Il avait pourtant appris à gérer ses réactions physiques. Il pouvait presque jouir sur commandes. Par contre, avec Castiel, c'était comme si sa simple présence suffisait à lui faire oublier tout le reste. À lui faire perdre la tête. Il détestait ça, mais il continuait toutefois à avoir terriblement envie de lui. Il voulait croire qu'une fois qu'il aurait couché avec lui, son désir disparaître. Que c'était juste le challenge qui l'excitait autant et pas Castiel en lui-même.

\- Dean, je… merci de te montrer aussi honnête avec moi, mais je pense que j'ai suffisamment d'informations maintenant et pour être parfaitement franc avec toi, je préfèrerais que tu arrêtes là.

Dean refusait de s'arrêter là. Pas quand il s'amusait autant. S'il finissait par accepter de garder Castiel, il avait au moins la satisfaction de savoir qu'il rirait beaucoup avec lui. Peut-être à ses dépens, mais il le trouvait distrayant.

\- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Castiel… c'est toi qui me reprochais de ne pas t'en dire assez et maintenant tu me reproches d'en dire trop. Désolé, mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu attends vraiment de moi… en termes d'informations bien sûr.

\- Je… j'attends que tu me donnes les informations que tu estimes pertinent… que tu me préviennes si toutefois tu risques de prendre un peu plus de temps ou si tu sens que quelque chose cloche chez l'un de tes clients… je n'ai pas besoin de savoir avec précision ce qu'ils pourraient être amenés à te faire ou à te demander. D'ailleurs, tu sais que ça me met mal à l'aise… je te soupçonne même de le faire exprès.

Dean prit alors un air faussement indigné. Il était évident que Castiel voyait clair dans son jeu, mais cela l'amusait toujours. Il avait envie de jouer avec le jeune chauffeur. De le piquer et de le provoquer jusqu'à obtenir une vraie réaction de sa part et par de faibles protestations. Il voulait le voir sortir de ses gonds… et avec un peu de chance le prendre ensuite sauvagement dans la voiture. Il sourit en y songeant.

\- Après ce qui s'est passé hier, j'espérais que tu aurais compris que je n'étais pas… intéressé. J'aimerais que tu prennes cela en considération et que tu arrêtes de me provoquer ou de me poser des questions sur ce que je fais de mes nuits. Ça ne te concerne pas.

Dean pouvait sentir la colère monter chez Castiel et prendre la place de l'excitation qu'il avait devinée chez lui jusque-là. Il était peut-être temps de reculer un peu. De lui lâcher du lest pour ne pas l'acculer. Dean s'amusait peut-être de son côté, mais il était évident que Castiel n'avait pas envie de rire et l'énerver ainsi en début de journée ne le mènerait à rien. Il allait devoir attendre encore un peu.

\- Je suis désolé si tu t'es senti… mal à l'aise ou si mon comportement a pu t'énerver. Je sais que je ne suis pas toujours très facile à vivre et je te promets de faire des efforts. Tu m'as dit non une fois et ça devrait suffire. Tu as raison.

Castiel hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé. Dean allait lui donner ce qu'il voulait, mais pas avant d'avoir achevé cette conversation en laissant la porte ouverte à plus. Il voulait que Castiel comprenne qu'il était intéressé. Réellement intéressé et pas seulement parce qu'il avait un autre objectif en tête.

\- Mais je tiens tout de même à te dire que tu es en train de passer à côté de quelque chose de grandiose. Je peux sentir qu'entre nous, ça aurait été… fantastique. Sans doute dans mon top dix et très très probablement dans le tien aussi. Tu as tes raisons et elles sont bonnes. Je les respecte, mais… quand tu regretteras de m'avoir dit non et crois-moi… tu finiras par le regretter… Sache que je serais toujours là et que ma proposition tient toujours. Parce que plus encore aujourd'hui qu'hier, il s'avère que j'en ai vraiment, mais vraiment envie.

Il garda les yeux rivés sur Castiel jusqu'à le voir déglutir avec peine puis détourna le regard. Son message était passé et il allait donner matière à réfléchir au jeune chauffeur. Il n'aurait d'ailleurs probablement que ça en tête durant les deux heures que Dean allait passer avec son client. Cela lui donnait une idée d'ailleurs, mais il préférait ne pas trop s'attarder dessus pour le moment.

Ils ne dirent rien de plus jusqu'à leur arrivée à l'hôtel. Dean descendit le premier et prit aussitôt la direction de la chambre que son client avait réservée. Il exigeait d'avoir le numéro avant d'arriver. Il ne voulait surtout pas avoir à le demander à la réception. Il n'aimait pas les regards qu'on posait sur lui quand c'était le cas.

Il pouvait sentir Castiel marcher dans son dos. Il était tenté de regarder par-dessus son épaule pour voir s'il était perdu dans ses pensées ou non, mais finit par renoncer. Il ne devait pas lui mettre la pression. Les deux prochaines heures seraient décisives et, si Dean décidait de mettre sa nouvelle idée à exécution, il saurait aussitôt si son petit jeu avait fonctionné ou non. Il devait toutefois rentrer dans son rôle maintenant. Il avait un client à satisfaire et il refusait que ses problèmes personnels viennent le déconcentrer. On le payait bien trop cher pour qu'il soit seulement à moitié performant. Il donnait tout pour ses clients. Comme à chaque fois que quelque chose de personnel le préoccupait avant un rendez-vous, il érigeait ce qu'il appelait sa barrière mentale pour dissocier nettement le privé du professionnel et prit une grande inspiration. Il s'imaginait enfiler un masque. Comme toujours, il sentit le calme l'envahir. Il entrait dans son personnage. Plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre à présent. C'était en grande partie ce qui faisait sa force et ce qui expliquait sa longévité dans la profession. Il savait parfaitement comment se comporter pour qu'elle n'impacte pas sa vie privée et inversement. Il savait comment faire pour être deux personnes à la fois. Même si Castiel l'avait perturbé comme personne avant, cela ne changeait rien. Il restait le meilleur dans son domaine.

* * *

Castiel avait beau être sûr de sa décision et convaincu qu'il avait fait le bon choix, ça n'en était pas moins difficile de faire face à Dean sans céder à son envie de le toucher. Il avait su une fois sa décision prise qu'il serait frustré. Qu'il le regretterait peut-être et finirait par douter. Il avait alors tenté d'évacuer son désir seul dans sa chambre. Il avait fermé les yeux et revu le jeune homme entièrement nu sous ses yeux. Il avait imaginé ce à quoi il pouvait ressembler fou de plaisir. Il avait imaginé ses cris et ses gémissements. Il avait imaginé ce que lui ressentirait en le pénétrant doucement. En prenant son temps pour que les sensations durent le plus longtemps possible. Il avait alors obtenu un orgasme puissant qui l'avait pris par surprise par son intensité et sa rapidité. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'aussi fort seul dans sa chambre. Jamais avant se masturber ainsi en cachette avait été aussi bon.

Il avait alors espéré que cela suffirait à oublier combien il désirait Dean. Il s'était trompé. Il avait à peine posé les yeux sur le jeune homme que tout revenait à lui avec force. C'était pire encore maintenant que Dean le savait. Pire parce qu'il en jouait et qu'il semblait en avoir envie lui aussi.

Il n'attendit d'ailleurs pas très longtemps avant de passer à nouveau à l'attaque et, quand il demanda à Castiel s'il avait pensé à lui la veille, ce dernier dut se mordre la langue aussi fort qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas répondre « oui ». Dean s'empressa alors de lui raconter ce que lui avait fait. Parce qu'il savait combien cela rendait les choses plus dures encore pour Castiel.

Il lui fit une nouvelle fois la même proposition. Celle de coucher avec lui. Le jeune chauffeur avait toujours la même envie de céder. Toujours le même désir brûlant, mais il savait heureusement que ce serait là la pire erreur à faire. Il parvint donc à dire « non » une énième fois.

Cependant, Dean n'en resta pas là. Castiel aurait dû s'y attendre. En prétextant vouloir le tenir informé de tout ce qui pourrait éventuellement arriver durant leur collaboration, il lui décrivit tous les services qu'il proposait à ses clients et la liste était longue. Certaines de ses choses n'étaient définitivement pas quelque chose que Castiel aurait aimé tenter, mais les autres faisaient grandir le désir qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de contenir. Il enviait ces hommes. Il aurait aimé être à leur place. Il aurait aimé rencontrer Dean dans d'autres circonstances et avoir une nuit entière avec lui pour lui arracher des orgasmes à répétition. Il aurait aimé ne jamais avoir pris ce travail. Malheureusement pour lui, il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il allait devoir apprendre à composer avec ces regrets et continuer à aller de l'avant.

Il fut toutefois sauvé par l'heure une nouvelle fois. Dean était attendu et Castiel allait avoir deux longues heures pour se calmer. Il les passerait sans doute dans la voiture pour mettre un maximum de distance entre Dean et lui. Entre l'endroit où le jeune homme était occupé à faire l'amour et celui où lui attendrait en tentant de ne surtout pas penser à Dean. Peut-être s'autoriserait-il un détour aux toilettes pour se masturber rapidement. Il voulait croire que cela aiderait même si l'expérience de la veille avait été un échec retentissant.

Comme Dean le lui avait assuré, son premier client ne semblait pas gêné de le voir là. Il assura même être content et soulagé de savoir que quelqu'un veillait sur le jeune prostitué. Malgré son statut d'homme public et ses ambitions politiques, il n'était pas du genre à se cacher. Bien sûr, il ne clamerait jamais sur tous les toits qu'il fréquentait un prostitué, mais il assumait pleinement son homosexualité. Castiel l'admirait beaucoup. Il aurait aimé qu'il y ait plus d'hommes politiques dans son genre. Il n'aurait peut-être pas arrêté de voter si cela avait été le cas.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots. Castiel rappela à Dean qu'il l'attendait en bas dans deux heures. Le jeune prostitué ne semblait pas vraiment prêter attention à lui. Il se tenait devant la fenêtre. Il avait retiré sa veste et sa cravate et avait déboutonné sa chemise pour dévoiler une partie de son cou. Il leur tournait le dos et semblait admirer la vue. Ainsi éclairé par la lumière du soleil, il semblait presque irréel. Trop parfait pour ne pas être l'œuvre d'un artiste extrêmement doué. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux de lui et son client le remarqua presque aussitôt.

\- Il est à couper le souffle, non? demanda-t-il.

Castiel tourna doucement le visage vers lui. Il avait presque oublié sa présence dans la pièce et ce n'était pas professionnel du tout. C'était tout ce que Castiel s'était juré de ne surtout pas faire. Il haussa les épaules.

\- Peu importe ce que je pense.

\- Il n'y a pas de mal à admirer les belles choses.

\- Je vais aller l'attendre en bas.

Castiel ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et quitta la pièce. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée que cet homme ait pu deviner son attirance aussi rapidement. Il avait perdu le contrôle. Une seconde avait suffi à trahir un secret qu'il aurait aimé garder vis-à-vis des clients de Dean. Il devait absolument se reprendre. Il devait reprendre le contrôle et tenir son rôle.

Il choisit de prendre les escaliers pour redescendre puis sortit de l'hôtel, furieux contre lui-même et contre le jeune prostitué. Il n'aurait pas pu le jurer, mais il était presque sûr qu'il avait choisi de se tenir ainsi devant la fenêtre sciemment. Qu'il eût su l'effet que cela aurait sur Castiel. Il était parfaitement conscient de ses atouts et il n'hésita pas à en jouer. Il était un professionnel après tout. Castiel n'avait aucune chance à ce rythme-là.

Par contre, il refusait de baisser les bras. Il avait deux heures pour essayer de se reprendre. Il comptait bien les utiliser à bon escient.

Il s'enferma dans la voiture et prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Il se concentra sur sa respiration et sur le rythme des battements de son cœur. Il pensa à Gabriel et à tout ce qu'il y avait de moins sexy à ses yeux. Quand il fut enfin sûr d'avoir repris le contrôle sur son corps, il rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui.

Le stationnement était relativement désert à cette heure-ci. Pendant une seconde, il hésita à utiliser cette relative intimité pour se masturber rapidement, mais il avait bien trop peur d'être surpris et il n'était absolument pas excité par cette idée. Il sortit son livre à la place et tenta de lire quelques pages. Il parvint à se concentrer quelques minutes avant que des images de Dean ne vienne le hanter à nouveau. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était en train de faire dans les détails, mais l'idée générale suffisait à le perturber. Il était jaloux et il n'en avait pas le droit. Dean ne lui appartenait pas. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble et ne le seraient jamais. Ils n'avaient même pas couché ensemble et pourtant Castiel avait envie de retourner dans la chambre et de tout arrêter. De prendre la place de cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était presque douloureux physiquement de résister. Ses muscles étaient contractés et son cœur battait à nouveau trop vite dans sa poitrine.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et compta les secondes. Il se souvenait d'avoir lu quelque part que cela pouvait aider. Il réussit à se calmer à nouveau. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, une heure et demie était passée. Il ne lui restait que trop peu de temps pour se préparer convenablement à faire face à Dean à nouveau. Il devait absolument s'occuper pour ne pas penser à lui. C'était la seule solution.

Il reprit son livre et se força à terminer son chapitre. Quand il parvint à la dernière ligne, les deux heures étaient écoulées. Il allait sortir son téléphone pour appeler Dean quand ce dernier se mit à vibrer dans sa poche. Il sursauta et le sortit aussitôt.

\- Dean? lança-t-il dès qu'il eut décroché.

\- Castiel, je… il vient juste de partir, mais je ne me sens pas très bien. J'ai besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu peux monter?

Castiel s'était attendu à ce que le jeune prostitué lui demander quelques minutes supplémentaires pour se préparer, mais certainement pas à ce qu'il l'appelle à l'aide. Il sentit l'inquiétude le gagner aussitôt et sortit de la voiture sans perdre une seconde.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait boire quelque chose? Prendre un cachet? Dean… est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal?

Il avait le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait pas eu de mauvais pressentiment en laissant le jeune homme avec son client, mais il avait quitté la chambre rapidement à cause de sa propre bêtise et il avait peut-être été trop peu vigilant. Tout était de sa faute. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Dean, il s'en voudrait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

\- Non, je… il ne m'a rien fait, Castiel. Je suis juste… dépêche-toi.

Sur ces mots, le jeune prostitué raccrocha sans attendre. Castiel prit une nouvelle fois les escaliers et les monta deux à deux aussi rapidement que possible. Il remonta le couloir en courant et ouvrit la porte de la cambre sans frapper.

Dean était allongé sur le lit. Il était conscient. Castiel fut aussitôt soulagé, mais, une fois son inquiétude envolée, il comprit pourquoi le jeune prostitué lui avait demandé de monter. Il n'était pas en danger. Non. Il lui avait tendu un piège.

Il était toujours entièrement nu même s'il était évident qu'il avait déjà pris sa douche. Il avait encore les cheveux humides et quelques gouttes d'eau sur le torse et le cou. Il était au milieu du lit, les jambes écartées et il avait un de ses doigts en lui. Il le faisait aller et venir rapidement sous les yeux de Castiel. Il se préparait. Il était évident que ce n'était pas pour son prochain client. Il le faisait pour le jeune chauffeur.

Castiel fut incapable de regarder ailleurs. Pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, il suivit le mouvement de sa main des yeux. Il fit un pas dans sa direction avant de se forcer à s'immobiliser. Dean avait ajouté un second doigt à l'intérieur de lui-même. Il avait la lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents et les joues légèrement rouges. Son sexe reposait sur son ventre pas entièrement tendu pour le moment, mais déjà clairement intéressé. Sa capacité de récupération était impressionnante.

Castiel sentit son propre corps réagir violemment à ce qu'il voyait. C'était un fantasme. Une image qui resterait gravée dans son esprit probablement jusqu'à la fin de son existence. C'était mieux qu'un film. Mieux que toutes les vidéos dont Castiel se servait parfois quand l'envie devenait trop forte. C'était à peu de choses près ce qu'il avait imaginé la veille pour atteindre l'orgasme.

Dean ajouta un troisième doigt avant de lui faire signe d'approcher de sa main libre.

\- Je suis prêt… et je ne suis rien qu'à toi. Tu peux me prendre maintenant… sans attendre. Je suis tout à toi.

Castiel était presque tenté de dire « oui ». Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Il n'avait qu'à retirer ses vêtements, à s'installer sur le lit et à prendre ce que Dean lui offrait. Une petite partie de son cerveau lui criait de saisir cette occasion. Qu'elle ne se représenterait sans doute jamais. Qu'il le regretterait s'il faisait demi-tour. Cependant, une autre partie de son cerveau, celle qu'il devait absolument écouter, lui rappelait que ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il concevait le sexe. Il avait déjà eu des aventures sans lendemain, mais il aimait séduire son partenaire. Il aimait les préliminaires. Il aimait prendre son temps. S'il couchait avec Dean maintenant, ce serait trop mécanique. Ce serait uniquement pour évacuer la tension dans son corps. Rien de plus. Ce n'était définitivement pas ce dont il rêvait réellement.

Il approcha du lit et attrapa le rebord de la couverture que Dean avait repoussé pour être aussi exposé que possible. Sans quitter le jeune prostitué des yeux, il s'en servit pour le couvrir jusqu'à la taille. Ce dernier s'immobilisa alors, visiblement surpris.

\- Merci, Dean, souffla-t-il.

Le jeune prostitué se redressa, cette fois furieux.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me remercies? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne fais rien? Je m'offre à toi et tu refuses? Tu as un problème?

Castiel sourit. Sans le savoir, le jeune prostitué l'avait grandement aidé. Se donner ainsi avait fait prendre conscience au jeune chauffeur que rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux. Qu'il était idiot d'espérer. Qu'ils étaient trop différents. Cette fois, il était convaincu d'avoir fait un grand pas en avant.

\- Je n'ai aucun problème, rassure-toi. Par contre, te voir ainsi et t'entendre me dire toutes ces choses m'a aidé à comprendre que même si je pensais avoir envie de toi, je me trompais. Oui, tu m'attires et, oui, je te trouve incroyablement sexy, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que je conçois le sexe. Si je devais un jour coucher avec toi, ce n'est définitivement pas comme ça que je m'y prendrais.

Dean attrapa la couverture et la remonta sur son torse. C'était presque comme s'il sentait trop exposé à présent alors qu'il avait semblé parfaitement à l'aise quelques secondes plus tôt, les jambes écartées et trois de ses doigts à l'intérieur de lui-même.

\- Si je décidais de coucher avec toi, ce ne serait pas dans une chambre d'hôtel et juste après que tu as terminé avec un client. Ce ne serait pas dans le même lit que lui. Je prendrais mon temps avec toi. J'embrasserais chaque centimètre de ta peau parfaite. Je te rendrais fou de désir jusqu'à t'entendre me supplier. Je te préparerais avec ma langue plutôt qu'avec mes doigts. Je t'arracherais des gémissements et des cris. Je te ferais hurler mon nom avant de te donner ce que tu veux. Tu penses être le meilleur Dean et peut-être l'es tu… mais je suis doué moi aussi. Je sais comment faire pour procurer le maximum de plaisir à mes partenaires.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Castiel était surpris de voir à quel point ses paroles semblaient le déstabiliser. Il n'avait pas pensé avoir un tel effet sur lui. Il avait fini par croire que le désir était à sens unique. Que Dean jouait un jeu pour le pousser à bout sans réellement ressentir une vraie envie de coucher avec lui. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il pouvait avoir de l'effet sur lui, il se sentait enfin en position de force. C'était excitant et libérateur.

\- Dans d'autres circonstances, c'est exactement ce que j'aurais fait… si je t'avais croisé ailleurs… si on n'avait pas travaillé ensemble… je t'aurais ramené chez moi et j'aurais passé toute la nuit à te faire du bien. Je l'aurais fait sans même songer une seule fois à mon propre plaisir. Bien sûr, il est triste de savoir que cela n'arrivera jamais, mais c'est sans doute mieux ainsi, non?

\- Castiel, je… tu devrais… si tu veux… on pourrait… pas ici, mais plus tard… chez moi ou chez toi ou…

\- Dean, tu vas te rhabiller maintenant. Tu vas arrêter de jouer à ce petit jeu. Ma patience a des limites et tu flirtes dangereusement avec elles. Il est grand temps que cela s'arrête. Je t'ai dit « non » plusieurs fois. Je te le redis à nouveau. Je ne coucherais pas avec toi. Tu peux accepter l'idée et cesser de me provoquer ou tu peux t'entêter et me forcer à prendre des mesures radicales.

Dean ne bougea pas, visiblement sous le choc de tout ce qu'il avait entendu. Castiel se sentait invincible à cet instant précis. Il avait l'impression d'avoir remporté la guerre. Dean avait eu tort de le pousser à bout de la sorte. En tentant sa chance de façon aussi radicale, il avait grillé sa dernière cartouche et c'était lui qui se retrouvait pris au piège maintenant. Par contre, Castiel avait toutefois besoin de clore ce chapitre pour de bon. D'obtenir de Dean la promesse que son petit jeu allait cesser. Il sortit donc son téléphone et le montra au jeune prostitué.

\- Si tu ne me jures pas ici et maintenant que tout ceci va enfin cesser, alors je composerais le numéro de téléphone d'Ellen. Je lui dirais absolument tout. Peut-être que je perdrais mon emploi. Peut-être qu'elle choisira de se passer de moi, mais je sais que les conséquences seront pires encore pour toi. Parce que tu auras non seulement à faire à elle, mais tu auras aussi à faire à Sam. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, si?

Dean ne dit rien. Castiel était presque sûr qu'il voulait voir s'il allait reculer ou non. S'il était vraiment sérieux. Il l'était. Il était tout à fait prêt à mettre sa place en jeu pour obtenir de Dean qu'il le laisse enfin tranquille.

Il composa doucement le numéro pour s'assurer que le jeune prostitué le voit. Il allait appuyer sur le bouton d'appel quand Dean sortit enfin de sa torpeur.

\- Stop… arrête. Ne le fais pas. Je… j'ai compris. Tu es sérieux et je dois arrêter. Je te promets de ne pas recommencer, mais, je t'en supplie, ne mets pas Ellen au courant. Elle me tuerait… et je perdrais Sam aussitôt. Je ne peux pas le perdre.

Castiel eut presque de la peine pour lui avant de se souvenir qu'il s'était mis dans cette situation tout seul. Il fit toutefois ce que Dean lui demandait. Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et croisa ses bras sur son torse.

\- Je vais sortir de la chambre et retourner dans la voiture. Tu as quinze minutes pour te rhabiller et me rejoindre. Passé ce délai, j'appellerais Ellen. C'est compris?

\- C'est compris… tu as gagné et j'ai perdu. Inutile de me le rappeler. Je sais parfaitement ce que je risque.

Castiel sourit en hochant la tête. Il avait vraiment cru être celui qui perdrait quelques heures plus tôt, mais, maintenant qu'il avait gagné, il se sentait incroyablement bien. Soulagé et heureux. Dean risquait de lui en vouloir. Probablement de redevenir désagréable avec lui, mais ce serait bien plus facile à gérer pour Castiel.

\- Tu peux être fier de toi, tu sais. Tu es le premier à avoir réussi à prendre le dessus sur moi aussi facilement. Tu es le premier à me résister.

Castiel fut surpris d'entendre Dean aussi sincère. Il était effectivement fier de lui. Ça n'avait pas été facile et, sans l'erreur du jeune prostitué, il n'aurait jamais réussi, mais il n'allait pas bouder son plaisir pour autant. Il venait de remporter une victoire importante. Il avait toutes les raisons de le fêter.

\- Te résister n'est pas chose aisée, Dean. Tu sais parfaitement l'effet que tu as sur les gens et tu sais comment en jouer. J'ai juste eu de la chance et j'espère que tu finiras par comprendre que c'est mieux ainsi. Que c'est préférable pour nous deux d'en rester là. De rester professionnels.

Il espérait ne pas le regretter lui aussi. Il ne le saurait que plus tard. Pour le moment, il refusait de se poser la question. Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Dean puis tourna les talons. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade quand il referma la porte de la chambre derrière lui. La matinée avait tout juste débuté et il était déjà épuisé. Il avait toutefois conscience d'avoir franchi une étape importante. Tout allait changer maintenant. Il avait pris les bonnes décisions. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait faire. Dean allait certainement lui en vouloir et le lui faire payer. Castiel ne se faisait aucune illusion. Le jeune prostitué n'allait pas baisser les armes aussi facilement. Il était bien trop têtu pour ça. Cependant, cela ne rendait pas cette victoire moins grande pour autant. Il se sentait libéré d'un poids. Il avait presque envie d'appeler Gabriel pour le lui dire. Pour entendre en retour que son grand frère était fier de lui.

Il rejoignit la voiture avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre puis s'installa derrière le volant. Dean serait bientôt là. Sans doute furieux, mais vaincu. Castiel sentit son sourire s'élargir un peu plus. Il raconterait tout à Gabriel ce soir. Il fêterait cette victoire comme il en avait terriblement envie, mais il avait encore plusieurs heures en compagnie de Dean à gérer. Elles s'annonçaient compliquées. Castiel n'avait toutefois pas peur. Il était sûr d'être de taille à les affronter.


	9. Jalousie

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 9. Elissa n'a pas pu corriger ce chapitre. Je vous le poste donc sans qu'il ait été relu. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes. Dans tous les cas, veuillez me pardonner. **

**Encore un jour de retard. Difficile de tenir les délais en ce moment. Je préfère donc vous dire que je continuerais de poster deux chapitres par semaine mais sans vous garantir les jours. **

**Dean tente de se venger dans celui-ci. Tout commencera à s'arranger entre eux dans les chapitres suivants. **

**Merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages. **

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Bleed it out de Linkin Park**

**Chapitre 9 : Jalousie**

_« La jalousie ne permet jamais de voir les choses telles qu'elles sont. Les jaloux voient le réel à travers un miroir déformant qui grossit les détails insignifiants, transforme les nains en géant et les soupçons en vérité. »_

_Miguel De Cervantes_

Dean avait dû faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à faire une fois dans sa vie. Il avait dû admettre sa défaite. Reconnaître qu'il était tombé sur plus fort que lui. Rendre les armes et abandonner.

Jamais avant il n'avait fait face à un adversaire qu'il n'avait pas trouvé comment vaincre. Le plus souvent, il faisait jouer son charme et cela suffisait. Parfois, il devait être un peu plus retorse. Mais il triomphait toujours. Il avait toujours obtenu ce qu'il désirait. Même si cela pouvait sembler impossible au départ.

Castiel lui avait résisté. Et il avait été le premier à lui dire « non » de façon définitive. Il avait réussi à le prendre à son propre jeu. Il avait réattaqué et il avait mis Dean à terre. Ça n'était jamais arrivé. Et le jeune prostitué détestait la sensation d'être perdant.

Il avait vraiment cru avoir réussi à faisant venir Castiel dans sa chambre. Il avait été convaincu que le jeune chauffeur cèderait en le voyant totalement nu et prêt à coucher avec lui. Il avait pensé que le voir se préparer pour lui aurait suffi à le pousser à bout. Et pendant une très courte seconde, Castiel avait vraiment semblé sur le point de craquer. Mais il avait ensuite repris ses esprits, remercié Dean et totalement pris le contrôle de la situation.

En quelques mots, il avait accompli un autre miracle. Dean n'était jamais gêné quand on lui parlait de sexe. Et il n'était jamais déstabilisé quand on lui expliquait en détail ce qu'on s'apprêtait à lui faire. Cela faisait partie de son métier. Mais Castiel avait pourtant réussi à le mettre terriblement mal à l'aise en lui parlant de la manière dont il s'y prendrait si toutefois ils devaient coucher ensemble. Ce n'étaient pas les mots qu'il avait utilisé – Dean avait entendu bien pire – et ce n'était pas non plus ce qu'il avait dit. C'était le fait que cela venait de lui. D'un homme qui semblait pourtant calme et prude. Incapable de dire de telles choses. Dean avait été pris par surprise. Puis il avait réalisé qu'il avait envie de tout ça. Qu'il voulait voir Castiel à l'action. Qu'il voulait ressentir toutes ces choses que le jeune chauffeur lui avait décrit. Et cela n'avait fait que compliquer plus encore la situation.

Puis Castiel avait utilisé l'argument imparable. Il avait évoqué Ellen et Sam et Dean n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de baisser les armes. Il était dos au mur. Il n'avait plus aucune issue. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Mais cette journée lui laissait un goût amère et il rêvait de rentrer chez lui pour se plonger dans un bain et tenter de tout oublier. Faire face à Castiel à nouveau le lendemain serait terriblement difficile. Il avait grandement besoin de reprendre des forces pour y parvenir.

Bien sûr, ce fut ce moment précis que Charlie choisit pour venir le trouver et lui demander de sortir. Dean adorait la jeune femme. Ils étaient allés au lycée ensemble et s'était tout de suite parfaitement entendu. Elle était son alter égo féminin. S'ils n'avaient pas été gays tous les deux, ils auraient probablement formé un couple parfait. Ils s'étaient même promis de se marier si toutefois ils étaient toujours célibataires à plus de quarante ans. Charlie était la petite sœur que Dean n'avait jamais pensé vouloir. Et il était parfaitement incapable de lui dire non.

Elle savait tout de lui et elle avait toujours été là pour le soutenir et le conseiller. Elle ne l'avait jamais jugé. Jamais abandonné. Il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle. Et parce qu'il avait oublié son anniversaire, il se sentit obligé d'accepter de l'accompagner.

\- On ira dans ce bar que tu adores et peut être même que tu pourras trouver un garçon à ton goût.

Dean devait reconnaître que l'idée avait ses mérites. Après ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers jours avec Castiel, il avait peut-être juste besoin de penser à autre chose. Coucher avec un inconnu qu'il aurait choisi l'aiderait à évacuer le jeune chauffeur de sa tête. A éteindre cette envie presque irrésistible. Oui, il voulait vraiment croire qu'il avait juste besoin de sexe pour tout oublier. Et Charlie était la coéquipière idéale dans ce genre de situation.

\- D'accord, je te suis mais si je trouve quelqu'un rapidement alors tu ne pourras me reprocher de t'abandonner.

\- Promis juré Dean … aucun reproche. Et puis de toute façon, je compte bien obtenir enfin le numéro de la barmaid ce soir. Avec un peu de chance, je partirais avant toi.

Dean sourit amuser comme toujours par sa meilleure amie. Elle avait flashé sur la jeune femme qui officiait derrière le bar depuis des mois maintenant. Mais elle n'avait pas encore osé faire le premier pas. De toute évidence, c'était pour ce soir.

\- Si on est d'accord alors c'est parfait.

Ils se sourirent puis Dean partit se préparer rapidement. Il enfila un jean qu'il savait trop petit mais qui attirait systématiquement les regards. Il choisit un tee shirt cintré et sa veste en cuir qu'il ne quittait depuis son adolescence. Il vérifia rapidement son reflet dans le miroir puis rejoignit Charlie quand il fut satisfait. Il savait comment se mettre en valeur.

Ils allaient partir quand Sam décida de se joindre à eux. Dean n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Il n'était pas gêné à l'idée de séduire quelqu'un avec son frère présent. Sam le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il ne finirait pas la nuit seul. C'était toujours comme ça quand ils allaient dans ce bar.

Déterminé et libéré d'un poids, Dean suivit Charlie et Sam à l'extérieur de l'appartement puis de l'immeuble. Le bar était suffisamment proche et le temps suffisamment clément pour qu'ils puissent y aller à pieds. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien sur le chemin. Charlie avait trouvé un nouveau travail chez Google mais semblait déjà se lasser de ce qu'on lui demandait. C'était sans doute du au fait qu'elle était un vrai génie et que rien ne parvenait à la passionner très longtemps. Elle ne tarderait sans doute pas à partir. Mais elle retrouverait une place aussitôt. Tout le monde dans le milieu la connaissait et se l'arrachait. Elle était la meilleure.

Le bar était relativement bondé quand ils arrivèrent. Dean regarda autour de lui dès qu'il entra, déterminé à trouver quelques cibles potentielles immédiatement. Il n'irait pas les voir. Il ne faisait jamais le premier pas. Il attendait qu'on vienne l'aborder. Le plus souvent, cela arrivait vite. Il avait alors le choix de la personne avec laquelle il souhaitait passer la nuit.

Charlie leur fit signe de la suivre jusqu'au bar où ils commandèrent chacun une bière. Ils s'installèrent sur les tabourets pour attendre et Dean reprit son observation. Il y avait plusieurs hommes qui le regardaient de loin. Pour le moment, le jeune prostitué n'en voyait aucun qui l'intéressait vraiment. Mais il était tôt. Il avait le temps.

Quand on leur servit leur verre, Dean le leva en direction de Charlie.

\- Joyeux anniversaire en retard ! Et merci de m'avoir convaincu de sortir. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, lança t-il.

Charlie le dévisagea une seconde, visiblement intriguée par ce qu'elle entendait. Elle l'interrogerait sur ce point. Et il lui dirait tout. Il ne lui cachait jamais quoi que ce soit. Il avait bien trop besoin de ses conseils. Et de son soutien.

\- Est-ce que ce siège est libre ? demanda un jeune homme que Dean n'avait pas vu approcher.

Il le regarda une seconde. Il était séduisant. Un peu plus âgé que lui. Grand, musclé, brun et avec des yeux noisette que Dean trouvait magnifiques. Mais il n'était pas intéressé pour autant. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Il n'avait juste pas envie de donner suite.

\- Il est libre oui mais moi non si c'est ce que vous vouliez savoir en posant cette question, répondit-il.

Le jeune homme sembla déçu mais repartit aussitôt. Dean soupira avant de reporter son attention sur Charlie. Elle semblait surprise qu'il n'ait pas donné suite. Il n'avait toutefois pas envie d'expliquer pourquoi. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir. Il but une gorgée de sa bière et écouta Sam expliquer à Charlie pourquoi son professeur n'était pas compétent dans son domaine. Il ne prêta pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait. Il avait déjà entendu cette histoire et il avait bien mieux à faire.

Il reporta son attention sur les clients autour de lui. Il y en avait quelques-uns qui le regardaient avec insistance mais qui semblait encore hésiter à venir lui parler. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait leur faire aussi peur. Il ne risquait pas grand-chose en tentant leur chance. Le pire serait de l'entendre leur dire « non » poliment. Ce n'était pas la fin du monde.

Il allait abandonner son observation quand ses yeux se posèrent sur les deux nouveaux clients qui venaient d'entrer. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer en reconnaissant l'un d'eux.

Castiel était là. Et il n'était pas seul. Il était accompagné d'un autre homme dont il semblait particulièrement proche. Pendant une seconde, Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. Pouvait-il s'agir de son petit ami ? Ou d'un premier rendez-vous ? Le jeune prostitué aurait aimé pouvoir détourner les yeux mais il était subjugué. Et jaloux. Il détestait ça.

\- Tu as trouvé quelqu'un à ton goût ? demanda Charlie en tentant de localiser la personne qu'il regardait.

Dean eut presque envie de rire en entendant cela. Elle ne croyait pas si bien dire. Castiel était définitivement à son goût. Mais il ne repartirait pas avec lui ce soir. Il avait déjà tenté sa chance. Et il avait échoué.

\- C'est Castiel, répondit-il.

Il avait parlé de son chauffeur à la jeune femme dès qu'il avait appris son embauche. Elle avait alors compati avant de lui dire qu'elle pensait qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne idée.

\- Le Castiel ?

\- Oui le Castiel … je ne pensais pas … je ne l'imaginais pas fréquentant un endroit comme celui-ci.

\- Va le saluer … ou mieux présente le nous. Je pourrais enfin te dire ce que je pense de lui. Et je suis sûr que Sam serait ravi de le rencontrer lui aussi.

Dean avait toujours insisté pour séparer sa vie privée et sa vie professionnelle. Il ne voulait pas que Sam ou Charlie puissent rencontrer Castiel. Mais il était toutefois presque sûr que cela arriver quand même. Les deux semblaient déterminés à rencontrer son chauffeur. Et il ne pourrait rien faire pour les en empêcher.

\- Il n'est pas seul et je n'ai pas envie de le déranger ou de gâcher son rendez vous en allant le trouver. Peut être un autre jour, tenta t-il malgré tout.

Il doutait que cela suffise à les faire renoncer. Il les connaissait suffisamment pour sentir qu'ils iraient le voir malgré tout.

\- Tu crois que c'est son petit ami ? Il est mignon. Ils le sont tous les deux d'ailleurs, commenta Charlie.

\- Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça, ajouta Sam.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ne parvenait pas à quitter Castiel des yeux. Il était plongé en pleine conversation avec l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Il souriait, visiblement heureux. Dean avait envie d'aller le trouver. De faire en sorte que son attention ne soit plus braquée que sur lui. Ce qui était stupide et dangereux. Qu'il ait envie de coucher avec lui était une chose qu'il pouvait gérer. Qu'il ait envie de plus devenait grave. Il était grand temps pour lui de se ressaisir.

\- Va lui dire « bonjour » … ou « bonsoir » plutôt d'ailleurs, l'encouragea Sam.

\- Sauf si tu as peur de la concurrence, plaisanta Charlie.

Dean la dévisagea une seconde. C'était presque comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Et parce qu'il pouvait sentir qu'elle allait ajouter quelque chose qui risquait de ne pas lui plaire, il se décida à quitter son siège et à aller saluer Castiel. Il traversa le bar d'un pas décidé malgré le rythme effréné de son cœur et la sueur qui perlait à son front. Il n'avait jamais été aussi nerveux à l'idée d'aborder quelqu'un par le passé. Ce n'était pas lui. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. Il n'avait toutefois pas le temps de se calmer car Castiel l'avait remarqué à son tour. ? Et il semblait tout aussi surpris que lui de le voir.

\- Dean ?

Le jeune prostitué sourit en hochant la tête.

\- Désolé si je te dérange … tu n'es pas seul mais je voulais … je suis là au bar et je t'ai vu alors je me suis dit que je devais venir te saluer donc voilà … c'est fait.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit que l'homme qui accompagnait Castiel était un peu plus âgé qu'eux. Mais il était séduisant. Il n'était définitivement pas le style de Dean. Il pouvait toutefois facilement l'imaginer avec Castiel. Ils formeraient un joli couple.

\- Tu … je … merci d'être venu. Je suis juste surpris de te trouver là. Tu es seul ?

\- Non, je suis avec les deux idiots qui nous fixent depuis le bar. La rouquine et le géant.

Castiel regarda derrière lui une seconde et Dean vit son visage se tendre. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi. De son côté, il avait envie de lui demander qui était exactement l'homme avec lui mais il était presque sûr qu'une telle question serait déplacée. Il -ne devait surtout pas avoir l'air trop curieux … ou trop jaloux.

\- Et ce sont … des amis ?

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Charlie … la fille … c'est ma meilleure amie et l'idiot à côté c'est mon frère Sam.

Il entendit Castiel soupirer et il se demanda alors si lui aussi avait ressenti cette même curiosité malsaine en le voyant accompagné. Non, il se faisait des idées. Mais la question de Castiel lui offrait l'opportunité de poser la sienne. Il ne comptait toutefois pas la poser directement. Il serait plus subtile que ça.

\- Mais tu es visiblement en plein rendez vous alors je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, visiblement surpris. L'homme à côté de lui éclata aussitôt de rire.

\- Ce n'est pas un rendez-vous. Je suis son frère Gabriel, expliqua t-il une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son calme.

Dean n'aurait pas du être soulagé de l'apprendre. Il n'aurait pas du sourire comme un idiot en apprenant que cet homme ne représentait pas une quelconque concurrence. Castiel était inaccessible et Dean devait oublier cette attirance stupide qu'il ressentait. Il devait trouver un autre homme, coucher avec lui et mettre tout le reste de côté. C'était toutefois plus fort que lui.

\- Désolé, je pensais que vous … laissez tomber. Je peux vous offrir un verre peut être ? Vous présenter mon frère et Charlie ?

Il espérait presque entendre Castiel refuser. Le jeune chauffeur semblait toutefois déterminé à rester silencieux. Heureusement pour eux, Gabriel n'avait pas le même problème.

\- Je dois aller saluer un ami mais Cassie va te suivre et me commander quelque chose. Je vous rejoins dans une seconde.

Dean acquiesça en souriant. Gabriel s'éloigna alors après avoir tapoter gentiment l'épaule de son frère.

\- Si tu n'as pas envie de me suivre, tu peux me le dire tu sais. Je suis presque sûr que tu avais d'autres projets pour ce soir que celui de passer encore du temps avec moi. Et j'aurais préféré ne pas venir te déranger mais mon idiot de frère a insisté.

Castiel se racla alors la gorge avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- Non, je … tu ne me déranges pas. Je suis … je suis juste surpris que tu veuilles me le présenter. Je croyais que tu ne voulais surtout pas que je le rencontre.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie mais Sam est têtu et quand il a une idée en tête, il est presque impossible de la lui faire oublier alors …

Castiel jeta un nouveau coup d'œil derrière Dean. Il fit un petit signe de la main, sans doute une réponse à un signe que Sam et Charlie avaient dû lui faire. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Dean.

\- Vous êtes venu ici fêter quelque chose ?

Le jeune prostitué pouvait mentir et dire qu'il était effectivement là pour une raison en particulier. Mais il avait envie de lui dire la vérité. Envie de lui tendre une dernière perche histoire de ne pas avoir le moindre regrette ensuite.

\- Pas vraiment … je suis venu ici pour passer du temps avec Charlie et Sam … et peut être trouver un homme charmant avec qui passer la nuit. Ma journée a été frustrante et j'ai bien besoin d'évacuer un peu de tension. Quoi de mieux que le sexe pour ça ? D'ailleurs c'est plutôt ironique non ? Je suis venu ici trouver un homme pour la nuit et je tombe sur le premier et le seul à avoir repoussé mes avances. C'est peut-être un signe.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en secouant la tête.

\- Moi je crois au contraire que c'est une coïncidence. Rien de plus.

\- Sauf si tu changeais d'avis …

\- Dean, ne recommence pas.

Le jeune prostitué pouvait clairement sentir que la porte était fermée pour de bon cette fois. Il ne servait à rien d'insister. Il était toujours aussi frustré mais il était réaliste. Poursuivre dans cette voie ne lui apporterait rien de bon. Il était grand temps pour lui de passer à autre chose.

\- Une coïncidence alors … tu as sans doute raison. Et mon offre de tout à l'heure tient toujours. Je serais ravi de vous offrir un verre à ton frère et toi.

Castiel ne semblait pas vraiment enthousiaste. C'était presque comme s'il avait peur de rencontrer Sam. Dean pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi. Son frère pouvait être impressionnant et intimidant quand on ne le connaissait pas.

Il ressentait toutefois le besoin d'insister. Maintenant qu'il était là avec Castiel, il avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Ce qui était particulièrement dangereux d'ailleurs. Cela ne pouvait le conduire qu'à la catastrophe. Voir Castiel en dehors du travail le rendait trop réel. Dean n'avait définitivement pas besoin de ça pour que les choses soient compliquées. Il était venu là pour oublier son attirance. Pas pour développer des sentiments plus forts. Et quelque chose lui disait qu'en passant du temps avec Castiel dans ce contexte, c'était exactement ce qui risquait d'arriver.

Heureusement pour lui, un miracle se produit juste avant qu'il ne fasse l'erreur d'insister pour que Castiel le suive. Un homme qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusque-là choisit ce moment pour approcher. Dean lui adressa un large sourire quand il fut à leur hauteur. Il n'était pas vraiment son genre même s'il était plutôt séduisant. Son timing était toutefois parfait. Le jeune prostitué allait saisir cette occasion pour s'échapper.

\- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre et si toutefois vous êtes ensemble alors n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer me faire voir mais s'il y a une chance que vous en soyez qu'amis et que vous acceptiez de m'accorder quelques minutes, je ne veux pas la laisser m'échapper.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. Il semblait tendu à nouveau. Il reporta son attention sur son prétendant.

\- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Et je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse dire que nous sommes amis. Nous sommes collègues de travail.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle pour moi.

Dean hocha la tête. S'il n'avait pas été avec Castiel, il aurait refusé les avances de cet homme. Mais il le voyait comme son sauveur à cet instant précis. Et il se devait de lui laisser une chance de le convaincre qu'il était le bon partenaire pour la nuit.

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle oui, confirma t-il alors.

Il savait qu'il se montrait particulièrement malpoli envers Castiel. Mais il lui avait laissé une chance. Il n'avait pas su la saisir. Il était donc temps pour Dean de passer à autre chose.

\- Est-ce que je peux t'inviter à danser ? demanda l'homme qui l'avait abordé.

Dean adorait danser. Pour lui, c'était une forme de préliminaire au sexe. Il pouvait alors savoir aussitôt si son partenaire était intéressé ou non. La réponse était toujours oui. Il sourit avant d'hocher la tête à nouveau.

\- Je serais ravi de danser avec toi. Castiel, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Le jeune chauffeur avait les yeux rivés sur le partenaire de Dean. Il semblait tendu et … étrangement en colère. Dean ne souhaitait pas trop s'interroger sur ce dernier point. C'était trop risqué. A la place, il suivit l'homme jusqu'à la piste de danse sans attendre la réponse de Castiel. Il était temps pour lui de s'amuser. Et de reprendre pour de bon le contrôle de la situation.

* * *

Après avoir quitté Dean à la fin de sa journée de travail, Castiel était toujours sur un petit nuage. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable. Pas même après avoir obtenu ses diplômes ou obtenu son admission aux Beaux-Arts. Là, c'était différent. Il avait travaillé dur pour réussir ses études et tout ce qu'il avait obtenu, il avait les efforts nécessaires pour y parvenir. Il avait travaillé, révisé sans cesse et s'était exercé pour présenter un book aussi parfait que possible. Ses différentes réussites n'avaient pas été une surprise. Il s'était attendu à les obtenir.

Mais avec Dean, il s'était cru perdu. Il avait vraiment pensé être sur le point de céder. Il en avait d'ailleurs eu terriblement envie. Il ne devait son salut qu'à une erreur d'une jeune prostitué. Une erreur qu'il avait su saisir et retourner contre lui ensuite. Il y était parvenu alors même qu'il n'avait pas les idées claires. Alors même que son désir pour Dean le consumait littéralement de l'intérieur. Il avait accompli un miracle et il estimait avoir le droit de le savourer à sa juste valeur.

Il rentra aussitôt chez lui et fut content de voir que Gabriel était déjà là. Il avait du mal à suivre les horaires de son frère. Il ne savait jamais à quelle heure il serait à la maison. Ou même s'il comptait rentrer ou rester dormir au bureau. Parfois, c'était déstabilisant. Parfois sa présence empêchait Castiel de faire ce qu'il avait prévu. Mais cette fois, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Il avait hâte de partager sa victoire avec son frère. De lui expliquer qu'il avait réussi à prendre le dessus sur un homme qui se vantait pourtant de n'avoir jamais vu personne lui résister avant.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Gabriel fut fier de lui. Il le lui dit longuement et le félicita ensuite de s'être montré plus fort que lui ne l'aurait été. Castiel laissa ses nombreux compliments s'imprégner dans son esprit et renforcer un peu plus encore la joie qu'il ressentait. Il avait toujours voulu impressionner son frère. Pas parce qu'il se sentait en compétition avec lui. Mais parce que Gabriel était la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde, celui dont la réussite l'impressionnait le plus et dont il avait toujours recherché l'aval. L'obtenir ainsi était merveilleux.

Il n'hésita donc pas à accepter quand son frère lui proposa de sortir pour fêter ça. Castiel n'aimait pas forcément trainer dans les bars sauf quand il avait envie d'une rencontre et d'une aventure d'un soir. Il préférait de loin rester chez lui à lire ou dessiner. Mais cette fois, il avait quelque chose à fêter et une furieuse envie de le faire convenablement. Il suggéra donc à son frère d'aller dans le bar où il allait le plus souvent quand il avait envie de sortir. C'était un endroit fréquenté par des gens de son âge et la clientèle était majoritairement homosexuelle. Il s'y sentait bien. Il s'y sentait à l'aise. Ce serait parfait pour ce soir.

Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit. Il voulait juste sortir et boire un verre avec son frère. Il rentrerait se coucher seul. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Le bar commençait à bien se remplir quand ils arrivèrent. Castiel dut se frayer un chemin parmi les nombreux clients qui fumaient et discutaient à l'extérieur. Gabriel était occupé à lui parler du dernier manuscrit qu'il avait reçu et qui ne semblait pas l'emballer. De toute évidence, il avait du mal à trouver un futur best-seller ces derniers temps. Et il semblait s'en inquiéter.

Castiel l'écoutait tout en regardant autour d'eux en quête d'une table libre. Il allait se résigner à s'installer au bar en entendant quand il posa les yeux sur la dernière personne qu'il pensait trouver là.

Il savait que Dean aimait sortir et faire des rencontres. Il savait que le bar n'était pas très loin de l'appartement où il vivait. Mais c'était tout de même une énorme coïncidence. Castiel hésita une seconde à sortir. Il n'avait pas envie de le voir. Pas envie de lui parler. Il le verrait demain et cela suffisait largement. Il ne voulait pas que sa soirée soit gâchée par la présence de Dean.

Il allait le suggérer à son frère quand ses yeux se posèrent sur l'homme qui accompagnait visiblement le jeune prostitué. Ils parlaient ensemble. Et quand Castiel le vit, il eut la sensation qu'on plongeait un couteau en plein dans son estomac. Puis un autre dans son cœur. Dean n'était pas seul. Et il ne semblait pas l'avoir vu.

L'homme avec qui il parlait était extrêmement séduisant. Il était visiblement grand, musclé et avait des traits presque aussi parfaits que ceux du jeune prostitué. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se comparer à lui. Face à un homme aussi beau, il n'avait aucune chance. Il déglutit avec peine alors que Gabriel semblait enfin remarqué son malaise.

\- Tu as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? demanda t-il.

\- Pas un fantôme … Dean … juste là au bar avec le type qui ressemble à un mannequin.

Gabriel suivit la direction qu'il lui indiquait du doigt. Il dévisagea Dean une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel.

\- C'est donc lui Dean. Je dois reconnaître qu'il est plutôt pas mal.

« Plutôt pas mal » était bien en dessous de la vérité. Car comme toujours, Dean était absolument à couper le souffle. Il l'était plus encore que lorsqu'il portait les costumes hors de prix que ses clients aimaient le voir porter. Il avait choisi un jean qui lui collait à la peau et un tee shirt qui mettait son torse clairement en valeur. Sans doute pour impressionner l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Celui qu'il avait sans doute choisi pour passer la nuit. Celui qui aurait la chance de lui faire tout ce que Castiel lui avait décrit un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

\- Tu veux aller le saluer ? demanda Gabriel.

\- Il n'est pas seul, répondit Castiel.

\- Oh … je vois … il est clairement très bien accompagné.

Castiel baissa les yeux puis prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme. Ils pouvaient toujours prendre la fuite. Dean ne les avait pas vu. Castiel pourrait ensuite faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il ne lui en parlerait pas demain. Bien sûr, il passerait sans doute la soirée à se demander comment c'était conclu celle du jeune prostitué. Si son partenaire lui avait donné satisfaction ou non. Si Castiel aurait été capable de faire mieux.

Il allait tourner les talons et repartir quand il vit que Dean approchait. Il était trop tard maintenant pour partir. Le jeune prostitué se douterait aussitôt que quelque chose clochait. Il était préférable de faire comme si Castiel ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque-là.

Dean ne semblait pas beaucoup plus à l'aise que lui quand il l'aborda. Il bafouillait et paraissait nerveux. Castiel supposait que cela avait à voir avec ce qui était arrivé plus tôt. Il finit par demander qui était la personne qui l'accompagnait. Il fut soulagé en apprenant qu'il s'agissait de son frère.

Il n'aurait pas dû l'être. Il aurait dû se ficher totalement de l'identité de cet homme. Mais il était réaliste. Il avait été jaloux. Et c'était quelque chose qui lui fichait la trouille. Parce que cela pouvait signifier qu'il ressentait plus qu'une simple attirance pour Dean.

Gabriel finit par les laisser et Dean en profita alors pour tenter à nouveau sa chance avec lui. Il fut plus difficile de résister après avoir eu peur que l'homme à ses côtés soit sa future conquête. Il parvint toutefois à le faire non sans efforts. Dean sembla comprendre qu'il était inutile d'insister, libérant Castiel d'un poids.

Mais le jeune prostitué semblait toujours vouloir lui payer un verre. Castiel avait besoin de dire « non ». Il avait envie de dire « oui » bien sûr. Il avait envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec Dean. D'apprendre à le connaître et de rencontrer son frère et sa meilleure amie. Mais il savait que cela pouvait rapidement devenir extrêmement dangereux. Il devait absolument mettre de la distance entre le jeune prostitué et lui. Il ne savait juste pas comment faire sans paraître malpoli ou désireux de fuir le plus loin possible.

Il fut toutefois sauvé par l'intervention d'un inconnu qui vint aborder Dean. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de le trouver rude. Il était venu le voir alors même que le jeune prostitué était accompagné. Castiel ne l'aurait jamais fait à sa place. Et il détestait également le fait que cet homme était séduisant et qu'il semblait plaire à Dean. La jalousie qu'il avait ressenti un peu plus tôt revint avec force, lui faisant serrer les poings et les dents. Ce fut pire encore quand Dean choisit de suivre cet homme sur la piste de danse. Il était en train de l'abandonner parce qu'il pensait avoir trouvé mieux. Castiel aurait dû être heureux de le voir partir. Il avait enfin son excuse pour prendre la fuite. Mais il ne parvenait pas à bouger. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Dean et cet homme. Et son cerveau recommençait à lui envoyer des images de ce qui suivraient forcément ensuite.

Il sursauta quand une main se posa finalement sur son épaule. Il crut pendant une seconde qu'il s'agissait de Gabriel et fut surpris quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Sam.

\- Castiel, c'est ça ?

Le jeune chauffeur hocha la tête. D'aussi prêt, Sam était plus séduisant encore. Et il était également immense, forçant Castiel à lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Dean mais ce qui émanait de lui lui rappelait clairement le jeune prostitué.

\- Je … oui c'est moi. Et tu es Sam ?

Le frère de Dean hocha la tête puis lui fit signe de le suivre jusqu'au bar. Il commanda ensuite une bière pour lui avant de s'adosser au comptoir et de poser les yeux sur son frère.

\- J'avais demandé à Dean de vous inviter à nous rejoindre mais je vois qu'il a préféré se donner en spectacle plutôt que de faire ce que je lui demandais. C'est souvent comme ça que ça se termine avec lui. Il aime que l'attention soit sur lui. Et il sait comment faire pour attirer les regards.

Castiel acquiesça. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à observer le jeune prostitué. Une bonne partie de la clientèle masculine semblait aussi fascinée qu'eux. Dean se donnait effectivement en spectacle. Et Castiel le trouvait incroyable. Il ne dansait pas vraiment. Il se contentait de faire onduler son corps contre celui de son partenaire. Il avait le dos coller contre le torse de son prétendant, ses fesses fermement pressées contre son entrejambe. Il bougeait au rythme de la musique, les yeux fermés et la tête basculée en arrière. C'était hypnotisant. Castiel aurait sans doute pu le regarder pendant des heures entières sans se lasser.

\- Je sais qu'il peut être difficile à vivre parfois … surtout quand il se comporte comme un imbécile. Mais c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et je suis soulagé de savoir qu'il n'est plus seul. Je suis content qu'il ait quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui pendant qu'il … travaille.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir parler avec Sam. Il pouvait sentir qu'ils se seraient parfaitement entendu. Mais il ne parvenait pas à détourner son regard de Dean. Il admirait la façon dont son corps bougeait. Le mouvement de son bassin. Les lumières qui illuminaient son visage et le rendaient presque trop beau pour être vrai.

\- Il n'avait jamais été aussi jaloux de sa vie. Il avait envie de traverser la pièce pour pousser cet homme loin de Dean. Pour l'empêcher de continuer à le toucher. Il voulait prendre sa place. Être celui contre qui le jeune prostitué ondulerait. Celui qu'il ramènerait ensuite chez lui. Il croyait avoir remporté une victoire importante aujourd'hui. Mais il avait maintenant la sensation que tout était à refaire. Ey cette fois, il n'était plus seulement question de vaincre son attirance. Non, cette fois, il devait combattre autre chose de bien plus grand.

\- J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop … dur avec toi. Je lui ai fait promettre de faire des efforts mais je le connais. Je l'aime et je serais prêt à mourir pour lui mais parfois, il me donne envie de le secouer jusqu'à lui faire entendre raison.

\- Il n'est pas … ça se passe bien, finit par dire Castiel.

Même s'il n'avait pas les yeux posés sur Sam, il put sentir son soulagement. Il aurait pu lui dire tout la vérité mais il ne voulait pas créer de problèmes entre Dean et lui.

Il allait reprendre la parole pour continuer à le rassurer quand il vit le jeune prostitué approcher, accompagné de son partenaire. Castiel sentit alors la rage monter en lui. IL n'était plus seulement jaloux. Il était également fou de colère. Sans en avoir le droit d'ailleurs. Cet homme ne lui avait rien fait.

\- Hé Sammy … je vois que tu as trouvé Castiel. Parfait. Je vais filer moi. Ne m'attends pas. Je ne pense pas rentrer ce soir.

Castiel savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Il avait su que cela se terminerait ainsi dès que le jeune prostitué avait accepté de suivre cet homme. Et c'était plus flagrant encore maintenant qu'ils étaient de nouveau avec eux. Dean avait le bras autour de la taille de son partenaire et ce dernier avait visiblement glissé sa main dans la poche arrière du jean du jeune prostitué. Il le touchait. Et ce n'était que le début.

\- Bien joué vieux. Tu n'as pas perdu de temps ! Ne fais rien que je ne ferais pas et protégez-vous ! lança Charlie que Castiel n'avait pas vu s'approcher.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à qui que ce soit d'autre que Dean depuis qu'il était au bar. Il avait été totalement obnubilé par le jeune prostitué. Il l'était toujours. Il ne supportait pas la façon qu'il avait de se presser contre son compagnon comme s'il ne pouvait pas être séparé de lui. C'était atroce. Et cela le mettait terriblement en colère.

\- Je croyais que tu étais venu pour passer la soirée avec nous, rappela Sam qui semblait aussi mal à l'aise que Castiel.

\- Non, je suis venu pour m'amuser et Keith, ici présent, est venu dans le même but. Alors j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait aller s'amuser tous les deux ailleurs.

Castiel serrait les poings si forts que ses mains étaient douloureuses. Mais cela l'empêchait de frapper ce Keith sans raison. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je tente de te dissuader. De toute façon, tu n'en feras qu'à ta tête comme toujours.

\- Exactement Sammy.

Keith se pencha alors vers Dean et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille qui le fit sourire. Le jeune prostitué hocha ensuite la tête avant de libérer son compagnon. Ce dernier s'éloigna sans doute pour récupérer ses affaires ou prévenir ceux avec qui il était venu de son départ. Sam s'éloigna à son tour pour aller payer la barmaid alors que Charlie semblait intéressée par autre chose. Castiel était à nouveau seul avec Dean. Et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il devait dire. Ou s'il était préférable de se taire. Il avait peur d'en dire trop. De révéler ce qu'il ressentait au jeune prostitué.

\- Tu aurais pu empêcher tout çà tu sais … la soirée aurait pu se terminer autrement, souffla Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel le savait trop bien. S'il avait accepté les avances de Dean un peu plus tôt, il aurait été celui avec qui le jeune prostitué aurait passé la nuit. Il n'aurait pas eu à être jaloux ou furieux. IL n'aurait pas eu à passer le reste de la nuit à imaginer ce que Dean faisait avec Keith. Et s'il savait qu'il avait sans doute pris la bonne décision, ça n'en était pas moins difficile. Il détestait avoir laissé passer une telle chance. Il détestait avoir été raisonnable.

\- Et cette fois, tu ne pourras pas me suivre pour vérifier ses intentions. Tu ne pourras pas savoir quand il en aura fini avec moi. Tu ne pourras que te demander ce qu'il est en train de me faire … le nombre d'orgasmes qu'il m'arrachera et pendant combien de temps il sera en moi. Quelque chose me dit que ta soirée sera bien moins amusante que la mienne. Et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. Je t'ai laissé une chance … non je t'ai laissé plusieurs chances. Tu n'as pas su les saisir. Tant pis pour toi.

Castiel savait que Dean disait tout cela uniquement pour reprendre l'avantage après sa victoire un peu plus tôt. Il avait enfin l'occasion de prendre le dessus sur Castiel. Et il y parvenait. Peu importait qu'il sache exactement ce que le jeune chauffeur ressentait. Il devait probablement savoir que la situation lui faisait du mal. C'était pour ça qu'il insistait autant.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je t'ai dit non, rappela Castiel.

\- Je sais pourquoi oui … mais je sais aussi que ça te tue de l'intérieur. Car Keith va avoir ce soir ce que tu aurais aimé avoir … il va me faire toutes ces choses que tu disais vouloir me faire. Et c'est lui qui me verra jouir … c'est lui que j'embrasserais pendant des heures … lui que je toucherais … et avec lui que je m'endormirais ce soir.

Castiel n'était plus seulement en colère à présent. Les mots de Dean lui faisaient mal. Il avait la sensation qu'on broyait son cœur à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Et c'était si soudain que pendant une seconde, il eut du mal à reprendre son souffle. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Jamais avant il n'avait autant souffert pour un homme. Et il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Mais il refusait de l'admettre pour le moment.

\- Bonne soirée Castiel, souffla Dean après quelques secondes.

Il tourna ensuite les talons et s'éloigna doucement. Castiel le suivit des yeux jusqu'à le voir rejoindre Keith puis quitter le bar avec lui. Il ferma ensuite les yeux. Il ne pleurerait pas. Il ne laisserait pas Dean gagner.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ce type est abruti.

Castiel n'avait pas entendu Gabriel approcher. Mais il était soulagé qu'il soit là. Il avait bien besoin de son soutien à cet instant précis.

\- C'est un abruti oui … mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être jaloux à en crever.

\- Tu sais que c'est exactement ce qu'il cherche.

Castiel hocha la tête en rouvrant les yeux. Il était évident que Dean avait fait cela uniquement pour lui faire payer ce que lui lui avait fait un peu plus tôt. Il l'avait fait pour lui faire du mal. Et il avait réussi. Castiel avait cru en avoir fini avec lui en arrivant au bar. Il avait maintenant l'impression que tout était à revoir. Qu'il devait tout reprendre à zéro. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la façon dont il devait s'y prendre.

\- Tu veux toujours boire un verre ou tu préfères rentrer ? demanda Gabriel.

Castiel avait envie de rentrer et de se glisser sous les couvertures pour se cacher du reste du monde. Il était toutefois convaincu que ce serait pire encore une fois seul. Il pourrait alors imaginer ce que Dean faisait. La jalousie l'envahirait et il n'aurait plus rien pour se changer les idées. Non. Il refusait catégoriquement de rentrer se morfondre. Il allait rester ici et boire jusqu'à oublier jusqu'à l'existence du jeune prostitué.

\- Je ne veux pas boire un verre … je veux en boire dix. Je veux m'amuser et oublier ce que cet enfoiré vient de me faire.

\- Cas, tu es sûr que …

\- Gabe, s'il te plait. J'en ai besoin.

Son frère ne semblait pas emballé par l'idée mais il hocha la tête. Comme toujours, il allait faire en sorte que Castiel obtienne ce qu'il voulait. Pas ce dont il avait le plus envie. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir d'effacer ce qui venait d'arriver et de ramener Dean à Castiel. Mais ce dont il avait besoin pour aller un peu mieux. Castiel savait qu'il avait de la chance de l'avoir. S'il avait été seul, il aurait probablement fait une bêtise. Gabriel était heureusement là pour veiller sur lui et s'assurer que la soirée ne tourne pas complètement au drame.

Castiel se tourna finalement et fit signe à la barmaid de s'approcher. Il commanda une nouvelle bière, vida celle que Sam lui avait payé d'une traite et soupira longuement. Il ne buvait que rarement. Il n'aimait pas avoir la gueule de bois. Mais il allait faire une exception pour ce soir. Il n'avait de toute façon aucune autre option pour oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre. Et surtout oublier ce dont il venait de prendre conscience et qui changeait absolument tout.


	10. Excuses

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 10. Dean a enfin compris qu'il avait commis une erreur et il fait ce qu'il faut pour se faire pardonner. **

**Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu par Elissa. Toutes les erreurs sont les miennes. Veuillez m'en excuser. **

**Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire.**

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Sorry seems to be the hardest word d'Elton John**

**Chapitre 10 : Excuses**

_« C'est compliqué de demander pardon, c'est un geste délicat, en équilibre entre raideur orgueilleuse et contribution larmoyante et si l'on n'arrive pas à s'ouvrir à l'autre en toute honnêteté, toutes les excuses paraissent fausses et creuses. »_

_Paul Aster_

Comme il l'avait pressenti et voulu d'une certaine manière, Castiel avait terminé la soirée totalement ivre. Gabriel avait été obligé d'appeler un taxi pour rentrer. Il n'avait pas réussi à porter son frère et ce dernier était incapable de faire plus de deux pas sans trébucher. Il l'avait ensuite couché en prenant soin de l'installer sur le côté. Il avait posé une bassine à côté de son lit au cas où. Castiel avait heureusement réussi à dormir sans être réveillé une seule fois. Il n'avait pas pensé à Dean. N'avait pas rêvé de lui. L'alcool avait eu l'effet escompté.

Bien sûr, le lendemain avait été nettement plus compliqué. Dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux, Castiel fut assailli par une migraine atroce et par une furieuse envie de vomir. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné. Il s'y était plus ou moins attendu.

Gabriel ne se moqua pas de son état. Il ne lui fit pas le moindre reproche. Il se contenta de veiller à ce qu'il avale quand même quelque chose avant de lui souhaiter bon courage pour sa journée. Il allait en avoir besoin. Car gérer sa gueule de bois était déjà compliqué. Mais le faire en présence de celui qui était responsable de son état serait pire encore. Et Castiel n'avait définitivement pas la patience dans son état de gérer les moqueries éventuelles de Dean.

Il n'avait toutefois pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas prendre sa journée. Il devait affronter Dean et assumer le fait d'avoir beaucoup trop bu la veille. Il parvint à garder ce qu'il avait mangé même si l'envie de vomir était forte. Il avala deux antidouleurs pour gérer sa migraine. Puis il prit une longue douche chaude qui l'aida à se sentir un peu mieux. Une fois prêt, il prit la voiture et se mit en route.

Il arriva avec un bon quart d'heures d'avance devant chez Dean. Il hésita une seconde à le lui signaler par message au cas où il soit déjà prêt. Il avait le téléphone en main et s'apprêtait à envoyer son SMS quand une autre idée lui vint à l'esprit. Dean s'était comporté comme un abruti la veille avec lui. Il l'avait invité à boire un verre avant de l'abandonner pour quelqu'un d'autre. Il l'avait fait pour lui faire du mal. Castiel avait envie de se venger. Et il en avait l'opportunité en choisissant de ne pas suivre la première règle que Dean lui avait imposé le jour de leur rencontre. Il coupa le moteur de la voiture et en sortit, déterminé. Il allait frapper chez Dean et le prendre par surprise. Il allait s'imposer chez lui et espérer que ce simple acte de rébellion suffirait à lui faire comprendre qu'il avait mal agi la veille. Ce n'était rien de très grave après tout. Il avait rencontré Sam et Dean ne pouvait pas avoir quoi que ce soit d'autre à lui cacher.

Il avait beau penser son idée brillante et adéquat, cela ne l'empêcha pas d'hésiter longuement quand il fut devant la porte de l'appartement du jeune prostitué. Il ne voulait pas envenimer les choses. Il ne voulait pas les rendre plus compliquées qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Il ne voulait pas mettre Dean trop en colère. Il ressentait juste le besoin de le piquer à vif pour qu'il comprenne combien il l'avait fait souffrir la veille.

Castiel n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant. Il ne l'avait jamais été. Et il n'était pas non plus particulièrement rancunier. Mais cette fois, il avait envie de faire quelque chose. De réagir et de ne pas subir. Il frappa finalement à la porte.

Pendant une seconde, il n'entendit rien. Il se demanda alors si Dean était effectivement rentré de chez Keith ou s'il s'y trouvait toujours. Il refusait de trop s'attarder sur cette idée. Elle aggravait sa migraine et lui donnait envie de vomir. Il frappa une seconde fois et attendit. Cette fois, il entendit quelqu'un marcher jusqu'à la porte. Puis elle s'ouvrit doucement sur Dean.

Quand Castiel le vit, il oublia sa colère un instant. Il oublia ce que le jeune prostitué lui avait fait subir la veille. Il oublia tout et tout le monde. Car Dean venait tout juste de sortir de son lit. C'était évident. Il portait encore son pantalon de pyjama et un tee shirt bien trop large avec le logo d'un groupe de rock. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, les yeux à moitié fermés et la trace de son oreiller sur la joue. Il était absolument adorable. Castiel avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras. De l'enrouler dans une couverture et de le raccompagner au lit juste pour le serrer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complétement réveillé.

Dean cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en le voyant avant de secouer la tête.

\- Est-ce que je suis en train de rêver ou est-ce que tu es vraiment là à ma porte ? demanda t-il alors.

Castiel devait se reprendre. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à admirer Dean ainsi. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier combien le jeune prostitué lui avait manqué de respect la veille. Il était peut-être absolument adorable ainsi au saut du lit mais il n'en était pas moins diabolique le reste du temps. Castiel ne devait surtout pas baisser sa garde.

\- J'étais en avance et je n'avais pas envie de t'attendre dans la voiture, répondit-il.

Dean se racla la gorge avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Même si Castiel était effectivement un peu en avance, lui était clairement en retard. Il aurait déjà du être prêt. Sans doute était-il rentré trop tard. Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il était resté éveillé une grande partie de la nuit. Si Keith ne lui avait pas laissé une seconde de repos.

\- Je … je suis désolé. Mon réveil n'a pas sonné. Je vais envoyer un message à Ellen pour qu'elle décale mon premier rendez vous d'une heure. J'ai besoin de manger quelque chose et j'ai également besoin d'une bonne douche. Entre.

Castiel s'était attendu à ce que Dean lui hurle dessus pour ne pas avoir respecter la règle. Qu'il lui demande de retourner l'attendre dans la voiture. Peut-être qu'il l'envoie se faire voir. Mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à ce que le jeune prostitué l'invite à entrer chez lui. Il ne se fit toutefois pas prier et le suivit à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Il était au moins aussi grand que celui de Gabriel. Une immense baie vitrée offrait une vue incroyable sur la ville. Le mobilier était disparate mais visiblement choisi par les deux frères eux-mêmes. C'était un endroit chaleureux. Un endroit qui était un foyer et pas seulement un lieu de vie. Castiel s'y sentait bien sans même le connaître vraiment.

Dean lui fit alors signe de le suivre dans la cuisine puis de prendre place à la table qui se trouvait au centre. Castiel s'exécuta, toujours surpris par le comportement étrange du jeune prostitué. Il ne semblait réellement pas en colère de le voir chez lui. Il ne semblait pas mal à l'aise. Il était peut-être juste trop endormi encore pour réellement réagir.

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Contrairement à la cuisine de Gabriel, celle de Dean était entièrement équipée et visiblement utilisée régulièrement. Le jeune chauffeur pouvait facilement l'imaginer cuisinant ainsi pour son frère ou ses amis. C'était une nouvelle facette de Dean qu'il découvrait. Et elle lui plaisait. Mais il refusait de trop s'y attarder pour le moment.

Il regarda le jeune prostitué mettre la machine à café en route en se grattant doucement l'arrière du crâne. C'était un geste que Castiel trouvait adorable également.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut parler d'hier soir ? demanda t-il pour interrompre le court de ses pensées et s'empêcher de dire quelque chose de stupide.

Dean sortit deux tasses du placard au-dessus de la cafetière avant de se tourner et de lui faire face. Il semblait un peu plus réveillé maintenant mais toujours pas en colère. Ce qui ne collait définitivement pas avec le personnage.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendu compte mais … ce que tu as fait hier soir était extrêmement mal poli et irrespectueux envers moi. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que tu aurais dû passer toute la soirée avec moi. Tu es libre de faire ce que tu as envie de faire mais … tu aurais pu au moins m'accorder quelques minutes. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui es venu m'aborder et non l'inverse.

Dean croisa les bras sur son torse. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le sol à ses pieds. Castiel ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre maintenant. Mais il était content d'avoir dit en partie à Dean ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il se sentait plus léger maintenant.

\- Je sais que j'ai eu tort de faire ce que j'ai fait et je sais que je … je t'ai manqué de respect. Je suis désolé.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel fut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il se demandait s'il n'était pas en train d'halluciner. C'était peut-être dû à sa gueule de bois. Ou à la fatigue. Dean ne pouvait s'être excusé ainsi. Pas aussi rapidement.

\- Tu … quoi ? demanda t-il alors parce qu'il avait besoin d'être sûr qu'il avait bien entendu.

\- Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça Castiel, répéta le jeune prostitué en levant els yeux vers lui.

Il était sincère. Castiel pouvait le sentir. Et cela rendait la situation plus irréel encore. Dean ne jouait pas un jeu cette fois. Il semblait réellement désolé. Le jeune chauffeur ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait avoir changé d'attitude aussi rapidement.

\- Je suis désolé mais je … je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'excuses et … je n'ai pas dit ça pour te faire culpabiliser. J'avais juste besoin que tu comprennes que … tu as un peu gâché ma soirée hier. J'étais sorti pour m'amuser avec mon frère. Et si tu n'étais pas venu me parler, sans doute que c'est ce que j'aurais fait. Mais tu … je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es venu m'aborder si c'était pour repartir ensuite quelques minutes plus tard … si c'était juste pour me laisser seul avec ton frère et ton amie que je ne connais pas. Tu aurais pu m'ignorer et faire ta vie de ton côté. Ça aurait été préférable.

Dean hocha la tête. Il ne niait aucune de ses accusations. Castiel avait la sensation d'avoir été transporté dans une autre dimension avec un autre Dean. Un qui n'était pas capable de se montrer cruel ou irrespectueux. C'était une sensation déstabilisante.

\- Je sais que j'ai eu tort. Ce n'est pas ce que j'avais prévu. A vrai dire, je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'allais faire quand je suis venu t'aborder. Je ne voulais pas … une chose est sûre, je ne voulais pas te gâcher la soirée.

\- Alors pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

\- Parce que je suis stupide sans doute … et parce que j'étais en colère et frustré et … ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude alors je ne sais pas vraiment comment le gérer. Ça m'a poussé à te faire de la peine. Ce pour quoi je me sens coupable d'ailleurs. Je peux te promettre que je m'en veux. Ce n'est pas juste pour te faire plaisir que je te le dis. Je le pense sincèrement.

Castiel le croyait. Il pouvait le lire sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Dean s'en voulait réellement. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu l'amener à prendre conscience de son erreur. Si c'était arrivé juste après son départ ou au moment de son réveil. Il avait envie de poser la question. Mais il n'était pas sûr que Dean voudrait répondre. Et tout se passait bien entre eux. Il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher.

\- Et d'ailleurs si cela peut te consoler ou au moins te faire plaisir, ma soirée a été tout aussi ratée que la tienne. Ce n'était pas … ce n'était définitivement pas ce que j'espérais en acceptant de sortir.

Castiel était effectivement content de l'apprendre. Mais il voulait en savoir plus. Il voulait savoir si c'était à cause de Keith ou de la culpabilité que Dean ressentait déjà en quittant le bar.

\- Ah oui ?

Dean hocha la tête avant qu'un frisson ne parcoure son corps des pieds à la tête. Il s'interrompit ensuite une seconde pour servir le café avant de poser une tasse devant Castiel et de serrer la sienne entre ses mains.

\- Keith était … je n'aime pas dire du mal des gens mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il savait vraiment comment s'y prendre. Il était maladroit et brusque et pas franchement doué. C'était presque comme s'il ne savait pas quoi faire de moi. J'ai joué le jeu pour lui faire plaisir et parce que c'est ancré en moi depuis que je fais ce boulot mais … je suis rentré presque aussitôt.

Castiel sourit, soulagé de l'entendre. Il n'avait aucune raison de détester Keith. Il aurait du même avoir de la peine pour lui. Il avait manqué sa chance d'être avec Dean pour toute une nuit. Il ne parvenait toutefois pas à avoir la moindre compassion pour lui. Il le voyait comme celui qui lui avait volé le jeune prostitué. Et il le détestait juste pour ça.

\- Je ne sais même pas s'il s'est rendu compte que je partais … il s'est endormi aussitôt après avoir fini. Et crois moi, ça n'a vraiment pas duré longtemps. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de s'assurer que je prenais moi aussi mon pied. Ce qui à mon humble avis est quand même la base non ?

Castiel hocha la tête malgré lui. Il s'assurait toujours que son partenaire jouissait avant lui. Pas uniquement pour les sensations que cela lui procurait mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il refusait de se montrer égoïste. Le sexe était une expérience qui se partageait. C'était un moment que les deux partenaires devaient vivre avec le même plaisir et la même intensité. De toute évidence, Keith ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle. Dean avait eu tort de le suivre. Il avait payé pour sa méchanceté.

\- Il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses mains. J'ai dû faire le travail tout seul. Il ne savait même pas qu'il fallait me préparer avant … enfin … disons que ce n'était définitivement pas une expérience agréable pour moi. J'aurais du mieux choisi … ou juste passer une soirée avec mon frère, Charlie, ton frère et toi. Ça aurait été nettement plus appréciable.

Castiel aurait alors pu ne pas boire. Il ne se serait pas réveillé avec la gueule de bois. Tout aurait effectivement été meilleur. Mais ce qui était fait était fait. Il avait envie de tirer un trait sur cette histoire. Il avait toutefois envie d'enfoncer le clou pour que Dean sache vraiment tout.

\- Je dois reconnaître que ça me fait effectivement plaisir de l'apprendre. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à souhaiter le malheur des autres et … enfin je ne te souhaitais pas de passer une mauvaise soirée mais je suis tout de même content de savoir que tu ne t'es pas amusé. Parce que je peux te garantir que de mon côté, j'ai vraiment passé un sal moment. On dirait bien que le karma a fait son œuvre. Tu as payé pour ton erreur.

Dean ricana une seconde avant de boire une longue gorgée de son café. Il se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Castiel sourit à nouveau. Il le trouvait définitivement trop adorable. Jusque-là, il l'avait toujours trouvé sexy. Mais cette fois, c'était différent. C'était une nouvelle facette de lui que Castiel découvrait. Il aurait sans doute été préférable qu'elle n'ait aucun effet sur lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il n'avait visiblement pas le contrôle sur ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Tu as faim ? J'allais me préparer quelque chose et si tu n'as pas mangé ou pas suffisamment … enfin j'ai ce qu'il faut.

Castiel n'avait pas faim. Sa migraine s'était calmé et il n'avait plus la nausée mais il était presque sûr que manger ne serait pas une bonne idée. Il n'avait toutefois pas envie de dire « non ». Pas quand cela semblait faire plaisir à Dean. Il voulait repartir sur de bonnes bases avec lui. Il hocha donc la tête.

\- Je mangerais bien oui, accepta t-il.

Dean lui sourit alors avant de sortir des œufs du frigo. Castiel le regarda les préparer, amusé par la façon dont il sifflotait et bougeait les hanches au rythme d'une musique qu'il était le seul à entendre. Il y avait quelque chose incroyablement domestique à être ainsi dans la cuisine de Dean à le regarder faire le petit déjeuner. Castiel n'aurai pas été contre l'idée de renouveler cette expérience mais dans d'autres circonstances. Sans qu'ils aient besoin d'aller travailler ensuite. Et peut être après une longue nuit passée à faire l'amour au jeune prostitué.

Castiel chassa cette idée de sa tête pour ne pas prendre le risque que d'autres la suivent. Dean finit par couper le feu et par leur servir à chacun une assiette. Il la posa devant Castiel puis s'installa enfin sur la chaise en face de lui.

\- Si j'avais su que tu viendrais, j'aurais pu prévoir autre chose. La prochaine fois, je te préparerais un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom.

Castiel fut particulièrement surpris de l'entendre parler d'une « prochaine fois ». Il n'était pas sûr que le jeune prostitué l'eût fait consciemment. Qu'il savait ce que cela impliquait. Il choisit donc de ne pas le lui faire remarquer pour ne pas le voir ensuite retirer son invitation. Il était préférable de faire comme s'il n'avait rien dit.

\- Pour en revenir à hier, il est important que je te dise que j'ai pris conscience de plusieurs choses. La première est que j'ai eu tort de me comporter comme je l'ai fait avec toi … et pas seulement au bar … mais en général. J'ai été injuste et cruel. Je t'ai fait du mal et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. La deuxième c'est que j'ai détesté avoir la sensation de perdre contre toi … c'est ce qui m'a poussé à te faire ce que je t'ai fait. J'avais la sensation d'avoir perdu une bataille et je ne voulais surtout pas perdre la suivante alors voilà … je me suis vengé et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je veux reproduire … enfin … j'ai compris que cette compétition que je pensais devoir mener contre toi est stupide et … nous ne sommes pas des ennemis. Nous n'avons aucune raison de nous battre l'un contre l'autre … de chercher à marquer des points. Je … je veux arrêter tout ça. Je veux essayer de me comporter en adulte et te traiter avec respect alors voilà … je te promets d'être plus … juste et agréable avec toi. Pour que cela fonctionne entre nous.

Castiel n'attendait que ça. Il n'estimait pas être responsable de cette guerre qu'ils s'étaient menés. Ce n'était pas lui qui avait ouvert les hostilités. Dean était le seul coupable. Mais il semblait réellement le regretter et il était inutile et contreproductif de lui rappeler ce détail là. L'essentiel était qu'il ait pris conscience de ses erreurs et qu'il soit déterminé à les réparer. Castiel ferait des efforts lui aussi. Il ne lui tiendrait pas rigueur de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il oublierait tout pour tenter de repartir sur de bonnes bases.

Dean n'ajouta rien de plus pendant de longues secondes et Castiel en profita pour tenter de manger un peu. La première bouchée fut difficile à avaler, son estomac protestant vivement. Mais il se força à continuer et après quelques secondes, sa nausée disparut. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et sourit en voyant à quelle vitesse il engouffrait ses œufs.

\- Je suis content que tu aies crevé l'abcès tu sais. Je pense que cette conversation nous aura fait du bien, finit par dire Dean en reposant sa fourchette dans son assiette vide et en reprenant son café entre ses mains.

\- Je le pense aussi, assura Castiel en souriant.

Il avait vraiment la sensation qu'il s'agissait là d'un nouveau départ. Il ne pouvait pas garantir que tout se passerait bien. Que Dean saurait tenir sa promesse. Mais il voulait croire que leur relation pouvait fonctionner. Et il était content d'être là lui aussi. Content de voir Dean hors du contexte de son travail. Chez lui. Là où il pouvait être lui-même. C'était agréable. Castiel ne regrettait pas une seconde d'avoir pris les devants. Il espérait ne pas avoir à le regretter plus tard.

* * *

Dean avait eu son lot d'expérience sexuelle décevante. Comme la majorité des gens, il lui était arrivé de devoir simuler son plaisir. De surjouer pour en finir avec un partenaire qui ne semblait pas vraiment savoir comment s'y prendre avec lui. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de leur laisser croire qu'ils avaient réussi même quand ils étaient très loin du compte.

Il le faisait avec ces clients. Pas tous bien sûr mais avec un certain nombre d'entre eux. Il maitrisait ce rôle à la perfection. Mais il détestait avoir à le faire dans sa vie privée. Quand il travaillait, il était de son devoir de satisfaire la personne qui payait pour coucher avec lui. Il rendait un service et il était le meilleur dans son domaine. Personne ne repartait déçu. Personne ne se plaignait jamais de sa performance. Il n'y voyait aucun problème. Il savait combien il était souvent difficile pour ces hommes d'être eux même. De satisfaire leurs besoins. Ils devaient se cacher. Ils souffraient tous de la situation. Dean était là pour leur offrir une bouffée d'oxygène qui leur permettait de continuer à avancer. Il le faisait avec plaisir même si souvent il n'en ressentait aucun physiquement parlant.

Dans sa vie privée, si certaines de ses expériences passées avaient été décevantes, il se vantait d'avoir un flair infaillible pour trouver l'homme qui le ferait grimper aux rideaux. Il le sentait dans sa façon de l'aborder, de bouger, de lui parler et de le toucher. Il ne se trompait plus. Il avait appris de ses erreurs de jeunesse. Keith avait été l'exception.

Quand Dean avait posé les yeux sur lui, il avait tout de suite senti qu'il n'était pas son genre. Il ne l'aurait jamais suivi en temps normal. Mais il avait voulu faire du mal à Castiel. Pas seulement se venger. Ce n'était définitivement pas son objectif principal. Il voulait voir le jeune chauffeur souffrir. Et cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'avait jamais fait volontairement du mal à qui que ce soit dans sa vie. Il ne se reconnaissait pas.

Keith l'avait conduit chez lui et comme Dean l'avait pressenti, il n'avait pas été à la hauteur. Dean avait dû se préparer seul. Keith n'avait pas prêté attention à lui une seule fois. Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché à lui procurer du plaisir. Il l'avait pénétré rapidement, avait manqué sa prostate à chaque fois et avait joui avant même d'avoir réellement touché Dean. Il avait semblé prendre les cris surjoués de ce dernier pour de l'argent comptant. Il ne s'était posé aucune question.

Le jeune prostitué n'avait ressenti aucun plaisir. Et il avait fini par se demander si ce n'était pas le karma. Il avait voulu faire du mal à Castiel et il l'avait payé. C'était logique.

Keith s'était retiré de lui puis s'était endormi presque aussitôt. Dean était parti aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas rester une seconde de plus avec cet homme. Il refusait de dormir à ses côtés et de le laisser le toucher à nouveau. Il avait eu la sensation de coucher avec un client et c'était tout ce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas ressentir dans sa vie privée.

Il avait pris un taxi pour rentrer. Le chemin lui semblait incroyablement long. Plus les secondes passaient et plus il réalisait combien il avait été cruel et injuste envers Castiel. Il avait presque envie de lui envoyer un message pour s'excuser. Il était toutefois convaincu que cela serait mieux perçu s'il le faisait de vive voix.

La culpabilité le rongeait littéralement de l'intérieur. Castiel ne méritait pas d'être traité ainsi. Dean avait été jaloux et frustré. Il avait été furieux de voir ses avances repoussées. Son orgueil avait été blessé et cela l'avait poussé à faire quelque chose qu'il regrettait amèrement maintenant.

Quand il rentra enfin chez lui, Sam l'attendait dans le salon. Dean avait espéré le trouver endormi. Il savait parfaitement qu'il allait avoir le droit à une leçon de morale bien méritée. Et Sam ne le déçut pas sur ce point.

\- Tu sais Dean … je sais que tu peux être un vrai idiot parfois mais je ne pensais pas que tu pouvais aussi être méchant. Ce que tu as fait ce soir … c'était vraiment cruel et franchement … si Castiel dévidait de t'en vouloir pendant un moment, je pourrais le comprendre.

Dean n'avait pas besoin que son frère le lui dise pour le savoir. Il était parfaitement conscient d'avoir agi comme un bel enfoiré. Il se sentait déjà coupable. Il avait même prévu de faire des excuses à Castiel le lendemain. Mais Sam semblait avoir encore des choses à lui dire. Et Dean voyait cela comme une punition. Il l'acceptait parce qu'il estimait la mériter.

\- Que tu nous laisses tomber pour suivre un idiot sans cervelle, passe encore. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le fais et je sais que ce n'est pas la dernière non plus. Mais si tu l'avais juste fait parce que tu en as envie, je pense que je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. Le problème, c'est qu'on sait tous les deux que ce type n'était pas ton genre. Que tu as décidé de le raccompagner juste pour blesser Castiel. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui a pu se passer entre vous mais je suis convaincu qu'il ne le méritait pas. Toi non plus d'ailleurs … tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un qui s'intéresse à toi pour autre chose que pour ce dont tu es capable au lit. Aie un peu de respect pour toi … et pour les autres pour changer.

Dean encaissa les reproches la tête haute et le cœur lourd. Il savait que Sam lui aurait rapidement pardonné. Mais il savait également qu'il pensait sincèrement toutes ces choses qu'il disait. Ce n'tait pas uniquement destiné à lui faire du mal.

\- Tu aurais dû le voir après ton départ. Il avait l'air … tellement malheureux … abandonné et blessé. Je n'ai pas osé l'aborder parce que je pouvais sentir qu'il n'allait pas bien et que j'estimais ne pas avoir à m'excuser pour toi. Il avait heureusement son frère avec lui d'ailleurs. Mais ce que tu as fait … tu l'as vraiment blessé Dean. Tu l'as abandonné après avoir insisté pour qu'il boive un verre avec nous. Tu l'as nargué en insistant bien sur le fait que tu allais t'envoyer en l'air avec ce type. C'était cruel et ça ne te ressemble pas.

\- Sam, écoute, je … je sais que tu m'en veux et crois-moi … je sais que je le mérite. J'ai compris mon erreur dès que j'ai quitté le bar. Et je suis déterminé à faire des excuses à Castiel dès demain. Je sais qu'il ne méritait pas de souffrir juste parce que ma fierté me commandait de le faire. Et je te promets que c'est la dernière fois que j'agis comme ça avec lui … ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Ça me servira de leçon.

\- Je l'espère pour toi Dean. Parce que si je sais que je t'aurais pardonné demain … je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me montrer aussi clément si cela se reproduit une deuxième fois.

Dean avait alors hoché la tête. Sam lui avait souhaité une bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher. Le jeune prostitué était quant à lui resté éveillé durant presque deux heures à se repasser le film de la soirée dans la tête. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'homme qu'il avait été. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait fait et dit. Il était temps pour lui de grandir et d'accepter les choses. Il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser de Castiel. Il ne pouvait pas coucher avec lui non plus. Le jeune chauffeur avait raison. Cela compliquerait bien trop leur relation. Ils étaient collègues et Dean devait faire en sorte que cela fonctionne.

Il était épuisé quand il se coucha enfin. Il ne parvint pas à s'endormir avant de très longues minutes et quand son réveil sonna, il le coupa et commit l'erreur de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Il fut à nouveau réveillé par des coups contre la porte. Il fut surpris de trouver Castiel de l'autre côté. Mais s'il souvenait de lui avoir imposé de toujours l'attendre à l'extérieur, il fut soulagé de le voir là. Il serait plus simple de lui présenter ses excuses dans l'intimité de sa cuisine que dans la voiture entre deux rendez-vous.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand Castiel lui fit lui aussi des reproches. Il les méritait tout autant que ceux de Sam. Il laissa donc le jeune chauffeur vider son sac et lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il lui présenta ses excuses puis l'invita à prendre le petit déjeuner avec lui. C'était une offre de paix. Il espérait que Castiel pourrait le comprendre.

Il pouvait lire sur le visage du jeune chauffeur combien il lui avait fait du mal. Il pouvait sentir que ses reproches étaient sincères. Et il s'en voulait terriblement. Il avait le cœur brisé en lisant la souffrance dans les yeux de Castiel.

Dean avait besoin de lui faire comprendre qu'il regrettait. Il avait besoin de lui présenter de vraies excuses. De lui avouer qu'il avait été idiot et qu'il en avait parfaitement conscience. Il s'ouvrit donc à lui. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait. Il pouvait se confier à Sam ou à Charlie. Il les connaissait depuis toujours et il avait une confiance aveugle en eux. Mais il ne savait finalement pas grand-chose de Castiel. Lui parler ainsi à cœur ouvert était quelque chose qui n'était pas naturel pour lui. Mais cela lui semblait bizarrement facile.

Plus il parlait et plus il se sentait léger. Il ne se contenta pas de faire des excuses à Castiel. Il savait que cela ne suffirait pas. Il avait également besoin de lui faire des promesses. Si son erreur de la veille avait fait du mal à Castiel, elle lui avait au moins permis de comprendre des choses essentielles. Il n'avait pas le droit de continuer à se comporter ainsi avec lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire payer la décision d'Ellen et de Sam. Surtout pas quand, il le comprenait maintenant, elle était sans nul doute justifié. Il en avait encore eu la preuve hier. Il lui arrivait de suivre n'importe qui. Keith avait juste été un amant décevant. Mais il aurait pu être un meurtrier. Dean ne s'était pas méfié. Et c'était finalement pour cela qu'il avait besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour lui. Il prenait bien trop de risques.

Partager ainsi son petit déjeuner avec Castiel était extrêmement agréable. C'était à la fois naturel et domestique. Quelque chose que le jeune homme n'avait jamais ressenti avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sam ou Charlie. Il se sentait bien en présence du jeune chauffeur. Il se sentait à l'aise et en sécurité. Il n'était pas totalement idiot. Il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Il n'était plus seulement question d'attirance physique entre eux. Il y avait plus. Il n'aurait pas su dire s'il s'agissait du début d'une belle amitié ou de sentiments amoureux. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se poser la question. Mais cela expliquait peut-être pourquoi il avait été parfaitement incapable de prendre le moindre plaisir avec Keith. Ce n'était peut-être pas uniquement due à la maladresse de ce dernier. Dean n'avait pas voulu finir la soirée avec lui. Il aurait aimé la finir avec Castiel.

Il chassa cette idée de sa tête. Cee n'était définitivement pas le bon moment pour réfléchir là-dessus. Et il choisit de confier à Castiel quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais songé à lui confier avant. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait sans doute de mieux le comprendre. Qui les aiderait à apprendre à fonctionner ensemble.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'Ellen t'a dit de … de ce qui a pu les convaincre Sam et elle de t'engager mais je pense qu'il est temps que tu en saches un peu plus.

\- Dean, tu n'es pas obligé de … si c'est quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas parler, je pourrais le comprendre.

Le jeune prostitué haussa les épaules. Il n'aimait pas y repenser. Il n'aimait pas non plus en parler. Mais il voulait prouver à Castiel qu'il avait changé. Qu'il était enfin prêt à faire de vrais efforts. Et se confier sur ce qui lui était arrivé était un premier pas dans la bonne direction.

\- Il y a deux mois maintenant, je … j'ai accepté de prendre un nouveau client. Ellen n'était pas très enthousiaste. Elle avait la sensation que quelque chose clochait chez lui et à vrai dire, j'ai eu la même impression qu'elle lors de notre première rencontre. Il voulait … il était plutôt branché SM mais on était parvenu à se mettre d'accord sur ce que je refusais de faire et il me proposait une somme d'argent complètement dingue. Je pensais … je croyais vraiment pouvoir m'en sortir seul. Il ne m'était jamais rien arrivé … pas même quand je travaillais dans la rue alors je me croyais invincible … intouchable. J'ai eu tort.

Il s'interrompit une seconde pour se racler la gorge et prendre une grande inspiration. Il voulait faire ça vite. Comme un pansement qu'on arrache.

\- Lors de notre premier rendez-vous, il … il m'a offert un verre. C'est quelque chose que beaucoup de mes clients font. C'est pour justifier le fait qu'ils en boivent un eux aussi … le plus souvent parce qu'ils sont nerveux. Je ne me suis pas méfié. J'ai vidé mon verre d'une traite et … j'ai commencé à me sentir bizarre rapidement. J'ai voulu croire que c'était seulement parce que j'étais fatigué … j'enchainais les clients et … j'étais vraiment épuisé. Je n'ai vraiment compris qu'il était dangereux quand il a tenté de m'attacher au lit. Il avait sorti tout un tas de choses que je refusais qu'il utilise. Des choses que j'avais spécifiquement exclu de notre contrat lors de notre première rencontre. Il a tenté … il a tenté de me forcer à prendre des coups. Il m'a frappé au visage. Je ne dois mon salut qu'à un rush d'adrénaline. J'ai réussi à lui échapper et à prendre la fuite. J'ai fini à l'hôpital. Je n'avais rien de grave. Juste quelques contisions, une commotion et une cheville foulée. Mais les tests toxicologiques ont révélé qu'il m'avait drogué. Si je ne lui avais pas échappé, il m'aurait violé … il m'aurait peut-être même tué. Je ne peux pas en être sûr. Je sais juste que j'ai échappé au pire. J'ai voulu mettre cet incident de côté mais … je me suis rendu compte hier soir que je continuais à faire n'importe quoi parfois. Sam et Ellen ont peut-être raison en fin de compte. J'ai peut-être besoin que quelqu'un soit là pour s'assurer que mes clients ne sont pas … une menace.

Castiel semblait à la fois attristé et plein de compassion. Ce n'était pas forcément ce que Dean attendait et en temps ordinaire, il aurait probablement été furieux. Mais la réaction de Castiel lui fit chaud au cœur.

\- Est-ce que Keith … je sais que tu m'as dit qu'il ne t'avait rien fait mais … après ce que je viens d'entendre, je … est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

\- Non pas du tout. Mais je l'ai suivi juste pour te faire du mal et … il aurait pu être violent … il aurait pu tenter de me faire du mal. Je n'y ai même pas songé une seconde. Peut être que je ne suis pas aussi capable de m'occuper de moi-même que je voulais le croire jusque-là.

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean termina son café puis se leva pour se resservir. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire sur Alastair. Il ne voulait plus en parler maintenant. Il était temps de passer à autre chose.

\- Je suis content que tu m'en aies parlé Dean. Je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi. Et je … je te promets que je … je ferais en sorte que cela ne t'arrive pas à nouveau.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps Castiel. Mais je ne dirais pas non à un ami.

Il avait dit cela sans réellement réfléchir mais il réalisa quand les mots franchirent le seuil de ses lèvres qu'il le pensait vraiment. Il avait envie de tisser des liens avec Castiel. Il refusait de penser à ce qu'il commençait à ressentir pour lui. Mais devenir ami avec lui l'aiderait peut-être à continuer à l'ignorer.

\- Je serais ravi qu'on reprenne tout à zéro. Je te l'ai dit. Je veux que cela fonctionne entre nous. Pas uniquement parce que j'ai besoin de ce travail même si c'est également vrai. Mais aussi et surtout parce que je pense qu'on pourrait effectivement être amis toi et moi. Et parce que je crois que ce serait bien plus agréable pour nous deux si on arrêtait de se faire la guerre en permanence.

Dean savait bien qu'il était le seul responsable de la situation. Castiel avait effectivement porté un coup lui aussi. Mais uniquement parce qu'il avait été agressé par Dean. Il n'avait fait que réagir et se défendre. Il n'était coupable de rien.

\- On sait toi et moi que je suis le seul à la déclarer … et que si j'avais su me montrer adulte et raisonnable dès le début, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. Tu es trop gentil pour me le dire mais je suis le seul responsable de tout ça alors … voilà j'accepte mes torts et je te promets de tout faire pour réparer mes erreurs.

Castiel lui sourit alors et Dean sentit qu'ils prenaient enfin un nouveau départ. Ils repartaient sur de bonnes bases. Il avait envie de continuer sur cette lancée.

\- Je vais filer sous la douche mais avant de t'abandonner pour quelques minutes, je dois te dire que la journée risque d'être … un peu difficile pour moi. Mes trois clients sont plutôt du genre enthousiastes et il m'arrive de ressortir de ces rendez vous absolument épuisé. Il faudra que tu surveilles tout particulièrement le dernier. Il lui ait déjà arrivé de me recevoir complètement ivre. Il n'est pas méchant mais je refuse de coucher avec quelqu'un qui ne serait pas dans son état normal.

Castiel acquiesça à nouveau. Dean savait qu'il serait particulièrement vigilent. Ce n'était pas forcément nécessaire. Le jeune prostitué était parfaitement capable de sentir si son client était oui ou non sous l'effet de l'alcool. Mais cela prouvait à Castiel qu'il voulait lui faire confiance. Qu'il était prêt à se reposer un peu sur lui aussi.

\- Les deux autres ne poseront pas le moindre problème. Ils sont réglos … juste un peu trop énergiques parfois. Mais je te ferais savoir s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire.

\- Merci de me l'avoir dit.

\- Ne me remercie pas. J'aurais dû le faire depuis le début.

Castiel sourit alors. Dean fut fasciné une seconde par la façon incroyable dont ce sourire illuminait son visage et faisait briller ses yeux magnifiques. Il finit par détourner le regard et par jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans la cuisine. Il était grand temps pour lui d'aller se préparer.

\- Je … sers toi si tu veux quelque chose ou … tu peux allumer la télévision si tu t'ennuis. Je … j'en ai pour un petit quart d'heure.

Il n'attendit pas que Castiel dise quoi que ce soit. Il quitta la cuisine et fila aussitôt s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Il regarda son reflet dans le miroir, perturbé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensées ou de réaction avant. Pas même avec un homme par lequel il était énormément attiré. Castiel le déstabilisait, le perturbait et le poussait à ressentir des choses étranges et fortes. Il avait trouvé incroyablement facile de se confier à lui. Il se sentait en sécurité avec lui. Il se sentait bien. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir être lui-même. Qu'il ne serait pas jugé, moqué ou critiqué. Il n'avait jamais été aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à peine. Castiel était un vrai challenge pour le jeune prostitué. Il allait devoir y faire face. Devenir ami avec lui aiderait peut-être à calmer ce flot de sensations étranges. Cela lui permettrait de faire entrer leur relation dans un cadre défini que Dean pourrait maitriser. Il voulait vraiment croire que ce serait aussi simple que ça. Il refusait que cela s'envenime et vienne ensuite tout compliquer.

Il aurait pu continuer à s'interroger sur la question pendant des heures mais il avait des rendez vous à honorer et un travail à faire. Il détacha donc ses yeux de son reflet et fila sous la douche. Il était temps pour lui d'entrer dans son personnage et de mettre tout le reste de côté.


	11. Peur

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 11 et il marque le retour d'Elissa à la correction donc un immense merci à elle. **

**Dans ce chapitre, Dean commet une erreur. Pas vis à vis de Castiel. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. Dans tous les cas, cela va les rapprocher un peu plus. Et faire prendre conscience de certaines choses à Dean. **

**Petite info: je posterais un dernier chapitre lundi. Et puis j'arrêterais ensuite de poster pour les fêtes. Je ne vais pas pouvoir écrire pendant cette période et je n'ai pas tant d'avance que ça. Donc si je publie, je devrais ensuite arrêter à la rentrée. Donc voilà. Un chapitre lundi 23 puis le suivant le jeudi 2 janvier.**

**Merci pour vos messages bien sûr. Et votre fidélité. **

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**From the inside de Linkin Park**

**Chapitre 11 : Peur**

_« La peur… une arme primitive mais efficace. »_

_Pauline Michel_

Dean se sentait bien. Il avait la sensation de flotter. Il n'avait pourtant rien pris d'autre qu'un café et des œufs. Il n'avait rien bu d'alcoolisé. Pourtant, il se sentait comme sur un nuage. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait à qui il le devait.

Castiel et lui étaient dans la voiture après leur petit-déjeuner pris ensemble. Le jeune chauffeur était concentré sur la route et ne semblait pas prêter attention au regard de Dean sur lui. Ce dernier, de son côté, l'observait sans réussir à détourner les yeux. Il était fasciné par son profil. Par le dessin de son nez droit, de ses lèvres épaisses, de ses pommettes et de sa mâchoire. Il avait su dès leur première rencontre que Castiel était attirant. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas en avoir conscience. Cependant, plus il le regardait et plus il le trouvait incroyablement beau. Il était à la fois élégant, gracieux, masculin et solide. Il avait quelque chose d'unique que Dean n'avait jamais vu avant et qu'il n'aurait pas su expliquer avec des mots. C'était une sorte d'aura qui émanait de lui et qui donnait la sensation au jeune prostitué d'être en sécurité, d'être protégé et soutenu. C'était complètement dingue. Ils se connaissaient à peine. C'était pourtant ce que Dean ressentait et, si cela lui faisait un peu peur quand il prenait le temps d'y penser, il n'avait pas vraiment envie pour autant de s'en débarrasser.

Castiel et lui pourraient devenir amis. Il en était convaincu. Il ne le lui avait pas dit uniquement pour arranger les choses entre eux et apaiser les tensions. Il l'avait dit aussi et surtout parce qu'il le pensait et parce qu'il en avait envie. Il avait refusé l'aide de qui que ce soit quand il était question de son travail. Accepter l'aide d'Ellen lui avait demandé un immense effort et il ne l'avait fait que pour calmer Sam. Il avait ensuite refusé catégoriquement chaque main tendue. Parce qu'il se sentait de taille à affronter n'importe qui.

Ça avait changé avec Castiel. Sans qu'il le veuille, il avait fini par ouvrir les yeux et par comprendre qu'avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer était peut être une bonne chose en fin de compte. Pas seulement pour Sam qui se faisait bien trop de soucis pour lui à son goût, mais aussi pour lui-même. Il se sentait moins seul. Il se sentait bien. Il avait vraiment envie que cela continue. Il était même prêt à faire des efforts pour que les choses fonctionnent. À s'ouvrir un peu à cet homme qu'il ne connaissait pourtant que très peu. Il devenait un nouveau Dean et ce changement s'était fait en seulement quelques jours. Il n'était pas à l'abri d'un vrai bouleversement de sa façon de voir les choses d'ici quelques semaines ou quelques mois. Il était curieux de voir ce que cela allait donner.

Ils finirent par arriver sur le lieu de son premier rendez-vous. Comme toujours, c'était un hôtel de luxe choisi par son client pour la discrétion du personnel et les services proposés. Il devait se rendre dans la suite au dernier étage. C'était l'un de ses endroits préférés. L'un de ses clients préférés également. Il savait que tout allait bien se passer.

Ellen l'avait prévenu de son regard et le client n'avait pas protesté. Malgré un emploi du temps chargé, il avait fait de la place pour Dean. Parce qu'il avait envie de le voir. Le jeune prostitué était flatté.

La présence de Castiel ne posa aucun problème. Norman avait été prévenu par Ellen comme tous les autres. Il comprenait pourquoi Dean devait être accompagné. Lui ne représentait pas de menaces, mais il n'en était pas toujours de même avec les autres. Il avait lui-même des gardes du corps au quotidien pour le protéger et il assura à Dean qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que quelqu'un s'assure que tout se passerait bien.

Castiel put quitter la chambre rassuré et Dean put se mettre au travail. Norman était un amant énergique et enthousiaste. Comme toujours, il s'assura que le jeune prostitué prenne son pied autant que lui et, comme toujours, il y parvint sans trop de problèmes. Dean se laissa faire avec plaisir. Il s'abandonna à Norman et à ses mains expertes. L'orgasme qu'il obtint à la fin fut phénoménal. Il y avait des jours où il aimait vraiment son travail.

Il finit par rejoindre Castiel quand les deux heures de son rendez-vous furent écoulées. Il le rassura aussitôt sur son état puis le suivit dans la voiture. Même s'il ne cherchait plus à le faire fuir ou à le mettre mal à l'aise, il ne put s'empêcher de lui expliquer combien son rendez-vous avait été plaisant. Il le fit avec un large sourire sur les lèvres et s'amusa de voir les joues de Castiel rougir.

Il n'insista toutefois pas et ne s'attarda pas plus que nécessaire sur les détails. Quand Castiel lui jeta un regard plein de détresse, il s'empressa de lui dire qu'il le faisait juste pour plaisanter. Que c'était plus fort que lui. Qu'il l'aurait fait avec Sam aussi. Cela sembla rassurer Castiel. Être mis sur le même plan que la personne que Dean aimait le plus au monde était un honneur que peu de gens connaissaient. Mise à part Charlie, Ellen et Bobby, Dean n'accordait pas cela à qui que ce soit. Castiel avait toutes les raisons d'être honoré.

Le deuxième client de Dean eut la même réaction que Norman en voyant Castiel. Il le salua chaleureusement et l'invita même à prendre un verre. Dean lui rappela alors qu'ils étaient déjà en retard et qu'il était préférable de ne pas perdre plus de temps. Castiel quitta la chambre visiblement satisfait et Dean passa les deux heures suivantes à enchaîner deux orgasmes plutôt satisfaisants.

Cette fois, il ne raconta pas tout à Castiel. Il se contenta de lui dire qu'il allait bien. Son troisième rendez-vous l'angoissait un peu. Son client n'était pas foncièrement méchant. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, mais il avait été furieux de devoir décaler le rendez-vous d'une heure et Dean craignait qu'il le lui fasse payer. Le plus souvent, il ressortait du rendez-vous épuisé, mais sauf. Aussi, s'il avait dû une fois annuler une séance parce que son client était ivre, il espérait vraiment qu'il saurait se tenir cette fois.

Il fut évident qu'il s'agissait d'un jour sans dès qu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre d'hôtel. Rick les attendait debout au milieu de la pièce, les bras croisés et le visage fermé. Il était en colère. C'était évident. Dean hésita une seconde à rebrousser chemin aussitôt avant de se décider à lui laisser une chance. Il voulait croire qu'il saurait le calmer.

\- Est-ce que sa présence est vraiment nécessaire? Ellen a déjà enquêté sur moi. Je me suis plié à toutes tes exigences et tu es en retard. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à subir un interrogatoire.

Dean avança dans sa direction, mais garda tout de même une certaine distance. Il pouvait sentir qu'il était trop en colère pour se laisser amadouer facilement avec une simple caresse.

\- Il n'y aura pas d'interrogatoire. Castiel est juste là pour s'assurer que tu es dans ton état normal. Il partira ensuite. Il n'est pas de la police. Juste mon chauffeur.

\- Sauf erreur de ma part, un chauffeur attend le plus souvent dans la voiture. Pourtant, lui est là. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de savoir comment le prendre.

\- Je suis ici pour vous rappeler que si Dean n'est pas redescendu dans deux heures, je viendrais le chercher et pour m'assurer également que vous soyez suffisamment calme pour qu'il soit en sécurité. Ce qui n'est visiblement pas le cas.

Dean vit Rick se tendre. Ce que Castiel était en train de dire n'arrangeait clairement pas les choses. Il n'avait toutefois pas tort. Il était évident que son client était sur les nerfs et, dans ces circonstances, il était capable de tout.

\- Je suis effectivement en colère parce que j'ai dû repousser d'autres rendez-vous pour Dean, mais je sais me contrôler. Vous ne savez rien de moi. Je vous prierais donc de ne pas me juger. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que j'apprécie.

Dean pouvait sentir que la situation risquait vite de dégénérer. Il avait toutefois un mauvais pressentiment. Rick semblait vraiment furieux. Il ne lui avait jamais fait de mal jusque-là, mais rien ne pouvait lui garantir qu'il n'essaierait pas cette fois. Il avait envie de partir. Il avait envie d'annuler le rendez-vous. Par contre, Rick payait très cher pour ces deux heures. Il était l'un de ses plus gros clients et il n'avait pas envie de le perdre. Il allait lui accorder une chance.

\- Inutile de s'énerver. Je suis désolé d'être en retard et je peux te promettre que cela ne se reproduira pas. Je sais que tu n'es pas méchant. J'ai confiance en toi. Castiel va donc nous laisser, mais tu dois me promettre de te calmer, d'accord?

Rick le dévisagea une seconde avant de hocher la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse satisfaisante, mais Dean l'accepta tout de même. Il se tourna alors vers Castiel. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie de partir. Il paraissait inquiet. Il avait effectivement toutes les raisons de l'être.

\- Dean, tu sais que j'ai le dernier mot et je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression que…

\- Castiel, ça va aller. Fais-moi confiance. Rick est inoffensif. Il est juste stressé. Tout ira mieux quand tu seras parti. D'ailleurs, tu seras juste en bas. S'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, je te promets de t'appeler aussitôt.

Il entendit Rick marmonner dans son dos. Probablement une insulte. Il l'ignora et garda les yeux rivés sur Castiel.

\- Tout ira bien, assura-t-il en souriant.

Castiel semblait toujours hésiter. Dean le comprenait. Il avait lui aussi un mauvais pressentiment et il avait été engagé justement pour veiller sur lui. Le laisser seul avec quelqu'un d'aussi énervé allait à l'encontre de ce qu'Ellen lui avait demandé, mais le jeune prostitué avait besoin qu'il lui fasse confiance à lui. Il connaissait Rick mieux qu'Ellen ou que Castiel. Il savait comment faire pour le calmer.

\- Je n'aime pas l'idée de te laisser seul avec lui.

\- Je sais et je te comprends, mais tu vas devoir me faire confiance sur ce coup-là. Il ne m'arrivera rien.

Castiel réfléchit une seconde avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Rick.

\- Je serais juste en bas. Vous avez deux heures. Pas une seconde de plus et s'il m'appelle, je peux vous garantir que vous le regretterez. Pas seulement parce que je vous le ferais payer, mais parce qu'Ellen s'en chargera.

Rick fronça les sourcils. Il était évident qu'évoquer Ellen était une bonne idée. Tout le monde avait peur d'elle. Elle avait beau être petite et paraitre fragile, elle était bien plus forte que tous les clients de Dean et c'était elle qui avait tout le pouvoir. Elle pouvait rayer quelqu'un de sa liste de client. Elle pouvait dénoncer quiconque à la police ou aux journaux. Il était préférable de rester dans ses petits papiers que de la mettre en colère.

\- Je sais déjà tout ça et il redescendra dans deux heures parfaitement sain et sauf.

Castiel jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Dean et ce dernier lui donna le feu vert d'un petit hochement de tête. Le jeune chauffeur grimaça, mais finit par quitter la chambre à contrecœur. Dean le regarda refermer la porte avant de se tourner pour faire face à Rick à nouveau.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il pour calmer le jeu.

Rick haussa les épaules avant de lui faire signe de le suivre jusqu'au lit. Dean retira sa veste et s'exécuta. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ces rendez-vous avec Rick. Il ne savait jamais trop à quoi s'attendre et son client payait plus cher que les autres pour le malmener un peu. Il ressortait toujours courbatu et fatigué. Il était convaincu que cette fois ne ferait pas exception.

\- J'aimerais ajouter de nouvelles clauses à notre contrat, lança Rick en s'arrêter au pied du lit.

Dean ne discutait jamais de ça avec ces clients sans la présence d'Ellen. Elle était la seule à pouvoir rédiger un avenant. La seule à pouvoir donner son aval même si Dean était partant et jamais Rick n'avait cherché à le faire. Le jeune prostitué était sûr qu'il le faisait uniquement parce qu'il était en colère contre lui.

\- Tu sais que je suis ouvert à toutes discussions, mais tu sais aussi que je ne le ferais jamais sans la présence d'Ellen pour valider ce que nous serons amenés à nous dire.

\- Ce n'est pas Ellen qui a le dernier mot sur ce que tu es prêt à accepter de faire ou non. Tu as même insisté sur ce point lors de notre première rencontre. Après ce que tu m'as fait aujourd'hui, j'estime mériter que nous discutions de ce dont moi j'ai envie maintenant.

Dean avait envie de dire « non ». Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait la conversation, mais Rick avait au moins raison sur un point. Le jeune prostitué était le seul à pouvoir accepter ou refuser quelque chose. Il n'y avait aucun mal à en discuter maintenant. Il ne ferait toutefois rien avant que le nouveau contrat soit validé officiellement par Ellen.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais ajouter au contrat? demanda-t-il alors.

Il y avait un sac sur le lit, mais il était fermé et Dean ne voyait pas ce qu'il contenait. Il choisit donc de ne pas s'en inquiéter et de l'ignorer pour le moment. Il s'assit sur le matelas, posa ses mains derrière lui et leva les yeux vers Rick.

\- Tu as dit oui aux menottes, mais j'aimerais qu'on aille plus loin. Tu sais que j'aime le bondage. Tu sais que je veux t'attacher au lit complètement. Te recouvrir de cordes et t'empêcher de bouger pendant que je fais ce que j'ai envie de te faire.

Cela revenait à laisser Dean totalement sans défense. Il acceptait qu'on le menotte, mais jamais qu'on lui attache également les pieds. Il voulait pouvoir se défendre si toutefois on tentait quelque chose contre lui. Rick le savait et c'était pour cela qu'il voulait en discuter avec lui sans la présence d'Ellen. Elle aurait dit non aussitôt.

\- Je pourrais accepter si les liens sont suffisamment lâches pour que je puisse me libérer si je le souhaite. Ce n'est pas négociable. Je refuse de rester sans défense.

Rick hocha la tête avant de prendre le sac sur le lit. Il l'observa une seconde avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

\- Je veux aussi pouvoir utiliser le contenu de ce sac sur toi. Je sais que tu refuses d'être marqué de façon trop visible, mais j'aimerais qu'on trouve un compromis que nous satisferait tous les deux. Peut-être que tu pourrais accepter que je te marque si je suis ton dernier client de la journée. Je ne te ferais pas saigner, mais j'aimerais décorer ton corps parfait. J'aimerais que tu puisses voir les marques ensuite pendant quelques jours.

Dean refusait systématiquement toute offre de ce genre. Il ne voulait pas avoir sur son corps le souvenir de ce qu'il faisait la journée. Il acceptait les suçons et les quelques hématomes consécutifs à une bonne fessée, mais pas plus. Jamais plus. Il avait toutefois envie de savoir jusqu'où Rick était prêt à aller pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait visiblement beaucoup.

\- Ça te coûtera plus cher. Il faudra en parler et voir avec Ellen la somme qu'elle estime appropriée. Je ne dis pas non, mais je ne dis pas oui non plus. C'est à voir le prix que tu aies prêt à donner.

\- Je paierais la somme que tu exigeras. Cependant, pour aujourd'hui, je pensais que tu pourrais envisager de le faire gratuitement. Histoire de te faire pardonner pour ton retard et la présence de ton chauffeur zélé.

Dean ricana une seconde. Il n'allait certainement pas accepter. Il ne faisait jamais rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire sans être payé en conséquence. Rick le savait. Sa demande était stupide. Il allait le dire, mais son client choisit ce moment pour ouvrir son sac et le jeune prostitué fut incapable de parler quand il vit ce qu'il contenait.

Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Il y avait un fouet, une matraque et une sorte de cravache dans le sac. Des objets destinés à lui faire du mal. À le marquer. À le faire souffrir. Il n'y avait pas de discussion possible. Il refuserait que Rick utilise quoi que ce soit dans le sac sur lui. Pas même pour une énorme somme d'argent.

\- Non, souffla-t-il. Désolé, mais c'est non. Il n'y a pas besoin d'en parler. Ma réponse restera « non ». Point final.

Rick ricana une seconde avant de se tourner vers lui. Dean lut alors dans son regard quelque chose qui le terrifia. Il n'était plus seulement en colère. Il n'était plus seulement stressé. Il y avait une rage évidente qui ne demandait qu'à être exprimée. Une rage tournée contre Dean. Le jeune prostitué se leva aussitôt, prêt à fuir, mais Rick se posta devant lui pour l'empêcher de prendre la fuite. Il était plus grand que Dean et bien plus musclé. Il n'aurait aucun mal à le dominer s'il le souhaitait. Le jeune prostitué attrapa alors son téléphone dans sa poche.

\- Recule ou j'appellerais Castiel. Souviens-toi de ce qu'il a dit. Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, il préviendra Ellen. Tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je suis prêt à oublier ce que tu as amené avec toi et à continuer de te voir, mais tu dois me laisser partir maintenant.

Dean avait dit cela uniquement pour tenter de le calmer. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de le garder comme client. Pas maintenant qu'il avait vu quel genre d'homme il était. Il devait toutefois le garder pour lui jusqu'à avoir réussi à prendre la fuite.

Comme Rick ne bougeait pas, il déverrouilla son téléphone et chercha le numéro de Castiel. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de le composer. Son client lui attrapa le poignet, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise et de douleur avant de le secouer jusqu'à lui faire lâcher son portable. Dean tenta alors de se débattre, mais Rick lui asséna un violent coup de poing au visage. Dean tomba en arrière sous l'impact et atterrit sur le lit. Il recula, mais son client l'attrapa par la cheville et prit position au-dessus de lui. Il utilisa sa main libre pour fouiller dans son sac.

\- À l'aide, cria alors Dean par désespoir.

Il doutait que Castiel ait attendu dans le couloir, mais il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre pour l'entendre. Il avait besoin d'aide. Il pouvait sentir qu'il n'aurait jamais le dessus si personne n'intervenait.

\- Ferme là! cria Rick.

Il pressa ensuite un bâillon contre sa bouche. Il était composé d'une boule en plastique et d'un collier en cuir destiné à la faire tenir en place. Dean refusait qu'on utilise quelque chose de ce genre sur lui, mais Rick continua d'appuyer contre sa bouche et il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de le laisser faire. S'il résistait, son client finirait par lui casser les dents.

Il continua toutefois de se débattre en agitant les jambes et les bras. Il sentit Rick attacher le collier à l'arrière de son crâne, l'empêchant ainsi de crier. Il était sans défense. Il était à la merci de ce monstre et c'était lui qui avait demandé à Castiel de partir. Tout était entièrement de sa faute.

\- Maintenant, tu vas te calmer et me laisser faire. Si tu continues de te débattre, je te ferais mal. Je te ferais saigner.

Dean pouvait sentir les larmes couler de ses yeux à ses tempes. Il savait que Rick ne plaisantait pas. C'était évident. Il le lisait dans ses yeux. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Résister était finalement plus dangereux que de se laisser faire. Tout serait vite terminé s'il cédait.

Il cessa de se débattre. Rick en profita pour commencer à lui retirer ses vêtements. Il le fit rapidement et avec violence. Dean savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait maintenant. Son client allait utiliser tout l'arsenal que son sac contenait et le jeune prostitué ne pourrait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Il avait commis l'erreur de ne pas suivre son intuition et celle de Castiel. Il le payait à présent au prix fort. Il ferma les yeux alors que Rick attachait ses pieds avec de la corde. Il ne se débattit pas plus quand il attacha également ses mains. Il garda les yeux fermés et songea à Castiel. Il espérait que le jeune chauffeur ne s'en voudrait pas trop en apprenant ce qui était arrivé. Il n'était coupable de rien après tout.

* * *

À peu de choses près, Castiel vivait la journée idéale. Quand il avait accepté ce travail, il avait rêvé que cela se passe ainsi. Dean était de bonne humeur. Il parlait sans avoir l'air de peser chacun de ses mots et sans chercher à déstabiliser Castiel ou à la pousser à bout. Ils riaient comme deux amis qui se connaissaient depuis longtemps.

Quelque chose avait clairement changé le matin même. Castiel n'y aurait pas cru si on le lui avait dit la veille. Il était arrivé chez Dean, furieux et déterminé à le lui dire. Il avait besoin de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. De crever l'abcès. Il avait alors été convaincu que la situation terminerait mal pour eux deux. Qu'ils allaient franchir le point de non-retour, mais Dean l'avait surpris. Il avait été réceptif à ses critiques. Il les avait acceptés. Il s'était même excusé de lui avoir fait du mal. Rien ne s'était passé comme Castiel l'avait envisagé. C'était un miracle et le jeune chauffeur ne comptait pas bouder son plaisir. Il avait enfin la certitude que tout pourrait aller entre Dean et lui. Qu'ils pourraient devenir amis. Peu importait qu'il ait envie de plus. Peu importait qu'il commence à ressentir des choses perturbantes pour le jeune prostitué. Il ne voulait pas y prêter attention.

Bien sûr, il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux quand il laissa Dean avec son premier client. Il pouvait sentir que le jeune prostitué l'appréciait. Qu'il avait envie de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Castiel aurait aimé avoir le même effet sur lui, mais il ne devait pas accepter que cela arrive. Il devait accepter que Dean soit enthousiaste à l'idée de passer deux heures à coucher avec un autre homme. C'était son métier après tout. Castiel était content pour lui si tout se passait bien.

Il l'attendit en tentant d'ignorer cette jalousie qui montait doucement en lui. Elle ne disparut pas, bien au contraire, quand Dean revint visiblement satisfait. Il le laissa le charrier quelques secondes en racontant qu'il avait eu deux orgasmes. Il aurait aimé ne rien savoir, mais Dean était de bonne humeur et il était évident qu'il ne faisait pas ça pour l'énerver. Il le laissa donc faire quelques secondes. Heureusement pour lui, le jeune prostitué dut sentir qu'il exagérait puisqu'il cessa de lui-même en jurant qu'il ne recommencerait pas.

Le deuxième client n'était pas vraiment différent du premier. Il semblait tout aussi content d'avoir Dean pour lui durant deux heures. Il n'était absolument pas dérangé par la présence de Castiel au début du rendez-vous. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis le jeune chauffeur quitta la chambre et les laissa seuls.

Une nouvelle fois, il dut faire un effort pour ne pas laisser sa jalousie prendre le dessus. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier qu'ils s'étaient promis de faire des efforts. De ne rien faire pour venir gâcher ce qui promettait d'être une belle amitié. Castiel ne devait pas non plus oublier que Dean ne faisait rien de plus que son métier. Ce pour quoi il était payé. Il n'était pas avec cet homme par choix. Il était là parce qu'il avait signé un contrat. Cela faisait toute la différence.

Tout aurait pu être parfait si le troisième client de Dean n'avait pas donné la sensation à Castiel qu'il était trop nerveux et trop en colère pour être lucide. Il agressa Castiel dès son arrivée, l'accusant d'être là pour le surveiller et lui faire subir un interrogatoire. Il fut tenté de l'envoyer se faire voir. D'annuler son rendez-vous avec Dean. De forcer le jeune prostitué à quitter la chambre avec lui.

Il l'aurait fait sans doute si Dean ne lui avait pas assuré que tout se passerait bien. Il avait envie de lui faire confiance. Il connaissait bien mieux son client que Castiel. S'il était réellement sûr de ne pas être en danger avec lui, le jeune chauffeur n'avait pas le droit de le contredire. Il ne faisait pas ce métier depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir doser ses réactions. L'homme ne paraissait pas sous l'emprise de l'alcool ou de la drogue. Il était juste contrarié d'avoir dû repousser le rendez-vous et stressé par la présence d'un inconnu. Castiel allait devoir s'en remettre à l'avis de Dean sur ce coup.

Il quitta finalement la chambre à contrecœur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il commettait une erreur. Dean avait semblé plutôt sûr de lui, mais Ellen l'avait engagé justement parce que le jeune prostitué avait tendance à trop faire confiance à ses clients. Il aurait peut-être dû suivre son propre instinct plutôt que d'écouter celui de Dean. C'était peut-être une erreur et elle risquait de leur coûter cher.

Il ne voulait toutefois pas contredire Dean et lui donner la sensation qu'il n'avait pas confiance dans son jugement. Les choses s'étaient enfin arrangées entre eux. Ils étaient parvenus à un accord et ils voulaient faire en sorte que cela fonctionne. Castiel ne pouvait pas tout gâcher aussi rapidement. Peut-être était-ce seulement sa jalousie qui parlait. Peut-être n'était-il pas lucide justement parce qu'il aurait aimé que Dean reste avec lui plutôt que de passer deux heures à coucher avec un homme qui ne le méritait pas.

Castiel était perdu. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait. Il ne pouvait pas rester deux heures à s'inquiéter sans perdre complètement la tête.

Il sortit donc son téléphone et sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il composa le numéro d'Ellen. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle décrocha qu'il réalisa qu'il l'avait appelé. Il ne raccrocha toutefois pas. Il avait besoin de son avis sur la marche à suivre. Il avait besoin de s'entendre dire que sa réaction était exagérée et qu'il devait avoir confiance à Dean. Il avait besoin qu'on lui dise qu'il avait eu raison de quitter la chambre.

\- Castiel?

Le jeune chauffeur se laissa tomber sur le canapé dans le hall en soupirant.

\- Dean est avec son dernier client de la journée et il m'a prévenu ce matin qu'il risquait de ne pas être très content de me voir, mais je… il paraissait… il était stressé et nerveux, oui, mais il semblait également en colère et je… je suis parti parce que Dean semblait sûr qu'il ne risquait rien.

\- Dean est toujours convaincu qu'il ne risque rien. Ce n'est pas une garantie. Qu'est-ce que ton instinct te dit?

Castiel soupira longuement. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr que c'était uniquement son instinct qui était aux commandes. Il avait peur que sa jalousie ait également son rôle dans ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait définitivement pas quoi faire.

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je… il n'était pas alcoolisé ou drogué. J'en suis sûr. Il paraissait lucide, mais juste… énervé et… j'ai l'impression qu'il pourrait passer sa colère sur Dean. Je ne suis sûr de rien et j'ai envie de croire que Dean sait ce qu'il fait, mais vous m'avez engagé pour veiller sur lui et…

\- Castiel, écoute-moi. Je me fiche de ce que Dean pense. Je me fiche de ce qu'il croit savoir. Si tu me dis que tu as un mauvais pressentiment alors je vais te demander d'aller le chercher maintenant. Peu importe que tu aies raison ou non. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste avec quelqu'un qui pourrait représenter un risque pour lui.

Castiel ne le voulait pas non plus, mais il savait que le jeune prostitué n'allait certainement pas apprécier son intervention. Il lui reprocherait de ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Il serait en colère contre lui et tout serait alors gâché. C'était ce dont il avait le plus peur.

\- Il va être furieux. Si je les interromps alors que tout va bien, il ne me le pardonnera pas. Il commence seulement à m'accepter et je n'ai pas envie de tout gâcher en refusant de lui faire confiance.

\- Tu lui diras que c'est un ordre de ma part. Tu lui diras que s'il doit crier sur quelqu'un alors il n'a qu'à crier sur moi. Va le chercher maintenant. J'ai confiance en toi. Je sais que tu ne m'as pas appelé par hasard. Tu es inquiet pour lui et je le suis aussi maintenant. Depuis combien de temps est-il seul avec lui?

Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il avait la sensation qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis son départ, mais cela en faisait finalement que très peu temps.

\- Un petit quart d'heure.

\- C'est déjà trop. Fonce et appelle-moi quand tu l'auras récupéré.

Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il s'agissait là d'un ordre. Il était content qu'Ellen ait pris le contrôle de la situation. Il avait besoin qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il était trop inquiet et trop perdu pour prendre ses propres décisions.

Il se leva du canapé et sans rien ajouter, il raccrocha au nez d'Ellen. Il ne perdit pas de temps à attendre l'ascenseur et grimpa au dernier étage en empruntant les escaliers. Il les monta en courant et était essoufflé quand il parvint enfin au bon étage.

Il allait s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle, mais dès qu'il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre, il entendit un cri étouffé qui lui glaça le sang. Cela ne pouvait venir que de Dean. Il n'y avait que la suite que son client avait réservée à cet étage.

Il fonça en direction de la porte de la chambre. Comme Ellen le demandait à chaque fois, il avait heureusement sur lui un double de la clef. C'était une des choses sur lesquelles elle avait le plus insisté. Dean pourrait ne pas être en mesure de lui ouvrir s'il était retenu ou ligoté. Castiel devait pouvoir le rejoindre sans avoir à demander une clef à la réception.

Il l'utilisa d'une main qui tremblait et poussa finalement la porte violemment. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur la scène d'horreur qui était en train de se dérouler sur le lit. Il sentit aussitôt la rage l'envahir.

Rick avait attaché Dean aux quatre coins du lit. Il l'avait déshabillé et avait jeté ses vêtements au sol sans ménagement. Il était installé sur lui, nu également et semblait prêt à le violer. Dean tentait vainement de crier, mais un bâillon l'en empêchait. Castiel était arrivé juste à temps.

Il avait su qu'il pourrait être confronté à ce type de situation dès qu'il avait accepté ce travail, mais il n'était pas formé pour. Il n'avait jamais suivi de cours d'autodéfense. Il n'avait jamais pratiqué de sport de combat. Il ne s'était jamais battu de sa vie. Il savait qu'il n'avait probablement aucune chance contre Rick. Il était plus grand et plus fort que lui, mais Dean était en danger et la rage qu'il ressentait serait probablement sa meilleure arme.

Il fonça sur Rick qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu entrer. Il ne perdit pas de temps à réfléchir et lui sauta dessus pour le dégager du jeune prostitué. Ils tombèrent tous les deux du lit, Dean criant probablement son nom malgré le bâillon entre ses lèvres.

Castiel profita de l'effet de surprise pour tirer Rick aussi loin qu'il le put. Il le frappa ensuite au visage puis recula en brandissant son téléphone. Il espérait réussir à le faire partir sans avoir à le dégager de force.

\- Vous avez exactement une minute pour quitter cette chambre avant que j'appelle la police. Ellen est au courant de ce qui se passe et si elle ne reçoit pas de mes nouvelles d'ici quelques minutes, elle s'en chargera. Alors, inutile de tenter de me prendre mon téléphone, ça ne changera strictement rien. Vous allez vous rhabiller et partir. Si vous coopérez, nous ne préviendrons personne. Nous ne vous dénoncerons pas. Je sais que vous tenez à votre carrière alors ne jouez pas les idiots et prenez la bonne décision.

Rick avait une main contre sa joue. Visiblement, Castiel l'avait frappé suffisamment fort pour qu'il ait mal. Il était plutôt fier de lui. Il le regarda se relever lentement. Il n'était pas sûr que sa petite tirade allait suffire. Il se tint donc prêt à contre-attaquer au cas où.

Heureusement pour lui, Rick semblait tenir plus à sa carrière qu'à ce qu'il avait voulu faire à Dean. Il recula finalement et ramassa ses vêtements.

\- Il n'en vaut pas la peine de toute façon. Ce n'est qu'une pute comme il y en a des dizaines. Je n'aurais aucun mal à trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

Castiel ne supportait pas de l'entendre parler ainsi de Dean, mais il choisit de ne rien dire. Rick semblait prêt à partir et le jeune chauffeur ne voulait surtout pas perdre une seconde de plus à lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait de lui. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux pendant qu'il se rhabillait même s'il était convaincu que Dean avait besoin de lui. Il ne reporta son attention sur le jeune prostitué que lorsque Rick eut quitté la chambre.

\- Dean… oh! mon Dieu, je… je suis tellement désolé. Je n'aurais pas du… attends, je vais te libérer.

Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et l'adrénaline qui continuait d'affluer dans ses veines. Il était conscient d'avoir évité le pire. S'il avait hésité avant d'appeler Ellen, ce monstre aurait violé le jeune homme. Il aurait même peut-être pu faire pire. Castiel ne devait toutefois pas y penser pour le moment.

Il détacha les pieds puis les mains du jeune homme avant de lui soulever la tête pour défaire la boucle qui retenait le bâillon dans sa bouche. Il le jeta aussi loin de lui qu'il le put avant de se mettre à genoux sur le lit. Dean tremblait alors que les larmes débordaient de ses yeux. Il était visiblement sous le choc de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

\- Dean, c'est fini. Je suis là et tu es en sécurité, mais j'ai besoin que tu me dises si tu vas bien… ou si tu as mal quelque part. Est-ce qu'il t'a… est-ce qu'il a eu le temps de…

Castiel ne parvenait pas à poser la question qu'il devait pourtant poser. La réponse déterminerait la suite des opérations. Si Dean était blessé, il devait absolument le conduire à l'hôpital. Si toutefois, il n'avait rien de grave, il pourrait se contenter de le reconduire chez lui. Cependant, il devait savoir si le jeune prostitué allait bien.

\- Cas… je… il n'a pas eu le temps de… il ne m'a pas violé. Tu es arrivé à temps. Il m'a juste… il m'a frappé une fois, mais je vais bien. Je… je ne suis pas blessé.

Castiel laissa alors échapper un long soupire de soulagement. Il avait évité le pire, mais cela s'était joué à quelques secondes seulement. Le jeune chauffeur savait qu'il avait commis une erreur. Elle n'avait pas eu de conséquences trop dramatiques, mais il ne devait surtout jamais la reproduire.

\- Est-ce que tu peux… est-ce que tu peux me donner mes vêtements? demanda alors Dean, tirant Castiel de ses songes.

Il fronça les sourcils avant de réaliser à nouveau que le jeune homme était effectivement entièrement nu. Il était probablement gêné et, parce qu'il était toujours sous le choc, il avait probablement froid. Castiel manquait à tous ses devoirs. Il se leva en un bond et ramassa rapidement les vêtements de Dean sur le sol. Il l'aida à enfiler sa chemise puis lui tendit son boxer. Le jeune prostitué avait visiblement quelques difficultés à le remettre seul. Castiel sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Il avait la sensation de l'avoir abandonné. Peu importait que Dean lui ait donné son feu vert pour partir, il n'aurait jamais dû l'écouter.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider, souffla-t-il.

Dean le dévisagea une seconde avant de hocher la tête. Castiel l'aida alors à remonter son boxer le long de ses jambes. Il garda ses yeux sur son torse pour ne pas donner l'impression qu'il en profitait. Ce n'était pas le cas d'ailleurs. Le sexe était la dernière chose à laquelle il pensait à cet instant précis.

Dean semblait totalement épuisé quand il eut enfin remis son pantalon. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos et prit quelques secondes pour essuyer les larmes sur ses joues. Castiel ne savait pas vraiment ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin dans ces circonstances. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le rassurer, mais il n'était pas sûr que le jeune prostitué soit prêt à le laisser faire.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser seul avec ce monstre, déclara-t-il finalement.

Dean retira ses mains de ses joues et le regarda en silence durant un moment. Il se redressa ensuite péniblement jusqu'à être assis et fit signe au jeune chauffeur de prendre place à côté de lui.

\- Non, Cas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi qui aurais dû… tu ne voulais pas me laisser et j'ai insisté. Je sentais que quelque chose clochait, mais j'avais besoin de me prouver… je ne sais même pas ce que j'avais en tête… Dans tous les cas, tu n'es responsable de rien. Tu m'as sauvé et… merci d'être intervenu. Merci de ne pas m'avoir écouté.

Castiel sourit en entendant le jeune prostitué raccourcir ainsi son prénom. Il aimait le son de surnom dans sa bouche. Il ne s'attarda toutefois pas sur cette pensée. Il s'autoriserait à y repenser plus autre. Pour le moment, il devait avant tout penser à Dean. Il estimait ne pas vraiment mériter que le jeune prostitué le remercie.

\- Tu devrais remercier Ellen. C'est elle qui m'a ordonné de monter.

\- Mais tu l'as appelé et franchement, dans ces circonstances, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Si tu ne l'avais pas fait, Rick… il m'aurait… violé et peut-être pire encore… et je sais ce que je te dois. Alors, accepte mes remerciements.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il était évident qu'il ne servait à rien de protester. Dean était trop têtu pour se laisser faire.

\- On devrait aller… je pense qu'Ellen va exiger qu'on passe la voir pour faire le point. On doit lui dire ce qu'il t'a fait pour qu'elle sache quoi faire ensuite. Je…

Dean colla sa main contre sa bouche pour le faire taire. Castiel savait qu'il parlait trop. Il le faisait toujours quand il était stressé, nerveux ou sous le choc. Il fut soulagé que le jeune prostitué prenne l'initiative de le faire taire.

\- On ira la voir, mais j'ai besoin de quelques minutes pour retrouver mes esprits et… je sais que je t'en demande sans doute trop, mais est-ce que tu accepterais de… de me… de me prendre dans tes bras quelques minutes?

Castiel en rêvait. Il en avait eu envie dès qu'il avait lu la détresse sur le visage du jeune prostitué, mais il n'avait pas osé toucher Dean sans qu'il le lui ait demandé. Ce qu'il venait de faire. Castiel ouvrit aussitôt ses bras et ne fut pas vraiment surpris quand le jeune prostitué vint s'y blottir sans hésiter une seconde.

\- Merci, Cas, souffla Dean contre son torse.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel avait envie de protester. Envie de lui dire qu'il n'avait aucune raison de le remercier, mais il choisit de rester silencieux. Dean n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre parler à nouveau. Il avait besoin de réconfort. Besoin que quelqu'un le sert contre lui sans autre intention que celle de le rassurer. Il avait besoin d'un ami à cet instant précis et c'était exactement ce que Castiel comptait être pour lui.

Il l'embrassa sur le sommet du crâne sans vraiment réfléchir. Il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la façon dont il devait se comporter. Il agissait à l'instinct. Dean sembla toutefois apprécier puisqu'il se blottit un peu plus fortement contre lui. Castiel referma ses bras dans son dos et appuya sa tempe contre son crâne. C'était parfait et c'était quelque chose que le jeune chauffeur ne pensait pas vivre un jour avec Dean. Il avait envisagé tous les scénarios. D'un baiser au sexe le plus sauvage qui soit. Il avait imaginé des disputes, mais jamais il ne s'était imaginé serrant Dean dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Il était toutefois content que le jeune prostitué ait suffisamment confiance en lui pour le lui avoir demandé. C'était une preuve de plus que les choses avaient changé entre eux. Qu'ils étaient sur la bonne voie pour devenir amis. Castiel espérait juste maintenant qu'Ellen ne serait pas trop furieuse après lui en apprenant ce qui était arrivé. Qu'elle ne le renverrait pas aussitôt après avoir entendu toute l'histoire de la bouche de Dean. Il espérait conserver son travail. On apprenait de ses erreurs après tout. Il ne se laisserait plus avoir. Il serait plus vigilant. Plus performant. Plus efficace. Si seulement on lui en laissait la chance bien sûr. Il chassa toutefois toutes ces idées et ses inquiétudes de sa tête et se concentra sur Dean qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras. C'était la seule chose qui comptait pour le moment.


	12. Remerciements

**Bonjour,**

**Pour commencer, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne année 2020 en espérant qu'elle vous apportera tout ce que vous souhaitez. J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et bien profité de vos proches. **

**Je sais ... je n'ai pas publié comme promis le lundi 23 et je n'ai pas publié hier non plus. Pour le 23, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses. J'étais juste super occupée et ça m'ait sorti de la tête. **

**Pour hier en revanche ... sans m'étaler, disons que quelqu'un de proche de moi est décédé le 30 décembre et depuis, j'ai eu un peu de mal à penser à autre chose. Mais me voilà de retour au travail et donc de retour à la publication. **

**Ce chapitre n'a pas été relu et corrigé donc j'espère que vous me pardonnerez les erreurs que vous y trouverez. **

**Merci de continuer à me lire. **

**Encore une fois bonne année !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Shout de Tears for Fears**

**Chapitre 12 : Remerciements**

_« La vraie justice, c'est peut être ça : être capable de dire merci à ceux qui vous ont fait du bien et de ne pas lécher la main de ceux qui vous ont nui. »_

_Bernard Weber_

Dean était toujours sous le choc de ce quoi il avait échappé et de ce qu'il avait subi. Il savait qu'il avait eu de la chance. Il aurait pu vivre bien pire sans l'intervention de Castiel. Il l'avait lu dans le regard de Rick. Il n'aurait jamais réussi à s'arrêter. Il aurait été jusqu'au bout. Il aurait violé Dean sans se soucier des conséquences. Il l'aurait probablement battu avec les « jouets » qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Il l'aurait fait saigner. Lui aurait du mal et l'aurait peut être tué après un moment. Dean ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de rage. Il avait lu la folie dans son regard. Quelque chose qu'il ne croyait plus jamais voir dirigé contre lui après Alastair.

Car c'était le même regard que son ancien client avait posé sur lui le jour où tout avait basculé. La même haine et la même rage qui l'animait alors. Dean pensait savoir reconnaître les signes. Il s'était promis de savoir les lire pour s'épargner de nouvelles souffrances. Il avait eu tort. Ce qui venait de se passer, ce qui avait manqué d'arriver était la preuve qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Qu'il avait besoin de Castiel pour voler à son secours parfois.

Il aurait pu céder à la panique qui continuait de brûler à l'intérieur de lui. Il aurait pu faire une crise d'angoisse même après la fuite de Rick. Il se sentait à la limite de ce qu'il pouvait endurer sans craquer. Mais il ne céda pas. Pas parce qu'il refusait de se montrer faible ou vulnérable devant Castiel. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas jugé. Non. Il le faisait parce qu'il pouvait sentir que le jeune chauffeur avait besoin qu'il soit fort pour lui. Et Dean voulait lui donner ce dont il avait besoin.

Il sentait sa peur, sa culpabilité et sa colère contre lui-même et contre Rick. Il voyait combien ce qui s'était passé l'avait bouleversé. C'était sans doute la première fois qu'il était confronté à une telle situation. La première fois qu'il voyait de ses propres yeux ce dont un être humain était capable. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à accepter. Dean devait l'aider à y parvenir.

Il oublia donc sa propre panique et sa propre angoisse. Il se blottit contre Castiel autant pour se rassurer lui que pour faire sentir au jeune chauffeur qu'il était là. Qu'il était sain et sauf. Qu'il lui avait bel et bien sauvé la vie. Ils restèrent de longues secondes en silence et Dean s'assura que Castiel pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre son flanc. Qu'il pouvait sentir sa respiration dans son cou. Il savait que c'était la seule chose dont le jeune chauffeur avait besoin.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Dean était toujours bouleversé et il était évident que Castiel n'était pas encore complètement remis de ses émotions. Il pouvait également sentir que le silence n'aida pas le jeune chauffeur à reprendre le dessus. Dean devait agir.

Il attendit toutefois qu'ils aient quitté la chambre et rejoint la voiture pour parler. Il n'avait pas forcément très envie de le faire mais puisque Castiel en avait besoin, il prit sur lui et fit un effort.

Il parla de tout et de rien. Ce qu'il disait n'avait peut être aucun sens. Cela semblait embrouillé et confus à ses oreilles. Mais Castiel l'écoutait. Il buvait ses paroles. Il reprenait des couleurs. Il semblait enfin sortir de son état de panique. Il en faudrait plus pour qu'il aille vraiment mieux. Pour qu'il oublie ce qui venait de se passer. Dean se promit d'être là à chaque étape. De faire son maximum pour que Castiel reprenne le dessus rapidement.

Il continua de parler. Il ne savait même plus vraiment ce qu'il disait. Il évoqua Sam. Ses études. Son avenir. Il parla rapidement de Bobby. Il décrivit certains des meilleurs moments de son enfance. Il ne se taisait que pour reprendre son souffle. Il ne laissait toutefois jamais le silence durer trop longtemps. Peu importait ce qu'il disait. L'essentiel était que Castiel l'entende. Il en avait besoin pour réellement assimilé le fait que Dean allait bien. Qu'il n'était pas blessé. Qu'il n'était pas trop bouleversé.

Peu importait que le jeune prostitué le soit. Il était presque sûr qu'il ne faisait que gagner du temps. Reculer pour mieux sauter. Retarder l'échéance. Il finirait par craquer à un moment ou à un autre. Il pouvait sentir la panique et l'angoisse prendre un peu de recul à l'intérieur de lui. Elles attendaient juste leur tour. Et quand il finirait par leur laisser le champ libre, ce ne serait probablement pas beau à voir. Il espérait juste que cela arrive quand il serait seul chez lui. Là où personne ne pourrait le voir sangloter pendant des heures.

Pour le moment, il avait une mission et elle l'aidait à garder les idées aussi claires que possible. Il garda un œil sur Castiel et fut soulagé de voir qu'il avait le regard un peu moins voilé et sombre. Il ne souriait pas même quand Dean tentait de plaisanter. Il était toutefois attentif. C'était une première bonne nouvelle.

Dean était en train d'évoquer sa dernière année de lycée quand ils arrivèrent enfin devant l'immeuble où Ellen avait son bureau. Il sentit Castiel se tendre à nouveau dès que le moteur fut coupé. Ce n'était pas la même réaction que celle qu'il avait eu dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il paraissait toutefois nerveux. Dean n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas lui poser la question. Il était convaincu qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à lui répondre.

Il lui dit donc signe de le suivre puis, parce qu'il pouvait sentir qu'il en avait besoin, il saisit la main de Castiel et la serra dans la sienne. Il ne la lâcha pas quand ils furent arrivés. Il salua Kevin d'un geste de sa main libre puis conduisit le jeune chauffeur jusqu'à la salle d'attente. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et prit place à côté de lui, toujours sans le lâcher.

Ils n'étaient là que depuis quelques secondes quand Ellen ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Elle semblait complètement paniquée mais soulagée de le voir là. De le voir entier. Dean leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit. Il savait qu'elle avait du se faire énormément de soucis pour elle. Il savait qu'elle avait du angoisser depuis le coup de fil de Castiel jusqu'à leur arrivée ici. Il s'en voulait de l'avoir bouleversé ainsi. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de se soucier d'elle. Il préférait se concentrer sur Castiel pour le moment.

\- Dean, est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-elle alors.

Le jeune prostitué hocha la tête. Il allait bien physiquement. Il avait un peu mal aux poignets et aux chevilles et il était presque sûr qu'il aurait mal à la mâchoire demain. Mais il n'avait que des bleus et un léger hématome sur la joue. Rien de grave. Il avait connu pire.

\- Je vais bien, assura t-il sans lâcher la main de Castiel.

Ellen regarda leurs mains jointes puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- J'aimerais te parler seul quelques minutes. Castiel, est-ce que tu peux nous attendre ici pendant qu'on discute ?

Dean n'aimait pas l'idée de le laisser seul. Pas même pour quelques secondes. Il était presque sûr que Castiel allait paniquer dès que Dean serait parti. Mais il était toutefois convaincu qu'Ellen refuserait de les voir tous les deux ensemble. Elle voulait parler au jeune prostitué seul à seul. C'était un ordre.

\- Je … je ne sais pas si … commença Castiel visiblement toujours confus.

Dean se tourna alors vers lui et posa sa main libre sur sa joue. Il pouvait sentir qu'il tremblait.

\- Tout ira bien. Je suis en sécurité ici. Je serais avec Ellen. Je ne risque plus rien. Et ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques minutes d'accord ? Je te promets de revenir aussi rapidement que possible.

Castiel le dévisagea une seconde. Il était évident qu'il avait compris ce que Dean disait mais son cerveau semblait fonctionner au ralenti. Il ne parvenait pas à prendre de décision. Le jeune prostitué déposa alors un baiser sur son front avant de se lever sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Je vais revenir d'accord. Kevin est là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Castiel fronça les sourcils avant d'hocher la tête. Il semblait aux bords des larmes et Dean avait le cœur brisé en voyant la tristesse sur son visage. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas dire « non » à Ellen. Elle avait visiblement besoin de lui dire quelque chose. Et il lui devait une explication.

Il finit par lâcher la main de Castiel et par suivre Ellen dans son bureau. Il prit place sur le canapé alors que sa patronne refermait la porte doucement derrière eux.

\- Je vais faire vite parce qu'il est évident que tu veux être avec lui et pas avec moi. Mais j'ai besoin de quelques réponses. Alors je vais être directe. Est-ce que Rick t'a violé ?

Si Castiel n'avait pas réussi à poser la question, Ellen ne semblait pas gênée de le faire. Dean savait toutefois qu'ne réponse positive l'aurait détruite. Elle était solide et paraissait insensible mais elle aimait Dean comme un fils. Elle n'aurait pas supporté d'apprendre une telle nouvelle.

\- Il n'en a pas eu le temps. Il l'aurait fait, j'en suis convaincu. Mais Castiel est arrivé à temps.

Ellen prit place en face de lui. Elle ne semblait toujours pas convaincu. Dean pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Il avait toujours eu tendance à minimiser les choses qui lui arrivaient. Il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter ses proches.

\- Dean, je ne demande qu'à te croire mais je te connais et je sais que tu as parfois du mal à admettre ce genre de choses … alors ma deuxième question sera la suivante … est-ce que tu me le dirais si toutefois il t'avait violé ? Est-ce que tu me l'avouerais ou est-ce que tu chercherais à me protéger ?

Dean soupira, légèrement agacé qu'elle doute de lui, avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Je te le dirais oui. Et je te promets qu'il n'a pas eu le temps de me violer. J'étais sans défense et je crois que j'aurais laissé faire. Pas parce que j'estimais le mériter mais uniquement parce que je n'avais pas d'autres options. Parce que je savais qu'en refusant, qu'en me débattant, je l'aurais énervé plus encore qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et il m'aurait fait du mal. Plus que ce qu'il avait prévu dès le début.

Ellen hocha la tête, acceptant finalement sa réponse. Dean se passa une main sur le visage. Elle tremblait et il pria pour qu'Ellen ne le voit pas. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle réalise combien il était toujours bouleversé.

\- Je sais que j'ai échappé au pire Ellen. Je ne suis pas stupide. Et je sais que j'ai eu de la chance. Il y a toutefois une chose importante à savoir … c'est que Castiel n'est pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Bien au contraire. Il est arrivé à temps. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a pu te dire au téléphone mais il n'est absolument pas coupable de ce qui m'est arrivé.

Il n'avait pas pour habitude de défendre ainsi des gens qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques jours. Il ressentait toutefois le besoin de protéger Castiel. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Ellen puisse se faire une fausse idée sur ce qui était arrivé. Il était prêt à tout lui raconter dans les détails si c'était nécessaire.

\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'ai eu peur pour toi quand Castiel m'a appelé. J'ai imaginé le pire et j'étais … impuissante. Je ne pouvais rien faire depuis ce bureau. J'aurais voulu pouvoir être là.

Dean le savait. Il connaissait Ellen par cœur et il savait combien elle s'inquiétait pour lui au quotidien. Elle ne voulait pas le voir faire ce métier. Elle aurait préféré qu'il arrête et choisisse une autre carrière. Une où il n'aurait pas eu à vendre son corps. Mais elle savait qu'il n'en avait pas envie pour le moment. Alors elle lui avait offert de travailler pour elle. Parce qu'elle pouvait garder un œil sur lui à distance. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter. Dean aurait aimé lui éviter tous ces problèmes. Il n'était toutefois pas prêt à arrêter de travailler pour autant.

\- Et je crois que ce qui rend complètement dingue c'est de ne pas savoir exactement ce qu'il … ce qu'il t'a fait subir. Je ne sais pas si tu es prêt à en parler ou non mais quand tu le seras …

Dean lui fit alors signe de se taire en levant la main dans sa direction. Ellen s'interrompit aussitôt et le jeune prostitué en profita pour prendre la parole à son tour.

\- Il voulait renégocier le contrat … il avait envie de plus. De m'attacher et d'utiliser des objets sur moi … un fouet, une sorte de cravache, un bâillon et … il voulait laisser des marques. Je lui ai dit que je ne renégocierais pas sans toi et que cela allait devoir attendre. Et quand j'ai vu ce qu'il avait apporté avec lui, j'ai tout de suite dit non. Il s'est alors mis en colère et … il m'a frappé quand j'ai voulu partir. Il m'a arraché le téléphone des mains et il m'a fait tomber sur le lit. Il m'a attaché les poignets et les chevilles. Il a mis un bâillon dans ma bouche pour m'empêcher de crier puis il m'a arraché mes vêtements. Il m'a dit que si je résistais, il me ferait du mal. Et je sais qu'il l'aurait fait. Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque. J'ai donc cessé de me débattre. Il m'a touché … il m'a … juste touché. Il allait me pénétrer quand Castiel est arrivé. C'est tout ce qu'i savoir.

Ellen déglutit avec peine. Il était évident qu'elle était furieuse. Pas contre Dean bien sûr. Mais contre Rick. Le jeune prostitué savait qu'elle serait capable de lui faire du mal … peut être même de le tuer si toutefois elle se trouvait en face de lui. Il était finalement préférable que Castiel ait été là à sa place.

\- Je suis … contente n'est peut être pas le bon moment mais je suis soulagée. J'avais imaginé le pire et … enfin … je pense que tu t'en sors bien. Mais ça ne doit plus se reproduire Dean. Tu ne peux pas … je ne pourrais pas survivre à une autre frayeur comme celle-ci.

Le jeune prostitué le savait. Et il avait la solution. Elle ne venait pas de lui. Si cela n'avait d'ailleurs tenu qu'à lui, il ne l'aurait jamais envisagé. Mais une nouvelle fois, Sam et Ellen avaient été plus lucides que lui. Castiel était la solution à son problème. Il lui avait sauvé la vie et il le ferait à nouveau si c'était nécessaire. Dean savait qu'il avait besoin de lui à présent. Cette expérience douloureuse lui avait au moins permis d'en avoir la conviction.

\- J'ai eu peur. Je n'aime pas avoir à l'admettre mais c'est vrai. J'ai eu peur. Je ne crois avoir un jour été aussi terrifié de ma vie. Et je n'ai pas envie que ça recommence. Je n'ai pas envie de reproduire les mêmes erreurs une troisième fois. Je vais … je veux que ça change. C'est pour ça que je sais aujourd'hui que j'ai besoin … j'ai besoin de Castiel. Il m'a sauvé la vie et je me sens … je me sens en sécurité avec lui.

Ellen sourit alors pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait fait entrer dans son bureau. Elle avait toutes les raisons d'être contente.

\- Il a su garder son sang-froid. Il n'a pas frappé Rick. Il n'a rien fait qui aurait pu le blesser et se retourner ensuite contre nous. Il a su trouver les bons mots … les arguments pour le faire partir. Il a été parfait. Et … peut être que tu penses qu'il aurait du refuser de me laisser seul avec lui mais … je lui ai assuré que tout irait bien. Je lui ai promis que je saurais gérer la situation. Il a juste fait l'erreur de me faire confiance. Il ne recommencera pas. Je peux te garantir qu'il a compris maintenant. Et une nouvelle fois, il m'a sauvé la vie alors … je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il a eu les bons réflexes. Il a pris la bonne décision. Il a fait ce pour quoi tu l'avais engagé.

Il aurait aimé qu'Ellen approuve ce qu'il disait. Qu'elle lui confirme que Castiel avait effectivement fait ce qu'il devait faire. Qu'elle lui en était reconnaissante. Qu'elle n'envisageait pas une seule seconde de le tenir responsable pour ce fiasco. Mais elle restait silencieuse et Dean commençait à craindre qu'elle choisisse de séparer de lui parce qu'il avait commis une simple erreur.

\- Dean, je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines mais je n'ai pas l'intention de renvoyer Castiel. Bien au contraire. J'ai l'intention de le remercier de m'avoir appelé pour me faire part de ses doutes. Pour avoir pris la bonne décision et pour t'avoir sauvé la vie. Tu n'as pas à défendre sa cause. Je ne suis pas en colère contre lui. Je lui suis reconnaissante. Et je suis également soulagée de voir que tu as enfin compris pourquoi Sam et moi avons insisté pour que tu l'acceptes à tes côtés.

\- Oh je … d'accord.

\- Ce qui m'amène d'ailleurs à ma troisième et dernière question … est-ce que tu comptes en parler à ton frère ? Est-ce que tu vas lui dire ce qui est arrivé ? Je pense que ce serait préférable mais si tu souhaites ne rien lui dire alors sache que je ne le ferais pas dans ton dos. C'est à toi de voir si tu veux lui mentir ou non.

Ellen savait parfaitement que Dean ne voulait surtout plus jamais mentir à son frère. Lui parler de ce qui était arrivé ne serait pas simple. Sam allait probablement s'emporter. Mais c'était préférable. Il ne devait surtout pas y voir de secrets entre eux.

\- Je lui dirais … ce soir sans doute. Je ne veux pas lui cacher quoi que ce soit. J'ai failli le perdre la dernière fois où j'ai commis une telle bêtise.

Ellen approuva son choix d'un mouvement de la tête. Dean prit alors une grande inspiration avant de jeter un coup d'œil à la porte de son bureau. Il ne pouvait pas voir Castiel mais il était presque sûr qu'il devait attendre son retour avec impatience. Qu'il devait se faire énormément de soucis pour lui. Il avait envie d'aller le retrouver. Il avait envie de le rassurer à nouveau.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait … si tu m'as tout dit … j'aimerais assez que Castiel nous rejoigne. Il … ce qu'il a vu l'a bouleversé et il … il ne devrait pas rester seul pour le moment. Alors …

\- Je vais le faire entrer. J'ai des choses à lui dire à lui aussi. Et je dois reconnaitre que je suis surprise de voir que tu … tu sembles plus préoccupé par son état mental que par le tien. C'est un signe que tu … disons que tu ne fais jamais ça avec qui que ce soit d'autre que les personnes qui te sont vraiment proches.

Dean savait tout ça. Il savait que sa réaction signifiait sans doute quelque chose d'important. Qu'il s'agissait là d'un indice important concernant la vraie nature de ses sentiments pour Castiel. Mais il ne voulait pas en parler pour le moment. Et surtout pas avec Ellen. Il était encore bouleversé et il avait avant tout besoin de repos. Il prendrait peut être le temps d'y réfléchir quand tout ce qui venait de se passer serait derrière lui pour de bon.

\- Je … je l'aime bien, concéda t-il tout de même. Je pense qu'on pourrait être amis.

\- Amis … oui, confirma Ellen.

Dean pouvait sentir qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Qu'elle se doutait que le jeune prostitué ressentait des choses plus fortes pour Castiel que de l'amitié. Mais elle ne le dit pas. Elle semblait avoir compris que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Il finit par se lever du canapé et par se diriger vers la porte du bureau. Il était temps pour lui de retrouver Castiel. De mettre fin à la torture qu'il devait probablement vivre seul dans son coin. Il allait entendre Ellen le remercier et le féliciter. Cela l'aiderait sans doute à aller de l'avant. Dean, dans tous les cas, serait là pour y veiller.

* * *

Castiel était sous le choc. Il le savait. Il avait la sensation que son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti et son corps ne paraissait plus vraiment vouloir lui obéir. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable. Il ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une telle situation avant. Il aurait pensé pouvoir se contrôler. Il avait toujours cru que dans un cas extrême comme celui-ci, il serait capable de prendre les bonnes décisions. De gérer son stress et de garder son calme. Qu'il serait celui qui rassurait plutôt que celui qui avait besoin d'être rassuré.

C'était pourtant tout l'inverse qui se produisait. Il pouvait sentir la panique toujours présente en lui. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite. Les mains qui tremblaient. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il était arrivé quelques secondes plus tard. Il se sentait coupable. Il savait combien Dean avait du souffrir même s'il semblait ne pas vouloir le lui dire. Il était évident qu'il avait traversé l'enfer et même si cela aurait pu être bien pire, c'était déjà grave.

Castiel savait que Dean avait besoin de lui. Il était lui aussi sous le choc et probablement bouleversé par ce à quoi il avait échappé. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir le rassurer. Trouver les bons mots pour l'aider à remonter la pente. A reprendre le dessus. Mais les rôles étaient inversés et Castiel ne parvenait pas à inverser la situation. Il était celui qu'on réconfortait. Celui pour qui on s'inquiétait. Il n'était pourtant pas la victime dans cette histoire.

Dean était resté blotti contre lui durant de longues secondes et Castiel savait qu'il le faisait aussi pour lui. Il ne protesta pas. Il se laissa faire. Il suivit le jeune homme jusqu'à la voiture et le laissa lui parler. Il ne l'interrompit pas. Le simple fait d'entendre sa voix l'aidait à assimiler doucement qu'il était là. Qu'il était en vie. Qu'il n'avait pas subi le pire. Castiel était arrivé à temps. A chaque fois qu'il tentait de se raccrocher à cette idée, elle lui échappait pourtant. Et d'autres venaient prendre sa place. Il avait commis une erreur. Il n'aurait jamais du laisser Dean seul. Il aurait dû insister pour annuler le rendez-vous. Il avait perdu de précieuses secondes à se demander si oui ou non, il devait retourner dans la chambre. Il avait eu besoin d'Ellen pour prendre la décision. Il était coupable. Il pouvait sentir qu'il aurait du mal à se le pardonner.

Il ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas comment Dean pouvait ne pas lui en vouloir. Bien sûr, c'était le jeune prostitué lui-même qui lui avait donné le feu vert pour sortir de la chambre. Mais Castiel aurait du suivre son instinct. C'était pour ça qu'il avait été engagé. Il était là pour veiller à ce que Dean ne s'entête pas à rester avec un client dangereux. Il avait manqué à son devoir. Et si Dean ne lui en voulait pas, il savait qu'Ellen ne serait définitivement pas aussi compréhensive.

Si le trajet l'aida à se sentir un peu mieux, le stress et l'angoisse revinrent avec force quand il se gara en bas de l'immeuble où le bureau d'Ellen se trouvait. Dean dut le sentir puisqu'il lui prit la main dès qu'ils furent sortis de la voiture. Castiel aurait aimé prendre cette initiative. Il aurait aimé être celui qui apporte le réconfort par le contact et non l'inverse. Il était absolument admiratif de la force dont Dean faisait preuve. Il était solide comme un roc là où Castiel était en train de s'effondrer comme un idiot.

Ils passèrent devant Kevin sans un mot. Castiel pouvait sentir que le jeune réceptionniste était au courant. Il leur jeta un regard plein de compassion et de sympathie qui n'aida pas le jeune chauffeur à se sentir mieux. Il était celui qui avait fauté. Il ne méritait pas la gentillesse des gens autour de lui. Il aurait même préféré qu'on lui crie dessus. Qu'on lui fasse des reproches. Il aurait compris cette réaction.

Dean le conduisit jusqu'à une chaise sur laquelle il le fit s'asseoir. Castiel avança en autopilote sans vraiment se rendre compte qu'il bougeait. Dean gérait totalement la situation. Et Castiel se contenta de suivre le mouvement sans parvenir à reprendre le contrôle sur son corps ou sur son esprit.

Il était presque sûr de savoir ce qui allait arriver. Il ne voulait pas trop y penser pour le moment. Mais il n'était pas stupide. On lui avait confié une tâche en l'engageant. Ellen avait été très claire sur le sujet. Il devait veiller sur Dean. Il avait manqué à son devoir. Il allait être renvoyé.

Quand Ellen sortit de son bureau, il s'attendait à l'entendre lui crier dessus aussitôt. Il sentit ses muscles se tendre alors que son cœur s'accélérait un peu plus encore dans sa poitrine. Il avait le souffle court et les mains qui tremblaient. Il ne devait son salut qu'à la présence de Dean à ses côtés. Sans lui, il était convaincu qu'il aurait pris la fuite aussitôt. Ce qui n'aurait définitivement pas arrangé la situation.

Mais le jeune prostitué lui tenait la main, s'assurant qu'il restait assis. Ce simple contact réchauffait Castiel et lui donnait la sensation que rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Pas tant que Dean était là pour le protéger. Et c'était là toute l'ironie de la situation. C'était lui qui avait été engagé pour protéger le jeune prostitué et non l'inverse. Là où lui avait lamentablement échoué, Dean parvenait à réussir malgré ce qu'il avait vécu quelques heures plus tôt. Il était définitivement plus fort que Castiel. Plus solide.

Malheureusement pour le jeune chauffeur, Ellen exigea de voir Dean seul. Castiel était convaincu que cela ne pouvait pas être une bonne chose pour lui. Elle souhaitait probablement annoncé le renvoi de Castiel au jeune prostitué seul avant de le lui annoncer à lui en direct. Il aurait aimé les suivre dans le bureau. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait peur de prendre la fuite dès qu'il serait seul. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il avait du mal à laisser Dean s'éloigner. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait laissé, le jeune prostitué avait manqué de se faire violer. Et bien sûr, il le savait en sécurité avec Ellen. Il savait qu'il était idiot de s'inquiéter pour lui ici. C'était toutefois plus fort que lui. Et sans doute le résultat de l'angoisse qui continuait de l'habiter et dont il ne parvenait définitivement pas à se défaire.

Quand Ellen lui demanda s'il voulait bien les attendre, Castiel savait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas réellement avoir son avis sur sa décision. Elle ne le faisait que par politesse. Même s'il avait dit « non », elle n'aurait pas accepté qu'il vienne aussi. Il tenta toutefois de protester sans trop savoir pourquoi. Et une nouvelle fois, Dean intervint pour lui apporter le réconfort qu'il n'était pas du tout sûr de mériter.

Il écouta le jeune homme lui assurer que tout irait bien. Qu'il était en sécurité ici et que Kevin était là si toutefois il avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Il savait bien qu'il réagissait de manière totalement irrationnelle. Ils ne seraient séparés de Dean que par une porte. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire. Mis à part sa place en péril, il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant.

Il finit par hocher la tête parce qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il regarda ensuite le jeune prostitué se lever puis entrer avec Ellen dans son bureau. Le simple fait qu'il lui ait lâché la main était déjà terriblement douloureux pour lui. Il ne savait pas comment il allait survivre jusqu'à son retour.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Kevin sur lui mais il choisit de ne pas le regarder. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il lirait dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'y lire des reproches ou des accusations. Il s'en voulait déjà suffisamment comme ça. Et Ellen se chargerait de lui dire le reste quand elle daignera le faire entrer dans son bureau.

Il savait qu'il allait perdre son travail. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce point. Peu importait ce que Dean allait dire ou non pour tenter de le défendre. Il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il savait que tout était de sa faute. Il méritait d'être renvoyé.

Il se demandait si le jeune prostitué accepterait tout de même de rester son ami ou s'ils ne se reverraient plus jamais. S'il serait finalement soulagé de le voir se faire renvoyer. C'était ce qu'il avait voulu au début après tout. Et s'il avait changé d'avis depuis, il serait peut être content d'avoir tout de même obtenu son renvoi.

Il aurait aimé se montrer optimiste. Il aurait aimé se raccrocher au début de journée parfait qu'il avait passé avec Dean. Il aurait voulu se concentrer seulement sur le fait qu'il était arrivé à temps. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Et il était épuisé. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui pour se glisser sous ses couvertures et tenter de tout oublier.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'écoula avant qu'Ellen ne sorte finalement du bureau à nouveau. Dean était dans l'encadrement de la porte avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Castiel ne savait pas comment l'interpréter. Il aurait la réponse bientôt.

\- Castiel, tu peux entrer, lança Ellen.

Le jeune chauffeur eut les pires difficultés du monde à se lever. Ses jambes semblaient faibles et incapables de supporter son poids. Il avait la sensation d'aller à l'échafaud. Il parvint toutefois à se remettre debout et à entrer dans le bureau.

Il prit place sur le canapé et fut soulagé de voir que Dean s'asseyait à côté de lui. C'était presque comme si le jeune prostitué prenait son partie. Comme s'il cherchait à prouver qu'il était de son côté. Castiel n'était pas sûr que cela change grand-chose en fin de compte.

\- Je voulais voir Dean seul parce que je voulais qu'il me raconte ce qui s'est passé et j'avais besoin qu'il le fasse sans cacher la moindre information. Je sais qu'il l'aurait fait si tu avais été là … pour te protéger sans doute. Mais maintenant qu'il m'a tout dit, c'est à toi que je veux parler.

Castiel déglutit avec peine. Ellen était particulièrement douée pour masquer ses émotions. IL était impossible de savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Son visage était totalement illisible. Castiel ne pouvait pas prévoir ce qu'elle allait dire et cela ne faisait que renforcer son inquiétude.

\- Tu as pris la bonne décision en m'appelant Castiel. Tu as bien fait de me prévenir et de me demander des conseils. Je sais que ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi. Tu as probablement eu l'impression de trahir la confiance de Dean. Mais en le faisant, tu as pu lui épargner de subir le pire alors … pour ça, je te remercie.

Castiel savait qu'elle n'avait pas fini. Il hocha toutefois la tête pour lui faire savoir qu'il l'avait entendu mais il n'intervint pas. Il ne chercherait de toute façon pas à se défendre. Il n'avait aucune excuse.

\- Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé qu'on n'en arrive pas là. J'aurais préféré que tu ne laisses pas Dean seul avec ce type alors même que tu avais senti dès le début qu'il risquait d'être en danger. Tu aurais du annuler le rendez-vous. Peu importait que cela vexe ou énerve Dean. C'est toi qui avais le dernier mot. Pas lui.

Castiel le savait bien. Il avait été idiot d'accepter de partir. Et Ellen avait raison sur toute la ligne.

\- Maintenant, je sais que c'est en grande partie la faute de Dean. Il l'a d'ailleurs reconnu lui-même. Il m'a dit qu'il t'avait donné le feu vert pour partir et je sais pourquoi tu l'as écouté. Les choses n'ont pas été facile pour toi avec lui au début et … maintenant que la situation semble enfin s'arranger, tu ne voulais pas le contredire et risquer de l'énerver. C'est une erreur que d'autres auraient fait à ta place. Je ne vais pas t'en tenir rigueur. Et je ne vais pas te renvoyer si c'est ce que tu penses.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel ne fut pas sûr qu'il avait correctement compris la phrase prononcée par Ellen. Il avait bien entendu le mot « renvoyer » mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle avait employé le négatif. Il n'allait pas être renvoyé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il était perdu et il avait besoin qu'on lui explique.

\- Mais je … je suis responsable. Si j'avais pris la bonne décision tout de suite, Dean n'aurait pas eu à subir … ce qu'il a subi. Vous m'aviez confié une mission et je n'ai pas été capable de la remplir. Vous devriez me renvoyer.

Ellen sourit alors en secouant la tête. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil en face d'eux.

\- Tu as commis une erreur oui. Mais je sais que tu ne la commettras plus. Je sais que tu retiendras la leçon de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui. Et … tu lui as également sauvé la vie. Tu as su prendre la bonne décision en fin de compte. Peu importe que cela t'ait pris quelques minutes de trop. Tu as tout de même évité le pire. Et en ça, je t'en suis reconnaissante. Je voulais te dire merci Castiel.

\- Merci, répéta le jeune chauffeur.

\- Merci oui. Merci pour avoir épargné à Dean de vivre quelque chose d'atroce et … bravo aussi sans doute. Je ne pensais pas voir le jour où cet idiot accepterait l'aide de quelqu'un. Tu es le premier Castiel. Tu as su gagner sa confiance et son amitié. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je pensais possible en t'engageant. Il t'a même défendu devant moi. Il a reconnu avoir besoin de toi. Ce sont les deux choses les plus importantes à mes yeux. Je ne vais pas te renvoyer alors que tu as su gagner sa confiance. Ce serait stupide et injuste. Parce qu'il est évident que cela peut fonctionner entre vous. C'est tout ce que je demande.

Castiel ne comprenait toujours pas comment Ellen avait pu en arriver à une telle conclusion. Il était également surpris d'apprendre que Dean l'avait défendu. Qu'il avait reconnu avoir besoin de lui. Pas seulement de quelqu'un pour veiller à ce qu'il soit en sécurité mais de Castiel. C'était un miracle. Et cela avait sans nul doute permis au jeune chauffeur de garder sa place. Il allait devoir le remercier pour son soutien. Il lui avait retiré une belle épine du pied.

\- Je … je vous promets de ne pas refaire la même erreur une seconde fois. Je serais … plus vigilent, plus alerte et je ne le laisserais plus jamais courir le moindre risque. J'ai retenu la leçon. Et si je continue de penser que vous êtes bien trop clémente avec moi, je dois vous avouer que je suis soulagé parce que … je n'ai pas envie de perdre ce travail.

Ellen acquiesça alors avant de tourner le visage vers Dean. Castiel lui jeta un coup d'œil à son tour. Il souriait et semblait tout aussi soulagé que lui. Il aurait probablement le contrecoup de ce qu'il avait subi plus tard. Castiel espérait qu'il ne serait pas seul quand cela arriverait. Il n'étai visiblement pas le seul à l'espérer puisqu'Ellen reprit la parole après quelques secondes pour évoquer ce point.

\- Maintenant Dean, tu vas laisser Castiel te raccompagner chez toi. Je sais que tu veux jouer les durs et faire comme si tout ceci ne t'avait pas affecté mais je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu es sous le choc. Et quand tout te retombera dessus, tu seras bien mieux chez toi, dans ton lit et en sécurité.

Dean ne protesta pas. Castiel savait qu'il avait pris sur lui jusque là pour s'assurer que le jeune chauffeur ne craquait pas. Et il savait combien cela avait du être difficile pour lui. Il allait donc s'assurer qu'il ne soit pas seul quand cela arriverait.

\- Castiel, Dean m'a promis de tout dire à son frère. Si Sam est déjà rentré quand vous arrivez, tu peux le laisser mais si toutefois il n'est pas encore là, je t'interdis formellement de le laisser seul. Pas une seule seconde. Pas même s'il te supplie de le faire. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Le fait qu'Ellen le lui ordonne était une bonne chose. Cela lui éviterait d'avoir à convaincre Dean. Bien sûr, tout serait plus simple si Sam était déjà là. Il connaissait bien mieux son frère que Castiel. Il saurait exactement quoi faire pour l'aider.

\- Tu ne vas pas l'obliger à jouer les baby sitter en dehors de ses heures de travail. Je peux rester seul chez moi quelques heures. Je ne vais pas m'effondrer, protesta alors Dean.

Ellen lui jeta un regard froid que Castiel aurait détesté voir adressé à lui. C'était terrifiant. Et cela eut l'effet d'empêcher Dean d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il était lui aussi visiblement impressionné par Ellen.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu penses pouvoir faire Dean. On a encore vu aujourd'hui les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis et laisser Castiel s'occuper de toi si Sam n'est pas là. Et ne crois pas que je ne suis pas capable d'appeler ton frère pour m'assurer qu'il ne t'a pas retrouvé seul. Je m'assurerais d'ailleurs que tu lui as parlé en vous appelant ce soir. Tu ne pourras pas me mentir.

Dean soupira longuement pour marquer son agacement mais ne protesta pas vraiment. Il était évident qu'il n'avait de toute façon pas le choix. Et Castiel n'avait bien évidemment pas l'intention d'aller à l'encontre des ordres de leur patronne. Pas après avoir commis l'erreur d'écouter Dean un peu plus tôt et avoir vu ce que cela pouvait entraîner.

\- Maintenant filez, lança alors Ellen.

Castiel se leva en un bond. Il fut soulagé de voir que ses jambes le portaient bien plus facilement maintenant qu'il savait qu'il n'allait pas être renvoyé. Il suivit Dean à l'extérieur du bureau puis, après avoir salué Kevin, à l'extérieur du bâtiment. Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'à être dans la voiture. Castiel s'engagea sur la route et prit le chemin de l'appartement du jeune prostitué.

\- Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit et j'étais là quand Ellen l'a fait mais je voulais à nouveau te dire que … enfin merci d'être intervenu. Merci d'être arrivé à temps. Et … merci de ne pas avoir commis l'erreur de frapper Rick ou de le blesser. Cela aurait pu nous retomber dessus. Tu as réagi comme il le fallait et je sais que ça n'a pas dû être facile alors … merci pour tout. Voilà.

Castiel sourit. C'était la première fois qu'il parvenait à ressentir de la joie depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'hôtel. Il se sentait plus léger. Il se sentait enfin mieux.

\- Merci de m'avoir défendu auprès d'Ellen. Je sais que sans ton intervention, elle m'aurait probablement renvoyé.

\- Sans doute pas mais peu importe. Je pensais chaque chose que je lui ai dite. Je sais à présent pourquoi Sam et elle ont voulu t'engager et je suis content qu'ils l'aient fait. Cet incident aura au moins eu ça de bon.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il aurait bien sûr préféré que tout ceci n'arrive pas. Mais il était content de voir qu'ils étaient en mesure d'en tirer quelque chose de positif. Que cela allait les aider à avancer dans leur relation.

\- Je te promets que ça ne se reproduira plus. Je ferais en sorte que plus jamais personne ne te touche sans ta permission … et désolé de te le dire, mais dorénavant, je ne me fierais plus qu'à mon instinct. Je ne t'écouterais plus.

Dean rit, visiblement amusé. Il ne protesta toutefois pas. Castiel savait que son message était passé. Dean semblait enfin avoir compris qu'il ne pouvait pas toujours se fier à son propre instinct. Qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller à ce qu'il prenne la bonne décision. Castiel n'était pas totalement sûr d'être la bonne personne pour ça. Il n'avait aucune expérience en la matière. Mais il allait faire de son mieux. Au moindre doute, il annulerait le rendez-vous. Il se fichait que cela puisse coûter des clients à Dean. Il se fichait que cela puisse le mettre en colère. Il prendrait cette décision seul. Il assumerait ensuite les conséquences. Mais plus jamais il ne voulait revivre quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Plus jamais il ne voulait voir le jeune prostitué aussi vulnérable. Le voir ainsi nu, attaché et paniqué était quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait pas oublier. C'était ce qu'il avait vécu de plus dur dans sa vie. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était une piqure de rappel utile pour lui comme pour Dean. Ils avaient pris une claque et il était temps pour eux maintenant d'en tirer les leçons qui s'imposaient pour devenir meilleurs.


	13. Moqueries

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 13. Il n'a pas été corrigé ou relu donc je m'excuse par avance pour les fautes qui s'y trouveront. **

**J'ai un jour de retard. Mais pour celles et ceux qui ont lu les notes du précédent chapitre, je sais que vous savez pourquoi. C'est aussi pour cette raison que je n'ai pas répondu à tout le monde. L'enterrement est demain. Tout devrait donc ensuite rentrer dans l'ordre. Mais je m'excuse bien sûr. **

**Merci mille fois de ne pas laisser tomber cette histoire. Elle me tient à coeur et vos messages me font un bien fou durant cette période difficile. **

**Merci pour tout**

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Titanium de Madilyn Bailey**

**Chapitre 13 : Moqueries**

_« La moquerie est le langage du mépris, et l'une des manières dont il se fait le mieux entendre : elle attaque l'homme dans son dernier retranchement, qui est l'opinion qu'il a de lui-même. »_

_Jean De La Bruyère_

Castiel n'avait pas été surpris d'apprendre par Ellen que Dean avait annulé ses rendez vous pour les prochains jours. Il avait visiblement décidé de prendre quelques jours pour se reposer et se remettre de ses émotions. C'était évidemment une bonne chose et une excellente idée. Jamais le jeune prostitué n'aurait pu être à l'aise avec ses clients quelques heures seulement après avoir manqué d'être violé.

Il avait lui-même besoin de prendre ses distances avec cet univers qu'il avait clairement sous-estimé. Besoin de retrouver des choses plus simples. De ne pas avoir à s'inquiéter pour un homme qui vendait son corps contre de l'argent et que beaucoup voyait comme un objet à posséder et à jeter ensuite.

Castiel avait besoin de ne plus penser à ce qui était arrivé. De ne plus penser à Dean et à Rick. De ne plus penser à rien d'autre qu'à lui-même. Bien sûr, il n'y parvint qu'à moitié. S'il réussit à chasser Rick de son esprit, le jeune prostitué était bel et bien présent. Et il occupait chacune de ses pensées.

Castiel se demandait s'il allait mieux. S'il s'était effondré une fois chez lui comme Ellen l'avait prédit. Quand il l'avait raccompagné, Sam était là et le jeune chauffeur n'avait pas eu à suivre Dean à l'intérieur. Il avait été à la fois soulagé et déçu.

Soulagé parce que Sam était bien plus à même que lui d'aider Dean à surmonter cette épreuve. Déçu parce qu'il aurait aimé être celui qui réconfortait le jeune prostitué. Il n'avait pas pu le faire avant et il n'en aurait sans doute plus l'occasion maintenant. Il avait manqué sa chance.

Il se demandait également comment Sam avait réagi en apprenant la nouvelle. Il se doutait que cela n'avait pas du être facile pour lui. Gabriel, à sa place, aurait sans doute insisté pour retrouver Rick et pour le détruire complètement. Il ne savait pas si le jeune frère de Dean était du genre à faire du mal à ceux qui blessaient ses proches ou s'il parvenait à contrôler sa colère. Il demanderait peut être à Dean en le revoyant. Il verrait alors comment le jeune prostitué était et si sa question était réellement la bienvenue.

En apprenant la nouvelle, Gabriel avait semblé à la fois impressionné et furieux. Il avait insulté Rick et maudit ces gens qui pensaient qu'ils avaient tous les droits uniquement parce qu'ils payaient. Il avait demandé des nouvelles de Dean également. Puis il avait conseillé à Castiel de se reposer. De reprendre des forces. Le jeune chauffeur avait suivi son conseil.

Il se sentait bien mieux après quelques jours de repos. Il avait enfin accepté son erreur et laissé sa culpabilité disparaître. Il était prêt à reprendre le travail. Il en avait même envie. Pas parce qu'il aimait conduire Dean à ses rendez-vous et l'attendre deux heures pendant qu'il couchait avec des inconnus. Mais parce que le jeune prostitué lui manquait.

Il fut donc soulagé et content quand Ellen lui envoya un message pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait aller chercher Dean le lendemain. Il était enfin prêt à reprendre. Castiel l'était lui aussi. Il avait même hâte.

Il arriva devant chez Dean un peu en avance mais envoya tout de même un message au jeune prostitué pour lui signifier son arrivée. Il attendit ensuite qu'il arrive en observant la porte de son immeuble. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant la franchir. Il était, comme toujours, vêtu pour séduire. Et comme toujours, Castiel le regarda approcher avec le même désir qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

Dean le salua avant de monter en voiture. Il attendit toutefois que Castiel ait repris la route pour parler.

\- Tu vas peut être avoir du mal à me croire mais j'était impatient de reprendre le travail. J'aime Sam plus que tout au monde mais passer cinq jours non-stop avec lui peut vraiment être … difficile. Surtout quand il insiste pour ne pas aller à la fac juste pour pouvoir te surveiller.

Castiel pouvait comprendre Sam. Il savait que Gabriel aurait fait la même chose.

\- Comment est-ce qu'il a pris la nouvelle ? demanda t-il alors.

Dean haussa les épaules en soupirant. Il avait ses lunettes de soleil. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir voir ses yeux. Lire dans son regard ce qu'il ressentait et ce qu'il pensait. Mais le jeune prostitué semblait vouloir se protéger et Castiel n'avait pas le droit de le lui reprocher.

\- Comme je m'y attendais plus ou moins … mal. Il m'a rappelé qu'il m'avait prévenu à plusieurs reprises … qu'il savait que cela finirait par arriver. Il m'a crié dessus. Il a pleuré et supplié. Et puis il a fini par se calmer quand il a vu que je … que je craquais à mon tour. On a ensuite beaucoup parlé et je l'ai remercié d'avoir insisté pour t'engager. Ca a semblé le calmer pour de bon. Il a toutefois insisté pour que je reste quelques jours à la maison avec lui. Histoire de me remettre.

\- C'était une bonne idée. Tu … tu avais besoin de repos après tout ça.

Dean hocha la tête. Il ne semblait pas vraiment tendu mais sans voir ses yeux, Castiel ne pouvait pas en être totalement sûr. Il se demandait si c'était ce qui avait motivé le jeune prostitué à porter ses lunettes. S'il voulait cacher le fait qu'il n'était pas totalement remis. Peut être reprenait-il le travail trop tôt ?

\- Je me suis reposé. J'ai dormi. J'ai passé du temps avec mon frère mais franchement … je me suis aussi beaucoup ennuyé. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ne rien faire. Je suis … je n'aime pas prendre des vacances. Je n'aime pas rester chez moi à attendre que le temps passe. J'aurais pu reprendre plus tôt mais je ne voulais pas énerver Sam. J'ai donc pris mon mal en patience.

Castiel n'était pas du même avis que lui. Il était convaincu que Sam avait raison d'insister pour que son frère prenne quelques jours. En reprenant trop tôt, il aurait pris le risque de craquer en plein milieu d'un rendez-vous. De ne pas être capable de laisser un client le toucher. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas ce que le jeune prostitué voulait entendre. Il le garda donc pour lui.

\- Et bien sûr, Ellen a insisté pour aménager ma journée de sorte à ce que je ne me surmène pas … ses mots, pas les miens … et je n'ai qu'un seul client à voir. Si je n'avais pas insisté pour reprendre, elle ne m'aurait sans doute pas organisé ce rendez-vous. Mais il s'agit d'un client régulier et qui doit partir pour plusieurs semaines pour le travail. Il voulait me voir avant et … je ne voulais pas risquer de le perdre en refusant.

Castiel doutait vraiment que son client choisisse de ne plus le voir simplement parce qu'il avait du repousser son rendez-vous. S'il n'était pas un monstre, il pouvait facilement comprendre que Dean ait besoin de quelques jours. Mais une nouvelle fois, il préféra ne pas le lui dire.

Ils finirent par arriver à l'hôtel où Dean avait rendez-vous. Comme à chaque fois, ils montèrent directement à la chambre sans passer par la réception. Castiel était plus sur ses gardes que d'ordinaire. Après tout, Rick n'avait pas été dénoncé. Et personne ne pouvait leur garantir qu'il ne tenterait pas de se venger un jour ou l'autre. Il préférait rester vigilent.

Et ce fut sans doute parce qu'il prit la peine d'observer tous les gens présents dans le hall qu'il remarqua deux employés dans un coin qui discutaient en riant. Il n'y aurait sans doute pas prêté attention d'ordinaire mais il avait toutefois la sensation que les deux hommes les regardaient. Qu'ils regardaient Dean en riant. Castiel sentit un frisson lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Il était inutile de le signaler au jeune prostitué. Cela risquait de le déconcentrer.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur puis remontèrent le couloir jusqu'à la chambre où le client les attendait. Il était souriant et content de voir Dean. Il salua Castiel, échangea quelques mots avec lui puis lui assura qu'il prendrait bien soin du jeune prostitué. Castiel les laissa seul, rassuré par l'attitude enjouée et positive du client. Il redescendit dans le hall avec la ferme intention de surveiller les deux hommes qu'il avait remarqué en arrivant. Il ne les laisserait pas monter à l'étage sans les suivre. Il se trompait peut être sur leur cas mais il ne voulait surtout pas prendre le moindre risque.

Il s'assit sur un canapé puis les chercha du regard. Ils étaient toujours au même endroit. Ils discutaient ensemble en faisant des petits gestes de la main. Le plus grand des deux souriait alors que l'autre l'écoutait avec attention. Castiel ne pouvait pas le jurer mais il était presque sûr qu'ils parlaient de Dean. Et cela le mettait hors de lui.

Ils finirent par se séparer pour rejoindre leurs postes de travail. Le jeune chauffeur passa les deux heures suivantes à observer le plus grand des deux. Il était convaincu que s'il y avait la moindre menace, elle viendrait de lui et pas de l'autre.

Dean le rejoignit à l'heure et avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. De toute évidence, son rendez-vous s'était bien passé. Castiel se leva dès qu'il fut à sa hauteur. Il garda tout de même un œil sur l'employé qui les regardaient à nouveau. Il n'avait pas prêté attention à Castiel jusque là mais il suivait Dean des yeux. Le jeune chauffeur avait vu juste. C'était bien de lui dont ils parlaient avec son collègue.

Dean commença à lui expliquer quelque chose mais Castiel ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il regardait l'homme qui était retourné auprès de son compagnon pour lui dire quelque chose en pointant Dean du doigt. Ils rirent alors sans se soucier qu'on puisse les voir. Castiel avait envie d'aller les voir pour leur donner sa façon de penser. Mais il devait se maitriser. Il ne devait surtout pas créer un scandale au milieu d'un hall bondé. Il ne voulait surtout pas attirer l'attention sur eux.

\- Je les ai vu tu sais, lança alors Dean en haussant les épaules.

Castiel reporta son attention sur lui. Il avait espéré que le jeune prostitué ne se soit rendu compte de rien. Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'attitude de ses deux idiots puissent le blesser. Il ne méritait pas qu'on se moque de lui. Il ne méritait pas qu'on le montre ainsi du doigt en riant.

\- Ce ne sont pas les premiers à réagir comme ça. J'ai l'habitude qu'on me dévisage ou qu'on rie de moi dans mon dos. La meilleure réponse est encore de faire comme si de rien n'était. Qu'ils comprennent que leur attitude ne m'atteint pas. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils cherchent tu sais. Ils pensent pouvoir me faire du mal en riant de moi. Ils se trompent. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils pensent.

Dean faisait preuve de bon sens et de maturité. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir en être capable lui aussi. Mais il avait toujours détesté être le témoin de tels comportements. Il ne supportait pas qu'on se moque de quelqu'un en raison de sa différence, de son choix de carrière, de son physique ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait se montrer aussi cruel.

\- Ca me rend furieux, confia t-il.

Dean lui posa une main sur l'épaule en souriant.

\- Tu finiras par t'y habituer … et par ne plus prêter attention à eux. Crois moi … c'est bien plus facile comme ça.

Castiel voulait bien le croire mais en attendant, il restait furieux et outré. Il n'avait toutefois pas le droit d'embarrasser Dean en allant les voir. Il détourna donc les yeux et suivit le jeune prostitué à l'extérieur. Ils ne parlèrent pas jusqu'à être installé à l'intérieur du véhicule. Castiel avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il préféra ne pas prendre la route dans cet état. Il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour se calmer. Heureusement pour lui, Dean ne semblait absolument pas affecté par ce qui venait de se passer. Cela allait l'aider à surmonter sa rage.

\- Les premières fois, j'étais comme toi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi ils se moquaient de moi. J'avais envie d'aller les voir … de leur demander ce qu'ils trouvaient aussi drôle … de leur rappeler que je ne faisais rien de mal. Ca me rendait complètement dingue de les voir se moquer. Et puis Ellen m'a aidé à comprendre.

Castiel tourna le visage vers lui. Il était curieux de savoir ce que leur patronne lui avait dit pour l'aider. Il espérait que cela aurait le même effet sur lui.

\- Certains réagissent ainsi parce que ce que je fais va à l'encontre de ce en quoi ils croient … que ce soit à cause de leurs principes, de leur éducation ou de la religion. Ils sont dégoûtés et … ils ont peur de tout ce qui n'entre pas dans les cases de leur normalité. Il n'y a rien à faire pour eux … ils sont irrécupérables. D'autres réagissent ainsi parce qu'ils sont jaloux … parce qu'ils savent qu'ils ne peuvent pas me payer … parce qu'ils voudraient être à la place de ceux avec qui je passe du temps … et leur frustration les conduit à se montrer méchant. C'est plus simple pour eux que d'admettre qu'ils ont envie de moi. Laisse les être jaloux. Ca ne change rien pour moi. J'assume pleinement ce que je fais. J'aime mon métier. Je me fous de ce que eux peuvent ressentir.

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean avait probablement raison. Cela ne rendait pas l'attitude de ces hommes moins condamnable et cruelle mais cela l'aidait à aborder les choses sous un autre angle. Il était inutile de perdre du temps à s'énerver contre eux. Cela revenait à leur donner raison.

\- Et puis ce type … celui qui riait … c'est un de mes anciens clients … je savais qu'on risquait de le croiser dès que j'ai su où on allait. J'étais préparé à le voir. Je savais qu'il risquait de réagir ainsi. Il venait me voir régulièrement quand je travaillais encore dans la rue et je crois qu'il est frustré de voir qu'il ne peut plus se payer mes services maintenant.

Castiel comprenait mieux pourquoi le jeune prostitué avait choisi de porter des lunettes ce matin. Ce n'était pas pour se protéger du regard de Castiel. C'était uniquement pour ne pas avoir à supporter celui de son ancien client.

\- Il finira par accepter que je suis au-dessus de ses moyens. Ou peut être qu'il continuera à se moquer de moi et à me haïr. Je m'en fiche. Il ne vaut pas la peine que je me soucie de lui. Je vaux bien mieux que lui. Et mes clients actuels aussi.

Castiel sourit. Dean avait raison. Cet homme ne valait rien. C'était un idiot frustré qui cherchait à passer sa colère de cette façon. Sa vie devait être bien triste s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire de son temps. C'était finalement lui qui était à plaindre.

\- J'avais envie d'aller le voir et de lui coller mon poing dans la figure. Je sais que ça n'aurait pas été une bonne chose … je sais qu'on doit être discret et ne surtout pas attirer l'attention sur nous mais … j'ai détesté le voir se moquer de toi ouvertement.

Dean sourit à nouveau, visiblement touché de voir que Castiel souhaitait prendre ainsi sa défense.

\- Il ne vaut pas la peine que tu risques quoi que ce soit. Le frapper t'aurai peut-être soulagé sur le moment mais le personnel de l'hôtel aurait appelé la police et franchement … même si j'ai des relations, on est bien mieux sans ce genre de publicité.

\- Je le sais et je n'aurais rien fait. Mais j'en avais envie.

\- Je suis presque sûr que c'est en grande partie du à ce qui est arrivé avec Rick. Mais tu ne dois pas confondre cet imbécile avec lui. Il est peut être cruel et méchant mais il ne tentera jamais rien. Il n'a pas le courage de m'affronter. Pas le courage d'assumer ce qu'il ressent. Il préfère rester loin et rire en se moquant de moi. En m'insultant pour se rendre intéressant auprès de ceux qui sont suffisamment idiot pour le trouver drôle.

Castiel prit alors une seconde pour réfléchir. Une nouvelle fois, Dean avait sans doute raison. Sa réaction était probablement due en grande partie à ce qu'il avait ressenti face à Rick. Il n'avait pas été suffisamment méfiant avec lui. Il était logique qu'il le soit trop maintenant. Il espérait que cela finirait par rentrer dans l'ordre rapidement. Il n'aimait pas être autant sur les nerfs. Et il était également sûr que cela le rendait moins performant.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose … ma journée est finie mais je n'ai définitivement pas envie de rentrer chez moi. On pourrait peut être - aller manger quelque chose ensemble ? Sauf si tu as quelque chose de prévu bien sûr … en quel cas, tu peux me déposer …

\- Non, je … je suis libre et c'est une excellente idée.

Dean sourit une énième fois alors que Castiel remettait le contact et s'engageait finalement sur la route. Il n'allait certainement pas manquer cette chance de passer un peu de temps avec Dean. Il lui avait manqué durant ces quelques jours et trois heures avec lui ne suffisaient pas. Il avait envie de plus.

Il se gara devant un restaurant que Dean lui indiqua puis ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. La serveuse leur indiqua une table libre. Castiel prit aussitôt le menu dans ses mains. Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'on ait pris leur commande. Le jeune chauffeur se décida alors à poser une question à son compagnon.

\- Tu disais avoir eu besoin toi aussi de t'habituer à ce genre de … regards et … je me demandais combien de temps cela t'a pris ? Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre bien sûr.

Dean but une gorgée d'eau avant de prendre la parole. Il ne semblait pas gêné par la question.

\- J'ai commencé ce travail très jeune tu sais … trop jeune je crois. J'étais à peine sorti de l'adolescence et la rue … ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit où il fait bon évoluer et … certains de mes clients n'étaient vraiment pas tendres avec moi. Et chacune de leurs réflexions … chacune de leurs insultes me touchaient … me blessaient et … je pense que j'étais trop jeune pour savoir comment prendre du recul. Ils m'ont poussé à avoir une bien piètre opinion de moi-même. Ca a changé quand j'ai commencé à travailler pour Ellen. Elle a su me montrer que … ce que je faisais n'avait rien de dégradant ou d'humiliant. Elle m'a aidé à voir les choses sous un autre angle. Sans elle, je pense que j'aurais fini par devenir complètement fou. Elle m'a sauvé d'une certaine façon.

Castiel n'en avait que plus d'admiration pour elle. Il avait toutefois beaucoup de peine pour Dean. Il n'aurait jamais du avoir à travailler ainsi dans la rue. A vendre son corps à un âge où il aurait du pouvoir être totalement insouciant. Il avait été suffisamment fort pour surmonter ces épreuves et se reconstruire. Pour en ressortir plus solide encore et plus sage. Il était réellement incroyable.

\- Je suis désolé pour toi tu sais … pas seulement pour ces moqueries et ces regards mais aussi pour tout ce que tu as du subir à l'époque. Personne … aucun adolescent ne devrait avoir à traverser tout ça.

Dean acquiesça.

\- Je ne le souhaite à personne. Mais je m'en suis sorti. C'est gentil à toi de me dire ces choses mais je … je n'ai aucune séquelles de cette époque. Je n'ai pas été traumatisé. J'ai tiré un trait sur tout ça. Je veux aller de l'avant. C'est la seule chose qui m'intéresse.

Castiel hocha la tête à son tour. Dean était un modèle. Un exemple à suivre. Pas forcément dans son choix de carrière. Mais dans la façon qu'il avait eu de faire face à l'adversité, de se battre et d'en ressortir victorieux. Il était courageux et fort. Il était solide. Il avait du être malmené mais il ne gardait aucune rancœur. Il ne s'était pas refermé sur lui-même pour autant. Il continuait à se soucier des autres. Il continuait son chemin sans regarder en arrière. Beaucoup auraient pu prendre exemple sur lui. Il ne s'était jamais laissé abattre. Pas même après sa première agression. Visiblement pas après celle de l'autre jour. Il avait relevé la tête et avait repris le cours de sa vie. Il était extraordinaire. Et Castiel se sentait honoré de pouvoir faire partie de sa vie.

* * *

Dean avait sans doute vécu l'une de pires soirées de sa vie après son incident avec Rick. Sam était déjà là à son arrivée et le jeune prostitué sentit l'angoisse monter en lui dès qu'il sortit de la voiture. Il aurait préféré que son frère ne soit pas là. Il aurait préféré passer encore quelques heures avec Castiel pour s'autoriser à craquer comme il pouvait sentir qu'il en avait besoin. Son chauffeur savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Il n'aurait pas besoin de lui expliquer. Pas besoin de se retenir devant lui. Et pas besoin de lui demander de le comprendre.

Sam, en revanche, aurait des questions. Dean pouvait le sentir. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Son frère sentit que quelque chose clochait dès qu'il posa les yeux sur lui. Et il exigea de tout savoir. Dans les moindres détails. Dean lui raconta l'incident sans rien lui cacher. Ce n'était pas facile de lui dire. Parce qu'à chaque mot prononcé, il revivait l'évènement. Il revit Rick au-dessus de lui. Il pouvait sentir la bâillon dans sa bouche. Les cordes autour de ses chevilles et de ses poignets. Il revivait la peur, l'impuissance et la certitude qu'il ne parviendrait pas à s'en sortir.

Il finit par pleurer devant son frère. Et Si Sam le prit dans ses bras et lui assura qu'il était en sécurité pour le moment, cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui crier dessus ensuite. Il attendit bien sûr que Dean ait retrouvé son calme avant de le faire. Mais ce n'était pas plus facile pour le jeune prostitué pour autant. Il écouta son frère lui rappeler qu'il l'avait prévenu. Que ce métier était dangereux et qu'il avait toujours su que ça finirait mal. Il le supplia d'arrêter. Il le menaça de partir. Puis, quand ils furent tous les deux à bout de force, il lui fit promettre de ne plus jamais se montrer aussi insouciant. Dean le lui promit. Puis, parce qu'il savait que son frère en avait besoin, il lui assura aussi qu'il écouterait Castiel dans l'avenir. Qu'il avait enfin compris l'importance et la nécessité d'avoir quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Ils se couchèrent vidés de toute énergie mais plus proches que jamais.

Une fois seul, Dean pleura à nouveau dans son lit. Il laissa les larmes couler et étouffa ses sanglots dans son oreiller. Il était nerveusement épuisé quand il succomba enfin au sommeil. Mais il se sentait plus léger dès le lendemain. Bien sûr, Sam ne le laissa pas retourner au travail. Il dut annuler ses rendez vous et passer du temps avec son frère. Ce n'était pas une torture bien sûr. Mais rester chez lui à ne rien faire d'autre que regarder la télévision et discuter avec son frère finit par l'ennuyer. Il fut soulagé quand Sam dut reprendre les cours et quand Ellen accepta enfin de le laisser reprendre.

Ce n'était pas tant son travail qui lui manquait que la sensation d'être utile à quelqu'un. La sensation de faire quelque chose et de gagner sa vie. Et Castiel bien sûr. Dean ne l'aurait jamais admis à voix haute mais le jeune chauffeur lui avait terriblement manqué durant ces quelques jours. Il voulait savoir s'il allait bien. S'il s'était remis de ses émotions. S'il était parvenu à mettre tout ceci derrière lui.

Quand il le revit enfin, il se sentit mieux. Il se sentait à nouveau dans son élément. Et il fut également soulagé de voir que Castiel semblait aller mieux. C'était parfait ainsi.

Ou du moins, ça aurait pu l'être si son unique client du jour n'avait pas choisi l'hôtel dans lequel un de ses anciens clients du temps de la rue travaillait toujours. Dean avait tout de suite su que cela risquait d'être un problème. Il avait espéré que l'homme ne travaillerait pas aujourd'hui. La chance ne lui sourit toutefois pas.

Il avait opté pour des lunettes de soleil afin de ne pas avoir à croiser son regard directement. Il avait bien fait. Car à peine avait-il franchi les portes qu'il le voyait de l'autre côté du hall. Il était avec un collègue à lui. Il l'avait remarqué lui aussi. Dean sentit son regard le suivre jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Du coin de l'œil, il le vit rire en le montrant discrètement du doigt. Il espérait que Castiel n'avait rien remarqué. Il était toutefois presque sûr que c'était le cas.

Il put heureusement mettre tout ça de côté dès qu'il fut avec son client. Mike était un client régulier que Dean voyait plusieurs fois par mois depuis ses débuts avec Ellen. Il avait toujours été gentil et tendre avec lui. Jamais il ne lui avait fait le moindre reproche. Jamais il n'avait exigé de lui quelque chose qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui donner. C'était un client idéal qui s'assurait toujours de son plaisir avant de se soucier du sien. Il le prenait dans ses bras quand tout était fini. Il lui rappelait combien il était beau et combien il avait de la chance de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. Dean l'aimait beaucoup. Avec lui, il n'avait pas l'impression de n'être qu'un corps qu'on achetait. Il se sentait important. C'était pour ce genre de personnes que Dean aimait son métier.

Bien sûr, ce sentiment de bien être disparut dès qu'il dut quitter la chambre. Le retour à la réalité n'était jamais simple. Mais c'était pire encore avec Jared, son ancien client, qui le dévisageait à nouveau en riant avec son collègue.

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir l'ignorer complètement mais il sentit immédiatement la tension chez Castiel quand il le rejoignit. Le jeune chauffeur ne l'écoutait pas alors qu'il tentait de lui dire que tout s'était bien passé. Il avait les yeux rivés sur Jared. Dean se sentit alors obligé d'intervenir. Il lui assura qu'il se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient de lui. Qu'il ne les laissait pas l'atteindre parce qu'il était convaincu que c'était exactement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Castiel semblait prêt à bondir sur Jared pour lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer ainsi de lui. Mais Dean ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

Il réussit à le faire sortir de l'hôtel et monter en voiture. Il lui laissa ensuite le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de retrouver son calme en lui racontant comment lui avait réussi à passer outre ces jugements et ces moqueries. Puis il lui proposa d'aller manger au restaurant avec lui pour se changer les idées.

Castiel finit par retrouver son calme. Mais il était évident que la situation continuait à lui poser problème. Il continuait à ne pas comprendre comment on pouvait se montrer aussi cruel envers quelqu'un qui n'avait rien fait pour le mériter. Dean était du même avis que lui. Il détestait ces gens qui jugeaient les autres simplement parce qu'ils étaient différents ou ne rentraient pas dans les cases. Il avait toutefois du apprendre à les ignorer et passer son chemin. S'il prenait tout à cœur, il ne pourrait jamais continuer ce qu'il faisait. Et il n'avait certainement pas l'intention d'abandonner à cause d'eux. Il était plus fort, plus solide que tous ces abrutis réunis. Et en se montrer totalement indifférent à leurs attaques, il le leur prouvait.

Bien sûr, Castiel n'avait pas son expérience. Il n'avait pas son passé. Et ce qu'il avait vécu avec Rick l'avait bouleversé, le rendant plus sensible encore. Dean était touché de voir qu'il souhaitait le défendre. Qu'il était plein de compassion pour lui. Cela prouvait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Le jeune prostitué avait toutefois besoin qu'il s'endurcisse. Il ne pourrait jamais tenir le coup s'il continuait de tout prendre ainsi trop à cœur.

Il répondit donc à ses questions. Il n'aimait pas forcément parler de son passé dans la rue mais il le faisait parce qu'il pouvait sentir que Castiel en avait besoin pour mieux le comprendre. Il lui raconta combien il s'était senti humilié et dégradé durant ces quelques années. Il lui raconta comment il avait remonté la pente et combien Ellen l'avait aidé à y voir plus clair. Castiel finit par retrouver des couleurs. Il mangea avec appétit en écoutant Dean lui parler de son passé. Il ne semblait pas le juger. Il n'était ni gêné, ni dégoûté par ce qu'il apprenait. Juste triste d'apprendre ce que Dean avait du faire pour subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de son frère. C'était une réaction normale.

Quand ils terminèrent de manger, ils avaient changé de sujet et avaient commencé à parler de tout et de rien comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'était exactement ainsi que Dean voulait voir leur relation évoluer. Castiel représentait une bouffée d'air pur. Son innocence et sa gentillesse l'aidait à passer outre la cruauté de certains. Tant qu'il y avait des gens comme Castiel dans ce monde, tout espoir n'était pas perdu pour l'humanité.

Dean insista pour payer l'addition en assurant qu'il adresserait ensuite la note à Ellen puis ils quittèrent le restaurant, le cœur léger.

Ca aurait pu être la conclusion idéale à une journée qui avait connu des hauts et des bas. Mais parce que la vie semblait vouloir s'acharner sur Dean ces derniers temps, il n'eut malheureusement pas cette chance.

Ils avaient à peine franchi la porte que le jeune prostitué voyait Jared approcher. Il était presque sûr que son ancien client ne tenterait rien contre lui ou contre Castiel. Il n'était pas suffisamment courageux pour aller jusqu'au bout. Mais il était en revanche stupide et visiblement frustré. Ce qui ne pouvait rien donner de bons. Surtout quand Castiel était sur les nerfs. Dean attrapa le bras de son chauffeur pour l'empêcher de faire une bêtise puis tenta de l'entraîner dans une ruelle à leur gauche pour éviter Jared. Avec un peu de chance, il abandonnerait là et retournerait à sa vie sans venir leur parler. Une nouvelle fois, il se trompa.

\- Hé Dean, ne fais pas comme si tu ne m'avais pas vu. Je sais que tu m'as reconnu.

Dean s'immobilisa alors et ferma les yeux une seconde. Entendre la voix de Jared lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il n'avait jamais apprécié cet homme. Il ne s'était jamais réellement senti en sécurité avec lui. Et il avait du l'écouter lui dire des horreurs à chaque fois. Le traiter comme de la marchandise. Comme un objet. Dean savait que c'était probablement ce qu'il allait faire à nouveau cette fois. Mais il avait grandi. Il avait pris conscience de beaucoup de choses depuis ces derniers rendez vous avec Jared. Il ne se laisserait plus déstabiliser.

Il sentit Castiel se tendre à côté de lui. Il ne lui lâcha pas le bras. Il se tourna en revanche de sorte à pouvoir regarder Jared approcher.

\- Je t'avais effectivement reconnu. Mais je pensais que tu aurais compris en me voyant changer de trajectoire que je n'ai absolument aucune envie de te parler … ou même de te voir. Donc si tu le permets, j'aimerais assez que tu me laisses tranquille maintenant.

Jared croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en souriant. A côté de Dean, Castiel semblait prêt à lui sauter à la gorge.

\- Moi je crois au contraire que tu vas prendre le temps de me parler. Je veux dire … on se connait bien toi et moi … on se connait même intimement et je mérite bien quelques secondes de ton temps après tout l'argent que je t'ai donné.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en entendant cela. Jared ne lui avait rien donné. Chaque dollars que le jeune prostitué avait reçu, il avait fait en sorte de le mériter. Et ce n'était pas chose facile avec un abruti fini comme Jared.

\- Tu ne m'as pas donné de l'argent … je l'ai gagné. Et je ne te dois rien. Tu n'es plus mon client.

\- Je ne le suis plus non. Mais à qui la faute hein ? Je n'ai pas demandé à arrêter de te voir. C'est toi qui as mis un terme à notre arrangement.

\- Uniquement parce que tu n'as plus les moyens de te payer mes services. Alors sauf si ta situation financière a changé, je suis désolé mais je n'ai rien de plus à te dire.

Plus les secondes passaient et plus il sentait Castiel sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Il n'avait rien dit jusque là mais cela ne durerait pas éternellement. Si Jared continuait à ennuyer Dean, Castiel attaquerait. Le jeune prostitué en était convaincu. Il avait presque envie de le laisser faire. Mais il ne voulait pas que son ami le regrette ensuite.

\- On pourrait peut-être se mettre d'accord et trouver un arrangement toi et moi … en souvenirs du bon vieux temps ? Disons … quelques heures contre une somme un peu revue à la hausse par rapport à ce que cela me coutait dans le temps.

\- Non, se contenta de répondre Dean.

Cela aurait pu en rester là si Jared n'avait pas été trop stupide pour insister. Et pour dire quelque chose d'extrêmement idiot qui eut raison du contrôle de Castiel.

\- Je peux attendre que tu aies fini avec lui si ça t'arrange. Je ne sais pas combien il te paye mais visiblement, il est impatient de t'avoir pour lui seulement.

Jared ne pouvait pas réellement croire que Castiel était un client. Il l'avait vu à l'hôtel. Il était stupide mais au point de ne pas comprendre qu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Il avait dit cela uniquement pour faire du mal au jeune chauffeur. Pour le toucher et le pousser à réagir. Peut-être parce qu'il était jaloux de le voir avec Dean. Ou juste parce qu'il était un abruti fini. Peu importait la raison, il avait dit ce qu'il n'aurait jamais du dire.

Car dès qu'il eut fini de parler, Castiel libéra son bras de l'emprise de Dean et avança dans la direction de Jared. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa veste, le tourna sur le côté et le plaqua contre le mur en brique derrière lui. Jared fut trop surpris et pris de court pour réagir. Quand il tenta de se débattre, il était trop tard.

\- Je te conseille vivement d'arrêter de dire ce genre de choses et de passer ton chemin. J'ai eu envie de te coller mon poing dans la figure dès que je t'ai vu à l'hôtel et tu ne dois ton salut qu'à Dean. Alors tu vas lui dire merci et tu vas partir avant que je ne change d'avis. Est-ce que c'est compris ?

\- Qui tu es pour me parler comme ça ? Tu crois valoir mieux que moi ? Ou peut être que tu es juste jaloux que j'ai pu me le taper et toi non.

Jared avait vraiment le don pour appuyer là où ça faisait vraiment mal. Castiel lui abattit son poing dans la figure dès qu'il finit sa phrase. Dean devait reconnaître qu'il le méritait. Et il y avait quelque chose d'un peu excitant à voir Castiel se battre ainsi. A avoir la confirmation qu'il était suffisamment fort pour faire jeu égal avec Dean. Pour le bousculer, le plaquer contre un mur, le tenir pendant qu'il allait et venait en lui. Le jeune prostitué ne devait toutefois pas s'aventurer sur ce terrain. Pas à ce moment-là. Il attrapa Castiel par l'épaule et s'interposa entre Jared et lui. Son ancien client semblait toujours sous le choc du coup reçu.

\- Rappelle toi ce que je t'ai dit Cas. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Tu ne dois pas le laisser t'atteindre.

Castiel grimaça une seconde avant de relâcher Jared et de reculer d'un pas. Il le faisait à contre cœur. C'était évident. Mais il avait écouté Dean et c'était une bonne chose.

Le jeune prostitué lui sourit avant de se tourner vers son ancien client.

\- Tu veux passer un moment avec moi ? Trouve toi un autre boulot, change de carrière et reviens me voir quand tu auras les moyens de l'espérer. Je te dirais peut être oui … ou je te dirais peut être non. Dans tous les cas, ce sera mon choix. Le mien. Pas le tien. Maintenant file ou je te promets que je laisse Castiel faire tout ce qu'il a envie de te faire à cet instant précis.

Jared grimaça à son tour. Il semblait toutefois conscient de ne pas avoir la moindre chance contre Castiel. Il cracha toutefois aux pieds de Dean avant de prendre la fuite comme le lâche qu'il était. Le jeune prostitué le regarda faire avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel.

\- Tu aurais du me laisser lui fracasser le crâne contre ce mur. Le monde ne serait que meilleur sans les imbéciles dans son genre.

\- Sans doute mais cela signifierait que tu finisses tes jours en prison et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de te voir derrière les barreaux à cause de moi.

Castiel soupira longuement avant de passer une main sur son visage. Il avait besoin de quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme à nouveau. Dean ne dit rien jusqu'à sentir qu'il avait enfin repris le contrôle sur ses émotions.

\- Je sais que tu penses devoir me protéger de tout et de tout le monde … je sais que tu t'en veux pour Rick. Et d'une certaine manière, oui, oui tu es là pour veiller sur moi. Mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que tu aies besoin de me protéger de ce genre d'attaque. Tu as été engagé pour t'assurer qu'on ne me blesse pas physiquement … pas pour préserver ma vertu … ce qui est ridicule d'ailleurs parce qu'on sait tous les deux que je l'ai perdu depuis des années maintenant.

Castiel sembla triste de l'entendre. Dean ne faisait pourtant que pointer l'évidence. Il n'était ni innocent ni pur. Il avait couché avec des dizaines d'hommes ces dernières années. Et s'il estimait que cela ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de dégoûtant, d'indigne ou qui ne méritait aucun respect, il avait entendu et vécu bien pire. Il avait été insulté et rabaisser à de nombreuses reprises par le passé. Il savait comment gérer ce genre de situations.

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas là pour … que je ne pourrais jamais empêcher tous ces idiots de penser ce qu'ils veulent de toi mais … je n'aime pas la façon qu'ils ont de te regarder … de dire des horreurs sur toi ou de te défigurer comme tu ne valais rien quand … quand tu vaux tellement mieux qu'eux tous réunis.

Dean sourit. Castiel était incroyablement touchant. Il était bien trop gentil pour ce monde. Et cela finirait forcément par lui jouer des tours.

\- Cas … je me fiche de ce que Jared pense … je me fiche de ce qu'il pourrait dire sur moi. D'abord parce qu'il ne me connait pas. Il ne sait rien de moi et … son jugement ne porte que sur mon métier … pas sur ma personne. Et puis les seules opinions qui comptent sont celles de mes proches … de Sam, Charlie, Ellen et toi. Du moment que j'ai votre respect, le reste n'a aucune importance.

Castiel sembla touché de voir qu'il était inclus dans les proches de Dean. Ce dernier l'avait dit sans réfléchir mais il ne le regrettait pas. C'était vrai. Le jeune chauffeur s'était fait une place dans sa vie. Ce que bien peu de personnes avant lui avaient réussi à faire.

\- Et si tu en as besoin, on pourra prendre le temps d'en parler plus longuement ensemble. Je te raconterais en détail comment j'ai pu surmonter tout cela. Mais pas maintenant … pas aujourd'hui et pas après ça. J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi, de prendre une bonne douche et de me coller devant la télévision.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il ne protesta pas et Dean en fut soulagé. Ellen avait eu finalement du nez en choisissant de n'organiser qu'un seul rendez vous pour sa reprise. Il était absolument épuisé. Pas par Mike ou par le souvenir de Rick. Mais par ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait envie de rentrer chez lui pour oublier Jared et se préparer pour le lendemain.

\- Je … oui je comprends. Je suis désolé si je t'ai déçu ou énervé. Je ne voulais pas …

\- Cas, arrête de t'excuser. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Crois moi quand ce sera le cas, tu n'auras pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit avant que je te le fasse remarquer. Tout va bien entre nous. Ne va pas te faire de fausses idées d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Dean sourit soulagé. Puis, parce qu'une nouvelle fois il pouvait sentir que Castiel en avait besoin et peut être aussi un peu parce qu'il en avait envie, il saisit la main de son ami et l'entraîna derrière lui en direction de la voiture. Il ne la relâcha que lorsque ce fut nécessaire pour qu'il puisse conduire et il garda les yeux rivés sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient arrivés chez lui. Il n'avait aucune excuse pour le faire cette fois mais il s'en fichait. Il en avait envie et cela lui suffisait comme raison.


	14. Confidences

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 14 et qui l'eut cru ? Il est posté en temps et en heure. Miracle !**

**Ici la relation entre Dean et Castiel continue de progresser doucement. **

**Pas de correction de ce chapitre donc par avance désolée pour les fautes. **

**Merci de continuer à me lire. Merci pour votre patience et surtout mille mercis pour tous vos messages. **

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Given Up de Linkin Park**

**Chapitre 14 : Confidences**

_« Faut pas forcer la confidence elle vient quand elle peut. Jamais trop tôt, jamais trop tard. »_

_André Major_

Castiel commençait à savoir comment Dean fonctionnait quand il n'allait pas parfaitement bien. Il prenait sur lui pour ne pas inquiéter les autres. Il garda ce qu'il ressentait pour lui et cherchait à minimiser l'impact que ce qu'il venait de vivre avait eu sur lui. Il ne le faisait pas consciemment. C'était juste sa façon de fonctionner. Il l'avait après Rick. Il avait mis de côté son propre traumatisme pour s'occuper de Castiel et l'aider à se sentir mieux. Il le faisait à nouveau après Jared. Il faisait mine de ne pas avoir été atteint par la rencontre avec son ancien client pour que le jeune chauffeur ne se fasse pas de soucis pour lui. Il était pourtant évident que cela l'avait chamboulé.

Il demanda à Castiel de le ramener chez lui. Il était silencieux dans la voiture et s'il n'avait pas remis ses lunettes de soleil, son regard était braqué droit devant lui, empêchant Castiel de lire ce qu'il ressentait dans ses yeux.

Il s'attendait à ce que le jeune prostitué lui demande de le laisser devant l'immeuble avant de disparaître à l'intérieur comme si tout allait parfaitement bien. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de le laisser seul. Il n'aurait personne pour lui changer les idées. Personne avec qui parler de tout et de rien pour oublier Jared et les horreurs qu'il lui avait dites. Castiel redoutait le moment où Dean quitterait la voiture. Parce que c'était l'instant où lui commencerait à s'inquiéter pour lui de son côté.

Heureusement pour lui, Dean ne semblait pas avoir vraiment envie d'être seul. S'il ne semblait pas non plus enclin à se confier sur ce qu'il ressentait, il était évident qu'il n'avait pas pour autant envie d'être enfermé dans son appartement sans personne avec qui discuter. Il chercha la voiture de Sam du regard avant de se racler la gorge et de reporter son attention sur Castiel.

Il semblait gêné de lui demander de monter. Castiel ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui pouvait le mettre mal à l'aise dans cette situation. Il était là pour veiller sur lui. Et ils étaient amis ou du moins en passe de le devenir. Il serait ravi de passer un peu de temps avec lui. Il se fichait que Dean lui parle ou non. Qu'ils se contentent de rester assis sur son canapé sans rien dire. Il avait juste envie de veiller sur lui jusqu'au retour de Sam. Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un puisse prendre le relais. Cela lui permettre de se sentir mieux lui aussi. C'était gagnant-gagnant.

Bien sûr, il n'en dit rien à Dean. Il se contenta d'accepter sa proposition de monter avec lui. Le jeune prostitué sembla sincèrement soulagé par sa réponse. IL lui adressa un large sourire avant de sortir de la voiture. Pendant qu'il cherchait ses clefs d'appartement dans les poches de sa veste, Castiel coupa le moteur, verrouilla la voiture puis le rejoignit.

Ils montèrent au dernier étage en prenant l'ascenseur puis Dean ouvrit la porte de son appartement et fit signe à Castiel de le suivre. Il retira ses chaussures, jeta sa veste sur le porte manteau avant d'annoncer qu'il allait se changer et que Castiel pouvait l'attendre dans la cuisine.

Le jeune chauffeur fut à nouveau fasciné par toutes les photos accrochées sur les murs de l'entrée. Cet appartement était chaleureux et visiblement rempli d'amour et de bons souvenirs. Il y avait des photos de Dean et Sam, d'une femme blonde, d'un homme brun qui tenait un bébé dans ses bras, et de plusieurs autres personnes dont Charlie.

Il était évident que les deux frères tenaient particulièrement à ses souvenirs. A ce que ces photos représentaient. Et même si Castiel n'avait rien vécu de ces moments, il se sentait bien en les regardant. Un peu comme si une partie du bonheur contenu dans ses clichés déteignait sur lui.

Dean était entouré et aimé. C'était évident. Et Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment quelqu'un comme lui en était arrivé à faire le métier qu'il faisait.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se pencher plus sur la question. Il entendit Dean sortir de sa chambre et il rejoignit aussitôt la cuisine. Le jeune prostitué avait opté pour un pantalon de survêtement qui semblait incroyablement confortable et un vieux tee shirt aux couleurs d'une équipe de football ou de basket. Même habillé de façon aussi décontractée, il restait incroyablement séduisant et sexy. Castiel doutait qu'il puisse en être autrement avec son physique parfait. Il détourna les yeux pour ne pas lui donner l'impression d'être observé et prit place à la table de la cuisine. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il s'y trouvait et déjà, il s'y sentait presque comme chez lui.

\- Café ? demanda Dean.

Castiel accepta et regarda le jeune prostitué remplir la cafetière et sortir deux mug du placard. Il était fasciné par la façon dont Dean bougeait dans sa cuisine. Il était totalement différent quand il évoluait dans un endroit familier. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme presque inaccessible qu'il était quand il travaillait. Ici, il pouvait être lui-même. Et c'était un spectacle incroyable que Castiel aurait pu observer pendant des heures entières.

\- J'ai vu que tu regardais les photos sur le mur de l'entrée et tu peux me poser des questions si tu en as envie. Je ne vais pas me braquer juste parce que tu veux savoir quelque chose sur moi.

Castiel sourit, amusé de voir que Dean avait senti sa curiosité. Il fut également soulagé de voir que cela ne lui posait aucun problème. Il avait des dizaines de questions en tête. Des dizaines de choses qu'il voulait savoir sur le jeune prostitué. Et il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

\- Ce que les gens se demandent en premier la plupart du temps, c'est comment j'ai pu en arriver là. Comment j'ai pu décider de vendre mon corps alors que je suis entouré, aimé et visiblement soutenu. Et je sais que tu dois te le demander toi aussi. C'est normal.

Castiel se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde. C'était effectivement la première question qu'il s'était posée en voyant les photos. Il n'aurait toutefois pas osé la poser. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Dean puisse penser qu'il portait le moindre jugement sur ses choix de vie.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire tu sais … oui, je suis curieux mais ça ne me regarde pas après tout. Et ce n'est pas … je ne considère pas que tu as eu tort ou … que tu es à blâmer pour ça. Juste … c'est effectivement quelque chose que j'ai du mal à … comprendre.

Dean leur servit du café avant de rejoindre Castiel à table. Il s'assit et prit sa tasse entre ses mains. Il semblait avoir besoin de réfléchir quelques secondes. Le jeune chauffeur ne le quitta pas des yeux durant tout le temps que cela dura.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire de ma vie quand j'étais gosse. Personne ne rêve de se prostituer. Je crois me souvenir avoir voulu devenir pompier quand j'étais vraiment petit. Et puis … ma mère est morte quand j'avais quatre ans. Une leucémie foudroyante qui l'a emportée en seulement quelques mois. Mon père était … inconsolable. Je ne lui en veux pas. Il aimait sa femme plus que tout au monde et la perdre … c'était comme perdre une partie de lui-même. Il a complètement baissé les bras. Il nous a laissé seul Sam et moi et j'ai du … j'ai du m'occuper de lui. Je crois que c'est à cette époque que j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas perdre de temps à rêver ma vie. Que je devais faire en sorte de me rendre utile. De remplir le rôle que mon père n'était plus en mesure de remplir. Il a fini par reprendre le dessus mais j'étais déjà devenu adulte et … je n'avais plus besoin de lui.

Castiel avait de la peine pour Dean. Il ne comprenait pas comment un parent pouvait ainsi laisser son enfant de quatre ans tenir son rôle. Il imaginait combien cela avait du être difficile pour le jeune prostitué. Et cela expliquait sans doute combien il était aujourd'hui proche de Sam.

\- Mon père s'est tué en voiture quand j'avais treize ans. On a été recueilli par Bobby … un ami de mon père. Il s'est occupé de nous mais … ce n'était pas facile pour lui. Je pensais ne pas avoir besoin d'aide. J'étais le père et la mère de Sam depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que je m'en sortais très bien tout seul. Et mon frère … j'avais fait en sorte qu'il ait l'enfance qu'il méritait. Qu'il grandisse du mieux possible. J'étais plutôt fier de moi. Il y avait toutefois encore beaucoup de choses à faire … beaucoup de choses à assumer. Sam voulait faire des études et parce qu''il était brillant, je savais déjà à l'époque qu'il nous faudrait beaucoup d'argent pour qu'il puisse réussir.

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean soupira longuement avant de reprendre la parole.

\- J'étais trop jeune pour me trouver un travail et Bobby insistait pour que je continue à aller à l'école. J'avais pourtant besoin d'une solution. D'un moyen rapide de gagner de l'argent. Et déjà à l'époque, j'avais vu comment certains hommes me regardaient. Il n'a pas été difficile d'en tirer les bonnes conclusions. J'ai commencé à les aborder dans les bars … et j'ai rapidement compris qu'en prenant la bonne position, qu'en les regardant d'une certaine manière, je parvenais à les convaincre de me payer pour coucher avec moi. C'est comme ça que j'ai commencé. Et je ne dis pas que c'était facile. C'était même plutôt atroce au début. Mais … avec le temps, j'ai fini par prendre l'habitude. Je gagnais suffisamment pour commencer à mettre de côté. Et je pouvais continuer à aller à l'époque. C'était la solution idéale.

Castiel comprenait ce que Dean avait pu ressentir à l'époque. Et il comprenait aussi pourquoi il avait choisi de le faire. Mais il n'était pas d'accord sur ce dernier point. Vendre son corps quand on était encore adolescent ne pouvait pas être une « solution idéale ». Dean avait pris des risques énormes et s'il avait eu de la chance, il avait tout de même perdu la chance d'être un enfant et un adolescent comme les autres. C'était triste.

\- Quand je rentrais fatigué ou quand un client s'était montré un peu trop … enthousiaste, j'écrivais. C'est rapidement devenu thérapeutique. Cela me permettait d'évacuer ce que je ressentais sans en parler à qui que ce soit. J'y ai pris goût. J'aimais ça. J'ai rempli des carnets entiers. J'écrivais sur moi … sur mes clients … sur ma famille et sur la vie en général. J'avais trouvé quelque chose qui me passionnait vraiment. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas vraiment en faire mon métier. Je suis quelqu'un de réaliste et je sais que rare sont ceux qui parviennent à vivre de leur passion. Mais je n'ai jamais arrêté. Je continue à le faire parfois.

Castiel était fasciné par ce qu'il entendait. Il savait Dean intelligent et drôle. Il pouvait facilement l'imaginer se confiant dans ses journaux. Racontant ce que certains de ses clients avaient pu faire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à ce qu'il avait écrit. Il était toutefois convaincu de ne jamais en avoir l'occasion.

\- Tout s'est compliqué quand Sam et Ellen ont découvert ce que je faisais. Ils ne comprenaient pas que cela ne me posait pas de problèmes. Que j'avais accepté de devoir faire ce sacrifice. Ils m'ont ordonné d'arrêter. Ce que j'ai fait pendant un temps. J'ai essayé de trouver un autre travail. J'ai tout tenté. Mais je n'avais pas de diplôme. J'avais arrêté à la fin du lycée sans réussir et personne ne me prenait au sérieux. C'est là qu'Ellen m'a révélé ce qu'elle faisait. Et elle m'a proposé de travailler pour elle. J'ai accepté. Ca a été la meilleure décision de ma vie. Parce que j'ai pu continué à faire ce pour quoi j'étais vraiment doué dans un environnement bien plus sécurisé et contre énormément d'argent. Voilà comment j'en suis arrivé là où j'en suis Cas.

Castiel savait que Dean ne mentait pas en disant qu'il assumait parfaitement son choix de carrière. Qu'il ne se sentait pas contraint de vendre son corps. Qu'il aimait parfois son travail. Mais cela ne rendait pas la situation moins triste pour autant. Il avait du sacrifier énormément de choses. Il avait eu une enfance difficile. Il aurait certainement fait d'autres choix d'avenir s'il en avait eu l'opportunité. Castiel aurait aimé voir l'homme qu'il serait devenu si sa mère n'était pas morte quand il avait quatre ans.

\- Et bien sûr, présentée comme ça, je suppose que mon enfance peut paraître dure … et truste mais ce n'est absolument pas le cas. J'ai été heureux. Je le suis toujours. J'ai un frère incroyable que j'aime de tout mon cœur et dont je suis toujours extrêmement proche. J'ai été élevé par un homme génial qui a toujours fait en sorte de nous donner ce dont nous avions besoin. J'ai des amis. J'ai Ellen. Je ne regrette rien.

\- Pas même de ne pas avoir pu vivre de ta vraie passion ?

Dean réfléchit une seconde avant de secouer la tête. Il semblait sûr de lui.

\- Non. Je ne dis pas que ça n'aurait pas été vraiment génial de pouvoir tenter ma chance et de me faire publier mais je ne suis pas … triste quand j'y pense. Je suis quelqu'un de réaliste Cas. Je ne suis pas un rêveur. J'ai des ambitions pour mon frère et cela me suffit. Il est celui qui accomplira de grandes choses. Et ça me va. Ca me rend heureux parce que je sais que d'une certaine manière c'est en partie grâce à moi. Faire en sorte que Sam puisse accomplir ses rêves était finalement ma mission depuis toujours. Et si je peux la mener à bien alors tous les sacrifices que j'aurais fait jusque là ne seront jamais vains.

Castiel pouvait comprendre le point de vue du jeune prostitué. Et il l'admirait. Il le trouvait incroyablement courageux. Bien plus fort que la majorité des gens. Il avait du prendre des décisions difficiles à un âge où il aurait du pouvoir se montrer insouciant. Il avait su mettre sa vie entre parenthèses pour s'assurer que celle de son frère soit aussi parfaite que possible. Il avait surmonté des épreuves et en était ressorti plus fort encore. Il était incroyable. Castiel n'avait jamais rencontrée quelqu'un comme lui. Il doutait qu'il en existe d'ailleurs. Dean était réellement unique.

\- Si un jour, tu voulais faire lire ce que tu as écrit à quelqu'un, sache que je serais honoré que tu me le demandes, confia t-il alors un peu sans le vouloir.

Dean sourit en haussant les épaules.

\- Peut-être que j'en ressentirais le besoin un jour mais ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Pas même Sam n'a pas lire mes carnets.

Castiel ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir une réponse positive. Mais il avait toutefois eu besoin de le lui dire. Il voulait que Dean sache combien il l'admirait et il ne voyait pas comment le lui faire comprendre autrement.

\- Et puis je ne suis même pas sûr que ce soit vraiment bien écrit ou même intéressant. C'est juste un hobby qui m'aide à me vider la tête. Ce n'est rien de sérieux. Si mes profs de lycée savaient que je le fais, ils riraient beaucoup je suppose. Je n'ai jamais été un très bon élève.

Castiel n'aimait pas entendre le jeune prostitué se dénigrer ainsi. Il n'estimait pas qu'être en échec scolaire signifiait qu'on était stupide ou bon à rien. Certaines personnes n'étaient tout simplement pas fait pour les études. Beaucoup d'enfants pointés du doigt par leurs professeurs finissaient ensuite par accomplir de grandes choses ou faire des carrières brillantes. Dean aurait pu réussir dans un autre domaine que celui qu'il avait choisi. Il en était complètement sûr.

\- Avoir de bonnes notes à l'école ne signifie pas qu'on est plus intelligent qu'un autre. Juste qu'on rentre dans les cases que l'éducation national a créé pour pouvoir mettre des étiquettes sur les enfants.

\- Peut être mais ça ne change pas grand-chose en fin de compte. Je n'aimais pas l'école. Je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place. Je passais tout mon temps a traîné avec mes camarades et à faire l'école buissonnière. Je n'en ai pas que de mauvais souvenirs. Je me suis fait des amis et j'étais plutôt populaire. Il m'est arrivé de me battre mais la plupart du temps je m'entendais bien avec à peu près tout le monde. Je faisais rire les autres. J'étais un peu le rebelle aussi … celui qui fumait derrière les gradins du stade de foot et qui couchait avec la star de l'équipe.

Castiel rit une seconde. Il était presque sûr que Dean et lui ne se seraient jamais entendus à cette époque. Il fuyait les adolescents dans son genre quand il était à l'école. S'il n'avait jamais eu de gros problèmes avec les autres élèves, il n'était pas populaire. Il avait été un peu bousculé par certains. Il se contentait d'aller en cours et d'étudier pour avoir les meilleurs notes possibles. Il aurait admiré Dean de loin sans jamais oser l'aborder. Il était préférable qu'ils se soient rencontrés dans ces circonstances même si elles n'étaient pas idéales.

\- Et j'avais mon frère et même si cela peut paraitre cliché ou stupide, il a toujours été mon meilleur ami. Je n'avais pas besoin de qui que ce soit d'autre. Charlie m'a forcé la main et si elle n'avait pas insisté je l'aurais perdu de vue depuis longtemps. Je suis content de l'avoir. Et je suis content aussi de te compter parmi mes amis mais … tant que j'ai Sam, je me sens complet.

Castiel ne trouvait pas ça idiot ou stupide. Lui aussi avait toujours considéré Gabriel comme son meilleur ami. Il avait toujours été très proche de lui. Ils n'avaient pas eu la même enfance que Sam et Dean. Ils n'avaient manqué de rien et leurs parents étaient toujours en vie. Mais cela ne les avait pas empêché de se confier l'un à l'autre et d'avoir besoin d'être ensemble pour se sentir bien. Il pouvait donc comprendre le jeune prostitué sur ce point.

\- J'ai toujours considéré Gabriel comme mon meilleur ami aussi même s'il me tape sérieusement sur les nerfs la majeure partie du temps. Je ne pourrais jamais envisager de vivre loin de lui. Il est mon confident et la seule personne sur qui je peux toujours compter. Je ne cherche pas à comparer ce que j'ai vécu moi avec ce que Sam et toi avez traversé mais … je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens pour lui. Parce que je ressens un peu la même chose pour mon frère … et je sais que c'est réciproque.

Dean sourit en hochant la tête. Il semblait apprécier ce que Castiel disait. Peut-être parce que cela leur faisait un point en commun ou parce qu'il était content de voir que le jeune chauffeur était entouré et aimé. Dans tous les cas, la réaction de Dean lui fit chaud au cœur. A cet instant précis, il se sentait proche de lui. Il se sentait bien. Il aurait voulu ne plus avoir à quitter cette cuisine et à retrouver le monde extérieur. Il aurait pu être heureux seul avec le jeune prostitué jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr que cela soit réciproque.

\- J'espère en tout cas que tu as appris de moi ne te poussera pas à me voir comme une victime ou à avoir de la compassion. Ce n'est pas ce que j'attends des gens à qui je parle de mon histoire. Parce que je ne suis pas malheureux Castiel. Je ne suis pas triste et je ne me sens pas … contraint de faire ce que je fais. J'ai ma famille, un bel appartement, de l'argent de côté et des amis. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour être heureux et même si parfois … si un jour comme aujourd'hui, c'est un peu plus difficile de voir le côté positif des choses, je vais bien.

Castiel était surpris de voir Dean admettre que revoir Jared l'avait atteint. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il le lui confie ainsi. Mais il était content que cela soit le cas. Car c'était la preuve qu'il avait su gagné sa confiance. Qu'ils se rapprochaient. Qu'ils devenaient vraiment ami. Castiel ne pouvait pas nier qu'il continuait à rêver de plus dans un coin de ses esprit. Mais il pouvait parfaitement l'ignorer si cela lui permettait d'avoir une place dans la vie de Dean. De passer du temps avec lui en dehors des heures de travail pour apprendre à le connaître. Pour le voir sous son vrai visage. C'était déjà beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait imaginé avoir un jour avec lui.

* * *

Dean avait déjà croisé par le passé des anciens clients alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Il évitait les lieux qu'ils étaient susceptibles de fréquenter pour s'éviter de telles rencontres. Mais parfois, il en reconnaissait un parmi la foule et il devait alors faire en sorte de ne pas être vu. Certains le remarquaient et détournaient le regard. Ils ne voulaient surtout pas lui parler. Le plus souvent, ils étaient accompagnés et ne souhaitaient pas voir leur secret éventé. Dean respectait totalement leur choix. Il n'avait pas forcément envie de leur parler non plus. Il tenait à tracer une ligne infranchissable entre sa vie privée et sa vie professionnelle. Certains, même s'ils étaient peu nombreux, tentaient tout de même de l'aborder. C'était parfois pour lui demander un peu de son temps contre une somme d'argent ou juste pour lui rappeler de « bons » souvenirs. Dean restait alors poli. Mais il écourtait toujours la conversation. Il ne voulait pas avoir à les fréquenter en dehors de ses heures de travail.

Croiser Jared aurait pu juste être inconfortable pour lui. Il se fichait que son ancien client se moque de lui de loin. Il était habitué à ces regards moqueurs et à ces jugements. Mais c'était devenu réellement déstabilisant quand il avait choisi de venir le trouver pour lui demander un nouveau rendez-vous. Il avait été insultant et cruel. Et il s'était également totalement irrespectueux envers Castiel. Dean ne l'aurait pas dit mais c'était ce qui l'avait le plus chamboulé. Il se fichait qu'on le juge ou qu'on le réduise uniquement à ce qu'il faisait dans la vie. Il était habitué et il savait passer outre ces remarques. Mais Castiel n'avait pas son expérience. Et Castiel était innocent. Il n'était pas perverti par le monde dans lequel Dean évoluait. Il était gentil et généreux. Il était drôle et veillait sur le jeune prostitué. Il ne méritait pas qu'on lui parle ainsi. Jared l'avait sciemment attaqué et Dean avait été totalement bouleversé par son comportement.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui et tenter d'oublier cette confrontation. Il voulait tirer un trait sur cette journée et passer à autre chose. Mais il savait que Sam n'était pas là. Il l'avait prévenu le matin même. Il devait rester étudier à l'université. Dean serait alors seul dans leur appartement à ressasser ce qui s'était passé. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir le supporter. Il avait peur de faire quelque chose de stupide. De boire jusqu'à être trop ivre pour se soucier de quoi que ce soit. C'était quelque chose que son père aurait fait mais que le jeune prostitué tentait d'éviter autant que possible. Et aujourd'hui, il sentait ses résolutions vaciller. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un veille sur lui et lui tienne compagnie.

Bien sûr, le demander était difficile. Dean avait fini par accepter qu'il avait besoin d'aide dans le cadre de son métier. Mais le faire dans sa vie privée était plus compliqué. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il hésita donc à demander à Castiel de monter. Il avait un peu honte de le faire. Mais alors que le jeune chauffeur se garait en bas de chez lui, il se força à lui poser la question. Et il fut soulagé quand Castiel accepta aussitôt.

Quand ils furent dans l'entrée, il vit la façon dont le jeune chauffeur observait ses photos au mur. Il les regardait avec curiosité et un petit sourire en coin. Il semblait amusé par certaines mais définitivement curieux d'en savoir plus sur Dean. Et le jeune prostitué était tout à fait prêt à répondre à ses questions. Pas parce qu'il estimait le lui devoir. Mais parce qu'il en avait envie. Il voulait s'ouvrir à lui et lui raconter comment tout avait commencé. Comment il en était arrivé là. Il se sentait parfaitement à l'aise avec Castiel. Il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Jamais avant il n'avait connu ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sam. Pas même avec Charlie. Elle avait du batailler des semaines entières pour gagner sa confiance et l'amener à parler un peu de lui. Castiel n'avait eu besoin que de quelques jours.

Il ne fut toutefois pas surpris quand il vit le jeune chauffeur hésiter à lui poser des questions. Dean choisit alors de l'inviter à le faire. Il pouvait sentir qu'il en avait envie mais qu'il avait peur de le vexer en le faisant. Il était donc préférable de l'encourager à parler.

Dean lui parla alors de son enfance. De sa mère qui était morte trop jeune. De son père qui n'avait jamais réellement réussi à faire son deuil même s'il avait fini par arrêter de boire. De la mort de ce dernier dans un accident de voiture qui avait rendu Sam et Dean orphelins. De Bobby. De la rue et des clients qui se fichaient de le savoir trop jeune pour faire ce métier. Il lui parla du lycée également. Des cours qu'il manquait pour aller fumer en cachette. Des garçons avec qui il couchait mais qui refusaient d'avouer leur homosexualité. Il lui parla d'Ellen et de la manière dont elle avait fini par lui proposer de travailler pour elle. Il ne sentait aucun jugement de la part de Castiel. Il semblait avoir de la peine pour lui et quelques difficultés à comprendre comment il pouvait aimer ce qu'il faisait.

Il parla enfin de sa passion pour l'écriture. Castiel sembla totalement fasciné par ce qu'il entendait et Dean sut alors qu'il l'écoutait attentivement. Pas juste pour lui faire plaisir. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il avait envie d'en apprendre plus. Parce qu'il avait conscience que ce n'était pas quelque chose que Dean faisait facilement. Et parce qu'il se sentait honoré qu'il se confie à lui sans retenue.

Quand il eut fini de résumer sa vie à Castiel, il fut soulagé de voir que ce dernier semblait avoir tout autant envie que lui de parler. Qu'il était prêt à lui donner des informations sur lui sans avoir peur d'être jugé.

\- Mon expérience au lycée a été totalement différente de la tienne. J'étais le bon élève … celui qui fait tous ses devoirs. Qui ne sèche jamais les cours et qui lève toujours la main quand on demande quelque chose. J'étais … pas forcément le plus intelligent ou le plus doué … mais sans doute le plus intéressé. J'aimais apprendre. Et j'avais un objectif. Je voulais faire en sorte de l'atteindre. Alors bien sûr, ça ne m'a pas vraiment rendu populaire auprès des autres élèves. Je n'étais ni particulièrement drôle ni très intéressant. J'avais toujours le nez dans les livres et je refusais de participer à quelque évènement que ce soit. J'étais plutôt montré du doigt qu'admirer. Je ne pense pas qu'on serait devenus amis à l'époque.

Dean en était moins sûr que lui. Il était convaincu qu'il aurait été tout autant attiré par le jeune homme à l'époque qu'il l'était aujourd'hui. Il aurait voulu lui parler. Apprendre à le connaître et devenir son ami. Mais il ne pouvait pas le garantir. Il choisit donc de ne pas le dire.

\- J'ai été un peu chahuté par certains élèves populaires. Mais je n'étais pas leur cible principal et j'ai pu continuer ma scolarité sans problème. J'ai obtenu mon diplôme. J'ai pu rentrer dans l'école où je voulais aller depuis toujours. J'ai eu de la chance. J'ai travaillé oui mais contrairement à certains et contrairement à toi en particulier, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu à me battre pour quelque chose. Je n'ai pas eu à surmonter d'épreuves. Mon enfance a été … ordinaire.

Dean devait reconnaître qu'il était un peu jaloux. Il aurait aimé connaître quelque chose de similaire. Ne pas avoir à se battre dès son plus jeune âge pour élever son frère et trouver de l'argent. Pour remplacer leur père absent. Il aurait aimé savoir quel genre d'homme il serait devenu dans ces circonstances. Mais il refusait de s'attarder trop longtemps sur cette idée. Il ne regrettait rien de ce qu'il avait fait et il aimait sa vie telle qu'elle était maintenant. Il préférait se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait plutôt que sur ce qu'il aurait pu avoir.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment proche de mes parents. Je les aime bien sûr et je sais ce que je leur dois. Je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. J'ai toujours pu étudier et grandir dans un environnement favorable. Ils ont accepté mon homosexualité sans poser des problèmes. Mais nous sommes … nous sommes vraiment différents. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'on puisse vouloir faire de sa passion son métier. Ils auraient aimé me voir choisir une carrière plus facile. Plus classique sans doute. Ca nous a un peu éloigné. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai choisi de venir vivre avec Gabriel quand je n'ai plus pu payer mon loyer. Je savais qu'ils en remettraient une couche en me voyant rentrer à la maison.

Dean hocha la tête. Il pouvait comprendre ce que Castiel avait ressenti. Il aurait toutefois volontiers accepté d'entendre sa mère et son père critiquer son choix de carrière. Parce que cela aurait signifié qu'ils soient en vie. Dean souffrait toujours de leur absence. Peu importait les années qui passaient. Ils lui manquaient toujours autant.

\- Et sans doute que … sans doute que c'est justement parce que je n'ai jamais eu vraiment … de problèmes sérieux ou d'épreuves à surmonter … que j'ai du mal à comprendre … ce que toi tu as vécu. Je ne te juge pas. Bien au contraire. J'ai énormément d'admiration pour toi. Je te trouve bien plus fort que toutes les personnes que je connais. Mais je … j'espère que cela ne va pas t'énerver mais j'ai du mal à croire que tu puisses … vraiment ne rien regretter.

Dean n'était pas en colère contre Castiel. Il savait exactement pourquoi il pensait cela. Et sans doute aurait-il réagi de la manière s'il n'avait pas perdu ses parents et du élever son frère seul. S'il avait été épargné par la vie, protéger et aimé comme Castiel, il n'aurait jamais imaginé pouvoir être heureux comme il l'était maintenant. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il l'était. Il ne mentait pas. Il ne disait pas cela uniquement pour préserver ses proches. Il était foncièrement heureux. Et il aimait son métier.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est uniquement une question de passé, d'épreuves ou de souffrance. Je ne sais pas si j'aurais été différent si j'avais grandi avec mes parents. A vrai dire, je ne me pose jamais trop la question parce que je vois pas en quoi cela change quoi que ce soit. Ma vie me convient telle qu'elle est. C'est tout ce qui importe. Et je sais que c'est difficile à comprendre. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir du mal à saisir.

Il s'interrompit une seconde et termina son café avant de reprendre.

\- Ce que tu dois essayer de comprendre Cas, c'est que … la majorité des hommes que je vois sont bien plus malheureux que moi. Ils cachent une partie importante de leur vie à leurs proches. Ils mentent pour sauver leur carrière et ils ne sont pas libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent faire. Ils ne s'autorisent pas à être pleinement heureux … que ce soit par peur d'être rejeté ou par peur de mettre leur statut social. Ils sont … tristes et je suis la seule personne à pouvoir leur redonner le sourire. Je suis le seul avec qui ils peuvent être vraiment eux même. Et peu importe que ce ne soit que pour deux heures. Peu importe que je sois payé pour leur donner l'impression que je ne suis là que pour eux. Ils se fichent de tout ça. Ils veulent cette bouffée d'oxygène que je leur procure. Ce petit moment dans leur semaine où ils n'ont plus à cacher ce qu'ils désirent vraiment. Je suis autant leur psy que la personne avec qui ils couchent. Ils me parlent et je les écoute. Je me sens … important et utile.

Il savait bien que sa conception de son travail n'était pas partagé par beaucoup de gens. La plupart pensaient à tort que ses clients ne faisaient qu'utiliser son corps pour se soulager. Qu'ils se fichaient tous de lui. Mais Dean savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Bien sûr, certains n'avaient aucun respect pour lui. Jared en était un exemple type. Pour les autres en revanche, il comptait. Il était important. Il était une personne qui leur rendait un service. Le seul à savoir ce qu'ils cachaient depuis toujours. Ils comptaient sur lui. Ils lui faisaient confiance.

\- Je sais que parler ainsi de ce que je fais n'est pas toujours … compris par ceux qui n'évoluent pas dans mon milieu mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai pour autant. Et puis … quand je suis avec eux, même si je joue un rôle, je me sens désiré. Je me sens apprécié. Je n'ai pas honte de dire que j'aime le sexe Cas. Je suis jeune et j'assume pleinement mes préférences et mes envies. Je suis bien dans mon corps. Je connais mes atouts et j'ai conscience de mes défauts. J'aime sentir le regard de ces hommes sur moi. J'aime savoir qu'ils me déshabillent des yeux avant même de pouvoir le faire en vrai. J'aime sentir que je leur plais. Qu'ils ont envie de moi. Et souvent, le sexe est génial. Je prends mon pied. Je multiplie les orgasmes. Ce n'est peut être pas le métier dont tout le monde rêve mais ce n'est pas une torture non plus. Je gagne énormément d'argent et j'ai au moins un ou deux orgasmes dans la journée. Je ne vais pas me plaindre. Ca ne serait pas juste envers mes clients. Ils ont des vies bien plus compliquées que la mienne.

Dean espérait que ce qu'il venait de dire aiderait Castiel à comprendre. Il choisit toutefois d'ajouter quelque chose pour enfoncer un peu plus le clou.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé. Je n'attends pas qu'un prince charmant me remarque et vienne voler à mon secours. Je m'en sors très bien tout seul. Et le jour où j'en aurais assez … le jour où je n'aimerais plus ce que je fais, j'arrêterais. Je ne me force pas. Je ne me forcerais d'ailleurs jamais à faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire.

\- Je t'envie tu sais. Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de te dire ça après t'avoir rencontré mon enfance mais … je t'envie vraiment. Tu es … il est évident que tu es parfaitement en accord avec les décisions que tu prends. Que tu es à l'aise avec la personne que tu es. Que tu … assumes chacun de tes choix. Tu vis ta vie comme bon te semble. C'est quelque chose que tout le monde aimerait pouvoir faire mais que peu de personne parvienne à accomplir.

Dean sourit. Il était content de l'entendre. Il estimait lui aussi avoir de la chance. Bien sûr, il avait eu une enfance compliquée et il avait beaucoup souffert. Il n'avait pas pu grandir dans des circonstances idéales. Mais il était entouré, aimé et soutenu. Il faisait un métier qui avait du sens à ses yeux. Il avait la sensation d'être utile et d'avoir son rôle à jouer. Il n'avait aucune raison de se plaindre. Et il aurait voulu qu'il en soit de même pour Castiel.

\- Si tu as des rêves, tu devrais faire en sorte de les réaliser. J'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement terre à terre. Je n'ai jamais réellement rêvé de quelque chose depuis que je suis tout petit. Mais si c'est ton cas alors … tu n'as aucune raison d'hésiter. Tu ne risques pas grand-chose. Un refus ou deux peut être. Et ensuite ? Il te suffira de persister. De ne jamais perdre espoir.

Castiel acquiesça mais Dean pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à se lancer. Il avait peur. C'était normal.

\- Et tu sais … si tu veux un avis objectif sur ton travail, je peux toujours te mettre en contact avec un de mes clients qui travaille dans ce domaine. Il pourrait te donner des conseils … peut être même te prendre à l'essai. Je ne lui dirais pas qu'il s'agit de ton travail. Et quoi qu'il puisse en penser, je te promets de te le dire sans chercher à préserver ton égo. Ca te donnerait quelque chose sur quoi t'appuyer avant de prendre une décision définitive.

Castiel réfléchit une seconde. Dean était sérieux. Il avait suffisamment de relations parmi ses clients pour trouver quelqu'un en mesure de donner un avis objectif sur le travail de Castiel. Il était parfois nécessaire de se confronter ainsi à la réalité afin de savoir si on avait raison ou non de vouloir se lancer. C'était peut être exactement ce dont Castiel avait besoin pour ne plus avoir peur.

\- Je … c'est gentil mais je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à … montrer mon travail. J'ai besoin … j'aimerais finir mon book avant. Sélectionner les dessins dont je suis le plus fier et … faire un tri dans la montagne de travaux inachevés qui s'empilent chez moi. Peut être que je finirais par accepter mais pour le moment, je sais que je ne suis pas prêt. J'ai bien trop peur de te donner quelque chose de mal fini et de m'entendre ensuite dire que … que c'était une perte de temps.

Dean n'insisterait pas. Il ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision à la place de Castiel. C'était à lui et à lui seul de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire de son avenir. Il ne le jugerait jamais. Pas même s'il renonçait à son rêve uniquement parce qu'il avait trop peur d'échouer.

\- Et puis … je me dis que le jour où je déciderais de me lancer, je … je veux y arriver seul. Je veux avoir la sensation de l'avoir vraiment mérité. J'aurais trop peur que ton client te dise que mon travail est bon juste pour ne pas prendre le risque de te vexer Et puis je veux me confronter au monde du travail sans me cacher. Sans prétendre que je ne suis pas l'auteur de ce que je présente. C'est peut être idiot mais … c'est ainsi que je vois les choses. Et quand je serais prêt, alors j'irais moi-même tapé aux portes. J'irais les voir et je ferais face à leur critique.

Dean acquiesça à son tour. Il trouvait Castiel plutôt courageux. De toute évidence, sa fierté l'empêchait d'accepter l'aide qu'il lui proposait. C'était peut-être stupide. Il allait peut être se priver d'un contact qui l'aiderait à réaliser son rêve. Mais il avait besoin d'avoir l'impression qu'il avait mérité ce qu'il obtiendrait. Et c'était finalement tout à son honneur. Dean était un peu pareil. Il n'aimait pas qu'on l'aide à réussir. Il n'aimait pas avoir la sensation qu'il devait quelque chose à quelqu'un. Une nouvelle fois, c'était peut être stupide. Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il comprenait et approuvait totalement.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu réussirais. Ne me demande pas comment je le sais. Je le sais c'est tout. Ca n'explique pas.

\- Je te promets que je repenserais à ce que tu viens de me dire si tu as raison.

\- Et en attendant ma proposition tient toujours. Elle n'est pas limitée dans le temps. Si tu changes d'avis … et quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas le cas … il te suffit de me le dire et je ferais en sorte de t'aider. On est amis après tout et c'est ce que les amis font les uns pour ls autres non ?

Castiel sourit en entendant cela.

\- On est amis oui.

Dean sourit à son tour puis proposa à Castiel d'aller s'installer dans le salon. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé et après ce qui était arrivé un peu plus tôt, le jeune prostitué avait envie de se détendre. De penser à autre chose. D'oublier Jared et tous ces anciens clients qui n'avaient pas le moindre respect pour lui.

Castiel accepta et ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Dean alluma la télévision et choisit une chaine qui diffusait une de ces séries stupides dont le jeune prostitué raffolait en secret. Sam l'avait découvert un jour et se moquait régulièrement de lui à ce sujet. Mais Castiel ne dit rien. Il se contenta de regarder et de rire aux plaisanteries de Dean. C'était parfait ainsi. Le jeune prostitué se sentait bien. Il se sentait soutenu et apprécié. Il avait confiance en Castiel. Il s'était ouvert à lui et il ne le regrettait pas une seule seconde. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Il n'était pas sûr que leur amitié pourrait survivre si toutefois Castiel décidait de ne plus travailler pour Ellen et de tenter sa chance ailleurs. Dean l'espérait en tout cas. Car il doutait de pouvoir se passer facilement de la compagnie du jeune homme. Et il refusait de se demander pourquoi même si une petite partie de lui le savait probablement déjà.


	15. Réconfort

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 15. Les choses continuent à évoluer doucement entre nos deux héros. Ils ne sont pas rapides mais ils vont finir par comprendre. Il faut juste être patients avec eux !**

**Merci pour votre fidélité et vos messages. **

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**PS : ce chapitre n'est toujours pas corrigé ou relu donc désolée pour les fautes qui s'y trouvent**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**You are not alone de Michael Jackson**

**Chapitre 15 : Réconfort**

_« On a beau reconnaitre que nos joies sont fabriquées de chimères, elles ont quand même cet avantage de nous réconforter comme des rayons de soleil. Et pourvu que l'on se sente rayonnant, on ne regarde plus de quel côté vient la lumière. »_

_Madeleine Leblanc_

Castiel avait vraiment la sensation que les choses avaient changé avec Dean. Si elles s'étaient considérablement arrangées après les excuses du jeune prostitué et l'incident avec Rick, elles avaient évolué de façon plus significative encore depuis Jared.

Dean s'était enfin ouvert à Castiel. Il lui avait confié des choses dont il ne parlait probablement qu'avec les personnes les plus proches de lui. Il avait accepté de parler de son passé, de ses parents et de son enfance. Castiel s'était senti honoré. Il avait conscience que cela signifiait quelque chose pour eux. Que leur relation n'était plus seulement celle de deux collègues qui se respectent et s'apprécient. Mais celle de deux amis qui savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre.

Et les jours qui suivirent cette discussion ne firent que confirmer cette impression. Dean était bien plus à l'aise avec lui. Il semblait ne plus chercher à séparer Castiel de sa vie personnelle. Il lui avait pourtant assuré qu'il ne pourrait jamais en faire partie au début de leur collaboration. Il avait longuement insisté sur le fait qu'il avait, depuis toujours, établi une frontière infranchissable entre ce qui relevait de sa vie professionnelle et ce qui relevait de sa vie personnelle. Ceux qui faisaient parti de la première catégorie ne pouvait jamais rejoindre la seconde et inversement. Castiel avait pensé ne jamais être plus qu'un collègue pour Dean. C'était toujours mieux que d'être son ennemi comme au tout début. Il aurait su s'en contenter. Il était toutefois heureux de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Il évoluait dans les deux univers et Dean semblait l'encourager à continuer.

Au-delà de leur relation qui évoluait de façon idéale, tout allait également parfaitement bien au niveau du travail. Dean n'avait plus de problèmes avec un client. Tous étaient sympathiques et comprenaient la présence de Castiel à ses côtés. C'était une situation idéale que Castiel redoutait de voir basculer d'un moment à l'autre.

La veille, il avait trouvé Dean un peu plus fatigué que d'ordinaire à la fin de sa journée. Le jeune chauffeur avait voulu mettre ça sur le nombre de rendez vous qu'il avait enchaîné depuis le matin. Il était normal qu'autant d'efforts physiques aient un impact. Il avait beaucoup donné de sa personne. Castiel refusait de s'inquiéter pour le moment. Il se contenta de raccompagner Dean en lui souhaitant une bonne soirée avant de rentrer chez lui à son tour.

Le lendemain, il partit pour aller chercher le jeune prostitué déterminé à lui suggérer de prendre des vacances. Il était presque sûr qu'il ne s'arrêtait jamais vraiment. Qu'il travaillait encore et toujours. Que ses dernières vacances remontaient probablement à plusieurs années. A ce rythme, il finirait par s'épuiser totalement. Castiel était son ami maintenant et il estimait avoir le droit et le devoir de le prévenir. Même s'il doutait d'être entendu et écouté sur ce point.

Quand il fut arrivé en bas de l'immeuble, il envoya un message à Dean pour le lui signaler. Il posa ensuite son téléphone sur Le siège passager et observa la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Le plus souvent, Dean arrivait quelques minutes après seulement, prêt pour sa journée, un café dans les mains et un large sourire sur les lèvres. C'était le moment que Castiel préférait. Celui où il posait les yeux sur le jeune prostitué pour la première fois de la journée. Ces quelques secondes où il pouvait l'admirer sans prendre le risque d'être vu. Où il laissait libre court au désir qu'il ressentait toujours pour lui. Il avait fini par accepter qu'il n'y aurait jamais rien de plus entre eux. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y penser parfois.

Quand il ne vit pas le jeune prostitué sortir de l'immeuble après plusieurs minutes, il reprit son téléphone. Il n'était pas inquiet mais ce n'était pas normal. Il allait envoyer un second message quand son portable vibra entre ses doigts, lui indiquant qu'il avait reçu une réponse de son ami.

Il l'ouvrit aussitôt. Il était court et concis mais expliquait parfaitement pourquoi Dean n'était pas encore là.

« Malade. Prend ta journée. »

Castiel fronça les sourcils en relisant le message une seconde fois. Il avait senti que le jeune prostitué n'était pas dans son état normal la veille. Il n'était donc pas surpris de voir qu'il était trop malade ce matin pour aller travailler. Il n'aimait toutefois pas l'idée de le savoir souffrant. Il ne voyait pas la voiture de Sam sur le parking. Il supposait que le frère de Dean était parti à l'université. Dean était donc seul chez lui. Malade et sans doute trop faible pour s'occuper correctement de lui-même. S'il avait choisi d'annuler ses rendez-vous, il était vraiment souffrant. Il ne l'aurait jamais ça juste pour prendre sa journée et ne rien faire enfermé chez lui. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Le message était toutefois clair. Dean demandait à Castiel de rentrer chez lui. Il était bien évidemment sous-entendu qu'il ne voulait pas le voir monter prendre de ses nouvelles. Il était peut-être même au fond de son lit, misérable et trop épuisé pour aller ouvrir la porte. Castiel n'aimait définitivement pas l'image que cela faisait naître dans sa tête. Il aurait pu partir s'il avait été sûr que Sam était là pour veiller sur son frère. Mais il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas le cas. Il hésita une seconde puis finit par couper le moteur. Dean allait sans doute protester. Il allait peut être même lui crier dessus et exiger de lui qu'il s'en aille. Mais Castiel ne se laisserait pas faire. Personne ne devait rester seul dans ces circonstances. Et si Dean avait besoin de quelqu'un pour le soigner, Castiel était partant. Après tout, c'était aussi ce qu'un ami ferait.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche puis verrouilla la voiture et pénétra dans l'immeuble. Il grimpa à l'étage avant d'aller frapper à la porte de l'appartement de Dean. Il recula ensuite d'un pas et se prépara à se faire disputer.

Il entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient. Ils semblaient trainants. Castiel pouvait déjà deviner la fatigue du jeune prostitué avant même de l'avoir vu. Il en eut la confirmation quand Dean ouvrit finalement la porte.

Il avait un plaid sur les épaules, la trace de son oreiller sur la joue, les paupières gonflées, les yeux fiévreux et le nez rouge. Il était évident qu'il était bien malade. Castiel eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant. Ce fut pire encore quand Dean fut pris d'une quinte de toux qui dura de longues secondes. Castiel grimaça en l'écoutant. Ca semblait douloureux.

\- Cas … tu n'as pas eu mon message ? Je suis malade. Je ne vais pas aller travailler dans cet état. Je suis désolé que tu sois venu pour rien mais tu peux rentrer chez toi et prendre ta journée.

Dean avait la voix rauque de quelqu'un qui souffrait clairement de la gorge. Il tremblait légèrement. Il semblait à la fois frigorifié et en sueur. Il avait de la fièvre. Castiel ne pouvait définitivement pas le laisser seul dans cet état. Il n'était pas en danger mais il était trop faible pour s'occuper de lui. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un veille sur lui.

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas aller travailler comme ça et même si tu le voulais, je t'en empêcherais. Mais tu ne vas pas bien et je pense qu'il serait préférable que quelqu'un reste avec toi aujourd'hui.

Dean toussa à nouveau avant de déglutir avec difficulté. Castiel était partagé entre la compassion et le besoin presque irrésistible d'envelopper Dean dans ses bras et de le bercer jusqu'à ce qu'il se rendorme à nouveau. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr que le jeune prostitué apprécierait. Il semblait déjà agacé de le voir là.

\- C'est juste une bonne grippe Cas. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on reste avec moi. Je suis grand tu sais. J'ai déjà été malade. Je gère.

Castiel le regarda une seconde. Il remarqua alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu jusque-là. Dean portait des lunettes. C'était la première qu'il le voyait avec. Il devait sans doute opter pour des lentilles de contact quand il travaillait. Mais ses yeux étaient probablement trop douloureux aujourd'hui pour les porter. Cela le rendait plus adorable encore. Un peu sexy. Même dans son état.

\- Est-ce que Sam est là ? Et si non, est-ce qu'il a prévu de rentrer bientôt ? demanda t-il finalement.

Dean soupira en secouant la tête.

\- Sam est à l'université parce que ses études sont importantes et il ne rentrerait que lorsqu'il aura fini sa journée … soit ce soir, probablement après huit heures. Mais une nouvelle fois, je n'ai pas besoin que mon petit frère veille sur moi parce que j'ai la grippe. Je ne suis plus un enfant. Alors merci d'être venu t'assurer que j'étais toujours en vie mais si tu le permets, je vais te demander de rentrer chez toi et retourner me coucher.

Castiel aurait pu accepter. Il était évident que Dean n'avait pas vraiment envie de le laisser entrer. Mais il était également convaincu que le jeune prostitué avait réellement besoin de quelqu'un. Il finirait très certainement pas regretté d'avoir laissé partir Sam puis Castiel. Ce dernier allait donc devoir insister.

\- Est-ce que tu es allé voir un médecin ? Il pourrait te donner quelque chose pour t'aider à guérir plus vite.

\- J'ai la grippe Castiel. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que les antibiotiques ne sont pas nécessaires dans ce cas-là. Je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à aller voir un médecin pour m'entendre dire qu'il ne peut rien pour moi et que j'ai juste besoin de repos. Je préfère nettement rester au chaud chez moi à dormir.

Castiel devait reconnaître que le jeune prostitué avait raison sur ce point. Mais cela ne l'empêchait d'être inquiet pour lui. Pas parce qu'il avait peur que cela soit plus grave que ce que Dean pensait mais parce qu'il était évident que le jeune prostitué était misérable. Castiel refusait de le laisser souffrir s'il pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour le soulager.

Il tendit la main et la posa rapidement sur le front de Dean. Il était brûlant. Il avait de la fièvre. Il ne s'était donc pas trompé. Il avait besoin de s'hydrater. Besoin de manger quelque chose même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un s'assure qu'il ne manque de rien. C'était décidé. Il allait rester. Que Dean le veuille ou non.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le jeune prostitué quand Castiel retira sa main de son front et entra dans l'appartement sans lui en demander la permission.

\- Je vais rester avec toi aujourd'hui. Tu es malade. Tu as de la fièvre et tu as l'air trop fatigué pour t'occuper de toi. Tu peux me crier dessus ou m'insulter si cela te fait plaisir mais je vais rester. Que tu le veuilles ou non.

Il avait compris avec le temps que Dean avait besoin, parfois, qu'on lui impose les choses sans lui demander son avis. Cela s'appliquait surtout quand il était question de sa santé ou de sa sécurité. C'était la seule manière d'obtenir de lui qu'il coopère. Il protestait et pouvait se montrer récalcitrant. Mais il finissait toujours pas céder.

\- Je pourrais appeler la police tu sais. Tu n'as pas le droit de me forcer comme ça. C'est chez moi ici et je t'ai demandé de partir.

Castiel rit une seconde. Il n'était pas surpris que Dean le menace d'appeler la police et non pas Ellen. Il devait savoir que sa patronne approuverait très certainement la décision de Castiel.

\- Non, tu ne vas pas appeler la police. Ne sois pas ridicule. Je te promets d'être discret. Je vais juste veiller à ce que tu t'hydrates et à ce que tu avales quelque chose.

\- Je n'ai pas faim.

\- Ne fais pas l'enfant Dean. Va t'allonger et laisse moi m'occuper de tout.

Pour donner plus de poids encore à ce qu'il venait de dire, Castiel retira son manteau et ses chaussures. Il signifiait ainsi à Dean qu'il ne repartirait pas. Que rien ne pourrait le convaincre de l'abandonner dans son état. Il fut soulagé quand il entendit le jeune homme soupirer longuement dans son dos. Il était agacé mais il n'allait pas continuer à se battre. Il n'en avait de toute façon clairement pas l'énergie.

\- C'est idiot tu sais. Tu serais payé même si tu rentrais chez toi. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de moi pour ça.

Castiel savait que Dean ne disait pas ça méchamment. Il était juste fatigué, fiévreux et vexé. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais c'était tout de même blessant qu'il puisse parler d'argent quand le jeune chauffeur s'en contrefichait complétement. Ce n'était pas du tout ce qui l'avait motivé à monter le voir. Il n'y avait pas pensé une seule seconde.

\- Je ne fais pas ça pour l'argent. Tu me connais mieux que ça. Je le fais parce que je suis ton ami et que personne ne devrait être seul quand il est malade. Je le fais parce que tu en as besoin et parce que quelque chose me dit que tu en ferais de même si les rôles étaient inversés. Alors tu peux continuer à protester et perdre le peu d'énergie que tu as à me combattre ou tu peux accepter que je sois là et me laisser m'occuper de toi. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'idée qu'on puisse vouloir t'aider mais c'est comme ça.

Dean soupira à nouveau pour marquer son grand agacement avant de passer à côté de Castiel et de prendre la direction du salon. Le jeune chauffeur le suivit et sourit en le voyant se laisser tomber sur le canapé. Il y avait plusieurs paquets de mouchoirs sur la table basse et un oreiller sur l'accoudoir. Le son de la télévision avait été coupé.

\- Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite. Je suis un patient exécrable. Je suis particulièrement désagréable quand je suis malade. Et je ne vais sans doute pas être tendre avec toi. Tu peux encore renoncer bien sûr. Il n'est pas trop tard pour rentrer chez toi.

\- Dean, allonge toi. Je vais aller te préparer quelque chose à manger et tu me feras le plaisir d'essayer d'avaler au moins quelques bouchées. Tu vas également boire un grand verre d'eau. Tu as de la fièvre et tu risques de te déshydrater en transpirant comme ça.

Il se souvenait avoir été aussi malade que Dean par le passé. Et il tenait tous ces conseils de sa mère et de Gabriel. C'était ce qu'eux faisaient pour lui quand il n'allait pas bien. Heureusement pour eux, il était bien plus coopératif que Dean. Il ne protestait pas et les laissait s'occuper de lui. Il aimait même plutôt ça. Cela lui rappelait qu'il était aimé.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai pas faim, protesta le jeune prostitué.

Castiel n'en tint pas compte et se dirigea aussitôt vers la cuisine. Dans son état, Dean ne pouvait pas avaler quoi que ce soit de solide. Une bonne soupe en revanche pourrait lui faire du bien. Mais Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir trouver ce dont il avait besoin dans les placards. Il n'était pas un très bon cuisinier. Et il doutait de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit de comestible. Il aurait été préférable qu'il aille chercher quelque chose au magasin. Mais il savait que Dean ne le laisserait jamais rentrer à son retour. Il allait devoir faire avec ce qu'il avait sous la main.

Il ouvrit le frigo en quête de quelque chose et il sursauta quand Dean reprit la parole depuis le salon.

\- Il y a de la soupe dans le congélateur si c'est ce que tu cherches. Je ne sais pas ce que tu avais en tête mais crois-moi, je refuserais de manger quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il te suffit de la faire réchauffer au microonde quelques minutes. Essaie de ne pas mettre le feu à ma cuisine d'accord ?

Castiel sourit en ouvrant la porte du congélateur. Comme Dean le lui avait dit, il y avait effectivement un tupperware de soupe à l'intérieur. Il le sortit et le plaça dans le microonde. Alors qu'il attendait que la soupe chauffe, il regarda autour de lui. Il avait déjà été dans la cuisine avec le jeune prostitué. Il s'y était déjà senti à l'aise. Mais c'était plus flagrant encore maintenant qu'il était actif. Il avait beau ne pas savoir où chaque choses se trouvaient, il se sentait tout de même à sa place ici. C'était difficile à expliquer. Cela le remplissait d'un bien être qu'il avait rarement connu avant. Il ne voulait pas trop s'attarder dessus mais il appréciait tout de même cette sensation.

Le microonde finit par biper lui indiquer que la soupe était prête. Castiel la sortit et la transvasa dans un bol. Il prit également une cuillère avant de rejoindre Dean dans le salon.

Le jeune homme était allongé sur le canapé, couvert par son plaid et la tête sur son oreiller. Il avait posé ses lunettes à côté de son téléphone sur la table basse. Il avait les mains jointes au niveau de son menton et les jambes visiblement repliées pour que tout son corps soit couvert.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de le trouver absolument adorable. Bien sûr, il ne lui aurait pas dit. Dean aurait probablement protesté. Personne n'était réellement à son avantage ainsi malade. Castiel trouvait toutefois que Dean resait attirant. Mignon et pratiquement irrésistible. Castiel secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées inappropriées avant de s'approcher du canapé où le jeune prostitué était.

\- Redresse toi une minute. Tu vas avaler cette soupe et tu pourrais ensuite dormir.

\- J'ai pas envie.

\- Peu importe. Tu vas faire ce que je te dis. Ou j'appelle ton frère … et Ellen.

Dean se redressa en marmonnant quelque chose que Castiel ne comprit pas mais qui était probablement une insulte quelconque. Il ne le releva pas et attendit patiemment que Dean soit assis pour prendre place à côté de lui. Il posa ensuite le bol de soupe sur ses cuisses et lui tendit la cuillère. Dean la prit d'une main qui tremblait.

\- Désolé mais je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu fais ici. Tu pourrais profiter de ta journée pour faire n'importe quoi d'autre plutôt que d'être enfermé ici avec moi. Je ne vais pas être de bonne compagnie dans mon état. Franchement, c'est stupide.

Castiel aurait effectivement pu rentrer chez lui et profiter de son temps libre pour dessiner et compléter son book. Mais il préférait de loin rester avec le jeune prostitué. Il appréciait sa compagnie, même quand il était aussi grincheux. Et il se sentait bien plus utile ici que chez lui.

\- Ecoute Dean … à chaque fois que j'ai été malade … que ce soit enfant, adolescent ou adulte, quelqu'un est toujours resté avec moi. Ca a été ma mère quand j'étais petit puis mon frère une fois plus grand. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai aimé qu'ils me tiennent compagnie. J'ai apprécié qu'ils me proposent leur aide. Peut être que tu n'as pas l'habitude toi mais je sais que c'est important. Je ne me sentirais pas bien si je partais maintenant. Donc si tu n'acceptes pas mon aide pour toi, fais le pour moi. Dis-toi qu'en me poussant à partir, tu vas également me pousser à m'inquiéter toute la journée et à m'en vouloir.

En inversant ainsi les rôles et en suggérant à Dean qu'il faisait une faveur à Castiel, ce dernier savait qu'il avait une chance de le convaincre d'accepter pour de bon. C'était la grande faiblesse du jeune prostitué. Il faisait toujours en sorte de donner à ses proches ce dont ils avaient besoin. Ce dont ils avaient envie. Et cette fois ne fit pas exception.

\- Ok, tu peux rester mais c'est seulement parce qu'il est évident que tu te sentiras trop coupable si je te mets dehors. Et que je détesterais te savoir chez toi à t'inquiéter pour moi sans raison. Parce que je suis peut être malade mais je ne suis pas mourant. Et je suis parfaitement capable de m'occuper de moi-même.

\- Je n'en doute pas et je te remercie.

Dean haussa alors les épaules avant de commencer à manger. Castiel le regarda faire, amusé et soulagé. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il avait imaginé sa journée mais il était presque sûr qu'il allait l'apprécier. Il aimait être avec Dean. Il aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie. C'était même pus agréable encore que lorsqu'il devait le conduire d'un rendez vous à un autre. Ici, il était avec le vrai Dean. Et Castiel avait l'opportunité de découvrir encore une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. C'était une chance qu'il savait apprécier à sa juste valeur.

* * *

Dean détestait être malade. Il n'aimait pas se sentir faible et vulnérable. Il n'aimait pas aller chez le docteur. Et il redoutait plus que tout les hôpitaux. Il se souvenait être allé voir sa mère juste avant qu'elle ne meurt. Il se souvenait de l'odeur de mort qui y régnait. Des médecins aux regards compatissants. Des infirmières et infirmiers épuisés par le nombre de patients et leur charge de travail. Il se souvenait du regard vide des familles qui attendaient qu'on leur annonce la nouvelle de la mort de l'un de leurs proches. Les pleurs de certains. Les cris des autres. Il se souvenait que son père lui tenait la main alors qu'ils regardaient Mary rendre son dernier souffle. Il se rappelait parfaitement le bip de la machine qui contrôlait les battements de cœur de sa mère. Dean en avait fait des cauchemars pendant des années. Il lui arrivait encore d'en faire, dix huit ans plus tard.

Quand son père avait été conduit à l'hôpital, Dean était venu le voir. Malheureusement, il était arrivé trop tard. John était déjà mort. Il l'était probablement à son arrivée mais personne n'avait jugé bon de l'en avertir avant qu'il ne soit sur place. Il avait vu son corps inanimé sur une table en métal. Ca avait été plus court. Il n'y avait eu aucune attente. Aucun bip de machine. Rien d'autre qu'un silence de mort qui avait réveillé ses souvenirs de Mary. Les cauchemars avaient recommencé de plus belle. Il avait mis plusieurs mois à s'en débarrasser.

Dean avait toujours fait en sorte d'éviter les hôpitaux après ça. Peu importait qu'il souffre ou qu'il se sente vraiment malade. Il préférait encore tenter de se soigner par lui-même que d'aller dans un endroit où il avait vu deux de ses proches mourir.

Quand il sentit les premiers signes de sa grippe, il le garda pour lui. Il commençait à être courbatu et sa gorge le démangeait. Mais il préférait mettre cela sur le compte de sa fatigue et du travail. Il ne put toutefois pas l'ignorer très longtemps.

La nuit qui suivit les premiers symptômes, il se réveilla avec de la fièvre. Il commença à tousser et sa gorge était atrocement douloureuse. Il avait également un sérieux mal de crâne. Il était malade. Il était temps pour lui de l'accepter. Il refusait toutefois d'aller voir le médecin. Il était convaincu qu'il s'agissait d'une simple grippe. Elle se guérirait seule avec un peu de repos.

Sam lui ordonna de rester à l'appartement quand il le vit le lendemain. Dean aurait bien sûr préféré aller travailler mais il était contagieux et dans son état, il n'était pas vraiment attirant. Il n'avait même pas réussi à mettre ses lentilles de contact. Il ne donnerait envie à personne comme ça. Il accepta donc de prendre sa journée. Il refusa en revanche que Sam reste avec lui. Il devait aller à l'université. Ses études étaient importantes et Dean avait sacrifié beaucoup pour qu'il puisse les mener à bout. Il ne le laisserait pas manquer un seul jour pour lui. Surtout pas quand il pouvait parfaitement se débrouiller seul.

Il se coucha sur le canapé dès que Sam fut parti. Il alluma la télévision mais le son lui agressait les oreilles et alimentait sa migraine. Il le coupa donc et s'enveloppa dans un plaid en espérant parvenir à s'endormir.

Il fut réveillé par le bip de son téléphone. Quand il regarda le message, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié de prévenir Castiel. Il lui répondit donc de façon succincte avant de jeter son portable sur la table basse et de remonter son plaid jusqu'à son coup pour combattre les frissons qui parcouraient l'ensemble de son corps.

Il sursauta quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il regretta de s'être levé et d'être allé ouvrir quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Castiel. De toute évidence, il était venu voir comment il allait. Dean ne voulait pas qu'il le voit dans cet état. Il se sentait mal et il ne ressemblait probablement pas à grand-chose. Il avait ses lunettes sur le nez, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux fiévreux et le front couvert de sueur. Il n'avait pas eu le courage de prendre une douche. Il devait être repoussant.

Castiel insista pourtant pour rester et lui tenir compagnie. Dean tenta de l'en dissuader. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on veille sur lui. Il était en sécurité chez lui et il avait juste la grippe. Il n'était pas en danger de mort. Castiel ne le laissa toutefois pas le convaincre de partir. Il avait des arguments que Dean n'écouta que d'une oreille. Il tenait à peine debout et il n'avait pas la force de débattre avec lui. Il finit donc par abandonner. Si Castiel voulait rester, il ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher.

Il était difficile pour lui d'accepter que le jeune chauffeur puisse le voir aussi vulnérable et faible. Il aimait donner l'image de quelqu'un que rien ne peut atteindre. Même à ses amis. IL aurait réagi de la même manière si c'était Charlie qui s'était présentée chez lui. Il aurait cherché à la mettre dehors de la même façon. Elle ne se serait d'ailleurs probablement pas laissé faire non plus.

Il retourna s'installer sur le canapé et se couvrit avec son plaid. Il avait envie de dormir. Il avait envie d'oublier qu'il était malade et de se réveiller guéri et en pleine forme. Il ne voulait pas parler.

Mais Castiel était dans la cuisine et semblait chercher quelque chose à lui faire manger. Dean aurait pu le laisser fouiller ses placards pour lui donner une leçon. Mais le bruit renforçait sa migraine. Et maintenant que le jeune chauffeur avait parlé de lui faire manger quelque chose, il avait envie de la soupe qui se trouvait dans le congélateur. C'était la même recette que sa mère avait faite à chaque qu'il était malade quand il était enfant. La même qu'il avait préparé pour Sam à chaque fois qu'il n'était pas en forme. C'était un réconfort dont il avait bien besoin à cet instant précis. Il l'indiqua donc à Castiel et se redressa finalement quand ce dernier lui apporta son bol.

Manger était une vraie torture. Dean avait la sensation que sa gorge était littéralement en feu. IL avait du mal à déglutir. Mais chaque bouchée lui faisait du bien. Elle lui rappelait une époque où il était insouciant et où il avait encore ses deux parents. Une époque où la maladie n'était pas forcément synonyme de mort dans son esprit.

Il pouvait sentir le regard de Castiel sur lui. Il savait que son ami était là pour l'aider. Qu'il ne cherchait pas à l'embêter. Juste à s'assurer qu'il s'occupait correctement de lui. Il avait de bonnes intentions. Et Dean s'en voulait un peu d'avoir été aussi dur avec lui à son arrivée. Castiel ne méritait pas ça. Pas quand il se montrait aussi gentil avec lui.

\- Tu avais raison. Ca fait du bien de manger, souffla t-il entre deux bouchées.

Il vit Castiel sourire du coin de l'œil. Il se sentait alors obligé de lui en dire plus.

\- Cette soupe … c'était la recette de ma mère. Elle la préparait à chaque fois que j'étais malade quand j'était petit. Elle prenait toujours sa journée pour rester avec moi et elle me la préparait pour que je me sente mieux. C'était un rituel que j'ai choisi de continuer pour Sam. Il n'a pas connu notre mère. Il avait quatre mois quand elle est morte et … je me suis toujours dit qu'en faisant comme elle, il aurait la sensation qu'elle était toujours un peu là.

Il n'avait pas prévu de s'ouvrir ainsi mais les mots lui avaient échappé. C'était quelque chose qui arrivait souvent quand il était avec Castiel. Ce n'était pas uniquement du au fait qu'il était fatigué. Il ressentait la même chose à chaque fois. Le jeune chauffeur le mettait à l'aise et sans rien faire ou dire, il parvenait à le convaincre que se confier était une bonne chose. Il ne savait pas trop quelle conclusion en tirer pour le moment.

\- C'est pour ça que j'ai insisté pour que ce soit cette soupe et pas autre chose. Je ne doute pas que tu aurais été capable de préparer quelque chose … j'avais juste besoin que … ce soit ça.

\- Tu surestimes clairement mes capacités en cuisine. Si tu n'avais pas eu cette soupe au congélateur, tu aurais probablement mangé du pain. Je suis incapable de faire quoi que ce soit de comestible.

Dean sourit, amusé. Castiel était drôle. Il était doux et incroyablement gentil. Il était compréhensif et absolument pas rancunier. Il était absolument parfait. Dean s'en rendait un peu plus compte jours après jours. Et si cela compliquait la situation pour lui, à cet instant précis, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Il termina sa soupe puis reposa le bol sur la table basse. Il se rallongea ensuite et donna la télécommande de la télévision à Castiel. S'il restait alors que le jeune prostitué dormait, il méritait d'avoir au moins quelque chose pour l'occuper. Dean s'en voulait déjà suffisamment de le priver d'une journée qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour faire quelque chose d'agréable.

Il tenta de trouver une position confortable mais c'était difficile avec Castiel à l'autre bout du canapé. Il ne pouvait pas étendre ses jambes. Et son oreiller était trop dur. Il avait mal à la nuque et la sensation que son cerveau battait à l'intérieur de son crâne. Il se tourna sur le dos mais ce n'était pas mieux. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel.

Il regarda la télévision mais Dean pouvait sentir qu'il le surveillait toujours. Le jeune prostitué hésita alors à retourner au lit. Il serait certainement bien dans sa chambre, sous ses couvertures et sans le bruit de la télévision pour l'agacer. Mais cela signifiait laisser Castiel seul. Il avait confiance en lu bien sûr. Ce n'était pas ça le problème. Il ne voulait juste pas l'abandonner. Il se redressa et réfléchit une seconde.

Il finit par avoir une idée brillante. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr que le jeune chauffeur apprécie. Il avait néanmoins tenu à être là et lui avait assuré qu'il ferait tout pour qu'il se sente mieux. Il allait donc devoir accepter de jouer le rôle de l'oreiller.

\- On est d'accord sur le fait que tu es là pour m'aider non ?

Castiel tourna le visage vers lui, les sourcils froncés. Il ne semblait pas comprendre où le jeune prostitué voulait en venir mais il hocha tout de même la tête.

\- Parfait alors tu vas me servir d'oreiller. Et tu ne te plaindras pas … même quand ta cuisse s'engourdira. Si tu me réveilles alors que j'ai réussi à m'endormir, je ne serais vraiment pas content. C'est compris ?

Castiel hocha la tête à nouveau. Cette fois, il souriait. Il semblait content de voir que Dean acceptait son aide. Qu'il ne cherchait plus à le repousser. Le jeune prostitué ne soutint pas son regard trop longtemps. Il n'aimait pas la sensation que cela créait dans son estomac.

Il se rallongea et cette fois, posa la tête sur la cuisse de Castiel. C'était bien mieux ainsi. Il pouvait étendre ses jambes par-dessus l'accoudoir. Installé sur le dos, il était parfaitement confortable. Mais il avait également conscience de sa proximité avec l'entrejambe de Castiel et le fait que cette position le forçait à ne voir que le jeune chauffeur. Ce fut pire encore quand ce dernier posa la main sur son ventre. C'était par-dessus le plaid et son tee shirt. C'était un geste parfaitement innocent. Mais c'était également intime et sans doute plus le comportement d'un petit ami que d'un ami. Dean ne s'endormirait jamais comme ça. Pas avec l'odeur de Castiel qui emplissait ses narines et le poids de sa main sur son ventre. Ce n'était peut être pas une idée aussi brillante que ça. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas reculer maintenant. Castiel sentirait aussitôt son malaise et poserait des questions. Dean ne voulait surtout pas avoir à lui expliquer.

\- Ca va mieux comme ça ? demanda Castiel en lui souriant.

Dean aurait pu se perdre dans son regard. Dans le bleu absolument incroyable de ses yeux. Il aurait pu passer des heures à étudier son visage. A en dessiner mentalement les contours. Mais il refusait de s'aventurer sur un terrain aussi dangereux.

\- Je suis toujours malade mais au moins je suis à l'aise.

\- Personne n'aime être malade Dean. Mais tout le monde l'est un jour ou l'autre. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu imagines mais rassure toi … ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai vu dans cet état que mon opinion de toi va changer.

C'était en partie ce que Dean redoutait. Mais ce n'était pas son principal problème. Et il avait envie que Castiel comprenne. Il avait envie de lui expliquer pourquoi il détestait autant être malade. Ce n'était pas seulement une question d'image.

\- Je sais que tu … tu ne te serviras pas de mon état aujourd'hui pour te moquer de moi demain mais … je déteste être malade. Pas juste parce que ça me donne la sensation d'être un boulot mais aussi … et surtout d'ailleurs parce que je … depuis que j'ai vu ma mère tomber malade du jour au lendemain et mourir en seulement quatre petits mois sans que personne ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter. Et je sais que je ne suis pas mourant. Je sais que j'ai juste une vilaine grippe mais … à chaque fois que je tombe malade je pense à elle. Les premiers jours, c'était … elle était juste fatiguée. Elle pensait ne rien avoir de grave. Elle n'est même pas allée voir le médecin. Mais ça ne s'est pas arrangé et rapidement, elle n'avait plus la force de se lever le matin. Elle a fini par faire des examens. C'était déjà trop tard.

Castiel commença doucement à lui caresser le ventre et Dean ferma les yeux une seconde pour apprécier le geste. Ce n'était pas destiné à le séduire. Le jeune chauffeur voulait juste le réconforter. Et Dean en avait bien trop besoin pour réfléchir aux conséquences que cela pourrait avoir ensuite.

\- Si tu es vraiment inquiet Dean, je peux te conduire chez le médecin. Je peux même te conduire à l'hôpital. Tu as peut être juste besoin de t'entendre dire que ce n'est rien. Que tu es en parfaite santé.

Le jeune prostitué secoua aussitôt la tête en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Non, je … les hôpitaux me terrifient Cas. Les docteurs aussi. Je les évite autant que possible. Je … quand j'y vais, j'ai toujours l'impression que je n'en ressortirais jamais … comme ma mère. Je peux te promettre que je me sens bien mieux ici et avec toi. Je sais que je ne vais pas mourir. Mais être malade réveille des souvenirs douloureux auxquels je n'aime pas penser. C'est tout.

Castiel sembla comprendre et n'insista pas. Dean en fut considérablement soulagé. Sam savait tout ça. Jamais il n'insistait pour l'emmener consulter un quelconque docteur. Lui aussi détestait les hôpitaux. S'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir été là à la mort de leur mère, il se souvenait parfaitement du jours où ils étaient venus pour leur père. Et il était au moins aussi terrifié que Dean par les hôpitaux.

\- D'accord Dean. Je comprends. Mais tu devrais essayer de dormir. Je suis sûr que tu te sentiras mieux ensuite.

Le jeune prostitué aurait aimé en être capable. Mais entre la fièvre, les courbatures et la proximité de Castiel, il ne parvenait pas à s'endormir. Il hocha toutefois la tête avant de se tourner sur le côté pour poser les yeux sur la télévision. La main de Castiel passa de son ventre à ses hanches et Dean l'apprécia tout en faisant de son mieux pour l'ignorer.

\- Il n'y a rien de bien passionnant à cette heure ci à la télévision. Et si toutefois tu avais envie de faire autre chose … du genre … autrement que de veiller sur moi, tu peux toujours partir. Je ne t'en voudrais pas.

\- Je crois que je vais rester ici. Je détesterais avoir à te priver de ton oreiller. Et puis tu es bien trop adorable avec tes lunettes pour que je me prive de cette vision. Je ne savais même pas que tu en portais.

Dean grimaça. Il détestait ses lunettes. Dès qu'il avait pu opter pour des lentilles, il l'avait fait sans hésiter. Mais ses yeux étaient bien trop douloureux ce matin pour essayer. Et sans ses lunettes, il ne parvenait pas à voir la télévision.

\- Je suis myope si tu veux tout savoir. Mais je trouve qu'elles me donnent l'air trop … sérieux. Je ne les porte presque jamais. Et si tu te moques de moi à cause d'elles, je peux te garantir que tu me le paieras tôt ou tard.

\- Je t'ai dit que je les trouvais adorable. Tu as l'air d'un … bibliothécaire sexy avec.

Dean rit une seconde avant de réaliser que Castiel avait effectivement dit qu'il le trouvait adorable. Deux fois. Mais il cherchait probablement à faire une plaisanterie. Pour détendre l'atmosphère après que le jeune prostitué ait parlé de la mort de sa mère. Il n'y avait rien de plus à tirer de ses propos.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu regardes trop de pornos. Ca n'existe pas dans la vraie vie les bibliothécaires sexy. Mais si c'est ton truc, je ne te juge pas.

\- Peut être que tu devrais fréquenter plus souvent les bibliothèque Dean. Tu serais étonné.

Dean rit à nouveau, amusé. Il était tellement facile de plaisanter ainsi avec Castiel. Cela lui semblait tout aussi naturel que de le faire avec Sam ou Charlie. Dean n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être aussi bien avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines. Mais Castiel avait ce don de se faire apprécier et accepter sans problème. C'était peut être juste du au fait qu'il était quelqu'un de bien.

\- Tu sais j'allais te remercier d'être resté et de m'avoir forcé à l'accepter mais si c'est pour t'entendre te moquer de moi et de mes lunettes … ou me contredire sur ce que je dis alors … peut être que je vais attendre encore un peu pour te remercier.

Castiel rit à son tour et Dean ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce son. Plus il passait de temps avec Castiel et plus il appréciait de nouvelles choses chez lui. Il était en tout point parfait. Dean aurait aimé que cela ne soit pas le cas. Ca aurait plus simple pour lui.

\- C'est toi qui crois à tort que je me moque de toi. Je n'ai rien dit dans ce sens. Et franchement, je suis un peu vexé que tu puisses me croire capable de me moquer de quelqu'un clairement en état de faiblesse.

\- Je ne suis en état de faiblesse. Je suis juste malade. Attends que je sois guéri et je te le prouverais.

\- Si tu le dis Dean. Maintenant, dors.

\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner. Je fais ce que je veux.

Castiel ne répondit pas et se contenta de retirer sa main de sa hanche pour la poser sur sa joue. Dean sentit alors un frisson lui parcourir la totalité du corps. Un frisson qui n'avait strictement rien à voir avec la fièvre. Heureusement pour lui, Castiel ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il ferma finalement les yeux alors que le jeune chauffeur caressait doucement sa joue du bout des doigts. C'était parfait. Sans doute ce que n'importe qui à sa place aurait voulu en se réveillant aussi malade. Mais pour Dean, c'était avant tout une mauvaise nouvelle. Parce qu'il savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Il n'était pas stupide. Il pouvait se voiler la face autant qu'il le voulait, il était évident que l'effet que Castiel avait sur lui ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule explication. Il refusait juste de l'admettre. Ca ne l'empêchait pas de le savoir.

Il ne lutta pas quand le sommeil l'emporta finalement. Il se sentait bien. A l'aise. En sécurité. Choyé et apprécié. Il savait qu'il le devait à Castiel. Il le regretterait probablement dès qu'il irait mieux mais pour le moment, il avait juste envie d'apprécier ce moment. De profiter de la gentillesse du jeune chauffeur. De prétendre qu'il n'avait pas à craindre ce qu'il commençait à ressentir. Que ses sentiments n'étaient pas trop forts et trop intenses pour le genre de relation qu'ils étaient en droit d'avoir. Il voulait faire comme si. C'était probablement juste « reculer pour mieux sauter ». Mais il était malade. Il était épuisé et il n'avait pas la force de lutter. Il ferait le point quand il irait mieux. Il prendrait le temps d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer. Pour le moment, il voulait juste dormir. Et laisser Castiel veiller sur lui pendant son sommeil.


	16. Petits plaisirs

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 16. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas posté jeudi. Sans rentrer dans les détails, j'ai perdu mon chien et j'ai des difficultés à surmonter cette épreuve. Certains ne pourront peut être pas comprendre mais voilà ... c'était un membre de ma famille, mon bébé et je ne parviens pas à penser à autre chose. **

**Je poste aujourd'hui mais je vais prendre quelques jours. Je ne pense pas reposter cette semaine. Je serais donc de retour la semaine prochaine. J'espère que vous comprendrez. **

**Je vous remercie pour vos messages. Je les ai lu même si je n'y ai pas répondu. **

**A lundi prochain alors. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**U + Ur hand de Pink**

**Chapitre 16 : Petits plaisirs**

_« Picorer tous les petits plaisirs jusqu'à ce que le grand bonheur arrive … et s'il n'arrive pas, on aura au moins joui de tous les petits bonheurs. »_

_Théodor Fontane_

Dean avait fini par vaincre sa grippe et par se sentir mieux. La journée passée en compagnie de Castiel l'avait beaucoup aidé. Le jeune chauffeur l'avait forcé à boire pour rester hydraté, avait veillé à ce qu'il n'abuse pas des antidouleurs, à ce qu'il mange un peu et surtout à ce qu'il dorme suffisamment pour rependre des forces. Il n'était parti que lorsque Sam était rentré. Et Dean avait vu dans le regard de son frère la surprise de voir Castiel là. Il n'avait toutefois pas posé de questions et pas de sous-entendus gênants. Il attendait peut être juste que son frère aille mieux pour lancer un interrogatoire.

Deux jours plus tard, Dean se sentait à nouveau en pleine forme. Il était prêt à reprendre le travail et impatient de retrouver Castiel. Le jeune chauffeur n'était pas revenu le voir après cette journée. Il avait proposé de le faire mais Dean se sentait déjà mieux le soir même. Il n'était pas utile que Castiel perde son temps à nouveau à veiller sur lui pendant des heures.

Son retour au travail fut marqué par l'annonce qu'un nouveau client souhaitait le rencontrer. Comme toujours, il avait contacté Ellen pour organiser un premier rendez vous avec elle. Dean avait entendu qu'elle lui donne le feu vert pour le rencontrer à son tour en présence de sa patronne. L'homme lui avait fait une bonne impression. Il était gentil, calme et semblait réellement vouloir Dean et personne d'autre. Le jeune prostitué était flatté comme toujours. Il était tout à fait prêt à l'accepter comme client. Ils discutèrent de ce dont il avait envie. Des choses qu'il aimait en matière de sexe. Dean fut agréablement surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'avait aucune attente spéciale, aucune exigence particulière ni rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il serait un client facile à satisfaire et Dean était tout à fait partant pour prendre un premier rendez-vous avec lui.

Ils fixèrent une date ensemble. John semblait impatient. Dean avait heureusement un créneau seulement quelques jours plus tard. Ils s'entendirent sur ce jour et John remercia le jeune prostitué pendant de longues minutes. Il semblait timide et impressionné par lui. Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de l'être.

Le jour du rendez-vous, Dean était un peu nerveux. C'était toujours comme ça comme il voyait un nouveau client seul pour la première fois. Il n'avait pas peur de John qui lui avait fait bonne impression et avait également reçu l'aval d'Ellen. Mais il n'en savait pas beaucoup sur lui. Et un premier rendez vous déterminait toujours comment les suivants se dérouleraient. Il avait toujours un peu de ne pas être suffisamment performant. De décevoir son client. Ou de le pousser à ne plus jamais faire appel à lui. Ca n'était jamais arrivé jusque là mais il continuait pourtant d'angoisser un peu à chaque fois. C'était plus fort que lui.

Castiel avait été informé par Ellen pour ce rendez-vous. Même si leur patronne avait donné son aval, elle continuait à se méfier jusqu'à ce que le premier rendez vous soit terminé et que Dean lui confirme que leur première impression était la bonne. Castiel avait sans doute du s'entendre dire qu'il devait être plus vigilent encore que d'ordinaire. Ce qu'il aurait probablement fait même si on ne le lui avait pas demandé.

Dean lut le stress sur son visage dès qu'il monta en voiture. Il était évident que son ami était conscient de la responsabilité qui pesait sur ses épaules. Du rôle important qu'il aurait à jouer. Dean allait devoir en toucher deux mots à Ellen. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle puisse ainsi mettre la pression à Castiel sans raison.

Il tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en plaisantant sur le temps, Sammy et la façon dont Castiel conduisait trop prudemment à son goût. Il n'obtint qu'un vague sourire qui ne le satisfaisait pas. Castiel n'aurait pas du avoir à s'inquiéter autant. Dean était sûr que John ne poserait aucun problème. Il avait vraiment eu un bon feeling avec lui.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'Ellen t'a dit pour que tu sois aussi stressé mais je peux te garantir que John m'a tout l'air doux comme un agneau. Alors bien sûr, je ne peux pas jurer qu'il ne me fera pas mentir mais … il est inutile de s'inquiéter avant même de l'avoir vu.

Puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à détendre l'atmosphère, il avait opté pour attaqué le problème et crever l'abcès. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Castiel soit aussi stressé en rencontrant John. C'était contre-productif.

\- Elle m'a dit d'être sur mes gardes … de me montrer plus vigilent encore parce qu'il est nouveau et que tu le connais à peine. Elle ne m'a pas mis la pression si c'est ce que tu penses. Ca, je parviens très bien à le faire seul.

\- Cas, tout ira bien …

\- Sans doute oui. Mais je ne serais vraiment rassuré que quand j'aurais vu de mes propres yeux qu'il est comme tu me le décris. Et en attendait, je vais rester sur mes gardes. Tu devrais l'être toi aussi. Et tu dois d'ailleurs me promettre que si j'ai le moindre doute, tu ne t'opposeras pas à moi cette fois … pas comme …

\- Avec Rick, oui je sais. Et je te le promets Cas. Si tu me dis qu'on annule, je l'accepterais … même si je pense que ce n'est pas la bonne décision. C'est toi et toi seul qui aura le dernier mot. L'histoire avec Rick m'a servi de leçon. Je te le promets.

Castiel sembla rassuré de l'entendre. Dean s'en voulait pour ce qui était arrivé la dernière fois. Il savait que c'était uniquement de sa faute. Et il s'était promis de ne jamais reproduire cette erreur. Il était évident que c'était exactement ce que Castiel avait voulu l'entendre dire. Dean sourit, content d'avoir réussi à le déstresser un peu.

John avait réservé une chambre dans l'hôtel le plus cher du centre-ville. Comme beaucoup, il avait opté pour un dernier étage. Une suite immense qui symbolisait la fortune qu'il possédait. Dean n'était pas forcément un grand amateur des endroits luxueux. Il les trouvait souvent impersonnel et froid. Mais il devait reconnaître que les lits étaient généralement très confortables. Et dans sa situation, c'était un plus non négligeable.

Comme à chaque fois, ils montèrent directement dans l'ascenseur puis firent le chemin jusqu'à la chambre en silence. Castiel jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Dean avant qu'il ne frappe. Ce dernier hocha la tête comme pour sceller un pacte silencieux puis frappa finalement.

Il ne pensait vraiment pas avoir le moindre problème avec John. Il comprit son erreur dès que son client ouvrit la porte. Car même sans qu'il ait parlé, Dean sentit l'alcool dans son souffle. Il avait les yeux de quelqu'un qui n'en était définitivement pas à son premier verre. John était complètement ivre.

Le jeune prostitué ne voulait pas partir sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer. Il voulait croire qu'il s'agissait juste d'une erreur due au stress et à sa timidité. Il entra donc dans la chambre, Castiel sur les talons.

John semblait enchanté de le voir. Bien plus à l'aise que lors de leur première rencontre. Mais il vacillait et titubait devant eux. Dean sut alors qu'il ne resterait pas. Castiel ne le laisserait jamais rester seul avec un homme dans son état.

\- Tu as bu ? demanda t-il en regardant John tituber jusqu'au bar pour se servir un nouveau verre.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules mais ne nia pas.

\- J'étais nerveux. J'ai juste voulu me donner un peu de courage.

Dean avait donc vu juste. John avait tenté de combattre sa timidité et son stress avec de l'alcool. Il avait lui-même eu recours à l'alcool par le passé quand il était angoissé ou juste truste. Il savait toutefois que ce n'était pas une solution. Et les règles d'Ellen étaient claires. Elles avaient été expliquées à John. Dean n'accepta jamais de rester avec un client ivre ou sous l'emprise d'une quelconque drogue.

\- Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est contre les règles mais je … j'avais … je ne sais pas à quoi j'ai pensé en commençant à boire. J'étais … tu m'impressionnes et tu … c'est la première fois que j'ai recours aux services d'un professionnel. Je ne savais pas comment me comporter ou quoi faire et … j'ai bêtement pensé que boire un verre m'aiderait à oublier mes angoisses.

\- Mais tu as bu bien plus qu'un verre, constata Dean.

John hocha la tête. Il semblait vraiment regretté son choix. Le jeune prostitué avait presque envie de lui pardonner. Peut être de rester un peu avec lui pour qu'il ne se sente pas abandonné. Il n'aimait pas l'idée de le punir trop durement. Il ne représentait pas un danger pour lui. Il pouvait le sentir.

\- Je suis désolé mais Dean ne restera pas. Les règles sont claires et elles vous ont été expliqué quand vous avez signé le contrat. Je vais devoir annuler ce rendez-vous.

Dean trouvait Castiel un peu trop froid et trop sérieux pour la situation. Mais il pouvait comprendre. Il cherchait avant tout à se montrer professionnel. Et le jeune prostitué lui avait promis de ne pas le contredire. Il ferait ce que Castiel déciderait. Même s'il n'était pas d'accord.

\- Je sais que j'ai commis une erreur et je sais que vous êtes en droit d'annuler le rendez vous mais je peux vous promettre que je suis encore parfaitement lucide. J'ai juste bu deux ou trois verres pour me détendre. Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal.

Dean doutait que John n'ait bu que deux ou trois verres comme il le prétendait. Il était évident qu'il avait du en boire bien plus. Mais il était inutile de le lui dire. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort. Et il regretterait sans doute tout cela dès qu'il serait sobre. C'était une punition suffisante.

\- Vous tenez à peine debout et désolé mais je ne sais rien de vous. Je ne vais certainement pas laisser Dean seul avec un homme ivre. Rien ne me garantit que l'alcool ne vous rend pas agressif. C'est un risque que je refuse de prendre … et que je refuse de faire courir à Dean. Une nouvelle fois, je suis désolé mais je …

\- Qui êtes vous pour prendre cette décision ? C'est Dean que je paye … pas vous. Vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire que la situation. Je tolère déjà votre présence. Estimez-vous heureux.

Dean pouvait sentir que la situation allait dégénérer s'il ne faisait rien. John avait beau assurer être lucide, il n'en avait pas l'air. Son agressivité était uniquement du à l'alcool. Et c'était la preuve que Castiel avait raison. Il était temps pour le jeune prostitué de le soutenir.

\- John, il a raison. Castiel est le seul ici à pouvoir prendre cette décision mais pour ce que ça vaut, je suis de son avis. Désolé mais ce rendez-vous n'aura pas lieu.

Il s'était attendu à ce que John se mette à lui crier dessus. Ou peut être qu'il le supplie. Mais il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ce qu'il se jette sur Castiel comme il le fit une seconde plus tard. Dean se prépara à intervenir quand John parvint à pousser le jeune chauffeur violemment contre la porte mais il n'eut pas à le faire. Ce dernier prit rapidement le dessus et asséna un coup de poing dans le visage de John. Dean resta statufié, fasciné par la rapidité à laquelle Castiel avait réagi. Il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver incroyablement sexy à cet instant précis.

\- Si vous recommencez, je vous frapperais à nouveau, lança le jeune chauffeur.

Le coup de poing eut le mérite de faire réaliser à John qu'il était allé trop loin. Il dévisagea Castiel puis Dean avant de s'éloigner d'eux rapidement. Il commença à ramasser ses affaires avant de leur faire face à nouveau.

\- Je … je suis désolé. Ce … ce que je viens de faire ne me ressemble pas du tout et … j'espère que vous pourrez me le pardonner. Je vais vous laisser et … profitez de la chambre. Je l'ai payé pour les deux heures … vous … je veux que restiez pour … voyez le comme une volonté de ma part de me racheter et … enfin … je suis vraiment désolé.

Dean n'eut pas le temps de réagir ou de dire quoi que ce soit avant que John ne quitte la chambre précipitamment. Il était évident qu'il se sentait coupable. Il savait qu'il avait commis une erreur qui lui couterait cher. Car si Dean n'était pas contre l'idée de lui donner une seconde chance, Ellen ne le verrait certainement pas de cet œil. Quiconque ne respectait pas le contrat était aussitôt banni de sa liste de clients. John ne ferait pas exception. Peu importait les excuses qu'il aurait.

\- Je … tu veux qu'on y aille, demanda alors Castiel, le tirant de ses songes.

Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de détourner les yeux pour regarder autour de lui. Il était dans une des suites les plus luxueuses de la ville. Il n'avait pas à travailler et l'endroit était déjà payé pour les deux prochaines heures. John leur avait demandé de rester. Dean avait bien envie d'en profiter un peu. Il n'avait jamais vraiment l'occasion de le faire. C'était une opportunité unique.

\- On est bien ici non ? Et … la chambre est payée … je n'ai pas de rendez vous avant cette après-midi. On pourrait peut être en profiter un peu.

Castiel ne semblait pas vraiment emballé. Dean était toutefois prêt à insister un peu. Il avait très envie de rester dans cette chambre. De profiter de ce moment. Il ne voyait pas quel mal il pouvait y avoir.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit très judicieux … John pourrait avoir …

\- Cas … autant j'étais de ton avis concernant le rendez vous autant là je suis obligé de t'interrompre. John n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant. C'est juste un idiot qui a pris une décision particulièrement stupide. Il s'est excusé et on sait toi et moi que de toute façon, je ne le reverrais jamais. Mais je sais qu'il était sincère en nous demandant de rester. Et franchement, j'estime le mériter. Toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Castiel réfléchit une seconde avant d'hocher finalement la tête. Dean lui sourit, content. Il avança ensuite dans la suite en observant chaque recoin, chaque petite chose laissées là pour les clients. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait complètement oublié de dire quelque chose d'important à Castiel.

\- Merci au fait … merci pour ce que tu as fait et je sais que tu vas sans doute protester et m'assurer que tu n'as rien fait de particulier mais … le simple fait que tu puisses penser à ma sécurité avant tout c'est … ça me touche alors voilà … merci.

Castiel sourit enfin. Il semblait enfin avoir mis de côté son stress. Il paraissait détendu. Dean lui fit alors signe de le suivre dans la chambre. Il la visita rapidement avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Il était particulièrement confortable. Comme toujours dans ces hôtels.

\- Et franchement … une nouvelle fois, je me suis rendu compte que ta présence était une bonne chose parce que … je pense que si j'avais été seul, j'aurais sans doute tenté de lui laisser une chance. Il est évident qu'il ne mentait pas. Il a bu seulement parce qu'il était stressé. Ca n'excuse pas le fait qu'il ait été ivre à notre arrivée … et certainement pas le fait non plus qu'il ait tenté de te frapper mais ceci explique cela comme on dit et … j'ai un peu de peine pour lui.

\- Dean, il savait qu'il prenait un risque en buvant. Il le savait parce qu'Ellen le lui a dit. C'était écrit dans votre contrat. Il l'a accepté. Il ne peut s'en prendre qu'à lui. Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir de la peine pour lui.

Dean savait bien que Castiel avait raison. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir réellement de la peine pour John. C'était avant tout quelqu'un de seul et de truste. Quelqu'un qui avait fini par avoir trop peur des autres pour tenter de rencontrer quelqu'un. Il était effrayé par les relations humaines. Il était maladroit et timide. A la limite de l'agoraphobie. Il était pourtant gentil et doux. Il ne méritait pas de finir sa vie seul. Dean aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir l'aider.

\- Sans doute mais je … je sais qu'il va s'en vouloir. Je sais qu'il va regretter ce qu'il a fait. Et je sais aussi qu'Ellen va faire en sorte qu'il soit sur la liste noir dans toutes les autres agences de la ville. Elle ne pardonne pas facilement. Il ne pourra pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre que moi et je … je trouve ça juste triste pour lui. J'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement.

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean savait qu'il n'était probablement pas du même avis que lui. Il ne voyait pas les choses sous le même angle. Et il ne servait à rien de débattre éternellement. Il ne servait à rien de discuter de tout. Ellen ferait ce qu'elle estimait avoir à faire et Dean ne pourrait pas l'en empêcher. Il n'allait pas de laisser abattre. Il avait une suite luxueuse à disposition pour un peu plus d'une heure trente. Il était tout à fait déterminé à en profiter. Et il savait parfaitement par quoi il voulait commencer. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr que Castiel soit partant. Il allait quand même le lui proposer au cas où.

\- Tu sais quoi … je ne veux pas penser à John toute la journée. Je ne veux pas me morfondre sur quelque chose que je ne maitrise de toute façon pas. J'ai envie de faire autre chose … j'ai envie de profiter du cadeau qu'il m'a fait … et je vais commencer par aller me prélasser dans le magnifique jacuzzi qui se trouve là-bas. Tu es libre de m'accompagner si tu en as envie.

Dean avait un péché mignon qu'il ne confessait que très rarement. Après une journée difficile ou fatigante, il aimait plus que tout se faire couler un bain et laisser l'eau chaude évacuer toute la tension accumulée. C'était pour ça qu'il avait insisté pour prendre un appartement avec une baignoire. Sam s'en fichait de son côté. Mais Dean n'avait fait aucune concession sur ce point.

Et l'idée de passer une heure dans le jacuzzi lui plaisait énormément. L'hôtel fournissait des maillots de bains. Il y en avait deux. C'était parfait.

\- Tu viens ? lança t-il à l'intention de Castiel.

Ce dernier grimaça une seconde avant de secouer la tête. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Il aimait l'idée de voir le jeune chauffeur à moitié nu. De passer une heure dans un jacuzzi avec lui. C'était à la fois romantique et sexy. Surtout après la démonstration de force que Castiel lui avait offert. Dean devait reconnaître qu'il était toujours un peu excité par ce qu'il avait vu. Et s'il ne tenterait rien, conclure ce moment par un Castiel uniquement vêtu d'un maillot de bien n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

\- Je crois que je préfère rester au sec. Je vais te tenir compagnie mais depuis l'extérieur du jacuzzi si cela ne te dérange pas.

Dean haussa les épaules même s'il était effectivement déçu. Il entra ensuite dans la salle de bains, retira ses vêtements puis enfila le maillot de bain fourni par l'hôtel. Il ne s'agit pas d'un caleçon ou même d'un boxer. Et il était particulièrement moulant. Oh Dean aurait vraiment adoré voir Castiel avec. Ce serait peut être pour une prochaine fois.

Il remarqua le regard que le jeune chauffeur lui lança quand il sortit de la salle de bains. Il n'était pas étonné. Il savait parfaitement que la maillot de bains ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination. Et qu'il le mettait énormément en valeur. C'était presque indécent. Et cela l'amusait au plus haut point.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda t-il une dernière fois en allumant l'eau.

Castiel déglutit avec peine avant d'hocher la tête. Dean soupira, toujours déçu puis se glissa dans le jacuzzi. Il soupira de plaisir quand l'eau chaude l'enveloppa. Il alluma les jets dans son dos puis s'installa confortablement et posa ses yeux sur Castiel. Il semblait un peu inconfortable sur sa chaise. Dean était presque sûr de savoir pourquoi. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas en abuser. Il ne voulait pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Il voulait que ce moment soit agréable pour eux deux et pas seulement pour lui. Il savait qu'il avait de la chance. Les choses auraient pu plus mal se terminer. Et il comptait bien en profiter.

* * *

Castiel voulait avoir confiance dans le jugement d'Ellen. Il voulait aussi croire que Dean était en mesure de savoir quand un client représentait une menace ou non. Il savait que la rencontre organisée au bureau d'Ellen était justement destinée à le lui permettre. Mais le jeune prostitué n'avait pas senti le danger. Il n'avait pas jugé son nouveau client un tant soit peu dangereux. Il avait mis son attitude sur le compte de sa timidité maladive. Il avait eu tort.

Bien sûr, Castiel avait été engagé pour une bonne raison. Dean avait tendance à se mettre en danger parce qu'il était trop confiant ou trop insouciant. Parce qu'il semblait se ficher de son bien être et de sa sécurité. Parce qu'il se croyait invincible.

Et pour toutes ces raisons, il avait tendance à ne pas se méfier. Il faisait confiance sans réellement se poser de questions. Sans tenter d'en savoir plus sur la personne qui voulait se payer ses services. Du moment qu'on lui assurait vouloir respecter ses limites, il donnait son accord. Et cela lui avait joué des tours à plusieurs reprises.

C'était pour ça que Castiel avait été engagé. Il devait s'assurer que Dean ne faisait pas n'importe quoi. Il avait pensé avoir à intervenir parfois. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il aurait à le faire aussi souvent.

En quelques semaines, il avait du sauvé Dean d'un homme déterminé à le violer. Puis frapper un second qui était clairement en état d'ivresse. Il ne comprenait pas comment le jeune prostitué avait pu survivre jusque-là. Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de la dangerosité de son choix de carrière.

Et Castiel détestait le voir courir tous ces risques. Il détestait le voir chercher des excuses à un homme qui avait sciemment enfreint les règles. Il détestait constater combien Dean semblait se ficher de lui-même. Il aurait aimé comprendre pourquoi sa propre sécurité semblait si peu l'intéresser. Pensait-il mériter qu'on lui fasse du mal ? Avait-il si peu d'estime pour lui-même qu'il se laissait violenter parfois en guise de châtiment ? Ou était il juste trop insouciant pour prendre les bonnes décisions.

Si Castiel était curieux, cela ne devait pas pour autant le distraire et l'empêcher de faire son travail correctement. Après avoir vu comment Dean se mettait volontairement ou non en danger avec ses clients, il se sentait investi d'une mission. Et le poids qui reposait sur lui lui semblait plus lourd encore. Il ne devait surtout jamais relâcher sa vigilance. Jamais s'en remettre au jugement de Dean. Il ne devait avoir confiance qu'en son propre instinct. Pour le moment, il avait eu raison.

Il allait toutefois devoir probablement en toucher deux mots à Ellen. Même si elle semblait consciente du défaut de Dean à ce sujet, elle ne semblait pas vraiment déterminée à agir en conséquence. Elle avait engagé Castiel mais jamais elle n'avait vraiment confronté le jeune prostitué. Et il était peut être temps qu'elle le fasse pour de bon.

Il était encore sous le coup de ce qui venait de se passer quand Dean commença à lui suggérer de profiter de la chambre. C'était ce que son client avait tenté de leur laisser en guise d'excuses. Castiel aurait préféré partir aussitôt. Il ne se sentait pas forcément à l'aise dans cet endroit après ce qui venait de se passer. Mais Dean en avait visiblement envie. Et le jeune chauffeur n'avait pas le cœur à lui dire non. Il accepta donc pour lui faire plaisir.

Dean lui proposa alors quelque chose qui fit accélérer le rythme de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Le jacuzzi. Si Castiel n'était pas contre l'idée d'essayer – il n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion jusque là – il savait que c'était sans nul doute la pire idée qui soit. Car même avec un maillot de bains, cela signifiait être à moitié nu dans un bain chaud et bouillonnant avec un Dean à moitié nu également. Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir résister. Peut être en aurait-il été capable en temps normal mais il avait subi un choc et il n'avait plus vraiment de certitudes. Il déclina donc l'offre mais proposa à Dean de lui tenir tout de même compagnie.

Ce fut une torture de regarder le jeune prostitué quitter la salle de bains vêtus seulement d'un maillot qui aurait du être interdit. Le tissu couvrait difficilement l'entrejambe de Dean et moulait ses fesses à la perfection. C'était à la fois un spectacle inoubliable et la pire des tortures au monde.

Car si Dean était déjà parfait habillé – de quelque façon que ce soit – il était à couper le souffle quand il se dévoilait un tant soit peu. Son torse musclé couvert de tâches de rousseur donnait envie à Castiel de le toucher et de la caresser. Ses fesses musclées étaient une invitation à la luxure. Et il était évident, avec ce maillot, qu'il était plutôt bien fourni à l'entrejambe. Castiel fut pris d'une envie presque irrépressible de le lui retirer pour prendre son sexe dans sa bouche. Ils pourraient alors profiter de la chambre d'une manière bien plus agréable en commençant par tester le confort du lit.

Bien sûr, c'était la pire idée qui soit et Castiel en était heureusement parfaitement conscient. Il ne devait surtout pas céder à ses pulsions. Il était presque sûr que Dean ne dirait pas non. Mais cela viendrait gâcher leur amitié naissante. Et Castiel ne pourrait jamais continuer à travailler avec lui. Il ne pourrait pas ne pas être jaloux en le laissant avec d'autres hommes. Il ne voulait pas perdre tout ça. Il allait donc devoir se maitriser coûte que coute.

Il regarda tout de même Dean prendre place dans la jacuzzi. Il l'écouta gémir quand l'eau chaude l'enveloppa et que les jets frappèrent son dos. Il était évident que ce n'était pas juste pour embarrasser Castiel. Il ne contrôlait pas les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche. Et il ne semblait pas se rendre compte réellement de l'effet qu'ils avaient sur le jeune chauffeur.

\- Si j'avais la place dans mon appartement, je crois que j'en ferais installer un. C'est incroyable ce que ça peut détendre. C'est mieux que tout le reste … mieux que le sexe même.

Castiel doutait sincèrement qu'un jacuzzi, aussi performant soit-il, puisse tenir la comparaison avec une nuit d'amour avec Dean. Mais il préférait garder son opinion pour lui. Il était presque sûr que le dire à voix haute ne serait pas une bonne idée.

\- Parfois, je me demande pourquoi mes clients dépensent autant d'argent pour ce genre de suite. Je ne me plains pas. Il est toujours plus agréable de coucher avec eux dans un lit confortable qu'à l'arrière d'une voiture mais … je suis déjà extrêmement cher et même s'ils sont riches à millions, ils pourraient se contenter d'une belle chambre sans tout ses extras. Ils n'en profitent même pas. Ils partent dès qu'on a terminé.

Castiel supposait qu'ils choisissaient ce type de suites hors de prix parce qu'ils étaient habitués à un tel standing. Parce que cela les réconfortait de le faire. Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'impression d'être avec un professionnel quand ils étaient là. Peut être voulaient-ils justement se différencier de ceux qui ramassaient des jeunes dans la rue.

\- C'est presque comme s'ils cherchaient à m'impressionner parfois. Comme s'ils voulaient se donner l'impression que je suis juste quelqu'un qui a accepté de sortir avec eux et qu'en étalant leur fortune sous mes yeux, ils auront une chance de me séduire. Ce qui est stupide. Je sais parfaitement à quel point ils sont riches. Ellen se charge de vérifier leur finance.

\- Je pense que ça les rassure d'une certaine manière. Ils ont un peu moins l'impression d'être avec quelqu'un qui serait payé pour passer du temps avec eux. Ça leur donne l'illusion qu'ils ne sont pas comme tes anciens clients … ceux qui ne s'embarrassaient pas d'une chambre d'hôtel. Ils ont sans doute l'impression d'être meilleur …

Dean hocha la tête avant de s'allonger un peu plus encore dans le jacuzzi. Castiel pouvait toujours deviner sa silhouette sous l'eau et c'était presque aussi excitant que de le voir en dehors.

\- Une chose est sûre … ils pourraient s'en passer. Mais une nouvelle fois, je ne m'en plains pas … surtout quand je peux en profiter comme aujourd'hui. C'est finalement une bonne chose que John n'ait pas été en état de rester. Ca m'a permis de tester ce magnifique jacuzzi et … en bonus, j'ai pu assister à quelque chose d'extrêmement sexy tout à l'heure.

\- Quelque chose de sexy ? demanda Castiel surpris.

Dean sourit alors en inclinant la tête sur le côté. Le jeune chauffeur pouvant sentir ses yeux parcourir l'intégralité de son corps. Un frisson lui remonta aussitôt la colonne rebrake. Ils s'aventuraient en terrain miné. Mais Castiel était incapable de dire à Dean de s'arrêter.

\- Toi me défendant comme tu l'as fait. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violent et d'ordinaire, je n'aime pas vraiment voir deux personnes se battre mais … te voir t'interposer comme tu l'as … frappé John et le menacer. Je peux te promettre que c'était la chose la plus sexy que j'ai vu depuis longtemps. Et je te soupçonne d'en avoir toi aussi conscience.

Castiel secoua la tête. Il ne mentait pas. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que son comportement ait pu paraître un tant soit peu sexy. Il n'y avait pas pensé en choisissant d'agir. Et il trouvait cela presque ridicule. Il n'était pas sexy. Il ne savait même pas comment se comporter pour l'être. Il n'avait pas de complexes sur son physique. Il se savait plutôt séduisant. Mais il n'était définitivement pas dans la même catégorie que Dean en la matière. Et pendant une seconde, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander si le jeune prostitué ne cherchait pas simplement à se moquer de lui.

\- Est-ce que tu dis ça pour plaisanter ? Parce que franchement, je peux te jurer que j'ai un peu de mal à te croire. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir été un jour sexy dans ma vie.

Dean sembla étonné par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel aurait du une nouvelle fois mettre un terme à cette conversation. Mais il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Il était flatté par ce qu'il entendait. Il aimait l'idée de pouvoir plaire à quelqu'un comme Dean. Il n'était pas orgueilleux mais n'importe qui à sa place aurait probablement eu la même réaction.

\- Tu as une bien piètre estime de toi si tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Cas, regarde toi dans le miroir une seconde la prochaine que tu en croiseras un. Tu es extrêmement séduisant. Tu as des yeux magnifiques, un visage masculin, des mâchoires carrées et des lèvres parfaites. Et maintenant que j'ai vu la force que tu cachais sous tes vêtements, je suis convaincu que tu es également musclé. Ce qui, permets moi de te le dire, te rend sexy.

Castiel baissa les yeux et s'observa lui-même une seconde. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Dean.

\- Tu es plus musclé que moi. S'il y en a un de nous deux qui a un corps parfait, ce n'est définitivement pas moi. Et tu le sais. C'est ce qui fait de toi l'un des meilleurs dans ton … domaine. Je pourrais être jaloux d'ailleurs si je ne savais pas le travail que cela doit demander. Je ne fais pas particulièrement attention à ce que je mange et je ne fais que très peu de sport alors … je ne suis clairement pas en position d'être jaloux.

Dean ricana une seconde. Il ne se moquait pas de Castiel. Cette fois, le jeune chauffeur en était sûr. Mais il semblait trouver ce qu'il entendait particulièrement drôle.

\- Ca demande effectivement des efforts. Et oui, je m'entretiens pour avoir cette silhouette. Ce n'est toutefois pas une compétition. Cas … je ne suis pas en train de te comparer à moi ou à n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Je te dis juste ce que je vois. Mais si tu veux que j'en sois sûr alors rejoins moi dans ce jacuzzi. Laisse moi une chance de te voir en maillot de bains. Ca me permettra de me faire une meilleure idée encore de ce que tu caches sous tes vêtements.

Castiel fut tenté une seconde de dire « oui ». Mais il était presque sûr que cela se terminerait mal. Il ne devait surtout pas accepter juste pour flatter un peu plus encore son propre égo.

\- Je vais me contenter de te croire sur paroles. Et merci pour ce que tu as dit, c'est … gentil je suppose.

Dean acquiesça alors avant de sourire à nouveau.

\- Tu pourrais faire un malheur si tu dévidais de changer de carrière. Je suis sûr qu'Ellen t'engagerait sans hésiter une seule seconde. Quand elle m'a proposé de travailler pour elle, j'étais bien moins en forme. Je ne faisais pas de sport. Je mangeais tout ce qui me tombait sous la mains. Je n'étais pas gros … juste … disons que je n'étais pas vraiment en forme. Les clients dans la rue s'en fichaient de toute façon. Ils ne payent pas cher et ils se contentaient de ce qu'ils avaient. Ici, c'est différent. Mes clients d'aujourd'hui veulent ce qu'il y a de meilleur. Ils veulent quelqu'un qu'ils jugent dignes d'eux … même si c'est un professionnel. Je n'ai pas le droit de me relâcher. Je dois veiller à rester … tel que je suis. Ni trop musclé ni trop maigre.

Castiel choisit de ne pas relever ce que Dean avait dit en premier. Il ne choisirait jamais de faire le même métier que lui. Il ne se voyait pas coucher avec des inconnus contre de l'argent. Et si c'était déjà rédhibitoire pour lui, le reste de ce que le jeune prostitué avait dit l'était également. Il ne pourrait jamais s'imposer une telle discipline alimentaire et sportive. Il refusait d'avoir à tout contrôler de la sorte. Il était comme il était. Il se fichait que cela plaise ou non.

\- Et puis de toute façon, même si je décidais de relâcher mon attention, je ne pourrais jamais prendre de poids avec le régime alimentaire que Sam m'impose. Il m'interdit de manger gras. Il dit toujours qu'il me prolonge l'existence en m'imposant de manger « sainement ». Mais si j'étais lui et que je n'avais pas vraiment à me soucier de ma silhouette, je me ferais plaisir. Et certainement pas en mangeant des salades.

Castiel ne comprenait effectivement pas qu'on puisse se priver de tout tout le temps. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement d'excès mais il mangeait ce qu'il avait envie de manger. Et si Sam se comportait effectivement comme Dean le disait, Castiel avait presque de la peine pour lui. Sa vie devait être bien triste.

\- Il m'arrive de rêver d'un bon hamburger bien gras … bien juteux … de frites et de soda. Ou juste de quelque chose qui ne serait pas vert et qui ne sortirait pas de terre … un truc chimique et rempli de choses qu'on dit mauvaises pour la santé.

Castiel sourit, amusé. Dean se rapprocha sensiblement de lui tout en restant dans le jacuzzi. Le jeune chauffeur se força à garder les yeux rivés sur son visage et pas sur son corps qu'il devinait facilement sous l'eau et qu'il avait envie de toucher.

\- En tout cas, si toutefois un jour tu te lasses de jouer les chauffeurs et que tu veux tenter l'aventure, je te promets qu'Ellen sera ravi de t'engager. Je suis même sûr qu'elle a déjà songé à te le proposer. Elle a l'œil pour ça. Et tu ferais fureur si tu étais sur le marché. Les gens feraient probablement la queue à l'extérieur de son bureau pour tenter de t'avoir.

Castiel était toujours flatté mais il avait la très nette impression que Dean exagérait grandement. Il doutait d'avoir des montagnes de proposition quand le jeune prostitué était également sur le marché. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas tenté.

\- Même si tu disais vrai … ce dont je doute parce que je suis réaliste et je sais que je ne fais pas le poids face à toi … ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que j'envisage. Pas parce que je trouve ça dégradant ou que j'estime est meilleur que toi mais … parce que je ne pourrais pas être … performant avec des hommes que je connais à peine. Je ne pourrais pas réagir sur commande comme tu le fais. J'ai besoin … d'une ambiance … d'un contexte et … enfin j'ai besoin d'être dans l'état d'esprit approprié pour … enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Dean hocha la tête avant d'hausser les épaules.

\- C'est comme tout je suppose … ça s'apprend. Je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on enseigne à l'école mais … on finit par connaître les ficelles et par savoir exactement comment faire pour être prêt. Les premières fois, ce n'est pas facile. C'est … tout sauf naturel. Heureusement, j'ai toujours aimé le sexe. Et je n'ai jamais eu aucune pudeur. Je suppose que ça aide. Déjà au lycée, j'étais celui avec qui tout le monde couchait. Ca m'a valu quelques surnoms sympathiques mais je m'en fichais. Parce que je refuse d'avoir honte pour quelque chose qui n'est en rien un crime … qui est parfaitement naturel et qui ne fait de mal à personne.

Dean avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Castiel pouvait sentir une certaine amertume dans son ton. C'était presque comme s'il y avait toujours une blessure quelque part à l'intérieur du jeune prostitué. Une blessure qui refusait de guérir malgré les années. Castiel avait envie de lui dire qu'il était désolé même s'il n'était coupable de rien. Envie de le pousser à en dire en espérant que cela l'aide à cicatriser. Mais il savait que de tels propos ne seraient pas bien accueillis. Que Dean ne voudrait pas de sa pitié ou de sa compassion. Il voulait donner l'image de quelqu'un que rien ne pouvait atteindre. Même si ce n'était pas vrai. Et Castiel respectait cela.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que ces idiots ont pu te dire mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il faut du courage pour assumer ce qu'on est … et pour assumer aussi ce qu'on aime. Ils auraient du te prendre en exemple plutôt que de t'insulter.

Dean rit à nouveau, visiblement détendu.

\- Je doute d'être un exemple pour qui que ce soit … ce n'est d'ailleurs pas ce que je cherche mais … merci quand même de le dire Cas.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel ne mentait pas sur ce point. Il ne cherchait pas uniquement à soulager Dean ou à lui faire plaisir en tenant ces propos. Il le pensait vraiment. Il avait énormément d'admiration pour le jeune prostitué. Il le trouvait bien plus courageux et fort que la plupart des gens. Il n'avait pas eu une vie facile et son enfance avait dû être extrêmement douloureuse. Il en était pourtant ressorti grandi. Et là où d'autres se seraient effondrés, lui avait su se relever et aller de l'avant. Il était un exemple pour beaucoup.

\- Maintenant, si tu le permets, je vais fermer les yeux et profiter des quelques minutes qui me restent avant de devoir songer à mon prochain rendez-vous. Si tu veux me rejoindre, fais le … si tu préfère allumer la télévision ou faire une sieste dans le lit … profite en.

Castiel ne ferait rien de tout ça. Car dès que Dean ferma les yeux, il ne put s'empêcher de le regarder. Non. Ce n'était pas le terme adéquat. Il faisait bien plus que le regarder. Il l'admirait. Il était fasciné par chaque petit détail … chaque trait … et chaque tâche de rousseur. Il avait tout le loisir de l'observer comme il en avait tant envie la majeure partie du temps. Dean n'en saurait jamais rien. Ou peut-être l'avait-il compris. Peut être avait il justement choisi de fermer les yeux pour lui offrir cette opportunité. Il avait avoué à Castiel qu'il aimait plaire. Qu'il aimait être regardé et désiré. Le jeune chauffeur n'en saurait probablement jamais rien. Et c'était certainement mieux ainsi.

Il perdit rapidement la notion du temps alors que ses yeux glissaient sur le corps de Dean. Qu'ils le caressaient comme ses mains désiraient tant le faire. Comme il aurait voulu en avoir la chance. Il allait toutefois devoir se contenter de ce qu'il pouvait avoir et ne pas trop s'attarder sur tout ce qu'il devait continuer à s'interdire. Dean était la tentation incarnée et Castiel sa victime consentante. Pendant ces quelques minutes, il s'autorisa à mémoriser toutes les petits détails qui faisaient de Dean un homme incroyablement séduisant. Un homme presque trop beau pour être réel. Il s'autorisa à faire ce qu'il n'aurait jamais pu faire si le jeune prostitué n'avait pas eu les yeux fermés. Et il n'en ressentit pas la moindre culpabilité. Regarder ne faisait pas de mal. Et quelque chose lui disait que Dean n'aurait pas été contre de toute façon.


	17. Solitude et sentiments

**Bonjour**

**Je suis de retour à la publication. Cette semaine m'a fait du bien. J'ai lu vos messages et je vous remercie pour chacun d'eux. Jre ne vous ai pas répondu mais ils m'ont touché. **

**Voici donc le chapitre 17. Il n'a pas été corrigé donc pardonnez les fautes qui s'y trouveront. **

**Bonne lecture et encore merci de m'être fidèle malgré tout. **

**A jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Breaking the habit de Linkin Park**

**Chapitre 17 : Solitude et sentiments**

_« La tristesse vient de la solitude du cœur. »_

_Montesquieu_

Dean ne croyait pas aux coups de foudre. Il n'était même pas vraiment sûr de croire en l'amour. Il ne doutait pas que son père et sa mère s'étaient aimés de toutes leurs forces. Que Sam avait des sentiments amoureux pour Jess même s'il n'osait toujours pas l'aborder. Dean savait qu'ils étaient sincères et qu'ils pensaient tous vraiment avoir trouvé leur âme sœur. Mais il n'était toutefois pas sûr que l'amour existait vraiment. L'affection oui. Celle qu'on pouvait avoir pour ses proches et sa famille. Il se demandait toutefois régulièrement si ce sentiment n'était pas uniquement ce que les humains avaient inventés pour ne pas finir leur vie seul. Peut être était ce simplement leur peur de la solitude qui les avait poussé à croire ainsi à l'amour avec un grand A. Dean n'était pas sûr de son côté d'avoir la même foi inébranlable en quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas vraiment à comprendre.

Et si parfois, il avait envie de croire en l'amour parce que cela l'aidait à expliquer pourquoi son père ne s'était jamais réellement remis de la mort de sa mère et avait choisi de les délaisser pendant de nombreuses années, il était toutefois convaincu de ne pas croire au coup de foudre. Il l'avait lu dans des livres et l'avait vu dans les séries stupides qu'il aimait tant. Mais il savait qu'il ne s'agissait là que de fictions créées pour faire rêver les lecteurs et les téléspectateurs. Il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde tomber ainsi amoureux en quelques secondes à peine. Il trouvait même cela risible.

Et s'il ne comptait pas changer d'avis sur ce point, il commençait tout de même à se poser des questions. Et toutes tournaient inévitablement autour de Castiel. Dean ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien que depuis que le jeune chauffeur partageait son quotidien. Il souriait plus. Riait beaucoup. Il ne s'inquiétait plus autant. Il était optimiste. Il se sentait soutenu et considéré. Il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Et il savait parfaitement qu'il le devait essentiellement à Castiel.

Comment pouvait-il avoir un tel impact sur sa vie après seulement quelques semaines ? Comment pouvait-il s'être fait un place aussi importante aussi rapidement dans son existence ? Dean pouvait les ignorer éternellement mais il savait qu'il avait développé des sentiments pour Castiel. Et il était incapable de les définir. De mettre des mots sur tout ce que le jeune chauffeur lui faisait ressentir. Pouvait-il avoir eu le coup de foudre pour lui ? L'avait-il seulement ignoré au début parce qu'il était déterminé à le faire fuir ? Cela lui semblait ridicule. Mais c'était pourtant la seule explication qu'il voyait à tous les changements qui s'étaient opérés dans sa vie ces derniers temps. C'était presque comme si Castiel avait rendu tout ce que Dean connaissait plus intéressant. Plus drôle. Plus joyeux. Comme si les couleurs autour de lui étaient plus vives. Comme s'i n'était plus vraiment le même sans avoir pour autant l'impression d'avoir changé radicalement.

Il pouvait continuer à s'interroger sur tous ces points pendant des heures entières. Il doutait de trouver une explication satisfaisante. Peut être avait-il eu tort jusque là de ne pas croire au coup de foudre. Peut être était il en train d'en vivre un. Il n'étai définitivement pas prêt à l'admettre. Il choisit donc de ne pas trop se poser de questions et de profiter du moment sans chercher à l''expliquer à tout prix.

Il savait d'expérience que la vie avait tendance à vous retirer ce qui vous rendait heureux du jour au lendemain et sans le moindre avertissement. Il avait vu son père perdre sa raison de vivre en seulement quelques mois. Et il savait qu'on ne se relevait que difficilement d'une telle épreuve. Il refusait de perdre du temps à se poser des questions inutiles. Il préférait largement profiter du bonheur qu'il ressentait pendant qu'il était là plutôt que de le regretter quand il finirait par le perdre. Réfléchir était inutile dans ces circonstances et Dean était extrêmement doué pour ignorer les questions dans sa tête et se concentrer uniquement sur l'instant présent.

Il avait un boulot qui lui permettait de gagner sa vie. Il avait un toit au-dessus de sa tête. Il avait de l'argent de côté pour financer les études de Sam. Il avait son frère. Des amis. Une belle vie. Et il avait Castiel. C'étaient les seules choses qui avaient de l'importance.

Il se savait chanceux. Et cela ne s'arrêtait pas seulement à la liste des raisons de son bonheur. Il s'était même remis à écrire après avoir passé quelques semaines à fixer une feuille blanche sans trouver l'inspiration. Tout semblait s'être débloqué un soir alors qu'il avait ouvert son carnet par habitude. L'inspiration lui était revenue et il avait écrit pendant des heures entières sans s'arrêter. Il avait écrit sur ses clients. Sur la vie en générale. Sur certaines de ses expériences les plus mémorables. Quand il avait relu tout ça à tête reposée, il avait agréablement surpris par la qualité de ses écrits. C'était bien mieux que tout ce qu'il avait écrit jusque-là. C'était drôle et intelligent. Il aurait pu envoyer un tel manuscrit à une maison d'édition. Bien sûr, il ne le ferait pas. Il refusait de s'exposer ainsi aux yeux du public. Mais il avait envie de croire que c'était suffisant bon pour que les gens s'y intéressent.

Il avait continué à écrire même s'il serait le seul à se lire. L'inspiration ne l'avait plus quitté. Et une nouvelle fois, il savait qu'il le devait avant tout à Castiel. Que quelque chose en lui avait clairement changé depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Mais comme pour tout le reste, il refusait de se poser la question. Il vivait l'instant présent. Il profitait du fait que tout allait bien dans sa vie. Il savourait chaque moment pour ne pas avoir le moindre regret ensuite. C'était la meilleure des choses à faire.

Il n'avait de toute façon pas le luxe de rester ainsi trop centré sur lui-même. Il avait des clients à satisfaire et cela impliquait qu'il se concentre avant tout sur eux et sur le personnage qu'il avait créé et qu'il jouait pour garder sa vie personnelle et sa vie professionnelle soigneusement séparées.

Il avait d'ailleurs une journée particulière qui l'attendait. Ellen ne lui avait calé qu'un seul rendez vous en début de soirée. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Dean appréciait vraiment. Il préférait pouvoir être chez lui quand Sam rentrait de la faculté. Il aimait partager son diner avec lui en parlant de tout et de rien. Il exigeait que ses rendez-vous aient lieu en journée pour ne pas empiéter sur sa vie privée. Si ses clients tenaient tant que ça à le voir, ils pouvaient parfaitement s'organiser pour faire de la place dans leur emploi du temps. Ou ils pouvaient aller voir ailleurs. Ce qu'ils ne faisaient jamais.

Cette fois, néanmoins, il avait accepté. Son client était un habitué que Dean n'avait plus vu depuis presque un an maintenant. Il était de retour de l'étranger où il avait du s'installer pour son travail. Dean avait été triste de le voir partir. Il l'appréciait et le sexe était toujours génial avec lui. Ils s'entendaient bien. Ils riaient ensemble et Dean aurait pu s'imaginer couchant avec ce type en dehors de son travail si toutefois il ne s'était pas imposé depuis toujours de ne jamais mêler travail et plaisir.

Il était content de le savoir de retour et disposé à faire un exception pour lui. Il était toutefois nerveux. Il n'avait pas vu Henry depuis un moment maintenant et il ne pouvait pas être sûr de toujours savoir s'y prendre avec lui. C'était presque comme rencontré un nouveau client. Comme passer un test à nouveau. Il avait peur de le décevoir. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur du souvenir qu'Henry avait gardé de lui.

Il le confia à Castiel et ne fut pas surpris quand ce dernier s'empressa de le rassurer. Il ne semblait pas douter de la capacité du jeune prostitué à relever ce challenge. Dean ne pouvait pas nier que la confiance du jeune chauffeur lui faisait du bien. Elle l'aidait à douter un peu moins de lui. A se sentir à la hauteur de tout et de tout le monde.

Il laissa les paroles réconfortantes de Castiel s'imprégner en lui et s'il était toujours nerveux en arrivant finalement devant la chambre, il avait également confiance. Il se sentait pratiquement indestructible. Il se sentait fort.

Henry ouvrit la porte quelques secondes seulement après que Castiel eut frappé. Il attrapa aussitôt Dean par le bras et l'attira à lui pour le serrer contre son torse. Dean se laissait faire sans hésiter même s'il pouvait sentir Castiel se tendre dans son dos. Tous les clients n'étaient pas aussi démonstratifs qu'Henry. Certains avaient du mal à se montrer un tant soit peu tendres avec lui. Le plus souvent c'était uniquement pour ne pas prendre le risque de développer des sentiments pour celui qu'ils payaient pour coucher avec eux. Henry, lui, semblait se contreficher de tout ça. Il appréciait Dean et ne s'en était jamais caché.

Il serra donc le jeune prostitué longuement dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans ses cheveux pour inspirer son parfum. Il ne recula que lorsque Castiel se racla la gorge pour leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

\- Je suis désolé. Je … Ellen m'a prévenu que vous seriez là et je … j'aurais probablement du vous saluer avant mais je … Dean m'a beaucoup manqué et … je suis juste très content de le revoir, avoua Henry en tendant finalement sa main en direction de Castiel.

Ce dernier la lui serra sans le quitter des yeux. Il l'évaluait et Dean savait que c'était ce qu'Ellen attendait de lui. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Henry était quelqu'un de bien et l'un de ses clients préférés. Il ne poserait pas le moindre problème.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. J'avais presque peur que tu finisses par m'oublier là-bas, lança t-il en souriant.

\- T'oublier ? Dean, je ne pense pas pouvoir t'oublier … même si j'en avais envie … ce qui n'est définitivement pas le cas.

Dean haussa les épaules en faisant mine de ne pas vraiment croire ce qu'Henry disait. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Castiel. Il semblait rassuré par leur échange.

\- Je vais vous laisser. Il est évident que je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir la moindre inquiétude vous concernant et … que je suis de trop. Vous avez deux heures. Si Dean n'est pas de retour d'ici là, je ...

\- Vous viendrez le chercher et je passerais un sal quart d'heure. Je sais et je comprends. Croyez-moi. Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Dean. Ce dernier lui sourit pour finir de le rassurer puis le regarda quitter la chambre. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Henry. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis son départ. Il était toujours aussi séduisant. Son sourire était toujours aussi contagieux. Dean avait été triste à son départ. Pas parce qu'il perdait un client et par conséquent une source de revenus. Mais parce qu'il appréciait vraiment Henry et qu'il allait lui manquer. Il était sincèrement content qu'il soit de retour.

\- J'étais un peu nerveux en venant ici. Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis presque un an et je … j'avais peur que tu sois déçu en me voyant.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de l'être. Mais je peux comprendre. J'étais moi aussi un peu … stressé. Quand on reste loin des gens aussi longtemps, c'est un peu comme si on les rencontrait pour la première fois à nouveau quand on les revoit enfin.

Dean hocha la tête. C'était exactement ce qu'il pensait lui aussi. Il avança dans la chambre en retirant sa veste puis s'assit sur le lit. Il regarda Henry s'approcher du bar non loin de là. Un verre. C'était une excellente idée. C'était tout à fait ce dont le jeune prostitué avait besoin pour finir de se détendre.

\- Sers moi en un s'il te plait, demanda t-il en se baissant pour retirer ses chaussures.

Henry fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Il souriait toujours en s'approchant de lui. Dean prit le verre qu'il lui tendait.

\- A la tienne, lança t-il. Et à ton retour.

Il but son verre d'une seule traite, appréciant de sentir l'alcool bruler sa gorge et chasser rapidement la tension dans ses muscles. Il posa son verre vide à ses pieds puis se redressa pour retirer sa chemise et son pantalon. Il pouvait sentir le regard d'Henry sur lui. Il savait qu'il ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Il choisit donc de le faire durer un peu et ne retira son boxer qu'après avoir fait glisser ses mains le long de son torse, jouant à ses propres tétons du bout des doigts une seconde.

\- Tu es plus beau encore que dans mon souvenir, souffla Henry en posant les mains sur ses hanches.

Dean passa ses bras autour de son cou et vint se coller à lui, parfaitement conscient de l'effet que cela aurait sur lui. Il dut bouger trop vite parce qu'il sentit sa tête tourner presque aussitôt. Il n'avait pas pu avaler quoi que ce soit depuis les deux œufs qu'il avait mangé au petit déjeuner. Il faisait probablement un peu d'hypoglycémie et l'alcool ne faisait que renforcer ça. Il allait devoir se montrer prudent. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser cela gâcher le rendez-vous. Il refusait de décevoir Henry juste parce qu'il avait été trop nerveux pour se montrer raisonnable.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda son client en le regardant, les sourcils froncés.

Dean hocha la tête avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre à parler. Il fut donc soulagé quand Henry saisit ses jambes pour le soulever du sol. Dean les passa aussitôt autour de sa taille, excité comme toujours par les hommes suffisamment forts pour le manipuler de la sorte malgré sa taille et son poids.

Henry fit un pas en direction du lit avant de jeter Dean dessus. D'ordinaire, le jeune prostitué aurait très certainement apprécié cette nouvelle preuve de la force de son client. Mais quand son dos heurta le lit, il eut la tête qui tournait à nouveau et de drôle de petits spots lumineux se mirent à danser devant ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Ce n'était pas uniquement de l'hypoglycémie. Il tenta de trouver une autre explication mais il avait la sensation que son cerveau tournait au ralenti. Pouvait-il être en train d'avoir une attaque ? Il n'en connaissait pas les symptômes mais c'était la seule idée qu'il avait. Il devait avertir Henry. Il devait absolument lui dire ce qui était en train de lui arriver. Mais les mots refusèrent de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Il ne parvint qu'à gémir lamentablement.

\- Dean ? Est-ce que … il est évident que quelque cloche. Tu es pâle et … est-ce que tu es malade ?

Le jeune prostitué secoua la tête, toujours incapable de parler. Non, il allait bien encore quelques secondes plus tôt. Il allait bien jusqu'à ce qu'il boive ce verre. Mais Henry ne pouvait pas … il refusait de croire qu'il ait pu le droguer. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.

\- C'est … oh non je … je me suis trompé de verre, finit par jeter Henry d'une voix paniquée.

Dean n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais cela semblait important. Il tenta de se concentrer mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à réfléchir. Il regarda Henry se pencher au-dessus de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il sembla y trouver ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il redressa aussitôt.

\- Je vais appeler une ambulance. Ca n'aurait pas du … je me suis juste trompé de verre et … ça n'aurait pas été grave si tu … il est évident que tu réagis à … je te promets que je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Dean ne comprenait toujours rien à ce qui se passait mais il avait saisi le mot ambulance. IL refusait d'aller à l'hôpital. Sam serait prévenu et il s'inquièterait inutilement. Henry risquait en plus d'avoir des ennuis. Le jeune prostitué ne savait peut être pas exactement ce qui était en train de lui arriver mais il était convaincu que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Qu'il n'avait pas cherché à lui faire boire ce qu'il y avait dans le verre. Il le savait sincère.

\- Appelle Cas, souffla t-il finalement.

Heureusement pour lui, il avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole au meilleur des moments. Il fut également soulagé de voir Henry suivre ses instructions sans protester. Il le regarda fouiller dans la poche de son pantalon, en sortir son téléphone puis composer le numéro de Castiel. Il ne comprit pas vraiment ce qu'il lui disait mais il se sentit rassuré immédiatement. Le jeune chauffeur allait venir et il saurait quoi faire. Il aiderait Dean à aller mieux.

\- Il sera là dans une seconde et il … Dean, je suis tellement désolé. Je peux te promettre que je ne voulais pas … j'étais juste nerveux et mon médecin … il m'a prescrit ses pilules pour me détresser. Je voulais en prendre une pour me détendre. Je me suis … je t'ai donné mon verre. Et certaines personnes … elles réagissent mal à ce médicament. Je …

Dean tenta de se concentrer en vain sur ce qu'Henry disait. Il comprenait que son client s'excusait mais il ne saisissait qu'un mot sur trois. Il avait toujours la tête qui tournait et une légère nausée. Il voyait également toujours des petites lumières blanches qui dansaient devant lui. Elles étaient plutôt jolies. Elles le fascinaient. Il leva la main pour les toucher et sursauta quand il entendit le bruit de la porte qu'on ouvrait violemment. Il avait la sensation d'être totalement ivre. Il avait la sensation de flotter. De ne plus vraiment être là sans pour autant avoir quitté la pièce.

Il entendit des éclats de voix puis le visage de Castiel apparut dans son champ de vision, faisant disparaître les petites lumières. Dean sourit en le voyant.

\- Hé Cas, murmura t-il.

Il tenta de le toucher du bout des doigts mais il manqua sa cible et son indexe heurta son cou à la place de sa joue. Castiel lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Henry parlait et de toute évidence, le jeune chauffeur l'écoutait attentivement. Mais il avait les yeux rivés sur Dean à la place. Comme toujours, il veillait sur lui avant tout.

\- Tu voles encore à mon secours. Tu es toujours là même quand tu ne l'es pas. Tu es dans ma tête, dans mon cœur et dans mon esprit. Je … je ne me sens pas très bien. Pas d'hôpital hein … promets le moi. Promets moi que tu ne vas pas m'abandonner aussi. Parce que j'ai besoin de toi … plus que de quiconque … tu … avec toi je ris et je souris et je … je ne veux pas de perdre. Je ne peux pas te perdre. Je …

Dean avait conscience de trop parler et probablement de tenir des propos totalement incohérent. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Maintenant que Castiel était là et qu'il avait retrouvé l'usage de la parole, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

\- Tu me promets que tu resteras avec moi ? Juste … Henry n'a rien fait de mal. C'était une erreur. Je … ça va aller. Parce que ça va toujours quand tu es là. Rien ne peut m'arriver tant que tu es là pour veiller sur moi. Je … tu es important tu sais. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie … je ne sais pas ce que je ressens mais je … je crois que peut être je tiens à toi plus que je ne veux l'admettre.

Castiel s'assit sur le rebord du lit et posa sa main libre sur sa joue. Henry se tenait debout dans son dos, toujours aussi inquiet. Mais Dean ne parvenait pas à se soucier de lui. Pas quand Castiel était là aussi proche de lui.

\- Je ne vais pas partir et je te promets de ne pas t'emmener à l'hôpital. Henry va tout me dire et tout m'expliquer et j'aviserais ensuite. Tu dois juste me faire confiance d'accord. Je suis là. Tout ira bien.

Dean hocha la tête. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer qu'il parvenait à comprendre chacun des mots que Castiel prononçait quand il n'avait pas été capable de saisir ce que Henry lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Il savait que cela signifiait quelque chose d'important. Mais à cet instant précis, il n'avait pas la force de chercher à comprendre quoi. Il laissa donc l'idée lui échapper et se concentra à la place sur le visage parfait de Castiel au-dessus de lui. Il était son point d'ancrage. Son sauveur une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Castiel n'avait peut être aucune expérience en matière de sentiments et d'amour mais il n'était pas idiot. Il avait vu certains de ses proches tomber amoureux. Il l'avait lu dans les livres et vu dans les films. Il ne prenait tout pour argent comptant mais il connaissait les signes. Il savait parfaitement que c'était ce qu'il était en train de vivre.

Il tombait amoureux de Dean. Il n'avait aucun doute sur ce point. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de soudain qui venait de lui tomber dessus. C'était un processus qui s'était enclenché depuis un moment maintenant. Peut être même depuis le jour de leur rencontre.

Castiel ne savait pas s'il croyait au coup de foudre. Mais ce qu'il vivait y ressemblait beaucoup. Il s'était senti connecté à Dean dès leur rencontre. Si le fait d'être attiré physiquement par lui ne l'avait pas surpris, le reste restait étonnant. Il avait voulu en savoir plus sur lui. Il avait eu envie d'apprendre à le connaitre. De découvrir ce qu'il cherchait tant à cacher derrière un extérieur de dur que rien ne pouvait atteindre. Et chacune de ces choses n'avaient fait que le pousser un plus en avant vers une chute qu'il savait inévitable. Il finirait par être amoureux de Dean à terme. Il ne pouvait rien faire maintenant pour l'empêcher.

Il avait même fini par se demander si ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait poussé à s'accrocher comme il l'avait fait. Il s'était battu pour garder son poste. Il avait ignoré les moqueries et les provocations du jeune prostitué. Il avait alors cru l'avoir fait parce qu'il avait besoin de ce travail. Mais il commençait à se demander si, déjà à l'époque, il ne l'avait pas inconsciemment parce qu'il refusait de perdre le jeune prostitué.

C'était une machine qui s'était mise en route d'elle-même sans que Castiel ne puisse rien faire pour l'arrêter. Et il devait la laisser poursuivre son chemin. Il n'avait pas les moyens de s'opposer. Son cœur semblait avoir ses raisons.

Il refusait toutefois de laisser ses sentiments gâcher ce qui était devenue une relation d'amitié essentielle. Il avait besoin de Dean. Besoin de le voir tous les jours. De rire avec lui. De parler de tout et de rien. De veiller sur lui pour s'assurer que rien ne viendrait lui faire du mal. Il savait parfaitement que Dean ne serait jamais en mesure de lui donner autre chose. Il n'y aurait pas d'histoire d'amour. Pas de fin heureuse comme dans les films. Il allait donc devoir se contenter de ce qu'il avait. Ignorer le reste et aller de l'avant.

Heureusement pour lui, le travail lui servait de distraction et l'empêchait de trop penser au reste. Il devait être sur ses gardes, attentifs à tous les détails et prêt à intervenir à chaque instant. Il ne pouvait laisser quoi que ce soit le distraire.

Henry semblait être quelqu'un de sympathique et Castiel n'eut pas la moindre inquiétude en laissant Dean seul avec lui. Il attendit toutefois que le jeune homme lui donne son feu vert avant de quitter la chambre, rassuré.

Il n'aurait pas du l'être. Il ne s'était installé dans le hall que depuis quelques minutes quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer en voyant le nom de Dean apparaître sur l'écran. Ca ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Il décrocha aussitôt.

Henry semblait totalement paniqué à l'autre bout du fil. Son discours était difficilement compréhensible, partagé entre des excuses et des explications que Castiel avait du mal à saisir. Il pouvait toutefois sentir l'inquiétude chez le client de Dean. Suffisamment pour le faire sauter du fauteuil où il s'était assis et grimper à l'étage sans perdre une seconde.

Il frappa un coup contre la porte avant de se souvenir qu'il avait la clef dans sa poche comme toujours. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de la sortir. Henry lui ouvrit la porte presque aussitôt. Castiel le suivit et son cœur, une nouvelle fois, s'emballa quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean.

Il était allongé sur le lit, entièrement nu et visiblement délirant. Castiel se précipita vers lui alors qu'Henry commençait à lui expliquer ce qui venait de se passer. De toute évidence, il avait donné au jeune prostitué le verre qu'il s'était préparé pour lui-même. Celui qui contenait un médicament prescrit par son médecin pour lutter contre son anxiété. Il n'était pas dangereux. Mais comme pour la codéine, certains ne le supportaient pas. Castiel fut sensiblement rassuré par son explication. Dean était peut être drogué mais sa vie n'était pas en danger. Et Henry était visiblement sincère. Il n'avait pas voulu drogué le jeune prostitué. Il avait simplement commis une erreur. Il avait appelé Castiel aussitôt, prouvant sa bonne foi. Le jeune chauffeur se promit de le défendre auprès d'Ellen quand elle serait mise au courant.

Il saisit la main de Dean et l'écouta déblatérer des choses qu'il finirait par regretter s'il s'en souvenait plus tard. Il ne pouvait pas nier que certains de ses propos le touchaient. Entendre l'homme dont il était en train de tomber amoureux lui dire combien il comptait pour lui lui faisait chaud au cœur. Mais Castiel devait absolument garder en tête le fait que ce que Dean disait était sans doute dû à la drogue dans son système. Il délirait. Il était probable que rien de tout ça ne soit vrai.

Il accepta de ne pas conduire Dean à l'hôpital. Il savait que le jeune prostitué ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter son frère. Il aurait bien sûr préféré qu'un médecin puisse le voir et leur confirmer que tout allait bien. Mais il respecterait le souhait de son ami sur ce point. Il sentit son cœur se briser quand Dean le supplia de ne pas l'abandonner. Il fit en sorte de le rassurer de son mieux.

Une fois Dean calmé, il demanda une nouvelle fois à Henry de tout lui raconter. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil aux médicaments que le jeune prostitué avait avalé par erreur. Il lut rapidement la notice avant de reporter son attention sur Dean. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser là. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le ramener chez lui et le laisser seul. Il était presque sûr que tout irait mieux après quelques heures de sommeil mais il refusait de courir le moindre risque. Sa seule option était de l'amener chez Gabriel pour garder un œil sur lui pendant la nuit.

Il ne demanda pas son avis à Dean. Il doutait que le jeune prostitué soit en état de le lui donner. Henry l'aida à transporter le jeune homme jusqu'à la voiture où ils l'installèrent sur le siège arrière. Castiel écouta ensuite Henry s'excuser une énième fois avant de lui assurer qu'il prendrait sa défense face à Ellen. Il lui promit enfin de le tenir informé de l'état du jeune prostitué avant de monter en voiture à son tour et de prendre le chemin de son appartement.

Dean marmonnait toujours sur le siège arrière et si Castiel ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait dans les détails, il était évident qu'il parlait de lui. Il lui sembla entendre son prénom à plusieurs reprises. Il sourit malgré lui, touché et amusé de voir que le jeune prostitué pensait à lui, même dans son état.

Il eut quelques difficultés à sortir Dean de la voiture et à le conduire jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Heureusement pour eux, ils ne croisèrent personne sur le chemin. Castiel fut toutefois grandement soulagé quand ils furent enfin à l'intérieur de l'apparemment. Il conduisit Dean dans sa chambre sans attendre et l'installa sur son lit. Il prit ensuite son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'un de ses ex. Ils n'avaient jamais réellement formé un couple mais ils s'étaient vus à plusieurs reprises et étaient restés en bon terme. Il travaillait comme infirmier dans un hôpital au centre-ville et Castiel avait besoin d'être rassuré une nouvelle fois sur l'état de Dean.

Il lui expliqua donc rapidement la situation et fut soulagé quand son ex lui assura que le jeune prostitué ne risquait rien. Qu'il devait juste se reposer le temps que la molécule soit évacuée par son système. Il lui demanda de le garder bien hydraté avant de lui souhaiter bon courage pour veiller sur quelqu'un dans son état. Castiel le remercia avant de raccrocher. Il s'assit ensuite sur le rebord du lit et reporta son attention sur Dean. Il semblait fasciné par le plafond de sa chambre. Castiel se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait y voir.

\- Ca va aller Dean. Tu as juste besoin de te reposer. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu seras comme neuf. Je te le promets.

Dean fronça les sourcils en levant la main. Il semblait vouloir toucher quelque chose du doigt. Castiel lui saisit la main et, sans la lâcher, la reposa sur son ventre.

\- Je suis chez toi. Pourquoi est-ce que je suis chez toi ? Je … je devrais être chez moi. Dans mon lit. Je vais bien. Je peux m'occuper de moi tout seul.

Castiel fut soulagé de l'entendre tenir de tels propos. Ils étaient caractéristiques de sa personnalité. Et le signe que même délirant, Dean restait Dean.

\- Je préfère que tu restes ici avec moi. Si Sam te voit dans cet état, il va s'inquiéter et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Et puis je préfère garder un œil sur toi au cas où.

Dean semblait vouloir protester mais il n'en avait visiblement pas la force. Castiel relâcha alors sa main puis se leva pour lui retirer ses chaussures. Il en fit de même avec sa veste. Il réalisa alors qu'il avait laissé sa cravate à l'hôtel. Tant pis pour lui. Dean allait devoir faire sans. Il posa sa main sur son front et, parce qu'il semblait un peu fiévreux et qu'il transpirait, il décida de lui retirer également sa chemise et son pantalon. Ce ne fut pas chose aisée tant le jeune prostitué semblait ne pas vouloir l'aider. Il réussit toutefois à le déshabiller après de longues minutes. Il remonta finalement la couverture sur lui pour qu'il reste au chaud et reprit sa place que le matelas, juste à côté de lui.

\- Tu vas rester avec moi hein Cas ? demanda finalement Dean en posant les yeux sur lui.

Castiel hocha aussitôt la tête avant de réaliser que dans son état, le jeune prostitué avait probablement besoin qu'il le lui dise clairement.

\- Bien sûr que je vais rester avec toi. Je ne vais pas te quitter. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi.

Dean renifla alors avant de porter une main à ses joues pour essuyer rapidement les larmes qui y avaient roulé. Castiel sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Il savait bien que le jeune prostitué n'était pas dans son état normal et que sa réaction était amplifiée par la drogue dans son système. Mais il était évident que sa peur d'être abandonné était belle et bien réelle. Il faisait probablement en sorte de l'ignorer le reste du temps mais dans son état, il n'en était pas capable.

\- J'ai peur … j'ai peur de ne pas me réveiller si je ferme les yeux. Je sais que … si tu dis que je ne risque rien alors je te crois mais je … j'ai peur quand même. Je n'ai pas envie de mourir Cas. Je ne suis pas prêt à mourir.

\- Tu ne vas pas mourir Dean. Tu peux dormir tranquille. Il ne va rien t'arriver et de toute façon, je serais là toute la nuit pour veiller sur toi. Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi pour m'assurer que tu vas bien.

Le jeune prostitué hocha la tête puis leva la main ans sa direction. Il semblait avoir du mal à localiser son visage avec précision. Castiel se pencha donc pour permettre à sa main de se poser sur sa joue.

\- Je suis là et je vais rester Dean. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Tu ne seras pas seul. Personne ne me fera partir de cette chambre. Il faudrait m'arracher de force à ce lit.

Dean ne dit rien mais un petit sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, rassurant Castiel un peu plus encore. Il laissa le jeune prostitué caresser sa joue une seconde avant de se lever, ignorant le gémissement de Dean. Il contourna le lit et pour s'installer sur le matelas, juste à côté de son ami. Il était là pour la nuit et rester sur le rebord du matelas n'était défectivement pas confortable. Dans cette position, il pouvait rester proche de Dean sans avoir mal au dos et le regretter le lendemain.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand Dean vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui, sa tête sur son torse et un bras fermement refermé autour de sa taille.

\- Désolé, souffla t-il alors.

Castiel ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'excusait. Il n'avait rien fait de mal. Il n'était définitivement pas responsable de son état. Mais il savait toutefois combien le jeune prostitué prenait tout à cœur. Et combien il tenait à ne surtout jamais être un poids pour ses proches. Ce qui était stupide bien sûr. Il ne pourrait jamais en être un. Et certainement pas pour Castiel.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et crois-moi, je suis content d'avoir l'opportunité de veiller sur toi comme je le fais. Ca justifie le salaire indécent qu'Ellen me verse à la fin du mois.

Ce n'était définitivement pas la raison pour laquelle il aimait tant veiller sur Dean mais c'était la seule qu'il pouvait lui donner sans révéler ce dont il avait pris conscience. Il refusait de profiter de l'état du jeune prostitué pour lui avouer ses sentiments.

\- Tu ne laisserais rien m'arriver, confirma Dean.

\- Rien. Tu peux fermer les yeux. Je suis là.

\- Je … j'ai … je sais que … c'est stupide mais je … j'ai peur … je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. J'ai peur parce que je …

Dean ne finit pas sa phrase et enfouit à la place son visage dans le tee shirt de Castiel. Ce dernier posa une main dans ses cheveux et un baiser sur el sommet de son crâne. Dean était incroyablement touchant à cet instant précis. Sans doute plus vrai qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec le jeune chauffeur. Ses défenses étaient tombées et il ne cherchait plus à cacher ses peurs derrière son attitude de dur. Castiel avait le vrai Dean sous les yeux. Celui qu'on avait abandonné trop souvent par le passé et qui n'avait jamais réellement pu guérir de ses blessures.

\- Je ne veux pas mourir seul, murmura finalement Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. C'était une peur répandue. Il n'était pas surpris que Dean la ressente également. Mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il en parlait maintenant. Il n'était pas seul. Castiel était là pour lui.

\- Tu n'es pas seul Dean et tu ne vas pas mourir.

\- Pas ce soir … je sais que je … je sais que je ne risque rien mais … plus tard … je ne veux pas mourir seul. Je ne veux pas vivre mes derniers instants dans une chambre oublié de tout le monde.

Castiel déglutit avec peine alors qu'il pouvait sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Dean n'aurait jamais dû avoir peur d'une telle chose. Pas quand il avait des amis et une famille qui tenaient énormément à lui. Mais la peur était quelque chose d'irrationnel qu'on ne pouvait pas expliquer ou raisonner. Sans quoi, personne n'aurait peur des araignées ou des clowns.

\- Tu as des gens qui t'aiment Dean. Tu ne seras jamais seul.

\- Peut être maintenant mais ils … tous, ils vont construire leur vie de leur côté. Et moi je … je ne sais si je pourrais un jour … si je saurais comment m'attacher … comment faire en sorte de ne pas faire fuir tous les gens qui seraient amenés à s'intéresser à moi. J'aimerais … j'aimerais pouvoir mais je ne sais pas comment.

Castiel comprenait à présent ce que Dean cherchait à lui dire. Sam finirait par rencontrer la femme de sa vie et construire sa propre famille. Charlie également. Dean, lui, n'était pas sûr d'être capable d'avoir une relation sérieuse un jour. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir construire quoi que ce soit de solide avec quelqu'un. Et il avait peur qu'au bout du chemin, personne ne soit là pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la fin. Castiel doutait que cela puisse être le cas. Sam n'abandonnerait jamais son frère. Pas même après avoir fondé sa famille. Et lui savait qu'il serait également incapable de rester loin du jeune prostitué.

\- Dean, les gens que tu aimes ne sont pas là juste parce qu'ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire ou personne d'autre avec qui passer leur temps. Ils sont là parce qu'ils t'aiment et parce qu'ils veulent être là. Parce qu'ils t'ont choisi toi. Et ils seront là jusqu'à la fin. Je peux te le promettre. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. Tu ne seras jamais seul.

Dean l'écoutait mais Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il était en état d'assimiler ce qu'il lui disait. Il savait toutefois qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de le lui dire à nouveau quand il serait lucide. Il ne se souviendrait probablement pas d'en avoir parlé. Et s'il en gardait le moindre souvenir, il refuserait d'aborder le sujet à nouveau. Il nierait avoir été aussi vulnérable.

\- Et si toutefois, ils n'étaient pas là pour une raison ou pour une autre, je peux te promettre que je serais là moi. Je resterais avec toi. Jusqu'au bout. Je te tiendrais la main et je m'assurerais que tu saches que je suis présent. Tant que tu m'auras dans ta vie … tant que nous serons amis, tu ne pourras jamais … jamais être seul.

Dean renifla à nouveau avant d'hocher doucement la tête.

\- Tu seras là tant que je ne t'aurais pas poussé à prendre la fuite. Je sais comment je suis Cas. Je sais que tout le monde m'abandonne un jour.

Dean faisait forcément référence à ses parents. Castiel pensait sincèrement qu'il aurait été bien pour lui à l'époque, ou même maintenant, de voir un spécialiste pour parler de ces angoisses. Pour confier cette peur de l'abandon qui le poursuivait même des années plus tard. Il savait toutefois que Dean refuserait d'entendre cette suggestion.

\- Tes parents ne t'ont pas abandonné Dean. C'est la vie qui les a arraché à Sam et toi. C'est injuste, cruel et douloureux mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est de la faute de personne.

Dean semblait un peu plus calme à présent. Castiel baissa les yeux et fut soulagé de voir qu'il ne pleurait plus. Mais il avait les yeux fiévreux et son corps tremblait. Il avait vraiment besoin de dormir. Le jeune chauffeur doutait néanmoins qu'il en soit capable dans son état.

\- Et je suis convaincu que tu finiras par rencontrer quelqu'un … un homme qui saura te prouver que tu mérites d'être aimé. Que tu mérites de fonder une famille toi aussi. Un homme qui sera à tes côtés dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Qui ne t'abandonnera jamais. Qui sera là jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

Castiel savait que cela finirait par arriver un jour. Et il redoutait ce moment. Parce qu'il perdrait probablement une partie de l'importance qu'il avait pour Dean maintenant. Il devrait toutefois l'accepter. Il ne se montrerait pas égoïste.

\- Et en attendant qu'il fasse irruption dans ta vie, je serais là. Tu n'as donc aucune raison de t'en faire.

Dean hocha la tête et Castiel sut que cette fois, ses mots avaient été assimilé. Il espérait sincèrement que le jeune prostitué s'en souviendrait demain. Il voulait que ses propos l'aident à ne plus avoir peur. A ne plus s'inquiéter autant.

\- Maintenant, tu vas fermer les yeux et tenter de dormir d'accord ? Je vais rester éveiller et ne pas te lâcher du regard. Je te le promets.

Dean fit ce qu'il lui demandait et Castiel sourit. Il était plutôt fier d'avoir su trouver les bons mots. Il n'était toutefois pas dupe. Il savait pourquoi il avait su quoi dire pour calmer le jeune prostitué. Il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux de Dean. Il l'aimait déjà. Et si ce n'était pas réellement une surprise, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour autant. Il avait su que cela finirait par arriver tôt ou tard. Il avait juste espéré avoir un peu de temps pour s'y préparer. Il soupira doucement. Dean semblait s'être enfin endormi. Castiel s'autorisa donc à le regarder. A enregistrer chaque détail de son visage. A graver cette image de lui dans son esprit. Il s'autorisa à laisser ce qu'il ressentait transparaitre sur son visage. Il s'autorisa à accepter ses sentiments. A les assumer. Demain, il enfilera un masque pour les cacher. Mais pour quelques heures, il voulait juste leur laisser libre court. Et ne pas s'inquiéter de ce qu'il subirait ensuite maintenant qu'il en avait conscience.


	18. Réveil

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 18. Une nouvelle fois avec un jour de retard. Une nouvelle fois, il n'est pas corrigé donc veuillez me pardonner les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe.**

**Dean se réveille et doit assumer le fait de s'être montré aussi vulnérable avec Castiel. **

**Merci pour vos messages. Merci pour votre fidélité. Et à lundi. **

**Bonne lecture !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Skyfall d'Adele**

**Chapitre 18 : Réveil**

_« A celui qui est dans la gêne, accordez un sursis jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans l'aisance. »_

_Le Coran_

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, Dean n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il ne se souvenait plus comment il était arrivé là. Il était au moins sûr d'une chose. Il n'était pas chez lui. Il ne connaissait pas ce lit et ces murs. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer une seconde. Son cerveau était trop endormi pour lui fournir des réponses. Il se tourna sur le dos. Son bras heurta alors quelque chose … ou plutôt quelqu'un. Dean fronça les sourcils, soudain pris de panique. Il n'était pas seul dans ce lit. Il n'avait toutefois aucun souvenir d'être rentré avec quelqu'un. Ou d'avoir couché avec qui que ce soit. Il n'avait jamais rien vécu de tel. Pas même après avoir un peu trop bu. Ce qu'il faisait peu parce que cela ressemblait bien trop à ce que son père faisait juste après la mort de sa femme.

Il avait peut être été drogué. Et violé. Non. Il n'avait mal nulle part et sans savoir où il était, il avait tout de même la sensation d'être en sécurité. Ce qui n'avait aucun sens bien sûr.

Il soupira avant de s'étirer doucement et de tourner enfin son visage en direction de la personne allongée à côté de lui. Il sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine quand il la reconnut. Castiel. Il n'était pas de lit d'un inconnu. Il était dans celui de son ami. Ce qui signifiait que personne n'avait abusé de lui. Il était en sécurité dans cet endroit et en sécurité auprès de Castiel.

Il se détendit sensiblement avant de prendre quelques secondes à nouveau pour réfléchir. Il commença doucement à avoir des flashs de la veille. Il avait eu un rendez-vous avec Henry. Un rendez-vous qui les avait rendu nerveux tous les deux. Un rendez-vous qui … avait tourné court après que son client se soit trompé de verre et lui ai fait boire celui qu'il s'était préparé pour lui. Il se souvenait à présent. Le médicament dans son système. Les petits points lumineux qui dansaient devant ses yeux. Le délire. Puis Castiel qui avait volé à son secours comme toujours et l'avait conduit chez lui pour qu'il se repose. Pour lui éviter d'inquiéter Sam. Dean se souvenait enfin de tout. Et si cela le rassurait sensiblement, ce n'était pas forcément qu'une bonne nouvelle.

La drogue avait délié sa langue et il avait confié des choses à Castiel dont il n'avait parlé à personne avant lui. Des choses qu'il avait toujours fait en sorte de garder pour lui. Il avait ouvert son cœur et fourni à son ami des informations qu'il n'aurait jamais du partager.

Il savait bien que son ami ne s'en servirait pas contre lui. Qu'il ne le ferait pas chanter ou tenterait d'obtenir quoi que ce soit contre son silence. Mas cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était parfaitement à l'aise avec l'idée d'avoir parlé.

Il n'avait pas le courage de faire face au jeune chauffeur pour le moment. Il préférait partir pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, au calme, avant de le voir à nouveau. Il s'excuserait d'être parti sans lui dire au revoir. Après tout, il était malpoli de réveiller quelqu'un qui dormait. Ce serait son excuse pour avoir pris la fuite de la sorte.

Il sortit du lit aussi directement que possible puis enfila rapidement ses vêtements. Il se souvenait que Castiel l'avait déshabillé pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise. Le jeune chauffeur avait vraiment veillé sur lui et Dean était touché. Il allait devoir le remercier. Mais plus tard. Quand il aurait pris le temps de se remettre de tout ça au calme chez lui.

Il sortit de la chambre sans faire le moindre bruit et prit aussitôt la direction de l'entrée. Il n'avait jamais eu à fuir ainsi de l'appartement d'un homme avant ça. Avec ceux avec qui il couchait, il annonçait toujours son départ. Et ce n'était jamais une surprise pour son partenaire. Tous les deux savaient qu'il n'était question que de sexe.

Il enfila ses chaussures quand il fut devant la porte. Il allait poser la main sur la poignée, prêt à s'enfuir quand une voix résonna derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

\- Tu prends la fuite on dirait ? Est-ce que tu aurais honte de quelque chose ?

Dean n'avait vu Gabriel qu'une seule fois et n'avait pas échangé plus de quelques mots avec lui mais il reconnut sa voix. Il savait que Castiel habitait avec lui mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seconde qu'il le croiserait. Il aurait du y penser. Il aurait du se montrer plus prudent.

\- Je … à vrai dire, non, je … je ne prenais pas la fuite. Je pensais juste … je devrais rentrer chez moi. Mon frère doit s'inquiéter et Castiel dormait alors …

\- Alors tu t'es dit que ce n'était pas un problème si tu partais sans même lui dire au revoir … tu sais … ce genre de comportement me laisse à penser que tu es gêné par ce qui a pu se passer entre vous et … bref, je suis du genre à me faire rapidement des idées.

Dean savait parfaitement ce à quoi Gabriel pouvait penser. Mais il se trompait. Et le jeune prostitué ressentait le besoin de le lui dire. Même si cela ne le regardait pas.

\- On n'a pas couché ensemble. On a juste dormi dans le même lit mais il ne s'est rien passé.

Gabriel le dévisagea une seconde avant d'hausser les épaules. Il ne semblait pas soulagé ou heureux de le savoir. A vrai dire, il semblait ne pas avoir d'avis sur la question.

\- Peu importe ce que vous avez fait ou non. Ca ne me regarde pas de toute façon. Mais tu es ici chez moi et la règle est simple ici … un invité ne repart jamais l'estomac vide. Tu vas donc venir avec moi dans la cuisine, t'installer à ma table et manger quelque chose. Tu pourrais ensuite utiliser ma douche avant de rentrer chez toi. Et avant que tu ne penses à refuser, je préfère te le dire … tu n'as pas le choix.

Dean songea à protester. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver seul à seul avec le frère de Castiel. Mais il pouvait sentir que Gabriel ne laisserait pas tomber. Qu'il insisterait jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Castiel le lui avait dit. Son frère était particulièrement têtu. Dean n'avait aucune chance.

\- Juste quelques minutes alors. Je … je dois vraiment rentrer avant que mon frère ne lance un avis de recherche.

Gabriel sourit en hochant la tête. Dean le suivit alors dans la cuisine et prit place sur la chaise qu'il lui indiquait. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Comme dans la chambre de Castiel, il se sentait plutôt à l'aise dans sa cuisine. Un peu comme s'il y avait déjà été à plusieurs reprises. Il était en revanche plutôt mal à l'aise avec Gabriel. Il ne le connaissait pas et il ne savait pas ce que Castiel avait pu lui raconter sur lui. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont ils pouvaient parler ensemble. Et le silence n'était pas forcément préférable.

\- Tu peux te détendre tu sais. Je ne mors pas. Ou du moins … pas si on ne me le demande pas. Et j'en sais suffisamment sur toi pour que tu n'aies pas peur de dire quelque chose qu'il ne faudrait pas. Alors détends toi s'il te plait. Ne viens pas gâcher mon petit déjeuner en étant nerveux.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré sa gêne. Castiel lui avait souvent parlé de son frère. Selon ses dires, c'était un vrai personnage. Il était franc et disait toujours ce qu'il pensait. Dean préférait nettement ça à quelqu'un d'hypocrite. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il allait arriver à se détendre aussi facilement.

\- Ce n'est pas … je n'ai pas peur de dire quelque chose qui pourrait … ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que je ne te connais pas et … tu ne me connais pas. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de partager mon petit déjeuner avec quelqu'un dont je ne sais rien. C'est tout.

Gabriel posa une tasse de café devant lui en souriant toujours. Lui semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Dean aurait aimé être un peu plus comme lui. Ca devait être agréable de ne pas se stresser pour des choses qui n'en valaient pas la peine.

\- Si apprendre à me connaître pourrait t'aider à te sentir mieux alors pose moi toutes les questions que tu veux me poser. Il n'y a rien dont j'aime plus parler que moi-même. C'est un sujet sur lequel je suis intarissable. Et si tu es amené à devenir ami avec mon petit frère, on sera amené à se revoir. Alors autant apprendre à se connaitre non ?

Dean ne se voyait pas interroger Gabriel sur sa vie après avoir passé seulement quelques minutes en sa compagnie. Il n'aurait même pas su par quoi commencer. Et quelque chose lui disait que le frère de Castiel n'avait de toute façon pas besoin qu'il lui pose des questions pour parler. Il finirait par le faire de lui-même. Il en eut la confirmation quelques minutes plus tard quand Gabriel s'assit en face de lui avec sa propre tasse de café.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Castiel a pu te dire sur moi mais pour faire court … je dirige une maison d'édition en ville. J'aime mon métier et je pense pouvoir dire sans fausse modestie que je suis plutôt doué. J'aime découvrir de nouveaux talents. J'aime lire des manuscrits en quête du prochain best-seller.

\- Il m'en a vaguement parlé oui.

Gabriel but une gorgée de son café avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Et quand je ne travaille pas, je passe du temps avec mon petit frère adoré. Je veille à ce qu'il ne fasse rien de stupide.

\- Comme se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un comme moi et me ramener chez lui pour la nuit.

Dean savait bien qu'il n'avait rien du gendre idéal. Il n'était pas le genre de personne qu'on aimait voir fréquenter nos proches. Il l'assumait pleinement. Il se fichait pas mal de ce que les gens pouvaient penser de lui. Il se souciait uniquement de l'opinion de ses proches. Bien sûr, il ressentait tout de même le besoin d'être accepté par Gabriel. Par qu'il savait que son avis comptait énormément pour Castiel.

\- Non absolument pas. Je suis content qu'il se soit fait un ami. Et franchement, ce que lui et toi faites quand vous êtes seuls ne me regarde absolument pas. Je n'ai pas d'opinion là-dessus et je ne me mêle pas de la vie privée de Castiel. Je suis curieux de savoir pourquoi tu as passé la nuit ici bien sur mais je ne suis pas en colère que Castiel t'ai ramené avec lui. Je sais qu'il devait avoir ses raisons. Quelles qu'elles soient.

Dean fut soulagé de l'entendre. Gabriel semblait sincère. Il ne portait pas de jugements sur Dean. Même en sachant quel métier il exerçait. Il ne chercherait pas à empêcher Castiel de rester ami avec lui.

\- Il y a eu un petit incident hier lors de mon rendez-vous. L'un de mes clients est sous traitement pour l'anxiété et … il m'a donné son verre par erreur. Je l'ai bu et disons que je n'ai pas vraiment bien réagi à son médicament. J'étais … trop délirant pour rentrer chez moi. Castiel m'a ramené ici pour veiller sur moi et pour éviter que mon frère me voit dans cet état, expliqua t-il alors.

Gabriel méritait de savoir même s'il n'avait pas posé la question. Dean sentait qu'il pouvait le lui dire sans risquer qu'il lui fasse le moindre reproche. Et il sut qu'il avait eu raison quand il vit Gabriel hocher la tête et sourire à nouveau, visiblement content qu'il ait été suffisamment à l'aise pour lui expliquer la raison de sa présence.

\- Castiel a toujours été comme ça. Quand il apprécie quelqu'un, il ressent le besoin de veiller sur lui ou elle. Il était déjà comme ça quand il était petit. C'est ce qui fait de lui quelqu'un de bien.

\- J'ai de la chance de le compter parmi mes amis. Je sais que … enfin … je suis content de le connaître.

Gabriel but une nouvelle gorgée de son café avant de se lever pour servir le petit déjeuner. Il remplit deux assiettes avec des œufs et du bacon et en déposa une devant Dean. Il reprit ensuite place à la table.

\- Pour en revenir à moi … ou plutôt à mon métier … Castiel m'a dit que tu écrivais. Il n'en a pas dit beaucoup sur le sujet mais suffisamment pour piquer ma curiosité alors … comme je te le disais, je suis toujours en quête du futur best-seller et quelque chose me dit que tu pourrais avoir des histoires intéressantes à raconter. Je serais vraiment ravi de pouvoir lire ce que tu as écrit jusque là … juste pour te donner mon avis dans un premier temps. Mais qui sait … peut être que je te proposerais de te publier ensuite.

Dean n'était pas en colère à l'idée que Castiel ait pu confier cette information à son frère même si ce n'était pas quelque chose dont il parlait souvent. Il était d'ailleurs touché par la proposition de Gabriel. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il était curieux à l'idée d'avoir l'avis d'un professionnel sur ce qu'il avait écrit. Mais il avait bien trop peur pour accepter. Peur que Gabriel juge ses écrits trop mauvais. Et il ne cherchait de toute façon pas à être publié. Il refusait de dévoiler tous ses secrets et ceux de ses clients au public.

\- C'est gentil mais je … c'est juste un hobby. Quelque chose que je fais pour le plaisir. Pour passer le temps et me vider l'esprit. Je ne cherche pas à en faire mon métier. Sincèrement, je ne pense même pas être aussi doué que ça.

\- Dean, tout le monde a peur. C'est parfaitement normal. C'est ton travail qu'on va juger … quelque chose qui te tient forcément à cœur. Quelque chose de personnel. Et c'est encore pire quand ça parle de nous-même … quand le sujet nous concerne directement.

Dean aurait effectivement peut-être plus facilement envisagé de partager ses écrits avec Gabriel s'il avait opté pour une œuvre totalement fictionnelle. Quelque chose qui n'aurait rien eu à voir avec lui. Mais puisque toutes ses notes concernaient son travail et ses clients, il n'en était pas capable.

\- Une nouvelle fois, je te remercie pour ta proposition. Mais j'ai déjà un travail. Je gagne bien ma vie et je … je … je n'ai pas envie de prendre un quelconque risque. Je suis lié par une clause de confidentialité. Et puis, je te l'ai dit … c'est quelque chose que je fais pour passer le temps. Je veux dire … je cuisine aussi à la place parfois et je n'envisage pas plus de me lancer dans une carrière de chef alors … merci mais non merci.

Gabriel ne semblait pas avoir envie de lâcher l'affaire. Une nouvelle fois, il se montrait particulièrement têtu. Dean n'avait pas envie d'avoir un long débat sur le sujet avec lui. Il aurait même préféré qu'ils n'en parlent pas du tout. Il était bien à l'aise à l'idée de discuter de son métier, de ses clients ou de sa vie sexuelle que de ses écrits. C'était là où Dean confiait toutes les choses qu'il ressentait. Toutes ses peurs. Ses envies. Ses souhaits. Ils n'étaient destinés à être lus que par lui-même. C'était bien mieux ainsi.

\- Je ne peux évidemment pas te forcer. Si tu n'en as pas envie alors je comprends. Mais si tu refuses uniquement parce que tu as peur … alors permets moi de te dire que ce n'est pas une bonne raison. Rien de bon ne nous arrive quand on se laisse dicter notre conduite par la peur qu'on ressent.

Dean se serait bien passer de la leçon de vie de Gabriel. Il était adulte et il savait parfaitement ce qui était ou non bon pour lui. Il savait que le frère de Castiel disait cela pour son bien. Qu'il avait réellement envie de l'aider. Mais il ne le connaissait pas. Il ne savait rien de sa vie. De son passé. Il n'avait pas toutes les cartes en main pour lui donner de tels conseils.

\- Peut être que je le fais parce que j'ai peur ou peut être tout simplement que je le fais parce que je sens que je ne suis pas prêt ou parce que j'en ai pas envie. Peu importe. Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Et j'aimerais assez que tu n'insistes pas.

Il n'avait pas dit cela méchamment mais sur un ton suffisamment ferme pour que Gabriel comprenne qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Qu'il était vraiment temps pour lui de lâcher l'affaire. Il espérait que cela suffirait à le convaincre. Qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de s'emporter pour de bon et de partir pour qu'il comprenne.

\- Message reçu Dean. Désolé d'avoir insisté. Il m'arrive d'être un peu trop … têtu. Ce n'était pas méchant. Mais il est évident que tu en as assez alors je te promets de m'arrêter. Sache juste que ma promesse tient toujours. Qu'elle n'est pas limitée dans le temps.

Dean acquiesça. Il garderait l'information dans un coin de son esprit. Il doutait toutefois que cela lui serve vraiment. Il ne se voyait pas revenir en arrière. Il ne se voyait pas changer d'avis. Mais peut-être se trompait-il ? Après tout, il ne pouvait être sûr de rien.

Il choisit de commencer à manger parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre. Gabriel en fit de même et ils restèrent ainsi en silence durant quelques minutes.

Dean ne savait pas trop quoi penser du frère de Castiel. Il devait reconnaître qu'il semblait plutôt sympathique. Il était également évident qu'il était ouvert d'esprit. Il ne semblait pas gêné de partager son petit déjeuner avec un homme qui se prostituait. Il n'en tenait apparemment pas compte. Ce que Dean avait du mal à comprendre. N'importe qui à sa place aurait posé des questions ou exiger qu'il s'en aille sans demander son reste. Il éveillait trois sentiments chez les gens qu'il croisait. Le désir. La curiosité. Le dégoût. Mais pas chez Castiel. Et visiblement pas chez son frère non plus.

\- Ca ne te pose vraiment aucun problème de … de partager ton petit déjeuner avec quelqu'un comme moi ?

\- Quelqu'un comme toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu entends par quelqu'un comme toi ?

Dean grimaça. Gabriel le savait parfaitement. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il voulait le lui faire dire. Mais il accepta toutefois de jouer le jeu.

\- Quelqu'un qui … un prostitué … quelqu'un qui gagne de l'argent en couchant avec des inconnus.

Gabriel secoua la tête et Dean sut qu'il ne cherchait pas à le ménager pour le bien de son frère. Qu'il ne réagissait pas ainsi juste pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise quand on prenait le temps d'y réfléchir. Castiel avait réagi de la même manière en le rencontrant. Il lui avait assuré ne pas porter le moindre jugement sur lui simplement parce qu'il vendait son corps. Qu'il ne le considérait pas comme moins digne de respect. Et Gabriel était sans doute pareil. Ils n'auraient pas pu être aussi proches si ça n'avait pas été le cas.

\- Dean, je ne sais pas ce que d'autres ont pu te dire sur ce point mais crois moi … je me suis toujours targué de ne jamais jugé les gens sur leurs choix, leurs préférences, leur passé ou leur apparence. Je me fiche pas mal de ce que tu fais dans la vie. La seule chose qui compte à mes yeux est la façon dont tu te comportes avec mon frère. Tu le fais sourire. Tu le fais rire. Tu es son ami et c'est la seule preuve dont j'ai besoin pour savoir que tu es forcément quelqu'un de bien. Peut être qu'un autre … un idiot cruel et ignorant … t'aurait mis à la porte ou interdit de revoir son frère mais pas moi … et tu ne devrais surtout jamais laisser ce que ces gens peuvent dire ou penser te faire douter de ta valeur. Jamais.

Dean acquiesça. Il choisit de ne rien dire. Il ne voyait de toute façon pas quoi répondre. Il avait reçu le soutien et l'aval de Gabriel. Ils pourraient peut être devenir amis tous les deux un jour. Dean n'aurait pas été contre l'idée d'avoir une personne de plus pour le soutenir. Une personne de plus à ne pas le juger. A voir au-delà de son choix de carrière. A ne pas s'arrêter à ce qu'il faisait de ses journées. A s'intéresser à l'homme qu'il était vraiment et non pas à celui qu'il faisait mine d'être pour se protéger. Dean sourit en y pensant et masqua sa réaction derrière sa tasse de café. Il avait juste envie de profiter de ce moment.

* * *

Castiel ouvrit les yeux lentement, le soleil perçant à travers les rideaux de sa chambre et chauffant son visage. Il s'étira longuement. Il n'avait pas été tiré du sommeil par son réveil. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se souvenir qu'il ne l'avait pas allumé la veille. Il n'avait pas à travailler aujourd'hui. Il pouvait traîner au lit encore un moment.

Il roula sur le côté et étira son bras le long du matelas. Ce fut quand ses doigts effleurèrent le drap encore tiède qu'il se souvint. Dean. Il l'avait ramené chez lui la veille après que son client lui ait fait accidentellement avalé un médicament contre l'anxiété qui l'avait complètement drogué. Il avait insisté pour que Castiel ne le conduise pas à l'hôpital. Il ne voulait pas non plus inquiété Sam. Le jeune chauffeur l'avait donc conduit chez lui, déshabillé et installé dans son lit. Ils avaient parlé ensuite pendant un moment, Dean se confiant sur ses peurs. Il avait parlé librement, la drogue dans son système faisant tomber ses défenses. Castiel avait tenté de le réconforter avant de l'encourager à dormir, lui assurant qu'il veillerait sur lui. Il avait fini par s'endormir lui aussi au milieu de la nuit.

Mais Dean n'était plus là. Il n'était pas debout depuis très longtemps puisque les draps étaient encore tièdes. Il avait toutefois quitté le lit sans prévenir Castiel. Sans le réveiller et sans même lui laisser un mot sur l'oreiller.

Il avait probablement pris la fuite sans demander son reste. En se réveillant, il avait pris conscience d'en avoir trop dit et avait choisi de partir avant d'avoir à faire face à Castiel. Ce dernier pouvait le comprendre même s'il était un peu vexé que le jeune prostitué ait pu avoir peur de sa réaction.

Castiel refusait toutefois de lui en tenir rigueur. Il voulait faire en sorte d'agir comme si de rien n'était. De ne pas faire comme si cette conversation avait tout changé entre eux. Comme si cette soirée lui avait permis de comprendre qu'il était amoureux de Dean.

Il refusait même d'y penser pour le moment. Il aurait tout le temps de paniquer plus tard. Il devait avant tout s'assurer que le jeune prostitué allait bien et était rentré chez lui sans problème.

Il se décida alors à quitter son lit. Il avait besoin de café pour se réveiller complètement et réfléchir au meilleur plan d'action. Il se leva rapidement, enfila un large pull dans lequel il se sentait confortable puis sortit de sa chambre. Il espérait encore trouver un mot de Dean sur la porte. Peut être une simple note lui signifiant qu'il avait du rentrer mais que tout allait bien entre eux. Castiel n'avait pas trop d'espoir mais il avait tout de même envie d'y croire.

Il allait prendre la direction quand il entendit des voix dans la cuisine. Il reconnut immédiatement celle de Gabriel. Il n'était visiblement pas seul. Ou il avait définitivement perdu la raison et avait commencé à tenir des discussions avec lui-même. Castiel sourit à l'idée. Cela ne l'aurait même pas surpris.

Il allait entrer dans la cuisine pour se moquer de son frère quand il entendit une seconde voix. Il la reconnut aussi rapidement et elle le fit s'immobiliser, la main levée en direction de la poignée de la porte.

Gabriel n'était pas seul. Il était avec Dean. Le jeune prostitué n'avait pas pris la fuite. Il s'était juste levé pour venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec son grand frère. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un peu peur de ce que Gabriel avait pu raconter sur lui. Il espérait sincèrement que son frère n'avait rien dit d'embarrassant sur leur enfance.

Il hésita à rentrer dans la cuisine et à les interrompre. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr d'être capable de faire face à Dean après la veille. Lui aussi avait été chamboulé par ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Et par la révélation qu'il avait eu sur ses sentiments. Il était content de voir que le jeune homme n'avait pas pris la fuite. Mais il ne savait pas non plus comment se comporter avec lui. Il prit toutefois son courage à deux mains et poussa finalement la porte.

\- Cassie ! On n'attendait plus que toi … ou plutôt non, on ne t'a pas vraiment attendu. Mais dans tous les cas, le café est chauf et tu as des œufs sur la cuisinière.

Castiel remercia son frère d'un signe de la tête avant de se servir. Il prit finalement place à la table à son tour et but une longue gorgée de café pour se réveiller. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Dean sur lui. Et le silence était pesant dans la pièce. Il leva les yeux en direction de son frère puis jeta un coup d'œil au jeune prostitué. Tous les deux semblaient à l'aise. Il était étrange de voir Dean dans sa cuisine. De le voir aussi détendu dans un endroit où Castiel n'avait jamais pensé le voir. C'était à la fois surprenant et domestique. C'était quelque chose qu'il aurait aimé revivre. Sans Gabriel cette fois. Il chassa toutefois cette idée de sa tête aussitôt.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda alors Dean.

Castiel fut surpris qu'il lui adresse ainsi la parole. Il avait pensé que le jeune prostitué serait très mal à l'aise avec lui après ses confessions de la veille. Bien sûr, il pouvait juste avoir décidé de jouer le jeu pour Gabriel. Pour ne pas soulever de questions gênantes. Castiel fut toutefois soulagé qu'il lui parle et il se détendit un peu plus à son tour.

\- Très bien oui. Mais c'est sans doute moi qui devrais te poser la question, répondit-il.

Dean hocha la tête en souriant.

\- J'ai tout raconté à ton frère parce qu'il semblait s'être fait de fausses idées sur la raison de ma présence dans ton lit cette nuit. Et pour répondre à ta question, j'ai bien dormi oui. Et je me sens … bien mieux ce matin. Prêt à rentrer chez moi et à faire face aux questions de mon frère.

Castiel se doutait que Sam serait curieux de d'avoir pourquoi son frère n'était pas rentré. Il se demandait ce que Dean allait lui dire. S'il mentirait ou choisirait de tout lui raconter.

\- Je tiens ici à préciser que je ne m'étais fait aucune idée. Parce que ce que vous faites ne me regarde pas. J'étais curieux bien sûr mais je n'aurais pas posé la question. Je ne suis pas aussi malpoli que ça. J'ai juste invité Dean à prendre le petit déjeuner parce que je suis un bon hôte.

Castiel était presque sûr que son frère mentait. Il s'était effectivement imaginé des choses. Il avait du penser que Dean et lui avaient couché ensemble. Il ne lui en voulait pas. C'était dans sa nature. Il était juste content de voir qu'il avait réussi à mettre Dean suffisamment à l'aise pour le convaincre de rester. Et pour le pousser à expliquer la raison de sa présence. Gabriel pouvait être déstabilisant quand on ne le connaissait pas. Mais il pouvait également être extrêmement délicat et sensible. C'était pour ça que Castiel l'aimait tant.

\- Et même si j'aimerais pouvoir continuer à parler avec vous parce que je sais que Dean et moi finiront par devenir de très bons amis … je dois me préparer pour aller travailler. Tout le monde n'a pas le luxe d'arranger son emploi du temps comme bon lui semble. Je suis attendu et je suis ponctuel. Messieurs … profitez de votre petit déjeuner. Je file sous la douche.

Castiel remercia son frère d'un petit sourire que Gabriel sembla apprécier. Il se leva de sa chaise, ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère parce que c'était plus fort que lui avant de tapoter gentiment l'épaule de Dean et de quitter la pièce. Le jeune prostitué le regarda faire, visiblement amusé par son comportement avant de reporter son attention sur Castiel.

\- Il est drôle, commenta t-il.

\- C'est un imbécile mais il a ses bons côtés aussi. J'aimerais juste qu'il arrête de m'appeler Cassie … surtout devant des gens. Mais j'ai beau eu essayé de le convaincre d'arrêter, il recommence à chaque fois. Juste pour m'embêter.

\- C'est le privilège des grands frères. J'appelle Sam Sammy en permanence et seulement parce que je sais qu'il déteste ça.

Castiel supposait que c'était inévitable. Il n'était pas vraiment ennuyé par ce surnom. Il savait que Gabriel l'appelait ainsi avec affection. C'était juste devenu un petit jeu entre eux. C'était ainsi que leur relation fonctionnait.

\- Je devrais songer à filer moi aussi, finit par déclarer Dean après quelques secondes. Sam va finir par se poser des questions et contrairement à ton frère … lui va aussitôt se faire des idées.

Castiel savait que le départ de Dean était inévitable. Ils n'allaient certainement pas passé la journée ensemble. Mais il n'était pas encore prêt à le laisser filer. Il voulait tenter d'aborder le sujet de ce qui s'était passé la veille pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Il espérait juste que Dean ne le prendrait pas mal.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de te retenir inutilement mais j'aurais aimé … enfin si tu le veux bien … j'aurais aimé parler quelques minutes avec toi de … je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de tout mais …

\- Cas … je … je n'étais pas dans mon état normal hier. Alors rien de ce que j'ai pu te dire ne doit être retenu contre moi.

Dean avait dit cela comme s'il cherchait à se défendre contre une attaque. Castiel n'avait toutefois pas l'intention de se servir de ce qu'il avait entendu contre lui. Jamais il n'aurait fait quelque chose d'aussi cruel. Et Dean aurait dû le savoir. Mais il savait qu'il avait juste peur d'avoir été trop vulnérable. D'avoir semblé trop faible aux yeux de Castiel.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais faire. Loin de moi l'idée de te faire du chantage ou de te mettre mal à l'aise en me servant de ce que tu as pu me dire. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien entre nous après cette nuit. Que tu n'étais pas … trop mal à l'aise ou … enfin que cela n'allait rien changer entre nous.

C'était son inquiétude principal. Les choses avaient peut être changé pour lui puisqu'il avait compris qu'il était amoureux de Dean. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas que leur relation soit impactée. Il tenait à leur amitié. Il ne voulait surtout pas la perdre.

\- Je sais que … je sais ce que je te dois Cas. Je te suis reconnaissant d'avoir veillé sur moi et d'avoir une nouvelle fois volé à mon secours. Je sais aussi que je peux compter sur toi. Alors bien sûr, j'aurais … j'aurais vraiment préféré ne pas te dire toutes ces choses mais ça ne changera rien entre nous. Nous sommes amis et nous le resterons. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire de ce point de vue-là.

\- Tu n'as rien dit de … enfin de vraiment compromettant si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Tu n'as aucune raison d'être gêné ou mal à l'aise. On peut parfaitement faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé. Ca me va. On en parlera plus si cela peut te rassurer. J'avais juste besoin d'être sûr que tu … que tu ne chercherais pas à prendre tes distances.

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Et merci … pour hier et pour ce que tu viens de me dire. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi.

Castiel lui sourit alors, soulagé. Il aurait aimé pouvoir parler plus longuement avec Dean. Peut être discuté à nouveau de ce qu''il lui avait confié. Mais il était évident que le jeune prostitué n'en avait pas envie. Et Castiel venait de lui promettre de ne plus abordé le sujet. Il allait tenir sa promesse. Même si c'était frustrant pour lui.

Dean finit par quitter la table pour aller se préparer. Castiel lui indiqua la direction de sa salle de bains et le regarda ensuite sortir de la pièce. Il aurait vraiment tout donné pour que le jeune prostitué choisisse de rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui. Il était triste de le voir partir aussi rapidement. Mais il savait que cette fois, Dean ne prenait pas la fuite. Il devait vraiment rentrer pour rassurer Sam.

\- Tu sais … on dit qu'il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Je sais ce que je t'ai dit sur Dean la seule fois où je l'ai vu et je le regrette. Il s'est effectivement comporté comme un imbécile la dernière fois mais … je l'aime bien. C'est … il y a quelque chose de touchant chez lui. Il me donne envie de l'envelopper dans une couverture et de le protéger de tout et de tout le monde.

Castiel n'avait pas entendu son frère rentrer dans la pièce et il sursauta en l'entendant parler. Il n'était toutefois pas surpris par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il ressentait quelque chose de similaire pour Dean. Lui aussi avait envie de le protéger. De veiller sur lui. Il pouvait jouer les durs autant qu'il le souhaitait, il était facile de voir que ce n'était qu'une façade.

\- Je suis amoureux de lui, déclara t-il alors sans réfléchir.

Ce n'était définitivement pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Il n'avait pas songé se confier ainsi aussi rapidement à Gabriel. Mais il ne le regrettait pas pour autant. Il avait besoin de le dire. Même s'il ne pouvait pas le faire à la personne concernée directement.

\- Je sais … c'est évident. Ca se voit dans la façon que tu as de le regarder. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, je suis sûr que lui n'en a pas conscience.

Castiel était effectivement soulagé. Il ne voulait pas que Dean sache. S'il devait l'apprendre, il voulait que cela vienne de lui. Il ne pensait toutefois pas le lui dire un jour. Il était presque sûr que Dean prendrait la fuite en l'apprenant. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que ses sentiments soient un jour réciproques. Il allait devoir les enfouir en lui et les ignorer autant que possible.

\- Et je peux sentir qu'il tient à toi. Je ne le connais pas suffisamment pour te dire s'il … s'il ressent la même chose. Je l'espère sincèrement. Je détesterais te voir souffrir.

\- Il ne veut pas … il me l'a dit … il ne veut pas d'une relation sérieuse. Il ne pense pas le mériter ou en être capable. Je ne pense même pas qu'il croit en l'amour. Alors je sais que mes sentiments ne seront jamais réciproques et je sais que je finirais par souffrir. Je ne peux que m'y préparer et laisser les choses se faire. Je ne peux pas cesser de l'aimer pour m'épargner tout ça.

Gabriel posa la main sur son épaule et Castiel se sentit aussitôt soutenu. Il avait de la chance d'avoir son frère. Il était toujours là pour lui. Toujours là pour le soutenir, lui changer les idées ou le réconforter. Il allait avoir besoin de lui dans les prochains jours.

\- Je peux rester là aujourd'hui si tu veux. On pourrait passer la journée à ne rien faire en se gavant de gâteaux et de sucreries. Ca pourrait être sympa.

Castiel savait que son frère le ferait sans hésiter une seule seconde s'il le lui demandait. Mais il ne voulait pas le forcer à rester. Il allait bien. Il avait conscience de la situation et il était tout à fait prêt à y faire face. Cela changerait peut être avec le temps. Ses sentiments finiraient sans doute par le faire souffrir. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour le moment.

\- C'est gentil Gabe mais ça va aller. Tu as du travail et moi des heures de sommeil en retard. Je pense que je vais retourner me coucher. On pourra parler ce soir.

\- Tu es sûr ? Je te promets que ça ne me dérange pas de rester.

\- Je suis sûr.

Gabriel se baissa alors pour l'embrasser sur le sommet du crâne. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un moment maintenant. Un geste qu'il avait souvent utilisé quand ils étaient enfants et que Castiel était triste. Le jeune chauffeur sourit à ce geste, content de voir que son grand frère était là pour lui.

\- Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux m'appeler.

\- Je le ferais si c'est nécessaire.

Gabriel lui tapota l'épaule à nouveau avant de s'éloigner pour remplir son thermos de café. Il y ajouta bien trop de sucre au goût de Castiel avant de le saluer de la main et quitter la cuisine à nouveau. Castiel l'entendit ouvrir et fermer la porte de l'appartement. Il reporte son attention sur son café qu'il termina puis sur ses œufs qu'il commença doucement à manger. Dans le silence de l'appartement, il pouvait entendre le bruit de la douche. Il s'autorisa quelques secondes pour penser à Dean à l'intérieur. Nu et mouillé. C'était une image digne des meilleurs fantasmes. Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas trop s'y attarder. Il refusait d'utiliser le jeune prostitué ainsi. De l'objectiver comme tant d'autres le faisaient en raison de son choix de carrière. Il n'était pas seulement attiré physiquement par lui. Il était amoureux. Et à ses yeux, Dean était bien plus qu'un corps parfait. Il était un homme extraordinaire. Un homme qui avait souffert mais avait su se relever à chaque fois. Un homme admirable qui aurait pu servir d'exemple à bien d'autre. Il était tout simplement parfait.

Castiel chassa également ces idées de sa tête parce qu'elles étaient bien trop dangereuses. Après quelques minutes, il entendit Dean couper l'eau. Puis, un moment plus tard, le jeune prostitué sortit de la salle de bains. Castiel se leva de sa chaise et l'attendit dans l'entrée. Quand Dean le rejoignit, il avait les cheveux humides et les joues un peu rouges. Il était habillé dans ses vêtements de la veille et sembla en forme.

\- Tu diras merci à ton frère pour le petit déjeuner et … pour enfin … pour m'avoir convaincu de ne pas fuir comme je prévoyais de le faire en me réveillant. Et … enfin merci à toi une nouvelle fois. Je … je t'appellerais plus tard pour te donner notre emploi du temps des prochains jours.

Dean semblait un peu mal à l'aise. Castiel ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il ne savait pas comment partir et clore la conversation ou si c'était parce qu'il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et de paniquer sous la douche. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas s'y attarder. Dean lui avait assuré que rien n'allait changer entre eux et il devait le croire. Il voulait lui faire confiance. Ils avaient peut être juste besoin de quelques heures loin l'un de l'autre pour que tout rentre naturellement dans l'ordre.

\- J'attends ton coup de fil alors. Salue Sam de ma part.

\- Je le ferais dès qu'il en aura terminé avec son interrogatoire.

\- Bonne chance alors.

Dean acquiesça en souriant avant de se pencher sensiblement en avant. Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il eut, pendant une très courte seconde, l'impression que Dean allait l'embrasser. Sur la joue sans doute. Mais ça aurait définitivement bizarre. Le jeune prostitué dut s'en rendre compte aussi puisqu'il recula finalement brusquement avant de s'approcher de la porte. Il l'ouvrit et fit une dernière fois face à Castiel.

\- Bonne journée Castiel.

\- Bonne journée Dean.

Le jeune prostitué tourna finalement les talons et s'éloigna. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux. Il ne détourna le regard que lorsque Dean fut devint l'ascenseur et qu'il existe un risque qu'il se retourne et se rende compte que Castiel le dévisageait. Il n'aurait pas su comment expliquer un tel comportement. Il rentra donc dans l'appartement et referma la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait pas le courage de s'occuper de la vaisselle pour le moment. Il était encore fatigué et il avait de toute façon toute la journée pour le faire. Il rejoignit donc sa chambre à la place et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Sans réellement s'en rendre compte, il s'installa du côté où Dean avait dormi. Il utilisa son oreiller et ne put s'empêcher d'enfouir son visage dedans. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et prit quelques secondes pour songer à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Il savait qu'il allait probablement avoir quelques difficultés à ignorer ses sentiments quand il serait de nouveau seul avec Dean. Il serait probablement jaloux quand il le laisserait avec ses clients. Mais il tenait bien trop à leur amitié pour tout gâcher. Il devait tenir bon et faire face. Il en était capable. Il était plus fort qu'il ne le pensait. Et le jeu en valait clairement la chandelle.


	19. Pris au piège

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 19 et pour changer Dean se comporte comme un idiot. **

**Une nouvelle fois, ce chapitre n'a pas été relu donc veuillez excuser les fautes que vous y trouverez !**

**Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité.**

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Poker face de Lady Gaga**

**Chapitre 19 : Pris au piège**

_« Dès qu'une pensée me séduit, j'en cherche le piège. »_

_Paul Carbone_

Dean avait finalement choisi de ne pas dire à Sam ce qui lui était arrivé avec Henry. Il avait longuement hésité à le faire. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir promis à son frère de ne plus rien lui cacher. Il savait toutefois que Sam ne prendrait pas bien la nouvelle. Il refuserait de voir cela comme une erreur d'Henry. Il serait furieux et plus inquiet encore ensuite. Dean ne voulait pas faire peser ce poids là sur ses épaules. Il avait choisi cette carrière et Sam lui avait dit à plusieurs reprises que c'était trop dangereux. Il l'avait fait contre son avis et même si cela avait causé une grosse dispute entre eux. Il savait qu'en lui racontant tout et en prenant inévitablement la défense d'Henry, il mettrait son frère hors de lui. C'était inutile et contreproductif. Et Dean ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre Sam pour si peu.

Il opta donc pour un mensonge qu'il voulait voir comme le moyen de protéger son frère. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait été épuisé par son rendez-vous et que Castiel avait tenu à le garder auprès de lui pour veiller à ce qu'il aille bien. A ce qu'il se repose et n'ait pas quoi que ce soit d'autre à faire que de dormir. Sam sembla le croire même s'il commença rapidement à lui poser des questions. Il était évident qu'il ne se doutait pas que son frère avait été drogué par son client. Mais il ne semblait pas non plus convaincu que Dean avait accepter de dormir chez Castiel juste pour se reposer. Il lui posa franchement la question après quelques minutes. Avait-il couché avec le jeune chauffeur ? Et si oui, était-ce juste un coup d'un soir ou autre chose de plus sérieux ? Dean ne fut pas vraiment surpris par ses questions. Il s'y était plus ou moins attendu. Il lui assura qu'il ne s'était rien passé – ce qui était vrai – et que Gabriel avait été de toute façon là pour veiller à ce que cela soit le cas – ce qui était un mensonge.

Sam finit par lâcher l'affaire mais Dean pouvait sentir qu'il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il fut toutefois soulagé quand son frère accepta ses réponses et partit finalement à la faculté.

Dean profita du fait d'être seul chez lui pour appeler Ellen. Il lui expliqua ce qui était arrivé et prit la défense d'Henry pour s'assurer qu'il ne paye pas le prix fort. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'il soit banni des clients d'Ellen juste parce qu'il avait commis une erreur. Il avait ensuite parfaitement réagi et avait fait exactement ce qui était nécessaire pour aider le jeune prostitué. Il méritait une seconde chance. Ellen fut difficile à convaincre. Elle était extrêmement protectrice envers Dean et détestait lui faire courir le moindre risque. Mais elle finit toutefois par accepter de ne pas punir Henry. Elle allait lui accorder une seconde chance. Il n'en aurait toutefois pas une troisième. Dean la remercia longuement puis, après avoir raccroché, il retourna se coucher pour continuer à reprendre des forces.

Deux jours plus tard, il se sentait parfaitement bien. Il était temps pour lui de reprendre le travail. Il avait deux rendez vous dans la journée et si le second s'annonçait plutôt facile, le premier risquait de présenter un challenge.

Mike était un client régulier qui demandait à voir Dean plusieurs fois par mois. Il était correct avec lui et il n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit pour soulever les soupçons du jeune prostitué. Mais ses préférences étaient un peu particulières. S'il ne souhaitait pas faire du mal à Dean, il aimait par-dessus tout l'idée qu'on puise les regarder pendant qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Il voulait que d'autres puissent le voir prendre le jeune prostitué et l'utiliser pour son propre plaisir. Il était exhibitionniste et l'assumait pleinement. Dean avait accepté à plusieurs reprises que certains de ses amis assistent à leurs rendez-vous. Mike payait le prix fort pour cela et Dean n'y voyait pas vraiment d'inconvénients. Il aimait même un peu ça parfois. Il aimait sentir le désir dans le regard de ceux qui étaient là. Il aimait l'idée que tous s'imaginaient à la place de Mike. Il était peut être un peu exhibitionniste sur les bords lui aussi. Et parce qu'il assumait ses préférences sans honte, cela ne lui posait pas le moindre problème.

Il n'avait aucun complexe. Il se savait séduisant. Il avait toujours aimé sentir le regard des autres sur lui. Il n'était pas prétentieux. Juste réaliste. Il savait que certains le désiraient. Et cela l'excitait toujours un peu. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il plaisait. Besoin de voir que tous ses efforts servaient à quelque chose. Qu'il n'avait pas fait tous ses sacrifices pour rien. Et si pour beaucoup laisser Mike utiliser son corps à sa guise devant témoins pouvait sembler dégradant, c'était tout l'inverse aux yeux de Dean. Lui se sentait tout puissant. Il était là parce qu'il en avait envie. Il était là parce qu'il l'avait choisi. C'était lui qui avait le pouvoir entre ses mains. Il acceptait que Mike l'exhibe ainsi. Il offrait un spectacle. Il procurait du plaisir à beaucoup. Il adorait ça.

Il doutait toutefois que Castiel soit du même avis que lui. Il était presque sûr que son ami détesterait avoir des spectateurs dans une telle situation. Que l'idée même de partager quelque chose d'aussi intime avec des inconnus le ferait prendre la fuite. Il aurait été préférable de le prévenir de ce qui risquait d'arriver. Dean était presque sûr que Mike lui proposerait de rester. Qu'il tenterait de lui proposer de l'argent contre sa présence. Castiel serait sans doute mal à l'aise et gêné.

Et Dean savait que ne rien lui dire revenait à le trahir et à le mettre au pied du mur. Lui aurait détesté qu'on lui fasse quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Mais dans un coin de son esprit, il était curieux de voir comment le jeune chauffeur allait réagir devant une telle provocation. Il voulait voir s'il prendrait la fuite ou accepterait la proposition. Il savait que Castiel était attiré physiquement par lui. Mais il parvenait parfaitement à le cacher depuis que Dean avait tenté de le pousser à coucher avec lui en s'exhibant dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il voulait savoir s'il avait toujours le même effet sur lu. Si Castiel aurait la force de résister ou non.

Dean admirait son self contrôle. Il doutait d'être capable de rester aussi calme s'il se retrouvait à sa place. Lui aussi était terriblement attiré par Castiel. Et s'il devait le voir avec un autre homme, s'il devait le laisser avec quelqu'un en sachant qu'ils allaient ensuite coucher ensemble, il était presque sûr que la jalousie le dévorerait de l'intérieur. Il serait incapable de garder son calme. Incapable de garder le sourire et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Castiel y parvenait pourtant parfaitement. C'était à la fois admirable et un peu décevant. Dean avait besoin que le jeune chauffeur soit capable de se maitriser pour continuer à travailler sereinement. Mais il commençait tout de même à se demander si son calme ne cachait pas autre chose. Si Castiel n'avait pas tout simplement fini par se désintéresser totalement de lui. Il ne supportait pas cette idée. Et il avait besoin de savoir.

Confronter Castiel à Mike était peut être la solution à son problème. Ce n'était pas juste envers son ami et c'était cruel de sa part mais c'était un moyen d'obtenir enfin les réponses à ses questions.

Dean choisit donc de ne rien dire. Une fois sa décision prise, il commença à imaginer tous les scénarios. Et il y en avait un qui le séduisait bien plus que les autres, même s'il risquait d'avoir ensuite des conséquences dramatiques sur leur relation.

Il voulait que Castiel accepte de rester. Il voulait qu'il s'installe et les regarde coucher ensemble. Il voulait qu'il garde les yeux sur Mike alors qu'il commençait à toucher le jeune prostitué. Il voulait que la jalousie monte en lui jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable de l'ignorer. Qu'il finisse par exiger de Mike qu'il s'en aille pour qu'il puisse être celui qui le touchait. Il voulait que Castiel craque et laisse enfin libre court à son désir et à ses fantasmes.

Dean refusait de se mentir sur ce point. Il avait toujours envie de Castiel. Peut-être même plus maintenant qu'après leur rencontre. Il avait envie de coucher avec lui. Envie de le voir nu et de savoir enfin comment le jeune chauffeur se comporterait au lit avec lui. Et s'il ne pouvait pas être sûr que Castiel réagirait ainsi, il avait envie de se raccrocher à cette idée jusqu'à être confronté à la réalité.

L'idée le hanta jusqu'à ce qu'il soit finalement dans la voiture avec le jeune chauffeur sur la route pour son rendez vous avec Mike. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil alors que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il était nerveux et il espérait que cela ne se sentait pas. Il avait tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était mais les images qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête depuis qu'il avait choisi de se taire n'étaient pas évidentes à ignorer.

Il finit par choisir de ne plus regarder Castiel. C'était plus simple de jouer le jeu s'il ne le dévisageait pas en imaginant ce à quoi son visage pouvait ressembler quand il était jaloux … ou sur le point de jouir.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel quelques minutes avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Dean était toujours nerveux et Castiel semblait l'avoir senti. Il se tenait proche du jeune prostitué, presque comme s'il pensait avoir à intervenir d'un moment à l'autre. Dean se sentait un peu coupable à l'idée de le précipiter ainsi dans un piège. Mais il voulait croire qu'ils en retireraient tous les deux quelque chose de particulièrement agréable. Et que cela ne viendrait pas tout gâcher ensuite entre eux.

Mike les accueillit avec un large sourire. Dean le vit observer Castiel avec intérêt. Il était évident qu'il le trouvait lui aussi à son goût. Le jeune prostitué sut aussitôt qu'il allait lui demander de rester. Il le lut dans ses yeux.

Castiel, de son côté, ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte qu'il était dévisagé. Il était entièrement concentré sur Dean qu'il surveillait avec attention.

Une fois les présentations faites, Mike se posta derrière Dean. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille, une main glissant doucement vers son entrejambe alors que l'autre remontait sur son torse.

\- Je vais aller directement au but et ne pas perdre de temps inutilement à tourner autour du pot … est-ce que Dean vous plait ? Est-ce que vous vous êtes déjà imaginé à la place de l'un de ses clients ?

Le jeune prostitué grimaça. Il y avait probablement mieux comme entrée en matière. Mais Mike avait au moins le mérite d'être franc et direct. C'était une qualité pour beaucoup.

\- Je … quoi ? demanda Castiel visiblement pris de court.

\- Je vous demandais si vous trouviez Dean séduisant ? S'il vous arrivait de penser à lui … de vous imaginer couchant avec lui ? Lui arrachant des cris de plaisir ? Le touchant ?

Castiel ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Ses joues commençaient à rougir et il était évident qu'il était mal à l'aise. Dean s'en voulait de lui faire subir tout ça. Il aurait pu tout arrêter maintenant. Mais il était bien trop fasciné par ce qu'il voyait pour réagir.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que Dean vous a dit sur moi mais il y a une chose que vous devez savoir … j'aime qu'on nous regarde … j'aime par-dessus tout avoir une audience quand je suis avec lui. Et quelque chose me dit que vous ne seriez pas contre l'idée de nous regarder. De nous voir faire toute ces choses que vous avez probablement envie de lui faire vous aussi. Alors voilà … je vous offre cette chance ici et maintenant … je vous propose de rester pendant que je le déshabille … pendant que je le touche … que je le fais gémir et me supplier de continuer. Si vous êtes intéressé …

Castiel recula d'un pas mais n'alla pas plus loin. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire. IL était pris de court. Acculé et pris au piège. Dean voulait plus que tout voir ce qu'il allait faire maintenant.

De son côté, Mike déboutonna son pantalon et glissa sa main sous son boxer pour saisir son sexe. Le jeune prostitué laissa échapper un gémissement. Ce n'était pas tant du à la stimulation procurée par son client que par le fait que Castiel avait suivi le mouvement des yeux. Et que ses pupilles semblaient doucement se dilater. Il aimait ce qu'il voyait. Il était excité. Mais il n'avait toujours rien dit. Il n'avait toujours pas pris de décisions.

\- Je peux vous garantir que c'est un spectacle que vous n'oublierez pas de sitôt. Un spectacle unique. Bien sûr, je vous paierais. L'argent n'est pas un problème. Je vous donnerais ce que vous demandez si vous acceptez.

Dean était presque sûr que Castiel se fichait de l'argent. Même s'il venait à accepter, il n'aurait pas songé une seule seconde à se faire payer. Mais Mike ne pouvait pas le savoir. Et comme tous les jours riches à millions, il pensait bêtement que l'argent était la solution à tout. Qu'il pouvait acheter les gens comme les objets.

Castiel continuait d'être silencieux et le jeune prostitué ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais signe. Il garda les yeux rivés sur lui alors que Mike commençait doucement à le déshabiller. Il s'était déjà retrouvé nu devant Castiel. Il n'était pas gêné que cela soit le cas à nouveau. Il en avait même envie. Il voulait que son ami le voit ainsi … nu et excité. Il voulait lui donner envie de prendre la place de Mike.

Si jusque là Dean avait été capable d'ignorer son attirance pour Castiel, c'était devenu impossible ces derniers temps. Et il en avait assez de se battre contre ce qu'il ressentait. Pour une fois, il avait envie de céder. Quelle qu'en soit les conséquences.

Il laissa donc Mike lui retirer ses vêtements sans protester et sans chercher à fuir le regard de Castiel. Il le laissa le toucher. Saisir son sexe et le masturber doucement. Il bascula la tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir mais ne quitta pas Castiel des yeux.

\- Regardez le … regardez combien il aime l'attention … le simple fait que vous le regardiez l'excite énormément.

Mike ne mentait pas. La présence de Castiel rendait les choses plus fortes pour le jeune prostitué. Et il aurait pouvoir dire qu'il en aurait été de même si celui qui les regardait avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était parce qu'il s'agissait de Castiel que les sensations lui semblaient décuplées par mille.

\- Il y a des choses qu'il aime tout particulièrement … des zones qu'il suffit de toucher pour le rendre complètement fou.

Mike appuya ses propos en glissant sa main qui ne masturbait pas Dean dans son dos et jusqu'à ses fesses. Il pressa un doigt contre le muscle qui se trouvait entre elles, arrachant un nouveau gémissement au jeune prostitué. C'était complètement dingue. Dean savait que c'était dangereux et fou. Mais jamais avant il n'avait été aussi excité de sa vie. Jamais avant il n'avait vécu quoi que ce soir de ce genre. Il avait pourtant de l'expérience dans le domaine. Il pensait avoir tout tester. Tout essayer au moins une fois. Mais il avait eu tort. Car ce qu'il vivait était nouveau et incroyablement érotique.

\- Il est incroyable que tout soit aussi étroit malgré le nombre de personnes qui l'utilisent, souffla Mike.

Dean sentit son doigt pénétrer doucement en lui. Il n'utilisait aucun lubrifiant et c'était un peu douloureux. Mais l'expression sur le visage de Castiel lui faisait oublier tout cela. Car il était évident que ce qu'il voyait avec de l'effet sur lui. Il avait les pupilles entièrement dilatées. Il avait le souffle un peu court et les joues rouges. Il serrait les poings de chaque côté de son corps. Il tremblait. Dean pouvait sentir qu'il perdait doucement le contrôle de ses émotions. Il savait qu'ils étaient en train de le pousser à bout.

Il poussa un nouveau gémissement et ne fut pas surpris quand les yeux de Castiel descendirent aussitôt au niveau de son entrejambe. Il chercha sans doute à voir le mouvement des mains de Mike. Le jeune prostitué écarta doucement les jambes pour qu'il puisse regarder un peu mieux.

\- Vous pouvez toucher si vous le souhaitez. Je sais que Dean n'y verra aucun inconvénient.

Pendant une seconde, Dean crut vraiment que Castiel allait le faire. Il vit son bras trembler puis se lever doucement. Il s'arrêta toutefois rapidement et laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps. Il n'avait toutefois pas détourné le regard.

Mike relâcha son sexe et remonta sa main contre son ventre puis sur son torse jusqu'à pouvoir pincer ses tétons entre ses doigts. Dean propulsa alors ses hanches en arrière malgré lui. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise. Mike savait parfaitement comment le toucher pour l'exciter le plus possible.

\- Cas, souffla le jeune prostitué sans réellement s'en rendre compte.

Il n'était pas sûr que Mike l'ait entendu puisqu'il ne réagit pas. Mais il était évident que Castiel l'avait entendu lui. Il fronça les sourcils alors que ses yeux quittaient la zone de son entrejambe pour plonger dans ceux du jeune prostitué. Ils se regardèrent ainsi durant de longues secondes. Le temps sembla se suspendre. Dean pouvait sentir les mains de Mike sur son corps mais à cet instant précis, il n'y avait plus que Castiel et lui. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Plus personne n'existait. Il pouvait sentir que son ami avait atteint le point de non-retour. Soit il décidait de rester et ne bougerait plus jusqu'à la fin. Soit il partait. C'était quitte ou double. Car il avait compris que Dean voulait le voir rester. Il était également sorti de sa torpeur. La balle était dans son camp maintenant.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous décidez ? demanda Mike en ajoutant un deuxième doigt à l'intérieur de Dean, toujours sans lubrifiant.

Le jeune prostitué grimaça mais parvint à se détendre suffisamment pour que cela ne soit pas trop douloureux.

\- Je … je … je ne peux pas, finit par lâcher Castiel en reculant d'un pas.

Son dos heurta la porte et il sursauta. Dean vit alors la panique le gagner, balayant le désir qu'il avait pu ressentir jusque-là. Son plan n'avait pas fonctionné. Il était évident que Castiel ne voulait plus être là. Qu'il ne pouvait pas céder. Le jeune prostitué fut aussitôt déçu. Il avait voulu y croire et il était incroyablement frustré. Mais il n'en voulait pas à son ami. Il pouvait comprendre ce qui avait motivé sa décision. Il savait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne désirait pas le jeune prostitué. Mais parce que ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il envisageait les relations sexuelles. Il refusait de partager cela avec un inconnu. Il refusait de rester pendant qu'un autre couchait avec Dean. C'était touchant mais aussi triste. Car Dean savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pourrait jamais coucher avec Castiel autrement qu'en le poussant ainsi à bout. Cela gâcherait tout s'il cédait.

\- Je vais attendre en bas. Je suis désolé. Je … ce n'est pas moi. Je ne peux pas. Vous avez … deux heures, bafouilla Castiel avant de faire volte-face et d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Il en sortit sans demander son reste, claquant la porte violemment derrière lui. Dean savait qu'il serait en colère quand il le retrouverait en bas. Il allait avoir deux heures pour réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer et pour comprendre que Dean lui avait tendu un piège. Il demanderait des explications et le jeune prostitué n'était pas sûr d'avoir à en lui donner. Il devait toutefois laisser tout cela de côté pour le moment. Il devait avant tout penser à Mike. Peu importait qu'il ne soit plus d'humeur et que son excitation ait disparu en même temps que Castiel. Il devait continuer à jouer le jeu pour satisfaire son client.

\- Tant pis pour lui … il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque, souffla Mike à son oreille.

Dean hocha la tête même s'il avait envie de courir après Castiel pour le supplier ne pas lui en vouloir. Ou de revenir. Il n'en était pas sûr. Il ne pouvait toutefois rien faire de tout cela. A la place, il laissa Mike le guider jusqu'au lit et l'allonger dessus. Il chassa Castiel de son esprit – en vain – et rentra dans son rôle. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment.

* * *

Les miracles n'existaient pas. Castiel le savait parfaitement. Il n'avait jamais eu la Foi. Il n'avait jamais cru en Dieu. Il était cartésien et réfléchi. Il savait que rien n'arrivait par hasard et que le destin n'était qu'une excuse que beaucoup utilisaient pour expliquer les malheurs qu'ils vivaient. Il ne le leur reprochait pas. Il pouvait comprendre ce besoin de toujours trouver une raison à chaque chose. Mais lui ne voyait pas le monde du même œil.

Il savait que pour obtenir quelque chose, il fallait travailler. Il fallait faire des efforts et se battre parfois pour réussir.

Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand son amour pour Dean ne disparut pas comme par enchantement quelques heures seulement après avoir réalisé ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne s'attendait d'ailleurs pas à ce que cela arrive sans qu'il se laisse du temps ou qu'il fasse en sorte d'ignorer ses sentiments. Il en avait longuement parlé avec Gabriel à son retour du travail. Ils avaient envisagé toutes les possibilités. Ils avaient parlé de l'impossibilité pour Dean de s'ouvrir à une relation sérieuse. De son désir de ne surtout jamais s'engager. Ils avaient enfin discuté de ce que Castiel serait amené à ressentir en voyant l'homme qu'il aimait coucher avec d'autres. Il serait jaloux et probablement frustré. Pas parce qu'il n'était pas celui qui avait la chance de toucher Dean de cette façon mais parce qu'il était extrêmement difficile de voir l'homme qu'on aimait avec un autre que soit. Il ne voulait pas que du sexe avec Dean. Il voulait plus. Il voulait tout. Il voulait les déjeuners passés à discuter de tout et de rien. Les dîners en famille avec Sam et Gabriel. Les heures en tête à tête à regarder la télévision, lire un livre ou juste restés blottis l'un contre l'autre. Il voulait les bons et les mauvais moments. Les disputes et les réconciliations. Il ne pourrait jamais rien avoir de tout. Il allait devoir apprendre à se contenter de l'amitié que Dean lui offrait. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que c'était également une forme d'amour ? Castiel pourrait continuer à être amoureux en silence tout en voyant le jeune prostitué aussi souvent que possible. C'était la meilleure des solutions.

Gabriel était inquiet pour lui mais Castiel voulait croire qu'il saurait surmonter cette épreuve. Il était fort. Plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé jusque-là. Il avait confiance en lui-même.

Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêchait pas de redouter le moment où il laisserait Dean avec un client pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait compris qu'il l'aimait. Ce serait probablement difficile. Sans doute insupportable. Il était toutefois convaincu qu'une fois cette première fois passée, les autres seraient plus simples à vivre. Il s'habituerait à terme. Il n'avait de toute façon pas vraiment d'autres choix. Et il l'acceptait. Même si Gabriel semblait penser que ce serait bien plus douloureux que ce qu'il imaginait pour le moment.

Il n'eut toutefois pas vraiment le temps de s'en soucier quand il vint chercher Dean quelques jours plus tard pour le conduire à un rendez-vous. Il avait pensé que poser les yeux sur lui serait douloureux. Et cela le fut bien sûr. Mais pas parce qu'il le voyait d'un autre œil et que son amour pour lui pesait sur son cœur. Parce qu'il était évident que Dean était nerveux et que Castiel ne savait pas pourquoi.

Il voulait croire que le jeune prostitué le lui aurait dit si le premier client du jour risquait de poser le moindre problème. Ils s'étaient promis d'être sincères et de ne plus rien se cacher. Dean semblait avoir enfin compris pourquoi il avait besoin que quelqu'un veille sur lui. Il n'avait plus cherché à le faire fuir. Il devait probablement s'agir d'autre chose. Peut être d'un problème personnel dont il ne souhaitait pas parler pour le moment. Castiel préférait ne pas poser la question.

Mais voir Dean dans cet état était douloureux pour lui. Il avait envie de l'aider. De le réconforter. De le rassurer. De le ramener chez lui pour l'envelopper dans une couverture et le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux.

Il ne pensait pas que le jeune prostitué était réellement en état d'assurer son rendez-vous. Mais il savait que le lui dire avant même de lui avoir donné une chance de lui prouver qu'il se trompait le mettrait hors de lui. Il était préférable d'attendre.

Dean était toujours nerveux quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel. Malgré lui, Castiel marcha un peu plus près de lui. Près à intervenir si nécessaire. Même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce à quoi il devrait faire face.

Mike les accueillit avec un large sourire. Il semblait heureux de voir Dean. Et si Castiel sentit qu'il le regardait avec insistance, il ne s'en soucia pas vraiment. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour le jeune prostitué.

Tout dégénéra rapidement ensuite. Castiel fut incapable de réagir. Il savait que ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux devait cesser. Qu'il devait absolument partir et ne pas céder. Mais il était complètement statufié. Incapable de détourner les yeux. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Ou de faire ce qui était mieux pour lui.

Voir Dean nu était quelque chose d'incroyable. Ce n'était pas la première que Castiel le voyait ainsi mais c'était tout comme. Il le voyait avec des yeux nouveaux. Et dans une situation inédite. Mike le caressa doucement sous son regard. Il caressait son torse, jouait avec ses tétons et finit par saisir son sexe pour commencer à le masturber. Il lui offrait un spectacle que Castiel aurait voulu ne pas avoir envie de regarder. Mais qu'il regardait parce qu'il était à la fois envieux et fasciné. Il était jaloux aussi bien sûr. Mais une petite partie de lui savait qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais l'occasion de revoir le jeune prostitué ainsi. Qu'il devait en profiter pendant qu'il le pouvait.

Les gémissements de Dean ne semblaient pas surjoués. Ils semblaient sincères. Son sexe était tendu entre ses jambes. Il respirait bruyamment. Il transpirait légèrement. Et ses yeux étaient plongés dans ceux de Castiel. C'était presque comme s'il voulait que son ami le regarde. Comme si son excitation n'était pas seulement du à ce que Mike faisait mais aussi et surtout au fait qu'on les regardait.

Castiel n'aurait pas su dire s'il n'en aurait été de même avec un autre. Si Dean avait juste un côté exhibitionniste ou s'il avait envie de s'exposer mais uniquement à Castiel. Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

Il ne put pas empêcher son corps de réagir à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il sentit son propre sexe se tendre et il dut se retenir de presser la main contre se soulager un peu. Mike continuait de toucher Dean. Et quand il fit finalement pénétrer un doigt à l'intérieur de lui, Castiel sentit ses jambes trembler sous son poids. Il serra les poings mais ne bougea pas. Son corps battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait envie de partir et envie de rester. Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Il continua donc d'observer le mouvement des mains de Mike. Il continuait de regarder le plaisir déformer les traits de Dean. Il resta immobile et finit par oublier tout le reste. Sa jalousie était presque incontrôlable. Et son désir lui tordait l'estomac et faisait trembler tout son corps. C'était une torture. Mais une à laquelle Castiel se soumettait plus ou moins volontairement.

Il ne sortit de sa stupeur que lorsque Dean murmura finalement son nom. Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer un peu plus encore dans sa poitrine. Le jeune prostitué avait prononcé son nom. Pas celui de Mike. Pas celui d'un autre. Et cela devait forcément signifier quelque chose. Castiel avait autant envie d'y croire que de ne surtout plus jamais y penser.

Entendre son nom dans la bouche de Dean dans un tel moment était tout ce qu'il rêvait de vivre depuis leur rencontre. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il voulait l'entendre. Pas alors qu'un autre le touchait. Pas dans le cadre du travail du jeune prostitué.

Castiel reprit alors ses esprits. Il était presque sûr que Dean n'avait pas réfléchi avant de prononcer son nom. Mais il était évident maintenant qu'il avait su depuis le début qu'ils pourraient se retrouver dans une telle situation. Que Mike ferait une telle proposition. C'était pour cela qu'il était aussi nerveux. Il aurait du le dire à Castiel. Il aurait du lui en parler. Le jeune chauffeur se sentait pris au piège et trahi. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son ami avait agi ainsi.

Il parvint finalement à s'arracher au spectacle que Dean et Mike lui offraient. Il bafouilla quelque chose sans être réellement sûr que cela avait le moindre sens et finit enfin par quitter la chambre d'hôtel. Il courut jusqu'aux escaliers qu'il dévala aussi rapidement que possible. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois dans le hall. Il était à bout de souffle et il pouvait sentir le regard des autres clients sur lui. Mais il se fichait de ce qu'ils pouvaient en penser.

Il avait bien trop de choses en tête pour s'inquiéter de l'image qu'il donnait. Pourquoi Dean avait-il choisi de lui cacher tout ça ? Pourquoi avait-il menti ? Castiel était presque sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas fait pour tenter de le pousser à bout et de le forcer à démissionner. Il lui avait assuré qu''il voulait le garder auprès de lui. Il refusait de croire qu'il avait pu changer d'avis. Bien sûr, il avait semblé un peu mal à l'aise après s'être confessé à Castiel sous l'effet de la drogue. Mais il avait juré que cela ne changerait rien entre eux et le jeune chauffeur voulait le croire.

Il ne voyait aucune explication à son comportement. Il allait devoir attendre son retour pour en savoir plus. Il se laissa tomber sur un canapé et se prit la tête entre les mains. A mesure que les minutes passaient, sa surprise se transformait en colère. Dean n'avait pas le droit de lui imposer ce genre de choses. Il n'avait pas le droit de le prendre au piège de le sorte et de trahir sa confiance. Il avait tout intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. Castiel ne lui pardonnerait pas facilement.

Dean réapparut dans le hall à la fin de son rendez-vous. Castiel devina à sa façon de s'approcher de lui qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il devait sentir qu'il était allé trop loin. Qu'il avait commis une erreur. C'était tant mieux. Car Castiel avait bien l'intention de le lui faire savoir. Et d'obtenir des excuses en bonne et due forme.

Il attendit que Dean soit à sa hauteur pour se lever. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler. Il avait bien trop de choses à lui dire avant.

\- Est-ce que tu savais ? demanda t-il.

Dean se mordilla la lèvre inférieure une seconde mais ne répondit pas. Castiel refusait son silence. Il avait besoin de réponses.

\- Est-ce que tu savais qu'il me ferait cette proposition ? Est-ce que c'était ce qui te rendait aussi nerveux quand on est arrivé ? Réponds moi Dean.

Le jeune prostitué hocha finalement la tête. Castiel aurait aimé qu'il lui dise qu'il ne savait pas. Qu'il avait été lui aussi pris par surprise et que c'était uniquement pour ça qu'il s'était laissé faire.

\- Je savais que c'était une possibilité … Mike aime … il aime qu'on nous regarde. Il … je savais que tu serais … à son goût et je … oui, c'était ce qui m'angoissait en arrivant.

\- Alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Qu'est-ce que tu espérais obtenir en me cachant cette information ? Tu voulais me mettre en colère ? Me pousser à bout ? Parce que crois moi si c'était ton but alors félicitations … je suis totalement fou de rage !

Dean baissa les yeux en grimaçant. Il savait qu'il avait eu tort. Mais il ne s'était toujours pas excusé. Il ne s'était pas expliqué non plus. Castiel ne pouvait pas se contenter de cette ridicule admission. Il avait besoin de plus.

\- Je … je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'a pris. J'ai pensé t'en parler et ensuite je … je me suis dit que j'avais envie … je voulais voir comment tu réagirais … peut être que je voulais te voir rester. J'ai toujours su que j'avais moi aussi un côté exhibitionniste. Et l'idée que tu puisses nous regarder me plaisait … même si ce n'était probablement pas juste envers toi.

Ca ne l'était effectivement pas. Castiel ne méritait pas ça. Dean n'avait pas à avoir honte de ses préférences. Le jeune chauffeur ne le jugeait pas. Il n'aurait pas mal pris qu'il lui fasse une telle proposition avant le rendez-vous. Il se serait alors contenté de refuser poliment. Mais Dean avait du savoir qu'il dirait « non ». Il l'avait donc privé de cette chance en le mettant ainsi devant le fait accompli.

\- Tu m'as volontairement pris au piège. Tu m'as menti et tu … tu savais que cela me mettrait mal à l'aise. Tu sais que je suis attiré par toi. Je ne m'en suis jamais caché. Tu l'as utilisé contre moi et je ne suis même pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter que tu trahisses ainsi ma confiance ? Est-ce que tu cherches à me faire payer le fait de t'être confessé à moi l'autre soir ? Est-ce que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose ?

Castiel avait vraiment besoin de comprendre. Il refusait de croire que Dean avait fait cela uniquement par méchanceté. Il devait forcément avoir une raison. Une explication à lui fournir qui pourrait l'aider à commencer à lui pardonner. Ce ne serait pas facile. Il était vraiment furieux. Mais il était prêt à faire cet effort si Dean acceptait de lui expliquer.

\- Je te l'ai dit Castiel. Je ne cherchais pas à te faire du mal ou à me venger de quoi que ce soit. Ce que j'ai dit l'autre soir … j'aurais préféré ne pas t'en parler mais je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à toi. Ce n'est pas ça … j'étais juste … je crois que je voulais voir si tu étais toujours … si j'avais toujours de l'effet sur toi. Peut être parce que j'avais peur que cela ne soit plus le cas et parce que j'aime l'idée qu'on puisse me désirer. Ce n'est pas très clair. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je m'en veux. Je sais que j'ai commis une erreur et je suis désolé. Je suis sincèrement et profondément désolé.

Castiel pouvait sentir que le jeune prostitué était sincère. Cela n'effaçait pas ce qu'il avait fait bien sûr. Mais c'était un bon début. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Dean avait ressenti le besoin de s'assurer que Castiel était toujours attiré par lui. Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec sa peur de finir sa vie seul ? Peut être cherchait-il juste à se rassurer sur le fait qu'il pouvait trouver quelqu'un ? Peut être aurait-il fait la même chose avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Castiel ne savait pas.

\- Oui, tu as commis une erreur. Et si j'aimerais t'en vouloir pendant des jours entiers parce que j'estime que tu le mérites, je sais que je finirais par te pardonner bien avant ça. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne plus jamais me mettre dans une telle situation. De ne plus jamais trahir ma confiance. Tu sais que je ne veux pas … je n'ai pas envie de … participer à tout ça. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux faire de ma vie.

\- Parce que tu vaux mieux que ça. Je le sais crois moi. Je l'ai toujours su. Tu mérites bien mieux que de te vendre comme je le fais.

Dean avait dit cela le plus sérieusement du monde. Il pensait réellement que Castiel estimait valoir plus que lui. Plus que la vie que Dean avait choisi. C'était stupide. Ce n'était absolument pas ce qu'il pensait. Il ne voyait pas le jeune prostitué comme quelqu'un d'inférieur parce qu'il vendait son corps. Il était au contraire admiratif de sa force.

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Je n'estime pas valoir mieux que toi ou mieux que Mike d'ailleurs. Je ne vous juge pas. Ni sur ce que vous faites ni sur ce que vous aimez. Mais je ne pourrais pas … je ne pourrais jamais faire la même chose. Je ne pourrais jamais me vendre. Pas parce que c'est indigne de moi mais parce que je n'en aurais pas la force. Je ne suis pas comme toi Dean. Nous sommes différents c'est tout.

Dean releva la tête et l'observa une seconde. Il semblait le croire. Castiel en fut grandement soulagé. Il ne voulait pas que son ami puisse penser une seule seconde qu'il ne l'estimait pas à sa juste valeur. Il était en colère mais il ne le détestait pas. Il ne pourrait jamais le détester. Pas même s'il continuait à le faire souffrir comme aujourd'hui.

\- Tout le monde fait des choix Dean. Et sauf ceux qui choisissent volontairement de faire du mal aux autres, tous méritent qu'on respecte leurs décisions. Je ne te juge pas parce que tu te prostitues. Je ne te forcerais jamais à arrêter. Mais je te demande d'en faire de même avec moi. Je te demande de respecter mes choix et de ne plus jamais me mettre ainsi devant le fait accompli.

Dean hocha la tête. Castiel savait que son message était passé et il savait que Dean ne recommencerait pas. Il était évident qu'il s'en voulait. Qu'il avait compris son erreur. Cela ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

\- Je m'excuse Cas. Je … ce n'est pas le genre de personne que je veux être. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris et je m'en veux terriblement. Je te jure de ne jamais recommencer.

\- Je te crois. Je suis toujours en colère mais ça finira par passer. Je n'ai pas envie de t'en vouloir. Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi. Alors … on va oublier tout ça et passer à autre chose. J'ai eu les excuses que j'estimais mériter et je te fais confiance. Il est inutile de s'éterniser des heures sur tout ça.

Dean semblait soulagé de l'entendre. Castiel aurait pu continuer à lui crier dessus. Il aurait pu se montrer plus rancunier. Il aurait même pu le planter là et démissionner sur le champ pour lui donner une bonne leçon. Mais il était incapable de rester fâché contre Dean. Pas quand il pouvait lire son chagrin et sa culpabilité sur son visage. Pas quand il s'était ainsi excusé. Et certainement pas maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était amoureux de lui.

\- On a un peu de temps devant nous avant ton prochain rendez-vous ? Tu as faim ? demanda t-il alors.

Dean réfléchit une seconde mais son estomac se mit à gargouiller dans son ventre, donnant à Castiel une réponse. Ce dernier sourit, amusé.

\- C'est moi qui offre, lança t-il en prenant la direction de la sortie de l'hôtel.

Il sentit Dean se mettre en route derrière lui. Il avait vraiment envie de passer à autre chose. Il ne voulait pas passer des heures à s'interroger sur ce qui venait de se passer. Ou à repenser à ce qu'il avait vu. Malgré sa colère, les images restaient gravées dans sa tête. Et elles étaient agréables bien sûr. Elles étaient excitantes. Elles avaient réveillé son désir pour le jeune prostitué. Il ne devait toutefois pas y succomber. Cela ne ferait que compliquer un peu plus les choses.

Il y avait toutefois une question qu'il aurait aimé poser au jeune prostitué mais dont la réponse l'effrayait un peu. Dean aurait-il agi de la même manière avec n'importe qui ? Aurait-il piégé un autre que Castiel ? Ou avait-il agi ainsi uniquement parce qu'il s'agissait du jeune chauffeur ? Cela signifiait-il quelque chose concernant ses sentiments pour lui ? Castiel savait qu'il était dangereux d'envisager cette dernière possibilité. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il voulait savoir. Il n'était toutefois pas sûr que Dean le sache vraiment. Et il continuait de croire que rien ne serait jamais possible entre eux. Il était donc inutile de s'attarder sur ce point également. Même si Castiel avait du mal à l'ignorer.

Il le rangea dans un coin de son esprit et monta en voiture. Dean semblait toujours un peu nerveux mais il souriait à nouveau. Castiel voulait voir cela comme un signe que tout s'arrangeait doucement. Il ne laisserait pas cet incident gâcher leur amitié. Il était peut être faible. Il aurait peut être du lui en tenir rigueur pendant plus longtemps. Mais il était amoureux. Il était fou amoureux de Dean. Il préférait en souffrir que de le perdre. Et tant pis si cela faisait de lui un idiot.


	20. Envie

**Bonjour**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté comme prévu jeudi. J'ai eu une fin de semaine folle et pas une seule seconde à moi. **

**Je vous livre donc le chapitre 20 en espérant que vous me pardonnerez de ne pas vous avoir donné de nouvelles depuis une semaine. **

**Dean et Castiel continuent à se tourner autour. Ils ne vont pas tenir très longtemps avant de craquer. **

**Merci pour vos messages. Merci pour votre fidélité. **

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre:**

**Get Lucky de Daft Punk**

**Chapitre 20 : Envie**

_« Aimer, c'est avoir envie qu'on ait envie de vous. »_

_Anonyme_

Dean continuait à s'en vouloir d'avoir pris Castiel au piège. Il aurait aimé ne plus se sentir coupable. Avec un autre, s'excuser et obtenir une assurance de pardon en retour aurait suffi. Mais avec Castiel, le jeune prostitué ne parvenait pas à oublier ce qu'il avait fait. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu se montrer aussi cruel avec son ami. Il s'était toujours targué de ne pas être quelqu'un de méchant. Il ne faisait jamais de mal intentionnellement. Il commettait des erreurs bien sûr. Il était humain après tout. Mais il avait toujours fait en sorte de ne blesser personne. Et il avait semblé oublier ce principe l'espace d'un rendez-vous. Il avait fait souffrir une personne qui ne le méritait pas. Une personne à laquelle il tenait bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Il ne parvenait pas à se pardonner à lui-même. Il aurait aimé pouvoir tout effacer et passer à autre chose. Il avait essayé. Mais à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur Castiel, il se souvenait. Il se rappelait combien ses agissements lui avaient du mal. Combien il avait été énervé à son retour. Et combien Dean avait été injuste de se comporter de la sorte.

Il avait accepté ses motivations. Il savait pourquoi il avait agi ainsi sur le moment. Il avait voulu rendre Castiel jaloux. Le pousser à réagir et à prendre les choses en main. Il avait voulu obtenir la preuve que son ami tenait à lui et ne pouvait pas le supporter de le voir avec un autre. Il ne comprenait pas en revanche pourquoi il avait ressenti ce besoin. Pourquoi il n'avait pas réussi à y résister.

Il aimait plaire. Il aimait se sentir désiré. Ce n'était pas nouveau. Il avait toujours voulu sentir les regards des autres sur lui, lire l'envie sur leur visage et recevoir des avances. Mais c'était différent avec Castiel. Il n'avait pas agi ainsi juste pour avoir la confirmation que Castiel était attiré par lui. Même si c'était l'excuse à laquelle il s'était raccroché au moment de prendre sa décision. Il ne voulait pas uniquement une folle nuit de sexe avec son ami. Il voulait le réveil également. Les petits déjeuners partagés. Les longues soirées à parler de tout et de rien. Les moments de complicités. Les disputes et les réconciliations. Il voulait Castiel. Point final.

Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Il était tombé amoureux de son ami. Il ne savait pas vraiment quand cela s'était produit. Si c'était un long processus qui avait démarré à leur rencontre ou si cela lui était tombé dessus du jour au lendemain. Lui qui n'avait jamais réellement cru en l'amour devait bien se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait des sentiments pour Castiel. Et continuer à les ignorer ne ferait que le pousser à reproduire de nouvelles erreurs. Il était préférable de l'accepter et de commencer à faire avec. Pour son bien être autant que pour celui de son ami.

Bien sûr, ce n'était pas chose aisée. Être avec Castiel à longueur de journée sans pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il ressentait était une vraie torture. L'entendre rire. Le voir sourire. Dean vivait tous ces moments avec une intensité qui lui brisait le cœur un peu plus à chaque fois. Il devait trouver une issue. Quelque chose pour se changer les idées.

Heureusement pour lui, la solution se présenta d'elle-même. Ellen l'appela un soir pour l'informer que Brian, un de ses plus anciens clients, était de retour en ville et qu'il demandait à le voir. Brian voyageait beaucoup et n'était que très rarement longtemps au même endroit. Mais à chaque fois qu'il revenait, il prenait rendez vous avec Dean. Pas seulement pour deux heures. Pour tout un week-end. Deux jours entiers avec le jeune prostitué. Cela lui coûtait une fortune mais il semblait s'en ficher complètement.

Dean aimait ces moments. Il n'était pas amoureux de Brian mais il était presque sûr que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu envisager d'avoir une relation avec lui. Il était tout ce que Dean aimait chez un homme. Il était drôle, intelligent, tendre et incroyablement doué pour le sexe. Il était également très séduisant. Dean avait toujours adoré passer du temps avec lui. Et il espérait que ce week-end passé en sa compagnie l'aiderait à mettre de côté ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel. Au moins pour deux jours. C'était peu mais Dean en avait besoin.

Bien sûr, le fait que son ami soit de la partie n'aidait certainement pas. Sa présence n'était pas nécessaire. Brian ne serait jamais un danger pour le jeune prostitué. Mais Ellen ne voulait faire aucune exception et Dean pouvait le comprendre. Il saurait faire avec.

Le jeune prostitué avait hâte de revoir Brian malgré tout. Ils n'avaient plus passé de temps ensemble depuis six mois et son client lui avait manqué. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne ressentait qu'avec très peu de ses habitués. Il lui arrivait de regretter qu'il ait rencontré Brian dans ces circonstances. Tout aurait été bien plus simples s'ils s'étaient croisés ailleurs. Si Brian n'avait jamais été son client. S'ils avaient pu se donner une chance. Dean pouvait facilement s'imaginer tentant quelque chose avec lui. Il était presque sûr qu'il aurait pu être heureux à ses côtés.

Il n'avait toutefois jamais eu les mêmes rêves pour Brian et lui que ceux qu'il avait pour Castiel et lui depuis quelques temps. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment imaginé partageant le même lit pour plus qu'une seule nuit. Partageant ses secrets. Ses désirs. Son avenir. Depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de la vraie nature de ses sentiments pour Castiel, c'était exactement ce qu'il mourrait d'envie de faire avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'il vivait quelque chose de ce genre. Il se demandait parfois si c'était ce que son père avait ressenti pour sa mère au début de leur histoire. Si c'était ce que Sam songeait quand il était avec Jessica.

Il ne devait surtout pas trop s'attarder sur ces points. C'était dangereux et contre-productif. Il devait tenter de se comporter aussi naturellement que possible avec Castiel. Faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Il refusait de faire peser ce poids sur les épaules de son ami. C'était son problème et il allait le gérer seul.

Ils prirent la route tôt le matin pour rejoindre la maison dont Brian était populaire un peu à l'écart de la ville. Il refusait toujours de voir Dean dans un hôtel. Il n'aimait l'impression que cela lui donnait. Et le jeune prostitué aimait cette maison. Elle était spacieuse, parfaitement équipée et chaleureuse. La chambre dans laquelle ils dormaient était parfaite. Et la piscine chauffée était un plus non négligeable. Elle avait également l'avantage d'être suffisamment grande pour que Castiel puisse avoir son propre espace et ne soit pas contraint de les voir ensemble en permanence.

Ils firent le début du chemin en silence. Dean cherchait un moyen de le rompre mais ne parvenait pas à trouver la bonne entame de conversation. Castiel, de son côté, semblait songeur. Il était évident que sacrifier tout un week-end ne l'enchantait pas. Et même si Ellen le payait grassement pour compenser, il ne semblait pas avoir vraiment envie d'être là.

Dean finit par parler de Brian pour que le silence ne dure pas trop. Il lui raconta leur premier rendez-vous. Il tenta de le rassurer sur le fait que Brian ne représentait pas un menace pour lui. Qu'il était sans doute le plus gentil et le plus tendre de ses clients. Que Castiel n'avait pas le moindre souci à se faire. Il le sentit se détendre après quelques minutes et ils purent parler d'autre chose durant le reste du trajet.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin, Dean vit aussitôt la voiture de Brian dans l'allée. Son cœur s'emballa un peu dans sa poitrine. Il voulait voir cela comme un bon signe. Peut-être ce week-end allait-il vraiment être bénéfique pour lui. Peut être parviendrait-il à oublier ses sentiments pour Castiel après. Il en doutait mais l'idée était plaisante.

Il attendit que son ami ait coupé le moteur de la voiture pour en descendre. Il allait récupérer son sac dans le coffre quand des bruits de pas dans son dos l'alertèrent sur l'arrivée de Brian. Il se retourna en un bond et lui adressa un large sourire. Il n'avait pas changé. Dean ouvrit ses bras et ne fut pas surpris quand son client vint aussitôt le prendre dans les siens. Brian était plus grand que lui et il n'eut pas le moindre problème à le soulever du sol avant de tourner sur lui-même pendant quelques secondes. Dean enfouit son visage dans son cou et ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas à se forcer avec lui. Il n'avait pas à faire semblant. Il n'était peut être pas amoureux de Brian mais il l'appréciait réellement.

\- Tu m'as manqué ! lança son client en le reposant sur le sol.

Dean le laissa l'embrasser sur la bouche avant de se tourner vers Castiel. Son ami avait sorti les sacs de la voiture et les regardait à présent. Il attendait visiblement qu'on le présente.

\- Ellen a du te dire que je … commença t-il.

Brian ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'approcha de Castiel et lui tendit la main. Le jeune chauffeur la serra aussitôt dans la sienne.

\- Elle m'a dit oui et c'est une bonne chose. Je suis content qu'elle ait pris cette décision. Castiel … je suis ravi de vous rencontrer. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment une situation idéale pour vous mais … faites comme chez vous. Je vous ai préparé la chambre d'ami. Elle a sa propre salle de bains et sa propre télévision. Elle est suffisamment loin de ma chambre pour que vous ne soyez pas dérangés.

Castiel sembla soulagé de l'entendre. Il remercia vivement Brian puis Dean et lui le suivirent dans la maison. Le jeune prostitué lui reprit son sac des mains avant de laisser son client guider Castiel jusque dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait là et même s'il n'avait pas vu Brian depuis six mois, il n'eut aucun mal à retrouver la chambre qu'ils partageaient toujours durant leurs week-end. Il posa son sac sur le lit et en sortit rapidement ses vêtements. Il avait tout juste déposé sa trousse de toilettes dans la salle de bains quand il sentit deux bras passer autour de sa taille et Brian venir se coller contre son dos. Il sourit en lui jetant un coup d'œil dans le miroir.

\- Est-ce que j'ai le temps de ranger ça ou est-ce que tu préfères que je le fasse plus tard ? demanda t-il.

Brian appuya son menton contre son épaule.

\- Prends ton temps. Je ne suis pas pressé. Et j'aime te voir poser tes affaires dans ma salle de bains. Ca me donne l'impression que tu t'installes.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Brian lui disait quelque chose de ce genre. Il n'avait jamais su si c'était uniquement pour la forme ou s'il le pensait vraiment. Il n'avait jamais posé la question. Il préférait ne pas interroger Brian sur ses sentiments pour lui. Il n'était pas sûr que la réponse l'aiderait d'une quelconque manière.

\- Tu pourrais tu sais … je veux dire … t'installer ici … et arrêter tout ça. Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu puisses continuer à coucher avec tous ces types. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que je te veux pour moi tout seul. Tu sais que je ne suis pas comme ça. Je dis ça uniquement parce que penser aux risques que tu prends quand je suis loin m'inquiète.

Dean avait déjà entendu Brian tenir ce discours à plusieurs reprises. Il cherchait à chacun de ses rendez vous de le convaincre de tout arrêter. De changer de carrière. De faire autre chose de sa vie. Il ne le prenait pas mal. Il savait que Brian ne disait pas cela pour tenter de contrôler sa vie. Il était sincèrement inquiet.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter pour moi. J'ai Castiel pour veiller sur moi maintenant. Et je suis toujours prudent.

\- Je suis soulagé qu'Ellen ait enfin engagé quelqu'un mais … ça ne change rien au fait que tu pourrais faire autre chose. Je ne dis pas que tu vaux mieux que ça. Tu sais que je ne te juge pas. Mais tu pourrais être heureux autrement non ?

\- Est-ce que c'est une proposition ? demanda Dean en souriant.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait poussé à poser cette question qu'il s'était toujours refusé à poser jusque-là. Il ne voulait pas entendre Brian lui dire qu'il avait des sentiments pour lui et qu'il avait effectivement envie de plus. Il ne pourrait jamais accepter d'abandonner son travail pour lui. Mais il avait l'esprit embrouillé par ses sentiments pour Castiel et un besoin quasi maladif de s'entendre dire que quelqu'un pouvait vouloir de lui dans sa vie. Même si Brian n'était définitivement pas la personne qu'il voulait voir tenir ces propos.

\- Ca pourrait en être une si tu en avais envie. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas alors non … c'est juste une suggestion. Un conseil d'ami.

\- Tu devrais te méfier de ce genre de … suggestions. Je pourrais te prendre aux mots et tu serais ensuite bien embêté avec moi sur les bras. Tu n'as pas envie de t'encombrer de quelqu'un dans mon genre Brian. Pas avec la vie que tu mènes. Tu es tout sauf quelqu'un de sédentaire et de casanier. Tu finirais par t'ennuyer si tu devais rester plus de quelques mois au même endroit. Même avec moi pour te distraire.

Brian ne rit pas à ce que Dean voyait pourtant comme une plaisanterie. Il n'aimait définitivement pas le voir aussi sérieux. Ce week-end devait l'aider à se changer les idées et à prendre du plaisir. Il ne voulait surtout pas se lancer dans un débat sur sa vie et son avenir avec Brian. Pas quand il se posait déjà mille questions sur Castiel et sur ses sentiments pour lui.

\- Tu ne pourrais jamais être un poids Dean. Je ne suis pas en train de te faire une demande en mariage. Loin de moi l'idée de te proposer quoi que ce soit de sérieux quand je sais que tu n'en as pas envie. Mais … je pourrais t'aider à envisager l'avenir sans soucis. Je pourrais te prêter de l'argent pour que tu n'aies plus à faire ce que tu fais. Tu aurais alors le temps de trouver une autre voix. De trouver quelque chose qui te passionne vraiment.

\- Je ne veux pas de ta charité. Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je m'en sors parfaitement seul.

\- Tu ne devrais pas le voir comme de la charité mais plutôt comme un investissement de ma part. Je sais que tu es promis à un avenir brillant. J'ai envie de t'aider à l'accomplir.

Dean secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas de l'aide financière de Brian. Il voulait passer du bon temps avec lui et ne surtout pas penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'aux orgasmes qu'il allait lui procurer. Le reste ne concernait pas son client. C'était un sujet qu'il refusait d'aborder.

\- Brian … je t'apprécie beaucoup et tu le sais. Je suis toujours impatient de te voir et de passer un week-end avec toi mais … je suis désolé de te le rappeler … nous ne sommes pas … nous ne sommes pas amis toi et moi. Tu es mon client et tu me payes pour coucher avec toi. Ca ne te donne pas le droit de … me faire des suggestions sur ma vie personnelle. J'ai toujours imposé des limites entre ce qui relève de mon travail et ce qui relève de mon intimité. Tu n'as pas le droit de les franchir. Ce qui se passe entre nous c'est une transaction commerciale. J'ai besoin que tu le gardes en tête ou ça risque de sérieusement se compliquer pour nous.

Il vit Brian grimacer en entendant le terme « transaction commerciale ». Il savait que réduire ce qu'ils partageaient à ces deux mots était difficile pour lui. Il n'aimait pas lui-même les employer avec Brian. Pas quand il aimait tant le temps qu'il passait avec lui. Mais il devait toutefois garder en mémoire qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Ils n'étaient pas amants. Et certainement pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Il fournissait un service à Brian contre une belle somme d'argent. Et même si le montant était presque indécent, il n'autorisait pas son client à s'immiscer dans sa vie personnelle.

\- Je pourrais comprendre que tu n'aies pas envie de m'entendre dire ça … je pourrais même comprendre que tu me demandes de partir maintenant parce que j'ai tout gâché. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que ce que je viens de te dire est vrai. Et que nous devons absolument nous en souvenir tous les deux. Je ne veux pas te perdre comme client mais je préfère encore ne plus jamais te voir que de revenir sur les limites que j'ai imposé depuis le début pour me protéger.

Brian finit par hocher la tête. Il était évident qu'il le faisait à contrecœur. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Dean se comporte avec lui comme avec n'importe quel autre client. Mais il l'acceptait. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir. Il ne voulait pas renoncer à leurs rendez-vous.

\- Tu as raison. Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire tout. Je … je ne veux pas tout gâcher. On va donc faire comme si je n'avais rien dit et commencer à profiter de notre week-end d'accord ? Finis ce que tu as à faire ici et rejoins moi dans la piscine. J'ai quelques idées en tête sur la manière de commencer notre week-end.

Dean sourit, soulagé. Il laissa Brian l'embrasser dans le creux du cou puis le regarda quitter la salle de bains. Il prit ensuite une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Il devait absolument ne pas laisser ce qui venait d'arriver tout gâcher entre eux. Il était là pour l'argent mais aussi pour se vider la tête. C'était donc ce qu'il allait faire.

Il termina de ranger ses affaires puis sortit de la salle de bains. Il retira ses vêtements et attrapa son maillot de bains. Il savait parfaitement comment ce moment dans la piscine allait se dérouler. Il doutait de garder son maillot très longtemps sur lui. Il décida donc de ne pas s'embêter à l'enfiler. Il passa à la place une serviette autour de sa taille au cas où il croiserait Castiel dans les couloirs et sortit de la chambre.

Quand il fut dehors et face à la piscine, il vit aussitôt Brian qui était déjà plingé dans l'eau. Il ne semblait pas porter de maillots de bains lui non plus. Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Il attendit que le regard de son client soit posé sur lui pour retirer sa serviette et la jeter au sol. Il utilisa ensuite l'échelle pour descendre, offrant à Brian une vue imprenable sur ses fesses.

\- Parfois, je me dis que tu as été créé à partir de tous mes fantasmes, commenta Brian quand Dean s'approcha de lui dans l'eau.

Le jeune prostitué lui sourit avant de venir se coller contre lui. Brian l'attrapa par la taille et se tourna jusqu'à ce que le dos de Dean soit collé contre la paroi de la piscine. Ce dernier leva aussitôt les jambes et les passa autour de la taille de son client.

\- Même si j'adore t'entendre me complimenter, je préfèrerais nettement qu'on ne perde plus une seconde à parler et que tu me procurer mon premier orgasme du week-end.

Brian était du genre à relever chaque défi qui s'imposait à lui. Il ne recula jamais. Ne renonçait jamais. C'était aussi pour ça qu'il avait aussi bien réussi dans la vie.

Dean savait qu'il ne laisserait pas passer cette occasion. Il en eut la preuve quand Brian l'embrassa avec passion quelques secondes plus tard. Il le laissa faire. Il l'autorisa à prendre le contrôle du baiser. Il aimait lâcher les reines quand il était question de sexe. Il passa tout le reste de son temps à tenter de tout maitriser. C'était le seul moment où il pouvait laisser les reines à quelqu'un d'autre sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit.

Et le fait qu'ils soient dehors, susceptible d'être vus, ne faisait que renforcer son désir et son excitation. Brian le savait et l'exploitait à chaque fois qu'ils se voyaient.

Rapidement Dean ne pensa à plus rien d'autre qu'au plaisir que son client lui procurait. A la sensation de sa langue dans sa bouche. De ses mains sur son corps. De ses doigts qui le préparaient rapidement. Il oublia Castiel et tout ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il oublia ses problèmes et ses questions. Il n'y avait plus que Brian et le plaisir de sentir son sexe pénétrer doucement en lui. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller. Le week-end ne pouvait pas mieux commencer.

* * *

Comme Castiel l'avait senti très rapidement, il n'avait pas été en colère très longtemps après sa quasi dispute avec Dean. Il estimait avoir le droit de lui en vouloir. Il avait trahi sa confiance et l'avait pris au piège. Il l'avait acculé dans un coin et l'avait fait sciemment. Castiel ne l'en avait pas cru capable. Il avait réellement pensé avoir fait des progrès avec lui. Avoir dépassé le stade où Dean cherchait à le faire démissionner. Pendant une seconde, il avait vraiment cru que c'était ce que le jeune prostitué cherchait à faire en le prenant ainsi au piège. Mais Dean lui avait assuré que ce n'était pas son but. Qu'il n'avait pas voulu lui faire du mal. Castiel avait écouté son explication avec attention, déterminé à lui chercher une excuse sans doute. Il avait besoin de comprendre. Besoin de savoir ce que son comportement cachait.

Ce que Dean lui avait dit alors était un peu confus. Il ne semblait pas comprendre lui-même ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi. Il était visiblement perdu. Et il se sentait terriblement coupable. Castiel l'avait su sincère aussitôt. Il avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi Dean avait eu besoin de le prendre au piège ainsi. Mais il était tout de même rassuré.

Le jeune prostitué avait effectivement voulu le voir réagir. Mais pas prendre la fuite. Bien au contraire. Il avait de toute évidence ressenti le besoin inexplicable de s'assurer que Castiel continuait à être attiré par lui. C'était peut être du à sa confession le soir où il avait dormi chez son ami. Peut être avait il tellement peur de finir sa vie seul qu''il avait tenu à se rassurer sur son pouvoir de séduction. Castiel n'approuvait pas sa méthode mais il ne lui en voulait plus. Il doutait d'être capable d'avoir une quelconque rancœur envers un homme qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Peut être aurait-il du le dire à Dean d'ailleurs. Cela aurait fini de le rassurer. Mais cela aurait également probablement tout gâcher entre eux. Et Castiel ne voulait surtout pas le perdre.

La vie avait repris son cours après ça. Mais il était évident que Dean était mal à l'aise avec Castiel. Il ne le regardait que très rarement dans les yeux. Il ne riait plus autant. Il faisait comme si de rien n'était mais Castiel n'était pas dupe. Il pouvait sentir que ce qu'il avait fait continuait de peser sur lui.

Castiel espérait que passer tout un week-end avec l'un de ses clients favoris l'aiderait à oublier sa culpabilité et à passer à autre chose. Bien sûr, pour le jeune chauffeur, ce serait probablement une véritable torture. Il n'aimait pas voir Dean aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de passer du temps avec un autre homme. Il était jaloux. Mais il était prêt à passer outre pour que le jeune prostitué soit aussi à l'aise que possible. Tant pis si cela le faisait souffrir de son côté.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir détester Brian. Il était envieux de la place qu'il tenait dans la vie de Dean. Envieux de tous les moments qu'il avait partagés avec lui par le passé et de ceux qu'il serait amené à partager avec lui durant le week-end. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Dean puisse ne pas jouer un rôle avec lui. Il n'aimait pas non plus le fait que le jeune prostitué semble aussi impatient. Peut être avait-il des sentiments pour Brian. Peut être était-ce lui qui aurait la chance un jour de partager la vie de Dean. De l'aimer comme Castiel l'aimait en secret. De le tenir dans ses bras. De le voir vieillir. De fonder une famille à ses côtés. Il serait peut être celui qui mettrait un terme aux espoirs fous que Castiel entretenait dans un coin de sa tête.

Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir haïr Brian. Mais ce n'était pas chose aisée tant l'homme était sympathique, charmant et visiblement épris de Dean. Il les regarda se prendre dans les bras avec une fascination quasi morbide. Il étudia l'expression sur le visage du jeune prostitué. La joie évident qui illuminait ses yeux. Il observa également le sourire que Brian lui réservait. Un sourire que Castiel aurait probablement eu lui aussi s'il avait pu être celui qui serrait Dean contre lui.

Il était évident qu'il y avait une certaine alchimie entre eux. Et cela effrayait Castiel. Il accepta tout de même de lui serrer la main. Et dès que Brian lui adressa la parole, il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais détester cet homme. Il était souriant, chaleureux et visiblement attentionné. Il était ravi de voir que Castiel avait été engagé pour veiller sur Dean. La sécurité du jeune prostitué semblait être une de ses préoccupations principales. Et Castiel ne pouvait pas détester quelqu'un qui avait la même volonté de protéger l'homme qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait pas détester Brian simplement parce qu'il avait visiblement des sentiments pour Dean. Castiel était bien placé pour savoir que tomber amoureux de lui était chose facile. Brian et lui avaient bien trop en commun pour qu'il puisse le voir comme un ennemi.

Il ne le détestait pas. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'était pas jaloux de lui. Il ne pourrait pas supporter de les voir ensemble. Il refusait d'assister à leurs retrouvailles et de les voir se sourire comme s'ils étaient plus qu'un prostitué et son client.

Il prit donc rapidement la direction de sa chambre et referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Brian ne lui avait pas menti. Elle était immense. Bien plus que le studio qu'il avait loué durant ses études. Il pourrait passer le week-end là sans se sentir enfermé. Brian avait définitivement pensé à tout.

Il avait sa propre salle de bains. Un petit coin qui faisait office de salon. Et un immense lit qui semblait particulièrement agréable. Sa fenêtre donnait à l'arrière de la maison. En se penchant sur la gauche, il pouvait voir la piscine. Il n'était pas à plaindre. Il aurait de quoi s'occuper. Même si son esprit le renverrait probablement très souvent à ce que Dean était en train de faire avec Brian.

Il tenta de s'occuper en lisant quelques pages du livre qu'il avait amené avec lui. Mais un bruit dans le couloir le déconcentra assez rapidement. Il tendit l'oreille, persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Dean. Il fut tenté pendant une seconde d'ouvrir la porte pour vérifier sa théorie mais renonça. Il ne voulait surtout pas surprendre le jeune prostitué dans une situation équivoque. Il préférait de loin continuer à l'ignorer. Il pourrait peut-être sortir de la maison pour aller se promener. Marcher l'aiderait à se vider l'esprit. Et mettre de la distance entre lui et Dean ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose. Il retourna près de la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil au ciel. Le soleil brillait et il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon. Le temps idéal pour sortir prendre l'air.

Il allait s'éloigner quand, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi, il jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la piscine. Il sentit aussitôt son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Dean était là. Il se tenait debout, une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Castiel aurait du détourner les yeux. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Et ce fut pire encore quand le jeune prostitué retira sa serviette, dévoilant son corps nu. Pire encore quand il descendit à l'échelle et vint se presser contre Brian.

Castiel n'était pas un voyeur. Il n'était pas un pervers non plus. Mais il était fasciné par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Dean et Brian commencèrent rapidement à s'embrasser, ne laissant que peu de place au doute quant à ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire. Brian finit par tourner de sorte à ce que Dean soit celui dont le dos était contre la paroi de la piscine. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau alors que les bras du jeune prostitué était autour du cou de son client. Castiel ne pouvait pas voir les mains de Brian mais le mouvement de son bras était révélateur de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Dean bascula la tête en arrière et si Castiel ne pouvait rien entendre, il était presque sûr qu'il gémissait.

Il aurait aimé ne pas être affecté par ce spectacle. Il aurait aimé ne ressentir que de la jalousie, de la colère et parvenir à détourner les yeux sans difficulté. Malheureusement pour lui, son corps avait une autre idée. Il réagit rapidement à ce qu'il voyait. Il sentit son sexe se tendre alors qu'un frisson lui remonta la colonne vertébrale. Il se détestait d'être aussi affecté. Il avait la sensation d'être un voyeur. C'était malsain. Mais c'était également plus fort que lui. Il ne parvenait pas à s'arracher à sa contemplation.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand adepte des films pornographiques. Mais il en avait vu quelques-uns. Et comme la majorité des gens, il s'était masturbé en les regardant. Il devait toutefois admettre que jamais aucun film ne l'avait excité à ce point aussi rapidement. Il ne savait pas si c'était normal ou non. Mais c'était un fait et le nier ne servait à rien.

Il aurait pu ignorer son érection et ne rien faire pour se soulager si les choses n'avaient pas continué à progresser sous ses yeux. Car après quelques baiser passionnés et une préparation consciencieuse de Brian, Dean le repoussa puis lui tourna le dos. Il s'offrait à lui et Castiel pouvait facilement imaginer la vision extraordinaire que Brian avait à cet instant précis.

Dean sembla impatient. Il parlait et le jeune chauffeur était définitivement soulagé de pas entendre ce qu'il disait. Il était presque sûr que ça aurait été encore pire s'il avait eu le son en plus de l'image. Il observa Brian qui observait Dean. Puis il le regarda s'approcher de lui à nouveau, l'encercler de ses bras et poser ses mains de chaque côté du corps du jeune prostitué. Il en retira une après quelques minutes, la plongea dans l'eau puis propulsa ses hanches en avant, arrachant un cri de Dean que Castiel n'entendit pas.

A partir de ce moment, il fut incapable d'ignorer son propre corps. Son érection était douloureuse et il avait le cœur qui battait jusque dans ses tempes. Dans la piscine, Brian allait et venait en Dean, son front appuyé dans son dos. Le jeune homme parlait et semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir.

Castiel posa sa main contre son entrejambe sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Il savait que se masturber maintenant reviendrait à utiliser Dean. A l'objectiver. A le considérer comme un des ses acteurs de film porno. Castiel n'estimait pas que choisir cette voie était dégradant. Mais eux savaient que ce qu'ils faisaient serviraient aux spectateurs à se procurer du plaisir. Dean, lui, n'en avait pas conscience. Et le faire à son insu revenait à trahir sa confiance. Castiel se détesterait probablement après. Mais pour le moment, il ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier.

Il continua de fixer les deux hommes qui faisaient l'amour dans la piscine et déboutonna son jean. Il attrapa son sexe, le libéra de sa prison de tissu et commença à se masturber doucement.

Il pouvait déjà sentir les prémices de son orgasme. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Il accéléra donc sensiblement le rythme de son poignet, conscient qu'il calquait la vitesse à celle des hanches de Brian.

Le plaisir l'envahit complétement très rapidement. De son côté, Dean semblait lui aussi avoir atteint l'orgasme. Il bascula sa tête en arrière à nouveau, sa bouche ouverte dans un cri que Castiel aurait aimé entendre cette fois. Il s'abandonna à son propre plaisir alors que Brian accélérait son rythme et finissait par jouir à son tour.

Le jeune chauffeur relâcha aussitôt son sexe alors que sous ses yeux, Dean faisait à nouveau face à son client et l'embrassait avec une passion qui ne pouvait pas être feinte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa main, brusquement dégoûté et l'essuya rapidement sur la jambe de son pantalon. Il se rhabilla avant de réaliser qu'une douche serait sans doute la bienvenue. Dans la piscine, Dean était serré contre Brian, son visage dans son cou. Son client lui caressait le dos. C'étai un geste tendre. Celui de quelqu'un d'amoureux sans doute.

Mais Castiel ne pouvait pas être en colère contre lui. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait. Il était celui qui avait abusé de leur confiance. Celui qui avait utilisé leurs ébats pour se procurer du plaisir. Celui qui les avait observé sans leur accord. Il était celui contre qui on devait être en colère. Pas l'inverse.

Il parvint finalement à s'arracher à sa contemplation et rejoignit aussitôt la salle de bains. Il se déshabilla rapidement puis pénétra dans la douche. Il choisit volontairement de garder l'eau aussi froide que possible en guise de punition. C'était comme un millier d'aiguille s'enfonçant doucement dans sa peau. Mais c'était mérité à ses yeux après ce qu'il venait de faire. Il frissonnait et ses dents claquaient quand il sortit finalement de sa douche. Il eut tout juste le temps de se rhabiller avant que quelqu'un ne frappe à sa porte, le faisant sursauter.

\- Cas, désolé de te déranger mais … Brian est en train de préparer à manger et on a pensé que tu aimerais te joindre à nous … tu n'es pas obligé bien sûr mais … ce sera plus sympa pour toi.

Castiel aurait vraiment aimé de son côté que le jeune prostitué ne vienne pas le voir. Qu'il l'ignore jusqu'à la fin du week-end. Qu'il fasse comme s'il n'était pas là. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à lui faire face pendant ces deux jours. Mais Dean était trop gentil pour le laisser seul dans son coin.

Il aurait bien sûr pu refuser leur proposition. Prétexter qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il préférait faire une sieste ou suivre son plan originel et partir se promener seul. Il pouvait toutefois sentir que Dean tenait à ce qu'il accepte. Et il refusait de lui dire non. Il ne voulait pas le blesser ou le vexer en rejetant sa proposition sans vraie raison valable.

\- Je … je vais venir. Je finis juste de m'habiller, lança t-il alors.

\- On t'attend dans la cuisine.

Il écouta Dean s'éloigner à nouveau et se laissa tomber sur le lit quand il fut sûr que le jeune prostitué n'était plus là. Il allait devoir leur faire face. Les regarder être proches l'un de l'autre. Ressentir cette jalousie débordante dont il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser. C'était peut être là sa punition. Son châtiment pour avoir osé utiliser le jeune prostitué comme il l'avait quelques minutes plus tôt. Il savait que ce serait douloureux pour lui. Il espérait juste parvenir à donner le change sans que sa culpabilité et sa gêne se lise sur son visage.

Il prit quelques secondes pour respirer profondément et retrouver un semblant de calme avant de se lever du lit et de quitter sa chambre.

Il remonta le couloir lentement pour se laisser quelques secondes de plus. Il avait la sensation d'être un condamné à mort en route pour l'échafaud. Il se stoppa quand il entendit Dean éclater de rire dans la cuisine. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être furieux de l'entendre aussi heureux alors qu'il n'était pas là. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en empêcher.

Il finit par pénétrer dans la cuisine. Brian était en train de cuisiner, le dos tourné à la porte alors que Dean l'observait depuis sa chaise à la table. Il avait une bouteille de bière dans la main et souriait largement.

\- Je … j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas, lança t-il pour alerter les deux hommes de sa présence.

Dean tourna aussitôt le visage vers lui. Il souriait toujours et semblait content de le voir là.

\- Pas du tout Cas. On t'attendait justement. Tu dois absolument goûter à la cuisine de Brian. C'est un régal. En même temps, c'est son métier donc je suppose que c'est normal.

Brian lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule avant de reporter son attention sur la cuisinière. Castiel prit place en face de Dean. Quand il posa les yeux sur lui, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Même si le jeune chauffeur ne l'avait pas regardé faire l'amour avec Brian, il aurait su en posant les yeux sur lui que c'était ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait les joues encore sensiblement rouge et les cheveux en bataille. Ses lèvres étaient un peu enflées sans doute à cause de la violence des baisers échangés avec Brian. Il était à couper le souffle. Castiel aurait juste aimé en être la cause. Il aurait voulu que Brian n'ait jamais existé.

\- J'espère que vous avez faim Castiel parce que j'ai toujours tendance à cuisiner pour bien trop de monde.

\- Je … oui.

Il savait bien que son comportement devait être étrange. Il ne parvenait pas à être naturel. Il n'avait pas l'expérience de Dean en la matière. Il aurait sans doute mieux fait de rester dans sa chambre.

Heureusement pour lui, personne ne sembla remarquer son malaise. Dean n'avait d'yeux que pour Brian et si ce dernier faisait un effort pour inclure Castiel dans la conversation, il était évident qu'il était principalement intéressé par Dean.

Le repas était effectivement délicieux. Castiel devait reconnaître que Brian était doué. Il le complimenta même si cette nouvelle information sur lui le mettait en colère. Comment pouvait-il tenir la comparaison avec un homme aussi parfait. Il aurait fait le compagnon idéal pour Dean. Castiel espérait que le jeune prostitué ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Il finit par aller faire un tour après le repas. Il marcha longtemps pour se fatiguer. Comme il l'avait prévu, mettre de la distance entre lui et Dean lui fit du bien. Il se sentait toujours coupable mais il n'était plus vraiment en colère.

Quand il rentra, Dean et Brian étaient ensemble sur le canapé devant un match de foot. Castiel rejoignit sa chambre et tenta de s'occuper. Il parvint à lire pendant une bonne heure avant de faire une longue sieste. Dean vint le chercher à nouveau à l'heure du dîner. Il mangea avec eux en les regardant se sourire et en les écoutant se parler comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Quand il sentit sa jalousie revenir avec force, il quitta la table et la cuisine, prétextant qu'il était fatigué.

Il rejoignit sa chambre à nouveau et s'allongea dans son lit. Il n'avait pas sommeil mais il préférait s'éloigner de Dean pour ne pas avoir de réaction inapproprié.

Il finit par entendre les deux hommes remonter le couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit Dean gémir longuement. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Il savait que Brian allait profiter de ce week-end pour faire l'amour avec le jeune prostitué aussi souvent que possible. Mais son corps était un traitre qui réagissait bien trop rapidement et violemment à chaque fois. Il ferma les yeux mais quand il entendit un nouveau gémissement, il se leva et attrapa son téléphone. Il brancha ses écouteurs et les glissa aussitôt dans ses oreilles. Il enclencha une des playlist que son frère avait enregistré dans son téléphone sans lui demander sa permission. Il ne connaissait par le groupe et il n'aimait pas vraiment leur musique. Mais cela le coupait du reste de la maison. Cela l'empêchait d'entendre ce qui se passait sous le même toit.

Il avait commis l'erreur de regarder Dean et Brian plus tôt. Il les avait utilisés pour se masturber. Il refusait de recommencer. Les deux hommes ne méritaient pas ça. Ils n'avaient pas demandé à être observé de la sorte. Bien sûr, ils auraient pu choisir un autre endroit pour coucher ensemble. Ils auraient pu le faire dans l'intimité d'une chambre fermée à clef. Mais Castiel n'avait pas le droit de le leur reprocher. Il aurait pu, de son côté, détourner le regard et les ignorer. Il aurait du d'ailleurs. Il savait qu'il était le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire.

Il avait vraiment pensé que ce week-end serait une bonne chose pour Dean. Qu'il lui permettrait d'oublier sa propre culpabilité et de tirer un trait sur ce qu'il avait subir à Castiel. Il avait vu juste. Le jeune prostitué semblait bien plus à l'aise maintenant. Il avait retrouvé le sourire et ne semblait plus s'en vouloir. Pour Castiel, en revanche, ce week-end avait un peu plus compliqué les choses. Il l'avait mis dans une position qu'il n'avait pas su gérer. Il s'était cru plus fort que ça. Il avait su résister quand Dean l'avait presque forcé à le regarder coucher avec un client. Mais cette fois, il n'en avait pas eu le force. Peut être parce que personne ne pouvait le voir. Peut être parce qu'il en avait trop envie. Il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il était juste convaincu que le lendemain serait une nouvelle épreuve. Il espérait se montrer à la hauteur cette fois. Sans quoi, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir continuer à côtoyer Dean tous les jours sans finir par tout lui révéler. Et tout gâcher entre eux par la même occasion.


	21. Pas de regrets

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 21 avec un jour de retard mais ça devient la norme non ? Je n'ai plus personne pour corriger mes chapitres donc si quelqu'un est intéressé alors n'hésitez pas à me contacter. Je vous avoue qu'entre l'écriture, la publication, la mise en page, le travail, la famille et la vie tout court, le temps me manque. Mais je n'abandonne pas. J'ai juste un peu moins de temps et donc un peu de retard parfois. Je n'ai pas répondu à vos messages. Désolée. Je vous jure que je les ai lu et merci !**

**Merci de continuer à me lire également. **

**Cette fois j'essaierais de ne pas être en retard lundi. **

**Bonne lecture**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**No regrets de Robbie Williams**

**Chapitre 21 : Pas de regrets**

_« Rien n'est plus terrible qu'une vie qui s'écoule dans le regret. »_

_Marie-Claire Blais_

Pour Castiel, le week-end avait été une vraie torture. Après avoir surpris et observé Dean et Brian faisant l'amour dans la piscine puis les avoir entendu recommencer le soir, il avait été terrifié de les surprendre à nouveau dans une situation compromettante. Il avait passé une nuit atroce malgré ses écouteurs qui le coupaient de ce qui se passait dans la maison. Il avait eu peur en se réveillant de les retirer et d'entendre les deux hommes ensemble une nouvelle fois. Il était épuisé parce qu'il avait mal dormi et stressé par la journée qui l'attendait. Il était resté cloitré dans la chambre à attendre patiemment sans oser sortir. Il n'avait plus regardé par la fenêtre. N'avait plus prêté attention aux bruits dans la maison. Il s'était contenté de rester allongé à compter les minutes.

Dean avait fini par venir le chercher pour le petit déjeuner. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel avait été contraint d'accepter pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons. Une nouvelle fois, il avait du regarder le jeune prostitué interagir avec Brian. Se comporter avec lui comme s'il était le centre de son univers. C'était pire encore que de rester dans sa chambre. Pire que de savoir qu'ils étaient probablement en train de faire l'amour pendant que lui tentait de se concentrer sur autre chose. Tant qu'ils ne les voyaient pas ensemble, il pouvait encore croire que Dean jouait un jeu. Qu'il faisait mine de s'intéresser à Brian pour rendre son week-end aussi agréable que possible. Qu'il ne faisait que son métier et n'y prenait pas vraiment de plaisir. Mais quand il était avec eux, il ne pouvait pas continuer à se mentir. Il était évident que Dean aimait passer du temps avec Brian. Ils étaient plus qu'un prostitué et son client. Il était très certainement amis. Et Castiel commençait même à se demander s'il n'y avait pas plus. S'ils n'étaient pas amoureux l'un de l'autre.

Brian était le partenaire idéal pour Dean. Il était séduisant, intelligent, gentil, drôle et avait clairement réussi dans la vie. Il serait à même de lui apporter tout ce qu'il pouvait vouloir. Tout ce dont il pouvait rêver. Il avait les moyens de l'aider à tout arrêter. De lui assurer un avenir et de lui offrir une chance de faire ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire. Castiel n'était clairement pas à la hauteur. Il ne pourrait jamais tenir la comparaison. Si Dean était un jour amené à choisir entre Brian et lui, il n'aurait aucun mal à se décider. Et personne ne pourrait le lui reprocher. Castiel lui-même choisirait Brian sans hésiter.

Et cela le rendait plus en colère encore. Il s'en voulait de penser sans cesse aux sentiments que les deux hommes avaient peut-être l'un pour l'autre. S'ils venaient à s'en rendre compte durant ce week-end, alors Castiel n'aurait plus aucune chance. Et il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il serait aussitôt assailli par les regrets. Il n'avait pas parlé à Dean de ses propres sentiments. Il n'avait rien dit. Il allait peut être le perdre sans avoir eu la moindre chance de lui donner à réfléchir.

Réfléchir et envisager tous les scénarios possibles l'épuisaient plus encore. Il s'enferme dans sa chambre durant toute la matinée pour tenter de se reposer. Mais son esprit ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille.

Sa colère contre sa propre inaction avait au moins eu le mérite de lui faire oublier sa culpabilité. Il repensait parfois à ce qu'il avait fait la veille mais il ne se détestait plus autant d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions. Dean connaissait cette maison. Brian aussi. Ils ne pouvaient pas ignorer que la fenêtre de la chambre de Castiel donnait sur la piscine. Ils avaient pris le risque de faire l'amour même si le jeune chauffeur pouvait les voir. Il l'avait peut-être même fait exprès. Dean avait un côté exhibitionniste qu'il assumait pleinement. Il aimait qu'on le regarde. Qu'on le désire. Qu'on veuille être à la place de celui qui lui faisait l'amour. Et il avait déjà tenté de pousser Castiel à le regarder. Peut être avait il espéré qu'il les regarderait. Peut être serait-il content d'apprendre que son ami s'était masturbé en les épiant. L'idée l'aidait à ne plus trop s'en vouloir. Mais cela n'apaisait en rien sa jalousie et sa colère. Cela ne l'aidait clairement pas à trouver le sommeil non plus.

Il dut une nouvelle fois se confronter à eux pour le déjeuner. Dean semblait tout à fait comblé. Castiel savait exactement pourquoi. Il quitta la cuisine aussi rapidement qu'il le put pour ne pas se soumettre à une torture qui le faisait souffrir inutilement. Il sortit de le maison pour prendre un peu l'air. Marcher ne l'aida pas comme la veille et il finit par rentrer frustré de ne pas avoir su se débarrasser des idées qui tournaient en boucle dans sa tête.

Il retourna dans sa chambre et entendit de nouveaux gémissements quelque part dans la maison. Il remit ses écouteurs et se glissa sous ses couvertures. Il était préférable d'ignorer ce qui se passait. La fin du week-end approchait. Il n'avait plus à supporter tout ça très longtemps. Il serait rapidement chez lui, loin de Dean. Il doutait de se sentir vraiment mieux là-bas. Mais au moins, il n'aurait plus à se cacher. Il n'aurait plus à s'enfermer dans une pièce pour ne surtout rien voir ou entendre de douloureux.

Il finit par s'endormir par miracle et ne fut réveillé que lorsque Dean vint lui signifier qu'il était l'heure pour Brian de partir. Castiel ne quitta pas sa chambre immédiatement. Il prit le temps de ranger ses affaires avant de rejoindre les deux hommes à l'extérieur. Ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre, Dean le dos collé à la portière de la voiture de Brian. Ce dernier semblait lui parler à voix basse. Castiel était à la fois curieux de savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire et terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse être en train de lui avouer ses sentiments. Il se faisait sans doute des idées mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était trop fatigué et stressé pour rester totalement lucide.

Il aurait probablement du rentrer à l'intérieur pour les laisser se dire au revoir. Il avait la sensation d'être un intru. D'être de trop. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ressemblait aux adieux d'un couple sur le point de se séparer pour une très longue période de temps. C'était intime et quelque chose que personne d'autre qu'eux auraient du voir.

Il resta toutefois sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être cherchait-il à se punir pour ce qu'il avait la veille ? Ou à s'assurer qu'ils se séparaient bien ? Que Brian n'allait pas réussir à retenir Dean. Qu'il repartirait bien avec Castiel comme c'était prévu depuis le début.

Il les regarda se prendre dans les bras et se serrer l'un contre l'autre durant de longues secondes. Il les regarda échanger quelques baisers. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer la tristesse sur le visage de Dean. Les regrets dans les yeux de Brian. Il était évident qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de se séparer.

Castiel resta en retrait pour ne pas donner l'impression de s'imposer. Il avait toutefois hâte de voir Brian partir. Même s'il l'appréciait, il était impatient d'être à nouveau seul avec Dean. C'était égoïste bien sûr. Il en avait conscience. Il se satisfaisait de quelque chose qui visiblement faisait souffrir deux personnes qui ne le méritait pas. Mais il supposait que c'était ce que l'amour vous poussait à faire. Vous montrer égoïste. Injuste. Cruel peut être même d'une certaine façon.

Il les regarda parler à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce que chacun de deux hommes pensaient à cet instant précis. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr qu'ils avaient réellement des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Si c'était le cas, il était toutefois évident qu'ils ignoraient tous les deux ce que l'autre ressentait. Il leur suffirait peut être juste de se parler. De prendre le temps de tout se dire. Et Castiel perdrait alors Dean pour de bon. Il le regarderait partir avec Brian et construire une vie et un avenir avec lui. Il ne pourrait rien faire pour le retenir. Il ne pourrait pas lui avouer ses propres sentiments juste dans l'espoir qu'il change d'avis. Ce serait trop tard pour lui. Il aurait dû, s'il avait été quelqu'un de bien, espérer qu'ils finissent par tout s'avouer. Il aurait du pouvoir être content pour son ami. Mais il avait juste envie de les voir se séparer. Et retrouver l'homme qu'il aimait. Malheureux ou non.

Dean hocha la tête et embrassa Brian une dernière fois. Il lui caressa ensuite la joue pendant quelques secondes avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Brian le suivit des yeux. Castiel, de son côté, se força à ne surtout pas en faire de même. Il était presque sûr que le client de Dean devinerait aussitôt ce qu'il ressentait. Si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Il doutait d'avoir été réellement subtile durant ce week-end.

\- Castiel ! l'appela alors Brian, le tirant de ses songes.

Castiel hésita un instant avant de s'approcher de lui lentement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait lui dire mais il priait pour que cela n'ait rien à voir avec son comportement ces deux jours.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda t-il quand il fut à la hauteur de Brian.

Ce dernier secoua la tête.

\- Non, je voulais juste te dire au revoir et … te répéter que je suis … content de savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un pour veiller sur Dean. Quelqu'un qui se soucie de sa sécurité et de son bien-être.

\- Je … c'est Ellen que vous devriez remercier. C'est elle qui a pris cette décision.

\- Je l'ai déjà fait rassure toi. Mais après t'avoir rencontré, je suis soulagé de voir que tu n'as pas simplement accepté ce travail pour l'argent.

Castiel ne voyait pas bien comment Brian avait pu le comprendre en passant seulement quelques heures avec lui mais il ne protesta pas. Il avait raison après tout. Il était réellement soucieux du bien être de Dean. Il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger.

\- Et j'aimerais également te demander quelque chose … quelque chose d'important, ajouta Brian après quelques minutes.

Castiel ne dit rien mais lui fit signe de poursuivre de la main. Il ne voyait pas bien ce qu'il pouvait apporter à cet homme. Il voulait toutefois se montrer poli. Et il était un peu curieux également.

\- J'aimerais te demander de … de tout faire pour convaincre Dean d'arrêter ce qu'il fait. Il … il ne peut pas continuer à se vendre au plus offrant. Je ne dis pas que c'est quelque chose de dégradant ou de malsain mais … il mérite mieux que des hommes qui ne s'intéressent qu'à son corps quand il a tellement plus à offrir. C'est … il est vraiment extraordinaire. Il n'en pourtant pas conscience et il ne pense pas pouvoir obtenir mieux. Et ça me tue de savoir que certains en profitent.

Castiel fut surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Il trouvait cela plutôt hypocrite de la part de Brian. Il payait lui aussi Dean pour coucher avec lui. Bien sûr, il semblait également l'apprécier pour ce qu'il avait à dire et pour sa personnalité. Mais il restait un client. Il n'était finalement pas très différent des autres. Il utilisait le jeune prostitué. Et il n'avait pas le droit de tenir ses propos dans ces circonstances. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas le lui dire tout de suite. Il ne voulait pas le vexer ou se montrer trop méchant avec lui.

\- Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire sur ce que Dean choisit de faire de sa vie. Je ne chercherais jamais à contrôler sa vie. Il est parfaitement libre de prendre ses propres décisions. Personne n'a le droit de lui dire quoi faire.

Brian sourit en hochant la tête. Castiel ne savait pas s'il appréciait ou non sa réponse. C'était pourtant réellement ce qu'il pensait. Il n'aimait pas plis que Brian de voir Dean avec tous ces hommes. Mais il ne se permettrait jamais de lui dire quoi faire. Il ne voulait pas lui donner l'impression qu'il savait mieux que lui ce qui était bon ou non pour lui.

\- Je ne veux pas contrôler sa vie non plus. Je suis juste … triste de l'imaginer perdant tout ce temps avec des hommes qui se fichent totalement de lui. Qui ne voient qu'un corps dans lequel prendre du plaisir. Qui ne pensent pas à lui quand ils sont loin. Il mérite mieux que ça c'est tout. Et je crois qu'il a besoin de se l'entendre dire. Parce qu'il ne le croit pas.

Castiel pouvait comprendre ce que Brian ressentait. Mais il n'aimait pas l'entendre dire ça après qu'il ait passé le week-end entier à faire comme ces autres hommes qu'il condamnait. Il était temps pour lui de mettre les points sur les « i ».

\- Je suis désolé de vous le dire mais … vous êtes son client vous aussi. Et je ne doute pas une seule seconde que vous teniez à lui et vouliez le voir heureux. Je pense juste que c'est un peu hypocrite de votre part de me tenir ce genre de propos alors que vous avez payer une fortune pour profiter de lui durant ces deux jours. En quoi cela fait-il de vous quelqu'un de différent ?

Brian ne sembla pas vexé par les accusations de Castiel. Sans doute était-il conscient de sa propre hypocrisie.

\- Je ne dis pas que je vaux mieux qu'eux. J'aimerais mais je ne vais pas vous mentir. Tant qu'il sera sur le marché alors je continuerais à le payer. Et il me manquerait vraiment s'il venait à tout arrêter. Mais je serais content pour lui. Je serais soulagé de le savoir enfin en sécurité. Loin de tout ça. Loin des hommes dans mon genre. Je suis trop faible pour résister Castiel. Ca fait sans doute moi quelqu'un de lâche et d'hypocrite mais ça n'en rend pas moins ce que j'ai dit faux pour autant.

Castiel acquiesça. Brian ne cherchait pas à se trouver des excuses. Il avait l'honnêteté de reconnaitre ses propres défauts.

\- Je peux comprendre ce que vous ressentez. Il est évident que vous … vous tenez à lui. Mais Dean n'aime pas qu'on tente de lui forcer la main. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Et ce n'est pas moi qui pourrai changer quoi que ce soit. Je ne ferais que l'énerver et le pousser à continuer. Vous savez combien il peut être têtu.

Brian soupira alors, visiblement déçu. Il semblait sincèrement triste. Castiel partageait bien sûr son point de vue. Lui aussi aurait aimé voir Dean faire autre chose. Lui aussi ne supportait pas de le savoir avec des inconnus. Il savait quel homme extraordinaire le jeune prostitué était. Et il voulait le voir en prendre conscience. Il voulait le voir réaliser toutes les choses merveilleuses qu'il pouvait accomplir. Il espérait qu'il finirait par en prendre conscience. Mais dans tous cas, c'était quelque chose qu'il devait comprendre seul.

\- Je sais qu'il l'est et je sais aussi pourquoi il fait ce qu'il fait. J'espérais juste que vous … que vous sauriez trouver les mots pour le faire changer d'avis. Je suis prêt à tout pour vous convaincre d'essayer … demandez moi n'importe quoi. Je suis prêt à vous payer si c'est ce que vous voulez. Qu'est-ce que vous diriez d'un million de dollars ?

Castiel manqua de s'étouffer en entendant la somme proposée. Il savait que Brian était riche. Il devait l'être pour pouvoir se payer Dean pour tout un week-end. Mais cela restait tout de même totalement indécent. Et l'argent n'était pas la solution à tout. Brian se trompait. Castiel ne mettrait jamais sa relation avec Dean en péril. Pas même contre un million de dollars. Il se fichait de tout ça. Il aimait le jeune prostitué et c'était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux.

\- Je suis désolé mais ça ne change rien. Et d'ailleurs, ce n'est probablement pas à moi que vous devriez proposer cet argent. Peut être Dean envisagerait-il de tout plaquer si vous lui proposiez ce million de dollars ?

\- Vous croyez que je ne l'ai pas déjà fait une bonne dizaine de fois ? Je le lui ai même proposé encore aujourd'hui. Il l'a refusé à chaque fois. Il ne veut pas devoir quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Il ne veut pas avoir de dettes. Il ne veut pas de mon argent ou de mon aide. Peut être parce que je suis son client ou peut être parce qu'il est trop fier pour accepter. Je ne sais pas. Je pense juste que venant de quelqu'un d'autre, ça pourrait être différent.

Castiel n'était pas surpris d'entendre que Dean avait refusé l'argent. Il était bien trop fier pour accepter ce genre de proposition. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de s'en sortir seul. Il avait affronté toutes les épreuves la tête haute et sans jamais demander l'aide de qui que ce soit. Ce qui était à la fois parfaitement stupide et totalement admirable. Castiel savait que cela ne changerait jamais. Dean ne se laisserait pas acheter de la sorte.

\- Désolé mais je suis obligé de refuser moi aussi. Je ne suis pas à vendre. Je n'accepterais jamais d'argent … quel que soit le montant … pour m'immiscer dans la vie de Dean. Je ne veux surtout pas tout gâcher entre nous. Pas même s'il est évident que vos intentions sont bonnes. C'est à lui de prendre cette décision. Et quoi qu'il puisse choisir, je serais là pour le soutenir. C'est ce qu'il veut et c'est qu'il aura. Vous devriez en faire de même si vous ne voulez pas risquer de le perdre.

Brian soupira à nouveau avant d'hocher la tête. Il semblait résigner. Mais il était évident qu'il ne baisserait pas les bras pour autant. Il continuerait à essayer. Et cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose. Castiel avait vu juste. Brian avait des sentiments pour Dean.

\- Vous êtes amoureux de lui non ? demanda t-il pour en obtenir la confirmation.

Brian sourit alors. Il ne semblait pas vraiment surpris que Castiel ait compris. Et il ne semblait pas gêné non plus.

\- Depuis le premier jour, avoua t-il alors. Je ne le lui ai jamais dit.

\- Vous devriez peut être … si l'argent ne le fera jamais changer d'avis, vos sentiments pourraient faire la différence.

Brian secoua la tête. Il semblait sûr de lui. Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être soulagé. Il avait proposé cela à contrecœur et uniquement parce qu'il était de son devoir de permettre à ces deux hommes d'être heureux s'ils s'aimaient.

\- Je l'aurais fait si je pensais que ça pourrait changer quelque chose. Il m'arrive d'y penser. Mais je suis réaliste. Je sais qu'il ne m'aime pas. Et lui avouer que je suis amoureux de lui ne ferait que le pousser à renoncer à nos rencontres. Une nouvelle fois, je suis lâche et faible. Je refuse de le perdre. Alors je continue à me taire.

Castiel pouvait le comprendre. C'était ce qu'il faisait lui aussi. Il aimait Dean en secret parce qu'il savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Parce que tout lui dire gâcherait tout entre eux. Parce qu'il le perdrait et que c'était pire encore que de souffrir en silence. Il était lâche lui aussi. Cela lui faisait un point commun de plus avec Brian.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas être sûr qu'il n'est pas amoureux de vous sans le lui avoir dit. Vous pourriez vous tromper.

\- J'aimerais me tromper mais je le sais. Peut être ne suis-je juste pas son genre d'homme. Peut être est-il déjà amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Ou peut être refuse t-il tout simplement de ressentir quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Je ne sais pas et je veux pas savoir.

\- Je suis désolé.

Castiel l'était vraiment. Il savait combien il pouvait être difficile d'être amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne vous aimait pas en retour. Il savait combien il était difficile de savoir cet homme avec d'autres hommes. C'était une torture qu'il ne souhaitait à personne. Une torture qu'il vivait au quotidien et qui finirait probablement un jour par le détruire. Brian était dans la même situation que lui et il avait de la peine pour lui.

\- Ne le soyez pas. Ce n'est pas de votre faute après tout. Ce n'est pas de la mienne non plus. C'est la vie. Il faut l'accepter et continuer à aller de l'avant.

Castiel hocha la tête. C'était totalement vrai. C'était ce qu'il répétait jour après jour pour parvenir à fonctionner malgré sa peine et sa souffrance. Il était quelque peu soulagé de savoir qu'il n'était pas le seule victime. Brian souffrait au moins autant que lui. Dean n'en avait probablement pas conscience bien sûr. Et Castiel espérait sincèrement qu'il ne le saurait jamais. Il ne méritait pas de s'en vouloir pour quelque chose qu'il ne maitrisait pas.

* * *

Le week-end aurait pu être parfait. Il aurait dû l'être d'ailleurs. Dean était avec un homme qu'il appréciait et avec qui il prenait sérieusement son pied. Il était payé une somme astronomique pour prendre du bon temps. Il était dans un endroit paradisiaque. Il pouvait se vautrer dans le luxe sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de son propre bien-être. Il était en sécurité avec un homme qui ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Un homme qui avait du respect pour lui et qui se souciait vraiment de son plaisir. Il était loin de la ville. Loin du bruit, de l'agitation, des rencontres fortuites avec d'anciens clients et de tous les problèmes du quotidien. Il avait la belle vie et il le savait. Il n'aurait jamais du trouver à se plaindre. Il pensait même que ne pas apprécier sa chance à sa juste valeur était une insulte envers tous ceux qui souffraient pendant ce temps.

Mais malgré tout, il ne parvenait pas à être pleinement satisfait. Il lui manquait quelque chose pour apprécier réellement ces deux jours. Ou plutôt, il lui manquait quelqu'un et c'était là tout le problème. Physiquement, il était pleinement satisfait. Coucher avec Brian était toujours aussi génial et il avait enchaîné les orgasmes avec une rapidité étonnante, même pour lui. Ce n'était pas là le problème. C'était ce que son cœur et son esprit lui criaient qui l'empêchait d'être bien.

Castiel lui manquait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Il n'avait pas eu à beaucoup réfléchir pour connaitre la source de son problème. Il était évident que l'absence quasi constante de son ami pesait sur lui. Il avait envie de passer du temps. Il avait envie de parler avec lui. De plaisanter et de rire. C'était avec Castiel qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir partager ce Week end. Il appréciait Brian bien sûr. Ce n'était pas une torture d'être seul avec lui. Mais il aimait Castiel. Et cette expérience aurait été tout autre s'il avait pu la partager avec lui à la place.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas laisser Brian le comprendre. Il mit donc tout son cœur à l'ouvrage et fit en sorte de paraître aussi enthousiaste et heureux que possible. Il se raccrochait au fait qu'il aurait l'occasion de voir Castiel à chacun des repas. C'était ce qui l'aidait à donner le change.

Mais dès que son ami se trouvait dans la même pièce que Brian et lui, Dean n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête. Le regarder. Ne penser qu'à lui. Se concentrer uniquement sur lui. Et Castiel finirait par se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Dean devait absolument se contrôler. Il se força donc à donner toute son attention à Brian. Il fit mine de ne voir que lui. Que son client était, au moins pour ces deux jours, le centre de son univers. Il espérait sincèrement que cela avait fonctionné.

Bien sûr, Castiel ne restait jamais très longtemps. Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise en leur présence. Et à chaque fois qu'il sortait de la pièce, Dean sentait son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine.

Il finissait heureusement par oublié sa peine quand Brian lui faisait l'amour. C'était toujours aussi incroyable. Dean aimait le sexe. Il ne s'en était jamais caché et il n'en avait absolument pas honte. Il avait beaucoup plus d'expérience que les jeunes de son âge. Et il avait établi une liste de ceux qui l'avaient le plus fait monter aux rideaux. Brian était facilement en tête de cette liste. Parce qu'il savait exactement comment procurer au jeune prostitué des orgasmes incroyables mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il se préoccupait sincèrement de son plaisir et de son confort. Il n'agissait pas comme un simple client. Il ne se contentait pas de chasser son plaisir et de s'endormir ou de partir. Il s'assurait toujours que Dean jouissait avant lui. Et le jeune prostitué ne le décevait jamais sur ce point.

Et si chacun de ces moments aidaient Dean à oublier le reste, sa peine et l'absence de Castiel revenaient le hanter dès que c'était fini. Il ne parvenait pas à chasser son ami de sa tête. Ce fut donc avec un certain soulagement qu'il accueillit la fin du week-end avec Brian.

Il était un peu triste de le voir partir. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qui s'écoulerait avant qu'ils ne se revoient. Il ne pouvait même pas être sûr qu'ils se reverraient. Brian menait une vie décousue et ne restait jamais longtemps au même endroit. Il finirait peut être par s'établir quelque part. Et il était possible que cela soit loin de Dean. Chacune de leurs rencontres pouvait être la dernière et Dean était un peu triste à chaque fois.

Mais il était également content que tout soit fini. Parce qu'une fois Brian parti, il retrouverait Castiel. Ils seraient seuls à nouveau. Ils pourraient parler à nouveau. Ils pourraient rire ensemble. Dean en avait besoin. La complicité qu'il avait développé avec son chauffeur lui manquait. Et peu importait que cela soit finalement injuste envers Brian. Il ne pouvait pas ressentir quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Parce qu'il était amoureux de Castiel. C'était une malédiction avec laquelle il allait devoir apprendre à vivre. Tout aurait été bien plus simple pour lui s'il avait pu aimer Brian à la place. Il était presque sûr que son client avait des sentiments pour lui. Ils auraient pu se donner une chance. Dean aurait pu envisager un avenir avec Brian. Il n'aurait plus eu à se soucier de quoi que ce soit. Il n'aurait plus à se vendre pour financer les études de Sam. Il aurait pu faire autre chose. N'importe quoi. Ca n'était malheureusement pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait contrôler. Son cœur avait choisi Castiel et Dean ne pouvait pas lutter contre. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter et apprendre à vivre avec.

Il se concentra sur Brian quand il fut l'heure de se dire au revoir. Son client semblait triste de le laisser et Dean ressentait quelque chose de similaire. Ils discutèrent du week-end, de leur prochaine rencontre – sans être sûrs qu'elle puisse avoir lieu un jour – et du travail de Brian. Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues secondes. Ils

Brian finit, comme toujours, par lui expliquer qu'il espérait sincèrement que Dean aurait tout arrêter quand – si – il reviendrait en ville. Dean savait bien qu'il voulait le voir changer de carrière. Qu'il était sincèrement inquiet pour lui. Mais c'était à chaque fois quelque chose qui l'énervait et il ne voulait surtout pas quitter Brian sur une dispute. Il voulait conclure ce week-end de la meilleure manière possible. Pour en garder un souvenir agréable.

\- Tu sais que je ne veux pas en parler … et tu sais que ce ne sera probablement pas le cas. Alors va-t'en et fais-moi signe quand tu seras de retour d'accord ?

Brian hocha la tête mais semblait triste de voir que son énième tentative avait échouée à nouveau. Il n'aurait pas du être surpris.

\- Et toi tu sais que ma proposition tient toujours. Tu sais que je ne laisserais pas tomber.

Dean secoua la tête. Il le savait trop bien et cela le mettait hors de lui quand il y pensait. Il savait que les intentions de Brian étaient bonnes. Qu''il ne cherchait pas à contrôler sa vie. Mais lui proposer des sommes d'argent folles contre la promesse qu'il cesse son travail revenait à tenter de le forcer à prendre une direction qu'il ne souhaitait pas prendre. Brian aurait du le savoir. Il aurait du laisser tomber.

\- Je le sais. Mais tu perds ton temps. Je ne dirais jamais oui. Je n'accepterais jamais que tu me donnes cet argent. Et … j'aimerais vraiment qu'o ne gâche pas nos dernières minutes ensemble à se disputer à ce sujet. On le fera la prochaine fois d'accord ?

Brian acquiesça une nouvelle fois avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Dean le laissa faire, soulagé que cela se termine ainsi. Il pouvait sentir le regard de Castiel sur lui. Il savait que son ami les observait. Mais il tâcha de ne pas y prêter trop attention.

Quand ils se séparèrent Brian recula finalement, prêt à partir. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa voiture avant de reporter son attention sur Dean.

\- J'ai dû laisser mon ordinateur dans la chambre. Est-ce que tu veux bien aller me le chercher pendant que je dis au revoir à Castiel ?

Dean était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait là d'une excuse pour que Brian puisse disposer de quelques minutes seul avec Castiel. Et il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'il puisse tenter de le convertir à sa cause durant son absence. Il accepte tout de même parce qu'il était évident que cela faisait plaisir à Brian. Et Dean avait confiance en Castiel. Il était convaincu que son ami ne lui ferait pas faux bond. Qu'il refuserait la proposition et les conseils de Brian.

Il choisit de leur laisser du temps et de prendre le sien pour récupérer la sacoche de son client. Il fit le tour de la maison pour vérifier inutilement que tout était bien fermé avant de jeter un dernier coup d'œil nostalgique à la cuisine. C'était finalement là qu'il avait vécu les meilleurs moments de son week-end. Ceux où Castiel n'était pas cloitré dans sa chambre loin de lui.

Quand il estima qu'il avait suffisamment traîné, il prit la sacoche puis ressortit de la maison. Comme il s'y était attendu, Brian était en train de parler à son ami. Ils ne semblaient pas en colère. Bien au contraire. Ils semblaient être arrivés à se mettre d'accord. Dean s'approcha d'eux en faisant le maximum de bruit pour les alerter de sa présence. Ils cessèrent aussitôt de discuter et lui firent face. Il leur adressa un sourire à chacun puis tendit sa sacoche à Brian. Ce dernier la prit.

\- Merci pour ce week-end Dean. On se revoit bientôt, lança t-il ensuite.

Le jeune prostitué hocha la tête puis déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres en guise d'au revoir. Il le regarda ensuite monter dans sa voiture avec un pincement au cœur. Il ne reporta son attention sur Castiel que lorsque la voiture de Brian eut disparu de son champ de vision. Son ami semblait un peu mal à l'aise. C'était sans nul doute du à ce dont son client et lui avaient parlé.

\- Combien est-ce qu'il t'a proposé ? demanda t-il.

Il préférait rentrer directement dans le vif du sujet et ne pas laisser à Castiel une chance de lui mentir. Il était presque sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'être déçu si toutefois il ne lui disait pas tout.

\- Tu savais qu'il le ferait ? lança Castiel en guise de réponse.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- J'en étais presque sûr et maintenant je suis curieux de savoir le montant qu'il t'a proposé. Ca pourrait en dire long sur ce qu'il estime que mon avenir vaut.

Castiel ricana une seconde avant de répondre.

\- Il m'a proposé un million de dollars … et je ne sais pas si c'est beaucoup ou non par rapport à la fortune dont il dispose.

Brian était effectivement extrêmement riche. Bien plus que beaucoup de ses autres clients. Et cette somme ne représentait pas grand-chose pour lui. Mais c'était une offre énorme pour quelqu'un comme Castiel. Ca en disait long sur la détermination de Brian de pousser quiconque à tenter de convaincre Dean.

\- C'est une belle somme. Je pourrais comprendre que tu aies hésité … ou même que tu aies accepté d'ailleurs. Ça ferait réfléchir n'importe qui.

Castiel secoua alors la tête et Dean sut qu'il avait eu raison de lui faire confiance. Il n'en avait pas vraiment douté jusque là mais il était tout de même soulagé d'en avoir la confirmation. Castiel ne s'était pas laissé acheter. Il estimait que son amitié avec Dean valait bien plus que n'importe quelle somme d'argent. C'était une preuve de plus que c'était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Que le jeune prostitué pourrait toujours compter sur lui.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais accepté. Je me fiche qu'il me propose un million de dollars ou cent … ça ne change rien. Tu es adulte et parfaitement capable de prendre tes propos décisions. Je suis ton ami et mon seul devoir est de te soutenir. Je ne permettrais jamais de te pousser à prendre telle ou telle décision. Je ne chercherais jamais à contrôler ta vie. Pas même pour une telle fortune.

Dean posa alors sa main sur son épaule. Il était touché par ce qu'il entendait. Touché de voir que Castiel avait tout compris. Il savait parfaitement ce que le jeune prostitué attendait de leur amitié.

\- Merci de ne pas avoir accepté … ou même envisagé d'accepter. Et je suis désolé qu'il t'ait fait une telle proposition. Je sais que ça a du te mettre mal à l'aise. C'était toutefois inévitable. Il a fait la même proposition à Ellen pour une réponse nettement polie que celle que tu as du lui donner. Et il me l'a proposé à moi aussi à de multiples reprises. Il le fait à chaque fois. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

\- Il veut juste t'aider … il ne s'y prend pas de la bonne manière mais … il a de bonnes intentions. Tu ne dois pas lui en vouloir.

Voir Castiel défendre ainsi Brian était surprenant. Mais Dean n'était pas en colère contre son client. Il savait que ce que son ami disait était vrai. C'était juste fatigant à la longue de toujours devoir refuser.

\- Je sais qu'il le fait parce qu'il pense sincèrement que c'est pour mon bien. Mais il se trompe. Je ne veux surtout pas devoir quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Je ne veux pas que ma vie soit ensuite consacrée entièrement à rembourser cette dette. Je ne veux pas non plus que quiconque vienne s'immiscer dans ma vie ou dans mes choix. J'arrêterais le jour où je l'aurais décidé et pas avant. Brian ne pourra rien y changer. Et il devra le comprendre un jour.

Castiel soupira mais hocha la tête. Dean lui adressa un large sourire. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir. De la chance de pouvoir compter dans sa vie quelqu'un qui respectait ses choix et ses décisions. Quelqu'un qui respectait son besoin d'indépendance tout en restant proche au cas où il aurait besoin de lui. Cela ne faisait que renforcer un peu plus les sentiments que Dean avait pour lui. Ils auraient pu être tellement heureux ensemble dans un monde parfait.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement. Je suis parfaitement heureux. J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour l'être et j'aime ma vie. Peu importe ce que Brian en pense. Je vais bien. Je suis en accord avec mes choix et je n'ai pas le moindre regret.

Castiel sourit alors doucement, visiblement soulagé de l'entendre.

\- Il est amoureux de toi tu sais, finit par lâcher Castiel.

Dean n'était pas réellement surpris de l'apprendre. Il avait des doutes depuis un moment maintenant. Mais il était en revanche surpris de constater que Brian l'avait confié à Castiel. Qu'il lui en avait parlé avant de l'avouer à Dean lui-même. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait chercher à obtenir en le faisant.

\- Je lui ai posé la question parce que j'avais des doutes et … il ne s'en est pas caché. Il est amoureux de toi.

\- Je m'en doutais aussi. Il ne me l'a jamais dit mais … il y avait des signes.

\- Et ça ne change rien ? Tu … tu pourrais être heureux avec lui. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Et il est évident qu'il tient vraiment à toi.

Dean le savait. Et bien sûr, il aurait pu être parfaitement heureux avec Brian. Mais il aurait fallu qu'il soit amoureux de lui pour ça. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas le cas.

\- Je pourrais oui. Je sais qu'il est sincère et je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Je l'apprécie beaucoup. Je tiens à lui. Mais je ne suis pas amoureux de lui et … tenter quoi que ce soit avec lui dans ces circonstances serait injuste et cruel. Je ne veux pas lui mentir. Je ne veux pas lui faire espérer quelque chose que je ne serais jamais en mesure de lui offrir. Alors oui … peut être que tout serait bien plus facile pour si je pouvais l'aimer mais … ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se contrôle.

Castiel semblait surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Dean ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'aussi étonnant dans ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Je croyais … je pensais que peut être … je sais bien que tu joues un rôle avec tous tes clients pour leur donner l'impression que tu as envie d'être là avec eux mais … avec Brian … j'avais l'impression que tu ne jouais pas un rôle. Que tu étais sincèrement heureux de passer ce week-end en sa compagnie et … j'ai pensé que peut être …

\- Que j'étais amoureux de lui ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean rit une seconde. C'était ironique. Il venait de s'entendre dire par l'homme qu'il aimait en secret qu'il croyait avoir décelé chez lui des sentiments pour un autre homme. A cet instant précis, le jeune prostitué avait presque envie de lui dire qu'il se trompait et qu'il était amoureux de lui et de personne d'autre. Mais cela aurait tout gâché entre eux. Il opta donc pour une réponse moins risquée.

\- Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. J'aime passer du temps avec lui parce qu'il est drôle, gentil, intelligent et que le sexe avec lui est sans nul doute le meilleur que j'ai connu de toute ma vie. Et oui, je ne joue pas vraiment un rôle quand je suis en sa compagnie. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je suis amoureux de lui. On pourrait être amis si on se voyait en dehors du cadre de mon travail. Mais jamais plus.

Castiel ne reprit pas la parole immédiatement. Dean lui laissa donc le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se demandait si c'était son comportement durant les repas qui lui avait fait pensé qu'il était amoureux de Brian. C'était une nouvelle fois paradoxal. Il avait agi ainsi seulement pour que Castiel ne se doute pas une seule seconde qu'il était amoureux de lui. Ca avait fonctionné de toute évidence. C'était une bonne chose.

\- Tu ne l'aimes pas, répéta Castiel après de longues secondes de silence.

\- Non je ne l'aime pas, confirma Dean. Je l'apprécie.

Castiel hocha la tête plusieurs fois comme si cela pouvait permettre à son cerveau d'enregistrer l'information avant de jeter un coup d'œil à leur voiture.

\- On … on devrait peut-être rentrer non ? Je … je ne sais pas toi mais j'ai hâte de retrouver mon appartement et mon lit. Cette maison est géniale mais ce n'est pas chez moi.

A vrai dire, Dean aurait de loin préféré pouvoir passer du temps avec Castiel, dans cette maison ou ailleurs. Mais il était évident que son ami avait envie que le week-end se termine et il refusait de lui imposer sa présence s'il n'en voulait pas. Il avait du rester cloitré dans sa chambre durant deux jours. Il méritait bien de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver sa liberté. Peu importait que Dean en souffre.

\- On devrait rentrer oui. Sam doit probablement m'attendre.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Sam était parti en week-end avec des amis. Il ne serait pas de retour avant tard dans la nuit. Dean n'avait personne à retrouver chez lui. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas le dire à Castiel. Il savait que son ami se sentirait coupable et lui proposerait de rester avec lui pour lui tenir compagnie. Ce qu'il ferait sans doute à contrecœur.

Ils rangèrent leurs affaires dans la voiture puis Dean verrouilla la maison avec un nouveau pincement au cœur. Il glissa ensuite la clef dans la boite aux lettres pour la femme de ménage et rejoignit Castiel dans la voiture. Il se sentit mieux dès qu'il fut installé dans le véhicule et seul avec son ami. C'était le moment qu'il avait attendu tout le week-end. Et même s'il ne durerait que le temps du trajet, il comptait tout de même en profiter au maximum. Ils n'avaient même pas besoin de parler. Le simple fait qu'ils soient seuls suffisait à combler le jeune prostitué. Ce qui, une nouvelle fois, en disait long sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour Castiel. Il chassa toutefois toutes ces idées de sa tête. Il refusait de gaspiller une seule seconde de son temps avec son ami à penser à des choses qui finiraient par le déprimer. Il aurait tout le temps de le faire une fois arrivé chez lui. Il pourrait se lamenter et pleurer sur son sort si cela l'enchantait. Pour le moment, il voulait juste savourer d'avoir retrouvé Castiel. Et de ne plus avoir personne pour se mettre entre eux. Bien intentionné ou non.


	22. Céder à la tentation

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 22 et je pense que le titre parle de lui même. A nouveau un jour de retard ! Honnêtement, je préfère ne plus vous promettre de publier tel ou tel jour mais d'avoir toujours - sauf incident - deux chapitres par semaine.**

**Merci malgré tout de continuer à me lire et de m'envoyer des messages qui parfois sont les seules choses qui me donnent la force d'écrire quand l'inspiration me manque. **

**Bonne lecture et sans doute à jeudi !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre: **

**Goner de 21 Pilots**

**Chapitre 22 : Céder à la tentation**

_« Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder. Résistez et votre âme se rend malade à force de languir ce qu'elle s'interdit. »_

_Oscar Wilde_

Dean avait vraiment pensé que le week-end passé avec Brian l'aiderait à passer à autre chose et peut être à se débarrasser de ce qu'il ressentait pour Castiel. Il avait espéré pouvoir enfin assimilé le fait que rien ne serait jamais possible entre lui et son ami et pouvoir réellement passer à autre chose.

D'une certaine manière, il avait vu juste. Il avait effectivement réussi à accepter pour de bon que Castiel n'aurait jamais les mêmes sentiments à son égard. C'était évident puisqu'il n'avait pas semblé jaloux de Brian. Il n'avait pas semblé l'envier d'une quelconque manière. Il avait même plus ou moins encouragé le jeune prostitué à réfléchir sur ses possibles sentiments pour son client. Dean ne pouvait pas ignorer la réalité plus longtemps ou même continuer à espérer bêtement.

Il avait compris des choses importantes. Et cela aurait pu être une bonne chose si son cœur avait réussi à se montrer raisonnable à son tour. Ce qui n'était malheureusement définitivement pas le cas. Comprendre toutes ces choses était douloureux. Dean n'avait jamais vraiment compris ce qu'avoir le cœur brisé pouvoir signifier. C'était trop abstrait à ses yeux et un peu ridicule également. Il ne pensait pas possible de souffrir pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'un proche ou un membre de sa famille. Il s'était moqué parfois de ceux qui disaient avoir une peine de cœur trop douloureuse pour pouvoir continuer à fonctionner correctement.

Et c'était pourtant ce qu'il vivait à présent. Voir Castiel le pousser dans les bras de Brian, l'encourager à tenter quelque chose avec lui sans sembler une seule seconde triste à cette idée lui avait brisé le cœur. Et la douleur était si forte qu'il ne voyait pas comment la surmonter. Il y pensait constamment. Il ne se passait pas une seconde dans la journée durant laquelle il ne pensait pas à Castiel. A l'amour qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais de lui. Au fait inéluctable qu'un jour, son ami rencontrerait quelqu'un et que Dean devrait le regarder être heureux avec un autre homme que lui.

Il comprenait à présent ce que tous ceux dont il s'était moqué avait ressenti. Ce qu'ils voulaient dire en parlant de cœur brisé et de douleur insurmontable. Dean n'avait pas eu une enfance facile. Il avait perdu sa mère trop jeune et avait regardé son père se détruire sous ses yeux. Il avait du élever Sam plus ou moins seul et avait sacrifié sa propre jeunesse pour son frère. Il avait surmonté des épreuves et fait face à des souffrances qui en auraient brisé plus d'un. Il les avait affronté sans faiblir. Il n'en tirait aucune fierté. Il l'avait fait pour son frère avant tout et parce qu'il jugeait que c'était son devoir en tant qu'aîné. Mais il avait fini par penser que rien ne pourrait jamais le détruire. Qu'aucune douleur ne serait insurmontable après ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait eu tort. Car ce qu'il ressentait après ce week-end maudit semblait réellement en mesure de la détruire pour de bon. Et il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir.

Et les choses ne semblaient pas prêtes à s'arranger de sitôt. Car à peine Dean avait il reprit le travail qu'un nouveau rendez-vous avec Mike se présentait à lui. Le dernier avait été un vrai désastre et avait manqué de tout gâcher entre Castiel et lui. Bien sûr, cette fois, Dean ne comptait pas mentir à son ami pour le prendre au piège. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que ce serait plus facile pour lui. Car il devrait écouter Mike lui parler de Castiel pendant qu'ils coucheraient ensemble. Il devrait l'entendre suggérer une nouvelle fois de l'inviter à les regarder. Peut être même à participer. Et Dean voulait que Castiel voulait soit là. Il voulait le forcer à rester. Pas parce que cela satisfaisait grandement son côté exhibitionniste. Mais surtout parce qu'il rêvait de le voir se lever de sa chaise pour les interrompre. Le voir céder à ses pulsions et prendre la place de Mike après l'avoir chassé de la chambre. Il voulait que Castiel les regarde et comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas rester un observateur silencieux plus longtemps. Qu'il avait lui aussi des sentiments pour Dean. Entendre Mike évoquer un scénario impossible tout en priant pour que cela soit un jour vrai serait une nouvelle torture. Dean n'était pas sûr d'avoir la force de donner le changé dans son état.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas dire « non » et refuser de voir Mike. Il était l'un de ses meilleurs clients et renoncer maintenant risquait également de mettre la puce à l'oreille d'Ellen et de Castiel. Il était pris au piège.

Il accepta donc le rendez-vous et discuta avec Castiel de la meilleure manière d'aborder la situation. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'empêcher de souffrir durant ce rendez-vous. Mais il pouvait au moins épargner à son ami d'écouter Mike dire toutes les horreurs qu'il aimait tant dire quand il y avait quelqu'un pour l'écouter. Il suggéra donc à Castiel de ne pas entrer dans la chambre avec lui. Ils connaissaient Mike et s'il était effectivement lourd et parfois à la limite de ce qui était autorisé, il n'était pas dangereux pour autant. Castiel ne semblait pas enthousiaste à l'idée de les laisser seul mais Dean lui proposa de rester derrière la porte durant les quelques premières minutes au cas où. Il lui promit également de quitter la chambre ou de l'appeler au secours s'il sentait la situation déraper. Et Castiel finit par accepter. Il semblait presque soulagé en le faisant. Ce fut un nouveau coup au cœur pour Dean. Pendant une seconde, il avait bêtement espéré que son ami refuserait et lui interdirait de voir son client. Il ravala sa déception et utilisa le temps qui lui restait pour se préparer. Il devait absolument entrer dans son rôle et faire comme si tout ceci ne l'atteignait pas. Il était heureusement passer maitre dans l'art de donner le change. C'était ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il avait commencé ce métier.

Quand il entra seul dans la chambre d'hôtel, Mike sembla déçu. Il avait probablement espéré que Castiel serait là. Qu'il pourrait le convaincre de rester cette fois.

\- Tu es seul, constata t-il quand Dean eut retiré sa veste et fait quelques pas dans sa direction.

Le jeune prostitué hocha la tête et se força à sourire pour faire comme si lui n'était pas déçu.

\- Castiel n'a pas vraiment apprécié ce qu'on lui a fait subir la dernière fois et il préférait ne pas venir. Il aurait dit « non » une nouvelle fois de toute façon. Inutile de perdre du temps avec lui quand on peut en profiter ensemble.

Mike le dévisagea une seconde avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Ce type est bizarre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne saisit pas cette chance. D'autres tueraient père et mère pour être à sa place et … lui s'acharne à refuser une opportunité unique.

\- Tout le monde ne partage pas nos préférences Mike. Il faut savoir l'accepter. Et puis, je suis sûr de pouvoir te faire oublier qu'il n'est pas là. Il me suffit de redoubler d'efforts. Tu sais que je suis parfaitement capable de te satisfaire seul.

Mike haussa les épaules. Il était évident qu'il était déçu. Dean l'était tout autant que lui. Mais il refusait de céder. Il n'impliquerait plus jamais Castiel dans ses rendez-vous. Pas après le désastre qu'avait été le week-end avec Brian. C'était bien trop douloureux pour lui.

\- L'horloge tourne tu sais. On perd de précieuses secondes à discuter … des secondes qu'on pourrait exploiter d'une manière bien plus agréable non ?

Mike finit par hocher la tête. Il était évident que la situation ne le satisfaisait toujours pas pleinement. Mais il payait une fortune pour ces rendez-vous et il n'était pas stupide au point de ne pas tenter d'en profiter juste parce qu'il n'avait pas exactement ce qu'il voulait.

Dean aurait pu être vexé de ne pas lui suffire. Mais il était lui aussi déçu. Et il se fichait pas mal de ce que Mike pouvait penser de lui. Il n'avait qu'à cesser de le voir si toutefois il n'était pas content.

\- Je vais me mettre à l'aise et toi … tu peux me rejoindre si tu en as envie … ou tu peux rester là à penser à quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais et passer à côté de l'opportunité de prendre ton pied. A toi de voir, lança t-il ensuite en prenant la direction du lit.

Il avait dit cela plus pour lui que pour Mike. Il se fichait que ce dernier perde son temps. Il se fichait qu'il reste à bouder dans son coin comme un enfant privé de dessert. Mais lui refusait de continuer à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il devait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie et se forcer à passer à autre chose.

Il commença donc à se déshabiller lentement, le dos tourné à Mike. Il retira sa cravate et sa chemise qu'il plia soigneusement et posa sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il s'attaqua ensuite à son pantalon. Quand il ne porta plus que son boxer, il se tourna pour faire face à son client à nouveau. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il le regardait. Il avait réussi à capter son attention.

\- Tu viens ? l'encouragea t-il en souriant.

Mike finit par approcher doucement. Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser à Castiel qui devait toujours se trouver de l'autre côté de la porte. Il l'imagina l'ouvrir brusquement et les interrompre. Il l'imagina poussant Mike et le chassant de la chambre avant de déclarer à Dean qu'il était trop jaloux pour rester sans rien faire. Et si le jeune prostitué était conscient que le faire revenait à se torturer inutilement, cela l'aidait à être dans le bon état d'esprit pour performer. Imaginer Castiel à la place de Mike l'aiderait à donner l'impression qu'il appréciait ce qui était en train de se passer. Et personne d'autre que lui n'aurait jamais à le savoir.

Il retira son boxer quand Mike fut suffisamment proche de lui puis attendit que son client soit collé contre lui pour passer ses bras autour de son cou.

\- De quoi tu as envie aujourd'hui ? demanda t-il.

Mike lui attrapa les fesses et les serra dans ses mains une seconde.

\- Tu sais parfaitement de quoi j'ai envie. Ne joue pas les idiots. Et je compte bien l'obtenir la prochaine fois. Je veux qu'Ellen nous trouve quelqu'un pour t'accompagner et je veux que ce type reste jusqu'au bout. Je veux qu'il nous observe pendant que je t'utilise pendant deux heures.

Dean hocha la tête. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y réchapper. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il accepta quelque chose de ce genre. Il n'avait pas honte d'admettre qu'il prenait son pied à chaque fois d'ailleurs. Ellen saurait trouver quelqu'un de parfait pour tenir ce rôle.

\- Tu sais qu'elle le fera. Mais en attendant, tu n'as que moi. Il va falloir que tu fasses avec aujourd'hui.

\- Je saurais m'en contenter.

Dean sourit puis laissa Mike le pousser sur le lit. Il atterrit sur le dos sans perdre son sourire. Il continuait d'imaginer Castiel dans la pièce avec eux. De l'imaginer immobile dans un coin tentant de résister à l'envie de prendre la place de Mike. Il sentit son corps réagir aussitôt. Cela aurait pu être mieux encore s'il avait fermé les yeux. Mais son client aimait qu'il le regarde et Dean ne devait pas oublier qu'il était là pour le travail et pas pour son plaisir personnel.

Il regarda donc Mike se déshabiller puis écarta les jambes quand son client prit finalement place sur le lit au-dessus de lui. Il n'était pas le plus tendre ou le plus affectueux. Il n'était pas non plus le moins doué. Le plus souvent, Dean parvenait à prendre du plaisir avec lui. Il espérait que cette fois ne ferait pas exception.

Mike ne perdit pas de temps à le caresser ou à l'embrasser comme d'autres le faisaient. Il ne cherchait pas à faire comme si tout ceci n'était pas seulement une transaction commerciale. Il ne se mentait pas à lui-même. Et cela rendait la tâche plus simple pour Dean. Il savait parfaitement ce que Mike attendait de lui. Qu'il le laisse faire ce qu'il avait envie de faire. Qu'il se contente de prendre ce que son client lui donnait. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand Mike lui attrapa les cuisses pour les écarter. Il ne protesta pas non plus quand il introduisit un doigt en lui sans utiliser de lubrifiant.

C'était un peu douloureux. Il n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Ce n'était de toute façon pas ce que Mike attendait de lui. Il profita du fait que son client ne le regardait plus pour fermer les yeux une seconde. Il pensa à Castiel de l'autre côté de la porte. Il l'imagina écoutant tout ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Réagissant à chaque bruit. Aux gémissements de Dean. Il s'autorisa à penser à la façon dont il se comporterait si toutefois il était à la place de Mike à cet instant précis.

Il ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsque son client retira son doigt de lui. Il s'attendait à ce qu'il revienne à la charge avec un deuxième mais de toute évidence, il n'avait pas l'intention de prolonger la préparation.

Dean aimait parfois que le sexe soit un peu brutal. Il aimait être légèrement malmené. Il aimait qu'on le contrôle. Mais il refusait de souffrir. Il n'était pas payé pour être blessé par ses clients. Et si Mike insistait pour ne pas le préparer alors il allait devoir refuser de le laisser faire. Cela faisait partie de ses limites.

\- Je sais que tu as du lubrifiant quelque part dans tes affaires et je te conseille vivement d'en utiliser. Tu connais mes conditions, rappela t-il.

Mike leva les yeux vers lui. Il avait saisi son sexe dans une main et semblait prêt à pénétrer le jeune prostitué sans se soucier de lui faire mal. Il sembla surpris de l'entendre protester. Il avait le droit d'être frustré et en colère. Mais il n'avait pas le droit de le faire payer à Dean.

\- Ne fais pas comme si tu aimais quand on te traite comme si tu n'étais qu'un objet. Je te connais Dean. Je sais que tu aimes sentir les choses. Que tu aimes quand tu peux garder le souvenir de ce que je t'ai fait en sortant de la chambre … quand tu t'assois … quand tu marches.

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'y avait que peu de choses qu'il refusait de faire. Et il aimait effectivement sentir encore le sexe de ses partenaires en lui-même plusieurs heures après qu'ils se soient retirés. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il était d'accord pour risquer la moindre blessure.

\- Soit tu fais ce que je te demande soit je quitte cette chambre immédiatement. La balle est dans ton camp.

Pendant une très courte seconde, il eut peur que Mike refuse et le pénètre quand même. Il doutait de pouvoir l'en empêcher dans sa position. Il retint son souffle et fut soulagé quand son client finit par reculer pour aller chercher le lubrifiant. Il en profita pour humidifier deux de ses doigts avec sa salive et les introduire à l'intérieur de lui même pour se préparer un peu. Il fit cela rapidement et sans chercher à se procurer le moindre plaisir. Il évita sa prostate soigneusement et se contenta de détendre le muscle autour de ses phalanges.

Mike revint rapidement avec la bouteille de lubrifiant. Dean retira ses doigts et le regarda asperger son sexe du produit. Il ne fut pas surpris quand son client lui demander finalement de s'installer à quatre pattes sur le matelas. C'était même un soulagement pour lui. S'il n'avait pas à le regarder, il pourrait continuer à penser à Castiel. Et laisser ses fantasmes le mettre dans les bonnes dispositions pour atteindre l'orgasme.

Mike ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Dean était à peine en position qu'il le saisissait par les hanches et le pénétrait violemment, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise.

Heureusement pour lui, son corps accepta l'intrusion facilement. Et si les premières secondes furent inévitablement douloureuses, il ne fut pas blessé quand Mike commença aussitôt à aller et venir en lui.

Son client était plutôt doué en général. Il savait parfaitement quel angle adopter pour marteler sa prostate. Il savait comment lui arracher des cris de plaisir. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir comment le faire jouir rapidement. Mais il ne semblait pas avoir envie de lui procurer le moindre plaisir cette fois. Il se contentait d'aller et venir en lui rapidement sans se soucier une seule seconde de cibler sa prostate. Sans saisir son sexe dans sa main. Dean allait devoir faire avec.

Il ferma les yeux et pensa à Castiel. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il pourrait ressentir en faisant l'amour avec lui. Il avait pour la première fois de sa vie envie de savoir si le plaisir était vraiment plus intense avec quelqu'un qu'on aimait et qui nous aimait en retour. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi tous les gens qui avaient la chance d'avoir trouvé leur moitié assurait que le sexe était bien plus intense avec eux. Il voulait partager un tel moment avec Castiel.

Il était difficile pour lui de se raccrocher aux images que son cerveau produisait quand il devait écouter Mike grogner au-dessus de lui. Quand il sentait ses mains serrer ses hanches. Quand il entendait le bruit de ses cuisses heurtant ses fesses dans le silence de la chambre.

Son corps était propulsé en avant à chaque fois. Dans cette position, il se sentait utilisé. Et si d'ordinaire, il la privilégiait avec ses clients, il était presque sûr que Castiel ne la choisirait pas. Il était convaincu que son ami préférait regarder ses partenaires dans les yeux. Pour établir cette connexion unique que beaucoup semblaient chercher mais que Dean n'avait jamais connu. Il avait la sensation de n'être rien d'autre qu'un objet entre les mains de son client. Il se sentait sali et dégradé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas s'échapper. Il devait serrer les dents et attendre que tout soit fini. Derrière lui, Mike continua à aller et venir en lui sans ralentir son rythme. Dean ne retirait strictement rien de ce qui était en train de se passer. Son sexe était flaccide entre ses cuisses. Il ne prenait pas le moindre plaisir. C'était devenu douloureux à nouveau. Il avait juste hâte que tout se finisse pour quitter cette chambre.

Mike relâcha une de ses hanches pour lui donner une claque sur la fesse. Dean laissa échapper un nouveau cri de surprise. Ce n'était pas douloureux et c'était quelque chose qu'il acceptait. Mais c'était une nouvelle confirmation que Mike n'avait pas le moindre respect pour lui. Qu'il le voyait juste comme un corps dans lequel prendre du plaisir et qu'il pouvait manipuler et jeter ensuite.

Il sentit sa gorge se nouer mais il ne céda pas au chagrin. Il fut récompensé quand, quelques secondes plus tard, Mike heurta enfin sa prostate. C'était comme recevoir une petite décharge électrique. Dean poussa un long gémissement alors que tout son corps s'embrasait enfin. Il allait peut être finir par prendre du plaisir après tout. Il espérait juste que Mike l'avait fait intentionnellement et pas uniquement par accident.

Il ne put retenir ses gémissements de plaisir quand le sexe de son client continua à marteler sa prostate. Son sexe se dressa rapidement entre ses cuisses et le jeune prostitué cria pour encourager Mike dans cette voie.

Une nouvelle claque sur la fesse lui arracha un cri un peu plus fort que les précédents. Il aurait du savoir que cela risquait d'alerter Castiel de l'autre côté de la porte. Mais il n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis que Mike avait enfin choisi le bon angle. Il ne revint sur le devant de son esprit que lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir avec fracas dans son dos.

Cela n'arrêta pas Mike. Bien au contraire. C'était presque comme s'il avait espéré que cela se produirait. Il continua à aller et venir en Dean en visant soigneusement sa prostate.

\- Dean ? appela Castiel dans son dos.

Le jeune prostitué pouvait presque sentir son regard sur lui. Ca aurait du être humiliant. Mais c'était un rêve devenu réalité. C'était un fantasme que le jeune prostitué voyait se réaliser. Il laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement alors que le plaisir montait en lui rapidement. Il allait jouir. Il ne pourrait pas s'en empêcher. Et il ne le devait pas à Mike. Il le devait à la présence de Castiel. Et à son regard qu'il devinait posé sur eux. Il savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant après ça. Mais il ne parvenait même pas à s'en soucier dans son état.

* * *

Castiel avait toujours adhéré à l'adage qui voulait qu'il soit préférable de vivre avec des remords qu'avec des regrets. Toutes ces décisions jusque-là avaient été motivées par sa volonté de ne surtout jamais rien regretté. De ne pas mourir en se demandant ce qui aurait pu arriver s'il avait tenté sa chance malgré sa peur et malgré les risques. Il préférait échouer que de ne pas essayer. C'était ce qui l'avait poussé à tenter sa chance aux Beaux-Arts. Ce qui l'avait motivé également à essayer de décrocher un job dans sa branche même si les débouchées restaient extrêmement limités.

Il n'avait pas toujours réussi. Bien au contraire. S'il avait réussi à intégrer l'école de son choix, il n'avait pas réussi en revanche à trouver pour le moment un métier qui lui aurait permis d'en vivre. Mais il avait essayé et il en tirait une fierté certaine.

Il avait toutefois complètement oublié cet adage avec Dean. Il était à l'encontre de ses principes et il avait déjà des regrets sur ce point.

Le week-end passé à être le témoin de l'affection que le jeune prostitué avait pour Brian avait été une vraie torture pour lui. Il était amoureux de Dean. Il voulait faire sa vie avec lui. Il voulait construire une vraie relation et vieillir à ses côtés. Mais il avait bien trop peur de le perdre et de tout gâcher entre eux pour se lancer.

Il en avait pourtant eu l'occasion. Quand Dean et lui avaient discuté des sentiments de Brian, il aurait parfaitement pu avouer les siens. Il aurait pu expliquer au jeune prostitué qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Qu'il en mourrait littéralement de l'intérieur. Il n'aurait peut être rien reçu en retour. Et il aurait sans doute perdu son amitié au passage. Mais il aurait au moins été fidèle à ce qui avait été son mantra depuis toujours. Il avait la sensation de s'être trahi lui-même. Et ce n'était définitivement pas quelque chose d'agréable à vivre.

Il passerait probablement le restant de sa vie à se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il avait eu le courage de se montrer honnête. Ce que Dean aurait dit. Il doutait que le jeune prostitué partage ses sentiments. Mais sans le savoir, il ne cesserait pas de se poser la question. Et il aurait inévitablement des regrets plus tard.

Cette réalisation pesait sur lui depuis la fin du week-end. Et l'annonce qu'ils allaient devoir faire face à nouveau au client exhibitionniste de Dean n'arrangeait rien à la situation. Castiel ne voulait plus le voir. Il avait toujours en tête ce à quoi il avait assisté. Ce qu'il avait subi et la manière dont Dean l'avait pris au piège ce jour-là. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l'oublier. Mais apprendre que Mike avait demandé un nouveau rendez-vous le renvoya à cette journée atroce. Et cela ne faisait que lui faire plus de mal encore.

Heureusement pour lui, Dean semblait avoir compris que le confronter à son client n'était pas une bonne idée. Il lui proposa donc une solution qui, si elle n'avait rien d'idéal, avait au moins le mérite de lui éviter cette confrontation.

Castiel savait bien qu'Ellen serait furieuse si elle l'apprenait. Il était payé pour veiller sur Dean. Pour s'assurer que son client était dans son état normal et ne représentait aucun danger pour lui. Il devait, pour cela, le voir en personne avant de donner son accord. Il allait manqué à sa promesse et trahir sa patronne. Mais il était trop égoïste pour s'en soucier pour le moment.

Il accepta donc sans trop hésiter et il eut la sensation que Dean était au moins aussi soulagé que lui. Ils montèrent ensemble au bon étage puis, après avoir demandé une énième fois au jeune prostitué s'il était sûr de lui, Castiel le laissa entrer seul dans la chambre.

Il resta toutefois devant la porte pour s'assurer que Dean ne l'appelait pas au secours. Il savait qu'en le faisant, il risquait d'entendre des choses qu'il regretterait d'avoir entendu ensuite. Mais c'était toujours préférable à l'idée de voir Mike. Et de l'entendre lui proposer de rester à nouveau. Castiel n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait la force de résister cette fois.

Il les entendit parler dans la chambre. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'éclats de voix, il supposait que tout se passait bien. Il aurait probablement du partir. Il n'avait plus aucune raison de rester. Mais ses pieds et son corps tout entier refusant de bouger. Il était statufié. Un peu comme l'étaient les automobilistes qui passent devant un accident et malgré le côté morbide de la chose ralentissent pour regarder.

Il pouvait entendre des bruits de l'autre côté de la porte. Rien d'affolant ou d'inquiétant. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas s'empêcher d'imaginer à quoi ils correspondaient. Il savait parfaitement ce que Dean et Mike allaient faire. Mais il n'avait pas les détails. Et c'était sur eux que son cerveau s'attardait à ce moment précis.

Il resta donc devant la porte comme un idiot à attendre. Il n'était même pas vraiment sûr de savoir quoi. Peut être une petite partie de lui espérait-elle voir le jeune prostitué ressortir avant d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit. Quitter cette chambre et dire à Castiel qu'il était incapable de coucher avec Mike. Parce qu'il l'aimait lui et personne d'autre. C'était idiot et complétement dingue bien sûr. Castiel n'était pas stupide au point d'y croire vraiment. Il y songeait toutefois.

Il ferma les yeux en tentant de se convaincre qu'il était grand temps pour lui de partir. Et peut être aurait il réussi à le faire s'il n'avait pas entendu à cet instant précis Dean crier dans la chambre.

Son sang se glaça alors que son cœur s'accélérait dans sa poitrine. Il fut incapable de bouger pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Il avait eu tort de ne pas entrer. Tort de ne pas être de taille à affronter Mike. Dean était en train d'en payer le prix fort. Il devait absolument réagir.

Il finit par parvenir à sortir de sa torpeur et à ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Il s'attendait à trouver Dean en danger. A devoir intervenir. Peut être à se battre. Il n'était pas sûr d'être à la hauteur mais il était tout de même prêt à tout tenter.

Il réalisa toutefois rapidement que Dean n'était pas en danger. Le cri qu'il avait entendu n'était en rien un appel de détresse. Ni un appel au secours. C'était au contraire un cri de plaisir et Castiel se sentit brutalement ridicule. Il n'aurait jamais dû entrer.

Dean était installé à genoux sur le lit, une de ses mains accrochées au montant devant lui, l'autre soutenant son poids sur le matelas. Mike était derrière lui allant et venant à lui à un rythme effréné. Un rythme qu'il n'interrompit pas en entendant Castiel entrer. Bien au contraire. Il accéléra ses mouvements dès qu'il comprit que Castiel était entré.

\- Dean ? appela le jeune chauffeur inutilement.

N'importe quelle personne à sa place aurait fui aussitôt. Dean n'était pas en danger. Il prenait de toute évidence son pied et la présence de Castiel n'était pas la bienvenue. Mais le jeune chauffeur ne bougea pas. Il resta à nouveau figé, les yeux rivés sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

Les gémissements de Dean avaient un impact sur Castiel. Il pouvait sentir son corps réagir violemment. Il avait déjà vu le jeune prostitué nu. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras. Il l'avait vu en action. Mais il avait été trop loin pour réellement discerné les détails. Cette fois, il voyait absolument tout. Et c'était à la fois fascinant, magnifique et terriblement douloureux. Il aurait voulu être à la place de Mike.

Si Castiel n'avait jamais été un grand amateur de pornographie, il devait reconnaître que voir Dean ainsi avait été un impact que jamais aucun film n'avait eu sur lui avant. Mais c'était uniquement du au jeune prostitué. Il était à couper le souffle. Ses gémissements étaient comme de la musique aux oreilles de Castiel.

\- Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister, jeta Mike sans cesser ses mouvements.

Il avait les mains refermées autour des hanches de Dean. Il allait et venait en lui avec violence. Et Dean semblait apprécié ce qu'il faisait. Il était évident qu'il était proche de l'orgasme. Castiel avait terriblement envie de le voir lâcher prise. Mais s'il n'était pas responsable de son plaisir, il voulait voir à ouï il pouvait ressembler quand il jouissait.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit à Mike. Incapable de bouger. De partir. De détacher ses yeux de Dean. Il avait la sensation d'être le pire des pervers. Il se détesterait probablement plus tard. Mais pour le moment, il ne parvenait pas à s'en soucier.

Castiel était excité comme rarement il l'avait été avant ce jour. Jamais il n'avait eu à réprimer un désir aussi fort. C'était presque au-dessus de ses forces. Et s'il parvenait à ne pas bouger, à ne pas repousser Mike pour être celui qui ferait jouir Dean, il n'en était pas pour autant capable de faire la seule chose qui s'imposait. Partir. Il continuait de regarder les deux hommes faire l'amour. Il continuait de regarder Dean prendre du plaisir. Il continuait à l'écouter gémir et son sexe pressait douloureusement contre le tissu de son caleçon. Il était presque sûr qu'il aurait pu atteindre l'orgasme sans autre stimulation si le spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux ne se terminait pas rapidement.

\- Assieds toi … mets toi à l'aise. Je n'en ai pas fini avec lui. Et je sais que tu as envie de regarder. Je sais que tu meurs d'envie de le voir et de l'entendre jouir.

Ce que Mike disait était totalement vrai. Castiel ne pouvait même pas le traiter de menteur ou de pervers. Il avait effectivement très envie de rester. Il avait envie de saisir son propre sexe et de se masturber en continuant à les regarder. Il ne savait pas si c'était ce que Dean voulait aussi ou si l'idée que Castiel puisse l'utiliser ainsi lui faisait horreur. Il ne savait plus grand-chose à cet instant précis. Son cerveau semblait ne plus vouloir fonctionner correctement.

\- Je … souffla t-il.

\- Ne fais pas le timide. Dean et moi avons tous les deux très envie que tu restes.

Il ponctua ses propos par un mouvement violent des hanches qui arracha un cri à Dean. Il le frappa ensuite sur la fesse comme s'il avait été dans un porno. Castiel n'aurait jamais ainsi. Il n'aurait jamais usé du corps de Dean de cette façon. Il aurait commencé par insister pour qu'il s'installe sur le dos. Il voulait le regarder dans les yeux quand il lui ferait l'amour. Il voulait observer chacune de ses réactions.

\- Montre lui que tu prends ton pied Dean … prouve lui que tu aimes qu'il soit là à nous regarder, commanda Mike en reportant son attention sur le jeune prostitué.

Castiel attendait sa réponse avec impatience. Si Dean lui donnait sa permission alors il resterait. Et tant pis si cela devait ensuite tout gâcher entre eux. Il saisirait sa chance. Il voulait l'entendre dire « oui ». L'entendre approuver sa présence dans la chambre avec eux. Mais il obtint quelque chose de différent.

\- Non, je … Mike je n'ai pas envie de … arrête.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être déçu. Et pendant une très courte seconde, ce fut la seule chose à laquelle il réussit à penser. Mais parce qu'il continuait à être totalement préoccupé par le bien être de son ami, il parvint à se concentrer sur ce qui était réellement important. Et c'était le fait que Mike ne semblait pas vouloir suivre les ordres de Dean. Il ne semblait pas avoir envie d'arrêter. Même si le jeune prostitué le lui avait clairement demandé.

\- Oh non, je ne vais certainement pas m'arrêter maintenant, protesta t-il.

\- Je me fiche de ce que tu veux … je t'ai demandé de t'arrêter et …

Dean s'interrompit pour crier quand Mike le frappa à nouveau sur la fesse. Pour Castiel, c'était le signe qu'il devait intervenir. Son ami avait été suffisamment clair et si son client refusait d'obtempérer alors la relation n'était plus consenti. Et cela devenait un viol. Castiel avait été engagé pour empêcher ce genre de choses d'arriver à Dean.

Sans réfléchir, il se précipita en direction de Mike, l'attrapa par les épaules et le tira violemment en arrière, le forçant à se retirer de Dean. Ce dernier poussa un gémissement avant de s'effondrer sur le lit à plat ventre. Castiel n'avait pas le temps de lui demander comment il allait. Il devait avant tout mettre Mike à la porte.

\- Il vous a dit de vous arrêter.

\- Je …

\- Partez maintenant et il ne vous arrivera rien.

Mike le dévisagea une seconde puis jeta un coup d'œil à Dean sur le lit. Il sembla alors réaliser ce qu'il avait fait et recula rapidement. Castiel le regarda se rhabiller. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il ne protestait pas. Qu'il ne tentait pas de se défendre d'une quelconque manière. Il avait peut être tout simplement compris qu'il avait mal agi. Ou il avait peur de ce dont Ellen serait capable si elle l'apprenait. Castiel n'était pas sûr et s'en fichait.

Quand Mike eut quitté la chambre, il se précipita en direction de Dean. Il était toujours allongé sur le ventre et ne semblait pas blessé. Castiel s'assit sur le matelas juste à côté de lui. Il n'osait pas le toucher. Il n'osait pas bouger non plus.

\- Dean, est-ce que ça va ? demanda t-il finalement.

Le jeune prostitué releva finalement la tête pour le regarder. Il avait les joues toujours rouges, les pupilles dilatées et le souffle court. Il dévisagea Castiel une seconde avant d'hocher la tête.

\- Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas … je peux te promettre que je ne voulais pas … je n'ai pas cherché à te tendre un piège. Ce n'était pas prémédité et … je suis désolé que tu aies eu à voir ça.

Castiel fut rassuré de voir que le jeune prostitué n'avait pas monté un plan avec Mike pour le faire entrer dans la chambre et le piéger ensuite. Il savait que Dean était sincère et honnête avec lui. Il avait toutefois tort de penser que Castiel n'avait pas apprécié ce qu'il avait vu. C'était tout le contraire et c'était là tout le problème d'ailleurs. Si Dean avait baissé les yeux et observé son entrejambe, il l'aurait su aussitôt. Castiel espérait qu'il ne le ferait pas.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès et je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Je suis juste inquiet. Tu me promets que tu vas bien ?

Dean hocha la tête. Il roula ensuite sur le côté. Castiel ne put s'empêcher de le regarder faire. Son ami ne semblait pas gêné d'être nu. Et quand il fut sur le dos, il ne sembla pas non plus gêné par son érection. Il était toujours excité et Castiel avait très envie de le toucher.

\- Je vais bien. Je … j'ai juste envie de … je peux …

C'était la première fois que Dean était ainsi à court de mots. Castiel fut surpris de le voir aussi troublé. Il le vit alors baisser les yeux vers son entrejambe et il comprit aussitôt ce qui pouvait l'avoir mis dans cet état. Il colla donc une main contre son sexe.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du … c'est juste … tu sais que tu me plais et …

\- Cas, ce n'est pas un problème. Ce n'est pas … j'ai envie … laisse moi m'occuper de toi s'il te plait.

Castiel aurait probablement dû dire « non ». Il aurait du quitter le lit, la chambre et peut être même l'hôtel pour mettre de la distance entre Dean et lui. Mais la proposition du jeune homme était tout ce dont il avait rêvé depuis leur rencontre. Et le fait que le sexe de son ami soit toujours fièrement dressé était le signe qu'il en avait réellement envie. Il ne le faisait pas par obligation ou pour se faire pardonner. Castiel aurait sans doute dû lui demander s'il était vraiment sûr de lui. Mais il avait bien trop peur qu'il finisse par retirer sa proposition. Il en avait bien trop envie pour prendre ce risque.

Il hocha donc la tête et fut soulagé de voir Dean sourire aussitôt. Il le regarda se redresser puis déboutonner son jean. Il souleva les hanches pour que le jeune prostitué puisse le lui baisser avant de se rassoir. Dean ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il saisit son sexe dans sa main, se pencha en avant, et referma sa bouche autour.

Castiel s'était attendu à ce que le jeune prostitué le masturbe jusqu'à le pousser à l'orgasme. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'il utiliserait sa bouche. Il se doutait qu'elle était le fantasme de beaucoup d'hommes. Dean avait une bouche parfaite. Des lèvres pulpeuses et parfaitement dessinées. Et refermées autour de son sexe, elles étaient plus incroyables encore.

Castiel grava l'image dans un coin de son esprit avant de s'autoriser à apprécier réellement le moment. Il aurait voulu qu'il puisse durer longtemps. Mais il savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à retenir son orgasme plus que de quelques minutes. Il était déjà bien trop excité par ce qu'il avait. Et l'image de Dean, son sexe entre ses lèvres, les yeux fermés comme pour apprécier lui aussi le moment était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Le jeune prostitué savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait et comment il devait le faire. Il avait l'expérience. Mais Castiel refusait d'y penser. Il se contenta de regarder Dean bouger sa tête de haut en bas, son sexe heurtant l'arrière de sa gorge aussitôt. Il se concentra sur la façon dont sa langue pressait à tous les endroits les plus sensibles. Sur les muscles de sa gorge qui se refermaient autour de son sexe quand Dean prenait l'intégralité dans sa bouche.

Il perdit le fil du temps mais il était sûr qu'il ne s'était pas écoulé plus de quelques minutes quand il sentir son orgasme monter en lui.

\- Dean, je … je vais jouir, souffla t-il pour le prévenir.

Le jeune prostitué ne relâcha pas son sexe pour autant. Il accéléra le rythme de ses mouvements et attrapa son propre sexe pour se masturber rapidement. Castiel laissa échapper un gémissement. Il était évident que Dean prenait au moins autant de plaisir que lui. C'était complètement dingue. Rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Mais il s'en contrefichait.

Il finit par s'abandonner à son orgasme quelques secondes plus tard. Il se répandit dans la bouche de Dean pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité et ce dernier avala sans sourciller.

Il ne le relâcha que lorsqu'il eut fini de jouir et se redressa doucement. Quelques mouvements de son poignet plus tard, il atteignait l'orgasme à son tour en poussant un long gémissement.

Castiel était presque déçu de ne pas avoir réellement participé. Mais voir Dean jouir était un spectacle incroyable qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

\- Dean, je … commença t-il alors parce qu'il avait la sensation qu'il devait absolument tenter de dire quelque chose.

Le jeune prostitué ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il colla sa main contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de poursuivre.

\- On en avait envie tous les deux. On n'a rien fait de mal. Et ça ne changera rien … sauf si on se montre idiots tous les deux et qu'on n'est pas capables d'accepter que c'était inévitable. Parce que ça l'était Cas … on a retardé l'échéance autant que possible mais on savait tous les deux que ça finirait par arriver. Je ne regrette rien et tu ne devrais pas regretter quoi que ce soit non plus. D'accord ?

C'était d'une logique implacable et Castiel ne trouvait rien à redire à tout ça. Il ne voulait pas perdre le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas que ce qu'ils venaient de faire vienne tout gâcher entre eux. Il hocha donc la tête. Il voulait croire qu'il était suffisamment mature pour ne pas laisser ce qu'il venait de vivre rendre les choses bizarres entre Dean et lui.

\- Parfait alors. Je … je vais filer sous la douche et tu … tu peux m'attendre là si tu veux.

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et quitta le lit presque aussitôt. Il rejoignit la salle de bains, probablement conscient que Castiel le regardait jusqu'au bout. Quand la porte se referma derrière lui, le jeune chauffeur en profita pour se rhabiller. Il se répéta encore et encore qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal et que la vie suivrait son cours sans changement malgré tout. Il espérait finir par s'en convaincre. Il ne savait pas s'il aurait l'occasion de recommencer … si Dean serait d'accord pour ne pas s'en arrêter là. Il ne voulait pas trop y penser pour le moment. Mais il en avait envie. Il était au moins suffisamment adulte pour l'admettre.


	23. Sexe

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 23. Je n'ai pas pu publier jeudi. J'espère que vous pourrez me le pardonner. J'ai eu quelques soucis depuis le début de l'année mais ils sont enfin réglés. Donc je devrais pouvoir publier en temps et en heure maintenant. **

**Ce chapitre marque un tournant dans l'histoire comme le titre le laisse à penser.**

**Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire. **

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Stay with me de Stan Smith**

**Chapitre 23 : Sexe**

_« Le sexe apaise les tensions. L'amour les provoque. »_

_Woody Allen_

Dean n'était pas stupide. Il avait pris quelques décisions qui pouvaient faire penser le contraire mais il était suffisamment lucide pour savoir quand il agissait comme un idiot et quand il prenait la bonne décision. Il ne se mentait pas à lui-même et prenait toujours le temps d'analyser ses propres choix pour en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

Il savait que céder à la tentation et faire une fellation à Castiel n'était pas forcément une bonne idée. Il savait qu'il risquait de le payer. Que son ami pourrait finir par penser qu'ils avaient eu tort et par refuser de le voir à nouveau. Il avait peut être gâcher une amitié qui jusque là lui avait apporté des choses dont il ne pensait pas avoir besoin.

Il n'avait pas su comment résister. Quand il avait vu dans quel état Castiel se trouvait, il n'avait pas eu le force de détourner le regard et d'ignorer son désir pour lui. Il avait cédé à la tentation sans hésiter une seule seconde. Bien sûr, Castiel n'avait pas opposé beaucoup plus de résistance. Et si Dean voulait y voir une chose positive, ce qui était arrivé restait entièrement de sa faute. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Castiel d'avoir céder. Peu d'hommes en auraient été capables. Dean, en revanche, aurait parfaitement pu s'abstenir de faire une telle proposition. S'il n'avait rien dit et avait quitté la pièce pour reprendre ses esprits, rien de tout ceci ne se serait passé. Et il n'aurait pas à s'interroger sur la possibilité de perdre son ami.

Il ne regrettait pas l'acte en lui-même. Il en avait envie depuis un moment maintenant. Il était amoureux de Castiel et s'il ne pouvait pas le lui dire et lui demander de lui donner une chance, il pouvait au moins avoir l'aspect physique d'une relation de couple. C'était mieux que rien. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait espérer avoir avec Castiel. Et il saurait s'en contenter parce qu'il était lucide sur leurs chances de devenir un vrai couple un jour.

Il était adulte et il avait des besoins. Castiel également. Il était normal qu'en étant attirés l'un vers l'autre, ils finissent par franchir cette étape. Dean n'était même pas vraiment surpris que cela soit arrivé. Il était plutôt étonné que cela ait pris autant de temps à se produire.

Non, il ne regrettait pas son choix. Il l'assumait pleinement et il était parfaitement prêt à s'en défendre face à quiconque oserait le critiquer ou lui faire des reproches. Il était en revanche terrifié que Castiel ne soit pas du même avis que lui. Que ses paroles rassurantes après l'acte n'aient pas suffi à le rassurer. Il avait peur que son ami finisse par paniquer, par regretter et par mettre un terme à leur amitié pour de bon.

Dean ne pouvait pas le perdre. Pas maintenant et pas pour si peu. Il avait bien trop besoin de lui dans sa vie pour y renoncer. Il se battrait de toutes ses forces si toutefois Castiel choisissait de prendre ses distances. Il espérait juste en avoir l'occasion et que le jeune chauffeur ne se contenterait pas de disparaître du jour au lendemain.

Il avait deux jours de repos après son rendez vous catastrophique avec Mike. Il passa le premier à passer tous les scénarios en tête en passant du plus optimiste au plus pessimiste. Il envisagea toutes les possibilités. Tenta de trouver l'argumentaire idéal pour convaincre Castiel que tout allait bien. Qu'il n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Il finit cette journée tellement angoissé qu'il hésita une seconde à demander conseil à Sam. Il renonça au dernier moment. Il doutait que son frère puisse comprendre. Il était trop romantique pour envisager d'avoir ce genre de relations un jour. Et Dean savait qu'il ne saurait pas comment le conseiller.

Le lendemain, il n'était pas plus avancé et il ne se sentait pas mieux. Une fois Sam parti, il s'installa dans la cuisine, un café à la main et tenta de faire le tri dans les idées qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Il fut interrompu par le bruit de quelqu'un qui frappait à sa porte. Pendant une seconde, il hésita à se lever pour répondre. Il n'avait pas envie de voir qui que ce soit. Il finit toutefois par aller voir de qui il s'agissait, persuadé que Sam avait simplement du oublier ses clefs.

Quand il ouvrit la porte, son cœur s'accéléra aussitôt dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas son frère qui lui faisait face. C'était Castiel. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être là. Dean ne travaillait pas et s'ils étaient effectivement amis, il n'avait jamais pris l'initiative de débarquer chez lui sans prévenir. Sa présence n'avait aucun sens. Sauf s'il était venu lui annoncer qu'il ne voulait plus le voir. Mais il ne l'aurait probablement pas fait en face à face. Dean était perdu.

\- Je … j'ai attendu que Sam s'en aille pour venir. Je … j'espérais pouvoir te parler, expliqua finalement Castiel.

Dean le dévisagea une seconde, incapable de bouger. Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, de le serrer contre lui et de lui faire jurer de ne jamais l'abandonner. Il avait également envie de lui claquer la porte au nez pour l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit. C'était paradoxal.

\- Tu … je … oui bien sûr entre, bafouilla t-il alors.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal à l'aise face à un homme avant. Il était confiant et il ne doutait jamais de lui. Mais Castiel l'avait changé. Ou peut être était ce les sentiments qu'il avait pour lui qui avait fait tout le travail. Il n'en était pas sûr.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas laissé Castiel attendre plus longtemps sur le seuil de sa porte. Il lui fit signe d'entrer puis referma la porte derrière lui avant de le guider jusque dans sa cuisine. Il lui servit un café sans même lui demander s'il en voulait un puis se rassit à la table.

\- Si je tombe mal ou si tu … si tu as quelque chose de prévu, tu peux me le dire. Je … je reviendrais plus tard.

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'avait rien de plus à faire que de s'inquiéter pour sa relation avec Castiel. L'avoir avec lui était stressant mais avait au moins le mérite de lui permettre d'obtenir des réponses à toutes les questions qu'il s'était posé la veille.

\- Non, tu ne me déranges pas.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel. Il semblait nerveux. Il était évident qu'il était au moins aussi stressé que Dean lui-même. Sans doute pas pour les mêmes raisons mais cela rassura tout de même le jeune prostitué. S'il avait été dégoûté, furieux ou déterminé à ne plus le voir, il n'aurait probablement pas été dans cet état. Il n'était pas venu pour lui dire « adieu ». C'était évident.

\- Tu avais quelque chose à me dire en particulier ou tu voulais juste … parler ? demanda t-il en serrant sa tasse de café dans ses mains.

Castiel haussa les épaules mais ne répondit pas immédiatement. Dean lui laissa le temps de rassembler ses idées. Il l'utilisa de son côté pour étudier son visage. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyablement doux dans son regard. Quelque chose qui le faisait se sentir bien. Se sentir en sécurité. Comme si Castiel n'était tout simplement pas capable de lui faire du mal. C'était ce qui l'avait attiré en premier chez lui. Bien sûr, le fait que le reste de son corps soit absolument parfait avait également aidé.

\- Je sais qu'on s'est promis de ne plus parler de … de ce qui est arrivé entre nous mais je … j'ai passé toute la journée d'hier à y penser et je … je pense que j'ai besoin qu'on en parle.

Dean hocha la tête. Il avait effectivement lui aussi besoin d'éclaircir certains points.

\- J'ai beaucoup pensé à toi moi aussi. Et à ce qu'on a fait. Je … je n'ai toujours pas le moindre regret. Parce que j'en avais envie et … j'espère que de ton côté, tu ne le regrettes pas non plus. Que je ne t'ai pas forcé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je … j'espère que tu en avais tout autant envie que moi.

Il n'avait pas eu l'impression de forcer la main de Castiel. Mais il était dans un tel état d'excitation qu'il avait peut être mal interprété les choses. Il espérait sincèrement que son ami ne s'était pas senti contraint d'accepter. Qu'il n'avait pas dit « oui » pour les mauvaises raisons.

\- Je … oui j'en avais envie. Et non, tu ne m'as pas forcé. Je ne me suis pas senti obligé de te dire oui. Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais et … je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. J'ai juste … j'ai repensé à ce qui est arrivé avant … à Mike et à la façon qu'il avait de se comporter avec toi et j'ai commencé à me demander si … si tu n'avais pas agi ainsi uniquement parce que tu étais sous le choc. Je … j'ai eu peur d'avoir profité de la situation. J'ai besoin que tu me promettes que tu étais dans ton état normal et que tu … toi tu ne t'es pas senti obligé de me faire cette proposition parce que tu te sentais responsable de ma présence dans la chambre.

Dean trouvait la réaction de Castiel à la fois touchante et stupide. Il était touché parce qu'il était évident que son ami se souciait réellement de lui. Qu'il tenait à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien et à ce que personne n'abuse de lui. Pas même Castiel lui-même. Mais c'était également stupide parce que rien de ce qui était arrivé avec Mike n'avait bouleversé Dean à ce point. Il n'avait pas été abusé ou violenté par son client. Il n'avait aucune raison d'être sous le choc. Il était lucide et parfaitement capable de prendre une telle décision. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Castiel puisse en douter.

Il réalisa rapidement que son silence était mal interprété par son ami quand il vit son visage se tendre et il s'empressa alors de répondre.

\- Cas, je savais parfaitement ce que je faisais. Je n'étais pas … bouleversé ou sous le choc. J'étais excité et j'avais envie … écoute, je vais être parfaitement honnête avec toi. Quand j'étais avec lui … avant que tu n'arrives, je … je pensais à toi et je … j'avais envie que tu sois à sa place. J'avais envie que tu entres dans cette chambre et que tu le fasses fuir. J'avais envie que tu aies envie de moi. Alors non … non, je ne me suis pas senti obligé de faire cette proposition. Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire de ce point de vue-là.

Castiel semblait rassuré et Dean fut soulagé de voir qu'il le croyait. Qu'il ne mettait pas ses propos en doute. Mais il pouvait sentir que la partie n'était pas encore gagné. Que tout n'était pas réglé entre eux. Il enchaîna donc rapidement.

\- J'ai pris des mauvaises décisions par le passé Cas. Il m'est arrivé de faire des erreurs que je regrette aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai toujours été capable d'en prendre conscience aussitôt. Et tu dois me croire quand je te dis qu'en ce qui nous concerne, je suis convaincu de ne pas avoir commis d'erreurs. Je ne regrette pas et je ne regretterais jamais ma décision. Peu importe ce qui se passerait maintenant. J'étais conscient de prendre un risque et je l'assume. Alors bien sûr, si tu es venu me dire que tu ne veux plus jamais me voir, sans doute que j'en viendrais à regretter de t'avoir fait cette proposition mais … si nous sommes capables de rester amis malgré tout alors je suis content de l'avoir fait.

Castiel réfléchit une seconde. Dean ne le quitta pas du regard durant tout le temps que cela prit. Il voulait que son ami puisse le regarder dans les yeux et y lire qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. Il espérait que cela ferait pencher la balance dans son sens.

\- Je te crois Dean. Je … je sais que tu ne dis pas ça juste pour me rassurer ou parce que tu as peur que je prenne la fuite. Je sais que tu es parfaitement capable de me dire ce que tu ressens et penses vraiment parce que tu es quelqu'un d'honnête et je … j'avais juste besoin de te l'entendre dire. Je ne pouvais pas continuer à me poser la question éternellement et je suis content de l'avoir fait.

Dean lui sourit puis lui attrapa la main par-dessus la table. Castiel sembla surpris par son geste mais ne chercha pas à s'en défaire. Le jeune prostitué voyait voir cela comme une nouvelle bonne chose. Cela lui donnait une idée. Il n'était pas sûr que Castiel accepterait mais il avait envie de tenter sa chance. Il avait envie de croire qu'il avait vu juste et que son ami n'était pas prêt à tirer un trait définitif sur ce qu'ils avaient fait.

\- Tu as du le voir mais je pense qu'il est important que je te dise que j'ai pris énormément de plaisir en t'en procurant et je … j'ai couché avec beaucoup d'hommes par le passé Cas. C'est mon métier. Mais à aucun moment, j'ai envisagé ce qu'on a fait comme une transaction commerciale ou comme faisant partie de mon travail. Ce qu'on a fait … c'était entre toi Castiel mon ami et moi Dean le tien. Pas entre le chauffeur et le prostitué et … j'ai vraiment aimé ça. Je pense … puisqu'il est évident qu'on a pris notre pied tous les deux … je pense qu'il serait idiot de ne pas … de ne pas voir où cela pourrait nous mener.

Castiel fronça les sourcils aussitôt. Il ne semblait pas vraiment comprendre où le jeune homme voulait en venir. Dean aurait probablement du se montrer plus direct. Mais il était un peu angoissé par la réaction que son ami allait avoir. Il décida toutefois de ne pas perdre plus de temps.

\- Je ne suis pas en train de te proposer mes services. Je ne veux pas faire de toi mon nouveau client. Je veux … j'ai envie qu'on … qu'on continue. On pourrait … se voir quand je ne travaille pas et peut être … prendre du plaisir ensemble. J'ai toujours envie de toi et je ne vais pas m'en cacher. Alors si toi aussi tu as envie de moi … il serait vraiment stupide de passer à côté non ?

Il n'était pas vraiment sûr que sa manière de présenter les choses soit la meilleure mais il ne voyait pas comment procéder autrement. Il choisit donc de ne pas en dire plus et de laisser une nouvelle fois à Castiel le temps d'assimiler ses propos et de prendre sa décision. Il l'accepterait Quelle qu'elle soit. Il refusait de perdre son ami juste parce qu'il aurait dit « non ».

\- Dean, je … je ne vais pas te mentir. Je suis attiré par toi et je continue à … bien sûr que je continue à avoir envie de toi. Je ne suis juste pas sûr que cela soit la manière chose à faire. Ca pourrait … tout changer entre nous non ?

Dean comprenait les inquiétudes de Castiel. Mais il refusait d'en rester là. Il avait encore des arguments à faire valoir avant de baisser les bras et de se résigner.

\- Ca pourrait tout changer oui … mais si et seulement si on laisse cette aspect de notre relation se mettre en travers de notre amitié. Si on se met d'accord pour que cela n'ait aucun impact … si on décide ensemble de rester amis quoi qu'il puisse se passer alors je ne vois pas pourquoi cela viendrait tout gâcher.

\- Je … c'est une idée agréable bien sûr. Je ne suis juste pas habitué à … je n'ai jamais envisagé d'avoir une telle relation avec qui que ce soit avant. J'ai eu des amis et j'ai eu des … amants. Mais je n'ai jamais mêlé les deux. Je ne saurais pas comment me comporter.

Dean avait toujours lui aussi séparé ces deux aspects de sa vie. Il mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais revoir les hommes avec lesquels il couchait en dehors de ses heures de travail. Mais avec Castiel c'était différent. Il n'envisageait pas sa vie sans qu'il en fasse partie. Peu importait ce qui pourrait arriver.

\- Moi non plus je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de relations mais c'est uniquement parce que je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui m'en ait donné envie. Je ne veux pas te perdre en tant qu'ami. Et si tu me demandais de choisir entre une relation purement sexuelle et la relation que nous avons en ce moment, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde. Je veux te garder comme ami parce que j'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie. Mais ce que j'ai ressenti l'autre jour avec toi, c'était … quelque chose de fort et de génial. Si je peux le connaître à nouveau alors je ne vais certainement pas me priver. Et j'espère que tu ressens la même chose.

Ce qu'il disait revenait en quelque sorte à avouer qu'l était amoureux du jeune chauffeur. Il espérait toutefois que ce dernier ne serait pas capable de lire entre les lignes.

\- Et puis j'ai entendu dire je ne sais plus où que c'était quelque chose qui était à la mode. Deux amis qui couchent ensemble … c'est un arrangement idéal. On pourra continuer à passer du temps ensemble et à rire de tout et de rien. Mais on pourra également prendre notre pied sans avoir à chercher un partenaire qui nous plait et nous stimule suffisamment. C'est plus sûr de rentrer avec un inconnu qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux. C'est parfait.

Castiel réfléchit à nouveau quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Ellen ne sera jamais d'accord. Elle serait furieuse si elle apprenait qu'on envisage de continuer sur cette voie là et elle me fait confiance pour …

\- Cas, Ellen n'a pas à te dire ce qui est bon pour moi ou pour toi. Elle n'a pas le droit de nous dire comment gérer nos vies personnelles. On ne fait rien de mal après tout. Et personne n'aura à le savoir. On pourrait le garder pour nous. En faire notre petit secret. Je te mentirais si je te disais que ça ne rend pas l'idée plus excitante encore.

Il sourit pour appuyer ses propos et fut soulagé de voir Castiel en faire de même quelques secondes plus tard. Quand il souriait, tout son visage s'illuminait et ses yeux semblaient briller brusquement. Jamais Dean n'avait rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant. Quelqu'un qui était à la fois incroyablement beau et profondément gentil.

\- Tu peux me dire non. Tu as le droit de refuser. Je te promets que je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur et que cela ne changera rien entre nous. Si tu n'en as pas envie ou si tu penses que c'est trop risqué alors on restera amis et on fera comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète … je ne veux surtout pas perdre ton amitié pour une histoire de sexe. La balle est dans ton camp.

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean tenait toujours sa main dans la sienne. Il aurait pu la lâcher mais il n'en avait pas envie. Il aimait la sentir contre la sienne. Il aimait l'idée qu'il y ait toujours un contact entre eux même s'il était aussi chaste que celui-là. Il avait bien sûr envie de beaucoup plus. Mais il n'avait pas menti à Castiel. Il ne lui reprocherait jamais de refuser sa proposition. Il ne lui en tiendrait jamais rigueur. Il serait déçu, triste et probablement terriblement frustré. Mais il ne serait pas en colère. Castiel était trop important à ses yeux pour qu'il se comporte aussi bêtement.

\- Tu as le droit de me dire « non » Cas. Mais ne renonce pas à quelque chose qui pourrait être vraiment génial uniquement parce que tu as peur de ce que les autres pourraient en penser. Prends cette décision pour toi et pas pour Ellen.

Il espérait que ces derniers mots suffiraient à décider Castiel. Il était presque sûr que son ami avait envie de lui dire « oui ». Qu'il avait lui aussi envie de continuer à coucher avec lui. Mais il était également évident qu'il avait peur de se lancer. Peur des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir sur leur amitié, sa vie personnelle et professionnelle. Dean devait maintenant le laisser réfléchir et faire son choix. Il lui avait donné tous ses arguments. Il ne voyait pas quoi ajouter de plus. Il espérait juste en avoir dit assez. Avoir trouvé les bons mots.

* * *

Castiel aurait du pouvoir profiter de ses jours de congé après tout ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers jours. Il aurait du se reposer et prendre quelques heures pour réfléchir à ce que Dean et lui avaient fait. Il aurait du être content de pouvoir rester loin du jeune prostitué. C'était sans nul doute le meilleur moyen d'avoir les idées claires et de prendre les bonnes décisions.

Mais il était parfaitement incapable de profiter du calme ou d'analyser avec lucidité les évènements et la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent.

Dean avait pris le temps de lui parler après. Il lui avait assuré que cela ne changerait rien entre eux. Qu'ils resteraient amis. Qu'ils étaient parfaitement capable de faire en sorte que ce moment d'égarement ne vienne pas se mettre entre eux et gâcher leur amitié. Castiel voulait le croire. Il voulait lui faire confiance. Et il voulait penser qu'il était suffisamment mature pour gérer la situation comme un adulte.

Ce n'était définitivement pas le cas. Il avait à peine franchi la porte de son appartement qu'il avait commencé à angoisser et à se poser tout un tas de questions. Dean n'avait pas semblé réellement bouleversé par ce qui était arrivé. Il n'avait pas semblé chamboulé par le comportement de Mike ou par l'entrée de Castiel. Mais il était passé maitre dans l'art de masquer ses émotions. De faire comme si rien ne pouvait jamais l'atteindre. Il savait donner le change et jouer un rôle. C'était peut être ce qu'il s'était senti obligé de faire Castiel. Peut-être avait-il été plus affecté qu'il ne l'avait dit par Mike. Par sa manière de le traiter et de le bousculer sans se soucier réellement de son plaisir. Peut être avait-il ressenti le besoin de partager quelque chose de différent avec quelqu'un qui se souciait de lui. Ou peut être avait-il ressenti le besoin de satisfaire Castiel physiquement parce qu'il se croyait responsable de l'état dans lequel il était en les surprenant.

Castiel aurait du refuser. Il aurait au moins du s'assurer que Dean avait les idées suffisamment claires pour lui faire une telle proposition. Il avait peut être profiter de la situation sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Et Dean le détestait peut être à l'heure qu'il était.

Castiel s'en voulait d'avoir été aussi faible. De ne pas avoir su repousser les avances du jeune prostitué. S'il avait tout gâché en disant « oui », il doutait de pouvoir se le pardonner facilement. Il avait dans tous les cas besoin d'en avoir le cœur net.

Bien sûr, cela supposait qu'il aille voir Dean. Il pouvait attendre de retourner travailler. Mais il doutait d'en avoir la force. Il avait perdu le sommeil à cause de cette histoire. Il était grand temps qu'il prenne ses responsabilités et qu'il se confronte au problème pour de bon.

Il choisit de ne pas appeler Dean au préalable pour le prévenir de son arrivée. Il avait fini par se convaincre, sans preuves et sans réelle raison, que le jeune prostitué le détestait. Il ne voulait pas en avoir la confirmation par téléphone. Il préférait encore s'entendre dire toutes ces horreurs en face à face.

Il fit le chemin avec la boule au ventre et une angoisse qu'il avait du mal à ignorer. Il eut besoin de quelques minutes pour trouver le courage de monter quand il fut enfin en bas de l'immeuble.

Quand il frappa à la porte, il avait le cœur qui battait trop vite et trop fort. Il transpirait et sentait ses jambes flageoler. Il n'avait jamais été aussi stressé de toute sa vie. Pas même avant ses examens à l'époque où il était encore étudiant.

Il fut sensiblement soulagé quand Dean lui ouvrit la porte et de la lui claqua pas aussitôt au nez en le reconnaissant. Le jeune prostitué ne semblait pas en colère contre lui. Il était en revanche visiblement surpris de le voir là.

La discussion qui suivit entre eux finit de rassurer Castiel. Il avait été idiot d'imaginer le pire. Dean sembla légèrement vexé qu'il ait pu douter de sa lucidité. Mais il paraissait également touché de le voir aussi soucieux de son bien-être. Castiel espérait que son attitude lui avait fait marquer des points auprès de son ami.

Ils se mirent à nouveau d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient pas laisser tout cela se mettre entre eux. Que leur amitié était trop importante pour eux. Qu'ils étaient adultes et qu'ils devaient gérer la situation en tant que tel.

Castiel pensait qu'ils en resteraient là. Mais Dean avait une autre idée en tête. Et la proposition qu'il lui fit alors le déstabilisa complètement. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeune prostitué lui propose de poursuivre ce qu'ils avaient commencé dans la chambre d'hôtel. Qu'il lui propose ouvertement d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec lui parallèlement à leur relation amicale.

Si Castiel avait eu des aventures sans lendemain par le passé, il n'avait jamais en envisagé de revoir ses conquêtes d'un soir. Il n'avait jamais envisagé de partager plus avec eux que quelques heures. Et Dean lui proposait de revoir complètement sa façon de pensée et d'envisager le sexe. Il lui proposait une relation sans attaches.

Ses arguments étaient bons et logiques. Et Castiel ne pouvait pas nier qu'il en avait envie. Mais il était également terrifié à l'idée que cela vienne tout gâcher ou tout compliquer entre eux. Il le fit savoir à Dean aussitôt. Le jeune prostitué trouva alors une nouvelle les bons arguments pour le rassurer. Castiel avait envie de dire « oui ». Il avait envie de faire l'amour avec Dean. Il voulait plus également mais il saurait se contenter de ce que le jeune prostitué était en mesure de lui donner.

Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait peur de le perdre. Le sexe compliquait souvent tout. Peu importait l'importance qu'on lui accordait. Peu importait que cela soit sans attache ou non. Le sexe était quelque chose d'intime qui changeait nécessairement la façon dont on envisageait la personne avec qui on le partageait.

Il voulait toutefois croire que Dean et lui sauraient être différents des autres. Qu'ils étaient plus adultes. Plus matures que tous ceux qui avaient échoué avant eux. Castiel était fou amoureux de Dean depuis un moment maintenant. Et accepter sa proposition lui offrait l'opportunité de partager un peu plus avec lui. Ce ne serait jamais suffisant tant il voulait plus. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup plus que ce qu'il avait imaginer avoir.

Dean était silencieux et semblait attendre de connaître sa réponse. Castiel aurait aimé avoir quelques jours pour réfléchir mais il avait peur qu'en lui demandant d'être patient, il pousserait Dean à renoncer. Il choisit donc de se lancer même s'il n'était pas totalement sûr de prendre la bonne décision.

\- Je … d'accord, souffla t-il finalement.

Dean sourit alors, visiblement satisfait de sa réponse. Une nouvelle fois, son visage s'éclaira entièrement quand il sourit et Castiel fut totalement fasciné par sa beauté. Il déglutit avec peine alors qu'il prenait doucement conscience de ce dans quoi il venait de s'engager. Il ne reculerait pas. Mais il était terrifié.

\- Sam n'est pas là tu sais et … si tu n'as rien d'autre de prévu, je pense qu'on devrait profiter de son absence.

Castiel n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que Dean lui proposerait de se lancer aussi rapidement. Il n'était pas prêt. Il n'avait pas songé un seul instant en décidant de venir le voir qu'il finirait par faire l'amour avec lui. Il en avait bien sûr envie. Il en rêvait même. Mais c'était peut être un peu trop rapide pour lui. Il n'avait toutefois une nouvelle fois pas envie de décevoir Dean. Il choisit donc d'accepter malgré tout.

\- Je … si tu en as envie, je … je veux bien oui.

Il se sentait stupide. Il était presque sûr de donner l'image d'un adolescent inexpérimenté et non pas d'un homme actif sexuellement. Mais Dean lui donnait l'impression de tout recommencer à zéro. Et d'une certaine manière, c'était un peu le cas. Ce serait la première fois qu'il ferait l'amour à quelqu'un qu'il aimait. Il était presque sûr que cela serait différent de toutes les histoires qu'il avait connus avant.

\- J'ai un lit particulièrement confortable dans ma chambre … sauf si tu préfères faire ça dans la cuisine. Je ne suis pas contre mais … je doute que la table supporte nos deux poids combinés.

Dean avait dit cela sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais Castiel ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer lui faisant l'amour sur cette table. Il chassa ces idées de sa tête rapidement alors que son ami se levait de sa chaise et lui faisait signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent le salon puis remontèrent le couloir avant de franchir la porte de la chambre du jeune prostitué.

Castiel regarda Dean s'approcher du lit puis lui faire face. Ils se regardèrent une seconde dans les yeux sans bouger. C'était presque comme si le temps avait suspendu son cours. Castiel aurait pu rester ainsi sans bouger durant toute une éternité sans se lasser. Mais Dean était bien plus impatient que lui. Et après quelques minutes, il entra en action.

Il se déshabilla sans perdre son temps. Il ne fit pas durer le suspense. Il était évident qu'il ne cherchait pas à se donner en spectacle. Il retirait ses vêtements rapidement parce qu'il était excité et impatient. Et si Castiel aurait aimé avoir le temps d'apprécier chaque centimètre carré de peau dévoilé, il pouvait parfaitement apprécier ce qu'il voyait malgré tout. Car si Dean était incroyablement séduisant et attirant vêtu, il était spectaculaire entièrement nu. Il avait une élégance étonnante pour un homme de sa corpulence. Une grâce qui surprenait Castiel.

\- Déshabille toi, lança Dean quand il eut retiré tous ses vêtements.

Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de faire durer le suspense non plus. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour prendre son temps. Peut être plus tard quand ils auraient enfin évacué la tension sexuelle qui existait probablement depuis toujours entre eux.

Il fit donc ce que Dean lui demandait aussitôt. Il fut soulagé de voir le jeune prostitué observer chacun de ses mouvements avec un intérêt évident. Il le dévorait littéralement des yeux et Castiel se sentait désiré. Il se sentait voulu et beau. Il pouvait comprendre ce que Dean avait cherché à lui faire comprendre quand il lui avait expliqué pourquoi il aimait son métier. C'était agréable de se sentir à ce point désiré. De sentir dans le regard de l'autre qu'on était attirant et séduisant.

Dean finit par détourner le regard et par s'allonger sur le lit. Il fit ensuite signe à Castiel de le rejoindre. Ce dernier prit place au-dessus de lui, entre ses jambes écartées. Il vin ensuite coller ses lèvres contre celles du jeune homme. C'était leur premier baiser. Et s'il ne signifiait pas tout ce que Castiel aurait voulu qu'il signifie pour Dean, c'était incroyable quand même. Les lèvres du jeune prostitué épousaient parfaitement les siennes. Et quand sa langue vint chercher la sienne, Castiel ne put retenir un gémissement. Il sentit les mains de Dean se poser dans son dos, juste au-dessus de ses fesses. Il avait quant à lui les bras sur le matelas, de chaque côté du visage de son ami.

Leur baiser dura de longues secondes durant lesquelles ils prirent le temps de se découvrir. Ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leurs respirations et Dean en profita alors pour indiquer sa table de nuit du menton.

\- Le lubrifiant est là-dedans, expliqua t-il.

Castiel se pencha et ouvrit le tiroir rapidement. Il ne fut pas surpris d'y trouver tout ce dont ils avaient besoin mais également deux vibromasseurs et quelques objets dont il n'était pas sûr de connaître l'utilité.

Il poserait la question plus tard. Pour le moment, il avait plus important à faire.

Il ouvrit la bouteille de lubrifiant et en aspergea deux de ses doigts. Dean remonta aussitôt ses jambes contre lui avant de les écarter. Castiel se mordilla la lèvre alors qu'il pressait un doigt entre ses fesses. Il observa la musculature de son torse alors qu'il commençait à le préparer. Les tâches de rousseur sur ses épaules et ses pectoraux. Il ne put pas résister plus longtemps et déposa des baisers sur son ventre puis le long de son sternum. Dean l'encouragea en posant une main à l'arrière de son crâne. Castiel chercha sa prostate du bout du doigt et finit par la toucher, arrachant un cri à son ami. Il en profita pour ajouter un second doigt.

Dean était incroyablement réactif. Il ne retenait pas ses cris. Castiel était toutefois sûr qu'il ne rajoutait pas. Il ne cherchait pas à le flatter ou à lui faire plaisir comme avec ses clients. Il ne jouait pas un jeu. Il était lui-même. Et Castiel aimait l'entendre s'exprimer ainsi. Cela l'encourageait à continuer.

Il fit donc aller et venir ses doigts à l'intérieur du corps de son ami tout en parsemant son torse de baiser. Il se concentra ensuite son sexe tendu devant son visage. Il le prit dans sa bouche et pressa sa langue contre une seconde, arrachant un nouveau cri de plaisir à Dean.

\- Je suis prêt, assura le jeune prostitué après quelques minutes.

Castiel retira ses doigts de lui avant de se redresser. Il hésita une seconde à demander s'il avait des préservatifs avant de réaliser que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Dean était contrôlé régulièrement et lui également. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de mettre une barrière entre eux.

Il attrapa son propre sexe et avant de se positionner correctement. Il poussa ses hanches en avant. Il sentit une résistance mais après quelques secondes il pénétra doucement le jeune prostitué.

C'était comme dans un rêve. C'était même mieux que tout ce que Castiel avait pu imaginer jusque-là. Il ferma les yeux et dut pendant un instant lutter contre son orgasme imminent. Il ne voulait pas que tout se finisse aussi rapidement. Il avait bien trop attendu ce moment pour lâcher prise aussi vite. Il serra donc les dents en continuant de pousser les hanches en avant. Il expira longuement quand il fut enfin complètement à l'intérieur du jeune homme. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien avant de commencer à aller et venir en lui.

Dean accompagnait ses mouvements en soulevant les hanches. Il gémissait à intervalles réguliers et criait à chaque fois que Castiel touchait se prostate. Il avait les yeux clos et la tête basculée en arrière. Il était à couper le souffle. Et Castiel ne supportait pas l'idée que d'autres puissent le voir dans le même état. Que tous ces inconnus aient la chance d'assister à ce spectacle tous les jours.

Il chassa toutefois cette idée de sa tête rapidement et se concentra sur le plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir faire durer ce moment mais déjà il pouvait sentir qu'il était proche de l'orgasme. Tant pis si sa performance laissait à désirer. Il ferait mieux la prochaine fois.

Il était toutefois déterminé à faire jouir Dean avant lui. Il accéléra donc le rythme de ses hanches en ciblant la prostate de son ami.

\- Comme ça … c'est parfait, l'encouragea Dean après quelques secondes.

Castiel serra les dents à nouveau. Il s'apprêtait à saisir le sexe de Dean pour accélérer les choses mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Après quelques allers et retours à un rythme effréné, il sentit le jeune homme se tendre alors que le muscle autour de son sexe se contractait fortement. Il garda les yeux rivés sur Dean quand le plaisir l'envahit et il fut une nouvelle fois fasciné par ce qu'il voyait.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche dans un cri silencieux alors qu'il arquait le dos et se répandait sur son ventre. Cela sembla durer une éternité. Ce ne fut toutefois que lorsqu'il eut fini que Castiel se laissa aller à son tour. Il jouit violemment, criant le nom de Dean si fort qu'il fut sûr que les voisins l'avaient entendu.

Le plaisir l'envahit pendant un long moment. Quand ce fut terminé, il était à bout de force. Il se laissa tomber en avant, atterrissant sur le jeune homme sans se retirer de lui. Il n'avait plus l'énergie de bouger.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant quelques secondes avant que Dean ne reprenne finalement la parole.

\- J'avais imaginé ce moment et tu sais quoi … c'était encore mieux que ce à quoi j'avais rêvé ! confia t-il.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il avait le visage collé contre le torse du jeune homme. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa joue. C'était parfait. Et même si ce moment d'intimité ne durerait pas, Castiel avait tout de même envie d'en profiter.

\- Tu es plutôt très doué. Sans nul doute dans mon top dix. Peut-être même que tu peux espérer briguer la première place très rapidement, ajouta Dean.

Castiel sourit. Il ne savait pas si son ami plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux. Mais il aimait toutefois l'idée de faire partie des meilleurs. Il voulait procurer du plaisir au jeune homme. Il voulait lui prouver qu'il méritait d'être plus qu'un corps qu'on utilise.

\- Je ne devrais sans doute pas te le dire parce que je sais que ça finira par me retomber dessus mais toi tu es clairement en tête de mon top dix.

\- Je te promets de ne pas laisser ce compliment me monter à la tête. Après tout, j'ai de l'expérience.

Castiel grimaça en entendant Dean dire cela. Il n'aimait pas que le jeune homme lui rappelle que d'autres payaient pour coucher avec lui. Il ne voulait pas que son métier soit évoqué quand ils étaient ensemble. Il savait toutefois qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux. Il savait exactement dans quoi il s'embarquait en acceptant la proposition de son ami.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû dire ? demanda Dean qui semblait avoir senti la tension chez Castiel.

Ce dernier releva finalement la tête et le regarda dans les yeux. Le jeune homme semblait inquiet. Et Castiel s'en voulait de sa réaction.

\- Non, je suis juste … ce n'est rien, mentit il.

Dean n'était toutefois pas dupe. Il referma ses bras autour de Castiel et le serra contre lui. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- Tu n'es pas le premier à ne pas aimer l'idée que je puisse coucher avec d'autres pour de l'argent. Et je sais que ce n'est pas forcément facile quand on vient tout juste de faire l'amour mais … c'est mon métier Cas et je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter. Certainement pas pour ménager les sentiments de quelqu'un. Tu dois l'accepter et … tu ne dois pas être jaloux. Ces hommes ne sont que des clients. Toi tu es mon ami. J'ai choisi d'être là. Ce n'est pas une transaction. Ce n'est pas mon travail. Quand je suis avec toi, je suis Dean l'homme … pas Dean le prostitué.

Castiel savait déjà tout ça. Il voulait croire qu'il serait capable de passer outre le travail du jeune homme. D'accepter qu'il puisse être avec d'autres hommes quand il 'n'était pas avec lui. Ce ne serait pas simple. Il était jaloux juste en parlant d'eux. Mais il ne laisserait pas sa jalousie idiote tout gâcher entre eux.

\- Je suis désolé. Je te promets de ne pas me montrer jaloux ou possessif. Je préfèrerais juste qu'on n'en parle pas quand on est ensemble.

\- Je n'en parlerais plus, assura Dean.

Castiel le remercia en déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il reposa ensuite sa tête sur son torse et ferma les yeux. Son ami commença doucement à caresser son dos, dessinant des formes aléatoires entre ses omoplates. Castiel pouvait sentir le sommeil le gagner. Il n'avait que peu dormi la nuit précédente. Et il était épuisé. Il espérait que Dean n'avait pas l'intention de le chasser de son lit. Qu'il accepterait de le laisser dormir dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je vais te laisser reprendre des forces et ensuite, on verra si tu peux faire encore mieux au second round.

Castiel sourit. Il avait la réponse à sa question. Dean ne le chassera pas. Il pouvait céder au sommeil sans problème. Le jeune homme semblait content de le garder dans ses bras. Et il ne semblait pas gêné qu'il soit toujours à l'intérieur de lui. Et Castiel n'avait pas l'intention de se séparer de lui pour le moment. Il devrait le faire tôt ou tard. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'ils ne formaient pas un couple. Qu'il n'y aurait jamais que du sexe entre eux. Il était toutefois déterminé à apprécier chaque moment d'intimité. De ne jamais être celui qui quitterait Dean en premier. Il accepterait que le jeune homme lui demande de partir. Il ne prendrait toutefois jamais l'initiative sans y avoir été invité. Car s'il avait pu prendre cette décision pour eux deux, il aurait sans aucun doute choisi de ne plus jamais être séparé de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et il n'aurait même pas hésité une seconde avant de faire ce choix.


	24. Un week-end parfait

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 24 en temps et en heure. Qui l'aurait cru ?**

**Dean et Castiel continuent de développer leur relation. Mais ne risquent-ils pas de tout compliquer en s'engageant de la sorte ? Et quand auront-ils enfin le courage de se dire qu'ils s'aiment ? Patience. **

**Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire. Merci pour vos compliments et votre soutien. **

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Somewhere I belong de Linkin Park**

**Chapitre 24 : Un week-end parfait**

_« Cette totale perfection : santé, amitié et amour. »_

_Gaby Thibaudeau_

Dean était bien conscient que sa situation n'était pas parfaite. Il n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas voir qu'il était obligé de se contenter de quelque chose quand il voulait tellement plus. Mais il était également conscient qu'il était aussi proche de la perfection qu'il pouvait espérer être. Il n'avait aucune chance d'obtenir plus. Castiel était déjà son ami et son amant. Il passait le plus clair de son temps en sa compagnie. Ils discutaient de tout et riaient ensemble comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis une éternité. Ils partageaient des moments qui donnaient le sourire à Dean et rendaient sa vie meilleure. Le sexe était également génial. Si le jeune prostitué avait de l'expérience en la matière aussi bien dans son travail qu'en dehors, il n'avait jamais pris un tel pied. Castiel était le plus doué de tous les hommes avec lesquels il avait couché. Peut-être parce qu'il semblait se soucier du plaisir de Dean avant de se soucier du sien. Ou peut être parce que le jeune prostitué l'aimait et que cela rendait forcément les choses plus intenses.

A vrai dire, Dean se fichait pas mal de savoir pourquoi. Il voulait profiter des moments partagés avec Castiel sans avoir à perdre du temps à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Castiel était une bouffée d'air frais. Il était son oxygène quand parfois la vie lui donnait la sensation d'étouffer. Il n'avait jamais réalisé combien il avait besoin d'une personne avec qui partager les soucis de sa vie professionnelles. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en parler à Sam. Mais Castiel était attentif. Il savait écouter. Il ne le jugeait pas. Il ne cherchait pas à le pousser à démissionner. Il se contentait d'être là quand il en avait besoin et Dean savait la chance qu'il avait.

Non. Tout n'était pas parfait. Mais Dean avait trouvé le meilleur arrangement possible. Passer autant de temps avec Castiel lui permettait de satisfaire la partie de lui qui était désespérément amoureuse de son ami. Et si se séparer de lui était toujours douloureux, les retrouvailles n'en étaient que plus intenses encore.

Il n'avait pas parlé de ce changement avec Sam. Il était presque sûr que son frère aurait désapprouvé. Il n'aurait pas été gêné que Dean puisse avoir des sentiments pour Castiel. Il l'aurait même encouragé à les lui avouer en se satisfaisant de voir son grand frère enfin attaché à quelqu'un. Mais il n'était pas en mesure de comprendre et d'approuver le compromis que Dean avait fait. Il ne voyait pas le sexe comme quelque chose qu'on pouvait partager avec quelqu'un qui ne nous aimait pas. A ses yeux, c'était trop sacré pour être ainsi réduit à si peu. Et Dean ne voulait surtout pas recevoir de leçon de morale dans ce sens. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer. Il préférait garder ce qu'il vivait avec Castiel pour lui.

Bien sûr, cela impliquait qu'ils ne puissent se voir chez le jeune prostitué que lorsque Sam était absent. Et cela réduisait considérablement les moments qu'ils partageaient. Dean fut donc heureux quand il apprit que son frère allait partir voir Bobby pour le week-end. D'ordinaire, il l'aurait accompagné sans hésiter. L'ami de son père avait été pris le rôle de John quand il avait commencé à boire. Il avait été à sa mort aussi. Dean le considérait comme un deuxième père. Et il aimait plus que tout passer du temps avec lui. Mais cette fois, il refusa d'accompagner son frère pour disposer de l'appartement seul durant deux jours. Il prétexta avoir du travail et Sam n'insista heureusement pas.

Dean aurait presque deux jours entiers à partager avec Castiel. C'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin après avoir du se cacher depuis le début de leur histoire. Il n'avait aucun rendez vous de prévu et il demanda à Ellen de ne pas lui en prévoir un, prétextant avoir besoin de repos. Il fit en sorte d'être totalement libre de tout engagement. Puis il commença à réfléchir à la meilleure manière de demander à Castiel de passer le week-end avec lui.

Il n'avait pas vraiment peur que son ami refuse. Il semblait lui aussi content de leur arrangement. Il était plutôt demandeur de temps que Dean devait parfois lui refuser. Mais il espérait que Castiel serait libre. Qu'il ne serait pas effrayé de le voir lui demander autant de temps. Ce n'était pas juste pour une ou deux heures. Pas juste pour coucher avec lui entre deux portes. Il allait lui proposer de passer tout un week-end avec lui. De dormir dans son lit. De partager ses repas. Il allait l'autoriser à voir le vrai Dean. Et ce dernier savait que c'était un grand pas que Castiel ne serait peut être pas prêt à franchir.

Il imagina tous les scénarios dans sa tête. Il prépara un discours qu'il finit par trouver totalement ridicule. Jamais avant il n'avait été aussi stressé à l'idée de demander à un autre homme de passer du temps avec lui. Il avait confiance en lui. Il ne doutait pas de son potentiel de séduction. Il se sentait ridicule.

Il finit toutefois par se jeter à l'eau un matin. Il demanda de but en blanc à Castiel s'il avait envie de passer le week-end avec lui en l'absence de Sam. Il avait le cœur qui battait la chamade dans la poitrine et les joues qui le brûlaient.

Il fut toutefois soulagé quand Castiel accepta aussitôt. Il eut presque l'impression que son ami attendait une telle demande depuis un moment maintenant. Il ne voulait toutefois pas y voir un signe quelconque. Il préférait ne pas s'imaginer des choses et prendre ensuite le risque d'être déçu et de tomber de haut. Il proposa à Castiel de le rejoindre chez lui le samedi soir et de rester à ses côtés jusqu'au dimanche en fin d'après-midi. Ils se mirent d'accord sur l'heure et Dean eut l'impression qu'il flottait sur un petit nuage durant toute la journée.

Samedi matin en revanche, juste après le départ de Sam, il commençait doucement à angoisser. Il voulait absolument que tout soit parfait. Il savait que Castiel n'était pas à cheval sur l'ordre ou la propreté. Et Dean était plutôt maniaque. Son appartement n'était que rarement en désordre. Il le nettoya toutefois de fond en comble durant toute la matinée pour être sûr que rien ne trainait. Il fit le plein de lubrifiant et changea les draps de son lit. Il était sans doute ridicule. Castiel était son ami et il était déjà venu chez lui. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'impressionner. Il ressentait toutefois le besoin de faire en sorte que tout soit parfait. Il voulait que Castiel ait envie de revenir. Que ce premier week-end passé ensemble soit le premier d'une longue série. Il voulait que son ami se sente comme chez lui dans son appartement.

Une fois que tout fut rangé et propre, il fonça sous la douche. Dans le cadre de son travail, il s'imposait tout un tas de règles. Il s'épilait l'entrejambe parce qu'il trouvait cela plus hygiénique. Il avait la chance de ne pas être poilu au niveau du torse. Cela lui facilitait considérablement la tâche et réduisant le temps qu'il devait passer dans la salle de bains. Il se rasa toutefois à nouveau puis se lava longuement. Il choisit de ne pas se parfumer pour ne pas masquer son odeur naturelle. Il prit en revanche le temps de se coiffer longuement avant de rester presque une heure devant sa penderie en quête de la tenue idéale.

Il opta finalement pour un jean moulant qui mettait ses fesses en valeur et pour une chemise dont il laissa les deux derniers boutons ouverts. Il ne voulait pas paraître trop apprêté. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Castiel ait la sensation qu'il s'habillait comme s'il s'apprêtait à voir un client. Car leur relation était différente.

Une fois prêt et satisfait de son apparence, il commença à préparer quelque chose à manger. Il n'était pas un cuisinier hors paire mais il était capable de suivre une recette. Il choisit quelque chose qui ne lui semblait pas trop compliqué à réaliser puis s'attela à la tâche.

Il fut rassuré par l'odeur qui émanait du four quand tout fut en cuisson. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Castiel serait là d'ici quelques minutes. Il refit donc le tour de son appartement pour s'assurer, inutilement, que rien ne trainait avant de faire les cent pas dans son salon. Il était nerveux et impatient. Il ne tenait pas en place.

Il fut à la fois soulagé et terrifié quand Castiel frappa finalement à la porte. Dean prit une grande inspiration pour retrouver un semblant de calme avant d'aller lui ouvrir.

Pendant une très courte seconde, il eut le souffle coupé en le voyant. Il avait beau le voir presque tous les jours, c'était un choc à chaque fois. Castiel n'avait pas conscience de sa propre beauté. Il ne semblait pas avoir la moindre idée de l'effet qu'il pouvait avoir sur les gens. Dean, en revanche, était à chaque fois fasciné quand il posait les yeux sur lui. Et cette fois ne fit pas exception.

Castiel avait opté pour un jean comme lui. Il n'était pas aussi moulant mais il mettait en valeur ses cuisses musclées et ses fesses rondes. Il portait un tee shirt avec un col en V que Dean avait envie de lui arracher. Il avait visiblement tenté de se coiffer mais ses cheveux ne semblaient pas décidés à coopérer. Cela lui donnait l'air de quelqu'un qui sortait tout juste du lit. Et Dean avait envie de le faire se coucher à nouveau … avec lui bien sûr.

Il finit par sortir de sa torpeur après quelques secondes. Il fit signe à Castiel d'entrer, le débarrassa de ses affaires puis l'invita à le suivre dans la cuisine.

Castiel sembla aussitôt sentir l'odeur de ce que Dean avait cuisiné.

\- Si tu me dis que c'est toi qui as cuisiné ce qui sent aussi bon, je risque d'être sacrément impressionné … et peut être un peu surpris.

Dean aurait pu être vexé par les propos de Castiel mais il savait que son ami cherchait à plaisanter. Il lui avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'était pas un cuisinier hors pair. Il sourit en jetant un coup d'œil dans le four avant de se tourner pour lui faire face.

\- Tu peux être impressionné … surpris je ne suis pas sûr. Je sais lire et en conséquence … je suis à peu près capable de suivre une recette.

Castiel sourit à son tour.

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire. Je tentais juste de te faire un compliment déguise pour que son égo déjà suffisamment surdimensionné ne soit pas énorme encore.

Dean était parfois surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il parvenait à plaisanter avec Castiel. Du naturel qui se dégageait de chacun de leurs échanges. C'était presque comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours et pas seulement depuis quelques mois. Il adorait ça. Il en demandait toujours plus. Il aurait voulu que cela ne cesse pas.

\- Assieds toi et contente toi d'apprécier ce que j'ai préparé pour toi avant que je ne change d'avis et que je ne te mette à la porte.

Castiel fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Dean avait dressé la table sans trop en faire. Il espérait que son ami ne trouverait pas ses efforts étranges et que cela ne soulèverait pas de questions. Il fut soulagé quand Castiel ne dit rien.

Dean sortit son plat du four, servit Castiel puis lui avant de poser deux bouteilles de bière au centre de la table. Il avait renoncé à acheter du vin. Il n'aimait pas trop ça et il trouvait l'attention un trop romantique à son goût.

Ils commencèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Castiel finisse par lui demander où Sam était parti.

\- Il passe le week-end chez Bobby. Il habite un peu loin d'ici et on essaie d'aller le voir aussi souvent que possible. Je crois qu'il se sent un peu seul dans sa grande maison au milieu de nulle part. Et puis c'est un peu comme un second père pour nous.

Castiel semblait toujours curieux d'en savoir plus sur Dean. Sur son passé et sur sa famille. Dean ne parlait jamais autant de lui sauf avec son frère et Charlie. Il n'avait toutefois aucune difficulté à se confier à Castiel. Il se sentait totalement à l'aise avec lui.

Ils continuèrent de parler de Bobby pendant quelques minutes puis Castiel évoqua son frère et Dean lui posa des questions à son sujet. Il avait apprécié Gabriel la seule fois où il avait eu l'occasion de parler avec lui. Il pouvait sentir que son ami et lui étaient proches. Il avait envie d'en savoir plus. Il voulait tout savoir de Castiel. Il ne se laissa pas de l'entendre parler.

Quand ils eurent fini leur repas, que son ami complimenta longuement à plusieurs reprises, Dean leur servit un café puis invita Castiel à s'installer dans le salon avec lui. Il alluma ensuite la télévision, navigua entre les chaines jusqu'à s'arrêter sur celle qui diffusait une rediffusion d'une sitcom que Dean adorait.

Il avait toutefois les pires difficultés du monde à se concentrer sur ce qu'il regardait avec Castiel assis aussi proche de lui. Leurs cuisses se touchaient et Dean n'avait envie que d'une chose. Même si rien ne s'était encore passé et si son ami ne faisait rien de particulièrement équivoque, il pouvait sentir le désir et l'excitation monter en lui. Il se demandait si Castiel cesserait un jour d'avoir autant d'effet sur lui.

Il gigota une seconde sur le canapé mais finit par renoncer. Il ne parviendrait pas à penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu ce qu'il désirait tant. Il ne voulait toutefois pas se jeter sur Castiel et lui donner la sensation qu'il n'appréciait pas le temps passé avec lui à faire autre chose que coucher ensemble. Il commença donc doucement et posa sa main sur sa cuisse. Son ami lui jeta un regard en coin et Dean se contenta de lui sourire en remontant doucement sa main jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Il sourit à nouveau quand il sentit le sexe de Castiel commencer à se tendre sous sa paume. Il n'était pas le seul à réagir violemment. Rassuré, il se décida à passer à l'action.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux par terre puis avança jusqu'à être entre les jambes de Castiel. Ce dernier l'observait, les sourcils froncés et la lèvre inférieure emprisonnée entre ses dents.

Dean pressa sa main une seconde contre son sexe avant de déboutonner son jean. Il l'ouvrit suffisamment pour pouvoir sortir son sexe et le masturba une seconde sans le quitter des yeux.

Cela suffit à arracher un gémissement à Castiel. Dean se sentit alors pousser des ailes. Il se ^pencha pour prendre le sexe de son ami dans sa bouche. Il aimait ça. Il avait compris très tôt que ses lèvres donnaient toujours la même idée aux hommes qu'il cherchait à séduire. Il en jouait à chaque fois. Et Castiel ne faisait pas exception. Il baissa la tête jusqu'à sentir le sexe de son ami presser contre sa gorge puis commença des mouvements de haut en bas rapides. Il appuya sa longue contre son sexe à chaque fois qu'il remontait, jouait avec le haut avant de redescendre à nouveau. Il savait parfaitement comment s'y prendre pour provoquer un orgasme rapide chez ses partenaires. Mais jamais avant, l'acte ne lui avait procuré autant de plaisir à lui-même. Il pressa une main contre son propre sexe pour se soulager tout en continuant à aller et venir le long de celui de Castiel.

Ce dernier posa finalement sa main à l'arrière de son crâne pour accompagner ses mouvements en gémissant.

\- Je vais jouir, l'avertit-il rapidement.

Dean ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il aimait sentir ses partenaires jouir dans sa bouche. Il savait également quel effet cela avait sur eux. Il fut donc satisfait quand Castiel se répandit dans sa gorge. Il avala sans hésiter une seconde puis relâcha le sexe de son ami quand il fut évident qu'il était devenu trop sensible pour en supporter plus.

Il s'apprêtait à se déboutonner son propre jean pour se masturber rapidement quand Castiel lui saisit le bras, le surprenant. Il se laissa toutefois faire. Son ami le manipula jusqu'à le faire se rasseoir sur le canapé puis s'occupa de détacher les boutons de son jean. Il sortit son sexe, se pencha en avant et le prit dans sa bouche.

Dean avait déjà eu des fellations par le passé. Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il vivait très souvent. Ses clients ne le faisaient jamais. Peu importait qu'ils se soucient de son plaisir. Ils n'estimaient pas avoir à lui donner ça et se contentaient de le faire jouir quand ils étaient en lui. Ses partenaires en dehors étaient souvent trop pressés de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il poussa un cri de surprise et de plaisir quand Castiel le prit dans sa bouche. Il ferma les yeux une seconde avant de les rouvrir pour admirer le spectacle. Son ami savait lui aussi parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Il prenait l'intégralité de son sexe sans problème. Et il savait où presser du bout de la langue pour lui procurer un maximum de plaisir.

Il aurait pu être gêné de jouir aussi vite mais il avait été bien trop excité par ce qu'il avait fait à Castiel juste avant pour se retenir plus longtemps. Il prévint Castiel par politesse et poussa un long gémissement quand ce dernier ne recula pas. Il s'autorisa donc à jouir dans sa bouche durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité. Castiel avala comme lui avant de le relâcher et de lui sourire.

Dean ne put pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser aussitôt. Il apprécia de sentir son goût dans la bouche de Castiel. Il ne recula que lorsqu'il fut à bout de souffle.

\- C'était génial, assura t-il. Je … ce n'est pas quelque chose que beaucoup d'hommes m'ont fait par le passé et je … tu es génial.

Il était encore sous le coup de son incroyable orgasme et il aurait sans doute été préférable qu'il se taise. Il risquait de dire une bêtise sinon.

\- Je ne suis pas les autres hommes, se contenta de préciser Castiel.

Dean hocha la tête. Il préférait ne pas s'aventurer sur ce chemin. Il ne dit donc rien de plus. Ils continuèrent à regarder la télévision pendant un moment avant de se décider à aller au lit. Ils se préparèrent rapidement côte à côte puis, une fois déshabillé, Dean se glissa sous les couvertures. Castiel finit par prendre place à côté de lui quelques secondes plus tard. Ils restèrent sur le dos sans bouger un moment. Dean finit toutefois par se décider à faire quelque chose dont il rêvait depuis un moment maintenant.

Il se tourna sur le côté, le dos face à Castiel. Il lui attrapa ensuite le poignet pour l'encourager à s'installer derrière lui. Il garda sa main dans la sienne et la plaça contre son ventre. Dean ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous la torture, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il aimait. Être ainsi blotti contre un homme en qui on avait toute confiance. Sentir ses bras contre soit. Son souffle contre sa nuque. C'était mieux encore que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. La chaleur qui irradiait du corps de Castiel l'enveloppait complètement. Il pouvait sentir son odeur, sentir son torse contre son dos.

\- Ca ne te gêne pas ? finit-il tout de même par demander.

Il ne voulait surtout pas que Castiel se force à accepter cette position. Il voulait être sûr qu'il l'appréciait autant que lui.

\- Pas le moins du monde, assura son ami en retour.

Dean ferma alors les yeux, soulagé. Il se sentait bien ainsi. Il se sentait là où il était destiné à être. Il avait trouvé sa place et il ne l'aurait échangé contre rien au monde.

\- Bonne nuit Cas, souffla t-il finalement quand il sentit le sommeil l'emporter doucement.

\- Bonne nuit Dean.

Le jeune prostitué n'avait jamais avant cela partager son lit avec un autre homme pour toute une nuit. Il avait dormi avec Sam quand ils étaient plus jeunes mais c'était évidemment différent. Avec Castiel, cela lui semblait naturel. Presque comme si ce n'était pas la première fois. Il avait déjà hâte d'être le lendemain. Il avait hâte de voir ce que cette nouvelle journée leur réserverait. Il était impatient de passer plus de temps seul à seul avec Castiel. La séparation serait sans doute plus dure encore après toutes ces heures en sa compagnie. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser pour le moment. Il voulait se concentrer uniquement sur le positif et sur le fait que l'homme qu'il aimait se trouvait pour le moment dans son lit. Et qu'il semblait heureux d'être là.

* * *

Castiel n'avait pas pu garder le secret de l'évolution de sa relation avec Dean très longtemps. Il avait tenu une soirée seulement sans tout dire à son frère. Ils avaient toujours été très proches et se confiaient à peu près tout. Gabriel avait été le premier à qui Castiel avait parlé de son homosexualité. Le premier à qui il avait confié ses doutes quant à la réaction de leurs parents. Il lui avait également parlé en premier de son intention de rentrer aux Beaux-Arts. Et si Gabriel avait parfois trouvé le moyen de se moquer gentiment de lui, il avait toujours été une oreille attentive et une épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Il était également de bons conseils le plus souvent.

Castiel lui révéla donc tout dès son réveil. Il s'était attendu à ce que Gabriel se moque un peu de lui en premier lieu. Qu'il plaisante sur le fait que Castiel ne tiendrait pas très longtemps dans cette situation puisqu'il était amoureux de Dean. Il avait même imaginé son frère lui reprochant d'avoir pris cette décision et de s'être volontairement exposé à des souffrances inutiles.

Gabriel ne fit rien de tout ça. Bien au contraire. Il félicita Castiel d'avoir pris cette décision et l'encouragea à poursuivre sur cette voie. Il semblait content de voir son frère s'épanouir sexuellement. Il n'avait visiblement pas peur que cela tourne mal. Bien sûr, il lui assura qu'il y avait un risque que tout se finisse mal. Mais Castiel était lucide et il savait parfaitement dans quoi il s'était engagé.

Il se senti libéré d'un poids quand il eut tout dit à son frère. Et il se sentait également de taille à poursuivre cette relation même si elle ne le satisferait jamais totalement.

Dean et lui ne pouvaient se voir en dehors du travail que trop peu souvent, leurs appartements respectifs étant occupés. Il était hors de question d'aller à l'hôtel. Cela ressemblait bien trop à ce que les clients du jeune prostitué faisaient.

Castiel était un peu frustré. Il aurait aimé que tout soit plus facile. Il aurait aimé pouvoir passé plus de temps avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Heureusement pour lui, Dean finit par lui proposer une solution idéale. Sam devait s'absenter pour le week-end et Castiel pourrait alors passer toute une nuit avec Dean. Ils auraient également toute la journée du dimanche pour profiter l'un de l'autre. C'était parfait.

Castiel se rendit donc chez le jeune homme, impatient et heureux. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Dean avait en tête pour lui mais il n'était pas inquiet. Ils s'entendaient parfaitement bien. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes pour beaucoup de choses. Ce week-end ne pourrait être qu'une réussite.

Il nota dès son arrivée que Dean semblait avoir fait des efforts pour lui. Il s'était habillé pour séduire. Il avait visiblement rangé et nettoyé son appartement de fond en comble. Il avait également préparé un repas délicieux qui leur donna l'occasion de plaisanter un moment.

Il choisit toutefois de ne pas interroger le jeune homme sur ce point. Il ne voulait pas se faire des idées. Il ne voulait pas tirer des conclusions des efforts de Dean quand ce dernier était peut être comme avec tous ses invités. Il préférait rester dans l'ignorance et apprécier le moment présent.

Le repas se passe magnifiquement bien. Et la soirée le fut tout autant. Dès qu'il fut installé sur le canapé avec le jeune homme, Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine et son corps se tendre. Il avait envie de lui. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Il avait envie de lui presque constamment. Mais il ne voulait pas prendre d'initiative. Il ne voulait pas que Dean puisse penser qu'il n'était là que dans le but de coucher avec lui. Il savait apprécier les moments de calme autant que le sexe.

Son ami, en revanche, ne semblait pas avoir la même patience. Quelques minutes seulement après avoir choisi une chaîne à la télévision, il posa la main sur la cuisse de Castiel. Puis il la remonta sur son sexe. C'était un message suffisamment clair.

Dean ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il s'installa à genoux et comme lors de leur première fois, il arracha un orgasme incroyable à Castiel juste avec sa bouche et sa langue. Ce dernier n'hésita pas une seconde à en faire de même. Il avait fantasmé dessus depuis quelques semaines. Il voulait savoir quel goût Dean pouvait avoir. Il voulait sentir le poids de son sexe sur sa langue. Le sentir heurter le fond de sa gorge. Il voulait lui procurer du plaisir. Il obtint ce qu'il espérait et même plus tant le jeune homme était incroyablement réactif et vocal. Bien sûr, l'entendre dire qu'il n'avait vécu ça que rarement brisa le cœur de Castiel. Il ne comprenait pas comment tant d'hommes pouvaient négliger le plaisir du jeune homme pour ne s'intéresser qu'au leur. Que ses clients se fichent de lui n'était pas une surprise. Mais que ses partenaires en dehors de son travail ne se précipitent pas pour le faire était surprenant.

Castiel choisit toutefois de ne pas s'attarder sur ce point. Il ne voulait pas parler du travail du jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas que leurs moments soit ternis par toutes ces histoires. Il le fit comprendre à Dean et fut soulagé quand ce dernier cessa aussitôt d'en parler.

Ils finirent par aller se coucher et une nouvelle fois, Dean fut celui qui prit l'initiative de manœuvrer Castiel à sa guise. Une nouvelle fois, ce dernier se laissa faire, content de cette proximité et conscient de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir s'endormir ainsi contre Dean.

Quand il se réveilla, la première chose qu'il sentit fut l'odeur unique du jeune homme emplir ses narines. Il inspira profondément et s'autorisa quelques secondes pour apprécier le moment. Dean dormait toujours et Castiel n'avait pas le cœur à le réveiller. Il observa l'arrière de sa nuque pendant un moment avant de se décider à quitter le lit.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son ami avant de sortir de la chambre. Il était absolument adorable.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il fouilla rapidement dans les placards en quête de quelque chose à manger et de café. Dean avait fait l'effort de lui préparer à manger la veille. Il voulait tenter de lui rendre la pareille. Heureusement pour lui, il maitrisait à peu près la cuissons des œufs et du bacon.

Le café commençait tout juste à couler dans la cafetière quand Dean fit son apparition. Pendant une seconde, Castiel eut le souffle coupé. Même au réveil, son ami restait l'homme le plus séduisant qui soit. Il ne portait que son boxer et si Castiel se permit d'admirer une seconde le dessin de son torse, il s'attarda plus longuement sur son visage. Il avait les cheveux qui pointaient dans toutes les directions sur sa tête et la trace de son oreiller sur la joue. C'était une image que Castiel voulait graver dans son esprit.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé tu sais. Tu aurais dû me réveiller. J'aurais été ravi de me charger du petit déjeuner.

Il était évident dans sa façon de réagir que le jeune homme n'était pas habitué à ce type d'attention. C'était quelque chose que Castiel avait très envie de changer.

\- Je sais que je n'étais pas obligé mais ça me faisait plaisir. Maintenant, assieds toi et laisse moi te servir.

Dean fit ce qu'il lui demandait et s'installa aussitôt. Castiel se chargea donc de les servir tous les deux avant de prendre place en face de lui. Ils mangèrent une seconde en silence avant que Dean ne le brise finalement.

\- Tu as envie de faire quelque chose en particulier aujourd'hui ? Peut être un endroit où tu voudrais aller ?

Castiel ne voulait surtout pas quitter cet appartement. Si cela n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il y serait même resté éternellement. Mais il n'avait que quelques heures. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de les gâcher en faisant quoi que ce soit d'autre que de garder le jeune homme pour lui tout seul. Il était égoïste parfois.

\- A vrai dire, je préfèrerais qu'on reste là tous les deux si ça te va. On a que trop peu l'occasion d'être juste nous … sauf si tu as envie de faire quelque chose bien sûr. En quel cas, je te suivrais et je …

\- Cas, calme toi. Je serais parfaitement heureux de rester là avec toi. C'est même ce que j'ai envie de faire. Je voulais juste être sûr que toi aussi. Et merci pour le petit déjeuner. C'était parfait.

Castiel doutait que ce qu'il avait préparé ait réellement été « parfait ». Mais c'était mangeable et c'était déjà un grand pas pour lui. Il remercia Dean d'un sourire puis termina son petit déjeuner rapidement. Le jeune homme en fit de même avant de reprendre une nouvelle fois la parole.

\- Maintenant, je vais aller prendre une longue douche … et bien sûr, tu es invité à te joindre à moi.

Castiel n'allait certainement pas laissé cette occasion lui échapper. Il hocha la tête rapidement, arrachant un petit rire amusé à Dean. Il regarda ensuite son ami se lever et en fit de même. Il le suivit jusque dans la salle de bains sans quitter ses fesses des yeux. Le boxer qu'il portait ne laissa que peu de place à l'imagination.

Dean alluma l'eau dans l'immense douche qui occupait tout un pan de mur avant de se tourner pour faire face à Castiel. Il attrapa ensuite les rebords de son boxer puis le fit descendre lentement le long de ses jambes arquées.

Une nouvelle fois, Castiel fut fasciné par la grâce naturelle qui émanait de lui et par l'élégance qu'il dégageait dans ses mouvements. Il y avait quelque chose chez le jeune homme qui le rendait totalement impossible à quitter des yeux. Presque comme s'il était capable d'envouter quiconque posait les yeux sur lui.

Castiel était toutefois une victime consentante et après avoir regardé Dean entrer dans la bouche, il se déshabilla rapidement et le rejoignit aussitôt.

Dean était déjà sous le pommeau, la tête levée et les yeux clos. Il laissa l'eau lui frapper le visage, cascader ensuite sur ses épaules et descendre doucement le long de son torse. Castiel mettait n'importe qui au défi de ne pas réagir immédiatement devant un tel spectacle. Il n'eut donc pas honte de son début d'érection quand il vint se coller contre le dos du jeune homme. Ce dernier aimait plaire et il serait sans doute content de voir qu'il avait cet effet sur son ami.

\- D'ordinaire, je considère qu'il est dangereux de faire l'amour dans une douche parce qu'on peut très facilement glisser et se briser la nuque mais … je suis prêt à faire une exception pour toi, souffla t-il.

Castiel doutait de toute façon d'avoir la patience d'attendre qu'ils aient fini de prendre leur douche. Il déposa des baisers dans le cou de Dean avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille pour saisir son sexe. Il fut soulagé de constater qu'il était dans un état similaire au sien. Il le masturba pendant quelques secondes avant de glisser sa main libre entre ses fesses. L'eau rendait les choses plus faciles et il put introduire aussitôt un premier doigt en lui, lui arrachant un gémissement qui résonna longuement contre le carrelage autour d'eux.

Castiel avait des dizaines d'idées en tête sur toutes les choses qu'il voulait faire au jeune homme. Il avait notamment très envie de prendre le temps de le préparer avec sa langue. Mais il était trop impatient pour le faire maintenant.

Il ajouta donc un deuxième doigt, les appuya contre la prostate de Dean avant de les faire aller et venir à l'intérieur de lui. Pendant une seconde, il se souvint de ce que Mike avait dit à son sujet. Qu'il était étonnant que le passage soit aussi étroit quand des dizaines d'hommes l'utilisaient. Mais il chassa tout ça de sa tête. Il ne voulait pas penser au travail du jeune prostitué. C'était bien trop douloureux.

Il se concentra à la place sur la nuque de Dean qu'il parsemait de baisers et sur son sexe dans sa main qu'il continuait de masturber doucement. Dean basculait, de son côté, ses hanches d'avant en arrière pour accroitre la stimulation sur son sexe et pour s'empaler sur les doigts de Castiel. Il ne semblait pas avoir honte de prendre son pied. Il ne cherchait pas à retenir ses cris. Il vivait le moment pleinement et Castiel aurait voulu qu'il puisse durer éternellement.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas ignorer plus longtemps son propre sexe. Il ajouta donc un troisième doigt à l'intérieur de Dean pour parfaire la préparation. Quand il les retira, Dean recula de quelques pas et se pencha en avant, ses mains appuyées contre le carrelage devant lui. Cela offrait à Castiel une vue incroyable sur la musculature de son dos et sur l'endroit où ils seraient bientôt joints. Il s'accorda quelques minutes pour l'observer avant de saisir son sexe et de le guider entre les fesses de Dean. Le muscle résista quelques secondes avant de lui accorder l'entrée. Castiel gémit en poussant ses hanches doucement en avant. Il ne s'interrompit que lorsqu'il fut entièrement à l'intérieur du jeune homme pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer et pour apprécier les sensations incroyables que cela lui procurait.

Quand il ne put pas patienter une seconde de plus, il commença doucement à bouger. Il voulait faire durer le moment un peu plus cette fois. Il se força donc à garder un rythme calme. Dean, de son côté, ne semblait définitivement pas de son avis. Il commença à accompagner ses mouvements et à l'encourager vocalement à accélérer les choses. Son sexe était toujours dans la main de Castiel et ses mouvements semblaient suffire à faire approcher son orgasme. Mais il aimait de toute évidence que les choses se fassent un peu plus rapidement. Et Castiel n'avait pas le cœur à lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il accéléra donc jusqu'à heurter ses fesses avec violence. Il se promit toutefois mentalement de forcer le jeune homme à prendre son temps un de ces jours. Il voulait le rendre complètement dingue et l'entendre le supplier de le laisser jouir. Mais ce serait pour plus tard.

Car le changement de rythme avait rapproché aussi son propre orgasme. Il accéléra donc également le rythme de sa main pour s'assurer que Dean jouisse avant lui. Il l'obtint quelques minutes plus tard quand le jeune homme se répandit longuement dans sa main en poussant un cri de plaisir. Castiel continua à aller et venir en lui pour prolonger son orgasme avant d'être contraint de laisser libre court au sien. Il fut d'une violence qui le surprit lui-même et pendant une seconde, il crut que ses jambes ne seraient pas capables de supporter son poids. Il bloqua ses genoux pour ne pas tomber en avant et profita du moment.

Il se retira quand les sensations s'estompèrent et leva la tête en direction du pommeau de douche à son tour. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Dean se redresser doucement. Il fut surpris quand le jeune homme se tourna pour l'embrasser sur la bouche avec passion. Il se laissa faire et autorisa son ami à imprégner le rythme de son choix à leur baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, Dean souriait. Castiel en fit de même presque aussitôt.

Ils terminèrent de se doucher sans parler puis s'essuyèrent toujours en silence. Dean partit chercher ses vêtements dans sa chambre alors que Castiel enfilait ceux qu'il avait posé la veille dans la salle de bains. Ils se retrouvèrent ensuite dans le salon et s'installèrent sur le canapé. Dean se tourna rapidement sur le côté pour se blottir contre Castiel, sa tête contre son torse et un bras autour de son ventre. Ce dernier sourit à nouveau content de voir son ami aussi à l'aise avec lui.

Ils restèrent presque une heure dans cette position sans échanger plus de quelques mots. Ils se contentèrent d'être proches. Dean finit toutefois par se lever pour commencer à préparer le repas. Castiel choisit de ne pas rester seul dans le salon et le suivit aussitôt dans la cuisine.

Ils parlaient de tout et de rien quand le téléphone de Castiel les interrompit, les faisant sursauter tous les deux. Le jeune homme y jeta un coup d'œil et se sentit forcé de répondre quand il vit le nom de son frère clignoter sur l'écran.

\- Gabriel ?

\- Hé petit frère. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas alors que tu es occupé à faire jouir ton ami. Je voulais juste savoir si tout allait bien pour toi et si tu passais un bon week-end avec Dean.

Castiel grimaça en entendant les propos de son frère. Il pouvait également sentir ses joues rougir et Dean dut le remarquer aussitôt puisqu'il fronça les sourcils.

\- Rien de grave ?

\- Juste mon frère qui fait l'idiot.

\- Je ne fais pas l'idiot. Je me soucis de ton bien être et passe le bonjour à Dean de ma part. Dis-lui de passer nous voir un de ces quatre.

Castiel savait que son frère appréciait sincèrement Dean. Mais il ne s'imaginait pas organisant un diner pour eux trois. Gabriel ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de les charrier toute la soirée. Et il finirait par mettre Dean mal à l'aise.

\- Il te passe le bonjour, se contenta t-il de dire à Dean.

\- Oh dis lui merci alors et bonjour aussi je suppose.

Le jeune homme lui tourna ensuite le dos pour continuer à préparer le repas. Castiel put alors de concentrer à nouveau sur son frère à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Alors comment est-ce que ça se passe ? demanda Gabriel, visiblement curieux et impatient d'en savoir plus.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu attendre que Castiel rentre. Mais il n'avait pas pu résister à l'idée de le mettre mal à l'aise en l'appelant quand Dean était là. Gabriel était un idiot parfois.

\- Tout va bien mais je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de répondre à tes questions. Et je vais raccrocher. Tu n'as qu'à attendre que je rentre pour en savoir plus d'accord ?

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha sans laisser une chance à Gabriel de protester. Il coupa ensuite la sonnerie de son portable et le posa sur la table. Dean finit par lui faire face à nouveau.

\- Tu lui as dit pour nous deux ? demanda t-il.

Castiel réalisa alors qu'il aurait peut être du demander au jeune homme si cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait ressenti le besoin de se confier à son frère et il avait toute confiance en lui pour ne pas tout raconter autour de lui. Mais Dean voulait peut être garder cela secret. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir mis en colère.

\- Je sais que j'aurais du te demander la permission de le faire mais je … tu dois savoir que je dis tout à mon frère et ce depuis qu'on est enfants. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler et … on peut lui faire confiance tu sais.

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Ce n'était pas un reproche. Juste une question. Et j'en aurais probablement parlé à Sam moi aussi si je n'avais pas eu peur qu'il se fasse des idées et commencent déjà à planifier notre mariage dans notre dos.

Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant cela. Il aurait tellement aimé que cela soit le cas. Pas aussi rapidement bien sûr. Mais un jour dans un avenir plus ou moins proche. Il aurait voulu que Dean parle de leur histoire à Sam. Qu'ils puissent enfin se rencontrer de façon officielles. Il aurait voulu être l'homme dont son ami parlait à toute sa famille et à tous ses proches. Mais ce ne serait probablement jamais à l'ordre du jour. Il ne devait surtout pas l'oublier.

\- Gabriel ne va pas planifier notre mariage mais il va nous charrier juste parce qu'il trouve ça drôle et qu'il aime occuper son temps à m'embêter depuis toujours. Heureusement pour toi, il n'a pas ton numéro de téléphone. Tu devrais être tranquille tant que tu évites de le voir.

\- J'aime bien ton frère. Je le trouve drôle. Et je ne serais pas contre l'idée de passer une soirée avec lui et toi. Je peux supporter ses plaisanteries.

Castiel se promit alors d'en parler avec Gabriel. Il estimait que Dean avait besoin d'autant d'amis que possible. Et son frère pouvait vraiment être un atout dans sa vie. Il ne devait toutefois pas voir cela comme une rencontre entre son petit ami et le membre le plus important de sa famille. Juste comme une soirée entre amis qui ne signifiait rien. Ce ne serait sans doute pas facile. Mais si Dean en avait envie, alors il ferait en sorte que cela arrive. Il était prêt à tout pour le jeune homme. Même à supporter les moqueries et les plaisanteries de son frère au sujet de sa vie sexuelle.


	25. Jugement

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 25. Un jour de retard mais cela ne doit plus vous surprendre. Je suis toujours à la recherche de quelqu'un pour m'aider à corriger les chapitres avant publication. Si vous avez un peu de temps à me consacrer, faites moi signe par MP.**

**Gabriel intervient dans ce chapitre. Mais pourquoi ? Réponse ci-dessous. **

**Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité. Vous me donnez la force de continuer à écrire.**

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Writing's on the wall de Sam Smith**

**Chapitre 25 : Jugement**

_« Les inhibitions viennent de la peur du jugement des autres. »_

_Gilbert Trigano_

Dean avait passé une week-end fabuleux qui n'avait fait que confirmer ce qu'il savait déjà. Il était totalement et profondément amoureux de Castiel. Passer toutes ces heures avec lui à faire l'amour et à parler de tout et de rien l'avait conforté dans ce qu'il ressentait pour son ami. Et si cela aurait pu être une mauvaise chose, ce n'était pas comme ça que Dean voulait le voir.

Il s'était amusé. Il avait beaucoup ri. Il avait parlé de sa famille, de son passé, de tout et de rien. Il avait écouté Castiel se confier aussi sur toutes les choses dont ils n'avaient pas parlé jusque-là. Tout avait semblé naturel et Dean en voulait plus.

Mais il n'était pas triste. Il avait trouvé quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais su qu'il chercher. Quelque chose que beaucoup passaient leur vie entière à chercher. Il avait trouvé quelque chose de précieux qui donnait un nouveau sens à sa vie et la rendait plus belle. Il refusait de se plaindre. Refusait d'avoir le moindre regret. Il était conscient d'avoir de la chance d'avoir Castiel dans sa vie. Peu importait la forme que leur relation prenait.

Il avait bien sûr un peu que son ami ne s'intéresse à lui que pour le sexe. Il n'était peut être que curieux de savoir ce que tous ces hommes lui trouvaient. De comprendre pourquoi tous étaient d'accord pour payer aussi cher pour ses services. Et peut être finirait-il par se lasser. Mais une nouvelle fois, il refusait de laisser ces questions le miner. Il voulait avant tout profiter de ce qu'il avait que cela soit temporaire ou non.

Bien sûr, sa bonne humeur ne passa pas inaperçu. Sam le connaissait par cœur. Et quand il rentra de chez Bobby pour trouver son frère sifflotant joyeusement dans la cuisine, il sut aussitôt qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Il le bombarda de questions durant tout le dîner. Dean avait envie de lui parler de Castiel. De toutes les choses incroyables qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Mais il savait que son frère ne pourrait pas comprendre. Qu'il le supplierait de ne pas s'exposer à un tel risque. De parler à Castiel. De tout lui dire quitte à le perdre pour de bon. Dean ne pouvait pas lui confier son secret même s'il détestait l'idée de cacher quelque chose d'aussi important pour lui à la personne qui comptait le plus à ses yeux.

Sam finit heureusement par se lasser. Dean savait qu'il reviendrait à la charge rapidement. Il ne baissait jamais les bras. Surtout pas quand cela avait quelque chose à voir avec son frère. Mais il appréciait le calme retrouvé. Il finirait sans doute par se confier à Sam un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'était juste pas le bon moment. Il était peut être égoïste mais il ne voulait surtout pas que quiconque – et même pas son petit frère – vienne se mettre entre Castiel et lui.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas empêcher la réalité de son travail de s'interposer. Et alors qu'il se préparait pour une nouvelle journée, il songea pour la première à ce qu'il pourrait ressentir s'il arrêtait tout. Il n'avait plus vraiment besoin de gagner autant d'argent. Et il commençait à se lasser de cette vie qu'il menait. Il pourrait tout arrêter. Ellen serait sans doute heureuse de le voir démissionner. Il pourrait ensuite prendre son temps pour chercher un autre travail. Il aurait plus de temps à consacrer à l'écriture et à Castiel. C'était une idée séduisante.

Mais c'était également renoncer à la seule chose stable – mis à part Sam – qu'il avait eu dans sa vie jusque-là. Il n'était pas encore prêt à faire le grand saut. Il n'était de toute façon pas convaincu du tout d'avoir réellement du talent. Personne n'avait jamais lu ce qu'il avait écrit. Il n'était peut être pas aussi doué qu'il voulait le croire. Et s'il échouait dans ce domaine, il devrait trouvé un autre travail. Sans diplôme, ce ne serait pas chose aisée.

Il chassa finalement cette idée de sa tête et se raccrocha au fait qu'il verrait Castiel à nouveau d'ici quelques minutes. Ce n'était pas dans un contexte idéal mais il tenait tout particulièrement à ces moments qu'il partageait avec lui dans la voiture entre deux rendez-vous. Ils lui donnaient la force d'affronter ses clients. La force de voir tout ce qui se passait du bon côté. Castiel était un magicien. Et il ne semblait même pas en avoir conscience.

Dean vérifia une énième fois son apparence dans le miroir de la salle de bains. S'il avait toujours fait attention à son look quand il avait des rendez-vous, il ne le faisait plus vraiment pour les mêmes raisons à présent. Il ne cherchait plus à plaire à ses clients. Il voulait avant tout plaire à Castiel. Il voulait que son ami n'ait d'yeux que pour lui. Il se fichait que cela fasse de lui quelqu'un d'égocentrique. C'était son physique qui lui avait permis d'attirer Castiel dans ses filets. Il avait l'intention de le garder là aussi longtemps que possible. Même si cela demandait des efforts supplémentaires pour s'assurer que son apparence soit aussi parfaite que possible.

Une fois satisfait, il retourna dans la cuisine pour avaler son troisième café de la matinée. A défaut de pouvoir manger autant qu'il le souhaitait, il cherchait à remplir son estomac pour ne pas ressentir la faim. Sam ne trouvait pas cela sain. Dean savait qu'il avait raison. Mais il devait garder une silhouette parfaite et cela impliquait des sacrifices. Il les avait accepté depuis des années maintenant.

Il venait de reposer sa tasse dans l'évier quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable aussitôt. Il n'avait pas reçu de message de Castiel indiquant qu'il était arrivé. Et il était en avance. Dean sourit. Peut être était-il impatient de le voir. Peut être espérait il passer quelques minutes seul avec Dean avant leur journée de travail.

Quelle que soit la raison de son arrivée précoce, le jeune prostitué était content. Il se précipita donc sur la porte et l'ouvrit rapidement. Il fut toutefois surpris de ne pas trouver Castiel de l'autre côté. A la place de son ami se tenait son frère Gabriel. Dean ne put s'empêcher de voir cela comme le signe qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Gabriel était-il venu lui annoncer que Castiel avait eu un accident ?

\- Dean, désolé de te déranger aussi tôt et juste avant ta journée de travail mais j'ai besoin de te parler.

\- Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Cas ? Est-ce qu'il … est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Gabriel sembla surpris une seconde par la question. Il fronça les sourcils avant de lever les yeux au ciel et d'entrer dans l'appartement de Dean sans lui demander s'il le pouvait.

\- Il va bien. Il était en train de finir de se préparer quand je suis parti. Il devrait être là rapidement. J'espérais juste pouvoir te parler quelques minutes avant son arrivée.

Rassuré par la réponse, Dean referma la porte et devança Gabriel pour pénétrer dans la cuisine. Il ne fut pas surpris quand le frère de Castiel le suivit aussitôt. Il ne semblait pas gêné de se trouver ainsi dans l'appartement d'un quasi inconnu. Il était même particulièrement à l'aise pour quelqu'un qui avait forcé la main de Dean.

\- Il ne sait pas que tu es là alors.

Si Gabriel était venu le trouver sans en parler à Castiel, c'était qu'il voulait que leur conversation reste secrète. Et puisqu'il était au courant de ce qu'il y avait entre son frère et lui, ça ne pouvait pas être une bonne nouvelle. Il était sans doute venu tenter de dissuader Dean de continuer à voir Castiel. Ce que le jeune prostitué n'accepterait jamais de faire. Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de se disputer avec Gabriel. Il avait trop peur que cela vienne ensuite pousser Castiel à renoncer à leur relation.

\- Je ne le lui ai pas dit parce que je sais qu'il aurait tenté de m'en dissuader. Bien sûr, il l'apprendra sans doute de toi dès qu'il arrivera. Mais il serait trop tard pour m'arrêter alors je m'en contrefiche.

\- Tu es venu me demander d'arrêter de le voir ? demanda finalement Dean.

Si c'était ce que Gabriel voulait, il préférait le savoir immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas que le frère de Castiel tourne autour du pot pendant de longues minutes.

\- Je … quoi ? Non, je ne suis pas venu … je ne me permettrais jamais de te dire ce que tu dois faire et je n'ai jamais voulu contrôler la vie de mon frère. Non. Je ne suis pas là pour ça. Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis content que vous vous entendiez bien tous les deux. Ma présence ici n'a rien à voir avec Castiel.

Dean fut soulagé de l'entendre. Il appréciait vraiment Gabriel. Il espérait pouvoir devenir ami avec lui. Et il avait vraiment besoin de l'avoir de son côté. Il savait combien il comptait pour Castiel.

\- Désolé mais … si ça n'a rien à voir avec Castiel, je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que tu fais là.

Gabriel sourit en se laissant tomber sur une chaise. Dean le dévisagea une seconde, les bras croisé sur son torse. Il aurait peut être du lui proposer un café. Gabriel lui avait préparé le petit déjeuner quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais il était bien trop curieux et impatient pour perdre une seconde de plus. Il voulait savoir ce qui amenait Gabriel.

\- Dean, je sais que nous ne sommes pas amis mais … je dois t'avouer que je suis … fasciné par toi.

Pendant une seconde, Dean eut peur que Gabriel soit là pour le draguer. Pour tenter d'obtenir quelque chose de lui qu'il n'était définitivement pas prêt à lui donner. Il appréciait Gabriel et en toute objectivité, il le trouvait séduisant. Mais il était amoureux de Castiel. Et même sans ça, il n'aurait jamais accepté de coucher avec le frère de son ami.

\- Tu … ne me dis pas que tu es venu me draguer parce que … si c'est le cas alors je vais devoir te faire de la peine. Tu es séduisant et je ne doute pas que n'importe qui serait chanceux de t'avoir mais … je ne suis pas intéressé.

Gabriel éclata alors de rire et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être vexé. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dit quelque chose de drôle ou de stupide. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le frère de Castiel réagissait ainsi.

\- C'est … désolé. Tu es séduisant … tu es même extrêmement séduisant. Mais je suis hétéro et même si j'envisageais de tenter l'expérience avec un homme, je ne songerais jamais à te faire la moindre proposition. Parce que tu es avec mon frère et que c'est quelque chose que je respecte.

Dean fut une nouvelle fois soulagé de l'entendre. Mais si Gabriel n'était pas là pour tenter de le séduire, alors il ne comprenait définitivement pas pourquoi il était venu le voir. Plus le mystère s'épaississait et plus Dean était impatient.

\- Au temps pour moi alors … désolé de m'être fait des idées. Maintenant si tu daignais me dire pourquoi tu es là … ce serait vraiment particulièrement aimable de ta part.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Dean garda les yeux rivés sur lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'il attendait et perdait patience.

\- Je suis venu parce que … comme je te l'ai dit … je te trouve intéressant. Je te trouve fascinant. Ton histoire … ce que tu peux avoir à dire … tout ça m'intrigue et … je suis convaincu que tu pourrais avoir un message à faire passer.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre …

\- Je sais que tu écris … et je sais que je t'ai déjà demandé de me laisser jeter un coup d'œil. Mais je suis vraiment … vraiment très intéressé. J'en ai assez de ne recevoir que des manuscrits inintéressants qui parlent de loups garous … de vampires ou de tueurs en série. Je veux trouver quelque chose qui a du sens. Quelque chose qui m'interpelle et me fait me poser des questions. Je pense que tu pourrais être celui qui me permettra de trouver un nouvel élan alors … je tente ma chance à nouveau. Laisse moi lire ce que tu écris. Je te promets de te donner un avis objectif.

Dean avait dit « non » la première fois principalement parce qu'il était terrifié à l'idée qu'on puisse lui dire qu'il était nul. Que ce qu'il écrivait n'avait aucun intérêt. Et si l'insistance de Gabriel était flatteuse, il n'avait pas changé d'avis sur ce point. Il écrivait avant tout pour se changer les idées. Il n'avait aucune ambition en la matière.

\- Je ne doute pas que tu es sincère et franchement, je suis flatté que tu puisses avoir envie de me lire mais … ce n'est rien de plus qu'un hobby pour moi. J'écris pour me vider l'esprit et rien de plus. Je ne cherche pas à faire un message. Et franchement, je suis presque sûr que le résultat n'est pas à la hauteur de tes attentes … ou de celle de qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. Je préfère ne pas savoir à quel point je suis nul.

Gabriel ne semblait pas prêt à baisser les bras. Dean avait définitivement du mal à comprendre pourquoi il insistait autant. Il y avait des écrivains doués partout dans le monde qui cherchaient probablement à se faire publier. Gabriel pourrait trouver quelque chose d'intéressant ailleurs s'il se donnait la peine de chercher. Mais il semblait uniquement intéressé par ce que Dean pouvait avoir écrit. Ce qui, aux yeux du jeune prostitué, n'avait pas le moindre sens.

\- Je comprends que tu puisses avoir peur. Et je ne peux pas te garantir que ce que tu as écrit sera aussi bon que je l'espère mais … tu ne crois pas qu'il serait mieux de savoir une bonne fois pour toute plutôt que de rester éternellement dans l'ignorance ?

Dean devait reconnaître que Gabriel avait de bons arguments. Dean détestait effectivement vivre dans l'ignorance. Il n'était pas non plus du genre à se laisser dominer par ses peurs. Il leur faisait toujours face. C'était comme ça qu'il avait réussi à surmonter toutes ses épreuves passées. Mais cette fois, il ne parvenait pas à se raisonner. Et cela le mettait hors de lui. Il en voulait également à Gabriel de l'avoir contraint à en prendre conscience. Car maintenant, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de s'y confronter et de prendre une décision définitive.

Il pouvait toujours dire « non » et tenter ensuite d'oublier qu'il avait laissé sa peur le contrôler. Ou il pouvait se décider à sauter le pas une bonne fois pour toute. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à perdre après tout. Même si Gabriel n'aimait pas ce qu'il avait écrit, cela ne changerait pas grand-chose à sa vie. Il aurait toujours son travail, Castiel et sa famille. Il aurait également enfin une réponse à la question qui le taraudait depuis qu'il était adolescent. Il avait les épaules suffisamment larges pour supporter les critiques.

\- J'aurais vraiment préféré que tu ne viennes pas me voir. Je t'en veux un peu de l'avoir fait d'ailleurs même si je suis sûr que tes intentions sont bonnes. Et le pire c'est que je … je sais que c'est toi qui as raison. Je ne devrais pas laisser mes peurs me dicter mes choix et … je suis adulte. J'ai vécu bien pire que quelques critiques. Je saurais les encaisser alors … ok, je vais te donner mon manuscrit.

Il vit aussitôt les yeux de Gabriel s'éclairer alors que son excitation se lisait sur son visage. Dean trouvait sa réaction un peu exagérée. Mais il n'avait pas pour autant l'intention de changer d'avis. Il avait toutefois des conditions à mettre. Castiel lui avait longuement parlé de Gabriel et il savait combien ce dernier était enclin à plaisanter de tout et à se moquer de certaines choses. Il pouvait être blessant parfois sans le vouloir. Et si Dean aimait lui aussi plaisanter, il était particulièrement susceptible quand cela concernait son écriture. C'était quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur. C'était justement pour cela qu'il ne le partageait avec personne. Pas même avec Sam.

\- Mais je te demande de me promettre une chose … une seule … quoi que tu puisses penser de mon travail, je ne supporterais pas que tu te moques de moi ou de ce que j'ai écrit. Je ne supporterais pas que tu plaisantes de ce que tu auras lu. Tu peux te moquer de moi autant que tu le souhaites … que ce soit de mon physique ou de ce que je pourrais dire de stupide. Mais pas de ce que j'ai écrit. Tu as le droit de ne pas aimer. Si c'est le cas, je veux que tu sois honnête. Que tu me fasses toutes les critiques que tu jugeras nécessaire. Mais ne te moque surtout.

Gabriel prit alors un air sérieux qui pouvait paraitre surprenant pour quiconque en savait un peu sur lui. Mais Castiel lui avait que son frère savait également se montrer sérieux quand il savait que c'était nécessaire. Dean espérait juste que cela ne s'appliquait pas uniquement à son frère.

\- Dean, je sais que je peux paraître désinvolte parfois … peut être même moqueur et un peu cruel mais je peux te promettre que je sais aussi être sérieux. Surtout quand il est question de mon travail ou de mes proches. Et peut-être que tu ne le vois pas de cet œil ou peut être que c'est un peu anticipé de le dire mais je te considère comme mon ami. Je te promets d'être sincère et honnête dans mes critiques et mon jugement. Mais je ne me moquerais pas de toi.

Dean acceptait de le croire. Il en avait envie. Et il avait déjà donné son accord pour lui donner son manuscrit. Il ne comptait pas faire machine arrière. Il espérait juste de ne pas être en train de commettre une erreur qu'il paierait cher ensuite.

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de cette promesse, et quitta la cuisine. Il se rendit dans sa chambre où il attrapa le manuscrit qu'il avait rédigé le plus récemment. Le seul qu'il avait terminé. Celui qui traitait de son métier et de ses clients. Il retourna ensuite dans la cuisine et le tendit à Gabriel. Ce dernier le remercia longuement avant de se lever de sa chaise. Il semblait vouloir être parti avant l'arrivée de Castiel. Dean savait qu'il avait peur de ce que son frère pourrait lui dire.

Une fois sur le seuil de la porte, Gabriel fit volte-face pour regarder Dean à nouveau. Il avait cette fois ci un large sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Tu sais … je suis étonné que tu aies accepté à mon premier argument sérieux. J'en avait préparé toute une liste. J'étais même prêt à te menacer de faire démissionner mon petit frère pour te convaincre. Bien sûr, je ne l'aurais pas fait mais … j'étais presque sûr que cela ferait pencher la balance en ma faveur si toutefois tu continuais à t'obstiner.

Venant de n'importe qui d'autre, Dean n'y aurait pas cru une seule seconde. Mais il savait que Gabriel était capable de tout. Et un tel coup bas était parfaitement dans ses cordes. Il ne le prit toutefois pas mal. Il voulait croire que cela signifiait qu'il était particulièrement intéressé par ses écrits et non pas qu'il avait juste envie de manipuler Dean.

\- Quelque chose me dit que tu l'aurais fait et ce n'est pas pour me rassurer. On va donc faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit ou je pourrais en venir à regretter de t'avoir fait confiance.

Gabriel leva les mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, confirma t-il toujours avec le même sourire sur les lèvres.

Dean secoua la tête puis regarda Gabriel s'éloigner dans le couloir. Il avait conscience d'avoir franchi un cap important et décisif ce matin. Il n'avait jamais réellement songé jusque là à faire lire ce qu'il écrivait. Il n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde que cela pourrait être plus qu'une forme de journal intime uniquement destiné à son propriétaire. Et peut être avait-il eu tort. Ou raison. Il le saurait rapidement. Il n'avait pris aucun engagement. Quelle que soit l'avis que Gabriel aurait sur son travail, il aviserait en temps voulu. Il n'avait jamais rêvé de faire de sa passion un travail. Il doutait d'avoir les épaules suffisamment larges pour mener ce type de carrière. Il voulait seulement obtenir l'avis d'un professionnel sur son travail. Un avis objectif qui l'aiderait à y voir plus clair. Il aviserait ensuite sur ce qu'il en ferait. Après tout, il était presque sûr que Gabriel allait détester son manuscrit. Il était inutile d'imaginer quoi que ce soit pour le moment.

* * *

Si Castiel n'avait pas déjà été fou amoureux de Dean avant ce week-end passé avec lui, il n'aurait probablement eu aucune chance de ne pas développer ce type de sentiments après. Tout avait absolument parfait. Le sexe bien sûr était bien sûr totalement incroyable. Mais ce n'était pas une surprise. Il y avait une alchimie physique évident entre eux.

Et si devenir amis n'avait pas été difficile, ce week-end avait tout de même prouvé une chose. Dean semblait avoir été fait pour lui. Créé à partir de ses fantasmes et de tout ce qu'il rêvait de trouver un jour chez l'homme de sa vie. Il avait la qualités que Castiel jugeait importantes. La tolérance, la gentillesse, la générosité et la simplicité. Il était drôle également. Ils riaient des mêmes blagues stupides. Ils pouvaient parler des heures sans être à court de choses à se dire. Ils se complétaient. Ils s'entendaient sur tous les sujets importants. Ils avaient des goûts similaires en matière d'émissions télé et des idées politiques semblables. Si Castiel avait cru à ce genre de choses, il aurait réellement pu penser qu'ils étaient deux âmes sœurs. Deux parties d'un tout destinées à se retrouver et à s'unir pour la vie.

Castiel, à défaut d'être tombé amoureux de Dean durant le week-end, avait en revanche vu ses sentiments grandir un peu plus encore. A tel point qu'il avait la sensation d'étouffer sans le jeune homme à ses côtés. Il eut les pires difficultés du monde à trouver le sommeil seul dans son lit froid. Il lui arrivait de penser à quelque chose de drôle et de ne réaliser alors qu'il n'y avait qu'avec Dean qu'il avait envie d'en plaisanter. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé avant. Et il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser.

Il s'empressa donc d'en parler à Gabriel. Son frère ne sembla pas surpris par ce qu'il entendit. Il semblait avoir senti bien avant que Castiel que les choses se termineraient ainsi. Et s'il était visiblement inquiet pour son petit frère, il ne chercha pas à le dissuader de poursuivre cette relation. Il semblait penser que tout avait encore une chance de bien se finir.

Il posa également des dizaines de questions sur le jeune homme. Il semblait curieux d'en apprendre un maximum sur lui. Castiel aurait pu apprécier l'idée que son frère s'intéresse à l'homme qu'il aimait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver cela étrange. Un peu comme si son frère avait une idée en tête. Gabriel n'avait jamais été attiré par les hommes. Il se déclarait foncièrement hétérosexuel. Mais cet intérêt soudain et démesuré pour Dean commençait à faire douter Castiel. Pouvait-il avoir développé lui aussi des sentiments pour son ami ? Posait-il juste ses questions pour apprendre à connaître celui qui avait pris une telle importance dans la vie de Castiel ? Ou commençait-il à réaliser qu'il y avait plus que de la curiosité ?

Castiel refusait de se poser la question. Il voulait croire son frère incapable de tenter quoi que ce soit avec Dean même s'il avait développé des sentiments pour lui. Il ne ferait jamais intentionnellement de mal à Castiel.

La question continua toutefois à le tarauder jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par la mettre de côté en arrivant chez Dean pour le conduire à ses rendez vous de la journée. Le jeune homme avait cet effet sur lui. Même quand il n'allait pas bien ou que quelque chose le tracassait, il avait le pouvoir de le lui faire oublier aussitôt. Il lui suffisait de sourire pour que Castiel ne pense plus qu'à lui.

Il espérait que cela serait le cas à nouveau. Mais quand Dean le rejoignit dans la voiture, il semblait lui aussi préoccupé. Et si cela eut effectivement l'effet de faire oublier à Castiel ses propres questions, cela en souleva de nouvelles le concernant. Il était évident que quelque chose s'était passé. Que Dean était soucieux. Castiel n'était pas sûr que lui poser la question était la meilleure option. Mais il avait trop envie de l'aider pour s'en empêcher.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda t-il en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Ce dernier se racla la gorge avant de se tourner en direction de son ami.

\- Ton frère est venu me voir ce matin … juste avant que tu n'arrives.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. Gabriel ne lui avait rien dit. Il avait prétendu partir au travail un peu plus tôt parce qu'il avait rendez vous avec un jeune auteur. Et s'il avait menti à Castiel, ça ne pouvait pas être bon signe. Ils ne se cachaient rien en général.

\- Est-ce qu'il … il t'a dit quelque chose qui t'a fait du mal ou … pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu te voir ?

Il ne voulait pas demander ouvertement à son ami si son frère avait tenté quelque chose. Il continuait de trouver cela complètement dingue et un peu stupide. Gabriel n'était pas ce genre d'homme.

\- Il voulait que je lui fasse lire ce que j'écris … il … il m'a dit qu'il était convaincu que je pouvais avoir des choses à dire et … qu'il se lassait des manuscrits qu'on lui envoyait. Qu'il voulait quelque chose de nouveau.

Castiel fut aussitôt soulagé. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir douté de son frère. Gabriel ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal intentionnellement. Il avait en revanche agi dans son dos et le jeune chauffeur était un peu vexé qu'il ne lui a rien dit. Il avait sans doute eu peur que Castiel lui interdise de le faire. Il avait voulu éviter une dispute. Mais il avait mis Dean mal à l'aise et Castiel détestait le voir dans cet état.

\- Je suis désolé … il peut … parfois il ne comprend pas quand on lui dit « non ». Il … il insiste jusqu'à obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et je sais qu'il peut être particulièrement agaçant quand il se comporte ainsi. Je ne t'en voudrais pas de l'avoir envoyé se faire voir ou … de lui en vouloir pour sa venue. Je peux te promettre qu'il en entendra parler quand je le verrais ce soir.

Dean haussa les épaules avant de soupirer. Si Gabriel avait poussé Dean à vouloir prendre ses distances en se comportant comme un abruti, Castiel risquait de lui en vouloir pendant un long moment. Il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser ainsi la relation entre son frère et le jeune homme pour faire repartir sa carrière.

\- Je ne lui en veux pas … pas vraiment. Ou plutôt si, je lui en veux de m'avoir mis devant le fait accompli et de m'avoir rappelé que refuser de faire lire mes écrits revenaient à céder à la peur d'être jugé. J'aurais préféré pouvoir continuer à l'ignorer éternellement. Mais … je pense sincèrement que cette piqure de rappel était nécessaire et en ça … je crois que je lui en suis reconnaissant.

Castiel fut surpris de l'apprendre. Il fut également grandement soulagé de voir que Gabriel n'avait rien compliqué entre eux. Il lui ferait des reproches bien sûr mais c'était bien moins grave que ce qu'il avait redouté.

\- Tu lui as dit non ? demanda t-il alors.

Dean secoua la tête.

\- Je lui ai dit oui et je lui ai donné le seul manuscrit que j'ai réussi à finir. Je … il m'a promis de me donner un avis objectif et de ne pas se moquer de moi-même s'il trouvait ce que j'ai écrit vraiment mauvais.

Gabriel avait une nouvelle fois obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait. Il y parvenait presque à chaque fois. Il était prêt à tout pour réussir. Et il avait un vrai don pour trouver les meilleurs arguments. Ceux que sa cible ne pouvait pas réfuter. C'était aussi ce qui lui avait permis de réussir aussi rapidement dans son métier. Il ne lâchait jamais. Quand il avait repéré quelqu'un avec du talent, il ne le lâcha pas jusqu'à le faire signer. Dean était sa nouvelle cible et si Castiel espérait sincèrement que son manuscrit soit aussi bon que Gabriel le pensait, il était terrifié que cela ne soit pas le cas. Il était presque sûr qu'une critique négative détruirait le peu de confiance que Dean avait en lui sur ce point. Gabriel allait devoir faire preuve de tact. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas son fort. Castiel se chargera de le lui rappeler. Il aimait trop Dean pour le voir souffrir à cause de son frère. Pas s'il pouvait faire quelque chose pour l'en empêcher.

Mais pour le moment, il voulait avant tout se concentrer sur le jeune homme. Il s'occuperait de son frère en rentrant.

\- Dis moi si je me trompe mais … je n'ai pas vraiment que tu vois ce que tu as fait comme une bonne chose. Et si tu as accepté juste pour lui faire plaisir, tu peux encore changer d'avis. Je me chargerais de récupérer ton manuscrit. Je le lui arracherais des mains si c'est nécessaire.

Dean sourit alors en reportant son attention sur Castiel.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une mauvaise chose. C'est … je pense vraiment qu'il était temps pour moi de sauter le pas. Je suis juste … à vrai dire, je suis terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse trouver ce que j'ai écrit ridicule et sans aucun intérêt. Je n'ai jamais voulu en faire mon métier. Je n'ai jamais imaginé être publié et je ne pense pas que je le ferais même si c'était aussi bien qu'il le croit. Mais … c'est un sujet sensible pour moi. Je me suis confié dans ces textes. J'ai parlé de choses particulièrement intimes et … ce n'est juste pas facile de me dire que quelqu'un que je connais à peine va porter un jugement dessus.

Castiel pouvait parfaitement le comprendre. Il avait ressenti la même chose quand il avait présenté ses dessins au concours d'entrée aux Beaux-Arts. Il avait eu la sensation d'être complètement mis à nu. D'exposer quelque chose d'intime à des étrangers. Il pouvait facilement comprendre ce que Dean ressentait.

\- Gabriel est peut être un idiot mais il n'est pas méchant et il n'est pas cruel non plus. Il y a bien sûr un risque que ton manuscrit ne lui plaise pas mais … je sais qu'il te fera une critique objective qui pourrait t'aider à progresser si tu le souhaites. Et quelque chose me dit que ce ne sera pas le cas. Parce que mon frère a un vrai talent pour dénicher les meilleurs. C'est un peu comme un sixième sens. S'il a jeté son dévolu sur toi alors je suis sûr qu'il a eu raison.

Dean haussa les épaules. Il ne semblait pas aussi convaincu que Castiel. Mais cela viendrait peut être un jour. Surtout si Gabriel avait effectivement vu juste.

\- Peut-être … ou peut-être qu'il trouvera tout cela réellement nul. Je dois me préparer aux deux éventualités. Et … d'une certaine manière, je pense qu'il est vraiment temps pour moi d'avoir une réponse à ce sujet. De mon confronter à ma peur et de la vaincre. Savoir est toujours mieux que de vivre dans l'ignorance. Au moins cela nous permet de nous positionner et de passer à autre chose si nécessaire.

Castiel était admiratif du courage dont faisait preuve Dean. Il avait du être pris de court par Gabriel. Acculé et sur la défensive. Et pourtant, il avait su y faire face et prendre la décision la plus difficile qui soit. Il avait fait ce choix tout en connaissant les risque qu'il comportait. Il avait eu le courage de faire face à sa peur. C'était quelque chose que peu de personnes pouvaient faire. Et que Dean accomplissait depuis toujours. Il était un exemple à suivre pour beaucoup. Même s'il n'aimait pas qu'on le lui dise.

\- Les dés sont lancés maintenant alors … peut être que tu devrais essayer de ne pas trop y penser. Sauf bien sûr si tu as changé d'avis parce qu'une nouvelle fois, je récupèrerais ton manuscrit si tu me le demandes. Mais si tu ne le veux pas alors … essaie juste de ne pas trop stressé à ce sujet. Tu ne peux plus changer les choses maintenant. Tu n'as plus les cartes en main.

Il savait que ce qu'il venait de dire était un peu trop bateau et sans doute totalement stupide. Mais il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il ne voulait pas voir Dean s'inquiéter du jugement de Gabriel pendant des jours entiers. Il ne voulait pas le regarder angoissé pour quelque chose sur laquelle il n'avait plus aucun contrôle.

\- Le problème c'est que … ce que je n'ai jamais trop dit à quoi que ce soit c'est … l'écriture est un peu plus qu'un hobby pour moi. Ca a commencé comme ça … comme un moyen de me vider la tête quand j'avais trop de choses qui la remplissaient et … que je n'avais pas vraiment quelqu'un à qui parler. Je le faisais sans réellement pensé que cela pourrait donner quelque chose un jour. Et puis j'ai fini par aimer ça et par … tenter de m'améliorer. J'ai lu et relu ce que j'avais écrit et changer certaines tournures de phrases. Certains mots. J'ai pris goût à l'écriture et c'est devenu un peu plus qu'un hobby. Ca me tient à cœur … vraiment à cœur. Pas au point d'envoyer mes manuscrits à des maisons d'édition et de tout abandonner pour me lancer dans cette carrière mais … suffisamment pour qu'un jugement négatif puisse vraiment m'atteindre.

Castiel avait deviné dès que Dean lui en avait parlé qu'écrire était plus qu'un hobby pour lui. C'était évident dans la façon qu'il avait d'en parler. Dans la petite lumière qui s'allumait dans ses yeux quand il évoquait ce sujet. Il avait choisi de ne pas lui en parler parce qu'il était évident que Dean n'était pas prêt à l'entendre. Castiel devait lui laisser le temps de l'admettre par lui-même. La venue de Gabriel avait au moins permis cela.

\- Et je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours refusé de faire lire mes écrits à qui que ce soit … même à Sam en qui j'ai pourtant entièrement confiance. Je me mettrais ma vie entre ses mains sans hésiter mais ça … ça je ne me sentais pas capable de le faire. Et j'ai toujours tenté de me convaincre que je ne le croyais pas de taille à lire quelque chose qui parlerait essentiellement de mon travail et des mauvaises rencontres que j'ai pu faire. Il est pourtant temps pour moi de me rendre à l'évidence. Je ne l'ai pas fait uniquement parce que je suis terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un dont l'opinion compte énormément pour moi puisse ne pas aimer ce que j'ai écrit.

Castiel saisit alors la main de Dean et la serra dans la sienne. Il doutait de pouvoir réconforter complètement le jeune homme par des mots. Mais il espérait ce petit geste tendre lui ferait comprendre qu'il le soutenait. Qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour toujours être là. Qu'il avait quelqu'un sur qui compter si toutefois toute cette histoire se terminait mal.

\- C'est sans doute d'idiot … je veux dire … qu'est-ce qu'une mauvaise critique dans une vie. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde. Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour vivre. Comme si c'était mon seul objectif … ma seule raison de vivre. Même si Gabriel trouvait mon manuscrit complètement nul, j'aurais toujours ma famille, mes amis, toi et … j'aurais toujours mon travail. Je sais que je suis au moins doué dans ce que je fais actuellement. Je ne perdrais rien de tout ça juste parce que j'ai eu tort de croire que je pouvais avoir un tant soit peu de talent dans ce domaine-là.

Castiel serra les dents quand il entendit Dean évoquer son métier. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait ignorer bien sûr. Il était son chauffeur et il rencontra tous ses clients. Mais il n'aimait pas pour autant que son ami en parle ainsi. Qu'il l'évoque sans laisser sois entendre qu'il pourrait un jour envisager de tout arrêter. Il commença alors à prier pour que Gabriel ne se soit pas trompé. Et qu'il parvienne à convaincre Dean de se faire publier. Cela lui permettrait enfin d'arrêter de se prostituer.

\- Désolé … je sais que tu n'aimes pas quand j'en parle et … voilà que je continue à le faire alors que je sais que ça te fait du mal. Je suis … un idiot. Et franchement, tu aurais le droit de me détester. Tu me soutiens à chaque que j'en ai besoin et je ne fais que … dire des choses qui te blessent en retour. Je ne suis définitivement pas l'ami de l'année hein ?

Castiel était touché de voir que son ami se souciait du mal qu'il pouvait lui faire en évoquant son métier devant lui. Mais il l'avait accepté quand il avait choisi de commencer cette relation avec Dean. Il ne pouvait pas jouer les surpris maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit de reprocher à Dean son choix de carrière quand il avait mis carte sur table et été honnête dès le début. Il ne devait pas se le reprocher ainsi. Il n'avait aucune raison de s'en vouloir.

\- Tu as le droit de parler de ce dont tu as envie. Je savais parfaitement dans quoi je m'engageais et … tu as toujours été honnête sur ce point. Je l'ai accepté et je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en ferais le reproche aujourd'hui. Je ne te déteste pas. Je ne suis pas en colère. Et je finirais par m'y faire tu sais. Mais en attendant, tu es libre de me parler de tout ce dont tu as envie sans avoir à craindre que cela me fasse du mal. Je te promets que ce n'est pas le cas.

Dean hocha la tête, visiblement soulagé. Il leva ensuite sa main toujours tenue par Castiel pour pouvoir déposer un baiser sur le dos de celle de son ami. Ce dernier sourit. Ils se regardèrent ensuite dans les yeux durant de longues secondes avant que Dean ne rompe le contact visuel. Il était temps pour eux de commencer leur journée. Même si Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir rester seul avec son ami durant des heures entières, il avait des obligations. Et un client qui les attendait de pied ferme.

Le jeune chauffeur relâcha donc la main de Dean puis mit le contact. Il s'engagea ensuite sur la route, son cœur battant la chamade dans sa poitrine. Il aurait que tout devienne effectivement plus facile comme il avait certifié à Dean que cela finirait par être le cas. Mais plus les jours passaient et plus la situation devenait compliquée à gérer pour lui. Il était jaloux et furieux. Pas contre Dean bien sûr. Mais contre son père qui l'avait poussé à devoir faire ces choix. Contre tous ces hommes qui l'utilisaient sans réellement se soucier de lui. Contre Ellen qui ne parvenait pas à le pousser à démissionner. Et contre lui-même pour ne pas être capable d'ignorer tout ça.

Ils roulaient depuis quelques minutes quand Dean commença à lui parler de ses clients du jour. Castiel se força à rester totalement impassible et à enregistrer les informations importantes que Dean lui donnait. Malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, il ne devait surtout pas oublier ce pour quoi il avait été engagé. Il était là pour veiller à ce que Dean puisse faire son travail sans courir le moindre risque. Il était payé pour lui permettre de continuer à exercer son métier. Il était complice de tout cela. Il en tirait profit. Il n'ignorait pas l'ironie de sa situation.

Dans un petit coin de sa tête, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comme les choses évolueraient si Gabriel avait vu juste concernant le talent de Dean. S'il lui proposait un contrat. Une issue de secours. Une porte de sortie. Il se demanda si le jeune homme serait à même de seulement l'envisager. Il se demanda enfin si une telle nouvelle pourrait tout changer entre eux. Si une fois sorti de l'univers dans lequel il évoluait, Dean serait enfin à même d'envisager une histoire sérieuse avec quelqu'un. De construire un couple. Une famille. Peut-être finirait-il par accepter l'idée mais qu'il ne songerait jamais à Castiel pour être l'heureux chanceux. Peut être cela ne ferait-il que les éloigner en fin de compte. Le jeune chauffeur ne le savait et aurait préféré ne pas y penser. Il tenta donc de chasser toutes ces idées de sa tête ou du moins de les ignorer pendant un moment. Il devait rester concentré sur son travail. Sur ce pour quoi il avait été engagée et était gracieusement payé. Il devait se montrer à tout prix professionnel. Il ne devait enfin pas oublier qu'à la fin de la journée et après son dernier client, Dean redeviendrait son ami. Qu'il était celui avec qui il passait du temps pour le plaisir. C'était mieux que tout ce que ces hommes avaient. Et tout ce qui permettait à Castiel de continuer à fonctionner sans perdre la tête pour de bon.


	26. Besoin de réconfort

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 26 de cette histoire. Et sans retard ! Un miracle !**

**Dans ce chapitre, Dean se fait de fausses idées et Castiel est une nouvelle fois là pour l'aider à comprendre certaines choses essentielles !**

**Merci pour vos messages et votre fidélité. Merci également pour votre soutien sans faille.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Faint de Linkin Park**

**Chapitre 26 : Réconfort**

_« L'amour est en ce monde bouleversé semblable à un souffle chaud, vivifiant il est notre réconfort ensoleillé, quand on a soif de tendresse un instant. »_

_Anonyme_

Dean n'avait posé que très peu de limites quand il avait commencé à travailler avec Ellen. Il n'y avait que peu de choses qu'il refusait catégoriquement de faire ou même d'envisager. Il refusait qu'on le blesse ou qu'on le marque de façon permanente. Tout ce qui avait quoi que ce soit à voir de près ou de loin avec l'urine était hors de question. Il refusait qu'on le fasse saigner ou qu'on lui fasse mal uniquement pour le plaisir de le faire souffrir.

Tout le reste était possible ou au moins envisageable. Il acceptait d'en discuter avec ses clients. D'entendre les arguments et les prendre en considération avant de rendre son verdict.

C'était ainsi qu'il avait accepté après de longues négociations de commencer à voir Éric et son petit ami Sean. Ils étaient en couple depuis de nombreuses années et rêvaient à présent de mettre un peu de piment dans leur vie sexuelle. Ils avaient immédiatement annoncé la couleur à Dean. Il était question de coucher avec lui en même temps. Le jeune prostitué savait qu'il était physiquement possible pour son corps d'accueillir deux sexes en même temps. Il l'avait vu dans des films. Mais il avait tout de même peur que cela soit douloureux ou qu'il en ressorte blessé.

Il avait accepté de prendre avec eux un premier rendez vous test. Il les laisserait tenter de le pénétrer en même temps. Et si toutefois il avait trop mal ou que cela ne lui plaisait pas, il arrêterait tout. Éric et Sean devraient alors trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour assouvir leur petit fantasme.

La première fois avait été douloureuse. Mais Dean avait été rassuré par la patience de ses deux clients. Par la douceur avec laquelle ils avaient procédé. Il avait même fini par prendre du plaisir. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Éric et Sean s'étaient toutefois assurés qu'il en retire quelque chose lui. Ils avaient martelé sa prostate tour à tour jusqu'à le faire jouir de façon particulièrement explosive.

Ils avaient ensuite proposé de le raccompagner mais Dean avait préféré décliner leur offre. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils puissent savoir où il vivait. Ils semblaient gentils et honnêtes. Mais il ne mêlait jamais vie privée et vie professionnelle.

Il les revoyait régulièrement depuis. A chaque fois, ses client s'assuraient que cela soit agréable pour lui. Qu'il jouisse avant eux. Mais quand il les quittait, il était absolument épuisé. Physiquement, il tenait à peine debout. Tout son corps était douloureux et il lui fallait le plus souvent quelques jours pour se remettre sur pieds.

D'ordinaire, il organisait son emploi du temps de sorte à ne pas avoir de rendez vous après. Il prenait même le plus souvent un jour ou deux de congé. Sean et Éric le payaient suffisamment cher pour compenser le fait qu'il ne puisse pas travailler les deux jours suivants. Il apprécier d'avoir un peu de temps pour s'occuper de l'appartement et pour voir ses amis.

Cette fois, en revanche, il n'était définitivement pas aussi enthousiaste. Car c'était la première fois que Castiel serait là pour un tel rendez-vous. La première fois qu'il verrait dans quel état cela laissait Dean. Ils ne pourraient peut être pas profiter de leur soirée ensuite. C'était pourtant l'une des rares fois où Gabriel ne serait pas là et où Dean pourrait passer la soirée chez Castiel. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en profiter. Mais après un tel rendez-vous, il doutait de pouvoir être suffisamment en forme. Il avait peur de décevoir Castiel.

Il laissa toutefois ses inquiétudes de côté par respect pour ses deux clients. La rencontre avec Castiel se passa parfaitement bien. Éric et Sean étaient de vrais amours et il était évident en les voyant qu'ils étaient incapables de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Castiel sembla rassuré et quitta la chambre rapidement.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il était avec eux, Dean apprécia ce qu'ils lui faisaient. Il n'en avait pas honte. Il avait appris à ne pas se soucier de ce que les autres pouvaient penser de ses préférences sexuelles. Mais si son corps était définitivement partant, son cœur n'était pas d'accord. Il détestait l'idée de prendre du plaisir avec un autre homme que Castiel. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à faire la part des choses. Et cela lui donnait à chaque fois le besoin de se racheter ensuite. De faire en sorte que Castiel n'y pense pas en lui changeant les idées dès qu'ils étaient seuls. Et il avait recommencé à s'inquiéter de son état une fois que tout serait terminé.

Il prit quand même son pied et ses deux clients semblèrent eux aussi satisfaits par sa « performance ». Ils le remercièrent chaleureusement avant de lui proposer une énième fois de le raccompagner chez lui. Il leur assura que Castiel était justement là pour le reconduire. Puis après avoir échangé quelques banalités avec eux, il fila sous la douche pour effacer leur odeur sur lui.

Il était épuisé. Ce n'était pas une surprise. Il l'était à chaque fois qu'il les voyait. Il laissa l'eau chaude détendre un peu ses muscles. Il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour celui entre ses fesses. Il savait parfaitement qu'il lui faudra un jour ou deux pour que tout revienne à la normale. Il espérait toutefois que cela ne soit pas trop flagrant. Il doutait que Castiel apprécie.

Il passa un peu plus de temps que d'habitude dans la douche mais finit par la quitter pour que son ami ne s'inquiète pas trop. Il se rhabilla rapidement avant de le rejoindre dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Castiel dut sentir aussitôt que quelque chose clochait puisqu'il fronça les sourcils en le voyant approcher. Il avait probablement remarqué que Dean boitait sensiblement.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda son ami.

Le jeune prostitué hocha la tête aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter. Il allait bien même s'il était épuisé. Castiel n'avait aucune raison de s'en faire pour lui.

\- Ca va oui. J'ai juste envie qu'on rentre. Éric et Sean sont gentils et franchement, j'ai de l'affection pour eux mais … j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi. Seul à seul.

Castiel accepta sa réponse. Ils rejoignirent la voiture et son ami s'engagea sur la route sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Dean devait lutter pour garder les yeux ouverts. Et être assis sur le cuir de son siège était une vraie torture. Il avait envie de bouger pour ne pas exercer trop de pression sur les zones les plus sensibles de son corps mais il était presque sûr que Castiel le remarquerait aussitôt. Il se contenta donc de serrer les dents en priant pour que personne ne les retarde sur la route.

\- Gabriel m'a assuré qu'il ne rentrerait pas de la nuit alors si tu veux rester dormir avec moi, tu peux.

Dean en avait terriblement envie. Mais il savait ce que cela signifiait. Si Castiel voulait passer la nuit entière avec lui, il avait probablement envie de faire l'amour avec lui à un moment ou à un autre. Dean en avait envie lui aussi. Mais il était réaliste. Il doutait sincèrement d'en être physiquement capable. Il était terrifié à l'idée de gâcher leur soirée. Il avait presque envie de refuser juste pour éviter à Castiel de s'en rendre compte. Il n'avait toutefois pas le cœur à lui dire « non ».

\- Sam ne m'attend pas. Je suis entièrement libre et tout à fait près à dormir avec toi.

Il vit Castiel sourire du coin de l'œil. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'état dans lequel Dean se trouvait. Et le jeune prostitué espérait pouvoir le lui cacher. Peut être parviendrait-il à donner le change si Castiel lui laisser la soirée pour se remettre. Il serait peut être d'attaque demain matin. Il l'espérait en tout cas.

\- Si tu as faim, on pourra commander quelque chose. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de cuisiner ce soir. J'ai juste envie de profiter de toi pendant quelques heures. C'est bien trop rare que mon frère ne soit pas là pour se mettre entre nous.

Dean hocha la tête. Gabriel était effectivement rarement absent. Et Dean ne pouvait pas chasser Sam de chez eux. Ils n'avaient donc que très peu souvent l'opportunité de passer toute une nuit ensemble. Castiel semblait déterminé à en profiter au maximum. En temps normal, le jeune prostitué aurait eu la même envie. Mais cette fois, il voulait juste dormir. Il avait les yeux qui se fermaient tout seul et des courbatures qu'il avait des difficultés à ignorer.

Il se tourna doucement sur le côté le plus discrètement que possible tout en gardant un œil sur Castiel pour s'assurer qu'il ne remarquait rien. Il fut soulagé de voir qu'il semblait entièrement concentré sur la route. Dean soupira doucement quand la pression sur ses fesses s'atténua. Il appuya ensuite sa temps contre la fenêtre et s'autorisa à fermer les yeux une seconde.

Quand il les rouvrit, ils étaient garés en bas de chez Castiel. Dean se redressa avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son ami.

\- TU es sûr que ça va ? Si tu es trop fatigué, je peux te raccompagner chez toi ou … enfin, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de monter.

Comme toujours, Castiel se souciait avant tout de son bien être avant de s'intéresser à ce dont lui pouvait avoir envie. Cela le confortait dans sa décision de ne surtout pas lui dire « non ». Il voulait lui faire plaisir. Peu importait qu'il soit épuisé, Castiel méritait qu'il se soucier de lui avant tout. Il savait exactement par quoi il le faisait passer en raison de son travail. Il refusait de le laisser déborder sur leur vie privée.

\- Bien sûr que je suis sûr. Tu sais que je ne me force jamais à faire quelque chose que je n'ai pas envie de faire.

Castiel hocha alors la tête, visiblement convaincu. Il sortit de la voiture sans ajouter un mot. Dean en fit de même puis le suivit jusqu'à son appartement. Dean quitta sa veste dès qu'ils furent entrés puis se dirigea aussitôt dans le salon, Castiel sur les talons.

\- Je peux te faire couler un bain si tu en as envie. Gabriel a choisi cet appartement justement parce qu'il voulait une baignoire.

L'idée était effectivement particulièrement plaisante. Mais Dean ne cessait de penser à ce qu'il avait ait quelques minutes plus tôt. Au plaisir qu'il avait pris avec deux hommes qui n'étaient pas Castiel. Il se sentait brusquement coupable d'avoir pu jouir sans être avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il avait envie de se faire pardonner. Peu importait que Castiel ne lui ait pas fait le moindre reproche. Cela ne changeait rien à ce qu'il ressentait.

Il en oublia les douleurs dans ses fesses et la fatigue qu'il ressentait toujours. Il en oublia son état. Castiel était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux pour le moment. Il s'approcha donc de lui et sans perdre une seconde, l'embrassa sur la bouche.

Le jeune chauffeur sembla surpris par son initiative. Il ne protesta toutefois pas et lui rendit son baiser sans perdre une seconde. Il passa ses bras dans le dos de Dean avant de glisser une main sous son tee shirt.

Il remonta ses doigts le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de les faire descendre à nouveau jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon. Dean savait parfaitement où cela allait les mener. Il aurait probablement du y mettre un terme maintenant. Proposer à Castiel une fellation pour se faire pardonner sans avoir à exposer l'état dans lequel il se trouvait.

Mais comme à chaque fois que Castiel l'embrassait, il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir avec lucidité ou à se montrer raisonnable. Il était comme envouté par l'homme qu'il aimait. Par celui pour qui il était prêt à ignorer son état. Il aurait tout sacrifié pour son ami. Même la longue nuit de sommeil dont il avait clairement besoin.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand Castiel déboutonna son pantalon pour glisser sa main sous sa ceinture. Il avait encore une chance de l'arrêter mais il n'en avait pas envie. Même épuisé, il commença à avoir envie que son ami lui fasse l'amour. Seul Castiel était capable de lui faire oublier ce qu''il avait fait dans la journée. Ce qu'il acceptait qu'on lui fasse contre une grosse somme d'argent.

Il ne protesta pas. Pas même quand Castiel glissa ses doigts sous le tissu de son boxer puis entre ses fesses. Il mit fin à leur baiser pour enfouir son visage dans le cou de son ami et jurer entre ses dents quand il sentit son indexe presser contre le muscle entre ses fesses. C'était douloureux. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Mais il voulait croire qu'en se concentrant sur l'odeur et la proximité de l'homme qu'il aimait, il serait capable de l'ignorer.

Ca aurait peut être le cas. Mais pour Castiel, c'était différent. Il avait à peine pressé un doigt contre Dean qu'il le retirait aussitôt. Il sortit sa main de son pantalon et recula de sorte à pouvoir regarder le jeune prostitué dans les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que … commença t-il.

Dean ne pouvait pas lui mentir. Il se racla la gorge et choisit de se montrer totalement honnête avec Castiel.

\- Tu as sans doute remarqué qu'il n''y avait pas un mais deux clients lors de mon dernier rendez-vous. Éric et Sean sont en couple et leur truc c'est de me partager … ils aiment l'idée de me prendre en même temps. C'est …

\- Dean, ce n'est pas … ça pourrait être dangereux. Ils pourraient te blesser.

\- Pas avec une préparation suffisante. Et je te promets qu'ils font en sorte que je sois aussi prêt que possible. Mais ensuite, c'est … il me faut juste quelques heures pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Je suis désolé. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être vraiment agréable pour toi … et je …

Castiel lui colla la main contre la bouche pour le faire taire. Dean fut trop surpris par son geste pour protester.

\- Dean, je ne suis pas en colère et je ne suis pas déçu ne pas pouvoir te faire l'amour ce soir. Je ne t'ai pas fait venir ici uniquement pour coucher avec toi. Je suis en revanche inquiet que tu puisses être blessé. Mais si tu me promets que ce n'est pas le cas alors tout va bien.

Dean pouvait sentir que Castiel était sincère. Mais si lui n'était pas en colère, le jeune prostitué était en revanche furieux contre lui-même. Il aurait du refuser de voir Éric et Sean un jour où il prévoyait de passer du temps avec Castiel.

\- Peut être que d'ici une heure ou deux … ou … je pourrais m'occuper de toi différemment. Ce n'est pas pareil mais c'est mieux que rien non ?

Castiel secoua la tête en posant ses mains sur les joues de Dean. Il déposa ensuite un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de venir coller son front contre celui du jeune prostitué. dé

\- Je te l'ai dit … je n'ai pas besoin de sexe pour passer un bon moment avec toi. Et je pense que tu n'es clairement pas en état de l'envisager. On va donc se faire couler un bain et s'y relaxer ensemble. Ensuite, on commandera quelque chose à manger et on ira se coucher. D'accord ?

Cela ressemblait clairement à une soirée idéale pour Dean. Surtout dans son état. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Castiel finirait par être déçu. Qu'il attendait plus du jeune prostitué.

\- Je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'un bon bain chaud mais … je pourrais comprendre que tu sois déçu. On ne se voit déjà pas suffisamment souvent et on a une chance de pouvoir être ensemble sans ton frère pour nous gêner … c'est une des rares nuits qu'on pourra partager de bout en bout … j'aurais juste … j'aurais aimé que cela se passe autrement et même si tu me dis le contraire, je sais que toi aussi.

Castiel recula son visage et sourit au jeune prostitué.

\- Est-ce que j'aurais préféré que tu n'aies pas à … faire ce que tu as fait ? Bien sûr que oui. Ce n'est pas un secret et je ne vais pas te mentir sur ce point. Mais je ne suis pas déçu pour autant. Je ne suis pas triste. Je me fiche de ce qu'on fera ensemble du moment qu'on est ensemble justement. C'est la seule chose que j'attends de toi … que tu m'accordes un peu de ton temps. Et c'est exactement ce que tu as fait ce soir. Alors arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien. Tout va bien. C'est aussi ce qui me différencie de tous ces hommes que tu vois la journée. Je ne m'intéresse pas à toi que pour le sexe. Et je peux très bien profiter de ma soirée sans qu'elle se termine de cette manière.

Dean avait vraiment envie de le croire. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi Castiel tiendrait ces propos s'il ne le pensait pas. Il avait vraiment de la chance. Son ami était parfait. Il était tout ce dont Dean avait besoin. ET cela le poussait à l'aimer un peu plus encore. Il ne savait même pas comment c'était possible tant il avait déjà l'impressionner de l'aimer comme un fou.

Castiel recula finalement et lui saisit la main. Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il le conduisit jusque dans la salle de bains. Il ne relâcha sa main que pour faire couler l'eau dans la baignoire. Dean resta planté comme un idiot au milieu de la pièce à le regarder faire.

\- Je suis sans aucun doute l'homme le plus chanceux qui soit. Tu es … tu es parfait et merci, souffla t-il.

Castiel sourit en vérifiant l'eau dans la baignoire. Il essuya ensuite sa main sur la jambe de son pantalon avant de faire face au jeune prostitué à nouveau.

\- Et moi au contraire, j'estime être le plus chanceux mais je sais que tu ne vas pas être d'accord. Je sais que tu vas protester. Alors ne perdons pas de temps à débattre de ce point inutilement d'accord ?

Dean n'avait de toute façon pas la force de protester. Il hocha la tête puis laissa Castiel lui retirer son tee shirt. Il eut un peu honte quand son ami commença à lui retirer son pantalon. Il n'avait pas pour habitude de ressentir quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Peu importait dans quel état il quittait ses rendez-vous. Il assumait pleinement ce qu'il faisait. Mais c'était différent quand le regard qui se posait sur lui était celui de Castiel. Son avis comptait plus que celui de n'importe qui d'autre. Dean ne voulait surtout pas le décevoir. Il déglutit avec peine alors que Castiel lui retira son boxer et ses chaussettes. Une fois nu, il eut une furieuse envie de se couvrir à nouveau. Mais Castiel faisait comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Il se déshabilla à son tour sans parler avant de reprendre la main de Dean dans la sienne.

\- Tout va bien, assura t-il à nouveau.

Le jeune prostitué sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il n'avait pas l'habitude que ses partenaires se montrent aussi tendres et attentifs avec lui. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'une relation avant tout sexuelle pouvait également comporter des moments de tendresse comme celui-ci. Il était ému par ce que Castiel faisait pour lui.

Il se laissa guider jusqu'à la baignoire puis regarda son ami s'y installer. Il enjamba le rebord après quelques secondes et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer quand cela tira sur le muscle entre ses fesses. Une nouvelle fois, Castiel fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué et l'aida à s'installer entre ses jambes, son dos collé contre son torse. Dean lui prit alors les bras pour les passer autour de sa taille avant de les joindre au niveau de son ventre. Il était bien ainsi. Il se sentait en sécurité. Il se sentait aimé et choyé. Il n'était pas sûr de le mériter mais il préférait ne pas trop se poser la question. Il voulait avant tout en profiter au maximum.

Il sentit Castiel déposer un baiser à l'arrière de son crâne et il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas s'endormir. Son ami avait peut être accepté de ne pas coucher avec lui mais il avait très clairement dit qu'il voulait passer du temp avec lui. Dean devait absolument rester éveillé pour le lui donner. Il méritait au moins ça.

\- C'est agréable, murmura t-il sans réellement le vouloir.

\- C'est parfait, répliqua Castiel derrière lui.

Dean sourit à son tour. Il devait reconnaître qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi bien dans sa vie depuis très longtemps. Et il le devait uniquement à l'homme extraordinaire qui se tenait derrière lui. Celui qu'il aimait de tout son cœur et qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir dans sa vie.

* * *

Castiel devait faire des efforts conséquents pour ne pas être trop jaloux. Il parvenait à ignorer ce sentiment la majeure partie du temps. Il faisait comme si le Dean qu'il conduisait d'un hôtel à un autre n'était pas celui dont il était follement amoureux. Qu'il n'était qu'un collègue de travail et qu'il se fichait pas mal de le voir coucher avec d'autres hommes. Il évitait de trop le regarder ou de le toucher pour que cette illusion ne disparaisse pas. Il voulait dissocier sa vie privée de sa vie personnelle comme Dean semblait savoir le faire à merveille. Il s'était accordé trois semaines pour parvenir à ne plus être jaloux du tout. Si toutefois il échouait et continuait à être malheureux, il abandonnerait son travail. Il refusait de renoncer à ce qu'il y avait entre Dean et lui. Peu importait qu'il ne touche plus la somme confortable qu'Ellen lui versait. Il pouvait trouver l'argent ailleurs. Mais quelqu'un comme Dean était irremplaçable.

Il était paradoxalement plus difficile d'ignorer sa jalousie quand Dean rencontrait un client qui semblait sympathique et attentif à lui. Castiel n'avait pas peur de tous ceux qui ne voyaient le jeune prostitué comme un corps à utiliser. Ils ne représentaient pas la moindre concurrence pour lui. Dean ne les choisirait jamais eux plutôt que lui.

Mais quand il était face à un client qui avait tout pour lui, il avait peur. Peur que Dean tombe amoureux de lui. Qu'il renonce à Castiel pour quelqu'un qui avait plus d'argent à lui offrir. C'était sans doute injuste envers le jeune homme que de le croire aussi vénal mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Et ce fut le cas quand Castiel rencontra Éric et Sean. Ils avaient tout pour eux. Ils étaient séduisants, gentils, drôles et comprenaient parfaitement pourquoi Castiel était là. Ils semblaient apprécier Dean. Ils le regardaient avec envie, désir et une certaine forme d'affection qui terrifiait le jeune chauffeur.

Il ne pouvait toutefois pas annuler le rendez vous juste parce qu'il était jaloux. Il était évident que Sean et Éric ne représentaient aucune menace pour Dean. Castiel n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que de les laisser après quelques secondes.

L'attente fut interminable. Il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce qui était en train de se passer. Pourquoi ils étaient deux. Si c'était comme Mike et que l'un des deux hommes aimaient qu'on le regarde quand l'autre prenait son pied en les regardant. Il imaginait tous les scénarios dans sa tête et c'était sans doute pire encore que de savoir.

Dean finit heureusement par revenir à l'heure. Castiel remarqua aussitôt qu'il semblait fatigué. C'était le dernier rendez vous de la journée et il en ressortait visiblement épuisé. Castiel était plus curieux encore. Mais il ne posa aucune question. Il se contenta de demander à son ami s'l allait bien et après avoir obtenu un réponse positive mais un peu forcée, il n'insista pas.

Gabriel n'était pas chez eux ce soir et Castiel avait très envie de passer la soirée avec Dean. Il se fichait pas mal de ce qu'ils feraient. Il n'était pas nécessairement en quête de sexe. Il voulait juste passer quelques heures avec Dean. Même si c'était deux heures occupées à le regarder dormir. Cela lui suffirait amplement du moment qu'il dormait dans ses bras et dans son lit.

Il proposa donc à Dean de l'accompagner chez lui. Le jeune homme accepta avec un enthousiasme que Castiel savait sincère. Il le surveilla du coin de l'œil durant leur trajet de voiture et fut soulagé de voir Dean somnoler un moment. Il avait clairement besoin de repos. Castiel allait s'assurer qu'il en aurait. Il veillerait sur lui et ferait en sorte que Dean ne fasse rien d'un tant soit peu contraignant. Il commença même à avoir une idée. Il pourrait suggérer au jeune prostitué de prendre un long bain avec lui. L'eau détendrait ses muscles et l'aiderait à se sentir mieux. Castiel aurait, de surcroît, l'occasion de le partager avec lui et de le serrer dans ses bras. C'était gagnant – gagnant.

Ils avaient à peine franchi la porte que Dean, qui semblait déterminé à ne pas laisser sa fatigue l'emporter, l'embrassa passionnément. Castiel savait bien que le laisser faire revenait à l'encourager à aller plus loin. Cela allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il avait décidé. De l'idée qu'il s'était faite de la soirée idéale. Mais comme à chaque fois que le jeune prostitué l'embrassait, il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir clairement. Toute sa lucidité et sa raison s'envolaient pour ne laisser place au désir qu'il ressentait constamment pour Dean.

Il n'avait que trop rarement la force de résister. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait conduit à accepter les avances du jeune homme au départ. Et peut-être sa jalousie maladive n'aidait-elle pas. Il ressentait le besoin quasi animal de se prouver à lui-même que Dean lui appartenait. Qu'il était celui que le jeune homme avait choisi pour passer son temps libre. Que tous les autres hommes ne comptaient pas à ses yeux. Pas même ceux qui avaient pourtant tout pour le séduire comme Sean, Éric et Brian. Dean ne voulait pas d'eux. C'était Castiel qu'il embrassait volontairement. Castiel à qui il avait parlé de son passé et de sa famille. Dans les bras de Castiel qu'il s'endormait avec un sourire aux lèvres. C'était parce qu'il voulait que cela soit rétabli après que Dean ait passé deux heures avec deux autres hommes charmants qu'il se laissa embrasser puis glissa ses mains sous le tee shirt du jeune homme.

Et comme à chaque fois, son désir l'envahit complètement et rapidement, il déboutonna le pantalon de son ami pour pouvoir glisser une main dans son boxer. Il aurait du mettre un terme aux assauts de son ami. Il aurait du sentir qu'il n'était définitivement pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit avec lui. Mais son cerveau semblait s'être mis en veille pour le moment.

Il revint heureusement à la raison quand l'un de ses doigts pressa contre le muscle entre les fesses du jeune homme. Ce qu'il sentit fut comme un électrochoc.

Car même si Dean avait couché avec un homme une petite heure plus tôt, cela n'expliquait pas l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Cela n'expliquait pas que le muscle contre le doigt de Castiel soit aussi distendu. C'était probablement douloureux. Et pendant une seconde, il imagina le pire.

Il s'arrêta immédiatement, sa peur effaçant son désir. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu mettre Dean dans cet état mais il comptait bien le lui demander. La réponse qu'il obtint lui glaça le sang.

Il avait déjà vu des films pornos. Même s'il n'était pas fan, il restait un homme qui avait des besoins. Il avait vu des acteurs accueillir deux sexes en eux à la fois. Il s'était toujours demandé comment c'était physiquement possible. Comment cela ne pouvait pas avoir des conséquences dramatiques. Il avait fini par croire que c'était truqué d'une manière ou d'une autre. Qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'effets spéciaux destinés à exciter les plus malsains des spectateurs.

Mais de toute évidence, il avait eu tort. Car c'était exactement ce que Dean avait subi durant son rendez-vous. Cela expliquait son état de fatigue et la façon qu'il avait de se tortiller sur le siège de la voiture en quête d'une position un peu plus confortable.

Castiel renonça aussitôt à coucher avec lui. Il ne prendrait certainement pas le risque de le blesser. Il le lui expliqua calmement avant de lui proposer de prendre un vain pour se détendre. Dean ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter là. Ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'il en avait envie. Il était évident qu'il cherchait à se faire pardonner de ne pas être en état. Ce qui était stupide. Castiel n'était certainement pas en colère contre lui.

Il refusait en revanche d'être comme ces autres hommes qui ne se souciaient que de leur propre plaisir et ne prêtaient pas attention une seule seconde à celui de Dean. Ce dont ce dernier avait besoin était de repos. De tendresse et de quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Castiel voulait être cet homme. Il en avait besoin. Il voulait savoir qu'il pouvait apporter à son ami quelque chose qu'aucun autre homme n'avait tenté de lui donner avant lui. Il voulait être différent. Être meilleur.

Il parvint donc à convaincre le jeune homme de suivre son plan puis fit couler l'eau dans la baignoire avant de s'y installer. Il remarqua la grimace de douleur sur le visage du jeune homme quand il enjamba le rebord pour le rejoindre. Il dut se retenir de lui demander une nouvelle fois s'il allait bien. Il se contenta de l'aider à s'installer entre ses jambes puis de refermer ses bras autour de sa taille pour le serrer contre lui autant que possible.

Dean semblait confortable et parfaitement à l'aise à nouveau. Il confia même à Castiel qu'il se savait chanceux. Ce à quoi le jeune chauffeur s'empressa de répondre qu'il estimait être le plus chanceux des deux. Mais parce qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais à se mettre d'accord sur ce point, il était inutile d'en discuter.

C'était absolument parfait. C'était tout ce que Castiel voulait. Le sexe était génial bien sûr. Il ne nierait jamais avoir constamment envie de faire l'amour à Dean. Mais passer du temps avec lui ainsi était presque aussi agréable. Il se sentait important. Il aimait l'idée de procurer du bien être à Dean et pas seulement en lui faisant l'amour. Cela le rendait un peu plus indispensable encore pour le jeune home. Et cela l'aidait à se faire sa place dans sa vie.

Ils restèrent silencieux durant quelques minutes avant que Dean ne reprenne la parole à nouveau.

\- Tu avais raison tu sais. Un bain était exactement la chose dont j'avais besoin. L'eau peut faire des miracles. Et si tu me laisses quelques minutes pour me détendre complètement, je pense que je pourrais peut être … te remercier de veiller aussi bien sur moi de la meilleure manière qui soit.

Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme insistait ainsi. Il n'avait aucune raison de le faire. Il était bien plus que la personne avec qui il couchait. Il était son ami. Et l'aider à reprendre des forces était quelque chose qu'il faisait naturellement. Il ne s'attendait pas à être remercié ou récompensé pour ses efforts. Parce qu'il y prenait autant de plaisir que Dean.

\- C'est gentil de le proposer mais ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai envie ce soir.

\- Tu es en train de me dire que tu ne veux pas de moi ? Je … je dois reconnaître que c'est une première.

\- Ne sois pas idiot Dean. Bien sûr que j'ai envie de toi. J'ai toujours envie de toi. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça. J'aime tout autant prendre soin de toi que de coucher avec toi. Et ce soir j'ai avant tout envie de veiller à ce que tu ailles bien. Si tu veux me remercier alors détends toi et laisse moi m'occuper de toi pendant quelques heures d'accord ?

Il espérait qu'en le présentait comme quelque chose dont il avait besoin, Dean serait plus enclin à accepter. Il faisait toujours en sorte d'apporter à ses proches ce dont il avait envie. Il était même prêt à sacrifier ses propres attentes et ses propres désirs pour y parvenir.

\- Prendre un bain avec moi te suffit ? Tu … tu veux dire que tu … tu n'as pas envie de profiter d'une des rares soirées qu'on peut passer ensemble ?

Dean ne comprenait décidément pas ce qu'il tentait de lui dire. Castiel aurait aimé que cela soit plus facile. Mais il ne comptait pas cesser de lui expliquer pour autant.

\- Non, je ne veux pas profiter de toi. Tu es épuisé et tu n'es clairement pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit de trop physique pour le moment. Et franchement … même si cela semble t'étonner, je suis parfaitement capable d'apprécier une soirée avec toi sans avoir nécessairement besoin qu'on couche ensemble. On était amis avant d'être amant. Alors ce soir, j'ai envie de me comporter en ami avant tout. Et tu as intérêt à me laisser faire si tu ne veux pas m'énerver.

Il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase sur le ton de la plaisanterie pour faire comprendre au jeune homme qu'il n'était pas en colère. Et que même son refus ne suffirait pas à l'énerver. Dean tourna doucement le visage dans sa direction et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu es vraiment un homme étrange tu sais … je ne crois pas avoir un jour dans ma vie rencontré quelqu'un comme toi.

\- Peut être n'as-tu simplement pas rencontré les bonnes personnes alors. Parce que je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas un cas unique.

Dean ne semblait pas convaincu. Ce n'était pas surprenant quand on connaissait un peu son passé. Quand il travaillait encore dans la rue, il n'avait eu à faire qu'à des hommes malintentionnés et qui ne lui montraient aucun respect. Avec Ellen, il ne risquait plus grand-chose mais si les hommes qu'il voyait avaient plus d'argent, ils n'en étaient pas moins intéressés par une seule chose. Castiel était content d'être le premier à lui porter un intérêt autre.

\- A vrai dire, je me fiche pas mal des autres. Alors bien sûr, tant mieux si le monde n'est pas peuplé que d'abrutis. C'est une bonne nouvelle pour toutes les femmes et les gays en quête d'amour. Mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est toi qui m'intéresses. Tu es … tu es un peu comme un mystère que j'ai du mal à percer. Il m'arrive de ne pas vraiment comprendre comme tu fonctionnes.

Castiel sourit, touché par ce qu'il entendait. Il savait que cela ne signifiait sans doute pas ce qu'il aurait voulu que cela signifie mais c'était déjà une bonne chose. Dean s'intéressait à lui. Il n'était pas seulement intéressé par le sexe.

\- Je serais ravi de t'aider à percer ce mystère. Mais pas ce soir. Ce dont tu as besoin ce soir, c'est de te reposer et de reprendre des forces. Je ne sais même pas comment tu peux tenir debout après … après ce que tu as fait.

Il avait failli remplacer le dernier mot par « ce que tu as subi ». Il était toutefois sûr que Dean le l'aurait pas apprécié. Il ne voulait pas être traité en victime.

\- Tout est question d'habitude tu sais. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles m'entendre entrer dans les détails mais tu serais surprise de voir ce que le corps humain est capable de supporter quand on prend le temps de le préparer convenablement.

\- C'est … je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que tes clients aient pris la peine de te préparer. Je suis juste … j'ai toujours pensé que ce n'était pas physiquement possible. Que ce qu'on voyait dans les films n'était rien de plus que des effets spéciaux.

Dean détourna le regard. Castiel ne savait pas s'il cherchait à fuir son regard avant de répondre ou si la position était juste inconfortable. Il ne posa pas la question.

\- Tout d'abord, permets moi de te dire que je suis surpris d'apprendre que tu aies pu voir cela dans un film … parce que franchement, je ne savais pas amateur de ce genre de choses. Et ensuite, non … rien n'est truqué. Je ne sais pas si tous les hommes et toutes les femmes en sont physiquement capables ou si pour certains, cela restera toujours impossible mais en ce qui me concerne, c'est … avec la préparation nécessaire et un peu de délicatesse de la part de mes partenaires, ça fonctionne. C'est douloureux au début bien sûr. Mais ça peut être agréable au final si tout se passe bien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je ferais souvent mais … ce n'est pas non plus que je refuserais de faire un jour.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se tendre sensiblement en entendant Dean lui dire que c'était un peu douloureux. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que son ami puisse souffrir d'une manière ou d'une autre.

\- Je sais à quoi tu penses Cas mais je peux te promettre que j'aurais tout arrêter si toutefois la douleur avait été insurmontable. Je ne suis pas complètement masochiste. Et … je peux aussi te garantir qu'Éric et Sean sont des gens bien. Ils sont … toujours délicats avec moi. Ils s'assurent à chaque fois que je retire quelque chose de ce qui m'arrive. Ils sont … touchants et … ce n'est pas une torture de passer deux heures avec eux. Même si j'en ressors épuisé à chaque fois.

Castiel n'aimait pas l'idée que Dean puisse apprécier ses clients d'une quelconque manière que ce soit. Il ne voulait surtout pas que l'un d'entre eux puissent un jour devenir plus qu'un client.

\- Est-ce que l'un des deux te … est-ce que tu pourrais …

\- Envisager quoi que ce soit de plus avec l'un des deux ? le coupa Dean qui semblait lire dans ses pensées.

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Non. Je les aime bien mais je ne suis pas amoureux d'eux. Et même si c'était le cas, je peux te promettre que ça ne mènerait à rien. Ils sont en couple depuis une éternité et ils sont très amoureux l'un de l'autre. Personne ne pourrait les séparer. Pas même moi.

Castiel fut aussitôt soulagé. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Sean et Éric ne représentaient pas une menace pour lui. Cela faisait deux adversaires en moins.

\- Mais … je n'ai pas très envie de parler d'eux, de mes autres clients ou de mon travail pour le moment. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi et … tu as raison. Tu es différent d'eux. Et le temps qu'on passe ensemble n'a rien à voir avec le temps que je peux passer avec eux. Ils n'ont pas leur place ici avec nous. Je veux juste profiter d'être seul avec toi.

Dean venait de tenir les propos que Castiel rêvait de l'entendre prononcer. Une nouvelle fois, c'était presque comme si le jeune homme avait pu lire dans son esprit. Il avait su quoi dire et quand cesser de parler d'un sujet qui continuait à le blesser. Plus les jours avançaient et plus leur relation fonctionnait bien. Ils se connaissaient parfaitement à présent. Ils anticipaient les besoins de l'autre. Castiel rêvait de voir cette relation s'approfondir un peu plus encore et s'épanouir jusqu'à pouvoir dire qu'il formait un vrai couple avec Dean. Il aurait voulu que cela se fasse naturellement. Mais il ne croyait pas aux miracles.

\- Tu as raison. Je n'aurais pas du … il m'arrive d'être trop curieux. Je n'aurais pas du aborder le sujet.

\- Cas, tu as le droit d'être curieux. Et je sais que tu ne me poses pas ce genre de questions juste par plaisir malsain. Je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi. Je t'en suis reconnaissant. Et si toutefois tu veux en savoir plus, tu peux m'interroger autant que tu le souhaites mais … pas ce soir. Pas quand je suis parfaitement bien dans ce bain et dans tes bras. Ce soir, je veux oublier que le monde extérieur existe et je crois que tu es la personne idéale pour m'aider.

Comment Castiel pouvait-il dire non à ça ? Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir la gorge nouée et les larmes aux yeux face à de tels propos ? Il était touché et bouleversé par la confiance que Dean lui témoignait. Par la sincérité évident dont il faisait preuve. Pas sa façon de s'ouvrir à lui sans avoir peur d'être jugé ou moqué. Dean avait parcouru beaucoup de chemin depuis leur rencontre. Et Castiel était plus amoureux encore de lui quand il le constatait.

Il ne laissa toutefois pas son émotion le submerger. Il se contenta de déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de Dean et de fermer les yeux. Il avait lui aussi envie de profiter du moment. De savourer la chance qu'il avait. Les progrès qu'ils avaient fait ensemble. Rien ne lu garantissait que tout ne prendrait pas fin du jour au lendemain. Que Dean ne rencontrerait pas quelqu'un dont il tomberait amoureux. Qu'il ne finirait pas par se lasser de ne passer son temps libre qu'avec Castiel. Mais il était inutile d'y penser pour le moment. Inutile de s'inquiéter de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait de toute façon pas maitriser. Il devait faire tout son possible pour apporter à Dean ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin. D'être l'homme qu'il lui fallait. Celui qui continuerait à lui prouver jour après jour qu'il avait tort de ne pas vouloir s'engager. De ne pas vouloir construire quelque chose. Et il devait savourer chaque seconde. Chaque minute. Comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière.


	27. Pris sur le fait

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 27. Ellen entre en scène. Elle sait pour nos deux héros. Comment va t-elle prendre la nouvelle ?**

**Merci pour vos messages. J'ai manqué de temps pour vous répondre mais promis. Maintenant, je prendrais le temps de le faire. Car ils sont ma motivation. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. **

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Don't go breaking my heart d'Elton John**

**Chapitre 27 : Pris sur le fait**

_« Vérité révélée contre vérité argumentée, le débat est l'un des plus difficiles qui soit, précisément parce que la révélation exclut en principe l'idée même de débat. »_

_Mireille Delmas-Marty_

Comme à chaque fois que tout allait parfaitement bien dans la vie Dean, un grain de sable venait se perdre dans la machine et entrainait avec lui tout une série de catastrophes en chaîne. Il avait vécu à de nombreuses reprises par le passé. Et s'il savait que cela n'arrivait pas qu'à lui, il avait parfois l'impression d'être maudit.

Il n'avait jamais connu de longue période de bonheur absolu sans que quelque chose ou quelqu'un ne vienne l'interrompre. Il avait eu une enfance heureuse et l'arrivée d'un petit frère qu'il aimait déjà comme un fou avant même de le connaître. Et sa mère était tombée malade. Après des années à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool, son père avait enfin décidé de reprendre le dessus et d'être présent dans la vie de ses fils. Puis il était mort dans un accident de voiture. Dean pensait avoir trouvé un travail – dans la rue certes mais qui lui rapportait beaucoup – et Ellen l'avait découvert. Il se sentait à l'aise dans son nouveau travail avec Ellen et Alastair venait tout gâcher. Puis, enfin, alors que Castiel et lui s'entendaient à merveille et que leur relation continuait de s'épanouir, comblant Dean de bonheur, Ellen les convoquait tous les deux sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place au débat.

Dean la connaissait depuis toujours. Elle avait été une figure maternelle pour lui et une amie quand il en avait besoin. Elle lui avait offert un travail plus sûr que celui qu'il exerçait dans la rue. Elle avait toujours été là pour lui et il l'aimait de tout son cœur. Il savait anticiper ses réactions au ton qu'elle employait quand elle lui parlait. Il pouvait presque lire dans sa tête. Et quand elle l'appela pour exiger de lui et de Castiel qu'ils viennent la voir dans son bureau au plus vite, il sut aussitôt que ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Ce n'était pas juste pour faire un point avec eux sur leur collaboration. Elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle à leur annoncer. Ou des reproches à leur faire. Dans tous les cas, elle semblait furieuse.

Dean ne pouvait toutefois pas refuser. Même si Ellen avait fait partie de sa vie avant, elle restait sa patronne. Elle pouvait parfaitement le renvoyer. Elle se priverait une de ses principales sources de revenus mais elle avait suffisamment bien gagné sa vie jusque-là pour ne pas s'en soucier.

Il devait aller la voir et affronter ce qu'elle avait à leur dire. Même si cela risquait de ne pas être très agréable. Il avait beau être adulte à présent, il continuait à redouter Ellen comme lorsqu'il était encore adolescent. Il savait exactement ce dont elle était capable. Il savait combien elle pouvait être impressionnante quand elle s'énervait. Et il s'était toujours promis de ne pas la mettre en colère. De toute évidence, il avait du échouer cette fois.

Quand il annonça la nouvelle à Castiel, son ami eut la même réaction que lui. Il ne connaissait pas Ellen depuis longtemps mais il était lui aussi convaincu que cette convocation n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Ils n'avaient aucune idée l'un comme l'autre de ce qui les attendait mais ils étaient stressés.

Dean aurait pu trouver drôle que deux hommes adultes et suffisamment forts pour se défendre puissent être ainsi aussi terrifiés face à une femme d'à peine un mètre soixante et qui était de vingt ans leur aînée. Ellen n'était peut être pas impressionnante physiquement parlant mais il émanait quelque chose d'elle qui imposait le respect. Elle ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Elle n'avait peur de personne. Et si Dean admirait ça la majeure partie du temps, ce n'était clairement pas une bonne chose cette fois.

Ils avaient toutefois au moins l'avantage d'être deux contre elle seule. S'ils faisaient front commun, Dean voulait croire que rien ne pouvait réellement les atteindre. Ils allaient juste devoir se serrer les coudes. Se soutenir mutuellement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle nous réserve mais je sais que si on y fait face ensemble, ça ira. On ne doit pas la laisser nous déstabiliser ou nous monter l'un contre l'autre … parce qu'elle en est capable. Crois-moi. Je l'ai déjà vu faire.

Castiel hocha la tête en déglutissant avec peine. Dean pouvait sentir la peur qui émanait de lui. Il aurait aimé savoir comment le rassurer. Mais il était lui aussi angoissé et rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

\- Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, sache que je serais de ton côté … je me fiche de ce qu'elle peut avoir à nous dire … à nous annoncer ou à nous rapprocher. Je suis avec toi et … j'espère que …

\- Je suis de ton côté aussi Dean.

Le jeune prostitué fut aussitôt rassuré. Avec le soutien de l'homme qu'il aimait, il se sentait indestructible. Il était presque prêt à encaisser les coups qu'Ellen allait certainement lui porter. Ils seraient douloureux sans doute. Mais il saurait se relever du moment que Castiel était là pour lui tendre la main et l'aider.

Ils firent le reste du chemin ensemble. Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer tous les pires scénarios dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal ces derniers temps. Il ne s'était pas mis en danger. Il n'avait froissé personne. Il y avait bien eu l'incident avec Mike mais cela faisait un moment maintenant. Si son client avait du se plaindre, il l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. C'était forcément autre chose. Il avait beau se creuser la tête. Il ne trouvait pas.

Il serra la main de Castiel dans la sienne pendant quelques secondes quand ils furent finalement arrivés en bas de l'immeuble où se trouvait le bureau d'Ellen. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, se força à lui sourire puis hocha la tête.

Ils sortirent de la voiture en même temps et firent le chemin jusqu'au bon étage côte à côte. Kevin les accueillit avec un sourire qui laissait à penser qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce qui était en train de se passer. Dean le salua avant de frapper à la porte du bureau d'Ellen, son cœur battant trop vite et trop fort dans sa poitrine.

Sa patronne ouvrit après quelques secondes. Et quand Dean posa les yeux sur elle, il sut aussitôt qu'ils allaient réellement passer un sal quart d'heure. Ellen était absolument furieuse. Et c'était clairement dirigé contre eux.

Elle ne dit rien et leur fit signe d'entrer. Dean précéda Castiel et s'installa sur la chaise devant le bureau de sa patronne. Son ami prit place à côté de lui presque aussitôt.

Ellen ne rompit le silence que lorsqu'elle fut installée en face d'eux, les mains jointes sur son bureau et les yeux rivés dans ceux de Dean. Elle allait commencer par lui. Le jeune prostitué déglutit avec peine et se prépara mentalement à recevoir une leçon.

\- Je ne vais pas vous faire perdre de temps à tourner autour du pot pendant de longues minutes. Je vais aller droit au but.

\- Tu sais, le plus souvent, les gens un tant soit peu poli commence par saluer ceux qu'ils reçoivent avant de les attaquer comme tu le fais.

Dean ne savait pas bien pourquoi il était intervenu de la sorte. Il était préférable de laisser Ellen dire ce qu'elle avait à dire sans l'interrompre. C'était la théorie du pansement. Plus on l'arrachait vite et moins on souffrait. Mais Dean n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait toujours quand il était stressé. Il parlait trop et pour ne rien dire.

\- Ne joue pas au petit malin avec moi Dean. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ton petit numéro. Parce que crois-moi, j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire … à vous dire à tous les deux et je doute que vous les appréciez.

Dean hocha la tête et ne dit rien. Ellen était littéralement folle de rage. Il était vraiment salutaire de ne plus rien dire maintenant.

\- Je sais pour vous deux, déclara finalement leur patronne après quelques secondes.

Dean ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qu'elle entendait par là. De quoi pouvait-elle bien être au courant ? Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit Castiel se tendre à côté de lui qu'il comprit. Ellen savait qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Elle l'avait découvert d'une manière ou d'une autre et elle ne semblait clairement pas approuver leur relation. Dean n'avait pas songé une minute qu'il pouvait s'agir de ça. Ils avaient été discrets. Ils ne s'étaient jamais laissé aller dans un endroit où on aurait pu les surprendre. Gabriel était le seul au courant et il ne connaissait pas Ellen. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Et cela soulevait des questions auxquelles Dean voulait des réponses. Il devait toutefois avant tout laisser Ellen en finir avec ce qu'elle avait à leur dire. Il aurait l'occasion de lui répondre ensuite.

\- J'espère que vous ne serez pas suffisamment stupides pour nier. Je suis sûre de mes informations et de ma source. Je sais que vous êtes ensemble et vous devez vous douter que je ne cautionne pas du tout votre relation. Maintenant, je veux vous laisser une chance de vous expliquer et de me convaincre mais … ayez au moins la politesse de ne pas essayer de me mentir.

Dean prit une grande inspiration. Il était presque sûr que Castiel ne souhaitait pas se charger de répondre. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il ne connaissait pas Ellen comme Dean. Il n'avait pas le même passif avec elle que lui. Et c'était Dean qui lui avait proposé de commencer cette relation. Il devait maintenant l'assumer devant leur patronne.

\- Je ne vais pas nier parce que je n'ai aucune raison d'en avoir honte ou de me cacher. Oui je couche avec Castiel. Oui nous passons du temps ensemble en dehors de mes heures de travail. Mais cela ne regarde que nous. Nous en avons discuté ensemble et nous sommes sur la même longueur d'ondes. Nous sommes adultes et parfaitement capables de prendre ce genre de décisions. Cela n'influe en rien sur notre travail. Et donc sur toi. C'est pour ça qu'on a choisi de ne pas t'en parler.

\- Tu ne m'as rien dit parce que tu savais ce que j'en penserais et ce que j'en dirais.

\- Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que ça ne te regarde pas. Et d'ailleurs, je serais curieux de savoir comment tu as pu l'apprendre. Parce que je sais qu'on a été discret.

Dean avait besoin de savoir qui avait pu parler d'eux à Ellen. Ce n'était pas Gabriel et ce n'était pas Castiel. Sam ne semblait pas avoir deviné quoi que ce soit. Il était réellement surpris qu'elle puisse être au courant. Et il était également en colère qu'elle puisse leur dire qu'elle désapprouvait leur relation. Ils étaient libres de faire ce que bon leur semblait après tout. Ellen n'avait pas son mot à dire sur ce qu'ils choisissaient de faire en dehors de leurs heures de travail.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te dire comment je l'ai su ou par qui. Mais tu ne devrais pas être surpris Dean. Tu sais que j'ai des yeux partout. Tu sais que je finis par être au courant de tout ce qui te concerne.

Dean savait qu'Elle ne manquait pas de ressources. Elle finissait effectivement toujours par percer ses secrets à jour. Mais si jusque-là, cela ne lui avait pas posé de problème, il avait du mal à l'accepter cette fois. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu les espionner Castiel et lui. Il avait la sensation d'être observé. D'être épié. Et Ellen n'avait pas le droit de le surveiller ainsi. Il avait toutes les raisons d'être furieux après elle.

\- Donc tu juges normal de me faire surveiller ? Parce que, désolé de te le dire mais … ce n'est pas normal. Ce n'est pas acceptable et … ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux tolérer.

Ellen ne sembla pas déstabilisé par ses propos. Dean estimait toutefois qu'elle avait besoin de l'entendre. Il n'accepterait jamais qu'elle l'espionne. Il l'aimait vraiment de tout son cœur malis il voulait que sa vie privée reste privée. Ellen n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

\- Je ne te surveille pas Dean. Ne fais pas de moi la méchante de l'histoire. Je veille sur toi … c'est différent.

\- Tu joues sur les mots ! protesta Dean, toujours aussi furieux.

\- Non, je ne joue pas sur les mots. Je veille sur toi parce que tu es incapable de le faire par toi-même. On a eu cette conversation des dizaines de fois déjà et tu sais combien je m'inquiète pour toi. Je n'aurais pas engagé Castiel sans ça. Et je ne garde pas un œil sur toi juste pour pouvoir te contrôler mais juste pour m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Que tout va bien pour toi.

Dean savait au plus profond de lui qu'Ellen était sincère. Elle ne cherchait pas à contrôler sa vie ou à lui imposer ses choix. Elle était juste inquiète. Parce qu'il avait souvent pris des décisions dangereuses et qu'il s'était mis en danger à plusieurs reprises. Il ne parvenait toutefois pas à se montrer raisonnable. Il était trop en colère pour ça.

\- Tu n'es pas ma mère Ellen. Je ne suis pas ton fils et même si tu aimes te comporter comme telle, tu n'auras jamais aucune autorité sur moi. Tu es ma patronne et mon amie. Mais tu n'es pas ma mère. Et si j'aurais déjà eu du mal d'entendre ma mère me tenir de tel propos, autant te dire que je ne les supporte pas du tout venant de toi !

Cette fois, Ellen sembla accuser le coup une seconde. C'était un coup bas. Dean avait toujours considéré Ellen comme une figure maternelle après la mort de Mary. Il n'avait pas le droit de le lui reprocher maintenant. Mais il avait besoin de lui faire comprendre combien il était en colère. Et il n'avait trouvé que ça pour le faire.

\- Je ne suis peut être pas ta mère biologiquement parlant mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que j'ai joué le rôle de ta mère depuis des années. Et tu n'as pas le droit de me le reprocher maintenant. Je te considère comme mon fils Dean. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir. Tu peux continuer à me dire ce que tu veux, ça ne changera pas.

Dean soupira longuement mais choisit de ne pas surenchérir sur ce point. Ellen avait raison. Elle était effectivement une mère de substitution pour lui. Il en avait eu besoin pendant des années. Il ne pouvait pas le nier maintenant.

\- Je … je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça. Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu … tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je peux ou non faire de ma vie privée.

\- Je peux au moins te dire ce que j'en pense.

Dean le lui concéda en faisant un signe de la main pour qu'elle parle. Il savait à peu de choses près ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Mais après l'avoir attaqué quelques secondes plus tôt, il ressentait le besoin de se montrer un peu clément. Il pouvait au moins la laisser s'exprimer. Son tour viendrait ensuite.

\- Je t'apprécie beaucoup Castiel. Je suis convaincue que tu es quelqu'un de bien et en temps normal … dans d'autres circonstances, je serais ravi de te savoir avec Dean. Mais dans ces circonstances, je sais que c'est voué à la catastrophe. Ca ne peut pas bien se finir. Ce n'est pas tant le fait que vous travailliez ensemble qui pose problème. Beaucoup de couples collaborent dans leur vie professionnelle et s'épanouissent pleinement dans leur vie personnelle. Mais c'est … Castiel, tu conduis Dean à des rendez vous où il est amené à coucher avec d'autres hommes. Tu finiras par être jaloux si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Et parce que Dean est têtu et borné, à la seconde où il s'en rendra compte, il choisira son travail plutôt que toi. Vous finirez par souffrir tous les deux et je ne refuse de vous laisser foncer droit dans le mur sans réagir. Je vous aime bien trop tous les deux pour rester là sans rien faire.

Dean ne doutait pas une seconde de la sincérité d'Ellen. Elle ne voulait que leur bien. C'était évident. Il était même touché de voir qu'elle se souciait tout autant de Castiel que de lui. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ait des doutes sur leur avenir. Il en avait lui aussi. Mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il était amoureux de Castiel. Son ami, lui, semblait parfaitement bien vivre la situation. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que cela change. S'il devait toutefois avoir le cœur brisé – ce qui lui semblait inévitable quand il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir – alors c'était son problème avant tout. Ellen ne pouvait rien y faire.

\- Nous nous sommes mis d'accord avant de nous engager Ellen. Nous ne sommes pas aussi stupides que tu sembles le croire. Je peux te garantir que nous avons longuement parlé de notre situation avant de commencer. On savait dès le début que ce ne serait pas une relation orthodoxe. Qu'il ne pourrait y avoir que du sexe entre nous. On est d'accord sur ce point tous les deux. On sait ce qu'on attend l'un de l'autre et ça se passe bien. Mon travail n'a rien à voir la dedans. On a tracé une limite et on ne la franchira pas l'un comme l'autre.

Ellen le laissa terminer sa petite tirade mais il pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'elle ne croyait pas cela possible. Elle avait peut être raison. Dean se berçait peut être d'illusions. Ils avaient peut être commis une erreur. Mais c'était leur choix. Leur décision. Le jeune prostitué avait accepté de laisser Ellen prendre la majeure partie de ces décisions en ce qui concernait son travail. Il refusait toutefois qu'elle se mêle aussi de sa vie personnelle. Il devait là aussi tracer une frontière.

\- Vous pensez vraiment que cela a une chance de fonctionner ?

\- J'en suis convaincu oui, répondit Dean sans hésiter.

\- Alors permets de te dire que tu es stupide. On n'est pas dans un film ou dans un roman à l'eau de rose. Dans la vraie vie, ce genre de situation ne se termine jamais bien. Et bien sûr, je ne peux pas vous forcer à le voir. Je ne peux pas non plus vous contraindre à tout arrêter. Tu as raison sur ce point Dean. Je ne chercherais jamais à contrôler ta vie. Mais j'estime avoir le droit de vous prévenir … pas le droit … le devoir de vous prévenir. Vous allez souffrir. Beaucoup. Et votre amitié en patira forcément. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez. Alors … arrêtez tout pendant que vous le pouvez encore. Surtout si vous n'êtes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ce sera plus facile maintenant que lorsqu'il sera trop tard.

Dean acquiesça. Il acceptait les arguments d'Ellen. Elle était bien intentionnée et elle ne disait pas cela pour lui faire de la peine. Il n'était plus en colère contre elle. Mais il ressentait le besoin de lui faire comprendre que ce choix avait été murement réfléchi. Il voulait qu'elle comprenne le contexte dans lequel ils avaient pris cette décision. Pour cela, en revanche, il devait lui mentir. Il l'assumait pleinement.

\- Castiel et moi ne sommes pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mais nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre. Si ce n'était pas avec lui que je couchais, alors ce serait avec un autre. Quelqu'un dont je ne sais rien et qui pourrait s'avérer dangereux. Je l'ai fait pendant des années et si j'ai eu de la chance, elle pourrait tourner. Avec Castiel, je me sens en sécurité. Je n'ai pas à lui mentir. Il sait tout ce qu'i savoir de moi. On prend notre pied ensemble et on rigole ensemble. C'est parfait tel que c'est. Je sais que c'est peut être difficile à comprendre pour toi … ou pur quiconque n'envisage pas le sexe sous le même angle que nous mais … ça fonctionne. Et il n'y a aucune raison pour que cela cesse. On s'est promis d'être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Je sais qu'on le sera. Je n'ai pas la moindre inquiétude sur ce point.

Il espérait que ses arguments suffiraient à ce qu'Ellen renonce à tenter de les dissuader. Il ne voulait pas avoir à se battre contre elle. Il ne voulait pas non plus se disputer avec elle. Il voulait qu'elle accepte leur choix et leur fasse confiance. Mais si toutefois elle continuait sur cette voie, alors il se montrerait plus ferme. S'il devait choisir, il choisirait Castiel sans hésiter une seule seconde. Et Ellen avait visiblement besoin de comprendre ça.

* * *

Castiel avait été un enfant modèle. Il n'avait jamais fait de grosses bêtises durant son enfance. Si Gabriel les multipliait et cherchait toujours à l'entraîner avec lui d'une manière ou d'une autre, Castiel préférait de loin ne rien faire pour énerver ses parents. Il n'avait jamais été puni. Jamais été consigné dans sa chambre.

A l'école, il avait été un élève modèle également. Il n'avait jamais manqué un seul cours. N'avait jamais triché. Il n'avait jamais été en retenue.

Il n'en tirait pas de fierté particulière. Il préférait juste resté aussi loin que possible des ennuis. Il trouvait idiot de prendre le risque d'être puni et de se retrouver privé du peu de temps libre dont on disposait. Gabriel avait tenté de lui expliquer combien il pouvait être excitant d'enfreindre les règles. Mais Castiel n'était pas de son avis. Ils étaient très différents sur ce point.

Et c'était sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais enfreint aucune règle qu'il se sentait aussi mal face aux remontrances d'Ellen. Il avait la sensation d'être un enfant qu'on avait pris sur le fait en train de commettre une bêtise. Il avait l'impression d'être grondé par ses parents.

Ca aurait pu être drôle s'il n'avait pas aussi stressé. Ellen n'était pas sa mère. Elle n'était pas de sa famille. Elle n'était que sa patronne et il était adulte aujourd'hui. Il n'aurait pas du avoir autant peur de la voir se mettre en colère contre lui.

Mais Ellen était effrayante. Elle n'était pas intimidante physiquement parlant mais ce qui émanait d'elle la rendait absolument terrifiante. Et Castiel n'avait pas honte de l'avouer. Il pouvait voir dans le comportement de Dean qu'il avait au moins peur d'elle que lui.

Ses reproches n'étaient pourtant pas entièrement justifiés. Elle n'avait pas tort sur le fait que leur histoire risquait fort de mal se finir. Mais elle les traitait comme des adolescents guidés par leurs hormones et non pas comme deux hommes adultes parfaitement capables de prendre leurs propres décisions. Et bien sûr, le fait qu'elle le fasse pour leur bien à tous les deux touchaient Castiel. Mais il aurait préféré qu'elle ne s'en mêle pas.

Il laissa toutefois à Dean le soin de les défendre. Il connaissait Ellen mieux que lui. Il savait comment la calmer. Comment lui parler pour ne pas envenimer les choses. Il préférait rester en retrait et hocher la tête pour appuyer ses propos. C'était nettement plus sûr pour lui.

Il aurait aimé qu'Ellen ne prête pas attention à lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir disparaître. Car à chaque fois que sa patronne posait les yeux sur lui, il se sentait tout petit. Il se sentait minuscule.

Dean, quant à lui, prit leur défense avec ferveur. Il expliqua avec honnêteté comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il ne cacha aucun détail. Ne mentit sur aucun point. Il argumenta avec aplomb et Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il admirait son calme apparent.

Bien sûr, Ellen ne pouvait pas en rester là. Elle semblait avoir compris qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de Dean. Qu'il était temps de s'attaquer au plus faible des deux hommes. A celui qui était sans doute le moins enclin à protester. Castiel n'allait pas pouvoir rester silencieux éternellement. Pas après avoir promis à Dean qu'ils se serreraient les coudes quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Et toi Castiel ? Qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ? Dean a fait valoir son point de vue mais je suis curieux de connaître le tien maintenant.

Le jeune chauffeur déglutit avec peine. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de répondre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Dean et vit qu'il lui souriait. C'était un encouragement et la seule forme de soutien qu'il pouvait lui apporter dans ces circonstances. Castiel reporta alors son attention sur Ellen. Il ne pouvait pas décevoir Dean. Il comptait sur lui.

\- Je ne peux pas prédire l'avenir … pas plus que Dean le peut ou … pas plus que vous d'ailleurs. Personne ne peut savoir avec certitude comment cette histoire se terminera. Mais nous en avons discuté et nous nous sommes mis d'accord. Notre amitié passera toujours avant tout. Elle est notre priorité et si ce que nous partageons maintenant risque de la mettre en péril alors on arrêtera tout. Quant au travail de Dean, je … je suis parfaitement capable de faire la différence entre l'homme qu'il prétend être durant la journée et le vrai lui que j'ai la chance de voir en dehors de nos heures de travail. Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi.

Bien sûr, il avait gardé pour lui le fait qu'il continuait à être jaloux. Mais il savait qu'en entendant cela, Ellen aurait un argument de plus à faire valoir. Et cette conversation avait déjà trop duré. Il était grand temps qu'elle se termine.

\- Ecoutez … je suis contente pour vous si ce que vous faites vous rend heureux. Je ne vous souhaite que du bien. Mais je continue à penser que mêler vie privée et vie professionnelle n'est pas une bonne chose. Alors voilà … je vous propose une issue qui devrait vous satisfaire tous les deux.

Castiel était curieux de savoir ce qu'elle envisageait. Il était presque sûr que Dean refuserait. Par principe et parce qu'il était trop fier pour ça. Mais Castiel n'était pas contre un peu d'aide.

\- Je ne vais certainement pas te renvoyer Castiel parce que tu fais du très bon travail et que je ne veux pas te punir. Mais j'ai d'autres garçons qui travaillent pour moi et qui pourraient avoir besoin de toi pour veiller sur eux. Tu garderais le même salaire et tu n'aurais plus à voir Dean avec d'autres hommes.

Le jeune prostitué ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Ellen lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en levant la main dans sa direction pour le faire taire. Castiel fut surpris de le voir obéir sans problème.

\- Laisse moi finir … Dean, je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour te servir de chauffeur. Castiel n'est pas le seul à pouvoir remplir ce rôle. J'ai des CV qui s'entassent sur mon bureau de gens expérimentés et avec qui tu n'envisagerais jamais de coucher. Je suis sûre que ce serait l'idéal pour vous deux.

Castiel devait reconnaître que la proposition était tentante. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de ne plus être celui qui veillerait sur Dean. Mais cela l'aiderait probablement à être un peu moins jaloux. Il pourrait continuer à voir son ami régulièrement. Et il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité. Ellen trouvera quelqu'un pour tenir son rôle à merveille. Il savait toutefois que ce n'était pas à lui de prendre cette décision. Et il connaissait déjà la réponse de Dean.

\- Hors de question, jeta le jeune prostitué après quelques secondes. Tu sais que je ne fais confiance qu'à très peu de personne. C'est un miracle que Castiel et moi ayons fini par nous entendre. Tu sais exactement ce que je pensais de sa présence au début. Et je ne veux pas avoir à repartir de zéro avec un inconnu. Il n'y a qu'en Castiel que j'ai confiance pour veiller sur moi. J'ai besoin de lui.

Castiel sourit, touché par ce qu'il entendait. Il était un peu déçu que Dean refuse d'envisager la solution d'Ellen. Mais il aimait l'entendre dire qu'il avait besoin de lui. Qu'il avait confiance en lui. Qu'il était unique.

\- Tu sais que je ne plaisante pas Ellen. Et tu sais que si toutefois tu nous forces, je serais parfaitement capable de tout plaquer. Je pourrais démissionner du jour au lendemain. Et je sais que me perdre ne fera pas couler ta petite entreprise mais … je sais aussi que tu veux me garder parce que je suis celui qui te rapporte le plus et parce que tu aimes l'idée de pouvoir garder un œil sur moi. Mais pour ça, tu vas devoir laisser tomber cette idée stupide. Tu vas devoir nous faire confiance. La balle est dans ton camp. C'est Castiel et moi ou personne.

Dean avait clairement choisi son camp. Castiel se sentait important. Il en oublia son hésitation quant à la proposition d'Ellen. Il préférait de loin la réponse que Dean venait de lui apporter.

\- Tu me fais du chantage ? demanda Ellen en dévisageant Dean.

Castiel aurait probablement pris la fuite s'il avait été la cible de ce regard. Mais son ami le soutenait sans ciller.

\- Je ne fais que t'avertir. Comme tu l'as fait au début, quand je refusais de travailler avec Castiel. Tu n'as pas hésité à me dire que tu cesserais de me faire travailler si toutefois je refusais qu'il m'accompagne. Et tu as eu raison de le faire. Parce que je sais aujourd'hui qu'accepter a été la meilleure décision à prendre.

\- Je le faisais avant tout pour ton bien et pour ta sécurité. La situation n'est pas comparable.

\- Tu avais tes raisons et je les ai accepté. J'ai les miennes et maintenant c'est à toi de voir si tu es prêt à les accepter ou non. Je n'ai pas envie de démissionner. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour me faire travailler. Mais je suis prêt à le faire. Pour Castiel, je suis prêt à tout.

Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer. Dean semblait totalement sincère. Et il savait que le choix n'était pas simple pour lui. Il aimait son travail. Il aimait Ellen. Il n'avait pas envie de partir. Mais il était prêt à sacrifier tout ce qu'il avait pour Castiel. Il était prêt à tout perdre pour un homme qu'il ne connaissait finalement que depuis peu de temps. C'était la preuve de l'importance que leur relation avait pour lui. Et cela donnait un peu d'espoir au jeune chauffeur. Il voulait croire qu'un jour Dean finirait par ressentir plus que de l'amitié pour lui.

\- Tu es un idiot. Tu sais que je ne te laisserais jamais partir. Je me fiche de l'argent que je pourrais perdre. Tu te trompes sur ce point. Tu représentes bien plus qu'une source de revenus pour moi. Mais je refuse de te voir travailler pour quelqu'un qui se ficherait de ta sécurité. Ou pire encore … de te revoir retourner dans la rue.

\- Alors tu sais quelle décision tu dois prendre.

Castiel eut la sensation que le temps suspendait son cours pendant quelques secondes. Il regarda Ellen qui continuait de regarder Dean. Elle était probablement en train de peser le pour et le contre. De chercher à savoir si le jeune prostitué était réellement prêt à tout plaquer pour Castiel. Ils se défièrent ainsi du regard pendant quelques secondes. Castiel pouvait sentir la balance pencher en leur faveur. Il était presque sûr que Dean avait trouvé le bon argument pour qu'elle cède. Et s'il n'aimait pas forcément le voir menacer ainsi Ellen, il pouvait comprendre pourquoi il l'avait fait. De toute façon, il était de son côté. Il lui avait promis de le soutenir et il le ferait quoi qu'il arrive. Quoiqu'il puisse penser de sa façon de faire.

Ellen soutint son regard une seconde de plus avant de secouer la tête et de soupirer longuement.

\- Parfait. A vous de voir. Vous êtes adultes après tout. Mais quand tout s'effondrera, je ne veux pas vous entendre vous plaindre. Je vous aurais prévenu.

\- C'est compris, assura Dean en se levant.

Castiel en fit de même, content d'être enfin libéré. Il voulait être enfin seul avec Dean. Il voulait quitter cet endroit et ne plus jamais repenser à ce qu'Ellen venait de leur dire. Car dans un petit coin de son esprit, il savait qu'elle avait raison. Et cela le terrifiait.

Ellen leur fit alors signe de partir sans les regarder. Ils ne se firent pas prier pour quitter son bureau. Ils saluèrent à nouveau Kevin en sortant puis rejoignirent la voiture en silence. Castiel choisit de le rompre quand ils furent à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas vraiment prête à lâcher le morceau. J'ai peur que ce qui vient de se passer ne complique sérieusement les choses entre … entre nous et elle.

Il ne voulait pas que sa relation avec Dean en pâtisse. Elle restait sa priorité. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus décevoir Ellen. Ou se brouiller avec elle. Elle lui avait donné sa chance et il avait à cœur de lui prouver qu'elle avait eu raison.

\- Tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire. Elle est peut être têtue mais elle n'est pas stupide. Elle ne va pas chercher à te faire payer. Elle sait que si elle tente quoi que ce soit, je mettrais mes menaces à exécution.

Castiel se retint de lui rappeler qu'il avait certifié à Ellen qu'il ne l'avait pas menacé. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour plaisanter sur le sujet. Ils étaient trop tendus tous les deux pour réellement trouver cela drôle.

\- Je ne la laisserais pas nous séparer. Pas si ce n'est pas ce qu'on veut. Bien sûr, si tu préfères ne plus travailler avec moi alors je l'accepterais. Je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. Je ne mettrais pas un terme à notre relation. Si je dois choisir entre t'avoir comme chauffeur et t'avoir comme … disons partenaire alors je choisirais la seconde option sans hésiter une seconde. Je veux que tu sois heureux dans cette histoire Cas. Tu as le droit de ne plus avoir envie de me voir avec tous ces hommes. Je te jure que je pourrais le comprendre.

Dean lui offrait une issue. Il lui proposait une porte de sortie. Et à chaque fois que Castiel avait imaginé cette situation, il avait cru qu'il accepterait sans hésiter une seconde. Pour s'épargner des souffrances inutiles. Mais quand il fut confronté à la réalité, il réalisa qu'il n'en avait pas autant envie qu'il le pensait.

\- Non, je … je ne dis pas que je n'ai pas confiance en Ellen pour trouver une personne qui saurait veiller sur toi mais je … je n'ai pas envie de passer moins de temps avec toi. J'aime l'idée qu'on soit ensemble aussi souvent. Ce n'est pas toujours facile pour moi mais je sais que ça finirait par le devenir avec un peu de patience. Et … tu avais raison tout à l'heure. Il n'a pas été facile pour moi de gagner ta confiance. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à me battre à nouveau avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Dean sourit alors et Castiel sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision. Même si le jeune prostitué aurait accepté qu'il souhaite ne plus travailler avec lui, il n'en avait clairement pas envie. Ce n'était pas idéal mais c'était mieux ainsi.

\- Parfait alors. Si on est sur la même longueur d'ondes, je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait mal se finir. Je te l'ai dit et je te le redis Cas … tant qu'on verra les choses du même œil et tant qu'on sera soudé, rien ni personne ne pourra se mettre entre nous. On doit juste se promettre de toujours être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Si l'un de nous a le moindre doute ou souffre d'une quelconque manière de la situation, alors on doit se le dire. C'est le silence … les mensonges qui pourraient nous faire du mal.

Castiel aimait l'idée. Il était évident que Dean avait confiance en lui pour se montrer totalement honnête. Pour ne rien lui cacher. Et s'il aimait constater le chemin parcouru depuis leurs débuts, il se sentait un peu coupable. Car même s'il ne mentait pas ouvertement à Dean, il lui cachait certaines choses. Il ne lui avait pas parlé de ses vrais sentiments. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait envie de plus. Qu'il espérait pouvoir un jour former un vrai couple avec lui. Il avait choisi de le garder pour lui parce qu'il avait trop peur que Dean décide de tout arrêter en l'apprenant. C'était égoïste. Et il était presque sûr que le jeune prostitué serait furieux en l'apprenant. Il n'était toutefois pas prêt à se montrer honnête.

\- Il nous suffit de tracer une frontière entre ce qui relève de notre vie professionnelle et ce qui relève de notre vie personnelle. J'ai appris à le faire dès que j'ai commencé à travailler. C'est un peu comme être schizophrène au début et ça peut paraître déroutant mais … crois-moi, ce n'est aussi compliqué qu'on pourrait le penser. La journée, je suis Dean le prostitué. Je suis celui qui aime se sentir désiré. Celui qui a totalement confiance en lui et que rien ne peut réellement atteindre. Je n'ai pas de frère, pas de famille, pas de proches. Je suis juste un homme qui vend son corps contre des sommes d'argent astronomiques. Et quand la journée s'achève, alors je redeviens le vrai Dean. Celui qui aime son frère plus que tout au monde. Celui qui n'a pas toujours confiance en lui même s'il aime dire le contraire. Celui qui a une passion inavouée pour les romans Harry Potter. Celui qui écrit pour se vider la tête. Qui chante faux. Celui qui est ton ami.

Castiel espérait en être capable lui aussi. Il aimait l'idée de se construire un personnage. Jouer un rôle. S'il devenait quelqu'un d'autre la journée alors peut être parviendrait-il à ne pas trop souffrir de sa jalousie maladive. Peut être parviendrait-il à oublier qu'il était amoureux de Dean. Il avait vraiment envie de croire que c'était possible.

\- Je ne sais pas si ce sera aussi facile pour moi que ça l'a été pour toi mais … tu as raison. C'est la meilleur solution. Je vais essayer.

\- Je sais que tu en es capable Cas. Et si tu as besoin de conseils sur comment procéder, tu sais que tu peux toujours me demander. Je suis passé expert dans l'art subtil de la compartimentation. C'est devenu naturel chez moi. Quand j'ai commencé, je laissais tout ce qui m'arrivait m'atteindre. Chaque insulte … chaque … humiliation me touchait. Parce que je n'avais pas encore appris à me détacher de ce qui m'arrivait. Quand j'y suis parvenu, tout était devenu beaucoup plus simple. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait à Dean le prostitué parce que Dean l'homme n'était tout simplement pas la même personne. Ca peut paraître fou présenté comme ça mais je peux te garantir que ça ne l'est pas tant que ça. C'est un peu comme être acteur en fin de compte.

Castiel devait reconnaître que cette solution paraissait effectivement parfaite dans sa situation. Il était déterminé à travailler dessus. A faire en sorte que cela fonctionne pour lui aussi bien que cela avait fonctionné pour Dean.

\- Si tu veux, on pourrait construire ton personnage ensemble. Lui trouver un passé … quelque chose d'un peu mystérieux. Ca pourrait être amusant. J'ai toute la journée de libre et personne avec qui je ne souhaite la passer plus que toi alors … si tu veux …

\- J'en ai très envie, assura Castiel.

Il ne refuserait jamais une opportunité de passer du temps avec Dean. Il voulait saisir chaque opportunité. Il se fichait de ce qu'ils faisaient du moment qu'ils étaient ensemble. Cela suffisait à le rendre heureux. Il espérait qu'il en allait de même pour Dean.

\- Et si toutefois on a fini rapidement, on pourrait redevenir nous même et nous exercer à d'autres choses … si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Dean ponctua ses derniers mots par un clin d'œil exagéré qui arracha un petit rire à Castiel. Il était ridicule. Il était complètement fou. Il était également hilarant. Castiel ne pouvait pas l'aimer plus encore qu'à cet instant précis. Dean avait un don pour détendre l'atmosphère. Il semblait toujours savoir comment faire pour arracher un sourire à Castiel. Pour lui faire oublier ses doutes et ses peurs. Il semblait avoir été créé pour lui. Castiel aimait assez cette idée.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir mais … peut être que tu pourrais me l'expliquer quand on sera chez moi. Gabriel n'est pas là.

Il n'était pas aussi à l'aise que Dean pour faire ce genre de plaisanteries. Mais il essayait. Et quand il vit Dean sourire, il sut aussitôt qu'il avait réussi. Il sourit à son tour avant de mettre le moteur en route. Il avait hâte d'être arrivés chez lui. Il avait hâte que la porte de l'appartement soit fermée à clefs pour qu'il puisse enfin profiter de Dean. Il pouvait déjà sentir l'excitation monter en lui.

Il sut que Dean était dans le même état que lui quand il lui saisit la main et la serra dans la sienne. Castiel accepta ce geste sans hésiter. Il avait la sensation que leur relation évoluait petit à petit dans le bon sens. Peut être qu'Ellen avait raison. Peut être que tout finirait mal entre eux. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient heureux. Et Castiel refusait de laisser les doutes de sa patronne les empêcher d'en profiter pleinement. L'avenir leur dirait s'ils avaient raison ou tort. S'ils étaient aveugles ou naïfs. Mais pour le moment, ils vivaient dans l'instant présent. Et c'était une décision qu'ils avaient prises ensemble.


	28. Se changer les idées

**Bonjour,**

**Me voici de retour. Certain(e)s d'entre vous ont du se demander pourquoi je ne postais plus. La réponse est simple : avec ce qui se passe en ce moment en France, j'avais des tonnes de choses à gérer et à organiser pour adapter ma façon de travailler au confinement !**

**Je vais bien. Je n'ai pas attrapé ce virus qui continue de se propager. Mes proches non plus. Je m'estime chanceuse. J'espère qu'il en va de même pour vous tous et toutes. **

**La situation m'oblige à changer mes habitudes. Je n'aurais plus autant de temps à consacrer à l'écriture. Mais je continuerais de poster au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine. Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir faire mieux mais comme tout le monde, il me faut gérer cette nouvelle vie pendant les quelques semaines à venir. **

**Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches. Suivez les consignes du Gouvernement. Restez chez vous. Faites en sorte que ce virus ne se propage plus et que nous puissions tous reprendre une vie normale !**

**Et merci mille fois de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire. Vous êtes tous géniaux. **

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine. **

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Lead me out of the dark de Crowd the Empire**

**Chapitre 28 : Se changer les idées**

_« Il existe deux choses qui empêchent une personne de réaliser ses rêves : croire qu'ils sont irréalisables, ou bien, quand la roue du destin tourne à l'improviste, les voir se changer en possible au moment où on l'on s'y attend le moins. »_

_Paulo Coelho_

Ellen avait mis en place un système presque sans faille qui permettait à Dean de se faire une idée précise de ses clients avant d'accepter de coucher avec eux. Elle se chargeait des premiers entretiens pour ne pas lui faire perdre de temps puis lui demanda d'assister au second. Cela lui offrait la possibilité de discuter de ses limites avec son futur client. D'entendre ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il aimait. Ils établissaient ensemble un contrat qui actait ce dont ils avaient longuement parlé. Et Dean pouvait ensuite accepter un premier rendez vous seul à seul avec son client.

Il n'avait fait que très peu d'erreurs de jugement par le passé. Il avait choisi chacun de ses clients en se fiant à son instinct. Et s'il lui avait fait défaut une fois, il n'envisageait pas de changer de système pour autant.

Il n'acceptait que les clients qui assuraient vouloir respecter ses limites. Ceux qui semblaient avoir vraiment besoin de lui. Qui se montraient sincères et qui répondaient aux questions sans rien cacher.

Il avait également tendance à accepter les clients qui paraissaient désespérés. Ceux qu'aucun de ses collègues n'auraient accepté de prendre. Parce qu'ils étaient trop âgés, trop peu séduisants ou un peu étranges et maladroits. Il voulait les aider. Leur offrir un service qu'il pensait être le seul à accepter de leur offrir.

C'était pour cela qu'il avait accepté de rencontrer Charles et de le prendre comme client. Il lui avait semblé sympathique et ne représentait pas de danger. Il n'avait aucune exigence particulière et n'avait aucune demande qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Il souhaitait juste avoir un peu de compagnie entre deux rendez vous professionnels. Quelqu'un qui saurait l'écouter et accepterait de coucher avec lui sans qu'il ait à faire le moindre effort pour le séduire.

Il n'était pas particulièrement timide mais il avait du mal à convaincre un homme de passer plus de quelques minutes avec lui. Dean avait rapidement compris pourquoi.

Charles n'était pas très à cheval sur l'hygiène. Il transpirait beaucoup et ne prenait pas la peine de se doucher quand il rencontrait quelqu'un. Dean n'aimait pas l'idée de coucher avec quelqu'un comme lui. Mais Charles le touchait. Il avait de la peine pour lui. Et il proposait une somme d'argent folle pour se payer les services du jeune prostitué. Il avait fini par accepter.

Lors de son premier rendez-vous, il avait heureusement réussi à convaincre Charles de prendre une longue douche avec lui. Il avait fait en sorte de la rendre intéressante et excitante pour lui. Puis, quand ils en étaient sortis, coucher avec lui n'avait finalement pas été différent de coucher avec un autre client.

C'était devenu leur routine depuis et cela fonctionnait à merveille.

Quand il apprit que Charles demandait à le voir après de longues semaines de silence, il était presque content. Son client était facile à satisfaire et si le sexe n'était pas génial, il n'exigeait pas de lui qu'il fasse beaucoup d'efforts. C'était un rendez vous simple qu'il savait parfaitement comment aborder.

Il expliqua toutefois à Castiel ce qu'il en était pour que son ami n'exige pas de tout annuler en voyant Charles. Il ne sembla pas ravi par ce qu'il entendit mais il ne protesta pas. Il avait confiance en Dean pour savoir quand un client représentait un danger ou non. Et Charles était parfaitement inoffensif.

Leur rencontre, si elle se déroula sans accroc majeur, fut tendu. Dean sentit très vite que la présence de Castiel était un problème pour Charles. Il ne semblait pas ravi de voir qu'on ne lui faisait pas vraiment confiance. Castiel, de son côté, n'était pas ravi par l'odeur qui émanait du client de Dean.

Le jeune prostitué dissipa la tension en assurant à Castiel que tout irait bien avant de lui faire signe de les laisser. Son ami l'écouta et quitta la chambre rapidement. Il était évident qu'il le faisait à contre cœur. Dean se promit de lui demander pardon quand il le retrouverait.

Il devait toutefois avant tout s'occuper de Charles. Il ne perdit pas une seconde et se déshabilla sous le regard avide de son client. Il lui fit ensuite signe de le suivre dans la salle de bains. Mais à sa grande surprise, Charles refusa pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir. Dean tenta de le convaincre en lui promettant qu'il ne le regretterait pas. En lui proposant tout ce qu'il aimait et un long bain relaxant ensuite. Mais il se heurta à un nouveau refus.

Il aurait pu tout annuler. Expliquer à Charles que dans ces circonstances, il refusait de coucher avec lui. Il pouvait toutefois sentir que son refus était du à la venue de Castiel. De sa grimace de dégoût quand il l'avait rencontré. Charles était vexé et Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était en grande partie de sa faute. Il ne voulait pas lui faire plus de peine en lui refusant ce rendez-vous. Il allait prendre sur lui.

Avec un peu de chance, Charles accepterait de le prendre par derrière. Dean pourrait alors enfouir son visage dans un oreiller et ne pas avoir à sentir son odeur. Il s'installa à quatre pattes sur le matelas et secoua les fesses pour l'encourager à le faire. Mais une nouvelle fois, Charles ne se laissa pas faire. Il exigea de Dean qu'il lui fasse une fellation. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que le jeune prostitué aimait vraiment faire avec ses clients mais il ne refusait jamais. Ce n'était pas non plus une de ses limites. Il le regrettait à présent. Car l'idée de prendre le sexe de Charles dans sa bouche le dégoûtait.

Il accepta pourtant sans protester. Parfois, il était lui-même surpris de voir ce qu'il était capable d'accepter. Ce qu'il était prêt à faire contre une belle somme d'argent. Il parvenait la plupart du temps à se convaincre qu'il le faisait parce qu'il avait de la peine pour ses clients. Parce qu'il était touché par eux. Mais il commençait à se demander s'il n'acceptait pas presque tout uniquement parce qu'il n'avait aucune estime de lui-même. Parce qu'il était prêt à tout contre de l'argent.

Il chassa cette idée de sa tête alors que Charles se déshabillait. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser distraire. Plus vite il ferait ce que son client lui demandait et plus vite tout serait fini. Il tenta de penser à autre chose alors que Charles guidait son sexe dans sa bouche. Il tenta d'ignorer l'odeur de transpiration qui emplit ses narines. Il tenta enfin d'ignorer le goût de sa peau dans sa bouche.

C'était pire que tout et il eut les pires difficultés du monde à ignorer la nausée qui montait en lui. Il essaya de faire en sorte que cela aille le plus rapidement possible en employant toutes les techniques qu'il avait apprises au fil des ans et qui fonctionnaient sur tous les hommes. Charles, cependant, ne voulait pas jouir trop vite. Il semblait tout à fait satisfait de faire aller et venir son sexe entre les lèvres de Dean sans pour autant chercher à atteindre l'orgasme.

C'était une torture. Le jeune prostitué arrivait d'ordinaire assez facilement à s'échapper de son propre corps et à s'imaginer ailleurs. Mais il n'y parvenait pas cette fois. Et il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'au bout.

Heureusement pour lui, après ce qui sembla être une éternité, Charles se lassa de ce qu'ils faisaient et se retira de sa bouche. Il s'allongea sur le lit puis exigea de Dean qu'il grimpe sur lui et s'empale sur son sexe. Le jeune prostitué ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal avec son client. D'ordinaire, Charles faisait en sorte de ne surtout pas le traiter comme un objet. Mais il était vexé et en colère et il ne semblait pas se soucier de ce que Dean pouvait ressentir en recevant de tels ordres de sa part.

Il fit quand même ce qu'il lui demandait et après s'être rapidement préparé lui-même, il s'empala sur le sexe de son client. Il commença à bouger sans perdre une seconde. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de s'imaginer ailleurs. N'importe où. Avec Castiel. Avec Sam. Ou juste chez lui, là où cette odeur atroce ne s'imposerait pas à lui. Il ne prenait aucun plaisir. Et Charles ne semblait pas s'en soucier.

Il finit heureusement par jouir et Dean put s'éloigner de lui. Il n'avait, de son côté, même pas réussi à avoir une érection. Il était toutefois soulagé que cela soit terminé. Charles l'ignora alors qu'il se rhabillait et le jeune prostitué en profita pour foncer prendre une longue douche dans la salle de bains. Quand il en ressortit, son client n'était plus là.

Dean avait pris avec lui la petite bouteille de bain de bouche fournie par l'hôtel. Il l'utilisa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit entièrement vide. Cela ne suffisait pas à effacer le gout dans sa bouche ou à lui faire oublier la sensation des mains moites de Charles sur son corps. IL allait avoir besoin de plus que de ça.

Il quitta la chambre rapidement et rejoignit Castiel dans le hall. Il ne lui adressa pas la parole. Il avait la nausée et il ne pouvait pas faire comme si de rien n'était pour le moment. Ils montèrent en voiture et Dean ne brisa le silence que lorsqu'il aperçut l'enseigne d'un pub quelques rues plus loin.

\- Arrête toi là s'il te plait, demanda t-il.

Castiel fit ce qu'il lui demandait et Dean sauta de la voiture dès qu'ils furent garés. Il entra dans le bar, commanda un whisky et le but d'une traite. Il venait de commander un second verre quand Castiel le rejoignit enfin.

\- Je me souviens t'avoir entendu dire que tu ne buvais jamais quand tu travailles … et loin de moi l'idée de te reprocher ce que tu es en train de faire mais … je ne voudrais pas que tu le regrettes ensuite et … c'est toi qui répètes toujours que l'alcool n'est pas une solution à nos problèmes.

Dean le pensait effectivement. Après avoir vu son père sombrer dans l'alcool à la mort de sa femme, il s'était promis de ne jamais commettre la même erreur. Il ne buvait que très rarement et toujours en petite quantité. Il se contentait d'une bière ou deux. Jamais d'alcool fort. Il avait bien trop peur que l'alcoolisme de son père soit inscrit dans ses gênes également.

\- Ce n'est pas … je ne cherche pas à oublier quoi que ce soit … juste à chasser le goût horrible que j'ai dans la bouche. C'est ce whisky ou vomir tripes et boyaux dans la voiture.

\- Tu … Dean, je suis … qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans cette chambre exactement ?

Dean n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Il ne voulait plus jamais y penser. Mais Castiel lui avait posé une question et il devait y répondre. Son ami était inquiet pour lui et le jeune prostitué ressentait le besoin de le rassurer. Il allait bien. Il avait juste besoin de quelques minutes et de quelques verres.

\- Je crois qu'il n'a pas apprécié que tu sois là. Ce n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant mais il … il sait qu'il … il a conscience de son problème et je pense qu'il a lu lire sur ton visage que cela te gênait. Il a été vexé.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

Dean n'était pas surpris que ce soit ce à quoi son ami pense en premier. Il se souciait du bien être de son ami avant tout.

\- Non, il n'a rien fait qui ne soit pas autorisé par le contrat qu'on a signé ensemble. Mais … je viens de passer de trop longues minutes avec son sexe dans la bouche et … est-ce que j'ai vraiment besoin de te faire un dessin ou est-ce que tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Castiel finit par s'installer au bar à côté de lui. Dean but une gorgée de son verre. Il aurait voulu pouvoir le boire cul sec mais il savait que cela le rendrait ensuite inapte à continuer sa journée. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool fort. Un verre était déjà trop, surtout bu aussi rapidement. Un second serait de trop. Il devait prendre son temps.

\- Non, je … j'imagine que ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi et je … je m'en veux de t'avoir laissé avec lui. J'aurais du tout annuler. Mais tu … tu ne semblais pas avoir envie que je le fasse et je t'ai promis de te faire confiance alors …

Dean ne voulait surtout pas que Castiel puisse se reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas responsable de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

\- Tu as eu raison de le faire. C'était ce que je voulais. Charles n'est pas … il n'est pas méchant. Il n'est pas dangereux. Le plus souvent j'arrive assez facilement à le convaincre de prendre une douche avec moi avant de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais il était … cette fois, il a refusé et j'ai du … j'ai du faire avec. J'ai du le laisser mettre son sexe dans ma bouche. J'ai du accepter qu'il exige de moi que je le chevauche jusqu'à ce qu'il jouisse en moi. J'avais son odeur sur moi … en moi et je ne pouvais pas … même la douche que j'ai prise avant n'a pas suffi à l'effacer. J'avais besoin de plus. Je … je suis désolé. J'aurais dû te le dire avant de sauter de la voiture comme je l'ai fait.

Il tourna enfin le visage en direction de Castiel et se força à lui sourire. Il ne voulait surtout pas que la situation prenne une torture dramatique. Il allait bien ou du moins, il irait bien quand il aurait fini son second verre. Il était inutile que Castiel s'inquiète pour lui. Cela faisait partie des risques du métier. Il les avait accepté depuis le début.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir à accepter ce genre de choses Dean. Ce n'est pas … c'est un manque de respect. Tu vaux mieux que ça et il … il aurait du le savoir. Je n'aime pas l'idée d'avoir pu lui faire de la peine. Je ne cherchais pas à me moquer mais Dean … personne ne devrait avoir à subir ça.

Dean n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle avant ce jour. Il ne s'était jamais demandé s'il méritait mieux que ce qu'on lui faisait. C'était son métier. Il n'était pas là pour lui. Il était là pour satisfaire ses clients. Seul leur bien être comptait. Mais Castiel avait raison. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était payé pour coucher avec eux qu'il devrait tout accepter. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier qu'il restait un être humain qui méritait le respect malgré tout.

\- Je sais que tu as raison et je … jamais plus je ne le laisserais me traiter comme ça … lui ou qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs mais … ce qui est fait est fait et … j'ai juste besoin d'effacer ce goût de ma bouche avant de pouvoir être d'attaque à nouveau.

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête et Dean, fronça les sourcils, surpris par sa réaction.

\- Non Dean, ce dont tu as besoin c'est de prendre le reste de ta journée. Je sais que tu vas me dire non et je sais que tu n'aimes pas faire faux bond à tes clients mais … tu mérites de prendre un peu de temps pour toi après ce que tu as subi. C'est un ordre et je sais qu'Ellen serait du même avis que moi. Je vais d'ailleurs l'appeler pour le lui dire. Toi, tu vas finir ton verre et ne surtout pas protester d'accord ?

Quelques jours plus tôt, Dean aurait dit « non » malgré tout. Il n'aurait pas accepté de suivre cet ordre. Il aurait refusé que Castiel prenne ainsi le contrôle sur sa journée. Mais il avait changé depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ses sentiments pour son ami. Il avait évolué. Il n'avait plus la même image de lui-même. Il voulait croire qu'il méritait effectivement mieux. Et cela le poussa à accepter de se soucier de lui-même pendant au moins quelques heures.

\- Je … d'accord Cas. Tu … tu as probablement raison et … je n'ai pas vraiment envie de voir un autre client apprès … après Charles.

\- Attends moi ici. Je reviens.

Dean sourit en regardant son ami s'éloigner téléphone à la main. Il espérait qu'Ellen accepterait de lui accorder sa journée. Qu'elle ne penserait pas bêtement qu'il s'agissait là uniquement d'une tentative pour passer plus de temps avec Castiel. Car même s'il comptait passer le reste de la journée avec lui, ce n'était pas sa motivation première. Il avait envie de penser à lui avant tout. De s'occuper de lui. Il ne méritait pas qu'on l'utilise comme Charles l'avait fait. Il ne méritait pas d'avoir à mettre son bien-être, son estime de lui-même et son confort entièrement de côté juste parce qu'on le payait. Il était grand temps qu'il change de façon de faire. Qu'il apprenne à avoir du respect pour lui-même avant d'en avoir pour les autres. C'était quelque chose que Castiel lui avait appris et que Dean voulait absolument appliquer à compter de maintenant.

Il sourit en terminant doucement son verre. Il laissa l'alcool effacer le gout de Charles dans sa bouche. Il venait tout juste de le terminer quand Castiel revint, un sourire sur les lèvres. Visiblement, Ellen avait du donner son accord. Ils allaient pouvoir passer le reste de la journée ensemble sans avoir à se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

\- Je déduis de ton large sourire que les nouvelles sont bonnes, lança t-il quand Castiel fut à nouveau installé à côté de lui.

Ce dernier prit sa main et la serra dans la sienne une seconde. Dean fut déçu quand il la relâcha quelques instants plus tard. Il avait raison de le faire. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée du degré d'ouverture d'esprit des clients du bar. Il était préférable de ne pas prendre le moindre risque.

\- Ellen m'a ordonné de veiller sur toi. Et a également exigé que je t'interdise de revoir Charles. Mais on sait tous les deux que je ne t'interdirais jamais quoi que ce soit donc … tu verras avec elle directement. Je préfère ne pas m'en mêler.

Dean sourit, amusé. Il pouvait comprendre les réticences de Castiel à dire « non » à Ellen. Après leur dernière entrevue, il était déterminé à lui faire plaisir. A ne surtout plus jamais vivre une situation similaire.

\- Sam n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Il … il est en cours toute la journée et il sort avec Jess ce soir alors … on pourrait peut être passer la journée chez moi. Manger un morceau ensemble ce soir.

Castiel sembla ravi par sa proposition. Dean était soulagé de voir qu'il semblait en avoir autant envie que lui. C'était bon signe. Il avait peur parfois que son ami finisse par se lasser. Qu'il finisse par rencontrer quelqu'un qui saurait lui apporter quelque chose d'autre. Il savait que c'était probablement inévitable. Il espérait juste que cela soit le plus tard possible.

\- Je serais ravi de passer la journée avec toi. Je vais me charger de te changer les idées … de te faire oublier ce que ce porc t'a fait subir.

Dean fut surpris de sentir la colère dans la voix de Castiel. Il faisait en sorte de la contenir le plus souvent. Pour ne pas faire sentir aux clients du jeune prostitué ce qu'il ressentait. Pour être le plus professionnel possible. Il semblait toutefois avoir atteint sa limite aujourd'hui.

\- Le simple fait de passer du temps avec toi me suffit à oublier. Et franchement, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y penser à nouveau ou d'en parler. C'est … maintenant que j'y pense, je trouve ça plutôt humiliant. Je me suis laissé faire et je … j'aurais dû dire « non ».

\- Dean, tu as fait ce que tu pensais avoir à faire. C'est ce type qui devrait avoir honte. Et franchement, j'aimerais avoir l'opportunité de le lui dire en face.

Dean, de son, côté préférait nettement que cela ne soit pas le cas. Il ne reverrait jamais Charles. Laisser Castiel lui hurler dessus pendant des heures ne servirait à rien. Il préférait de loin passer à autre chose. Penser à autre chose également. Castiel était la meilleure des distractions. Il avait le pouvoir de lui faire tout oublier. De l'aider à voir les choses de façon positive. Il l'aimait en grande partie pour ça. Et pour tout un tas d'autres raisons également.

* * *

Castiel s'était toujours promis de ne jamais juger les gens sur leur apparence, leur couleur de peau, leur sexualité ou leur handicap. Il s'y était tenu. Il détestait ceux qui portaient un jugement arbitraire sur une autre personne uniquement parce qu'elle était noire, musulmane, homosexuelle ou dans un fauteuil roulant. Il traitait tout le monde de la même façon. Il refusait d'être aussi intolérant et injuste.

Il avait lui-même été ostracisé dans certaines circonstances en raison de son homosexualité. Il n'avait jamais été la victime d'une attaque violente. Mais il avait du apprendre à encaisser les insultes et les regards moqueurs. Il savait combien être jugé sur quelque chose qu'on ne choisissait pas pouvait être douloureux et destructeur.

Il s'était donc toujours juré de ne se faire une opinion sur les autres qu'en étudiant leurs actes. Leur façon de se comporter avec ceux qui les entouraient. La manière dont il gérait les problèmes, affrontaient les épreuves et assumaient les conséquences de leurs actes. Si quelqu'un lui manquait de respect alors il estimait avoir le droit d'en faire de même.

Et quand il posa les yeux sur Charles, ce fut exactement ce qu'il fit. Dean l'avait prévenu du petit « problème » de son client. Et si Castiel refusait de juger quelqu'un qui souffrait peut être d'un handicap, il estimait pouvoir le faire quand cette même personne refusait de faire quoi que ce soit pour épargner aux autres de l'endurer.

Il sentit la réticence de Charles dès qu'il posa les yeux sur lui. Il n'était pas content de le voir là. Et si Castiel avait l'habitude de ne pas toujours être le bienvenue, il n'aimait pas être ainsi jugé par un homme qui ne faisait visiblement pas preuve de respect envers Dean.

Il fut tenté d'annuler le rendez-vous pour épargner à son ami d'avoir à supporter cela. Mais le jeune prostitué avait insisté pour qu'il ne le fasse pas. Il lui avait juré qu'il savait parfaitement comment gérer la situation. Que ce n'était pas un problème. Castiel ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait accepter qu'on le traite ainsi. Il vendait son corps et ses services. Il couchait avec des inconnus contre de l'argent. Mais il restait un être humain qui méritait le respect. Il restait une personne et Charles semblait l'avoir oublié.

Il fit toutefois ce que Dean lui demandait et quitta la chambre. Il s'en voulut pendant toute la première heure qu'il passa en bas à attendre son ami. Puis il tenta de se convaincre qu'il avait fait ce qu'il fallait durant la seconde.

Quand Dean réapparut, il avait le visage fermé et les traits tirés. Il semblait en colère et Castiel n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir contre qui sa rage était dirigé. Il choisit de ne rien dire et de ne surtout pas lui poser la question. Il le suivit à l'extérieur puis dans la voiture en silence.

Il stoppa la véhicule quand Dean le lui demanda. Il ne protesta pas quand son ami en sortit pour entrer dans un bar. Il lui laissa même quelques minutes avant de se décider à le rejoindre.

Dean était debout devant le bar et semblait entièrement concentré sur le verre d'alcool entre ses mains. Castiel ne l'avait jamais vu boire autre chose qu'une bière. Et il n'en prenait une autre que très rarement. Il lui avait parlé de l'alcoolisme de son père. De sa peur qu'il lui soit transmis par les gênes. Il ne voulait pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs. Ce qu'il faisait maintenant n'avait aucun sens et Castiel avait besoin de comprendre.

Il le rejoignit donc et lui posa la question. La réponse qu'il obtint lui fit regretter à nouveau de ne pas avoir mis un terme au rendez-vous dès leur arrivée. De ne pas avoir le courage d'aller à l'encontre de ce que Dean lui avait demandé. Il ne comprenait pas comment Charles avait pu lui faire subir tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer son « problème ». Il l'avait fait sciemment. Il avait puni le jeune homme. Sans raison et sans en avoir le droit. Castiel était furieux.

Mais il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Il devait avant tout chercher un moyen de soulager Dean. De l'aider à oublier ce rendez vous désastreux. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser enchainer avec un autre client dans son état. Il avait besoin de rentrer chez lui et de se reposer.

Il prit donc l'initiative de lui imposer une journée de repos. Dean ne sembla pas vraiment enthousiaste en l'entendant mais accepta tout de même sans protester. Castiel cacha sa surprise et s'empressa d'appeler Ellen.

Elle ne fut pas vraiment ravie par la nouvelle non plus. C'était la première fois que Castiel lui reparlait après leur petite entrevue. Il était mal à l'aise. Mais il était également déterminé à obtenir du repos pour Dean après ce qu'il avait subi.

Ellen l'accusait aussitôt de vouloir l'avoir pour lui tout seul toute la journée. Elle l'accusa d'être jaloux et possessif. Castiel ne se laissa pas déstabilisé et lui expliqua en détails ce que le jeune homme avait subi. Il lui raconta l'état dans lequel il était. Ellen finit par lui donner son accord. Elle était peut être toujours en colère contre lui mais elle restait trop attachée à Dean pour faire quoi que ce soit qui lui ferait du mal. Elle se comportait comme une mère avec lui. Et Castiel ne fut pas surpris qu'elle cède.

Quand il revint auprès de Dean, il souriait. Il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Il allait pouvoir passer la journée avec son ami et veiller à ce qu'il oublie tout ce que son client lui avait fait subir. Il allait prendre soin de lui. C'était exactement ce dont ils avaient besoin tous les deux. Dean était de son avis puisqu'il lui proposa de le raccompagner chez lui et de profiter de l'absence de Sam pour rester. Castiel ne se fit pas prier. Il ne refuserait jamais quelques heures en tête à tête avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Ils firent le chemin en silence à nouveau mais cette fois, il n'était pas pesant. Il n'était pas chargé d'animosité. Castiel se sentait bien. Il avait la sensation d'avoir rempli sa mission. D'avoir accompli quelque chose d'important. Il faisait la différence avec tous les hommes qui utilisaient Dean au quotidien et cela l'aidait à se sentir bien.

Une fois dans l'appartement, Dean lui fit signe de le suivre dans la salle de bains. Castiel jeta un coup d'œil à l'immense baignoire d'angle et ne fut pas surpris quand Dean alluma l'eau pour la remplir. Il le regarda ensuite se déshabiller. Ce n'était pas la première fois. Loin de là. Et le jeune prostitué agissait mécaniquement. Il ne cherchait pas à l'exécuter. Il se contenta de retirer ses vêtements un à un comme il l'aurait fait s'il avait été seul. Castiel ne put toutefois s'empêcher d'être fasciné. Dean avait un corps absolument parfait. Ses épaules étaient larges et puissantes. Ses bras étaient finement musclées. Ses mains élégantes avec ses longs doigts fins. La courbure de son dos était également parfaite. Il avait deux petites fossettes au-dessus de ses fesses musclées et rebondies. Ses jambes étaient sensiblement arquées mais parfaites. Les muscles de son torse semblaient avoir été dessinés par un artiste. Il avait le ventre plat même si ses abdominaux n'étaient pas saillantes. Son sexe était long et large. Parfait. Dean s'épilait soigneusement pour le mettre en valeur. Les tâches de rousseur qui recouvraient la totalité de son corps ne faisaient que le rendre plus magnifique encore. Castiel en avait le souffle coupé à chaque fois.

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation quand Dean pénétra dans la baignoire. Il attendit que le jeune prostitué lui fasse signe de le rejoindre pour retirer ses vêtements et se glisser dans l'eau à son tour. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes. Dean était installé entre les jambes de Castiel, le dos contre son torse, la tête posée dans le creux de son épaule. C'était parfait. Calme et idéal. Castiel aurait pu s'endormir ainsi. Mais il voulait avant tout apporter à Dean ce dont il avait besoin.

Il fut surpris quand le jeune homme lui saisit la main pour la glisser dans l'eau jusqu'à son entrejambe. Il se laissa toutefois faire et prit son sexe entre ses doigts.

\- Dean ? souffla t-il parce qu'il avait besoin de savoir ce dont son ami avait réellement besoin.

Le jeune homme tourna le visage pour déposer un baiser dans son cou.

\- Ce dont j'ai besoin Cas c'est … c'est d'oublier Charles … d'oublier tous ces hommes qui ne me voient que comme un corps dont on peut user et abuser à sa guise. Tous ceux qui m'ont un jour manqué de respect parce qu'ils pensaient en avoir le droit. J'ai besoin de me souvenir qu'il existe des hommes comme toi … qui se soucient des autres. Et … j'ai … j'aimerais que tu me fasses l'amour ici et maintenant pour m'aider à m'en rappeler. Ce n'est pas du sexe que je veux, c'est …

Castiel commença à masturber son sexe doucement. Dean se tut aussitôt. Il était évident qu'il ne savait pas comment finir sa phrase. Qu'il s'était lancé dans une tirade qu'il ne maitrisait pas totalement. Castiel choisit donc de le faire taire de la meilleure manière qui soit.

Il le masturba lentement jusqu'à sentir son sexe durcir dans sa main. Il l'embrassa dans la nuque et sur l'épaule. Il souffla à son oreille combien il était parfait. Combien il méritait quelqu'un qui avait conscience de la chance de l'avoir dans sa vie.

Dean ne le stoppa que lorsqu'il fut aux portes de l'orgasme. Castiel relâcha aussitôt son sexe et l'aida à se tourner dans la baignoire jusqu'à pouvoir lui faire face. Il était à genoux devant lui et semblait réfléchir à la meilleure manière de procéder.

\- On devrait peut être aller dans ta chambre, suggéra Castiel.

\- Non, c'est parfait ici, répliqua Dean.

Castiel le regarda alors glisser une main dans l'eau dans son dos. Il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il faisait mais il le devina à l'expression de pur plaisir sur son visage. Il se préparait pour lui. Il ne semblait pas avoir la patience d'attendre. Mais Castiel voulait au contraire prendre son temps. Il le stoppa en saisissant son bras puis le manipula jusqu'à ce qu'il ait le dos tourné à nouveau et qu'il soit à quatre pattes devant lui. Il avait rêvé de faire cela depuis le début et il comptait bien le faire maintenant. Il saisit les fesses de Dean entre ses mains et les écarta délicatement. Il observa le muscle entre elles une seconde avant de presser sa langue contre, arrachant un cri de surprise à son ami. Il était visiblement surpris. Il n'avait probablement jamais laissé personne lui faire ce que Castiel lui faisait. Mais ce dernier aimait ça. Il aimait l'idée d'un contact aussi intime.

Il pressa sa langue entre les fesses de Dean et fut satisfait quand il sentit le muscle céder et le laisser pénétrer doucement. Castiel fit aller et venir sa langue à l'intérieur du jeune homme, ses mains refermées autour de ses fesses.

\- Cas … gémit Dean rapidement.

Castiel continua ses assauts sans s'arrêter. Il voulait procurer un maximum de plaisir au jeune homme. Et il était évident que cela fonctionnait à merveille. Il continua donc jusqu'à ce que sa langue soit douloureuse. Il la remplaça par ses doigts pour parfaire la préparation. Il en fit pénétrer deux puis trois. Il allait ajouté le quatrième quand Dean le stoppa.

\- Je vais jouir si tu continues.

Castiel n'y voyait aucun inconvénient mais son ami ne semblait pas avoir envie que cela se termine aussi rapidement. Il retira donc ses doigts après avoir pressé contre la prostate de Dean puis laissa le jeune homme se tourner pour lui faire face à nouveau.

Il sembla vouloir reprendre le contrôle des opérations. Castiel était tout à fait prêt à le laisser faire. Il voyait le sexe comme un échange entre deux personnes égales. Il n'était pas envisageable pour lui que l'une prenne le pas sur l'autre. Ce n'était définitivement pas son truc.

Dean lui sourit avant de saisir son sexe dans une main et de se soulever sur les genoux. Il baissa les hanches lentement, les positionnant correctement avant de s'empaler doucement sur le sexe tendu de Castiel.

Ce dernier ne put retenir un long gémissement de plaisir. C'était comme dans un rêve. C'était mieux que dans ses fantasmes. Dean semblait à la fois incroyablement vulnérable et terriblement puissant dans cette position. C'était lui qui imposait le rythme mais il accepta de se dévoiler. Il acceptait que son ami le regarde et le voit vraiment. Il laissa tomber ses défenses et laissa Castiel jeter un coup d'œil derrière. A l'homme qui se cachait sans doute depuis toujours. Depuis leur première rencontre. Celui qu'il ne s'était jamais autorisé à être, même avec Castiel. Il acceptait d'être vulnérable et c'était une preuve de plus de la force dont il faisait preuve. Castiel était fasciné et admiratif. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme Dean. Il doutait même qu'il en existe. Le jeune prostitué était unique.

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion quand son ami commença doucement à bouger. Il ne semblait pas chercher à atteindre l'orgasme rapidement. Il semblait vouloir faire durer le plaisir à son tour. Il cherchait l'angle parfait pour toucher sa prostate. Il finit par le trouver et laissa échapper un long cri de plaisir. Castiel aurait pu se sentir utiliser. Il était évident que Dean manipulait son corps à sa guise à cet instant précis. Mais ce n'était pas ce que le jeune homme voulait faire. Il n'utilisait pas son ami. Il reprenait le contrôle sur son propre corps. Il se réappropriait des sensations qu'on lui avait arraché violemment. Il s'élevait. Il redevenait lui-même. C'était un spectacle incroyable.

Castiel le regardait monter et descendre le long de son sexe sans bouger. Il le regarda former des huit avec ses hanches pour stimuler sa prostate. Il l'admira chercher et trouver son plaisir sans se soucier de l'image qu'il donnait.

Rapidement, il fut néanmoins incapable d'ignorer les sensations qu'il commençait à ressentir de son côté. Le plaisir montait en lui et il doutait de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'arrêter. Il doutait de pouvoir se contenir. Il voulait toutefois voir Dean jouir avant lui. Il saisit donc son sexe dans sa main et commença à le masturber. Le jeune prostitué baissa alors les yeux sur lui et les plongea dans les siens. Castiel sentit une connexion s'établir entre eux. Une qui allait bien au-delà du sexe, de l'amitié ou de tout ce qu'ils avaient partagé jusque-là C'était presque mystique. Castiel aurait été incapable de la décrire. Il était toutefois presque sûr que Dean la ressentait aussi. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes de plus pour jouir violemment entre les doigts de Castiel. Ce n'était pas sa main qui lui avait procuré un orgasme. Ce n'était pas son sexe contre sa prostate non plus. Castiel pouvait le sentir. C'était ce qui venait de se passer entre eux à travers ce simple regard. Mais il ne le dirait pas. Il laisserait à Dean le temps de l'analyser et d'en tirer les conclusions qu'il souhaitait. Castiel, de son côté, savait parfaitement ce que cela signifiait pour lui. Il ne pourrait jamais plus aimer quelqu'un d'autre que Dean. Il ne pourrait jamais plus construire quoi que ce soit avec un autre homme. Il appartenait au jeune prostitué que ce dernier le veuille ou non.

Il était tellement obnubilé par ses réflexion que son orgasme le prit par surprise. Le plaisir fut si violent que pendant une seconde, il eut la sensation de perdre conscience. Sa vue se brouilla et il cria le nom de Dean.

Il sentit le jeune homme venir enfouir son visage dans son et il referma ses bras dans son dos par réflexe. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Mais ce fut Dean qui reprit la parole en premier.

\- Merci Cas … merci pour tout. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Tu es … tu es génial.

Castiel hocha la tête sans rien dire. Il avait bien trop de dévoiler quelque chose s'il venait à prendre la parole aussi rapidement. Il avait besoin de quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- C'est comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées parfois … comme si tu savais ce dont j'ai besoin avant que j'en prenne conscience moi-même et c'est … tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est réconfortant d'avoir quelqu'un comme toi dans ma vie. Je … je sais que j'ai de la chance.

Castiel refusait d'en entendre plus. Les mots étaient touchants. Ils étaient même bouleversants. Mais ils n'étaient pas exactement ceux qu'il voulait entendre. Il devait ramener la conversation sur un territoire qu'il maitrisait. Sur un territoire qui ne risquait pas de le conduire à avoir le cœur brisé en mille morceaux.

\- Tu ne devrais pas accepter … Dean, tu ne devrais jamais accepter qu'on ne traite pas avec respect. Je me fiche de ce que tes clients peuvent penser de toi. Ils te doivent le respect. Ils doivent prendre conscience que tu es plus qu'un corps qu'ils achètent au prix fort. Tu … si tu ne peux pas obtenir cela d'eux alors refuse de les voir. Parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, l'un d'entre eux parviendra à te convaincre qu'ils ont raison et … je refuse de te perdre pour ça.

Il aurait aimé dire à Dean de tout arrêter. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le convaincre de changer de travail. De ne plus se vendre comme ça. Mais il savait que son ami refuserait de l'entendre. Il se rabattit alors sur ce qu'il pouvait lui demander.

\- Charles est loin d'être le pire. Il fait même parti des clients que j'apprécie le plus. Il a commis une erreur aujourd'hui et … je sais qu'il finira par le regretter. Mais tu as raison sur au moins un point. Je ne devrais pas les laisser me manquer de respect. Je ne devrais pas accepter qu'ils m'utilisent. Je leur vends un service mais je reste … je ne suis pas un objet. Je suis un être humain et … sans doute que j'ai accepté trop de choses durant trop longtemps. Sans doute que j'aurais du le réaliser plus tôt. Quoi qu'il en soit, je l'ai compris aujourd'hui et grâce à toi. Je vais changer.

Castiel aimait l'idée qu'il avait réussi à aider Dean sur ce point. Bien sûr, il continuerait à coucher avec des hommes contre de l'argent. Il continuerait à les laisser utiliser son corps à leur guise. Mais s'il pouvait au moins refuser de voir ceux qui ne le respectaient pas, c'était un premier pas en avant dans la bonne direction. Peut-être finirait-il par comprendre qu'il avait le droit d'aspirer à mieux. Qu'il méritait autre chose de la vie que ce qu'il avait pour le moment. Castiel voulait être celui qui le lui apprendrai.

\- Je vais parler à Ellen … faire le tri parmi mes clients. Ne garder que ceux qui ne se sont jamais comporté comme ça. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de me voir faire. Elle attend ça depuis le début. Elle m'a toujours dit que je n'étais pas suffisamment exigeant.

Castiel sourit. Dean recula son visage et plongea son regard dans le sien. Ils étaient toujours intimement lié et Castiel aurait voulu que cela dure éternellement. Mais l'eau était en train de refroidir et ils devraient bientôt sortir de la baignoire. Il allait devoir se contenter du lien particulier qui s'était établi entre eux un peu plus tôt. Ce lien que Dean avait ressenti aussi même s'il ne l'avait pas avoué pour le moment.

\- Et je ne manquerais pas de lui dire qu'elle te le doit. Peut être qu'elle se montrera un peu moins froide et suspicieuse avec toi quand elle saura le miracle que tu as accompli.

\- Je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper, répliqua Castiel en souriant toujours.

Dean éclata alors de rire et le jeune chauffeur mémorisa ce son dans un petit coin de son esprit. C'était la plus douce des mélodies à ses oreilles. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà entendu Dean rire aussi franchement. Sans retenue. Sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de lui-même. Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi magnifique qu'à cet instant.

Castiel savoura ce moment et garda les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui les attendait dans un avenir proche. Si ce qu'il avait ressenti dans cette baignoire revêtirait la même importance pour Dean que pour lui. Si cela changerait vraiment quelque chose entre eux. Mais il avait réussi à faire changer Dean. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ce n'était rien de réellement important. C'était peut être minime par rapport à ce qu'il souhaitait réellement accomplir. Mais c'était déjà beaucoup à ses yeux. Et il voulait croire que ça l'était également à ceux de Dean.


	29. Dispute

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 29. Comme promis, je vais continuer à tenter de publier un chapitre par semaine. Je ne publie qu'aujourd'hui cette semaine parce que j'ai eu une petite frayeur lundi. J'ai commencé à avoir mal à la gorge et comme je suis confiné chez mes parents et qu'il y a eu des cas au travail de mon père et au travail d'une amie que j'avais vu récemment, j'ai du commencer à prendre ma température ... Du coup je n'avais plus la tête à grand chose d'autre. Désolée. Mais je vais bien. J'ai toujours mal à la gorge mais aucun autre symptome donc c'est sans doute juste un rhume. **

**Bref, j'espère que vous allez tous bien également. Dans tous les cas, prenez soin de vous et de vos proches. Et restez chez vous autant que possible pour sauver des vies !**

**Merci pour votre fidélité. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine. **

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre: **

**Numb de Linkin Park**

**Chapitre 29 : Dispute**

_**« On ne s**e dispute qu'avec les gens qu'on aime, les autres on les ignore ou on leur fait la guerre. »_

_Ruppert Barnes_

Dean avait des clients qu'il appréciait et d'autres qu'il supportait uniquement parce qu'ils le payaient une fortune pour ses services. Il ne les détestait pas vraiment. Il refusait de passer deux heures seul à seul avec quelqu'un qu'il haïrait. C'était une de ses limites. Mais il n'avait d'atomes crochus avec tous ces clients. Certains lui étaient indifférents. Il faisait mine de les apprécier pour donner le change et les satisfaire. C'était ce pour quoi on le payait après tout.

Don était l'un de ces clients. Il n'était pas vraiment désagréable. Il n'était ni insultant ni méchant avec lui. Mais Dean pouvait sentir qu'il se fichait pas mal de lui. Qu'il ne le voyait que comme un corps qu'il pouvait utiliser. Comme un objet qu'on jetait facilement après en avoir tiré ce qu'on désirait.

Et Dean l'avait accepté jusque-là. Don avait quelques exigences particulières concernant le sexe. Il aimait avoir la sensation qu'il contrôlait les choses. Peu importait que ce ne soit qu'une illusion et que Dean reste maître de ce qu'il acceptait qu'on lui fasse. Il jouait le jeu. Don avait accepté de payer plus que le prix fixé par Ellen. Il dépensait sans compter. Parce qu'il voulait utiliser Dean. Il voulait l'attacher et le bâillonner. Il aimait également l'aveugler et l'empêcher de jouir pendant toute la durée du rendez-vous. Il n'était pas violent. Il ne blessait jamais le jeune prostitué mais il était brusque et parfois brutal.

Bien sûr, personne n'aurait pu le deviner en le voyant. Dean avait rapidement compris qu'il fallait se méfier de l'image que les gens donnaient d'eux en public. La plupart du temps, c'était un masque qu'ils portaient pour rentrer dans la norme. Don paraissait bien sous tous rapports. Il était avenant et agréable. Il donnait l'image de quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance les yeux fermés.

Et il ne se gêna pour jouer ce rôle devant Castiel quand Dean et lui pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Il répondit à ses questions sans ciller. Lui sourit comme s'il était content de le voir là. Comme s'il n'avait pas le moindre problème avec l'idée qu'on puisse douter de lui. Castiel sembla aussitôt rassuré. Il quitta la chambre sans même jeter un coup d'œil à Dean pour s'assurer qu'il faisait bien.

Le jeune homme ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait lui aussi été berné par l'homme que Don prétendait être en public. Ce n'était qu'une fois seul avec lui qu'il avait compris qu'il jouait un rôle. Qu'il n'avait rien du gendre idéal. Mais parce qu'il ne représentait pas un danger pour lui, il avait continué à le voir. Il acceptait ses conditions et ses exigences. Il respectait ses limites et Dean s'en contentait. Il lui suffisait de penser au chèque que Don lui signait pour ne plus vraiment se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Du moins c'était ainsi que les choses se déroulaient avant. Avant Castiel. Avant Charles. Avant que Dean ne réalise qu'il avait peut être tort de tout accepter. Qu'il méritait mieux que de se laisser ainsi utiliser. Qu'il méritait le respect au même titre que n'importe qui d'autre. Que son choix de carrière ne faisait pas de lui un être inférieur.

C'était pourtant l'impression que Don lui donnait à cet instant précis. Il regardait son corps avec envie mais ne le regardait jamais dans les yeux. Il se fichait de ce qu'il pouvait avoir à dire. Il ne lui demandait jamais comment il allait. Dean n'y avait jamais prêté attention jusque-là. Mais cela lui sautait aux yeux maintenant.

Don n'avait pas le moindre respect pour lui et le jeune prostitué se demandait pourquoi il s'infligeait tout ça. Pourquoi il ne faisait pas le tri dans sa clientèle. Il gagnait suffisamment bien sa vie pour ne pas avoir besoin d'en voir autant. Il avait le luxe de choisir. Et il continuait pourtant à accepter de voir des types comme Don. Il avait du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir tous ces doutes en tête. Il aurait aimé ne pas se poser toutes ces questions inutiles. Il aurait préféré que Castiel ne lui mette pas toutes ces idées en tête. Car cela rendait son travail bien trop compliqué. Il avait du mal à jouer le jeu. A prétendre aimer ce qu'on lui faisait. A donner le change.

Il se força toutefois à bouger pour que Don ne sente pas qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il se déshabilla rapidement sans se donner en spectacle. Il savait que ce n'était pas ce que son client attendait de lui.

Il s'allongea ensuite sur le lit, les bras et les jambes écartées. Don sortit des cordes de son sac et entreprit d'attacher chacun de ses membres aux quatre coins du lit. Dean se laissa faire, l'esprit toujours occupé par les questions qui y tournaient en boucle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son client quand ce dernier eut fini de l'attacher. Il semblait satisfait de son travail. Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Parfait, souffla t-il.

Dean savait qu'il ne parlait pas de lui. Il parlait de la manière dont il était attaché et à sa merci. Il n'avait pas choisi Dean parce qu'il l'appréciait ou qu'il le trouvait plus séduisant qu'un autre. Il l'avait choisi parce qu'il avait la réputation d'être le meilleur et d'accepter la majorité de ce que ses clients voulaient. Il l'avait choisi parce qu'il était le jouet idéal. C'étai humiliant. Dans cette chambre, Dean n'avait plus l'impression d'être une personne. Il se sentait dégradé et Sali. Et il avait de plus en plus de mal à l'ignorer. Don ne faisait rien de plus que ce qu'l faisait à chacun de leurs rendez-vous. Mais cette fois, Dean le vivait comme une insulte. Comme un manque de respect. Comme un affront. Il aurait aimé comprendre pourquoi son client se comportait ainsi. Peut être cela l'aiderait-il à l'accepter et à donner le change.

\- Don, je … est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? demanda t-il.

Son client leva les yeux vers lui, visiblement surpris de le voir prendre la parole sans y avoir été invité. Ils ne parlaient jamais durant leurs rendez-vous. Don prononçait quelques mots dans le feu de l'action et donnait parfois quelques ordres au jeune prostitué. Mais Dean savait qu'il ne voulait pas entendre le son de sa voix.

Il resta donc figé, nu contre le rebord du lit, visiblement incapable de réagir.

\- Je … je sais que ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on fait d'ordinaire tous les deux mais … il y a … j'aimerais comprendre. Juste … je me demandais comment tu me voyais … ce que je représente à tes yeux.

Don monta sur le lit et s'installa entre ses jambes. Il semblait toujours perturbé par l'intervention de Dean mais déterminé à passer aux choses sérieuses. Pendant une seconde, le jeune prostitué crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre. Il n'insisterait pas. Il ne voulait pas perdre son client simplement parce qu'il avait quelques doutes depuis plusieurs jours. Il fut surpris quand Don se décida toutefois quand même à répondre.

\- Je ne te paye pas pour discuter avec toi … si c'était ce que je voulais, j'irais voir un psy. Maintenant, si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais assez que tu taises et qu'on fasse ce pour quoi je dépense des fortunes.

Ce n'était pas la réponse que Dean attendait. Et s'il aurait pu s'en contenter avant, il ne parvenait pas à en rester là maintenant. Cela le rendait furieux contre lui-même. Il ne se reconnaissait pas.

\- Je … d'accord mais réponds juste à cette question et je te promets de me taire ensuite. Est-ce que tu … à tes yeux, est-ce que je ne suis rien de plus qu'un objet ? Un corps ? Est-ce que la personne que je suis t'intéresse un tant soit peu ?

Don ricana une seconde et Dean sut alors qu'il avait vu juste depuis le début. Il se fichait pas mal de lui. Il aurait pu utiliser quelqu'un d'autre sans aucun problème. Il voulait juste un corps dans lequel prendre du plaisir.

\- On a signé un contrat et j'ai été parfaitement clair avec toi depuis le début. Je n'ai pas envie d'apprendre à te connaître. Je me fiche de ce que tu aimes faire de ton temps libre. Je veux juste que tu me laisses faire ce que j'ai envie de faire. Que tu suives mes ordres et que tu m'en donnes pour mon argent. Est-ce que cela signifie que je te considère comme un objet ? Sans doute oui. Mais tu le savais avant d'accepter de me prendre comme client.

Dean hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas contredire Don sur ce point. Ils en avaient effectivement longuement discuté avant de signer leur contrat. Les conditions étaient parfaitement claires. Don ne s'était pas caché. Il n'avait pas menti. Et Dean avait accepté ses exigences. Il aurait pouvoir continuer à ignorer l'humiliation que cela lui faisait ressentir. La honte qui s'insinuait en lui. Ce n'était pas de la faute de Don après tout. C'était uniquement de la sienne. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Et il ne voulait plus le ressentir.

Il choisit donc de ne rien ajouter et de laisser son client l'utiliser comme il le souhaitait. Il garda le silence quand ce dernier commença à le préparer rapidement. Il ne protesta pas quand il utilisa un vibromasseur sur lui tout en faisant aller et venir son sexe dans sa bouche. Il gémit quand il pouvait sentir que c'était ce que Don attendait de lui. Il n'était pas excité. Son sexe restait flaccide entre ses jambes mais son client s'en fichait. Et Dean fit comme s'il trouvait cela parfaitement normal. Comme si c'était son rôle. Son devoir.

Il se laissa manipuler. Il suivit les ordres que Don lui donnait. Il souleva les hanches. Il écarta un peu plus les jambes. Il accepta le sexe de son client en lui. Il n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Mais il ne dit rien. Il était évident qu'il n'était pas là pour apprécier ce qui se passait. Il était là pour procurer du plaisir et non pas en recevoir. Il était un objet à la merci d'un homme qui le payait une fortune. Rien de plus. Rien de moins.

C'était différent avec Castiel. Quand il était avec son ami, il redevenait une personne. Il redevenait Dean. Castiel s'intéressait à ce qu'il pouvait avoir à dire. A ce qu'il ressentait. Il se souciait de son plaisir avant tout.

Et il n'était pas le seul. Brian avait agi ainsi avec lui depuis le début. Dean ne se sentait pas utilisé quand il était avec lui. Ou avec quelques-uns de ses autres clients. Il n'avait pas à s'infliger ce genre de choses. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'argent de Don. Ou de l'argent de ceux qui comme lui ne le voyaient pas comme un être humain. Il avait envie de tout arrêter. De faire le tri parmi ses clients. De ne garder que ceux qui avaient du respect pour lui.

Don continuait à aller et venir entre ses jambes en gémissant. Il était évident qu'il prenait son pied. Mais Dean et lui ne partageaient rien. Une poupée gonflable aurait parfaitement pu tenir son rôle. Castiel avait raison. Il méritait bien mieux que ça. Il avait le droit d'aspirer à autre chose. Il avait le droit d'exiger qu'on le respecte. Qu'on le traite correctement. Il ne voulait plus se sentir ainsi humilié par des hommes qui croyaient en avoir le droit juste parce qu'ils le payaient. Cela ne suffisait plus. Dean ne le supportait plus.

Il laissa toutefois Don continuer à l'utiliser. Ce serait leur dernier rendez-vous. Dean allait s'en assurer. Il était presque sûr qu'Ellen serait soulagée. Elle le lui demandait depuis un moment maintenant. Et Dean s'empresserait de lui dire qu'elle le devait avant tout à Castiel. C'était lui qui avait aidé le jeune prostitué à prendre conscience de sa propre valeur.

Il grimaça quand il sentit Don jouir en lui. Il ferma les yeux et ignora ses grognements et ses gémissements. Il s'imagina ailleurs. Avec Castiel. Il pensa à tout ce qu'il pourrait faire ensemble une fois la journée terminée.

Il grimaça à nouveau quand Don se retira. Ce n'était jamais une sensation agréable quand il n'avait pas joui. Il attendit patiemment que son client le détache puis se massa longuement les poignets une fois libéré.

Il quitta ensuite le lit et prit aussitôt la direction de la salle de bains. Il se sentait sal. Pas uniquement physiquement même s'il avait très envie d'effacer l'odeur de Don de sa peau. Il avait également la sensation que ce qu'il venait d'accepter avait laissé des traces plus profondes. Des traces indélébiles qu'il ne pourrait pas faire disparaître avec une simple douche. C'était un peu comme si son âme avait été salie et il ne connaissait aucun remède pour cela. Il réalisa combien se laisser traiter ainsi depuis toutes ces années l'avait marqué. Combien il en avait souffert sans s'en rendre compte. C'était un peu comme avoir des cicatrices à l'intérieur. Des blessures qui se réouvraient à chaque fois qu'il passait un peu de temps avec un client comme Don. Il était grand temps d'arrêter de s'infliger tout ça. S'il continuait, son âme ne pourrait probablement plus être sauvé. Il finirait par croire qu'il ne valait rien. Il finirait par être convaincu qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un objet. Il se perdrait. Il le refusait. Il pouvait encore se sauver lui-même. Mais il devait prendre les choses en main.

Déterminé, il pénétra dans la douche et entreprit de se laver. Il avait perdu la notion du temps. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était. Il ne voulait surtout pas inquiéter Castiel. Il devait faire vite.

Il venait seulement de couper l'eau quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte de la chambre. Il sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Castiel. Il attrapa une serviette et la passa autour de sa taille pour aller lui ouvrir. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait. Don n'avait visiblement pas encore quitté la chambre puisque Dean l'entendit demander à Castiel ce qu'il faisait là. Cela ne pouvait que mal se finir. Le jeune prostitué devait absolument intervenir avant que la situation ne dégénère. Il savait parfaitement ce dont Castiel était capable quand il était inquiet pour lui.

Il sortit donc de la salle de bains avec sa serviette autour de la taille, le corps et les cheveux toujours humides. Comme il s'y était attendu, Don et Castiel se faisait face dans la chambre. Ils se défiaient du regard. La tension était palpable.

\- Je vous avais prévenu. Si Dean n'est pas revenu au bout des deux heures, je dois venir le chercher et m'assurer qu'il va bien.

\- Oh il va bien. Et si vous voulez vous en prendre à quelqu'un pour le regard, alors prenez vous en à lui. Je n'y suis strictement pour rien.

Dean s'approcha d'eux rapidement. Castiel se calmerait forcément quand il le verrait. Il ne serait plus inquiet et tout s'arrangerait. C'était du moins ce qu'il espérait.

\- Cas, je … je vais bien. Je suis juste … j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Je suis désolé. Mais Don a raison. C'est de ma faute si je suis en retard.

Castiel tourna alors le visage vers lui et l'observa une seconde. Il dut remarquer les traces des cordes sur ses poignets puisqu'il se tendit presque aussitôt.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ? demanda t-il.

Dean hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai bien sûr. Physiquement, il allait bien. Il n'avait pas vraiment mal aux poignets ou aux chevilles. Il était un peu courbatu mais il avait l'habitude. Mentalement et émotionnellement en revanche, c'était différent. Les questions et les doutes qui tournaient en boucle dan sa tête l'épuisaient. Il voulait que cette journée se finisse. Il voulait rentrer chez lui et se glisser sous sa couette. Il voulait oublier qu'il vendait son corps contre de l'argent. Il voulait que Don parte. Mais il voulait avant tout empêcher Castiel de faire une bêtise.

\- Je vais bien, répéta t-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Cela aurait sans doute pu en rester là si Don n'avait pas eu l'idée stupide de prendre la parole pour se justifier à nouveau.

\- Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Juste un client qui paye pour un service. Et honnêtement, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfait de lui aujourd'hui. Je devrais peut être appeler Ellen pour le lui dire. Il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Il s'est permis de me poser des questions … de m'interroger et de me parler quand il sait que ce n'est pas pour ça que je le paye. Il aurait été à l'heure s'il s'était comporté comme la pute qu'il est sensé être.

Dean tourna le visage vers lui aussitôt, choqué de l'entendre parler ainsi de lui. Il n'acceptait pas les insultes. C'était l'une de ses rares limites. Il refusait qu'on lui parle ainsi. C'était cruel et méchant. Pas seulement pour lui mais aussi pour toutes les personnes qui, comme lui, vendaient leurs corps. Il refusait d'être jugé pour son choix de carrière. Il refusait d'être traité ainsi.

Il s'apprêtait à rappeler à Don qu'il dépassait les limites quand Castiel lui coupa l'herbe sous le pieds. Il avait lui aussi reporté son attention sur son client. Mais il ne se contentait pas de le fusiller du regard. Il l'avait également attrapa par le col de sa chemise et l'avait forcé à reculer de quelques pas.

\- Je vous interdis de parler de lui en ces termes. Vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville.

\- Et pourtant c'est lui qu'on baise contre de l'argent. Pas moi. Désolé mon grand mais il me semble que cela fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur.

Dean sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Il avait voulu savoir ce que Don pensait de lui. Il avait sa réponse. Et s'il l'avait su sans doute depuis toujours, c'était atroce de l'entendre ainsi clairement.

Il était toutefois parfaitement capable de se défendre seul. Il savait quoi lui répondre. Il savait quoi lui dire. Il l'aurait fait si Castiel ne s'était pas empressé de prendre sa défense à sa place. Ce qui aurait pu être touchant mais donnait la sensation à Dean qu'il le croyait incapable de le faire par lui-même. C'était tout aussi humiliant de se sentir ainsi infantilisé.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que payer un homme qui a la moitié de votre âge pour réaliser vos fantasmes de vieux pervers fait de vous un homme meilleur ?

\- Je le crois oui. Non, je le sais. Il n'est rien de plus qu'un trou où fourrer ma …

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Castiel relâcha le col de sa chemise et lui asséna un coup de poing d'une violence qui surprit Dean. Don accusa le coup et recula d'un pas. Il reprit toutefois vite ses esprits. Il était évident qu'il allait riposter. Dean pouvait le sentir. Il devait absolument intervenir. Ils ne pouvaient pas les laisser se battre. Pas pour lui. Il était toutefois trop furieux pour parvenir à bouger. Il était en colère contre Don pour ce qu'il avait osé de dire de lui. Et furieux contre Castiel d'être intervenu ainsi sans laisser à Dean une chance de le faire lui-même. Il avait envie de leur hurler dessus. De leur rappeler qu'il était là. Qu'il était adulte et qu'il en avait assez qu'on se comporte avec lui comme si son avis, son opinion ou ce qu'il avait à dire ne comptait pas.

\- Vous allez regretter ça, menaça Don en pointant son indexe en direction de Castiel.

\- Vous ne me faites pas peur, répliqua Castiel sans le quitter des yeux.

Dean trouvait cela ridicule. Vexant également. Il approcha d'eux. Il avait rapidement senti que la situation allait dégénérer. Mais il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que cela se terminerait en bagarre. Il avait conscience de ne porter qu'une serviette. Il aurait pu en rire s'il n'avait été aussi furieux.

\- Ca suffit tous les deux ! Vous êtes ridicules. Arrêtez ça immédiatement. Don, je te conseille de partir avant que je ne te force à le faire. Castiel, tu vas le laisser quitter cette chambre sans t'interposer.

Les deux hommes tournèrent leur regard vers lui. Ils semblaient surpris de le voir intervenir de la sorte. Dean les défiait du regard l'un après l'autre. Il se tenait droit, le menton haut et les poings serrés. Il n'avait pas peur. Il était prêt à les séparer physiquement si c'était nécessaire. Il allait leur prouver à tous les deux qu'il valait mieux que ce qu'ils semblaient penser. Il en avait assez de se laisser marcher dessus. Cela devait prendre fin maintenant.

* * *

Castiel avait l'espoir fou que Dean finisse un jour par choisir d'arrêter son travail. Il voulait le voir cesser de se prostituer, de laisser des hommes abuser de lui et user de son corps comme ils le faisaient. Il espérait que Dean finirait par prendre conscience qu'il méritait mieux que tout ça. Pas seulement mieux que les clients qui lui manquaient ouvertement de respect. Mieux que tous. Parce qu'il était extraordinaire. Il était intelligent et drôle. Il était fascinant. Il avait d'autres talents qu'il refusait d'exploiter. Il avait des choses à dire. Des choses à apprendre aux autres. Il était bien plus qu'un physique. Bien sûr, il était séduisant, sexy et sans nul doute l'un des hommes les plus beaux que Castiel ait rencontré dans sa vie. Mais cela ne suffisait pas à le définir. Et ses clients ne s'intéressaient qu'à ça. Il ne voyait que le corps parfait. Les muscles finement dessinés. Le visage aux contours comme dessinés de la main d'un artiste. Rares étaient ceux qui acceptait de s'intéressait à ce qui se cachait à l'intérieur. A ce que le jeune homme pouvait avoir à dire. A ce qu'il pensait ou ressentait. Il y avait Brian sans doute. Mais il était le seul.

Castiel voulait que Dean comprenne qu'il avait le droit de ne plus s'entourer que de gens qui voulaient apprendre à connaître le vrai lui. Celui qui se cachait derrière ce physique parfait. Derrière le rôle qu'il jouait la journée. Derrière les défenses qu'il avait érigées autour de lui parce qu'il avait peur de souffrir.

Il savait bien que cela risquait de prendre du temps. Mais il voulait croire que leur conversation dans la baignoire avait été un déclic pour Dean. Que cela avait enclenché la machine et que le jeune prostitué finirait par comprendre qu'il pouvait aspirer à beaucoup mieux.

En attendant, Castiel devait accepter qu'il continue à travailler. Il devait continuer à veiller sur lui et à le conduire dans des chambres d'hôtel auprès d'hommes qui utiliseraient son corps pendant deux heures. Il avait tenté de se construire un personnage pour ne pas ressentir de jalousie. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. C'était un échec. Il ne parvenait pas à être quelqu'un d'autre que l'homme qui aimait Dean comme un fou. Il espérait vraiment que cela cesserait bientôt.

Le client du jour semblait plutôt sympathique. Il accueillit Castiel sans aucun problème. Il souriait et paraissait réellement content de voir Dean. Le jeune chauffeur les laissa donc seuls sans s'inquiéter. Il était presque sûr que son ami ne risquait rien avec Don.

Il commença à en douter très rapidement quand Dean ne revint pas à l'heure convenue. Il était parfaitement plausible que ce retard ne soit du qu'à une douche un peu plus longue que d'ordinaire ou une conversation qui s'éternisait entre Don et Dean.

Mais il refusait de prendre le risque. Il remonta donc aussitôt et frappa à la porte. Il voulait laisser une chance aux deux hommes à l'intérieur de terminer ce qu'ils faisaient avant d'entrer. Il ne voulait surtout pas les surprendre en plein acte.

Ce fut finalement Don qui ouvrit la porte. Il était rhabillé et buvait un verre de ce qui semblait être du whisky. Castiel jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre avant de demander où Dean se trouvait.

\- Sous la douche. On a un peu de retard, répondit Don sans le regarder.

Il n'aimait pas du tout l'attitude de Don à cet instant précis. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme charmant qu'il avait rencontré deux heurs plus tôt. Et cela commençait à l'inquiéter.

Il rappela donc au client qu'il connaissait les règles. Qu'il était là pour venir chercher Dean si toutefois il avait du retard. Don haussa les épaules avant de lui expliquer que ce retard était uniquement du au jeune prostitué.

Tout s'accéléra rapidement après ça. Dean sortit de la salle de bains vêtu uniquement d'une serviette autour de la taille mais visiblement en parfaite santé. Il tenta de s'interposer entre Castiel et Don. Il semblait sentir que la situation risquait de dégénérer.

Castiel ne le comprit pas immédiatement. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il s'emporterait. Dean allait vient et Don n'avait visiblement rien à se reprocher. Il comprit rapidement qu'il se trompait.

Castiel n'était pas stupide. Il savait combien certains hommes pouvaient être cruels, insultants et méchants avec ceux qu'ils considéraient inférieurs à eux. Il savait que beaucoup tenaient ce genre de propos. Il n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi. Mais il ne supportait pas d'entendre cet homme insulter ainsi Dean. Le traiter comme s'il n'était rien de plus qu'un objet quand il était celui qui ne valait rien.

Le frapper était sans doute une erreur. Mais cela lui fit un bien fou. Il finirait très certainement par le regretter. Ellen serait avertie et furieuse. Elle le renverrait sans doute. Castiel ne parvenait toutefois pas à s'en soucier. Pas quand il avait enfin eu l'occasion de faire payer à quelqu'un tout ce que Dean avait pu subir et endurer depuis qu'il avait commencé à travailler.

Il aurait accepté de se battre avec lui sans aucun problème. Il en avait même envie. Il voulait que Don riposte et lui donne une bonne raison de lui donner un nouveau coup de poing.

Dean intervint toutefois avant qu'il n'en ait le temps. Il semblait furieux. Castiel pouvait comprendre qu'il le soit contre Don. Mais il était presque sûr qu'il l'était également contre lui. Et cela n'avait aucun sens. Castiel avait voulu prendre sa défense. Il ne faisait que ce pour quoi Ellen l'avait engagé.

\- Je peux vous promettre que vous allez le payer très cher. Ellen sera mise au courant. Et je le forcerais à vous renvoyer.

Castiel ricana aussitôt. Il n'avait pas peur. Il ne laisserait pas ce type le déstabiliser. Il avait fait ce qu'il estimait avoir à faire. Si Ellen choisissait de le renvoyer pour ça, alors tant pis. Il trouverait un autre travail. Le salaire qu'il touchait ne justifierait jamais qu'il laisse quiconque parler ainsi à l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Si tu veux me revoir, tu ne diras rien. Maintenant quitte cette chambre, jeta Dean.

Don secoua la tête avant de prendre sa veste et de quitter finalement la chambre sans rien ajouter. Castiel le suivit des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur Dean. Il était toujours furieux. Cela confirmait ce qu'il avait pensé. Le jeune prostitué était également fou de rage contre lui.

\- J'espère que tu as conscience de la stupidité de ce que tu viens de faire ! Parce que crois-moi … je suis passé pro dans l'art de prendre les mauvaises décisions et pourtant … je crois que tu m'as battu à plate couture sur ce coup-là !

Castiel choisit de ne pas protester pour le moment. Il préférait laisser à Dean le temps de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur plutôt que de l'interrompre et de le mettre plus en colère encore.

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de le frapper et tu … je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour défendre mon honneur comme tu as essayé de le faire à l'instant. Je suis … je suis adulte et je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre tout seul. Tu crois qu'il est le premier à me parler comme ça ? Tu crois que je n'avais jamais entendu ce genre d'insultes avant ? Tu crois que j'ai attendu toutes ces années qu'on vole à mon secours ?

Castiel secoua la tête mais resta silencieux. Il était évident que Dean n'avait pas encore fini.

\- Je sais gérer ce genre de situations et … même si je ne cautionne pas ce qu'il m'a dit … même si je ne pourrais jamais accepté qu'on me traite comment ça … il avait au moins raison sur un point. C'était de ma faute si on était en retard. De ma faute s'il n'en a pas eu pour son argent parce que j'avais la tête ailleurs. Je n'ai pas été à la hauteur.

\- Tes poignets … souffla alors Castiel en reportant ses yeux sur les marques de cordes qui s'y trouvaient.

\- Mes poignets vont bien Castiel. Il … il paye pour ce genre de prestation. C'est dans le contrat qu'on a signé ensemble. Il aime m'attacher et il aime que je fasse mine de me débattre. Si tu avais pris la peine de me demander avant de le frapper, tu le saurais.

Castiel savait que Dean acceptait ce genre de choses du moment que son client en discutait avec lui avant le premier rendez-vous. Il aurait du se douter que ses marques ne signifiaient pas que Don avait fait quoi que ce soit de répréhensible. Mais il n'avait pas réussi à se montrer raisonnable après entendu ce type insulter Dean devant lui.

\- Et peu importe en fin de compte … parce que ce n'est pas là le problème. Je ne t'en veux pas parce que tu étais inquiet pour moi en voyant ces marques … je suis furieux parce que tu as pensé que je serais incapable de me défendre et que tu as cru avoir le devoir de voler à mon secours comme … comme on le ferait avec un enfant ou une personne faible. Ce que je ne peux pas accepter et tu le sais.

Castiel comprenait mieux pourquoi Dean était en colère maintenant. Il savait combien le jeune homme tenait à ne surtout jamais se montrer vulnérable devant ses clients. Combien il tenait à leur prouver qu'il n'était pas faible et qu'il pouvait se défendre lui-même. Il avait sa fierté et son orgueil. Et Castiel venait de les piétiner en frappant Don. Il avait volé à Dean la chance de se défendre seul. De prouver à son client que ses propos ne le touchaient pas. Qu'il valait mieux que ça. Il avait commis une erreur qu'il regrettait amèrement. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il ne savait pas comment se défendre. Qu'il n'avait aucun argument pour justifier son comportement.

\- J'ai sans doute eu tort d'intervenir sans te laisser une chance de le faire mais … je ne regrette pas de l'avoir frappé. Il me méritait. Et … je pensais que tu … que tu avais décidé d'en finir avec ces types qui te manquent de respect. Que tu avais enfin compris que tu mérites mille fois mieux qu'eux.

Dean soupira longuement. Castiel réalisa alors combien il pouvait sembler ridicule de continuer à se disputer avec le jeune homme quand il ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille. Il devait probablement se sentir plus vulnérable encore ainsi dévêtu.

\- C'est justement parce que tu m'as mis ses idées en tête que je … que j'ai été incapable de me concentrer sur ce que je devais faire pour Don. Je ne dis pas que c'est faux et oui … oui je n'ai plus envie d'avoir des clients qui se fichent totalement de moi mais … je n'aurais jamais du laisser ces idées me perturber autant … je n'ai pas été à la hauteur et pourtant … je le suis toujours … même avec quarante de fièvre.

\- Tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai ouvert les yeux sur ta propre valeur ?

\- Non, je t'en veux parce que même après que je t'ai assuré que j'avais compris, tu … tu as jugé bon de m'empêcher de le mettre en application avec Don. Parce que tu as douté que je le ferais. Je t'en veux parce que tu aurais du me laisser le remettre à sa place. Tu aurais du avoir confiance en moi … confiance dans le fait que j'aurais su le faire.

Castiel n'avait pas réfléchi avant d'agir. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se demander si Dean voulait le faire lui-même. Ce n'était pas une question de manque de confiance en lui. Il avait juste pensé – à tort visiblement – qu'il était de son devoir de le défendre. Il n'avait pas voulu le vexer. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que cela le blesserait.

\- J'ai commis une erreur et je suis désolé. Mais je peux te jurer que je n'ai pas pensé que cela risquerait de te blesser, assura t-il.

Dean croisa ses bras sur son torse en le fusillant du regard.

\- C'est bien là tout le problème Cas. Tu n'as pas songé à moi une seule seconde avant de le frapper. Tu n'as pas réfléchi à ce que je pourrais vouloir … à ce que je pourrais ressentir. Tu as voulu jouer aux héros mais ce n'est pas ce dont j'ai besoin. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Et peut être … peut être cherches tu à te convaincre que tu as voulu prendre ma défense quand la seule chose qui te motive est … que tu ne supportes pas l'idée que je puisse coucher avec d'autres hommes que toi.

Castiel reçut cette accusation comme une claque en plein visage. Il ne l'avait pas vu sous cet angle mais Dean marquait des points. Il avait effectivement pensé défendre le jeune homme. Mais ce n'était pas la seule raison. Il était également jaloux. Il détestait tous ces hommes qui couchaient avec le jeune prostitué.

\- Est-ce que je dois te rappeler que c'est mon métier Cas ? Que tu le savais avant qu'on commence à coucher ensemble ? Que j'ai toujours été clair avec toi sur ce point ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que tu as plus agi comme un petit ami jaloux que comme mon chauffeur et garde du corps. Je n'étais pas en danger. Don est peut être un abruti de première mais il ne représentait pas un risque pour ma sécurité. Tu … tu n'avais pas le droit de le frapper.

Castiel était complètement perdu. Il n'était plus vraiment sûr de savoir ce que Dean lui rapprochait. Et il avait besoin d'y voir plus clair pour savoir comment se défendre.

\- Désolé mais tu m'as perdu là. Tu es en colère contre moi parce que je ne t'ai pas laissé une chance de te défendre, parce que tu as trouvé ma réaction excessive ou parce que tu penses que j'étais uniquement jaloux ?

Dean soupira longuement.

\- Pour tout ça à la fois. Cas … on ne peut pas … je ne pense pas qu'on puisse continuer comme ça. C'est trop … je sais que ça se reproduira si on ferme les yeux et qu'on fait comme si de rien n'était.

Castiel avait la sensation que son ami était en train de lui dire qu'ils devaient tout arrêter entre eux. Il refusait de le perdre. Il avait commis une erreur. Il s'était excusé. Il était prêt à le faire encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Dean l'accepte. Mais il refusait de le perdre pour si peu.

\- Tu m'as promis que tu ne serais pas jaloux, rappela le jeune prostitué après quelques secondes.

\- Je ne l'étais pas. Je ne le suis pas. Je sais que tu ne fais que ton métier avec ces types. Je sais que c'est différent avec moi et … je peux te promettre que ma réaction n'est due qu'à ce qu'il t'a dit … qu'aux insultes qu'il a proféré. Je refuse de laisser qui que ce soit te parler ainsi devant moi. Et oui … j'aurais sans doute du te laisser te défendre toi-même mais ça a été plus fort que moi. Après Charles, je …

\- Cas, non. Ne me mens pas s'il te plait.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Dean semblait lire clair dans son jeu. Et cela compliquait grandement les choses. Car il était évident que le jeune prostitué avait mieux compris que lui le pourquoi de sa réaction.

\- Je … Dean, je suis désolé. Je peux te garantir que sur le moment je n'ai pas songé une seule seconde à autre chose qu'au fait qu'il était en train de t'insulter … qu'il manquait de respect à mon ami et je … je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'ai agi pour le faire cesser. Ce n'est pas … peut être que la jalousie a quelque chose à voir avec tout ça mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai ressenti sur le moment. Tu dois me croire.

\- Peut être que tu n'en as pas eu conscience sur le moment mais … ça ne change rien au fait que tu … tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça.

Castiel commençait à être en colère lui aussi. Il n'aimait pas entendre le jeune homme lui faire tous ces reproches quand il avait seulement commis une petite erreur. Et quand celle-ci avait été en grande partie motivée par l'affection qu'il avait pour Dean. Il voulait bien admettre qu'il avait eu tort mais il ne laisserait pas son ami l'enfoncer ainsi sans réagir.

\- Tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça Dean. Je n'avais pas le droit … point final. Ca te suffit à me condamner comme tu le fais. Parce que crois-moi, c'est bien plus compliqué que ce que tu as l'air de penser. Je dois voir ces hommes tous les jours et te laisser avec eux en sachant ce qu'ils vont te faire … en sachant qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a conscience de la chance qu'il a de t'avoir … qu'aucun d'entre eux n'a le moindre respect pour l'homme que tu es vraiment. Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi de laisser un type comme Don t'insulter devant moi sans rien dire et sans rien faire. J'ai eu tort … je le sais et je l'admets mais … je ne pense pas mériter que tu me hurles dessus après que je me suis excusé. J'avais de bonne intentions. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour te blesser. Je l'ai fait pour toi.

Dean sembla touché par ce qu'il entendait et pendant une courte seconde, Castiel eut la sensation qu'il avait marqué des points. Il fut toutefois rapidement déçu quand Dean reprit la parole.

\- On dit que l'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions Cas et c'est … c'est vrai. Peu importe ta motivation, ce que tu as fait … ça m'a blessé et si je ne dis rien maintenant, on sait tous les deux que cela se reproduira. Peut être est-il temps pour nous de nous rendre à l'évidence et … accepter la proposition d'Ellen. Ce sera plus facile pour nous si tu n'as plus à être mon chauffeur.

Castiel avait songé à accepter cette proposition dès le début. C'était Dean lui-même qu'il l'avait rejeté sans même prendre le temps de lui demander son avis. Il l'avait fait ensuite bien sûr mais Castiel avait pu sentir que lui dire qu'il en avait envie lui aurait fait du mal. Il était resté pour l'épargner. Uniquement pour lui. Et cela lui retombait dessus à nouveau. Il était fatigué.

\- C'est toi qui refusais d'envisager cette hypothèse. Tu lui as dit non dès qu'elle l'a évoquée.

\- Et peut-être que j'ai eu tort de ne pas prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Je n'en ai pas envie Cas. Je ne t'ai pas menti ce jour-là. Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre. Mais si c'est dont on a besoin pour sortir de cette situation alors … je suis prêt à l'envisager.

Castiel secoua la tête. Lui n'était pas prêt à le faire. Il y avait songé un instant quand Ellen en avait parlé. Il avait même hésité à accepter quand Dean lui en avait reparlé. Mais c'était inconcevable pour lui maintenant. Pas après avoir vu comment Charles et Don le traitaient. Il avait besoin d'être là. Besoin de savoir qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour veiller sur lui. Il ne pourrait jamais supporter de ne pas être cette personne.

\- Je n'en ai pas envie, déclara t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Sauf que ce n'est peut être plus à toi d'en décider. Don appellera Ellen. Peu importe que je le lui ai interdit. Il a été vexé et il se vengera. Quelque chose me dit que convaincre Ellen de ne pas nous séparer après ça risque d'être impossible.

Castiel soupira longuement. Il savait bien que cela risquait effectivement de compliquer un peu plus les choses. Il doutait de parvenir à convaincre sa patronne qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un incident isolé. Elle avait vu juste depuis le début et elle ne se priverait pas de le leur rappeler.

\- Je vais aller m'habiller. Tu … je préfèrerais que tu ailles m'attendre en bas souffla Dean.

Castiel avait envie de protester. Envie de dire à Dean qu'il était injuste. Qu'il ne méritait pas d'être ainsi chassé de sa chambre d'hôtel. Mais il pouvait sentir que le faire ne ferait qu'aggraver un peu plus encore les choses. Leur dispute allait laisser des traces. Il n'était pas sûr que leur relation puisse lui survivre. Il ne voulait pas en rajouter plus. Il tourna donc les talon et quitta la chambre sans dire un mot. Dean n'avait pas parlé de tout cesser entre eux. Juste de mettre un terme à leur collaboration dans le cadre de son travail. Mais Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Qu'il allait le perdre malgré tout. Et cela le terrifiait.


	30. Impossible

**Bonjour**

** Je ne sais pas si je suis la seule dans ce cas mais le site ne fonctionnait plus chez moi depuis quelques jours. Ce qui explique pourquoi je poste le chapitre seulement aujourd'hui.**

** J'espère que vous allez toujours bien. Que ce virus vous a épargné vous et vos proches et surtout que vous restez bien chez vous. N'oubliez pas que pour sauver des vies, il faut respecter le confinement.**

** Dans ce chapite, les choses se compliquent pour Dean et Castiel. Mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. Je vous laisse le découvrir.**

** Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.**

** Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches.**

** Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre :**

**Impossible de James Arthur**

**Chapitre 30 : Impossible**

_« Où la victoire est impossible, il est vain de combattre. »_

_Joost Van Den Vondel_

Dean était toujours aussi furieux contre Castiel après s'être séparé de lui en fin de journée et avoir passé la nuit entière à tenter de trouver des excuses à son ami. Il ne voulait pas lui en vouloir. Il estimait que la rancune était une perte de temps. Il préférait de loin lui pardonner et passer à autre chose.

Il n'aimait pas rester fâché avec ses amis ou ses proches. Il estimait la vie trop courte pour prendre ce risque. Il avait été longtemps en colère contre son père. Quand John était mort, Dean avait encore de la rancœur contre lui. Il n'avait pas eu la courage de s'expliquer avec lui. De lui demander des excuses. Et John était parti sans savoir que son fils aurait fini par lui pardonner. Dean le regrettait encore. Il le regretterait probablement toute sa vie.

C'était pour cela qu'il n'était jamais resté fâché contre Sam. Peu importait le sérieux de leurs disputes. Ils se criaient dessus. Ils se faisaient la tête pendant quelques heures. Puis Dean finissait par oublier. Il finissait par revenir vers Sam. Parce qu'il ne voulait surtout pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs qu'avec son père.

Et il n'en avait pas envie non plus avec Castiel. Il refusait de rester en colère contre lui. Mais pour oublier sa rage, il avait besoin de lui trouver des excuses. Et c'était justement ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire pour le moment.

Il avait besoin d'aide. Besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Il refusait de se confier à sam. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui avouer qu'il était amoureux de Castiel. Il savait déjà parfaitement ce que son frère lui en dirait. Le type de conseils qu'il s'empresserait de lui donner. Dean serait incapable de les suivre.

Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui comprendrait ses choix. Qui saurait accepter qu'il ne veuille surtout pas tenter quoi que ce soit avec Castiel. Quelqu'un qui ne l'encouragerait pas à lui ouvrir son cœur et à lui parler de ses sentiments.

Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable de remplir ce rôle. Charlie avait été sa meilleure amie depuis le lycée. Ils avaient tout vécu ensemble. Elle avait été là à la mort de son père. Là à chacune de ses disputes avec Sam. Elle avait toujours su comment le soutenir et quels conseils lui donner. Il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur elle pour trouver les bons mots. Pour l'aider à y voir plus clair et à avancer dans le bon sens.

Il savait qu'elle ne le jugerait pas. Ni sur ses sentiments pour Castiel ni sur son silence. Elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir combien il avait peur de s'engager. Combien il souffrait encore d'avoir vu son père se détruire parce qu'il aimait trop Mary et qu'il l'avait perdu. Elle ne cherchait jamais à le pousser dans ce sens. Elle ne l'incitait pas à faire des rencontres ou à construire quelque chose de sérieux. Elle était la personne idéale pour ce genre de conversations. Dean se sentait déjà soulagé quand il l'appela et lui proposa de le retrouver dans un bar qu'ils aimaient beaucoup tous les deux.

Il se sentit mieux encore quand il la vit qui l'attendait à leur table habituelle, deux bières devant elle. Il ne lui avait pas dit grand-chose au téléphone. Juste qu'il voulait lui parler. Mais il était presque sûr qu'elle avait deviné aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de sérieux. Elle le connaissait par cœur.

Il avait beau savoir qu'elle ne porterait aucun jugement sur lui et qu'il pouvait lui parler sans la moindre crainte, il n'était pas parfaitement à l'aise à l'idée de lui ouvrir son cœur. Il n'aimait pas parlé de ses sentiments. Il avait toujours vu cela comme une faiblesse. Mais il ne pouvait pas continuer à tout garder pour lui. Il était perdu et ne savait plus quelle décision prendre. Il était temps pour lui de demander de l'aide.

Charlie ne le pressa pas pour qu'il lui explique la raison de sa présence. Elle ne lui posa aucune question. Elle le laissait aller à son rythme. Parce qu'elle savait que le forcer à parler avant qu'il ne soit prêt le braquerait pour de bon. Dean lui en fut reconnaissant. Il eut le temps de boire une longue gorgée de sa bière et d'écouter Charlie lui parler de son travail avant de trouver le courage de se lancer.

\- Je couche avec Castiel, déclara t-il sans préambule.

Cela aurait probablement déstabilisé n'importe qui d'autre. Mais Charlie était habituée. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas doué pour parler de lui. Elle ne semblait même pas perturbée. Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête et Dean réalisa alors qu'elle le savait.

\- Tu étais déjà au courant, souffla t-il.

Charlie sourit avant d'hocher la tête à nouveau. Pendant une seconde, Dean se demanda si ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait dénoncé à Ellen avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas le droit de l'envisager. Jamais Charlie ne le trahirait ainsi.

\- Bien sûr que j'étais au courant. Je te connais Dean et je sais que Castiel est complètement ton genre. Je savais que tu ne tarderais pas à le faire. Alors bien sûr, je n'étais pas sûre que cela soit déjà le cas mais … je ne suis pas surprise.

Dean soupira longuement. Il était soulagé de voir que Charlie ne semblait pas le juger. Elle n'était ni déçue ni particulièrement enthousiaste.

\- Et tu … tu n'as rien de plus à me dire à ce sujet ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es grand. Tu es parfaitement capable de prendre tes propres décisions. Vous êtes deux adultes consentants qui prenez du bon temps ensemble. Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Bien sûr … si tu m'as fait venir, c'est qu'il y en a un alors vas-y … dis moi tout.

Dean prit une seconde pour rassembler ses idées et trouver la meilleure manière d'amener le sujet. Il n'avait pas envie de tout dire pour le moment. Il finirait par expliquer à Charlie qu'il était amoureux de Castiel. Mais à ses yeux, ce n'était pas le cœur du problème. Il choisit donc de commencer par leur dispute. C'était sur ce point qu'il voulait ses éclaircissements.

\- On ne s'est pas lancé tête baissée dans cette histoire. On en a parlé avant et … on savait tous les deux que mon métier pourrait poser problème. Mais Cas m'a assuré qu'il … qu'il ne serait pas jaloux de mes clients. Qu'il saurait faire la part des choses. Et pendant un moment, c'était le cas. Ce n'était pas facile pour lui mais il restait professionnel.

\- Et ce n'est plus le cas maintenant ?

Dean secoua la tête avant de boire une deuxième gorgée de sa bière. Il continuait de ressentir de la colère en parlant de Castiel. C'était justement ce dont il voulait absolument se débarrasser. Il attendait de Charlie qu'elle accomplisse un miracle. Mais il en avait besoin.

\- Hier, il … j'étais avec un client un peu … disons qui sort de l'ordinaire. Et depuis quelques temps, Castiel n'arrête pas de me dire que je … que je ne devrais plus laisser mes clients me manquer de respect. Que je ne devrais garder que ceux qui me traitent comme un être humain et non pas comme un objet. Il a raison … je sais mais … je n'arrête pas d'y penser depuis et quand … quand mon client a commencé à me donner des ordres, j'ai … je n'arrivais pas à rester concentré. Je suis sorti de mon rôle et je lui ai fait perdre du temps. On a dépassé les deux heures imparties alors Castiel est arrivé et … mon client a eu la bonne idée de m'insulter devant lui. Il l'a frappé. Il ne m'a même pas laissé une chance de me défendre moi-même … ce que j'aurais su faire parce que ce n'est pas la première fois. Il … il l'a frappé parce qu'il pensait devoir voler à mon secours et parce qu'il … parce qu'il ne supporte pas l'idée que ce type … que tous ces types puissent coucher avec moi. Il … sa jalousie a fini par prendre le dessus. On s'est disputé ensuite et … je suis toujours furieux contre lui. Je sais qu'il avait de bonnes intentions mais … je ne parviens pas à lui pardonner.

\- Ce qui doit être insupportable pour toi parce que je sais combien tu détestes être en colère contre les gens à qui tu tiens. Mais … avant que je n'accomplisse un miracle et que je te dise comment faire pour régler ton problème … j'ai besoin que tu me dises tout. Parce que je te connais comme si je t'avais fait Dean et je sais que tu ne me dis pas tout.

Le jeune prostitué détourna les yeux une seconde. Il remarqua un homme qui semblait l'observer depuis un moment maintenant. Il était évident qu'il se demandait si venir l'aborder était une bonne idée. Dean priait pour qu'il renonce. Il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Et même s'il n'était pas là pour régler ses problèmes, il n'aurait pas été intéressé. Il aimait bien trop Castiel pour songer à rencontrer qui que ce soit d'autre.

\- Dean … si je t'ennuie, tu peux me le dire.

La voix de Charlie força le jeune prostitué à reporter son attention sur elle. Il ne devait surtout pas se laisser distraire.

\- Je suis amoureux de lui.

Il laissa à Charlie le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Si elle n'avait pas été surprise par le fait qu'il puisse coucher avec Castiel, elle semblait l'être par ce qu'il venait de lui avouer. Quand il fut évident qu'elle ne dirait rien, il reprit la parole.

\- Je suis amoureux de Castiel. Et pas seulement depuis hier … depuis un moment maintenant … depuis avant que je ne commence à coucher avec lui.

\- Dean, c'est … je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. J'avais tout imaginé mais … tu … je suis désolée mais je ne suis pas sûre de savoir comment réagir. D'un côté, j'ai envie de te dire que c'est plutôt une super nouvelle mais quand je vois l'état dans lequel tu te trouves, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que ce n'est pas ce que toi tu penses.

Dean soupira longuement. Pour quiconque d'autre, être amoureux aurait très certainement été la meilleure nouvelle qui soit. Mais pas pour lui. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu son père endurer à la mort de sa mère.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle … c'est même la pire des nouvelles. Je ne veux pas … je n'ai jamais voulu d'une relation sérieuse. Je n'ai jamais voulu tomber amoureux et … je pensais vraiment avoir réussi à gérer la situation. A la garder sous son contrôle. Garder Castiel en ami tout en couchant avec lui était parfait. Mais il a tout gâché en se comportant comme il l'a fait. Parce que je sais maintenant qu'on ne peut pas continuer comme ça. On ne peut pas … fermer les yeux sur cet incident et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Je vais le perdre Charlie. Je le sens.

C'était là sa plus grande crainte. Il était terrifié à l'idée que cet incident les pousse tous les deux à s'éloigner. A prendre leur distance. A ne plus se voir aussi souvent. Ils ne pourraient plus être amis. Dean aurait alors tout perdu. Il ne voyait aucune issue à son problème. Et il espérait sincèrement que Charlie en aurait une. Si ce n'était pas le cas, alors il doutait sincèrement qu'il en existe une. Elle était son dernier recours. Sa dernière chance. Il savait qu'il faisait peser un immense poids sur ses épaules. Mais il la savait suffisamment forte pour le supporter.

\- Dean, il est évident que la situation te fait souffrir. Tu pensais peut être qu'elle était idéale mais je sais qu'au plus profond de toi, tu avais déjà conscience que cela risquait de mal se terminer. Et il est clair que Castiel en souffre aussi. Ce qui n'est pas vivable pour vous deux. Maintenant … il te reste des options. Je ne suis toutefois pas sûre que tu sois prêt à les entendre.

\- Je t'écoute, assura Dean.

Il était prêt à tout entendre si cela avait une chance de l'aider. Il était prêt à tout envisager. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à ne rien faire en enfouissant sa tête dans le sable comme une autruche. Il devait réagir. Prendre les choses en mains et faire des choix. Il répétait à longueur de temps qu'il était adulte et parfaitement capable de prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. C'était le moment de se le prouver à lui-même.

\- Peut être que tu devrais envisager l'idée de tout lui dire … de te montrer honnête avec lui et de lui ouvrir ton cœur comme tu viens de le faire avec moi. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il peut ressentir et oui … oui il existe une chance pour qu'il ne partage pas tes sentiments mais tu sauras au moins à quoi t'attendre et quoi espérer de tout ça. Tu pourras prendre la décision qui s'impose.

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Charlie lui fit signe de se taire de la main avant d'enchaîner presque aussitôt.

\- Et peut être au contraire qu'il ressent la même chose de son côté. Je sais que tu penses ne pas mériter qu'on soit amoureux de toi ou quelque chose de stupide dans ce genre mais moi je sais que tu es un homme formidable. Je sais que tu as beaucoup à donner et je sais que Castiel aurait de la chance de t'avoir. Alors qui sait … s'il t'aime et que tu l'aimes, il serait idiot de passer à côté non ?

Dean savait bien que Charlie avait raison en théorie. Bien sûr qu'il existe une infime chance que Castiel soit amoureux de lui. Mais il n'avait pas envie de la saisir. Parce qu'il ne croyait pas en l'amour avec un grand A. En l'amour qui dure et vous rend heureux. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais avoir ce genre de relation avec qui que ce soit. Parce qu'il s'empresserait de tout gâcher. Juste pour prouver qu'il avait raison. C'était perdu d'avance. Il gâcherait tout avec Castiel. Et il le ferait souffrir. C'était ce qu'il voulait absolument éviter en priorité.

\- Tu sais ce que je pense de l'amour. Tu sais que je n'y crois pas. J'ai vu mon père se détruire parce qu'il avait perdu la femme qu'il aimait. J'ai vu des tas de gens bien souffrir inutilement parce qu'ils avaient voulu croire en l'amour. Je refuse de faire la même erreur. Je suis bien mieux seul. Je ne souffre pas et je ne fais souffrir personne. C'est parfait.

Charlie soupira, visiblement déçue. Mais Dean savait qu'elle n'était pas surprise par son discours. C'était celui qu'il avait toujours tenu à quiconque abordait ce sujet avec lui.

\- Tu encourages pourtant Sam à tenter sa chance avec Jess. Tu n'arrêtes pas de lui qu'elle est la femme de sa vie. Désolée mais je trouve ça un peu hypocrite de ta part. Si tu es aussi persuadé que ça que l'amour ne peut jamais être une bonne chose alors pourquoi pousser ton frère à se lancer dans une histoire d'amour.

Dean encourageait effectivement son frère dans ce sens. Pas parce qu'il voulait le voir souffrir. Mais parce qu'il savait que c'était ce que Sam voulait. Lui n'avait pas perdu espoir. Lui continuait à croire qu'il pouvait être heureux en couple. Dean était là pour le soutenir dans chacun de ses projets. Celui là ne faisait pas exception.

\- Sam est un romantique. Il est … il n'est pas comme moi. Lui croit sincèrement en l'amour et … je pense que s'il y croit suffisamment alors il peut rendre les choses impossibles possibles. Sam est une exception dans ma famille. Il est probablement le seul qui est incapable d'échouer dans quelque domaine que ce soit. Moi je suis comme mon père. Je suis une catastrophe ambulante. Et même si je mettais mes doutes de côté pour essayer, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je gâcherais tout au bout de quelques mois.

Charlie ne dit rien et Dean sut alors qu'elle était de son avis. Il n'était pas aveugle. Il était parfaitement lucide sur ses qualités et ses défauts. Il savait que personne ne pourrait jamais être durablement heureux à ses côtés. Il l'avait accepté depuis un moment maintenant. Il ressemblait trop à son père pour penser le contraire.

\- Moi je pense que tu es stupide. Je t'aime comme un frère et je sais que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel mais tu es aussi l'homme le plus idiot qui soit. Parce que tu t'entêtes à ne voir que le mauvais côté des choses. Parce que tu n'as pas suffisamment confiance en toi pour savoir que tu ne referas jamais les mêmes erreurs que ton père. Et parce que tu refuses d'accepter que les choses peuvent parfois bien se terminer.

Dean était peut être comme Charlie le décrivait. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il ne dirait jamais rien à Castiel. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas d'une histoire d'amour et parce qu'il était également terrifié à l'idée que son ami puisse ne pas ressentir la même chose. Quoi que Castiel puisse lui dire, il en ressortirait plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà. C'était peine perdue. Il devait trouver une autre issue. Une autre solution. Une qui lui permettrait de garder son ami dans sa vie sans pour autant prendre le risque d'avoir le cœur brisé. Ou de le faire souffrir.

\- Je ne peux pas Charlie … je … je ne peux pas.

\- Je sais Dean … je savais que tu me diras ça. Et je respecte ton choix mais … promets moi au moins d'y réfléchir un peu … juste pour être sûr.

Dean hocha la tête. Il pouvait faire cette promesse à la jeune femme. Il savait que c'était important pour elle. Et il savait qu'elle avait probablement raison. Il devait être absolument sûr de lui avant de prendre cette décision.

\- Et en attendant, je te conseille vivement de lui pardonner. Dis toi qu'il a fait ça parce qu'il tient à toi et qu'il n'a jamais cherché à te faire de la peine. Tu n'as aucune raison de continuer à lui en vouloir éternellement. Et de toute évidence, son amitié compte pour toi. Je pense qu'il serait bête de la sacrifier uniquement parce que tu es en colère.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau. Charlie avait raison. Il tenait bien trop à son amitié avec Castiel pour la mettre en péril. Il refusait de perdre le jeune homme. Il était donc temps pour lui de prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. Et cela commençait par le fait de mettre un terme à leur « relation ». C'était parce qu'ils avaient couché ensemble qu'ils avaient commencé à se disputer. S'ils étaient restés seulement amis, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Dean aurait dû le comprendre plus tôt.

\- Je dois arrêter de coucher avec lui. C'est … c'est quand on a commencé à le faire que tout s'est compliqué entre nous. Je pense qu'en arrêtant, on pourrait … rester amis. Juste amis. C'est bien plus simple. Et c'est finalement la seule chose dont j'ai réellement besoin. Je veux que Castiel fasse parti de ma vie. Mais je ne veux pas prendre le risque de lui faire du mal et je sais … je sais que je peux être un bon ami. C'est quelque chose que je sais faire. Que je maitrise. Quelque chose en quoi je crois.

Charlie eut l'air triste pendant une seconde. Dean choisit de l'ignorer. Il passerait peut être à côté de quelque chose de bien. Mais il ne prendrait pas de risque. C'était préférable ainsi. Il ne voulait surtout jouer avec le feu quand il était question de la présence de Castiel dans sa vie. C'était bien trop important pour lui. Perdre son ami le détruirait pour de bon.

\- Je continue de penser que tu fais une erreur mais tu sais que je serais de ton côté quoi qu'il arrive … quoi que tu puisses décider. Et même si ça tourne mal pour une raison ou une autre, n'oublie surtout pas que je suis là pour toi.

Dean sourit à Charlie soulagé de la savoir de son côté. Il n'en avait jamais douté mais il était tout de même agréable d'en avoir la confirmation de temps en temps. Il espérait pouvoir en dire de même de Castiel un jour. De pouvoir être sûr qu'il serait toujours là. Et c'était pour obtenir cela qu'il était prêt à sacrifier tout le reste. Il espérait juste que Castiel comprendrait sa démarche et serait du même avis que lui. Il ne voulait plus se disputer avec son ami. Il avait déjà perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça.

* * *

A chaque fois que Castiel avait eu le moindre doute ou la moindre question sans réponse sur son avenir ou les choix qu'il devait faire, il s'était tourné vers Gabriel. Son frère était toujours de bon conseil. Il pouvait tourner en dérision tout et n'importe quoi, il savait également se montrer parfaitement sérieux quand la situation le demandait. Il était suffisamment intelligent et malin pour avoir de bonnes idées. Et parce qu'il avait toujours cherché à protéger Castiel, il mettait ses talents à profit pour l'aider quand il en avait besoin.

Ils étaient terriblement différents l'un de l'autre. Beaucoup pensaient qu'ils ne pourraient jamais s'entendre et être réellement proches. Mais ils se trouvaient. Castiel avait toujours vu son frère comme un exemple à suivre. Comme un ami à qui se confier. Et comme la personne avec qui il souhaitait partager chacune de ses expériences. Gabriel était toujours là pour lui. Il l'avait encouragé à poursuivre ses rêves quand leurs parents doutaient de lui. Il avait été là pour le consoler à chaque fois qu'il était triste. Pour le faire rire quand il n'en avait plus envie. Pour le critiquer sur ses dessins. Pour lui donner des conseils pertinents. Il avait accepté de l'héberger sans hésiter une seule seconde quand il s'était retrouvé contraint de quitter son appartement. Il lui avait évité de retourner chez leurs parents la queue entre les jambes. Gabriel était un grand frère parfait. Et Castiel avait totalement confiance en lui. Il aurait remis sa vie entre ses mains sans hésiter une seule seconde.

Après sa dispute avec Dean, Castiel avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Il avait besoin qu'on lui dise une bonne fois pour toute s'il était réellement le seul responsable de la situation. Si les torts étaient partagés. Ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. S'il existait seulement une solution. Une issue à ses problèmes. Et Gabriel était le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il était amoureux de Dean. Il lui avait également parlé de leur relation. Gabriel ne l'avait pas jugé jusque-là. Il ne le ferait pas maintenant.

Castiel avait besoin qu'on l'aide à y voir plus clair. Il comprenait la colère de Dean. Mais il estimait ne pas mériter qu'il le repousse comme il l'avait fait après. Il ne méritait pas d'être le seul à être blâmé. Il avait commis une erreur. Mais Dean en avait commis aussi. Et ils n'en étaient pas là uniquement par sa faute. Il avait toutefois besoin que Gabriel le lui confirme avant qu'il ne fasse face à Dean à nouveau pour une nouvelle explication.

Il était temps pour lui de prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient. Fermer les yeux sur tous les problèmes qui existaient entre Dean et lui les faisaient souffrir tous les deux. Et cela ne pouvait clairement pas continuer ainsi éternellement.

Il demanda donc à Gabriel de rentrer plus tôt de son travail. Ce que son grand frère accepta sans discuter. Il avait probablement senti à la voix de Castiel que c'était important. Qu'il avait besoin de lui parler et qu'il devait lui réserver sa soirée.

Castiel se chargea de commander de quoi manger. Il n'avait pas le cœur à cuisiner. Il avait passé la journée à se morfondre et à pleurer sur son sort. Il était fatigué et las.

Gabriel arriva quelques minutes seulement après que leurs pizzas eurent été livrées. Il leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de rejoindre son frère dans le salon. Le simple fait qu'il ne fasse pas le moindre commentaire sur la nourriture confirma à Castiel qu'il avait conscience de la gravité de la situation. D'ordinaire, c'était le premier sujet qu'il abordait.

\- Ok Cassie, je suis là. Je t'écoute.

Castiel se sentait déjà mieux maintenant que son frère était là. C'était comme si Gabriel, par sa seule présence, lui prenait une partie du poids qui reposait sur ses épaules depuis sa dispute avec Dean.

\- Je me suis disputé avec Dean. Il était avec un client et … il était en retard alors je suis monté m'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ce qui était le cas mais ensuite son client a … il a commencé à l'insulter devant moi. Tu aurais du l'entendre Gabe. C'était … tout ce que je ne supporte pas d'entendre sur qui que ce soit. C'était méchant, cruel et gratuit.

\- Et dirigé contre l'homme que tu aimes ce qui n'a pas du arranger les choses.

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Pas vraiment. Je … je l'ai frappé … le client, pas Dean. Je l'ai frappé et j'aurais recommencé si Dean ne s'était pas interposé. Il a mis son client dehors et ensuite, il … il a commencé à me crier dessus. Il m'a accusé de ne pas lui avoir laissé une chance de se défendre seul. De ne pas avoir confiance en sa capacité à le faire par lui-même. Il était blessé et furieux et … il a fini par me dire que j'avais agi ainsi uniquement parce que j'étais jaloux. Que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

Gabriel ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes après que Castiel se soit tu. Le silence n'était pas vraiment pesant mais le jeune chauffeur était impatient. Il avait passé la journée à se poser des questions. Il avait terriblement besoin de réponses maintenant.

\- A ses yeux, tout était de ma faute. Alors oui … bien sûr, j'étais au courant de tout avant d'accepter de coucher avec lui. Il m'avait prévenu que ça risquerait de ne pas être simple. Et il m'a demandé à plusieurs reprises si j'étais capable de le supporter. Je lui ai à chaque fois assuré que oui et je le pensais sincèrement. Mais je … je ne pense pas être le seul responsable de notre situation et … qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce que tu crois que Dean a raison ? est-ce que tout est de ma faute ?

Gabriel soupira longuement avant d'hausser les épaules. Ce n'était pas une réponse. Castiel savait bien qu'il ne pouvait pas exiger de son frère d'avoir une réponse à lui donner immédiatement. Mais il en avait assez d'attendre.

\- Gabe ?

\- Je … Cassie, je suis désolé de te le dire mais je pense effectivement que Dean a raison.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de se sentir trahi. Gabriel avait toujours été de son côté. Il n'avait jamais pris le parti de qui que ce soit d'autre face à son frère. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait et c'était douloureux. Castiel avait espéré que sa réponse soit différente. Il avait espéré obtenir son soutien à nouveau.

\- Et moi qui croyais bêtement que tu serais de mon côté, souffla t-il en se levant du canapé.

Gabriel le retint par le bras et le fit se rasseoir aussitôt. Il avait le visage grave et le regard sérieux. Castiel ne l'avait vu que très rarement dans cet état.

\- Tu m'as demandé mon avis Cassie et je refuse de te mentir juste pour te faire plaisir. Je suis désolé mais Dean a raison. Tu as eu tort de frapper son client. Tort de ne pas le laisser se défendre seul quand on sait toi et moi parfaitement qu'il en est capable.

\- Donc je suis le seul coupable, c'est ce que tu essaies de me dire.

\- Je ne parle pas de culpabilité. Je te dis que tu as commis une erreur et je te soupçonne de le savoir. Et je pense que tu es effectivement jaloux. Comment pourrais-tu ne pas l'être quand tu dois regarder l'homme que tu aimes coucher avec d'autres hommes contre de l'argent ? Mais ce que je voulais ajouter et que j'aurais ajouter si tu m'avais pas interrompu, c'est que je pense que Dean a tort également. Sauf qu'il ne peut pas le savoir.

Castiel n'était pas sur de comprendre ce que son frère cherchait à lui dire. Il était plus direct et plus clair d'ordinaire. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de se montrer aussi mystérieux. Et Castiel était bien trop fatigué pour avoir la force de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il avait besoin d'une réponse plus claire que celle-là.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de te suivre, admit-il alors.

Gabriel lui relâcha le bras et soupira à nouveau.

\- Dean a eu tort de te hurler dessus sans chercher à comprendre comment tu avais pu en arriver à frapper cet homme. Il a eu tort de ne pas prendre en considération le fait que cette situation t'amènerait inévitablement à souffrir. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire parce que tu ne le lui as pas dit. S'il avait su que tu étais amoureux de lui, il n'aurait probablement pas agi de la même manière. Il n'aurait pas pris les mêmes décisions. Il aurait fait en sorte de t'épargner.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et prit quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que son frère venait de lui dire. Il réalisa alors rapidement que Gabriel avait raison. Comme toujours il y voyait plus clair que lui. Castiel n'avait pas laissé une chance à Dean de gérer la situation convenablement. Il ne lui avait pas laissé la moindre opportunité de ne pas faire souffrir Castiel. Il l'avait poussé à l'échec. C'était écrit et Castiel n'avait pas le droit de le lui reprocher. Pas le droit d'être surpris. S'il s'était montré honnête avec lui, Dean n'aurait probablement jamais réagi de cette manière. Il était injuste de le lui reprocher quand le jeune prostitué n'avait clairement pas toutes les cartes en mains.

\- Tu as raison … je … je n'ai pas le droit d'être en colère. Sa réaction était injuste mais elle était basée sur les éléments et les informations dont il dispose. S'il avait tout su, il n'aurait sans doute pas réagi de la même manière. C'est de ma faute.

\- Tu as peut être eu tort de ne pas lui parler oui … mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire. Il est temps pour toi de tout lui dire.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir le faire. Mais il savait qu'avouer ses sentiments à Dean pousserait ce dernier à prendre la fuite. Il avait toujours été clair sur ce point avec Castiel. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation sérieuse. Il ne voulait pas être en couple. Il refuserait de l'envisager. Et pour préserver Castiel – parce qu'il avait toujours le bien-être des autres en tête avant le sien – il mettrait de la distance entre eux. Ce qui briserait probablement le cœur du jeune chauffeur.

\- Sauf que je ne peux pas … je … je sais qu'il ne partage pas mes sentiments et je sais qu'il ne veut pas d'une histoire sérieuse. Il a bien insisté sur ce point dès le début. Il veut qu'on soit amis avant tout. Et … je ne peux pas le perdre.

\- Donc tu ne vas rien dire et continuer à souffrir de la situation en silence. Parce que crois-moi … tu ne pourras pas le supporter très longtemps. Tu continueras à avoir ce genre de réaction et Dean finira de son côté par en avoir assez. Vous continuerez à vous disputer et vous finirez par ne plus vous supporter. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit mieux.

Castiel soupira à son tour. Non. Ce n'était probablement pas une meilleure décision. Mais il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre. Soit il perdait Dean maintenant en lui avouant ses sentiments soit il prenait le risque de le perdre plus tard à force de ne pas trouver comment gérer sa jalousie. L'issue restait la même. Il avait la sensation d'être pris au piège. D'être dans une impasse sans le moindre espoir de trouver une sortie convenable.

\- J'aimerais qu'il … tout pourrait aller tellement mieux s'il arrêtait de se prostituer. Il vaut tellement mieux que ça. Il … il pourrait faire n'importe quoi d'autre de sa vie. Il pourrait accomplir de grandes choses. Il … il ne devrait pas continuer à laisser tous ces hommes user et abuser de lui. Il ne devrait pas accepter qu'on lui manque de respect et qu'on le traite comme un vulgaire objet. J'aimerais qu'il ouvre les yeux et qu'il comprenne.

Gabriel semblait partager son avis sur ce point. Castiel savait qu'il appréciait vraiment Dean. Ils étaient amis. Et lui aussi voulait le voir évoluer et changer de carrière. Mais le jeune prostitué ne semblait pas prêt à le faire. Il ne semblait pas avoir conscience de son immense potentiel. Et personne ne pourrait le forcer à ouvrir les yeux. Cela devait venir de lui.

\- Tu sais que je suis de ton avis sur ce point. Moi aussi j'aimerais le voir faire autre chose. Je ne le connais certainement pas aussi bien que toi mais je sais qu'il a du talent pour autre chose que pour … ce qu'il fait actuellement. Et moi aussi j'aimerais qu'il ne prenne conscience. Qu'il ait enfin confiance en lui et en ce dont il est capable. Mais je sais qu'il est têtu. Je sais que le lui dire encore et encore ne ferait que le braquer. Il n'a pas besoin de se l'entendre dire à longueur de journée. Il a besoin d'en prendre conscience par lui-même. Ce qui … permets moi de te le dire … n'est pas gagné d'avance.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il le savait. Dean était bien trop têtu pour écouter les conseils qu'on pouvait avoir à lui donner à ce sujet. Il tenait à prendre ses décisions seul. Il l'avait toujours fait et ne comptait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il avait refusé d'écouter son frère à ce sujet. Il refuserait également d'écouter Castiel et Gabriel. C'était peine perdue. C'était pourtant la seule issue que le jeune chauffeur voyait à sa situation.

\- Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais moi maintenant ? demanda t-il.

Gabriel haussa les épaules.

\- J'aimerais avoir la réponse Cassie … crois-moi j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te donner une direction à suivre tout en étant convaincu qu'il s'agit de la bonne mais … ce n'est pas aussi simple. La seule chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu ne disposes que de deux options et que tu vas devoir choisir l'une d'elles. Soit tu lui dis ce que tu ressens et tu prends le risque de le perdre parce qu'il aura peur. Soit tu arrêtes de coucher avec lui, quittes ton travail pour ne plus avoir à supporter tout ça et tu restes ami avec lui. Mais dans tous les cas, je doute qu'il existe une solution idéale.

Castiel savait que son frère avait une nouvelle fois raison. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autres options. Et dans les deux cas, il s'exposait à de nouvelles souffrances. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux du jeune prostitué. S'il n'avait pas pris ce travail. Il regrettait d'avoir écouté Meg. D'avoir accepté de rencontrer Ellen la première fois. Il était toutefois trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il était temps pour lui d'assumer ses erreurs et de choisir la direction qu'il souhaitait prendre.

\- Je n'avais jamais été amoureux de ma vie avant Dean. Je ne pensais pas que ça m'arriverait comme ça … aussi brutalement. Je … j'avais toujours imaginé que je rencontrerais l'homme de ma vie de façon plus traditionnelle. Qu'on commencerait à sortir ensemble et que mes sentiments grandiraient petit à petit. Mais j'ai l'impression … tout m'est tombé dessus sans que je m'y attende et sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour l'empêcher. C'est … pour une première fois, c'est difficile.

Gabriel passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Castiel se laissa faire et vint se blottir volontiers contre son grand frère. Il se sentait bien comme ça. Il se fichait que certains puissent trouver cette proximité étrange ou malsaine. Cela fonctionnait pour eux et c'était bien là l'essentiel.

\- L'amour n'est pas toujours une bonne nouvelle. Crois-moi. Je te parle d'expérience. Je suis déjà tombé amoureux par le passé et parce qu'on ne choisit jamais pour qui on développe de tels sentiments, ce n'est pas toujours la bonne personne. Et quand c'est le cas alors on finit par souffrir. Mais on apprend aussi. On acquiert de l'expérience et on grandit. Je crois que c'est quelque chose que tout le monde doit traverser un jour. J'aurais aimé que tu sois épargné bien sûr mais … je ne suis pas surpris. On a pas tous la chance de rencontrer le grand amour sur notre première tentative.

Castiel trouvait cela triste. Il se souvenait avoir vu son frère souffrir atrocement après certaines de ses ruptures. Il était toujours tombé amoureux des mauvaises femmes. Et il l'avait payé au prix fort. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir pour autant. Il continuait de croire qu'l finirait par trouver la bonne. Castiel avait envie de suivre son exemple.

\- Mais il suffit de regarder autour de soit pour réaliser que l'amour rend heureux des millions de gens dans le monde. Si ce n'était pas une chose aussi merveilleuse, on n'écrirait pas autant de chanson, de livres ou de films sur le sujet. Je continue de croire que ça finirait par nous arriver aussi si on sait garder l'esprit et le cœur ouvert. Et puis tu le mérites Cassie … plus que beaucoup. Ne perds pas espoir. Que ce soit Dean ou quelqu'un d'autre tu finiras par trouver la bonne personne. Il t'aidera à oublier tout ce que tu as enduré avant lui. Toutes les souffrances que tu as du supporter. Il rendra ta vie plus belle.

Castiel sourit. Il aimait l'optimisme de son frère. Gabriel pouvait sembler superficiel et moqueur pour beaucoup. Mais il était avant tout une personne incroyablement positive qu'il était bon d'avoir dans sa vie. Il était parfaitement capable de voir le bon partout. De trouver le positif même dans les situations les plus négatives qui soient.

\- Et puis qui sait … je n'ai pas encore terminé son manuscrit mais ce que j'en ai lu jusque-là est plutôt très bon. Si le reste est aussi bien écrit, je pourrais lui proposer un contrat chez nous. Il pourrait envisager une autre carrière. Avoir quelque chose de concret qui le pousserait à tout arrêter. Et tu aurais ton miracle.

Castiel avait fini par oublier que son frère avait plus ou moins forcé Dean à lui remettre son manuscrit. Il avait trop concentré sur ses problèmes pour y repenser jusque-là. Mais Gabriel avait raison. C'était peut être la solution dont il avait désespérément besoin. Le miracle auquel il refusait de croire. Si Dean avait effectivement du talent – ce dont Castiel ne doutait pas – il aurait une chance de faire autre chose. Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'il l'accepte. Ce qui n'était clairement pas gagné d'avance. Il ne semblait pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de publier ce qu'il avait écrit. Castiel avait toutefois envie de croire que Gabriel saurait l'en convaincre. C'était son métier après tout. Et il était l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine.

\- C'est vraiment aussi bon que tu le dis ou c'est juste pour me faire plaisir ? demanda t-il toutefois parce qu'il refusait de se faire de faux espoirs.

\- C'est vraiment bon. C'est drôle et intelligent. Ça parle de lui et de son métier … de ses clients. Mais ce n'est pas racoleur. Ce n'est pas vulgaire. C'est un appel à la tolérance et à une certaine ouverture d'esprit qui manque à beaucoup. C'est … touchant aussi. Si tout le manuscrit est de ce niveau-là, je me battrais pour le publier. Crois-moi, je ne le laisserais pas m'échapper.

Castiel priait pour que cela soit le cas. Il ne croyait pas en Dieu mais il était prêt à tout. Au-delà de ce que lui pourrait en retirer, il était convaincu que c'était ce que Dean méritait. Une autre carrière. Des gens qui prendrait conscience de sa vraie valeur. Il méritait que son talent soit reconnu. Cela ne changerait peut être rien entre eux. Cela ne voulait pas dire que Dean tomberait amoureux de lui. Il n'avait peut être rien à y gagner. Mais si cela permettait à son ami de ne plus se vendre, il saurait s'en contenter. Il ne se montrerait pas égoïste. Voir Dean heureux et enfin libre serait suffisant pour le contenter. Bien sûr, il espérait en retirer plus. Mais il ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs. Il ne voulait pas s'imaginer des choses et prendre le risque d'être ensuite déçu. Il préférait rester prudent. Rien ne lui garantissait de toute façon que cela se finirait bien. Et il avait encore des problèmes urgents à gérer avant de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il dirait à Dean en le revoyant. Il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer leur dispute. Il espérait que la nuit lui porterait conseils. Il était ay moins sûr d'une chose. Il n'était plus en colère contre le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Et il ferait tout son possible pour que les choses s'arrangent. Il était prêt à sacrifier beaucoup pour y parvenir.


	31. Décisions

**Bonjour,**

**Et voilà, le confinement prend fin et peu à peu notre vie devrait redevenir normale. J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que ce virus n'aura touché ni vous ni vos proches. **

**Je n'ai pas pu publier comme je l'aurais voulu durant cette période. Il était compliqué pour moi d'être concentré sur l'écriture et la publication. J'ai donc décidé de faire un break. Et maintenant, je dois reprendre le boulot. Je vais tenter de reprendre la publication deux fois par semaine mais je ne garantis rien malheureusement. Une fois par semaine, sûr dans tous les cas. **

**Je vous remercie d'être toujours là et pour tous vos gentils messages. **

**Une nouvelle fois, continuez à prendre soin de vous et de vos proches. C'est le plus important.**

**Bonne lecture et à jeudi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**In the end de Linkin Park**

**Chapitre 31 : Décisions**

_« Réfléchis avec lenteur, mais exécute rapidement tes décisions. »_

_Isocrate_

Castiel avait réfléchi longtemps mais une fois sa décision prise, il était impatient de la mettre en application. Elle n'avait pas été facile à prendre. Bien au contraire. Elle était douloureuse et le resterait probablement encore de longues semaines. Mais elle était la décision la plus raisonnable. Celle que son cerveau lui avait dicté. Il n'avait pas écouté son cœur. Il aurait été plus facile de le faire bien sûr. Il lui criait de rester avec Dean. De ne surtout pas arrêter ce qu'il y avait entre eux. De profiter de chaque moment. De chaque instant. C'était ce dont il avait envie. Ce n'était toutefois pas ce qui est mieux pour lui. Car Ellen avait raison depuis le début. Ca ne pouvait que mal se terminer. Et Castiel avait déjà suffisamment souffert. Il refusait de prolonger cette torture pour quelques moments de bonheur.

Ce n'était pas juste envers Dean de continuer. Le jeune prostitué n'avait pas tous les éléments en main. Il ne savait pas combien Castiel l'aimait et combien il espérait pouvoir avoir plus un jour. Il lui mentait depuis trop longtemps. Il était temps que cela s'arrête.

Il voyait également cette décision comme la meilleure manière de tester son ami. Il lui annoncerait qu'il ne voulait pas continuer à coucher avec lui. Qu'il préférait conserver leur amitié et son travail. Si Dean acceptait son choix sans ciller alors il aurait la confirmation de ce qu'il pensait déjà. Le jeune prostitué ne partageait pas ses sentiments et il était parfaitement inutile de les lui avouer. Si toutefois Dean protestait et refusait de l'accepter, il envisagerait de se montrer parfaitement honnête avec lui. Il y aurait alors une chance pour que son ami ait des sentiments similaires à son égard.

Il était presque sûr que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais il avait besoin d'une confirmation. Besoin de savoir exactement sur quel pied danser avec le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à avancer dans le noir sans savoir où il mettait les pieds. Il refusait de rester dans cette impasse.

Bien sûr, il savait que voir Dean continuer à coucher avec ses clients continuerait à être difficile pour lui. Mais il espérait que ne pas continuer à le faire, lui, l'aiderait à combattre sa jalousie. Dean ne lui « appartiendrait plus ». Il n'aurait plus aucune raison de vouloir le garder pour lui seul. Et peut-être finirait-il par ne plus l'aimer avec autant de force. Il pouvait toujours espérer.

Savoir que sa décision était la bonne ne la rendait toutefois pas plus facile à vivre. Et sans nul doute pas plus facile à annoncer. Il ne pouvait néanmoins pas reculer éternellement. Il voulait franchir ce pas important. Il voulait reprendre le contrôle de sa vie et prendre enfin la bonne direction pour s'en sortir.

Il ne perdit donc pas une journée à se morfondre ou à réfléchir inutilement quand il était de toute façon sûr de son choix. Il envoya un message à Dean rapidement lui demandant de le rejoindre dans un parc au centre-ville. Il savait que le lieu de rendez vous pouvait sembler étrange. Mais il refusait d'avoir cette discussion chez lui ou chez le jeune homme. Il avait bien trop peur que cela l'empêche de rester ferme. Qu'il finisse par craquer et par coucher une nouvelle fois avec son ami. Parler en public et dans un endroit comme celui-ci lui éviterait de succomber à la tentation.

Dean accepta de le rejoindre. Castiel s'y rendit un peu plus tôt pour être sûr d'être là le premier. Il s'installa sur un banc et regarda autour de lui les gens qui allaient et venaient. Aucun ne prêtait attention à lui. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui allait se passer sous leurs yeux. Il ne pouvait pas deviner combien Castiel souffrait à cet instant précis. Et combien ce qu'il allait dire à Dean risquait de tout bouleverser entre eux.

Il aperçut finalement son ami du coin de l'œil après quelques minutes à regarder les gens marcher. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main puis le laissa prendre place à côté de lui avant de prendre la parole.

\- Merci d'être venu. Je … je sais que tu dois toujours être en colère contre moi.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici Cas ? Pourquoi ce parc ?

Castiel s'était attendu à ce que Dean lui pose cette question. Il avait préparé sa réponse pour ne pas être pris de court et risquer de dire n'importe quoi.

\- Je voulais un endroit neutre … un endroit qui ne soit pas chez toi ou chez moi. Et il fait beau … j'avais envie de prendre l'air. Je ne voulais pas m'enfermer dans un café ou dans un restaurant.

Dean le dévisagea une seconde les sourcils froncés. Visiblement, il n'était pas vraiment sûr de comprendre pourquoi Castiel avait choisi cet endroit. Mais il sembla l'accepter malgré tout. Castiel reporta son attention sur des enfants qui jouaient au ballon non loin d'eux.

\- Je me suis dit qu'en te faisant venir ici, je … personne n'aurait l'avantage … personne … c'est difficile à expliquer. Disons juste que je voulais qu'on soit sur un pied d'égalité et que rien ne puisse venir nous distraire.

\- Ok, souffla Dean qui ne semblait toujours pas convaincu.

Castiel ne voulait pas perdre plus de temps à expliquer son choix quand il avait bien plus important à dire. Il avait le cœur qui battait fort dans sa poitrine. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du corps de Dean proche du sien. Il entendait sa respiration. Voyait du coin de l'œil la façon qu'il avait de croiser ses mains entre ses cuisses, de se pencher en avant et de regarder lui aussi les gens qui vaquaient à leurs occupations sans se soucier d'eux. Il prit finalement une grande inspiration avant de choisir de se lancer. Attendre plus longtemps ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche. « Reculer pour mieux sauter » comme disait l'adage.

\- Je t'ai fait venir parce que j'ai plusieurs choses importantes à te dire. Mais je pense qu'il est important que je commence par m'excuser. Je ne l'ai pas fait suffisamment lors de notre dispute. Je ne l'ai en tout cas pas fait correctement. Alors voilà, je … je suis désolé. Je sais que je t'ai fait de la peine. Et crois-moi, c'est bien la dernière chose que je voulais. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Mais maintenant que j'ai pu le faire à tête reposée, je sais que j'ai eu tort de le frapper. Tort de ne pas te laisser une chance de te défendre toi-même.

Dean hocha la tête. Castiel pensait réellement ce qu'il disait. Il ne le faisait pas uniquement pour apaiser la tension toujours palpable entre Dean et lui. Il le faisait parce qu'il en avait besoin et parce qu'il se sentait réellement coupable.

\- J'aurais probablement du réfléchir avant d'agir. Mais tu dois comprendre qu'entendre ces choses … entendre ce type parler de toi ainsi … c'était trop dur pour moi. Et quelque chose me dit que tu aurais eu du mal à rester en retrait si les rôles avaient été inversés. Je ne supporte pas qu'on manque de respect à qui que ce soit mais c'est encore pire quand cela concerne quelqu'un à qui je tiens.

« Quelqu'un que j'aime » était sur le bout de sa langue mais il le ravala aussitôt. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu de dire.

\- Je ne doute pas de ta capacité à te défendre seul. Je sais que tu as sans doute déjà entendu pire et fait face à des types qui tenaient des propos insultants avant de me rencontrer. Mais … si tu as l'expérience, ce n'est définitivement pas mon cas. Cette attaque … c'était presque comme si en étant dirigée contre toi, elle l'était également contre moi. Je … je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Et si je sais maintenant que j'ai eu tort, je peux te promettre que je n'en avais pas conscience sur le moment. Je pensais bien faire. Je pensais avoir le devoir d'intervenir. Je suis désolé si cela t'a vexé ou fait de la peine.

Dean hocha la tête et Castiel fut soulagé de voir qu'il acceptait ses excuses sans protester. Bien sûr, il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il avait également des reproches à faire à son ami. Des choses à lui dire. Il était toutefois content d'avoir déjà su s'exprimer sur cette première partie sans bafouiller. C'était un premier pas dans la bonne direction. Il devait maintenant enchaîner. Il savait que le pire était encore à venir. Annoncer sa décision à Dean ne serait pas simple. Il savait que cela allait probablement lui briser le cœur. Mais il était déterminé. Il était prêt. Et il continuait de penser qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Qu'il avait pris la meilleure décision qui soit dans ces circonstances.

\- Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme à fuir ses responsabilités. Je ne suis pas parfait bien sûr. J'ai déjà commis des erreurs par le passé. Mais j'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur à en assumer les conséquences. Quelles qu'elles soient. Je ne fuirais pas cette fois non plus. Je sais que ce que j'ai fait aura des répercussions et je saurais y faire face. Si Ellen veut me renvoyer alors je ne protesterais pas. Je lui ferais valoir mes arguments. Je lui expliquerais pourquoi j'ai agi ainsi et je m'excuserais. Mais je ne ferais pas un scandale si elle refuse de les prendre en considération. Parce que je sais que j'ai mal agi et que j'ai pris un risque. Je sais que cela pourrait retomber sur Ellen ou sur toi. Par ma faute.

Dean tourna alors le visage vers lui et Castiel se força à en faire de même pour soutenir son regard. Il était prêt à s'entendre dire qu'il allait effectivement être renvoyé. Qu'il le méritait après avoir frappé l'un des meilleurs clients d'Ellen et Dean. Il fut donc surpris quand ce dernier lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Tu ne vas pas être renvoyé. Tu risques de te faire taper sur les doigts mais … Ellen ne te renverra pas.

\- Elle … comment ça ?

Castiel était surpris. Il savait combien Ellen tenait à l'image de sa société. Combien elle insistait pour que ses employés l'aident à entretenir cette image de marque. Il aurait pu comprendre qu'elle le renvoie pour l'avoir terni malgré lui.

\- Je l'ai appelé parce que je savais qu'elle serait rapidement mise eu courant. J'ai préféré prendre les devants et lui expliquer tout moi-même. Elle n'était pas vraiment contente de l'entendre et … je dois t'avouer qu'au début, elle était même furieuse contre toi. Mais j'ai pris le temps de lui expliquer comment on en était arrivé là … et elle a fini par comprendre.

Castiel était soulagé de l'apprendre. Il était prêt à renoncer à sa relation avec Dean. Mais il n'était en revanche pas prêt à renoncer à son travail. Il était le seul moyen pour lui de continuer à veiller sur l'homme qu'il aimait. De passer du temps avec lui. De le voir tous les jours. Il se fichait de l'argent. Il pourrait en gagner ailleurs. Mais il avait besoin d'être auprès de Dean autant que possible.

\- Elle aurait probablement fait bien pire si elle avait entendu ce que tu as entendu et si elle n'approuvera jamais la violence, elle l'accepte pour cette fois. Elle t'a engagé pour veiller sur moi et d'une certaine manière, c'était avant tout ce que tu cherchais à faire alors … elle ne te renverra pas. Elle veut juste que tu lui promettes de ne surtout pas recommencer.

Castiel était prêt à lui faire toutes les promesses qu'elle souhaitait si cela signifiait qu'il pouvait garder son travail. Il savait qu'il était passé proche du renvoi une nouvelle fois. Il était grand temps qu'il se reprenne en mains. Ellen ne se montrerait pas aussi compréhensive la prochaine fois.

\- Je ne recommencerais pas. Je peux te promettre … et le promettre à elle aussi que je ne referais pas deux fois la même erreur. J'ai pris conscience de beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours. Des choses importantes sur lesquelles j'ai eu besoin de réfléchir. Mais je suis enfin prêt à les admettre.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles Cas ?

Castiel reporta son attention sur les enfants en face d'eux. Il était trop difficile de regarder Dean dans les yeux quand il s'apprêtait à dire toutes ces choses.

\- J'étais jaloux … pas seulement de ton dernier client mais probablement de tous ceux que tu as eu depuis qu'on a commencé à … coucher ensemble. Et j'ai eu du mal à l'accepter parce que je n'avais jamais été jaloux avant. Ce n'était pas un sentiment que je connaissais. Et ce n'est pas un sentiment que je veux continuer à ressentir. Il est évident que je ne sais pas comment le canaliser. Je n'aime pas être comme ça. Tu ne m'appartiens pas. Je refuse de me montrer possessif. Je refuse d'être le genre d'homme qui veut contrôler la vie et les rencontres de ses proches. Et une nouvelle fois, je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. De ne pas avoir su prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient dès le début.

Dean lui saisit la main et la serra une seconde dans la sienne. Castiel sentit aussitôt un frisson parcourir son bras. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Il avait envie de se tourner en direction du jeune homme et de l'embrasser. Il avait envie d'oublier toutes les choses qu'il avait à lui dire et de continuer à ignorer le problème. Mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

\- Je te remercie pour tes excuses Cas. Je sais combien il est difficile de dire « pardon ». Ca demande beaucoup de courage et … je suis touché que tu l'aies fait. Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il est temps pour moi d'en faire de même. Je n'aurais pas du te hurler dessus. Je n'aurais pas du te parler comme je l'ai f ait. J'aurais du te laisser une chance de m'expliquer ta réaction. J'aurais dû essayer de la comprendre.

Castiel était content de l'entendre. Il en avait besoin. Il estimait effectivement que Dean avait lui aussi ses torts. Et l'entendre les admettre ainsi le touchait. Il hocha la tête.

\- Merci Dean, souffla t-il.

\- Ne me remercie pas. Tu méritais que je te le dise. Et je sais … je sais que nous sommes capables de trouver une solution à notre problème si nous prenons le temps d'en discuter calmement ensemble. Je sais qu'on peut surmonter tout ça. Je … il existe forcément une solution qui nous éviterait de nous disputer à nouveau.

Castiel pouvait sentir que le jeune homme avait déjà une petite idée derrière la tête. Mais il était presque sûr qu'elle n'était pas la même que la sienne. Il était toutefois curieux d'en savoir plus.

\- J'ai moi aussi pris le temps de réfléchir depuis notre dispute et … je sais que j'aurais probablement réagi comme toi si les rôles avaient été inversés. J'aurais frappé cet enfoiré. J'aurais été incapable de rester en retrait.

\- Sans doute, concéda Castiel.

\- Et je sais aussi que … si toutefois je devais te laisser coucher avec d'autres hommes, je serais probablement jaloux. C'est naturel et … c'est normal. C'est quelque chose que beaucoup de gens ressentent. Ça veut dire qu'on tient l'un à l'autre et ça ne peut pas être une mauvaise chose. C'est même plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

Castiel pensait au contraire que c'était une très mauvaise nouvelle. Car si Dean « tenait » à lui comme il le disait, pour Castiel c'était bien plus fort. Il ne tenait pas seulement au jeune homme. Il était amoureux de lui. Il l'aimait comme jamais avant il n'avait aimé qui que ce soit. Et c'était parce qu'il avait tous ces sentiments à l'intérieur de lui qu'il avait pris la décision de tout arrêter. S'il n'avait pas été amoureux de Dean, il aurait pu continuer à coucher avec lui. Il aurait peut être été jaloux mais il était presque sûr qu'il aurait su le gérer. Qu'il aurait su l'ignorer.

\- Je veux croire que nous sommes plus forts que ça. On est deux adultes. On est intelligent. On sait ce qu'on veut. On sait exactement ce qu'on ressent et maintenant qu'on s'est tout dit, je suis convaincu qu'on saura passer outre. Il existe des solutions. Il existe une issue à notre problème. Mais on doit en discuter ensemble comme on l'a fait depuis le début. Se cacher des choses et se mentir ne nous mènera à rien.

Castiel le pensait aussi. Mais il savait combien tout ceci était ironique et hypocrite. Parce qu'il mentait à Dean ouvertement depuis le début. Il avait accepté cette relation tout en sachant depuis le début qu'il voulait plus. Il lui cachait la vérité depuis trop longtemps.

\- Si tu es prêt à faire en sorte que cela s'arrange, alors sache que je le suis aussi, ajouta Dean sans doute pour l'encourager à prendre la parole à son tour.

Castiel acquiesça avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il expira lentement par le nez pour tenter de calmer un peu le rythme effréné de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Il devait absolument rester calme. Ne pas se laisser submerger par les émotions. Il avait gardé le contrôle jusque là et il voulait que cela continue jusqu'au bout.

\- Je suis prêt à trouver une solution. Et je sais exactement ce qu'il faut que nous fassions pour que tout cela cesse.

\- Tu … tu as déjà pris ta décision ? demanda Dean, visiblement un peu vexé.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et … oui, j'ai pris ma décision. J'espère que tu l'accepteras parce que je ne compte pas revenir dessus. Je l'ai prise en pensant à notre bien-être à tous les deux. Crois-moi quand je te dis que ce n'est pas une décision égoïste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as décidé ?

C'était le moment ou jamais. Celui que Castiel avait redouté depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision. Mais celui qu'il avait été impatient de connaître également. Celui qui risquait de changer sa vie, sa relation avec Dean et bien d'autres choses encore. Il était prêt à y faire face même s'il était mort de trouille.

\- Je veux arrêter, déclara t-il finalement.

Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait envisagé de le dire mais les mots avaient franchi le seuil de ses lèvres sans sa permission. Il s'empressa donc d'apporter quelques précisions.

\- Je veux qu'on arrête de … de coucher ensemble. Je veux … je pense qu'on devrait redevenir seulement amis. C'est plus simple.

\- Je pensais … je croyais que tu allais m'annoncer que tu voulais arrêter de travailler avec moi.

Castiel n'aurait pas su dire si Dean était déçu ou s'il faisait seulement un constat. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lire clairement les émotions de son ami. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que son annonce lui avait procuré comme sentiment. Pour savoir s'il existait une infime chance qu'il soit lui aussi amoureux de Castiel de son côté. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment mais l'espoir était tout de même là, tapi dans un petit recoin de son esprit.

\- Non, ça n'arrangerait rien et … je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure solution. Non, il est temps qu'on pointe du doigt la vraie source du problème et … ce n'est pas notre travail Dean … c'est le fait qu'en commençant à coucher avec toi, j'ai également commencé à te voir comme … comme quelqu'un qui m'appartient. Ce que je ne veux surtout pas penser ou ressentir. C'est pour ça qu'on doit arrêter. Ce n'est pas forcément ce dont j'ai envie mais c'est ce dont on a besoin tous les deux.

Il soupira une fois son petit monologue terminé et tourna le visage vers Dean. Il espérait y lire quelque chose. De la déception. De la colère. De la douleur. N'importe quel sentiment qui aurait pu lui donner un peu plus d'espoir. Un indice sur ce que le jeune homme pouvait ressentir pour lui. Mais son visage était fermé. Ses yeux étaient sombres. Il avait relevé ses défenses. Remis son masque. Il était parfaitement illisible pour Castiel. C'était frustrant.

\- Je … je ne sais pas quoi dire, finit par admettre Dean après de longues secondes de silence.

Castiel ne savait pas non plus. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Tout ce qu'il avait prévu de dire au jeune homme. La balle était maintenant dans son camp. Il pouvait faire valoir ses arguments. Il pouvait accepter la décision de son ami. Ou il pouvait se mettre à hurler. Castiel ne changerait pas d'avis. Il était toutefois prêt à entendre ce que Dean pouvait avoir à en dire. Ce qu'il en pensait.

* * *

Dean avait fini par prendre une décision. Il avait longuement pensé à ce que Charlie lui avait dit et aux conseils qu'elle lui avait donné. Il avait pesé le pour et le contre de chaque option. Il avait même songé à faire une liste écrite pour être sûr de ne rien oublier. Mais il avait trop peur que Sam finisse par tomber dessus et lui pose des questions auxquelles il ne voulait pas répondre.

Il fit donc sa liste mentalement. Il envisagea même l'idée de parler à son ami de ses vrais sentiments pour lui. De lui avouer qu'il l'aimait depuis un moment maintenant. Qu'il était désolé de lui avoir menti à ce sujet. Qu'il avait très envie de se racheter et si Castiel le souhaitait, de tenter quelque chose de plus sérieux avec lui. Bien sûr, à chaque fois qu'il songeait à ce scénario, il ne voyait pas comment il pouvait bien se finir. Il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que Castiel puisse partager ses sentiments. Il finit donc par l'abandonner.

Seuls deux scénarios tenaient la route. Le premier était d'arrêter de coucher avec Castiel. De redevenir ami avec lui. Dean pensait sincèrement que cela pourrait l'aider à ne plus être aussi jaloux. Puisqu'il n'était clairement pas amoureux du jeune prostitué, il finirait même probablement pas ne plus avoir le moindre problème à le savoir avec d'autres hommes.

Dean avait sérieusement envisagé cette option. Elle était probablement la plus raisonnable. Mais il avait fini par l'écarter. Par pur égoïsme. Il le savait. Il refusait de perdre Castiel. Il refusait de ne plus passer la nuit dans son lit et dans ses bras. Il voulait continuer à coucher avec lui. A être un peu plus qu'un ami à ses yeux même s'il n'était pas réellement ce qu'il aurait voulu être à pour lui. Il choisit de se montrer réellement égoïste pour la première fois de sa vie.

Il opta pour la seconde solution. Elle n'était pas idéale. Et elle était clairement plus favorable pour lui que pour Castiel. Il allait lui demander de démissionner. Il savait que Castiel tenait à son travail. Et il aimait lui aussi beaucoup l'avoir à ses côtés durant la journée. Mais il devait sacrifier l'un de deux aspects de sa relation avec Castiel pour que les choses s'arrangent. Et puisqu'il n'était pas prêt à sacrifier leur relation intime, il était grand temps pour lui de sacrifier leur collaboration professionnelle.

Il espérait sincèrement que Castiel serait partant. Il espérait parvenir à le convaincre que cette solution était la seule envisageable pour eux. Il avait même commencé à construire un argumentaire qu'il espérait sans faille.

Il fut toutefois pris de court quand Castiel lui envoya un message lui demandant de le rejoindre dans un parc au centre-ville. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son ami fasse le premier pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas refuser pour autant. Ils avaient besoin de parler. Besoin de mettre les choses au clair pour pouvoir enfin repartir de l'avant. Bien sûr, le choix du lieu de rendez vous étonnait Dean. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castiel n'avait pas opté pour le calme de l'un de leurs appartements. Il choisit toutefois de ne pas trop s'en inquiéter. Il était inutile d'angoisser sans savoir ce qui allait se passer.

Il arrivait pile à l'heure mais ne fut pas surpris de voir que Castiel était déjà là. Lui aussi serait venu en avance s'il avait été à l'initiative du rendez-vous. Pour ne surtout pas être pris de court. Il s'approcha de lui puis prit place sur le banc à ses côtés. Il finit par demander à son ami pourquoi il avait choisi cet endroit. Et si sa réponse lui semblait légèrement bancale, il choisit de ne pas l'interroger plus longtemps sur le sujet. Il savait que ce n'était pas pour ça que Castiel l'avait fait venir. Il était évident qu'il avait des choses importantes à lui dire et Dean savait qu'il avait besoin de les entendre.

Entendre Castiel s'excuser et assumer sa part de responsabilité dans leur dispute lui fit un bien fou. Il avait fini par se demander s'il n'avait pas eu tort de réagir ainsi. S'il n'avait pas eu tort de porter toutes ces accusations contre son ami. L'entendre admettre qu'il avait compris son erreur le soulageait considérablement. Il eut alors la force d'admettre ses fautes à son tour. Il savait que sa réaction avait été disproportionnée. Que Castiel n'avait pas agi par méchanceté ou parce qu'il le trouvait trop faible pour se défendre par lui-même. Il l'avait fait parce qu'il tenait à lui. Parce qu'il voulait le protéger et si ce n'était pas nécessaire dans ces circonstances, cela partait quand même du bonne intention. Dean aurait du le prendre en considération avant de lui hurler dessus comme il l'avait fait.

Il s'excusa donc et il fut content de voir que Castiel semblait soulagé de l'entendre faire. Ils avaient tous les deux leurs part de responsabilité dans cette dispute. Ils avaient tous les deux commis des erreurs. Et il était inutile de chercher à déterminer lequel avait le plus fauté. Ils devaient passer à autre chose.

Castiel semblait du même avis que lui. Il semblait lui aussi avoir envie de trouver une issue. Une solution qui leur éviterait de se disputer à nouveau. Si Dean savait déjà comment il voulait procéder, il préféra ne pas le lui dire clairement. Il voulait qu'ils en discutent ensemble avant. Il voulait aider Castiel à en arriver à la même conclusion que lui sans lui donner la sensation qu'il lui imposait son choix.

Il n'en eut toutefois pas l'occasion. Car Castiel lui avoua presque aussitôt qu'il avait pris sa décision de son côté. Sans le consulter. Sans en parler avec lui. Il avait fait son choix et il ne comptait pas revenir dessus.

Quand Castiel lui annonça finalement ce qu'il avait décidé, Dean sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Il avait pris la décision que le jeune prostitué redoutait le plus. Celle qui confirmait ce qu'il savait déjà. Castiel ne voulait plus coucher avec lui. Il préférait redevenir son ami sans que le sexe ne se mette entre eux et vienne tout gâcher. Dean avait vu juste. Jamais son ami ne partagerait ses sentiments. Il n'était clairement pas amoureux de lui puisqu'il semblait parfaitement capable de prendre ses distances quand Dean souffrait terriblement simplement en l'envisageant. Et s'il n'avait pas le droit d'être en colère contre lui à ce sujet, il avait tout de même le cœur brisé et une furieuse envie de le lui faire payer.

Il prit quelques secondes pour retrouver un semblant de calme et après avoir avoué à Castiel qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, il finit par trouver l'inspiration. Il ne reprocherait jamais à son ami de ne pas avoir les mêmes sentiments que lui à son égard. Il savait qu'il était impossible d'avoir le moindre contrôle sur ce qu'on ressentait. Si lui n'en avait pas été capable, alors il ne voit pas comment Castiel aurait réussi. Il n'avait pas réussi à s'empêcher de tomber amoureux. Son ami ne pouvait pas se forcer à aimer Dean autrement que comme un ami. Il avait toutefois une question à lui poser à ce sujet.

\- Est-ce que je dois en déduire que tu choisis ton travail plutôt que … plutôt que moi ?

Castiel secoua aussitôt la tête. Il ne semblait pas s'être attendu à une telle question.

\- Non Dean … ce n'est pas … ce n'est pas comme que je vois les choses. Après tout tu es … tu es mon travail. C'est toi que je protège et je ne crois pas que je serais capable de ne plus être là pour veiller sur ton bien être. Je ne pourrais jamais faire confiance à quelqu'un d'autre. Et tu es aussi mon ami. Je tiens à notre amitié. Je veux la préserver. Le sexe, c'est … c'est autre chose. C'est un rajout. Et quand je prends le temps de réfléchir, je sais que c'est la seule chose dont je peux me passer en ce qui te concerne. Je refuse que le sexe vienne gâcher notre amitié. Je refuse que ma jalousie finisse par tout gâcher entre nous. C'est aussi simple que ça.

C'était logique, sensé et probablement juste. Castiel avait été bien plus lucide que Dean. C'était normal puisqu'il n'était pas amoureux lui. Sa décision avait dû être bien plus facile à prendre. Le jeune prostitué ne pouvait guère la contester. Il pouvait protester mais il doutait que cela le mène à quoi que ce soit. Il était préférable de l'accepter. De se résigner. De baisser les bras.

\- Et puis je sais que si je me contentais de démissionner, je passerais mes journées à penser à ce que tu fais … à ce que tu subis et à tous les risques que tu prends. Je ne pourrais pas rester éloigné très longtemps. Je finirais par devenir dingue et … on se disputera à nouveau. On veut éviter que cela dégénère tous les deux. C'est la seule option dont on dispose pour y parvenir.

Dean finit par hocher la tête devant la logique de Castiel. Il avait bien préparé son argumentaire. Il avait visiblement anticipé la réaction de son ami. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas dire grand-chose de plus. Il soupira longuement.

\- Je … je dois t'avouer que je ne suis pas sûr … je peux comprendre comment tu en es arrivé à cette conclusion mais je ne partage pas ton avis. Je n'ai pas envie de me priver de quelque chose qui nous apporte du plaisir et du bonheur à tous les deux. Mais je respecte ta décision. Je respecte ton choix et si tu veux tout arrêter alors … on arrêtera tout.

Castiel sembla soulagé de l'entendre. Il lui sourit et Dean sut alors qu'il avait bien fait de céder. Il détestait l'idée de ne plus pouvoir partager avec son ami tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés depuis leur petit arrangement. Mais il voulait également le rendre heureux. Il voulait le protéger. Il voulait le garder auprès de lui. Et s'il s'agissait là de la seule solution pour y parvenir, alors c'était forcément la bonne. Il devait simplement l'accepter et accepter de faire ce sacrifice.

\- Si tu penses sincèrement que tu sauras accepter que je couche avec tous ces types simplement parce que toi et moi on ne couchera plus ensemble alors … tant mieux pour toi et tant mieux pour moi. Tu as sans doute raison. C'est ce qu'on veut après tout.

\- On s'était promis de faire passer notre amitié avant tout le reste. C'est ce qui a motivé ma décision. Ca et rien d'autre. Je peux te promettre que ce n'est pas l'argent que je gagne qui m'a poussé à faire ce choix. C'est avant tout parce que je ne veux surtout pas gâcher notre amitié que j'ai choisi de faire ce … ce sacrifice.

Dean n'avait jamais réellement pensé que Castiel faisait passer son travail avant lui. Il avait dit cela uniquement pour lui faire du mal. Parce que son annonce lui avait brisé le cœur et qu'il ressentait le besoin de le punir pour ça. C'était toutefois injuste. C'était cruel et ce n'était pas ainsi que Dean voulait se comporter avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

\- Je suppose que tu … je te fais confiance. Je sais que tu n'as pas pris cette décision sur un coup de tête. Et j'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit que je refusais que cet arrangement puisse avoir le moindre impact sur notre amitié. Mais … tu parles d'un sacrifice et je me dis qu'il est dommage de se priver de quelque chose qui … qui était plutôt génial. Parce que c'était génial non ? Le sexe je veux dire. C'était intense.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il ne niait pas l'alchimie qui existait entre eux. Mais il ne semblait pas douter de son choix pour autant.

\- C'était génial oui. Sans doute ce que j'ai connu de mieux mais … notre amitié aussi est géniale et elle … c'est elle que je veux privilégier. On pourrait se lasser du sexe. On pourrait … chacun de notre côté … rencontrer quelqu'un avec qui on aura la même alchimie. Mais un ami comme toi … je sais que je n'en trouverais pas un autre. Être aussi proche de quelqu'un, c'est précieux. C'est inestimable. Et c'est extrêmement rare. Je n'ai jamais eu un ami comme toi.

Dean était touché par ce qu'il entendait. Peu importait en fin de compte que ce ne soit pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait de leur relation. Peu importait qu'il veuille plus de son côté. Castiel avait raison. Lui aussi n'avait pas connu ça très souvent. Il y avait Charlie et c'était tout. Avoir un deuxième ami ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il voulait garder Castiel dans sa vie sous quelque forme que ce soit.

\- Notre amitié compte aussi beaucoup pour moi. Et tu as raison … on peut prendre du plaisir avec n'importe qui mais on ne peut pas avoir cette connexion unique avec beaucoup de gens.

\- On est d'accord alors ?

\- On est d'accord.

Dean pouvait sentir qu'il souffrirait énormément de cette décision. Mais il lisait un immense soulagement sur le visage de Castiel. Il saurait s'en contenter. Il allait se raccrocher à ces vieux réflexes. Penser au bien-être de ses proches plutôt qu'au sien. C'était un sacrifice qu'il faisait depuis toujours. Un sacrifice que son père lui avait ordonné de faire en lui confiant la tâche d'élever Sam à sa place quand il était lui-même encore un enfant. Il savait comment le faire et comment ignorer la douleur qu'il ressentait en se privant de ce qu'il voulait pour rendre quelqu'un d'autre heureux. Il voulait croire qu'il en serait capable à nouveau.

\- Je suppose que les patrons de mes bars préférés vont être contents de me voir revenir … ils ont du perdre une bonne partie de leur chiffre d'affaire ces dernières semaines, lança Dean en guise de plaisanterie.

Tourner quelque chose de douloureux en quelque chose d'un tant soit peu drôle était son premier réflexe dans ce genre de situation. Ce n'était pas facile mais c'était un territoire connu pour lui. Il était triste et il savait que cela ne faisait que commencer. Mais d'une certaine manière, il était aussi soulagé. Il avait eu la confirmation que Castiel n'était pas amoureux de lui. La confirmation qu'l avait bien fait de garder la vraie nature de ses sentiments pour lui. Il avait eu raison de se protéger au final. La souffrance aurait été pire encore s'il avait du écouter son ami le rejeter aujourd'hui. Il préférait encore ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il en retirait au moins quelque chose de positif. Castiel lui avait assuré qu'il tenait énormément à leur amitié. C'était mieux que rien.

\- Je suppose, concéda finalement Castiel d'une toute petite voix.

Il était peut-être encore trop tôt pour en plaisanter. Dean choisit donc de ne pas insister. Il était évident que ce n'était pas ce dont Castiel avait besoin pour le moment.

\- Il y a autre chose que je voulais te dire … quelque chose qui n'a strictement rien à voir avec nous mais que je pense que tu as envie de savoir.

Dean était content de voir que son ami souhaitait changer de sujet. Ils s'étaient tout dit sur leur relation et il était inutile de s'attarder dessus. Ca ne changerait rien et c'était trop douloureux pour le jeune prostitué.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Gabriel … il m'a dit qu'il avait presque fini de lire ton manuscrit et pour le moment, il est plutôt emballé. Il m'a assuré que si le reste de ce que tu avais écrit était aussi bon, il serait ravi de te proposer un contrat.

Dean s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Il n'avait plus pensé à son manuscrit depuis qu'il l'avait donné à Gabriel. Il avait eu d'autres problèmes à régler. D'autres choses qui occupaient son esprit. Et si la nouvelle était bonne, il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Ni comment la prendre. Il n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde que Gabriel pourrait aimer ce qu'il avait écrit. Il ne s'était pas préparé à prendre une décision dans ce sens.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Enfin … je sais que tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu publier ce que tu écris mais … le fait qu'il aime c'est une bonne chose.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, confirma Dean même s'il ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. C'est juste … c'est une surprise. J'étais convaincu qu'il allait trouver tout ça ridicule. Je m'étais plutôt préparé à recevoir des critiques plutôt qu'une proposition de contrat.

Castiel sembla peiné de l'entendre. Dean savait combien ses proches détestaient l'entendre manquer ainsi cruellement de confiance en lui. Il ne le faisait pas pour leur faire de la peine. Il le faisait parce qu'il le pensait. Il se savait doué pour procurer du plaisir aux gens. Mais il avait toujours cru qu'l s'agissait là de son seul talent. Peu importait que les autres lui disent le contraire. Il se souvenait parfaitement des horreurs que son père avait dites à son sujet. Elles étaient gravées dans son esprit et il était difficile de les oublier.

\- Tu ne devrais pas douter de toi constamment Dean. Tu as du talent. Je le sais. Gabriel le sait et … je suis convaincu que Sam le sait aussi. Il n'y a que toi qui t'acharne à en douter.

Dean avait déjà entendu ce discours une bonne centaine de fois. Mais même s'il savait Castiel sincère, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à sa façon de penser. Il continuait de croire que son père avait vu juste. Qu'il était le seul à avoir compris que Dean ne valait finalement pas grand-chose.

\- Je suis désolé Cas. Tu n'es pas le premier à me dire que j'ai tort mais c'est plus fort que moi.

\- Mais Gabriel est l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine et il ne te dirait pas ça juste pour te faire plaisir. Je veux dire … tu peux douter de la sincérité de tes proches mais certainement pas de celle de quelqu'un dont c'est le métier. Il ne prendrait jamais le risque de publier un livre s'il n'a pas la certitude qu'il sera un succès.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour y réfléchir. Castiel avait probablement raison. Il connaissait Gabriel mieux que lui après tout. Et il était vrai qu'il avait réussi dans son métier en ayant un don pour choisir les meilleurs ouvrages. Dean avait fait quelques recherches à son sujet après lui avoir donné son manuscrit. Il n'était toutefois pas encore complétement sûr de vouloir lui faire confiance. Il avait peut être l'aval de Gabriel mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr d'avoir celui du public. Et recevoir des critiques d'inconnus sur quelque chose qui lui tenait tant à cœur risquait de le détruire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu feras s'il te propose un contrat ? Est-ce que tu accepterais au moins d'y réfléchir ?

Dean ne pouvait pas dire « non ». Mais il ne pouvait pas dire « oui » non plus. La vérité était qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. C'était une décision importante. Une qui avait le potentiel de changer sa vie pour de bon. Il n'était pas convaincu d'être prêt. Il aimait sa vie telle qu'elle était. Il était le meilleur dans son domaine et il maitrisait chaque aspect de sa vie professionnelle. Tout arrêter pour faire autre chose était un risque important. Il n'aurait peut être pas la force de le prendre.

\- Je ne sais pas comment répondre à cette question Cas. Je pourrais te dire « oui » pour te faire plaisir mais je ne veux pas te mentir alors je me contenterais de te dire que je n'en sais rien. J'aime mon métier. J'aime l'idée que je suis bon dans ce que je fais. Alors peut être que je ferais le même choix que toi en fin de compte. Peut être que je le privilégierais plutôt que de faire un choix risqué.

Il n'avait pas dit cela pour faire de la peine à Castiel mais il fut évident qu'il l'avait touché. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de tenir ses propos. Il était probablement un peu en colère contre son ami. Et il souffrait toujours de la décision qu'l l'avait forcé à prendre. Il était temps pour lui de rentrer chez lui. De retrouver son calme et d'assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Dean, souffla Castiel, visiblement peiné.

\- Je suis désolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je peux te promettre que tout va bien entre nous. Je suis juste … je crois que je suis juste fatigué. Je vais rentrer et … on se voit demain d'accord ?

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean ne perdit pas une seconde de plus et se leva du banc. Il s'éloigna ensuite sans jeter le moindre coup d'œil à son ami. Il n'en avait pas la force. Il se détestait pour avoir faire de la peine à Castiel. Il était préférable pour eux deux qu'ils partent maintenant avant de lui faire mal gratuitement à nouveau.


	32. Proposition

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 32 de cette histoire. Je pense rester à une publication par semaine pendant quelques temps. Je n'ai plus beaucup d'avance et ça m'embêterait d'arrêter de publier pendant plusieurs semaines à cause de ça. **

**Dean reçoit une proposition dans ce chapitre. Doit-il l'accepter ? Et que va en penser Castiel ? **

**Merci de continuer à me lire et à m'écrire. **

**Prenez soin de vous et de vos proches. **

**Bonne lecture et à lundi prochain !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Easier to run de Linkin Park**

**Chapitre 32 : Proposition**

_«__ S'opposer n'est autre que proposer. Une opposition sans proposition n'est qu'un mouvement d'humeur.__ »_

_Robert Sabatier_

Dean avait toujours eu la sensation de savoir comment ne pas franchir la frontière qu'il avait établi entre sa vie privée et sa vie professionnelle. C'était quelque chose qu'il s'était imposé dès qu'il avait commencé à se prostituer. Il avait besoin de compartimenter ces deux aspects de son existence pour pouvoir continuer à travailler sans que cela l'empêche de vivre en dehors.

Il refusait que ses clients envahissent sa vie avec son frère, ses amis et ses proches. Il refusait que l'un d'entre eux sachent qui était le vrai Dean Winchester. Il devait rester pour eux l'homme qui leur procurait du plaisir. Celui qui avait un prénom mais pas de nom de famille. Pas d'existence en dehors de la chambre d'hôtel où ils se trouvaient. C'était important. Il s'y était toujours tenu.

Mais pour y parvenir, il devait laisser ses problèmes personnels en dehors de sa vie professionnelle. Il ne devait jamais laisser quoi que ce soit paraître sur son visage ou dans son comportement. Il devait rester dans son rôle. Dans son personnage. C'était le seul moyen de maintenir cette frontière.

Et c'était quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait plus à faire depuis quelques jours. Depuis que Castiel lui avait annoncé qu'il ne souhaitait plus poursuivre leur relation. Qu'il préférait préserver leur amitié et conserver son travail. Dean aurait du pouvoir faire la part des choses et ne pas laisser sa déception se sentir. Mais c'était trop difficile. Il souffrait de ne plus pouvoir voir Castiel autant qu'avant. Il souffrait d'aimer un homme qui ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Et le voir presque tous les jours rendaient les choses plus compliquées encore. Il devait le voir, lui parler et faire comme si de rien n'était. Il devait le regarder tout en sachant que Castiel avait choisi son travail plutôt que lui. Qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme Dean avait souhaité qu'il l'aime sans accepter de l'admettre.

Il était distrait. Il avait du mal à se concentrer. Il laissait sa vie personnelle avoir un impact sur son travail. Sur ses performances et sur son comportement avec ses clients. Il avait la sensation de ne plus avoir la même motivation. De ne plus avoir vraiment la force de faire semblant. De sourire et de rire à des hommes pour lesquels il n'avait pas la moindre affection ou le moindre intérêt.

Il avait fini par penser qu'il aurait été plus simple pour lui de couper les ponts complètement avec Castiel. De ne plus le voir du tout le temps d'oublier combien il l'aimait. Peut-être parviendrait-il enfin à oublier ses sentiments. Ce serait douloureux bien sûr. Et difficile à expliquer à Castiel sans lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Mais cela méritait réflexion. Car il ne pouvait clairement pas continuer comme ça éternellement. Il pouvait sentir que les choses ne feraient que s'aggraver s'il fermait les yeux et ignorait le problème. Il finirait par franchir un point de non-retour.

Ses clients ne lui avaient rien dit pour le moment mais il pouvait sentir qu'ils l'avaient remarqués. Tous sans exception semblaient avoir compris que quelque chose clochait. Dean savait bien qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur de leurs attentes. D'ordinaire, il était parfaitement capable de les satisfaire. De leur donner l'impression qu'il prenait autant de plaisir qu'eux. Qu'il ne pensait à personne d'autres qu'à eux durant les deux heures qu'ils partageaient ensemble. Mais avec l'esprit constamment occupé par Castiel, il était bien plus difficile de donner le change. Et ses clients ne tarderaient pas à le lui dire clairement.

Il s'était toujours promis que le jour où il ne serait plus à la hauteur serait le jour où il arrêterait tout. Il ne voulait pas continuer à faire un métier pour lequel il ne serait plus le meilleur. Il ne voulait pas décevoir ses clients et prendre le risque de ternir la réputation impeccable d'Ellen. Il était toutefois difficile de tenir cette promesse quand le moment semblait être venu.

Il voulait croire qu'il était encore capable de trouver une solution. Une issue favorable qui lui permettrait de se remettre sur pieds et de chasser Castiel de son esprit pour de bon. Il savait que le temps pressait. Il passait d'ailleurs tout son temps libre à y penser.

Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait avoir trouver une idée, il retournait travailler. Il revoyait Castiel et repensait à tout ce qui était arrivé entre eux. Et l'idée qu'il avait pourtant jugé brillante jusque là lui semblait sans aucun intérêt. Stupide. Il devait alors repartir de zéro avec la certitude qu'il avait perdu un jour et du temps précieux.

Il refusait toutefois de baisser les bras pour le moment. Il voulait s'accorder encore un peu de temps. Il voulait croire qu'il existait une solution. Qu'il lui suffisait de réfléchir encore un peu avant de la trouver.

A sa grande surprise, ce fut finalement un de ses clients qui lui suggéra une issue qu'il n'aurait jamais pu envisager seul. Une issue qui n'était peut être pas idéale mais qui avait le mérite d'être là. D'être réalisable.

Stanley était un de ses plus anciens clients. Il avait été l'un des premiers à se payer les services de Dean quand il avait commencé à travailler pour Ellen. Dean avait tout de suite senti qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Stan était charmant, drôle et respectueux. Il ne traitait pas Dean comme un « professionnel ». Il ne voyait pas ce qu'ils partageaient comme une « relation commerciale ». Il appréciait la compagnie du jeune prostitué. Il aimait discuter avec lui. Peu importait que Dean ne lui confie jamais rien de personnel ou de vraiment important sur lui-même, il l'écoutait quand même avec attention. Et le jeune prostitué aimait passer du temps en sa compagnie. Il était l'un des clients qu'il préférait. Parce que Stan ne s'intéressait pas seulement au sexe. Ce n'était définitivement pas la seule chose qu'il attendait de Dean. Ce qui offrait une véritable bouffée d'oxygène au jeune prostitué entre deux rendez-vous.

Et si Dean savait que Stan l'appréciait sincèrement, il n'en fut pas moins surpris quand ce dernier lui fit une proposition à laquelle il n'aurait jamais songé. Une exclusivité. Dean n'avait jamais pensé qu'on le lui proposerait un jour. Il savait que cela se faisait parfois. Certains de ses collègues avaient accepté de ne plus se concentrer que sur un seul client. Ils étaient à son service durant les heures de travail. Ils ne voyaient plus aucun autre client. Cela semblait à la fois confortable et rassurant. Le plus souvent, cela allait de paire avec une augmentation non négligeable de la somme touchée. Dean ne les avait jamais vraiment envié. Mais il pouvait comprendre en quoi ce genre de proposition pouvait être alléchante.

Il avait toutefois toujours cru que personne ne songerait à lui pour cela. Il ne voyait pas un de ses clients le vouloir lui et uniquement lui. Il ne se sentait clairement pas à la hauteur.

Mais Stan semblait voir les choses d'un autre œil. Et il semblait avoir trouvé chez Dean tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il lui fit donc sa proposition au début de l'un de leurs rendez-vous, le prenant par surprise.

Dean ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Puisqu'il n'avait jamais pris le temps d'y réfléchir, il ne savait pas si c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait ou non. D'un côté, il appréciait Stan et il se savait en sécurité avec lui. Mais d'un autre, il appréciait également certains autres de ses clients. Il ne voulait pas les abandonner. Il ne voulait pas les forcer à trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait qu'accepter la proposition de Stan était probablement la meilleure chose à faire. Mais il aurait la sensation de se montrer égoïste.

Il avait besoin d'en savoir plus avant de se décider. Besoin d'en discuter longuement avec Stan. Besoin de lui poser toutes les questions qui le taraudaient afin d'avoir tous les éléments en main. Il ne voulait pas se précipiter. Prendre une décision qu'il regretterait ensuite.

Et il ne pouvait pas en discuter avec Stan sans qu'Ellen soit présente. C'était une des rares interdictions sur laquelle Ellen ne reviendrait jamais. Ses employés n'avaient pas le droit de négocier quoi que ce soit de nouveau directement avec leur client. Toute discussion dans ce but devait se faire devant elle et avec son accord. Dean avait toujours respecté cette règle et il ne l'enfreindrait certainement pas aujourd'hui.

Il prévint donc Ellen puis demanda à Stan de patienter. Ce dernier n'insista pas pour poursuivre cette conversation. C'était un bon point pour lui. Un de plus.

Ils convinrent d'un jour de rendez vous avant que Dean ne se déshabille et n'encourage son client à passer aux choses sérieuses. Quand il quitta la chambre d'hôtel, il avertit Ellen, confirma le rendez vous avec elle puis rejoignit Castiel. Il ne lui parla pas de la proposition que Stan venait de lui faire. Il refusait de lui demander son avis avant d'en savoir plus.

Il aurait d'ailleurs préféré qu'il ne soit pas présent lors de leur rendez-vous pour en discuter. Mais Ellen semblait vouloir connaître son avis. Et Dean ne pouvait pas exiger qu'il s'en aille sans le vexer, risquer une dispute ou se trahir sur ce qu'il ressentait. Il accepta donc sa présence et fit mine de ne pas s'y intéresser. Il resta concentra sur Stan.

\- J'y pense depuis un moment maintenant. Je ne sais pas si c'est quelque chose qui pourrait t'intéresser mais j'aimerais quand même t'expliquer ce que j'attends de toi en te faisant cette proposition.

\- Je t'écoute, l'encouragea Dean en gardant les yeux rivés sur lui.

Stan lui sourit. Il ne semblait pas gêné de discuter de toutes ces choses devant Ellen et Castiel. Il était même plutôt très à l'aise là où d'autres auraient eu du mal à se confier. C'était une attitude qui lui ferait marquer des points avec Ellen. Mais la décision finale revenait à Dean. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait accepter cette proposition ou non. Peu importait ce que sa patronne en pensait.

\- Ce que je te propose Dean, c'est de ne plus avoir à rencontrer d'autres clients. A jongler entre leurs attentes et à jouer un rôle différent à chaque fois. Je te propose de ne plus avoir à voir que moi et moi seul. Bien sûr, si tu acceptes, nous signerons un nouveau contrat ensemble. Nous établirons des règles et nous listerons toutes tes limites. Je les ai toujours respecté jusque là et ça ne changera pas. Je continuerais à te traiter avec le respect que tu mérites et auquel tu as droit. Et bien sûr, je te paierais en conséquence. L'argent n'est pas un problème.

Dean savait que Stan accepterait probablement n'importe quelle somme pour obtenir son accord. Et il devait reconnaître que la proposition était tentante. Mais il voulait être parfaitement sûr que son client ne se faisait pas de fausses idées sur ce que son accord signifierait vraiment.

\- Je sais que mon avis ne pèsera finalement que très peu dans la balance mais en ce qui me concerne, je pense que c'est une idée qui mérite réflexion. Il est peut être temps pour toi Dean de cesser de multiplier les clients. Et je sais que tu apprécies Stan au moins autant qu'il t'apprécie.

Le jeune prostitué hocha la tête. Il n'allait pas le nier. Il appréciait effectivement beaucoup Stan. S'il devait envisager une telle situation, il était probablement le client idéal. Mais il n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr. Il avait d'autres points éclaircir avec Stan avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Castiel qui semblait les écouter avec attention avant de reporter son attention sur son client. Il était probablement suspendu à ses lèvres. Impatient de savoir ce qu'il en pensait. Dean refusait de le faire attendre.

\- Emettons l'hypothèse que j'accepte … ce que je ne suis encore en train de faire puisque j'ai clairement besoin de plus d'informations avant de me décider mais … disons que j'accepte, qu'est-ce que tu attendras de moi exactement ? J'ai bien compris que tu deviendrais mon seul et unique client mais … si ce que tu espères obtenir, c'est une sorte de petit ami alors tu fais fausse route. Peu importe la forme de ce contrat, notre relation n'en sera pas changée. Tu resteras mon client. Il ne sera pas question de sentiments ou de quoi que ce soit de ce genre.

Stan hocha la tête à son tour et Dean en fut aussitôt soulagé. Il avait toujours eu peur que l'un de se clients finissent par tomber amoureux de lui. Par s'imaginer des choses. Par penser que Dean avait les mêmes sentiments. Brian l'aimait mais il savait parfaitement que Dean ne ressentait pas la même chose. Rien ne garantissait au jeune prostitué que Stan ne commettrait pas l'erreur de confondre « relation professionnelle et commerciale » et « relation personnelle ».

\- Je ne suis pas dupe Dean. Je ne cherche pas une relation amoureuse quelconque. Et si c'était le cas, désolé de te le dire mais … ce n'est clairement pas vers toi que je me tournerais. Je sais que tu ne fais que ton travail et je sais que je te paye pour passer du temps avec moi. Mais on s'entend plutôt bien. Je t'apprécie beaucoup en tant que personne. Je te trouve incroyable au lit. Le sexe est génial. Et j'aime aussi nos discussions. J'en ai assez de ne devoir me limiter qu'à deux heures par ci par là. Je veux plus de temps et je veux que tu cesses de voir d'autres clients.

\- Tu espères que je serais disponible pour toi vingt quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ?

\- Non, tu as une vie et je le respecte. Je n'exigerais jamais de toi que tu répondes à chacun de mes appels. Je ne me permettrais pas non plus de t'appeler en dehors des heures que nous aurons fixés ensemble. Il y a des jours où je ne ferais même pas appel à toi. Nous établirons un emploi du temps ensemble et si tu le veux bien, nous nous verrons chez moi plutôt que dans un hôtel. Pour le reste, rien ne changera.

Dean aimait l'idée. Il devait reconnaître que ne plus avoir à rencontrer des clients qui n'avaient aucun respect pour lui était une idée séduisante. Il n'aurait plus à jongler entre les exigences des uns et des autres. A s'adapter aux attentes de chacun. Il n'aurait plus que Stan à satisfaire. Et il savait déjà parfaitement comment s'y prendre. Stan n'était pas un client compliqué. Dean pouvait facilement s'imaginer ne plus s'occuper que de lui. Mais il n'était pas encore totalement sûr d'être prêt. C'était un énorme pas à franchir. Un changement qui bouleverserait complètement sa façon de vivre son travail.

\- Dean, je sais que ce que je te demande n'est pas … quelque chose que tu t'attendais à devoir considérer mais … je peux te garantir que c'est une bonne chose. Que ce soit avec moi ou avec quelqu'un d'autre, ne plus avoir qu'un seul client ne peut être que bénéfique pour toi. Je ne parle même pas de l'aspect financier. Même si ce n'est pas négligeable.

Dean sourit, soulagé de voir Stan évoquer l'aspect financier de leur relation avec autant de désinvolture. C'était une preuve de plus qu'il ne se faisait pas de fausses idées. Un bon point de plus pour lui.

\- Tu sais que je n'ai aucune exigence particulière. Je n'ai jamais cherché à te faire faire des choses étranges ou qui pourraient te blesser ou te mettre mal à l'aise. J'ai toujours respecté tes limites. Je me suis toujours soucié de ton plaisir autant que du mien. Je continuerais à le faire. Tu n'auras plus à avoir peur qu'un autre ne soit pas aussi … respectueux que moi. Tu seras en sécurité avec moi. Tu n'auras plus à prendre autant de risques. Je t'assure que c'est la meilleure des idées. Tu n'aurais même plus besoin de Castiel pour veiller sur toi. Je ne suis pas dangereux. On le sait tous ici. Et si tu n'as plus que moi comme client alors sa présence n'aura plus aucun sens.

Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer en entendant cela. Il avait envisagé cette possibilité. Depuis que Castiel avait choisi de tout arrêter entre eux, travailler à ses côtés était devenu une vrai torture pour lui. Il ne supportait pas de le devoir tous les jours sans pouvoir l'embrasser. Sans savoir qu'après avoir couché avec tous ces hommes, il pourrait enfin trouver un peu de réconfort dans les bras de celui qu'il aimait. Peut être qu'accepter l'offre de Stan était la solution qu'il cherchait depuis quelques jours. Castiel n'aurait effectivement plus à l'accompagner. Il n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour lui. Et Dean parviendrait peut être à retrouver une certaine tranquillité d'esprit. C'était un argument qui méritait réflexion.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me donner ta réponse dès aujourd'hui maos je voudrais que tu me promettes d'y réfléchir. Si tu as des questions, je me ferais un plaisir d'y répondre. J'ai vraiment envie que cela fonctionne Dean. J'ai envie que tu me dises oui. Bien sûr, si tu refuses, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur. Mais je ne peux pas te cacher que je serais déçu.

Dean n'avait pas l'intention de donner une réponse définitive aussi rapidement. Il voulait prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Peser le pour et le contre. Peut être en parler à Sam et Charlie avant de faire son choix. Il ne se forcerait pas. Il détesterait avoir à dire « non » à Stan mais s'il avait le moindre doute sur le fait que sa proposition soit bonne, il le ferait sans hésiter.

\- Si je te dis oui et qu'on se rend ensuite compte que cela ne fonctionne pas … si après avoir essayé, je ne me sens pas à l'aise, est-ce que je pourrais revenir en arrière ?

Stan acquiesça aussitôt.

\- Bien sûr que oui. Tu es parfaitement libre de rompre notre contrat. Tu ne m'appartiens pas. Tu n'es pas mon esclave ou mon objet. Une nouvelle fois, je serais déçu. Mais je ne m'opposerais jamais à ce que tu arêtes. On pourra insérer une clause dans ce sens dans notre contrat si toutefois cela t'inquiète. Je ne ferais jamais rien qui puisse te donner l'impression que je n'ai pas la moindre considération pour toi. Nous sommes égaux dans cette histoire Dean.

Le jeune prostitué sourit à nouveau. Il avait entendu tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Stan avait parfaitement répondu à chacune de ses questions. Il avait maintenant suffisamment d'informations pour prendre sa décision. Il lui fallait juste quelques jours pour le faire sans avoir la sensation de se précipiter.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, assura t-il alors.

Quand il aura pris sa décision, je vous appellerais aussitôt. Si toutefois Dean est partant, je me chargerais de faire établir votre contrat par nos avocats. Vous pourrez bien sûr le faire relire par les vôtres. Et quand vous serez d'accord sur chacune de ses clauses, nous le signerons ensemble ici même.

Stan accepta une nouvelle fois toutes les conditions imposées par Ellen. Il remercia ensuite longuement Dean de l'avoir écouté, salua Castiel puis quitta finalement le bureau. Dean resta assis au bureau de sa patronne, le regard dans le vide. Il refusait de croiser le regard de Castiel pour le moment. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que son ami pouvait penser de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de connaître son avis sur le sujet. Il aurait vraiment préféré qu'il ne soit pas là.

\- Dean, une nouvelle fois, je pense que tu devrais sérieusement réfléchir à ce que Stan vient de te proposer. Je pense que c'est une bonne chose … la meilleure qui pouvait t'arriver dans ce métier. Et tu aurais tort de ne pas saisir cette opportunité. Bien sûr, comme toujours, tu feras ce que tu choisiras de faire mais voilà … j'avais juste besoin de te donner mon avis. C'est chose faite.

Dean acquiesça. Il n'était pas surpris par la position d'Ellen. Il savait qu'elle voulait le savoir autant en sécurité que possible. Et il n'était absolument pas en danger quand il était avec Stan. C'était effectivement une argument à prendre en considération. Mais il n'était pas encore sûr de lui. Il voulait prendre le temps d'y réfléchir. Il se leva finalement de sa chaise et remercia Ellen pour son temps. Il lui assura à elle aussi qu'il allait y réfléchir. Il savait que c'était ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Il ne croisa pas le regard de Castiel en quittant la pièce mais il l'entendit sortir à son tour. Il ne pourrait pas éviter une conversation avec lui. Il était presque sûr que son ami mourrait d'envie de lui donner son avis sur le sujet. Il l'écouterait bien sûr. Mais il ne le laisserait pas l'influencer dans son choix. Castiel avait pris sa décision de son côté concernant leur relation. Dean avait bien l'intention de faire la même chose maintenant. Que cela plaise à son ami ou non.

* * *

Castiel avait quelques difficultés à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais coucher avec Dean. Qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais partager avec lui ces moments d'intimité qui avaient été à la fois magiques et terriblement douloureux. Il avait pourtant été celui qui avait pris cette décision. Dean n'avait fait que suivre le mouvement et il n'avait pas semblé ravi de le faire. Castiel ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Il savait que son choix était le bon. Il restait convaincu que les choses finiraient par s'arranger avec le temps.

Mais il devait être patient. Et ce n'était clairement pas facile pour lui. Il avait toujours le cœur brisé. Il continuait de penser constamment à la façon dont Dean avait fini par accepter sa décision. Sans se battre. Sans protester. Sans lui demander de continuer. Sans lui avouer ses sentiments. Il aurait tellement aimé que les choses se passent différemment. Que son ami prenne conscience en l'entendant dire « stop » qu'il l'aimait lui aussi en retour. Il aurait aimé que cela ait un vrai impact chez lui. Que cette discussion marque le début de quelque chose de nouveau.

Mais Dean n'avait rien fait de tout ça. Et la vie avait repris son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le jeune prostitué continuait à enchaîner les clients et Castiel continuait à le suivre. Il était toujours jaloux. Il n'y avait pas eu de miracles. Il espérait que ce sentiment finirait par s'atténuer avec le temps.

Ce n'était toutefois pas la jalousie persistante qui était la plus difficile à gérer. C'était l'amour qu'il continuait à éprouver pour Dean. Il n'y avait pas eu de miracle. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas disparu du jour au lendemain. Et voir le jeune prostitué tous les jours relevait de la torture. Il devait résister à l'envie de revenir sur ce qu'il avait décidé. De le prendre dans ses bras et de lui promettre de ne jamais recommencer. Il devait résister à son envie d'empêcher Dean de continuer à vendre son corps au premier venue. Il souffrait en silence et chaque rendez vous était un nouveau coup de poignard en plein cœur.

Dean ne semblait pas s'en être rendu compte. Ce qui était à la fois une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Cela signifiait que Castiel parvenait à donner le changer et à masquer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais cela signifiait aussi que Dean ne cherchait pas à savoir comment il vivait cette nouvelle situation. Et Castiel n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir. Après tout il avait été celui qui avait pris cette décision. Il était celui qui avait fait le choix de tout arrêter. Il devait en assumer les conséquences et apprendre à vivre avec. Ou il risquait sérieusement de perdre la tête et son amitié avec Dean par la même occasion.

Et cela ne fit que se compliquer un peu plus encore quand il fut convoqué avec Dean et Stan, l'un de ses clients, dans le bureau d'Ellen. Il ne savait pas pourquoi on le faisait venir et son ami ne lui donna pas la moindre explication. Ils n'étaient pas brouillé mais leur relation n'était plus la même depuis leur discussion. Castiel espérait sincèrement que cela finirait par passer.

Il se rendit au rendez-vous avec la boule au ventre et la conviction que quelque chose de mauvais allait nécessairement se passer. Qu'il allait apprendre une nouvelle qui le ferait souffrir à nouveau. Il était fatigué. Il avait hâte que la chance tourne enfin.

Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il fut soulagé de constater que Stan n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'il soit présent pour se plaindre de lui. Mais il sentit son cœur se briser à nouveau dans sa poitrine quand le client de Dean donna enfin la raison de leur présence à tous.

Il voulait signer un contrat d'exclusivité avec le jeune prostitué. Castiel savait que cela existait. Ellen l'avait rapidement évoqué avec lui. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que quelqu'un le proposerait un jour à Dean. Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi Stan le faisait. S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait fait la même proposition à son ami. Il était facile de comprendre que son client le voulait pour lui tout seul. Ce n'était visiblement pas une question d'être amoureux du jeune prostitué. Plus une question de ne pas vouloir le partager. Stan était possessif. Et Castiel l'était tout autant que lui pour d'autres raisons.

Il était également évident que cette proposition avait tout pour séduire Dean. Elle lui offrait une certaine forme de sécurité. Elle lui évitait d'avoir à multiplier les clients. A se plier à des exigences qui changeaient en fonction des personnes. A jouer plusieurs rôles. Avec Stan, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Il savait comment se comporter. Il savait quoi dire et quoi faire. Castiel lui-même appréciait son client. Il le trouvait sympathique et drôle. Il le trouvait même séduisant. Il était parfait pour Dean. Le client idéal avec qui signer un tel contrat. Il paraissait de surcroît totalement sincère dans sa démarche. Et il avait l'appui d'Ellen. Ce qui était un gros avantage pour lui.

Dean était tout à fait libre de son choix. Il pouvait accepter ou refuser sans avoir à tenir compte de l'avis de sa patronne. Mais Castiel le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il l'écoutait presque toujours. Il n'avait refusé de suivre ses conseils que lorsqu'il avait été question de sa relation avec Castiel. Pour le reste et même s'il le niait, il finissait toujours par suivre son avis.

Castiel n'était pas en colère contre Stan pour sa proposition. Il ne lui en voulait pas de tenter sa chance. Il voulait lui aussi voir son ami autant en sécurité que possible. Il voulait le voir arrêter de rencontrer tous ces types qui n'avaient pas le moindre respect pour lui. Et s'il ne pouvait pas le convaincre d'arrêter son travail, le voir accepter cette exclusivité avec quelqu'un qui avait conscience de sa valeur et prêtait réellement attention à lui, était sans nul doute le meilleur compromis possible.

Sauf qu'il ne voulait pas que Dean accepte. Il ne voulait même pas que son ami l'envisage. Il aurait aimé l'entendre refuser cette proposition. Parce qu'il serait effectivement plus en sécurité avec Stan, mais Castiel lui se trouverait en danger.

Dean continuait d'affirmer qu'il ne voulait pas d'une histoire d'amour. Qu'il n'était pas Julia Roberts dans Pretty Woman. Mais Castiel n'était pas stupide. Stan était charmant, séduisant, gentil et intelligent. Il était également riche et très attaché à Dean. Il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'ils finissent par avoir des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. En se voyant aussi souvent, c'était un risque qu'il ne fallait pas négliger. Peu importait que Dean insiste sur le fait que ce ne serait pas le cas. Castiel était convaincu que cela pouvait arriver.

Et il ne serait plus là pour veiller sur lui. C'était l'argument de Stan qu'il avait redouté et qui lui faisait le plus mal. Si Dean choisissait de ne plus voir que lui, Castiel n'aurait plus aucune raison de l'accompagner constamment. Ellen approuvait Stan. Le jeune chauffeur lui même avait donné son aval sans problème à chacune de leurs rendez-vous. Dean serait en sécurité avec lui.

Castiel avait renoncé à leur histoire parce qu'il ne se voyait pas renoncer à son rôle d'ange gardien. Il avait besoin d'être là pour veiller sur son ami. Besoin d'être là pour s'assurer que personne ne lui ferait de mal. Il n'aurait jamais pu supporter de le savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Parce qu'il n'avait confiance en personne pour veiller à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Si Dean acceptait l'offre de Stan et que Castiel était mis à l'écart, alors il aurait sacrifié quelque chose de génial pour rien. Il aurait fait ce choix difficile et douloureux sans raison. Il aurait tout perdu. L'idée le terrifiait et lui donnait envie de pleurer. Il ne pouvait toutefois pas se laisser aller devant Ellen et Stan. Il devait garder son calme, faire comme si tout ceci ne l'affectait pas et prier pour que Dean prenne la bonne décision. Pas celle qui serait la plus bénéfique pour lui mais celle qui l'était pour le jeune chauffeur. Il se fichait que cela soit égoïste de sa part. Il ne supporterait jamais que Dean accepte.

Il les écouta débattre d'un éventuel contrat puis il regarda Stan quitter finalement le bureau, visiblement optimiste. Dean ne dit rien de plus. Il se leva de sa chaise et prit la direction de la sortie, Castiel sur les talons.

Ils n'échangèrent pas le moindre mot tant qu'ils furent dans l'immeuble. Ils saluèrent Kevin puis prirent l'ascenseur en silence. Castiel commençait sérieusement à se demander si Dean finirait ou non par lui demander son avis. Il voulait lui dire ce qu'il en pensait bien sûr. Mais il était content d'avoir quelques minutes pour préparer sa réponse.

Il était perdu dans ses pensées et fut pris de court quand Dean finit par se tourner vers lui et par lui adresser enfin la parole.

\- Je sais que tu as du être surpris par cette annone et même si cette décision me revient, je … je crois que j'aimerais assez avoir ton avis sur ce que Stan vient de me proposer.

Castiel aurait aimé ne pas avoir cette conversation sur le trottoir, juste en bas de l'immeuble où se trouvait le bureau d'Ellen. Il aurait aimé pouvoir en discuter dans un endroit plus calme et où personne ne pourrait les entendre. Mais il pouvait sentir que Dean ne patienterait pas. Il avait une chance de donner son avis. Il devait absolument la saisir. Peu importait que les circonstances ne soient pas idéales.

\- Tu as raison Dean. Cette décision ne m'appartient pas. Pas plus qu'elle n'appartient à Ellen ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais si tu veux mon avis alors … je te dirais de bien réfléchir à tout ce que cela pourrait impliquer et … à te demander si oui ou non, il existe une infime chance que Stan finisse par s'attacher à toi et par vouloir plus.

Dean soupira en enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches. Il était évident que c'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. La seule chose qui l'avait probablement empêché de dire « oui » immédiatement. Castiel avait vu juste et taper là où cela faisait mal. Il espérait sincèrement que cela suffirait à inciter Dean à prendre la bonne décision.

\- Tu dirais « non » à ma place ?

\- Je ne suis pas à ta place et j'ai un peu de mal à me projeter mais … je suppose que je dirais « non ». Je sais que Stan n'est pas dangereux mais … peu importe ce qu'il a pu te dire pendant le rendez-vous. Vous serez amené à passer énormément de temps ensemble et … il y a de fortes chances que cela le pousse à ressentir pour toi des choses que tu ne veux surtout pas qu'il ressente.

Dean hocha la tête. Castiel avait marqué des points. Mais il savait combien Dean pouvait être imprévisible. Il était encore parfaitement possible qu'il accepte malgré tout. Qu'il choisisse d'ignorer ce risque et de se lancer tête baissée.

\- Mais c'est à toi et à toi seul de décider. Je ne veux surtout pas t'influencer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tu dois peser le pour et le contre et te demander si c'est ce que tu veux … ce que tu estimes être la meilleure chose pour toi. Personne n'a le droit de te dire quoi faire.

\- Je sais qu'il y a un risque et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à le prendre. Je détesterais avoir à lui faire de la peine. Je détesterais avoir à tout arrêter parce qu'il a développé des sentiments pour moi. Stan est quelqu'un de bien. Il ne mérite pas ça.

Castiel acquiesça. Il le pensait lui aussi. Stan était réellement un homme bien. Il avait le droit d'être heureux. De trouver la personne idéale avec qui partager sa vie. Et il était évident que Dean ne souhaitait pas être cette personne.

\- Mais je crois qu'il est peut être temps pour moi de … de réfléchir à la direction que je veux donner à ma carrière. Je suis fatigué de devoir m'adapter à chacun de mes clients. J'en ai assez d'avoir à jouer un rôle différent à chaque fois. Je ne suis plus … je peux sentir que je ne suis plus aussi performant qu'avant et … Stan m'offre une porte de sortir qu'il serait idiot d'ignorer. C'est peut être la meilleure des choses à faire pour enfin retrouver une certaine forme de stabilité … de confiance en moi et … je sais parfaitement ce qu'il attend pour moi. Je ne serais pas surpris. Je saurais lui donner ce qu'il veut. C'est plus simple. Et il a raison … c'est aussi bien moins risqué que de continuer à rencontrer de nouvelles personnes dont je ne sais finalement pas grand-chose.

Cet argument était difficile à contrer. Dean serait effectivement bien plus en sécurité avec Stan pour seul client. Castiel ne pouvait pas lui dire l'inverse sans prendre le risque de dévoiler ce qu'il ressentait. Il choisit donc de ne rien dire. Dean ne sembla pas gêné et enchaîna presque aussitôt.

\- Je crois que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin pour insuffler un nouveau souffle à ma carrière. Si je continue comme ça, je finirais par ne plus réussir à satisfaire mes clients et … ce sera la fin.

C'était exactement ce que Castiel espérait. Il était temps pour Dean de tout arrêter. D'envisager une nouvelle carrière. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de s'épanouir autrement qu'en vendant son corps.

\- Ou peut être que le fait que tu ressentes tout ça est le signe qu'il est effectivement temps que tu arrêtes. Tu … tu as peut être tout simplement envie d'autre chose. Et personne ne pourrait te le reprocher.

\- Cas, on en a déjà parlé. Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter. Inutile de chercher à m'en convaincre. Je ne le ferais pas. Mais … je pourrais accepter la proposition de Stan. Qui sait … ça pourrait être amusant après tout. Ou agréable pour moi. Stan est quelqu'un de bien et je l'apprécie beaucoup. Je sais qu''il m'apprécie aussi. On s'entend parfaitement bien. Le sexe est génial. Ce serait comme avoir un petit ami mais sans tout les aspects d'une relation sérieuse que je refuse catégoriquement d'envisager.

Entendre Dean dire cela fut comme recevoir une énième coup de poignard en plein cœur. C'était ce qu'il redoutait le plus. Que son petit ami puisse un jour développer des sentiments pour Stan. Qu'il puisse vouloir ne plus jouer les petits amis mais le devenir pour de vrai. Et il détestait également l'entendre lui rappeler ainsi qu'il refusait d'envisager une histoire sérieuse. Il avait envie de partir sans demander son reste. Envie de fuir cette conversation et de rentrer chez lui pour se morfondre sur son sort. Mais il ne pouvait pas le faire sans éveiller les soupçons du jeune homme.

\- Bien sûr, il faut que je prenne en compte le fait qu'accepter reviendrait également à ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés. Je sais qu'Ellen te proposera un autre travail. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète mais … j'aime bien travailler avec toi. J'aime bien discuter avec toi et … je sais que tu n'as pas envie de perdre ce travail. Tu me l'as dit clairement quand on a mis un terme à ce qu'il y avait entre nous. J'aurais l'impression de te faire faux bond. De te laisser tomber. Et … je n'ai pas envie de te faire de la peine en ne pensant qu'à moi.

Castiel avait envie de lui dire qu'il lui faisait de la peine depuis un moment déjà. Depuis qu'il lui avait dit la première fois qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien y avoir entre eux que du sexe. Mais le jeune prostitué n'était pas à blâmer pour la souffrance que Castiel ressentait. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il ressentait. Du fait qu'il l'aimait comme un fou depuis un moment maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire le moindre reproche dans ce sens.

\- C'est gentil de ta part de penser à moi mais … c'est une décision importante et peut être que tu devrais penser à toi avant tout. Je … j'accepterais de renoncer à travailler avec toi si je sais que cette décision est la meilleure pour toi. Je trouverais autre chose … que ce soit avec Ellen ou non. Ca n'a aucune importance. Ma place ici ne doit pas entrer en ligne de compte dans ta prise de décision. Crois-moi. Dire « oui » à Stan ne serait pas égoïste si c'est réellement ce dont tu as envie.

Dean le dévisagea alors, visiblement surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait avoir dit pour obtenir cette réaction. Il avait juste voulu rassurer le jeune prostitué sur sa situation personnelle. Lui assurer qu'il saurait accepter sa décision, quelle qu'elle soit. Que rien en changerait entre eux. Ils pourraient rester amis malgré tout.

\- J'ai un peu de mal à te croire Cas. Désolé mais … il me semble que tu as choisi de tout arrêter entre nous justement parce que tu tenais à garder ton travail. Parce que tu pensais ne pas pouvoir supporter l'idée de ne plus être là pour veiller sur moi. Et tu devrais … tu devrais être furieux à l'idée que je puisse envisager une telle option. Parce qu'elle aura justement les conséquences que tu voulais absolument éviter. Tu aurais renoncé à nous pour rien.

Castiel avait effectivement présenté cet argument à Dean lors de leur discussion. Mais il avait également insisté sur le fait que ce n'était pas sa seule motivation. Sur le fait qu'il voulait avant tout préserver leur amitié. Il avait espéré que Dean l'aurait compris. Qu'il l'aurait accepté. Mais il avait la sensation très nette que ce n'était pas le cas. Que son ami était blessé et en colère contre lui. Cela expliquait sans doute son attitude distante de ces derniers jours.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas la seule raison qui m'ait poussé à tout arrêter. Je te l'ai dit et je te le redis … j'avais avant tout peur qu'en continuant, nous finirions par ne plus pouvoir être amis. Et je ne veux surtout pas te perdre. Pas pour ça. Mon travail … je l'aime oui et je sais que je détesterais te savoir avec quelqu'un d'autre à ma place en qui je serais incapable d'avoir confiance mais … si tu es avec Stan alors je n'aurais plus à m'en faire.

Dean ne dit rien et Castiel se sentit alors obligé d'enchaîner. Le silence était insupportable.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu puisses penser que j'ai choisi ton travail plutôt que toi. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai choisi notre amitié avant tout. Et … si tu es en colère contre moi pour cette raison, je veux que tu me le dises et que tu me laisses une chance de m'expliquer.

Il se tut alors et garda les yeux rivés sur Dean. Il avait besoin d'une réponse. Il avait besoin de savoir ce que le jeune prostitué pensait de tout ça. Il ne voulait surtout pas se disputer avec lui. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus prendre le risque que des « non-dits » viennent se mettre entre eux et gâcher leur amitié.

\- Ce n'était pas une accusation Cas. Juste un constat. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Et je sais pourquoi tu as pris cette décision. Je ne te le reproche pas. Je veux juste prendre toutes les données en considération avant de prendre ma décision. C'est … j'ai besoin de temps. Et d'être seul. Ca ne te dérange pas de me ramener chez moi ?

Castiel accepta aussitôt. Il était presque sûr que Dean ne lui disait pas tout mais il savait qu'il était inutile d'insister et de le forcer à parler. Il n'était probablement pas encore prêt à le faire. Castiel allait rester vigilent. Il ne laisserait pas le jeune prostitué prendre ses distances. Il ne le laisserait jamais sortir de sa vie. Peu importait qu'il accepte ou non la proposition de Stan. Ce n'était pas aussi important que le lien qui existait entre eux. Castiel avait besoin de Dean dans sa vie. Besoin de le voir aussi souvent que possible. Et si le jeune prostitué devait tomber amoureux d'un autre un jour – que ce soit Stan ou quelqu'un d'autre – il l'accepterait. Il serait malheureux bien sûr. Il souffrirait atrocement. Mais il voulait croire qu'il serait capable de passer outre pour garder l'homme qu'il aimait dans sa vie. La chance finirait peut être par tourner un jour et par offrir à Castiel une chance d'être heureux à son tour. Il voulait se montrer optimiste comme Gabriel l'était la majeure partie du temps. Il en avait besoin pour continuer à avancer.


	33. Frayeur

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 33. Désolé pour le jour de retard mais la reprise de mon boulot m'a pas mal occupé et j'ai en plus deux stagiaires dont je dois m'occuper. **

**Merci pour tous vos messages et surtout pour votre fidélité. **

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine. **

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Madness de Muse**

**Chapitre 33 : Frayeur**

_« Le courage consiste à dominer sa peur, non pas à ne pas avoir peur. »_

_François Mitterrand_

Dean ne parvenait pas à prendre une décision définitive concernant la proposition de Stan. Parfois, il était convaincu qu'il devait accepter. Il s'apprêtait à le faire. Prenait son téléphone pour appeler Ellen. Puis, les doutes revenaient. Il réalisait qu'il n'en avait pas forcément envie. Que cette option n'était pas nécessairement la meilleure. Et qu'il devait encore réfléchir.

Il tournait en rond et passait son temps à peser le pour et le contre. Cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment et après trois jours à se torturer, il n'avait pas vraiment avancé.

Il savait très bien pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter sur un choix pour de bon. Ce n'était pas de Stan dont il doutait. Bien au contraire. Il l'appréciait beaucoup et il était convaincu que son client était parfaitement incapable de lui faire le moindre mal. Il était sûr qu'il serait en sécurité avec lui. Il ne doutait pas non plus de sa capacité à le satisfaire sur le long terme. Il le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir comment lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Il savait comment se comporter avec lui. Et ce n'était pas non plus la peur de voir Stan s'attacher à lui qu'il redoutait. Il avait déjà vécu cela avec Brian. Il avait su le gérer. Stan finirait peut être par développer des sentiments pour lui. Mais Dean saurait quoi lui dire. Il saurait quels mots employer pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas réciproque. Et il n'aurait pas le moindre scrupule à cesser leur contrat si toutefois cela devait arriver.

Ce dont il avait le plus peur concernait Castiel. Accepter la proposition de Stan revenait à renoncer à travailler avec son ami. Si cela lui avait semblé être une chance sur le moment, il n'en était plus aussi sûr maintenant. Il voulait croire que Castiel et lui étaient vraiment ami. Qu'ils avaient réussi à construire quelque chose de solide et de vrai qui allait au-delà de leur relation au travail. Mais il avait commencé à en douter ces derniers jours. Il avait commencé à se demander si Castiel et lui auraient pu devenir amis s'ils n'avaient pas travaillé ensemble. S'ils n'avaient pas dû passer la majeure partie de leur temps côte à côte. Et il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'ils continueraient à être amis une fois qu'ils se verraient moins. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose en commun. Ils étaient extrêmement différents. Castiel tisserait peut être des liens avec d'autres une fois ses distances prises. Et il oublierait Dean. Ce que le jeune prostitué refusait de voir arriver.

Il n'avait donc pas réussi à dire « oui ». Peu importait que Sam et Charlie soient plutôt enthousiastes. Peu importait qu'Ellen l'encourage à le faire. Il avait bien trop peur de perdre Castiel pour se lancer pour le moment. Il aurait vraiment aimé avoir une preuve que son ami serait toujours là malgré tout. Il aurait aimé pouvoir être sûr de ne pas le perdre. Et tant qu'il n'y parvenait pas, il continuait à douter et à repousser le moment où il prendrait sa décision. Quitte à voir cette opportunité lui filer sous le nez.

Heureusement pour lui, le travail le maintenait occupé. Il avait un emploi du temps plus chargé que d'ordinaire et un nouveau client à gérer. L'homme s'était présenté à Ellen avait le désir de voir Dean et personne d'autre. Il accepta de discuter longuement avec elle. Il parvint à la convaincre d'appeler le jeune prostitué. Et leur rencontre se passa merveilleusement bien.

Roger avait tout du client idéal. Il n'avait pas d'exigences particulières. Il semblait s'intéresser sérieusement à Dean et vouloir le satisfaire. Il ne protesta sur aucune de ses limites. Il les accepta toutes sans broncher. Il était souriant et drôle. Il était également incroyablement riche. Dean aurait apprécié d'avoir un nouveau client dans son genre en temps normal. Mais depuis quelques jours, il avait du mal à retrouver ses automatismes d'avant. Et l'idée de devoir découvrir une nouvelle personne, de nouvelles envies et un nouveau rôle à jouer le fatiguaient. Il n'avait plus envie de faire ces efforts. Il ne voulait toutefois pas arrêter non plus. Il se força donc à accepter un premier rendez-vous. Si toutefois les choses ne se passaient pas bien, il pourrait tout arrêter.

Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de prendre de nouveaux clients. Même après en avoir perdu quelques temps ces dernières semaines, il gagnait toujours bien sa vie. Il aurait même pu diviser le nombre de ses clients par deux sans réellement le ressentir. Mais si l'idée de gérer une nouvelle personne l'angoissait sensiblement, c'était également quelque chose qui lui occupait l'esprit et l'empêchait de trop penser à tout le reste. Il avait besoin de distraction. Besoin de quelque chose ou de quelqu'un qui lui permettrait de ne plus penser uniquement à lui. A Stan. A Castiel. Si Roger était cette personne alors c'était tant mieux.

Dean mit de l'application à se préparer pour ne pas prendre le risque de décevoir son nouveau client. Il opta pour une tenue classique qui plaisait au plus grand nombre. Il aviserait par la suite si toutefois cela ne convenait pas. Il étudia longuement son reflet dans la glace. Son costume semblait avoir été cousu à même son corps. Il était rasé de près et parfaitement coiffé. Il espérait que cela suffirait.

Castiel ne parla pas durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôtel. Les choses étaient tendues entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient discuté après l'entretien avec Stan. Dean savait que son ami était un peu en colère contre lui. Il n'aurait probablement pas du ramener sur la table le choix que Castiel avait fait de conserver son travail plutôt que de continuer à voir Dean. Il lui avait probablement fait de la peine en se comportant ainsi. Et il ne savait pas vraiment comment arranger les choses. Il espérait que le temps les aiderait. Que tout finirait par se tasser et par revenir à la normale sans qu'il ait à faire quoi que ce soit dans ce sens.

Mais pour le moment, il devait avant tout se concentrer sur son rendez-vous. Il ignora donc Castiel et se prépara mentalement à être aussi charmant et enthousiaste que possible.

Roger les accueillit dans sa chambre avec un large sourire. Il semblait parfaitement détendu et finalement bien plus calme que Dean. Il accepta la présence de Castiel sans sourciller, répondit à toutes ces questions et lui assura qu'il ne comptait pas faire de mal au jeune prostitué. Il était tout aussi charmant que lors de leur première rencontre et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu plus rassuré. Castiel semblait l'être lui aussi puisqu'il n'insista pas et finit par les laisser rapidement seuls.

Dean le regarda sortir avec un pincement au cœur. Il n'était pas inquiet pour sa sécurité mais il n'aimait pas l'idée que Castiel pouvait souffrir de le savoir avec un autre. Il 'n'était pas sûr que cela soit toujours le cas bien sûr. Mais cela ne changeait rien à la culpabilité qui le dévorait de l'intérieur depuis un moment maintenant.

Il chassa toutefois ces idées de sa tête et se força à se concentrer uniquement sur son client. Roger l'observait en souriant toujours. Il était grand temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Et Roger ne semblait pas enclin à faire le premier pas. Dean devait prendre l'initiative.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu as envie aujourd'hui ? demanda t-il en faisant un pas dans la direction de Roger.

Ce dernier le dévisagea une seconde avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse. Il ne bougeait pas. Ne semblait pas pressé de passer à l'acte. Dean était un peu surpris. D'ordinaire, ces clients ne perdaient pas de temps à le regarder. Ils n'avaient que deux heures avec lui et les utilisaient au mieux.

\- Et bien pour commencer, j'aimerais assez que tu te taises et que tu te déshabilles, finit par répondre Roger.

Dean fut surpris par le ton qu'il employa pour lui parler. Lui qui avait été charmant et doux jusque-là semblait brusquement dur et froid. Prut être était-il plus stressé qu'il ne voulait bien le dire. Dean était habitué à ce genre de situation. Il savait parfaitement comment les gérer. Il allait commencer par faire ce que Roger lui demandait. Puis il l'encouragerait à se détendre. En général, cela fonctionnait à merveille.

\- C'est toi le patron, répliqua t-il en souriant.

Roger ne dit rien. Dean acquiesça et entreprit alors de se déshabiller. Il ne chercha pas à faire le spectacle. Il n'était pas en représentation. Mais il prit tout de même son temps pour laisser à Roger une chance de réagir. Il était étrange qu'il ne l'ait pas encore fait. Etrange qu'il se contente de regarder Dean se dévêtir sans chercher à le toucher. Le plus souvent, c'était ainsi que cela se passait. Même avec les clients les plus stressés.

Une fois nu, Dean plia ses vêtements et les posa soigneusement sur une chaise. Il se tourna ensuite vers Roger et se tint bien droit pour lui laisser l'opportunité de l'observer. Il tourna une fois sur lui-même avant de s'immobiliser et de faire signe à son client de s'approcher. Il fut une nouvelle fois surpris quand ce dernier resta immobile.

\- Tu peux me toucher tu sais … tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi. Il est normal d'être un peu nerveux la première fois mais je peux te promettre que ça passera vite. Je sais parfaitement comment te détendre. Si tu veux bien te déshabiller à ton tour, je te montrerais comment je m'y prends.

Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres après avoir dit cela pour que son message soit le plus clair possible. Roger fit enfin un pas dans sa direction. Mais contrairement à ce à quoi Dean s'attendait, il ne retira pas ses vêtements. Il ne posa pas la main sur le jeune prostitué non plus. Il se contenta de continuer à le regarder. Et Dean remarqua alors combien son regard avait changé. Son visage était fermé. Ses yeux étaient froids. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'homme charmant qu'il avait été jusque-là. Quelque chose clochait. Et Dean commençait à se demander si tout ceci n'était pas un piège. Il ne voulait toutefois pas se montrer alarmiste pour rien et choisit de laisser une chance à Roger de lui prouver qu'il se trompait.

\- Est-ce que tu es déçu ? Est-ce que tu … tu m'imaginais peut être différemment ? Si c'est le cas, alors je suis sincèrement désolé. Tu peux encore renoncé. Tu peux choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Je te promets que personne ne te le reprochera.

\- Est-ce que tu vas finir par fermer ta gueule ou est-ce que je vais devoir te forcer à le faire ?

Dean s'était attendu à tout sauf à ce genre de réaction. Le ton de Roger était clairement menaçant. Il émanait de lui quelque chose de dangereux.

\- Je sais que tu me paies pour te satisfaire mais j'ai été clair sur ce que j'acceptais ou non quand on a signé notre contrat et … tu sais que je ne tolère pas qu'on m'insulte ou qu'on me traite comme …

\- Comme la pute que tu es ? Comme le salopard qui écarte les cuisses pour n'importe qui du moment qu'on lui signe un bon gros chèque ? Parce que si c'est le cas alors désolé mais je m'en fiche. Je te traiterais comme tu mérites qu'on te traite … comme l'être répugnant que tu es … celui qui couche avec n'importe qui sans se soucier que cela puisse ensuite briser des couples et des vies.

Dean ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui était en train d'arriver. Ce que Roger disait n'avait pas le moindre sens. Mais il était évident qu'il était parfaitement sérieux. La haine qu'il ressentait pour Dean était claire comme le jour maintenant qu'il avait laissé tomber le masque.

\- Je ne te suis pas, souffla le jeune prostitué.

Il avait laissé son téléphone dans sa poche de veste. Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre sans alerter Roger sur ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Sa seule option si les choses dégénéraient était de prendre la fuite. Il se fichait de le faire entièrement nu. Il espérait juste être suffisamment rapide.

\- J'étais marié avant tu sais … marié avec un homme que j'aimais et qui prétendait m'aimer en retour. Et je l'ai surpris un jour avec un type dans ton genre … un type qui se fichait de savoir qu'il était marié … cet homme a détruit mon couple et ma vie. Et il l'a payé … il l'a payé chèrement.

\- Alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé si tu détestes autant que ça les hommes dans mon genre ?

\- Pour venger tous les hommes comme moi dont tu as du briser la vie sans le savoir … sans t'en soucier.

Dean déglutit avec peine. Il était terrifié. Il était évident que Roger était sérieux. Il ne s'agissait pas de menaces en l'air. Et le jeune prostitué devait absolument prendre la fuite pendant qu'il le pouvait encore. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la porte de la chambre. Il pouvait l'atteindre en quelques enjambées. Il avait une chance de l'ouvrir avant que Roger ne puisse l'en empêcher. Il pourrait alors courir dans le couloir, descendre les escaliers rapidement et rejoindre Castiel. Il avait une vraie chance de s'en sortir. Mais il devait agir maintenant.

Il pria mentalement pour que son plan fonctionne avant de se jeter en direction de la porte. Il eut le temps de poser la main sur la poignée avant que Roger ne réagisse. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de l'ouvrir. Son client l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière avant de la pousser en avant. Son front heurta violemment le bois, l'étourdissant une seconde. Heureusement pour lui, l'adrénaline qui circulait dans ses veines l'empêcha d'avoir mal. Il parvint à se dégager de l'emprise de Roger en prenant appui contre la porte et en se propulsant en arrière. Son adversaire perdit l'équilibre une seconde mais revint à la charge presque aussitôt. Il asséna un coup de poing sur la joue de Dean puis sans que ce dernier n'ait réellement le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, il sortit un couteau de sa poche.

Dean observait la longue lame, convaincu qu'il allait mourir. Il songea une seconde à Castiel qui l'attendait en bas et qui se sentirait inévitablement coupable. A Sam qui allait devoir continuer sans lui. Il songea à tous ceux qu'il allait laisser derrière. Et il refusait de les abandonner. Il devait se battre. Il frappa Roger au torse. Ce dernier riposta avec son couteau. La lame entailla le bras de Dean profondément, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur. Il n'y prêta toutefois pas plus attention que ça. Il frappa Roger au visage avec son autre main. Il y mit toute la force qu'il possédait et fut satisfait de le voir basculer en arrière.

Le jeune prostitué ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il profita de son déséquilibre pour prendre la fuite. Il avait le cœur quittait fort et vite dans sa poitrine. Il était déjà à bout de souffle. Et son bras lui faisait atrocement mal. Il pouvait sentir le sang couler jusqu'à sa main puis goutter au sol. Il l'ignora autant que possible et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il courut dans le couloir, descendit les escaliers à une vitesse folle puis franchit la porte qui menait dans le hall.

Tous les regards se tournèrent presque aussitôt sur lui. Il était nu et avait un bras couvert de sang. Il devait probablement avoir l'air d'un fou dangereux. Il avait la tête qui tournait. C'était très certainement dû aux coup reçus au visage. Il se força toutefois à continuer d'avancer. Il se fichait qu'on puisse le regarder. Il voulait trouver Castiel.

Il le répara rapidement dans un coin du hall et se précipita vers lui. Quand son ami le vit à son tour, il se leva en un bond et courut dans sa direction. Dean sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids quand il fut à sa hauteur. Castiel le saisit par la taille pour l'empêcher de tomber par terre.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce qui … commença Castiel.

Le jeune prostitué ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase.

\- Appelle une ambulance, le coupa t-il.

Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Il savait que ce n'était pas dû à sa blessure au bras. Il avait probablement perdu un peu de sang mais pas suffisamment. Il n'avait pas non plus de traumatisme crânien ou de commotion cérébrale. C'était sans doute dû au choc et à la peur.

Qu'elle qu'en soit l'explication, il perdit rapidement contact avec tout ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il entendit Castiel parler à quelqu'un puis il sentit qu'on le posait sur un canapé. On le couvrit avec une veste qui avait l'odeur de son ami. Elle lui apporta un énorme réconfort.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps il resta allongé mais deux hommes finirent par apparaitre dans son champ de vision. Deux hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas. Les ambulanciers probablement. Dean les laissa le manipuler jusqu'au brancard sur lequel on l'installa.

Il ne reprit vraiment ses esprit que lorsqu'il fut dans l'ambulance, au chaud et loin de la menace que Roger représentait.

\- Je vais appeler Ellen, expliqua Castiel qui semblait avoir été autorisé à monter dans l'ambulance avec lui.

Dean était curieux de savoir comment il avait réussi à convaincre les ambulanciers. Il lui poserait la question plus tard. Il y avait plus urgent à gérer.

\- Non, pas … pas tout de suite. Pas tant que je ne suis pas à l'hôpital et pas tant que je n'ai pas été pris en charge et soigné.

Castiel ne semblait pas vraiment ravi de devoir attendre mais il accepta tout de même. Il avait sans doute des scrupules à refuser quoi que ce soit au jeune prostitué dans son état.

\- Laisse-moi au moins appeler la police. Il pourrait toujours être dans l'hôtel … commença t-il.

\- Il a pris la fuite. Et je … je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir … je préfère qu'Ellen gère tout ça quand elle sera au courant. Je lui fais confiance.

Dean n'avait pas l'intention de porter plainte mais il ne voulait pas le dire à Castiel pour le moment. Il savait que son ami serait furieux en l'apprenant. Et il n'avait pas la force de se disputer avec lui pour le moment.

L'ambulancier à côté de lui examinait son bras.

\- C'est une jolie entaille que vous avez là. Rien de très grave mais on va devoir vous recoudre. Et vous examiner la tête aussi. Vous avez une sacrée bosse et un bel hématome.

Dean hocha la tête. Il se soumettrait aux examens nécessaires. Il détestait les hôpitaux et les médecins. Mais il savait que Castiel refuserait de le laisser tranquille sans qu'un professionnel lui ait assuré qu'il ne craignait rien.

\- Je sais que je t'ai fait peur Cas … je suis désolé, souffla Dean en reportant son attention sur son ami.

Ce dernier était extrêmement pâle. Il était évident qu'il avait probablement eu la frayeur de sa vie. Dean pouvait également sentir qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'en vouloir. A se croire coupable. Il n'était toutefois pas responsable de ce qui venait de se passer. Roger avait parfaitement mené sa barque. Il avait réussi à duper tout le monde. Ellen lui avait donné le feu vert. Dean s'était cru en sécurité avec lui. Personne n'avait senti le danger qu'il représentait. Castiel n'y était pour rien. Il avait juste été aveuglé par les sourires et les mensonges de Roger.

\- J'ai effectivement eu la peur de ma vie Dean mais … je suis rassuré de voir que tu n'as rien de grave … et franchement je suis plus en colère qu'autre chose maintenant. Si je mettais la main sur ce salopard, je peux te promettre que je …

\- Cas, non … tu … tu dois laisser Ellen gérer ça d'accord ? J'ai juste … contente toi de rester avec moi d'accord. Je déteste les hôpitaux et j'ai besoin … j'ai besoin que tu sois là.

Castiel sembla réfléchir une seconde mais finit par hocher la tête et prendre la main de Dean dans la sienne. Le jeune prostitué se sentit aussitôt mieux. Il se sentit soutenu. Il devinait combien il devait être difficile pour Castiel de contenir sa rage mais il espérait qu'il en serait capable au moins jusqu'à ce que Dean soit autorisé à quitter l'hôpital. Il avait confiance en Ellen pour retrouver Roger et lui faire payer ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Il savait qu'elle avait des relations et qu'elle était prête à tout. Il ne voulait pas que Castiel y soit mêlé de près ou de loin. Il le voulait à côté de lui, là où il pouvait garder un œil sur ce qu'il faisait. Et là où son ami pourrait continuer à le rassurer et le réconforter. Il en avait bien besoin.

* * *

Castiel n'avait jamais autant douté de sa vie. Il ne s'était jamais posé autant de questions. Il en avait perdu le sommeil. Il ne parvenait plus à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Il pensait avoir pris une décision qui lui permettrait enfin de voir l'avenir avec plus de sérénité mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Ce n'était pas aussi simple.

Dean était présent dans sa tête à chaque moment de chaque journée. Peu importait qu'il ne soit pas physiquement là. Castiel continuait de penser à lui. Il se posait des questions. Il envisageait de nouveaux scénarios. Il s'inquiétait surtout. Il avait peur de voir Dean accepter la proposition de Stan. De le voir signer cette exclusivité. Il était terrifié à l'idée que son ami puisse passer autant de temps avec un homme qui avait tout pour le séduire. Un homme qui ferait très certainement le petit ami idéal. Il était terrifié de le perdre.

La situation était clairement devenue invivable pour lui. Il avait vraiment cru qu'en choisissant de mettre un terme à sa relation avec Dean, il s'épargnerait des souffrances. Qu'il pourrait enfin retrouver un certain équilibre. Il continuerait à passer du temps avec lui. Il pourrait continuer également à veiller sur sa sécurité. Et cela avait fonctionné pendant quelques jours. Mais Stan avait tout gâché. Sans le vouloir, il avait compliqué les choses à nouveau et Castiel était perdu.

Il était peut-être temps pour lui de prendre une décision plus radicale encore. Il pouvait démissionner. Bien sûr, il ne verrait plus Dean aussi souvent. Il ne pourrait plus veiller sur lui comme il en ressentait le besoin. Mais si le jeune prostitué finissait par accepter la proposition de Stan, Castiel serait de toute façon mis de côté. Il était peut être préférable pour lui de prendre les devants. D'anticiper quelque chose qu'il sentait inévitable.

Il espérait bien sûr que cette décision, s'il en arrivait là, ne mettrait pas une distance définitive entre Dean et lui. Qu'ils pourraient rester amis. Continuer à se voir en dehors des heures de travail. Continuer à partager des choses. A rire de tout et de rien. A discuter.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir demander à son ami s'il croyait tout ceci possible. Mais il n'osait pas le faire. Il était convaincu qu'une telle question se retournerait inévitablement contre lui.

Il devait continuer à réfléchir et tenter de faire son choix par lui-même. En attendant, il continuait à travailler avec Dean malgré les tensions évidentes entre eux. Et le jeune prostitué avait un nouveau client. Castiel savait combien cette situation pouvait être délicate. Cela nécessitait qu'il soit totalement concentré sur son travail. Il devait laisser tout le reste de côté. Et veiller à ce que cet homme ne représente pas une menace pour son ami.

Dès qu'il rencontra Roger, son inquiétude s'envola. L'homme était charmant. Il souriait, semblait calme et détendu. Il avait tout du client parfait. De celui qui ne pourrait jamais représenter la moindre menace pour Dean. Castiel ne voyait aucune raison d'annuler le rendez-vous. Dean semblait tout aussi détendu que lui. Et Roger termina de le rassurer en lui promettant de bien veiller sur son ami. De ne jamais dépasser ses limites. De respecter ses décisions. Et de ne pas dépasser le temps imparti.

Castiel laissa donc le jeune prostitué et son client seuls après seulement quelques minutes à discuter avec Roger. Il descendit les attendre dans le hall le cœur léger et l'esprit serein. Bien sûr, dès qu'il fut assis et seul, il recommença à se poser trop de questions sur la suite des évènements. Sur ce qu'il devait faire pour arranger les choses. Sur l'avenir de sa relation avec Dean. Il préférait toutefois cela au fait de s'inquiéter pour sa sécurité.

Il n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps s'écoula avant que tout ne bascule. Il avait été trop occupé à penser à tout ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment pour se soucier de l'heure qu'il était. Il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, l'esprit occupé quand il vit apparaitre Dean dans son champ de vision.

Il avait peut être perdu la notion du temps mais il savait que les deux heures ne s'étaient pas encore écoulées. Et le fait que le jeune homme soit déjà là était forcément mauvais signe.

Castiel mit étonnamment plusieurs secondes à réaliser que son ami était entièrement nu. Il venait de débarquer dans le hall de l'hôtel sans le moindre vêtement sur lui. Il semblait sous le choix. Paniqué et totalement perdu. Il était évident qu'il cherchait Castiel.

Ce dernier se leva aussitôt de son fauteuil et se précipita dans sa direction. Il remarqua le sang sur son avant-bras au moment où il arrivait à sa hauteur. Dean semblait complètement paniqué. Castiel l'était au moins autant que lui. Il perdait beaucoup de sang. Il avait un énorme hématome sur le front. Il s'effondra finalement quand Castiel fut devant lui. Heureusement pour lui, ce dernier parvint à lui éviter une chute au sol.

Les gens autour d'eux les regardaient à présent. Castiel détestait l'idée qu'ils puissent se régaler du spectacle. Qu'ils puissent jouer les voyeurs comme tous ces idiots qui ralentissaient sur la route pour chercher des yeux les victimes des accidents de circulation. Mais Castiel n'avait pas le temps de leur hurler dessus ou de leur demander de regarder ailleurs. Il devait avant tout se soucier de Dean. Il tenta de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait mais le jeune prostitué le coupa avant qu'il ait le temps de finir sa phrase. Il lui demandait d'appeler une ambulance. Ce qui signifiait que la situation était vraiment grave. Le jeune prostitué détestait les hôpitaux et avait refusé d'y être conduit même quand il avait été drogué. Qu'il demande à s'y rendre témoignait de son inquiétude et du choc subi.

Castiel ne perdit pas une seconde à réfléchir inutilement. Il se sentirait coupable plus tard. Pour le moment, il devait s'occuper de Dean. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela le 911 sans attendre. Il expliqua rapidement à l'opératrice la situation dans laquelle son ami se trouvait. Puis, après avoir reçu la certitude que l'ambulance arriverait rapidement, il raccrocha et jeta son téléphone pour avoir les mains libres. Il aida Dean à s'allonger. Il s'apprêtait à le couvrir quand l'un des employés de l'hôtel lui offrit un drap sans un mot. Castiel le remercia d'un sourire en se promettant de le faire avec des mots plus tard. Puis, parce qu'il pensait que cela aiderait Dean, il ajouta sa veste sur le drap. Il eut la sensation que son ami appréciait de sentir son odeur mais ce n'était pas le moment de se faire des idées ou d'imaginer des choses.

Il eut la sensation que l'ambulance mettant des heures à arriver. Il ne quitta pas Dean des yeux durant tout le temps que cela dura. Il était fou d'inquiétude. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de la gravité de ses blessures ou s'il en avait des plus sérieuses que Castiel n'avait pas vu. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir appris les premiers gestes d'urgence. Il se sentait impuissant et il détestait ça.

Les secours finirent par arriver et prirent Dean en charge aussitôt. Il avait perdu connaissance et Castiel n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet de sa vie. Il voulait croire que ce n'était que du au choc. Mais il ne pouvait pas être sûr. Et il avait peur du pire.

Il suivit les ambulanciers qui emmenaient Dean avait eux. Il ne leur laissa pas l'occasion de protester et monta dans l'ambulance sans leur demander leur avis. Il s'assit dans un coin pour ne pas les gêner et garda les yeux sur Dean. Il espérait que son ami pouvait sentir sa présence. Que cela l'aiderait à rouvrir les yeux rapidement.

Ils étaient en route depuis quelques secondes quand le jeune prostitué finit par rouvrir les yeux. Castiel en fut aussitôt soulagé. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'ambulancier qui s'occupait de son ami et sentit son inquiétude disparaitre un peu plus encore quand il lui adressa un sourire.

Quand il informa qu'il souhaitait appeler Ellen, Dean refusa aussitôt. Tout comme il refusa que la police soit mêlée à cette histoire. C'était stupide. Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait même pas l'envisager. Mais il ne servait à rien de protester pour le moment. Il n'obtiendrait rien du jeune prostitué dans son état.

Il eut en revanche la confirmation qu'il avait bien fait d'imposer sa présence quand Dean lui signifia qu'il avait besoin qu'il soit à ses côtés. Castiel n'avait de toute façon pas l'intention de partir. Il ne laisserait jamais le jeune prostitué seul après ce qu'il avait vécu.

\- Personne ne me fera quitter ton chevet. Je suis là et je resterais là tant que tu auras besoin de moi. Mais … je sais que tu as confiance en Ellen pour gérer le problème et je sais qu'elle en est effectivement parfaitement capable. Mais imagine qu'il ait le temps de … de faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre en attendant ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais vivre avec ça sur ma conscience.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'il … il ne voulait pas me tuer Cas. Il voulait … juste me faire du mal. Il … c'est un malade mais ce n'est pas un tueur. J'en suis sûr.

Castiel ne vouait pas comment son ami pouvait en être aussi sûr. Et il ne voyait pas en quoi cela changeait vraiment les choses. Cet homme était dangereux et en liberté. Peu importait que ce ne soit pas un tueur, il pouvait encore le devenir.

\- Je veux bien te croire sur ce point mais … il est de ta responsabilité de … de faire quelque chose pour empêcher un autre de subir le même sort … ou de subir pire. Je sais que tu ne veux pas avoir la souffrance ou la mort de qui que ce soit sur ta conscience.

Dean le dévisagea alors pendant une seconde avant de détourner les yeux. Il semblait furieux à présent. Castiel ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Il ne faisait que pointer l'évidence. Mais de tout évidence, Dean refusait de l'entendre.

\- Je ne dois rien à personne Cas … je … personne ne s'est jamais réellement soucié de moi … mis à part mes proches bien sûr et je … je ne vois pourquoi je devrais faire quoi que ce soit de bien pour un monde qui de toute façon se fiche éperdument de ce qui peut m'arriver !

\- Dean, tu … je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens mais tu n'as jamais été quelqu'un d'égoïste et je suis convaincu que tu finiras par le regretter si tu ne fais rien. Tu es sous le choc pour le moment mais quand tout sera fini, tu t'en voudras et je veux … je veux faire en sorte de t'éviter ça.

Dean secoua la tête et Castiel sut qu'il ne parviendrait pas à lui faire entendre raison. Il était inutile d'insister. C'était peut être uniquement du au choc reçu ou quelque chose qu'il pensait réellement. Castiel n'était pas sûr. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être en colère contre le jeune prostitué. En colère contre cette passivité face à quelque chose qui était bien trop grave pour être ainsi ignoré.

\- Désolé de te le dire mais tu as une responsabilité vis-à-vis de ceux qui pourraient être victimes de ce montre à leur tour. Ca ne te plait peut être pas mais c'est comme ça … que tu le veuilles ou non.

Dean ne répondit pas et continua de l'ignorer. Cela ne faisait que le rendre plus furieux encore. Mais il ne voulait pas causer une scène devant l'ambulancier. Il faisait mine de ne pas les écouter mais Castiel savait qu'il entendait chaque chose et qu'il les jugeait probablement. Il était préférable d'attendre qu'ils soient seuls à nouveau pour en parler plus longuement.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'hôpital et Dean fut rapidement pris en charge par un médecin. Castiel fut contraint d'attendre en salle d'attente. Il aurait aimé pouvoir accompagner le jeune prostitué. Mais cet éloignement forcé était peut être préférable. Cela l'aiderait à reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions et à mettre de côté la colère qu'il ressentait à l'égard de son ami.

Quand on revint le chercher en lui indiquant que la plaie de Dean avait recousu et qu'il n'avait aucune blessure sérieuse, Castiel était bien plus calme. Il se sentait prêt à affronter son ami. Il était visiblement le seul à avoir réussi à reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. A peine avait-il franchi la porte que Dean détournait le regard et faisait mine de ne pas l'avoir vu. Ce qui était profondément injuste. C'était lui après tout qui avait demandé à Castiel de rester.

\- Dean tu peux m'ignorer autant que tu le veux mais je tiens à te rappeler que tu m'as demandé de rester … que c'est toi qui refusais que je te laisse seul. Et je trouve injuste que tu te comportes avec moi comme si j'étais l'ennemi.

Dean ne répondit pas et Castiel sentit alors la colère l'envahir pour de bon. Cette fois, il n'avait plus envie de faire d'effort pour la contenir. Il estimait avoir le droit de se lâcher et de dire à Dean exactement ce qu'il pensait de son attitude.

\- Tu te comportes comme si ce qui t'arrive n'a aucun impact sur les gens qui t'entourent. Comme si te voir dans cet état ne m'affecte pas … comme si ce n'était pas grave. Mais ce que tu refuses de comprendre c'est que la situation n'est pas seulement difficile pour toi … elle l'est pour tous ceux qui tiennent à toi … ton frère, Ellen et moi … tous tes proches souffrent de te voir prendre tous ces risques. Ne cherche pas à minimiser ce qui vient de t'arriver. Et arrête de te comporter comme si notre avis n'avait aucune importance. Arrête de te comporter comme si nous étions l'ennemi quand nous sommes au contraire tes alliés ! Parce qu'en le faisant, tu te montres égoïste. Tu te fiches de ce qu'on peut ressentir. Tu te fiches qu'on puisse souffrir. Et c'est l'attitude d'un imbécile.

Dean soupira longuement avant de tourner le visage pour faire face à Castiel à nouveau. Il semblait blessé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Castiel espérait sincèrement que ses propos auraient de l'effet sur lui. Qu'il comprendrait enfin qu'il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi plus longtemps.

\- Je … sans doute que tu as raison Cas … je suis désolé si … j'ai eu peur d'accord. Et quand j'ai peur, j'ai tendance à me comporter comme un idiot. Tu as raison … je dois prendre votre avis en considération. Je ne peux pas continuer à courir des risques inutiles … pas maintenant que Stan l'offre une vraie porte de sortie. Je pense que je devrais accepter sa proposition. Cela soulagerait tout le monde.

Dean semblait penser que cette admission suffirait à arranger les choses. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne comprenait décidément rien. Il refusait peut être de comprendre. Castiel en avait assez de chercher à le protéger en mesurant ses propos. Cette fois, il allait tout lui dire. Que cela lui plaise ou non.

\- Le problème Dean, c'est que tu ne comprends pas … tu ne comprends rien. Je ne sais pas si tu refuses de voir la vérité en face ou si tu n'as réellement aucune idée de ce qui se passe vraiment mais … j'en ai assez.

\- Cas, je …

\- Non tu vas me laisser parler … tu vas me laisser te crier dessus parce que j'en ai besoin et parce que j'en ai assez de me taire ! Cette fois, tu vas m'écouter. Tu prétends tout savoir et tout comprendre mais … tu as faux sur tout la ligne. Nous ne sommes pas uniquement inquiets parce que tu multiplies les clients … nous le sommes parce que tu continues à penser que tu ne vaux pas mieux que le métier que tu exerces … parce que tu refuses d'envisager les mille et une autre choses que tu pourrais faire. Et à force de refuser de prendre soin de toi … de veiller sur toi-même, tu vas finir par lasser ceux qui ont tenté de te faire comprendre … tu vas finir par les forcer à prendre leurs distances pour se protéger de toi !

Dean sembla accuser le coup pendant une seconde. Castiel savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal en tenant ces propos. Mais il l'avait fait parce qu'il estimait que c'était nécessaire. Dean avait besoin d'entendre toutes ces choses. Et s'il refusait de les accepter, alors ce serait tant pis pour lui. Castiel serait contraint de passer à autre chose.

\- Est-ce que c'est une menace Castiel ? Est-ce que tu songes à prendre tes distances ? Parce que si c'est que tu veux alors surtout ne te gêne pas.

\- Le problème Dean, c'est que tu joues les victimes en permanence. Tu te comportes comme si tout le monde en avant après tout … comme si le monde entier s'acharnait sur toi. Mais tu pourrais changer les choses. ? Tu pourrais améliorer la situation si tu faisais des efforts. Ce que tu ne fais et franchement … j'en ai assez. Alors oui … peut être qu'il s'agissait de menaces … à toi de voir ce que tu veux en faire maintenant.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir et Castiel choisit de ne pas l'interrompre. La réponse qu'il allait donner aurait forcément des conséquences importantes sur leur relation. Castiel ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Si Dean refusait de prendre ses menaces au sérieux, il serait contraint de les mettre en application.

\- Si tu veux démissionner alors vas-y … fais le. Si tu ne veux plus me voir … plus jamais entendre parler de moi … je ne chercherais pas à te retenir. De toute façon, c'est toi qui as commencé à mettre de la distance en premier et … je n'ai rien fait pour t'en empêcher à l'époque … je ne ferais rien pour t'en empêcher maintenant. Si tu veux partir … fais le … parce que je ne changerais pas d'avis … ni sur mon métier ni sur la manière dont je vais gérer ce qui vient de m'arriver. Tu ne peux pas l'accepter ? Tant pis. Ca te regarde. Ce n'est pas mon problème. C'est le tien.

Castiel soupira longuement. Dean ne comprenait pas. Et cette fois, ils avaient atteint un point de non-retour. Ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière. Cela lui déchirait le cœur. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Dean pour de bon. Il n'avait pas envie de ne plus le voir. De prendre ses distances. De démissionner. Mais le jeune prostitué ne lui laissait pas le choix. Castiel refusait de continuer ainsi. Refusait de supporter ce qu'il avait supporté aujourd'hui un jour de plus. Et tant pis si cela devait le faire souffrir pendant de longues semaines. Il était temps qu'il prenne les bonnes décisions.

\- Tu as raison Dean … c'est mon problème et c'est à moi de le gérer. Et je vais le faire. Je vais même le faire dès maintenant. Je vais appeler Ellen … pas pour lui dire ce qui vient d'arriver parce que c'est ton problème comme tu le dis si bien … mais pour lui annoncer que je démissionne. C'est terminé Dean. Point final.

Le jeune prostitué ricana une seconde sur son lit. Il ne semblait pas y croire. Ne pas prendre Castiel au sérieux.

\- Si tu comptes sur moi pour te retenir, tu vas être déçu. Je te supplierais pas Castiel. Je n'ai jamais supplié personne et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer.

\- Même si tu essayais, ça ne fonctionnerait pas Dean. Tu ne changeras pas d'avis et je ne changerais pas d'avis non plus. Nous sommes dans une impasse. Et il est grand temps pour moi que j'en sorte de mon côté.

Dean hocha alors la tête, le visage fermé et le regard froid. Il détourna ensuite la tête et Castiel sut ce que cela voulait dire. Il ne ferait rien pour le retenir comme il l'en avait averti. Castiel sentit son cœur se briser une nouvelle fois dans sa poitrine. Mais il allait tenir bon. Après un dernier regard en direction de Dean, il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre. Il ne se retourna pas même s'il en avait envie. Il garda la tête droite et ne laissa aucune larme déborder de ses yeux. Il devait tenir bon. Il était convaincu d'avoir raison. D'être le plus lucide d'eux deux. Il n'était pas stupide. Il savait combien tout cela allait être difficile pour lui. Mais il finirait par s'en remettre. Par surmonter cette épreuve. Il était grand temps pour lui de se montrer égoïste à son tour et de faire en sorte de se protéger. Peu importait qu'il ait à se protéger de l'homme qu'il aimait.


	34. Séparation

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 34. Les choses continuent à se dégrader avant de s'améliorer très bientôt. **

**Une nouvelle fois, désolée pour le retard dans la publication. Le travail encore et toujours. **

**Mais merci pour tous vos messages et votre gentillesse. **

**Bonne lecture et à lundi**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Shadow of the day de Linkin Park**

**Chapitre 34 : Séparation**

_« Quand au moment de la séparation entre deux individus, personne ne ressent de regret, la séparation est arrivée trop tard. »_

_Ahmadou Kourouma_

Dean n'était finalement resté à l'hôpital que très peu de temps. Les médecins avaient recousu son bras et l'avait forcé à passer un scanner pour s'assurer que le coup à la tête n'était pas trop grave. Mais puisque son état ne nécessitait pas de soins particuliers ou de surveillance accrue, il fut rapidement invité à rentrer chez lui.

Bien sûr, il était resté suffisamment longtemps pour que son frère s'inquiète et l'appelle. Et parce que Dean ne pouvait pas répondre immédiatement, c'était l'infirmière qui s'en était chargé.

Sam avait débarqué à peine une demi-heure plus tard, complètement affolé et imaginant probablement le pire. Dean l'avait lu sur son visage. Il avait lu également la colère sous-jacente. Et il avait su qu'une fois rassuré, Sam commencerait probablement à lui crier dessus. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Et il n'avait pas été le seul à le faire.

Car durant son trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, Sam avait trouvé le temps d'appeler Ellen. Et Dean savait que la venue de sa patronne et mère de substitution ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses.

Ils eurent toutefois la gentillesse d'attendre qu'il soit sorti de l'hôpital pour commencer à lui hurler dessus. Dean avait été soulagé qu'ils ne provoquent pas de scandale en plein milieu de l'hôpital. Castiel et lui s'étaient déjà hurlé dessus, alertant le personnel soignant. Dean ne tenait pas particulièrement à recommencer avec Sam et Ellen.

Il écouta les conseils du médecin concernant les soins pour sa blessure au bras. Il acquiesça à chaque fois qu'il l'estimait nécessaire. Il espérait que Sam notait les conseils dans un coin de sa tête. Il doutait de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit. Il avait toujours en tête sa dispute avec Castiel. Il avait encore du mal à oublier ce que son ami lui avait dit. Ce dont il l'avait accusé. Et la façon qu'il avait eu de lui dire qu'il souhaitait démissionner. Comme s'il s'agissait d'un « adieu ».

Il avait la très nette sensation qu'il ne reverrait pas Castiel avant un moment. Que leur dispute avait marqué un tournant dans leur relation. Ils étaient peut être toujours amis. Mais Castiel ne semblait plus avoir envie de le côtoyer. Il semblait avoir pris la décision de mettre de la distance entre eux. Et Dean ne pouvait qu'accepter ce choix. Il ne voyait pas quoi faire d'autre.

Une fois son ordonnance prise et sa feuille de sortie signée, il quitta l'hôpital avec Sam et Ellen. Il avait à peine franchi la porte que son frère commençait à lui crier dessus. Il ne fut pas surpris. Il s'était attendu à ce que Sam exprime sa colère. Il pouvait même le comprendre. Il savait qu'il l'avait inquiété. Et si les rôles avaient été inversés, il en aurait fait de même.

Sam lui dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il ne l'interrompit pas. Il ne chercha pas à protester ou à le contredire. Il accepta chaque accusation, chaque reproche. Sam ne se priva pas de lui rappeler qu'il l'avait prévenu. Qu'il l'avait averti que les choses finiraient par mal tourner tôt ou tard. Dean se contenta de son côté d'hocher la tête et de l'écouter.

Quand Sam eut fini de crier, le jeune prostitué s'excusa longuement. Il lui demanda pardon pour le souci qu'il lui causait. Pour l'avoir forcé à venir à l'hôpital alors qu'il avait probablement mieux à faire. Pour être un aussi piètre grand frère. Sam balayait ses excuses d'un revers de la main avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui faire promettre de ne surtout jamais recommencer. De réfléchir sérieusement à son avenir. Dean accepta chacune de ses conditions.

Ellen ne voulait surtout pas le revoir pendant au minimum deux semaines. Elle le mit au repos forcé et annula tous ces rende vous pour cette période. Dean était plutôt soulagé. Il ne se voyait pas performer dans son état. Et il doutait que Sam apprécie vraiment de le voir retourner au travail aussi rapidement.

Il passa ce temps avec son frère. Avec Charlie. A regarder la télévision, à lire et à écrire. Il pensa à Castiel chaque jour. Il fut tenté de l'appeler. Il parvint à résister de justesse. Il doutait que son ami ait envie de lui parler. Il voulait le laisser faire le premier pas. Si Castiel voulait reprendre contact avec lui alors il devrait en prendre l'initiative.

Ce ne fut que lorsque la date de sa reprise fut vraiment proche qu'il apprit d'Ellen que son ami avait vraiment démissionner. Dean avait voulu croire que Castiel n'en serait pas capable. Qu'il n'avait pas que proférer des menaces en l'air pour lui faire peur. Mais il s'y était tenu. Castiel ne serait pas là pour sa reprise. Il ne serait plus son chauffeur. Et son silence prolongé depuis leur dispute ne faisait que confirmer ce que Dean avait ressenti ce jour-là. Castiel avait voulu lui dire « adieu ». Il ne reviendrait pas dans sa vie. ET jamais avant le jeune prostitué ne s'était senti aussi seul.

Il ne voulait toutefois pas laisser cela l'abattre. Il était plus fort. Il avait traversé des épreuves bien pires et s'en était toujours sorti sans aide. Il allait en faire de même cette fois. Le départ de Castiel était un coup dur. Mais Dean ne le laisserait pas lui faire plier le genou.

Il allait reprendre le travail et le contrôle de sa vie. Il allait faire en sorte d'oublier Castiel pour de bon. Il avait toujours su que ses sentiments pout son ami étaient une faiblesse. Il en avait eu la preuve. Et Dean refusait catégoriquement de devenir vulnérable. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de garder le contrôle sur sa vie. Il allait le reprendre.

Bien sûr pour cela il devait commencer par reprendre son travail. Oui, il avait eu peur. Il n'avait pas honte de le dire. Il était parfaitement normal d'être terrifié quand on pensait être en danger de mort. Ce n'était pas ce sentiment là qui le gênait. C'était l'idée de laisser cette peur guider et influencer ses choix. Son père lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge qu'il fallait accepter parfois d'avoir peur. Mais qu'il fallait apprendre à dominer cette peur. A la surmonter et à aller de l'avant.

Il ne laisserait pas Roger et son évidente folie l'empêcher de vivre sa vie tel qu'il l'entendait. Et la meilleure manière de le faire était de la reprendre là où il l'avait laissé deux semaines plus tôt.

Bien sûr, l'annoncer à Sam ne fut pas chose aisée. Son frère semblait s'être mis dans la tête l'idée qu'il allait démissionner après ce qui lui était arrivé. Et apprendre qu'il n'en avait pas l'intention fut visiblement un choc pour lui. Il était furieux, déçu et triste. Dean ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait que Sam ne soit pas en mesure de saisir pourquoi il agissait ainsi. Lui avait été protégé toute sa vie. Dean avait fait en sorte qu'il soit à l'abri de tous les soucis du quotidien. Ils étaient différents.

Il tenta de lui expliquer pourquoi il le faisait. Pourquoi il estimait que c'était nécessaire. Pour il en avait besoin. Mais Sam refusait de l'entendre. Et après une dispute qui sembla durer une éternité, il se montra très claire avec son frère. Si Dean décidait de ne pas tout arrêter, il partirait. Dean n'aurait alors pas seulement perdu Castiel. Il aurait également perdu son petit frère. Et s'il pouvait surmonter le départ de son ami, il ne pourrait jamais surmonté celui de Sam.

Il réalisa alors combien il avait fait souffrir Sam depuis qu'il avait commencé à vendre son corps. Il ne comprenait pas comment il n'avait pas eu en avoir conscience plus tôt. Il était évident que son comportement avait fait du mal à la personne qu'il prétendait pourtant vouloir protéger à tout prix. Sam était victime de ses choix. Il était peut être temps que cela change.

Mais Dean ne savait pas comment faire. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il pouvait faire de sa vie. Il avait toujours travaillé. Il n'avait jamais pris le temps de réfléchir à ce dont il pouvait avoir vraiment envie.

Et maintenant qu'il commençait à l'envisager, pour le bien être de Sam, il ne savait pas du tout par quoi commencer. Il n'était même pas sûr d'avoir un quelconque talent. Il se savait doué pour procurer du plaisir aux hommes. Il était même l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine. Mais s'il ne pouvait plus le faire, alors quel autre option avait-il.

Sam était parti se coucher, épuisé par leur dispute, quand Dean se rappela ce dont Castiel et lui avait parlé. Gabriel. Dean n'était toujours pas convaincu que le frère de son ami avait été sincère en disant qu'il aimait ce qu'il avait écrit. Mais s'il existait une chance qu'il n'ait pas menti alors il était peut être temps pour lui de la saisir.

Il devait aller voir Gabriel. Même si ce dernier risquait d'être en colère contre lui. Après tout, Castiel avait démissionné par sa faute. Il lui avait fait du mal et Gabriel aurait eu le droit de le détester.

Dean devait toutefois tenter sa chance. Il se rendit donc chez Castiel et son frère dès le lendemain matin. Il ne parla pas de sa décision à Sam. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui donner de faux espoir.

Quand il fut en bas de l'immeuble, il était terrifié à l'idée que Castiel soit là. Qu'il soit celui qui lui ouvrirait la porte. Il ne saurait pas quoi lui dire. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentait pour lui en ce moment. Il l'aimait toujours bien sûr. Mais il était également toujours un peu en colère et déçu par son attitude. Par son silence. Par les menaces qu'il avait proféré à son encontre.

Heureusement pour lui, quand il frappa à la porte, ce fut finalement Gabriel qui ouvrit. Dean se prépara à ce que le grand frère de Castiel se mette aussitôt à lui hurler dessus et à lui faire des reproches. Mais à sa grande surprise, Gabriel se contenta de lui faire signe d'entrer. Il souriait même s'il semblait un peu surpris de le trouver là. Dean voulait croire que c'était bon signe.

Il le suivit jusque dans la cuisine et accepta le café que Gabriel lui tendait. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de perdre du temps à discuter de tout et de rien avant d'en venir au but de sa venue. Il savait que Gabriel appréciait la franchise. Il allait donc se montrer totalement honnête avec lui.

\- Est-ce que tu disais vrai quand tu disais avoir aimé ce que j'ai écrit ?

Gabriel le dévisagea une seconde et Dean eut alors peur de l'entendre dire qu'il n'avait dit ça que pour faire plaisir à Castiel. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, prêt à entendre la mauvaise nouvelle. Mais une nouvelle fois, Gabriel le surprit en hochant la tête.

\- Je disais vrai oui. J'aime ton style Dean. J'aime la façon que tu as de parler de tes clients. La sincérité de tes propos. L'intelligence du message que tu fais passer sans t'en rendre compte. Ton manuscrit est un hymne à la tolérance. A l'acceptation des autres quels que soient leurs préférences sexuelles ou les choix qu'ils font dans la vie. C'est un manuscrit nécessaire par les temps qui courent. Et je l'adore. Vraiment. Je n'aurais jamais menti à ce sujet.

Dean soupira, soulagé de l'entendre. Cela lui offrait une option. Une issue. Il n'était pas totalement sûr d'être tout à fait prêt à la saisir. Mais il avait très envie de la prendre en considération. C'était peut être sa seule chance de faire autre chose de sa vie. Cela valait sans doute la peine d'essayer. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver des raisons de ne pas le faire.

\- Et je crois … non je sais qu'on pourrait en faire le prochain bestseller. Tu ne sais pas grand-chose sur moi Dean mais s'il y a un élément que tu dois garder à l'esprit c'est celui-ci. Je ne plaisante jamais … jamais quand il s'agit de mon travail. Je ne suis pas devenu le meilleur en mentant. En publiant des écrits auxquels je ne croyais pas vraiment juste pour faire plaisir aux autres Quand je m'engage … quand je propose un contrat à quelqu'un, c'est parce que je sais que je fais le bon choix. Et si je te dis aujourd'hui que j'ai très envie de te publier, tu dois savoir que ce ne sont pas des paroles à la légères.

Dean pouvait sentir que Gabriel était sincère. Castiel lui avait d'ailleurs tenu des propos similaires. Et en faisant quelques recherches sur lui, Dean avait appris qu'il n'avait effectivement connu que de francs succès. Il publiait moins que les autres. Mais chacun de ses livres étaient reconnus comme brillants. S'il donnait sa chance à Dean, alors cela signifiait qu'il avait du talent. C'était quelque chose que le jeune prostitué avait du mal à croire. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais appris à accepter des compliments. Mais il avait très envie de faire un effort dans ce sens cette fois.

\- Tu penses vraiment qu'il serait … judicieux de me publier ? demanda t-il alors.

Gabriel lui sourit en hochant la tête à nouveau.

\- Si tu me disais oui ici et maintenant, je pourrais avoir ton contrat imprimé et prêt à être signé dans l'heure. Je l'ai déjà préparé. Parce que j'avais envie de croire que je saurais te convaincre. Et parce que je ne concevais pas que tu puisses me dire non. Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète. Je pense sincèrement que ton livre est brillant … mais je suis aussi convaincu qu'il est nécessaire. Il est utile dans ce monde. Il pourrait … délivrer un message positif. Changer certaines mentalités. Le regard de bien des gens. Tu pourrais devenir le porte-parole d'une minorité qu'on ne prend jamais le temps d'écouter.

Dean n'avait jamais voulu devenir un messager. Il n'estimait pas avoir à donner des leçons de vie. Il ne pensait pas non plus être la personne idéale pour délivre run quelconque message de cette importance. Mais ce que Gabriel lui disait était agréable à entendre.

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Si tu me dis que j'ai une chance alors je veux tenter de la saisir. Je veux bien … je te dis oui. Je veux bien essayer.

\- Je croyais que tu … tu n'as pas peur que les gens sachent ce que tu fais de ta vie ?

\- Je suis persuadé que Castiel t'a parlé du petit incident d'il y a deux semaines. Je ne vais donc pas revenir dessus. Je vais me contenter de te dire que … la police devrait très vite être mise au courant. Je ne voulais pas porter plainte mais Ellen et Sam ont réussi à me convaincre que je devais le faire alors … il y a de fortes chances que l'histoire devienne publique. Je sais combien les médias aiment toutes ces histoires de sexe et de violence. Je serais pointer du doigt et les gens sauront alors … franchement, peu importe. Je n'aurais bientôt plus rien à cacher.

Gabriel sembla soulagé de l'entendre. Dean avait longtemps refusé d'envisager de porter plainte. Mais Ellen lui avait tenu le même discours que Castiel. Et Sam également. L'entendre trois fois avait fini par le convaincre. Il était peut être de sa responsabilité de faire en sorte que Roger ne fasse pas de mal à qui que ce soit d'autre que lui. Il espérait juste que ce n'était pas trop tard.

\- Je sais que ça ne me regarde pas et loin de moi l'idée de te dire ce que tu dois faire mais … je pense qu'ils ont raison. Peut être que ce type ne tentera plus jamais de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Peut-être qu'il a juste eu un coup de folie passager. Peut être qu'on s'en fait pour rien mais … s'il existe une seule possibilité pour qu'il recommence alors … tu dois faire tout ce que tu peux pour l'en empêcher. Tu t'en voudrais si toutefois il faisait une autre victime. Tu peux le nier ou prétendre ne pas devoir quoi que ce soit aux autres, on sait tous les deux que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu fonctionnes. Il pourrait tuer quelqu'un. Ou il pourrait tenter de te faire du mal à nouveau. Tu dois penser aux autres oui mais tu dois aussi penser à toi. Je pense qu'il est grand temps que tu commences à te soucier de ton propre bien être pour changer.

Le discours de Gabriel était semblable à celui de Castiel. Il était évident qu'ils en avaient parlé ensemble. Ce qui n'était pas une surprise tant ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre. Dean n'en voulait pas à Castiel d'avoir tout raconté à son frère. Lui aurait fait pareil. Il était juste soulagé de voir que Gabriel ne le détestait pas.

\- Il m'aura fallu du temps pour le comprendre mais je sais que vous avez raison … et je sais que … Castiel me l'avait dit à l'hôpital. J'ai eu tort de lui hurler dessus comme je l'ai fait. Je sais que j'ai eu tort de l'envoyer balader sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait … à la pertinence de ses propos. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas trop. J'étais juste … je crois que j'étais sous le choc … que j'étais terrifié et que c'était trop tôt pour que j'entende raison.

Gabriel hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Dean avait envie de savoir comment Castiel avait vécu ces deux dernières semaines. S'il était toujours en colère contre lui. S'il souffrait de ne plus le voir comme Dean souffrait de la distance entre eux. Mais il ne voulait pas lui poser la question ouvertement. Il avait peur que Gabriel, qu'il savait particulièrement perspicace, devine exactement pourquoi il le lui demandait.

\- Si ce que tu veux savoir c'est si Castiel t'en veut de lui avoir injustement hurler dessus alors la réponse est oui … il t'en a voulu. Pendant environ une heure. Puis il a fini par comprendre que tu n'avais pas voulu lui faire du mal. Que tu avais réagi ainsi uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas choisi le meilleur moment pour t'en parler. Il n'est plus en colère Dean. Mais il n'est pas prêt à te revoir pour autant.

Le jeune prostitué sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine en l'apprenant. Il en avait assez d'être séparé de son ami. Il avait besoin de le voir pour s'excuser. Besoin de lui dire qu'il avait enfin compris. Qu'il voulait changer. Mais il n'irait pas à l'encontre de ce que Castiel avait décidé. Il ne le forcerait pas à le revoir s'il n'en avait pas envie.

\- Quand il sera prêt, tu peux lui dire que je … je serais là. Que j'ai des excuses à lui faire et … qu'il peut reprendre contact s'il le souhaite.

\- Je lui ferais passer le message la prochaine fois qu'il m'appellera.

Dean fronça les sourcils en entendant cela. Pourquoi Castiel appellerait-il son frère alors qu'ils habituant ensemble ? Sa surprise dut se lire sur son visage puisque Gabriel s'empressa de lui expliquer.

\- Il est parti quelques temps pour se changer les idées. Il est avec son amie Meg. C'est … je ne pense pas que ce soit définitif … juste le temps de … de savoir ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie.

\- Oh et … est-ce que cette Meg habite en ville ?

\- Non, elle vit à New York. Mais il … je sais qu'il va revenir.

Dean pouvait sentir dans la voix de Gabriel qu'il n'était sûr de rien et qu'il avait peur que son frère ne revienne pas. Il vivait à présent à l'autre bout du pays. Sur l'autre côté. Loin de Gabriel mais aussi aussi loin que possible de Dean. Ce dernier savait que c'était en grande partie sa faute. Et il priait pour que Gabriel ait raison. Pour que Castiel finisse par revenir et qu'il ait une chance de tout arranger.

\- Il … c'est une ville géniale d'après ce que j'en ai entendu dire. Il pourrait vraiment se plaire là-bas … mais … tu as raison. Je pense qu'il va revenir. Tu vas trop lui manquer pour qu'il reste aussi loin de toi.

Il avait dit cela autant pour tenter de convaincre et de rassurer Gabriel que pour se rassurer lui-même. Savoir Castiel à l'autre bout du pays lui déchirait le cœur. Savoir que c'était à cause de lui était pire encore. Il avait besoin de croire que les choses finiraient par s'arranger. Qu'il n'avait pas tout gâcher pour de bon. Il avait besoin de garder espoir. Et de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie en attendant. Pour avoir quelque chose à montrer à Castiel quand il finirait par revenir. S'il finissait par revenir.

* * *

Castiel n'avait pas flanché. Il était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait résisté à son envie de revenir sur ce qu'il avait dit à Dean. Il n'avait pas envie de démissionner. Il n'avait pas envie de prendre ses distances avec le jeune prostitué. Il ne voulait pas s'exposer à de telles souffrances.

Mais il avait tenu bon. Parce qu'il était convaincu d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Parce qu'il savait qu'à terme, cela serait bénéfique pour lui. Et pour Dean également.

Il était nécessaire, parfois, de prendre une décision douloureuse. La souffrance était forte et cuisante. Mais elle ne durait pas. Et à terme, Castiel savait qu'il se sentirait soulagé. Libéré d'un poids qui pesait depuis trop longtemps sur ses épaules. Libre enfin de choisir une nouvelle direction pour sa vie.

Bien sûr, ne plus voir Dean, signifiait avoir le cœur brisé. Rien ne pouvait préparer quelqu'un à une telle épreuve. Et c'était aussi difficile que tout le monde le disait. Aussi douloureux que le racontait les chansons, les poèmes et les romans. Aussi douloureux qu'on le montrait dans les films. C'était une douleur sourde qui rongeait de l'intérieur.

Mais Castiel voulait croire que ce qui ne le tuait pas le rendait plus fort. Que cette épreuve était un test et qu'il saurait la surmonter pour devenir un homme meilleur.

Il commença donc par présenter sa démission à Ellen. Il choisit de le faire en personne plutôt que par téléphone. Il voulait montrer à sa future ex-patronne qu'il avait murement réfléchi et qu'il était suffisamment courageux pour assumer ses choix. Elle ne cacha pas sa déception. Elle ne chercha pas à le dissuader ou à le convaincre de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre que Dean. Elle se contenta de lui dire qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir le garder. Qu'il était un très bon élément et qu'il allait lui manquer. Castiel la remercier pour l'opportunité qu'elle lui avait offerte. Puis il quitta son bureau, soulagé d'avoir franchi cette première étape et prêt à franchir celles qui suivraient.

Il n'avait toutefois pas imaginé combien il serait difficile ensuite de gérer la compassion permanente de Gabriel. Maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de travail, Castiel n'avait plus vraiment d'excuses pour quitter l'appartement. Et quand son frère était là, il cherchait constamment à le faire parler. A le faire se confier. Il le regardait presque toujours avec un air triste et inquiet. Castiel pouvait comprendre qu'il s'en fasse pour lui. Mais ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Il voulait tirer un trait sur toute cette histoire et aller de l'avant.

Il finit par réaliser qu'il n'en serait pas capable tant qu'il ne prendrait pas une décision vraiment radicale. Et la seule issue qu'il voyait était de s'éloigner pendant quelques temps.

Il ne voulait pas partir définitivement. Il refusait d'être trop loin de Gabriel pendant trop longtemps. Mais il avait besoin de voir d'autres gens. De respirer un autre air. De passer quelques semaines dans une ville où il n'aurait pas le moindre souvenir. Où il ne risquait pas de croire Dean.

Après avoir annoncé la nouvelle à Gabriel – et après lui avoir assuré qu'il comptait revenir – il appela Meg. Ils étaient amis depuis l'adolescence et ils avaient toujours été proches. Meg était tout ce que Castiel n'était pas. Il était complètement différent. Et c'était probablement ce qui faisait que cela fonctionnait aussi bien entre eux. Ils se complétaient à merveille.

Meg avait déménagé quelques mois plus tôt à New York pour le travail. Castiel avait toujours rêvé de s'y rendre. Toujours voulu voir l'architecture unique de cette ville. Se mêler à la foule des touristes et des locaux.

Une fois Meg mis au courant, il prépara un sac, acheta un billet d'avion et partit dès le lendemain. Il avait peur de renoncer s'il attendait plus longtemps.

Il était douloureux de s'éloigner ainsi de Gabriel. Castiel ne voulait surtout pas que son frère puisse penser qu'il partait à cause de lui. Car ce n'était pas le cas. Il le faisait pour prendre un nouveau départ. Pour revenir plus fort.

Meg vint le chercher à l'aéroport. Elle était ravie de le voir et impatiente de lui faire découvrir la ville. Ils jouèrent les touristes pendant les premiers jours. Castiel avait l'esprit occupé et parvint à ne pas penser à Dean durant tout ce temps. Mais bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas l'oublier aussi facilement. Et quand Meg et lui furent à court d'idées pour s'occuper, tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec le jeune prostitué lui revint à l'esprit.

Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait au même moment. S'il avait repris le travail ou démissionner. S'il avait fini par accepter la proposition de Stan. S'il allait bien. S'il pensait à Castiel. S'il lui manquait ou non. Il se demanda comment il gérait la distance de son côté. S'il était au courant de son départ. Il avait trop de questions en tête et pas l'ombre du début d'une réponse. Il avait la sensation d'être piégé à nouveau. Mais cette fois ci, à l'intérieur même de sa tête.

L'alcool lui sembla alors être sa seule option. Il ne buvait que très rarement. Il n'avait jamais vu d'intérêt à se rendre malade ainsi. Il buvait parfois une ou deux bières. Mais jamais plus.

Il avait toutefois souvent entendu que l'alcool aidait à oublier les problèmes l'espace de quelques heures. Et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

Bien sûr, il avait oublié que l'alcool avait également tendance à délier la langue et à lever toutes les inhibitions. Il s'en souvint quand, après seulement quelques verres, il ressentit le besoin irrésistible de se confier à Meg. Elle avait beaucoup moins bu que lui. Et il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Elle ne le jugerait pas. Elle ne se moquerait pas de lui. Il n'avait toutefois pas prévu de tout lui avouer. Mais il le fit malgré tout.

Il lui raconta tout. Il n'omit aucun détail. Il confessa ses fautes, ses sentiments et ses doutes. Il lui parla de Dean pendant de longues minutes. Il lui raconta combien il avait été facile de tomber amoureux de lui et combien il avait été douloureux de mettre un terme à leur histoire. Il lui parla des clients qui lui manquaient de respect. Des inquiétudes de Castiel. De sa jalousie presque maladive. Du sexe. Il eut la sensation de parler pendant de longues heures. Et Meg ne l'interrompit pas. Pas une seule fois, elle ne le coupa dans son élan. Elle ne rit pas. Ne fit pas la moindre plaisanterie douteuse. Elle se contenta de l'écouter. Et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut à court de choses à lui dire qu'elle prit enfin la parole à son tour.

\- Si tu l'aimes autant, qu'est-ce que tu fais là avec moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas le rejoindre pour tout lui dire ? demanda t-elle.

Castiel aurait tellement aimé que cela soit possible. Et il pouvait comprendre que ce soit la première chose que Meg lui dise.

\- Parce qu'il ne veut pas de moi. Parce qu'il ne veut pas d'une histoire sérieuse. Et parce qu'il refuse de démissionner. Je ne peux pas … je ne peux pas continuer à regarder l'homme que j'aime coucher avec des inconnus qui se fichent totalement de lui.

Meg hocha la tête. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole à nouveau.

\- Si tu ne peux pas être avec lui alors tu dois faire en sorte de l'oublier. Et avant que tu ne me dises que tu le sais mais que ce n'est pas aussi simple, laisse moi te dire que je ne suis pas stupide. Je sais que ce ne sera pas aisé pour toi. Oublier quelqu'un qu'on aime autant relève du miracle. Et cela demande des efforts. Mais si tu es prêt à les faire alors je sais que tu réussiras.

Castiel avait envie de réussir. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas être avec Dean, alors il préférait l'oublier. Le garder comme ami ne fonctionnerait pas non plus. Cela impliquerait de le regarder continuer à se vendre ou finir par le voir rencontrer l'homme de sa vie. Castiel était bien trop jaloux pour le supporter. Il préférait tout arrêter maintenant. Pendant qu'il le pouvait encore.

\- Je veux l'oublier oui. Mais je n'ai pas la moindre idée de la manière dont je dois m'y prendre. Quand j'ai l'esprit occupé, je parviens à ne plus penser à lui. Mais dès je suis à court de choses à faire, il occupe mon esprit à nouveau. Il m'empêche de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre et franchement, je suis fatigué … je suis fatigué de ne pas trouver d'issue à mon problème.

Meg lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne une seconde. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle faisait souvent. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup se montrer aussi tactile. Mais il était évident qu'elle voulait soutenir Castiel. Et qu'elle pouvait sentir qu'il en avait besoin. Le jeune homme lui en était reconnaissant.

\- Je doute qu'il existe une solution miracle. Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que tout est perdu. Tu l'as dit toi-même … quand tu as l'esprit occupé, tu parviens à ne plus penser à lui constamment. Et je pense qu'en trouvant de quoi t'occuper pleinement les premiers temps, tu finiras par te défaire de ces souvenirs peu à peu. Mais tu dois trouver quelque chose qui te motive. Quelque chose qui te passionne.

\- Je … je ne sais pas, souffla Castiel, perdu.

\- Cas, écoute. Je n'ai jamais rien vécu de tel. Je ne peux pas te promettre que je sais parfaitement ce que tu traverses. Et franchement, je ne suis certainement pas la meilleure personne pour te conseiller. Mais … je suis tout ce que tu es et tu es venu à moi alors je me sens obligé de t'aider. Donc … demande toi ce que tu aimes le plus au monde.

La réponse était toute trouvée. Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer et son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il n'était pas sûr que répondre à la question de Meg soit réellement opportun. Cela ne ferait pas avancer le débat. Mais il voulait se montrer honnête. Il choisit donc de répondre.

\- Le problème c'est que je n'aime rien autant que je l'aime lui … que j'aime passer du temps avec lui … plaisanter avec lui … parler de tout et de rien ou juste rester en sa compagnie. Et c'est justement ce que je ne veux plus faire alors …

\- D'accord ma question était probablement mal formulée … dis moi plutôt ce que tu aimes le plus faire à part passer du temps avec lui.

Castiel prit une seconde pour réfléchir. Il connaissait la réponses à cette question. Mais l'alcool et la fatigue ne lui facilitait pas les choses. Il avait du mal à se souvenir ce qu'il devait dire maintenant.

\- Cas, qu'est-ce qui te passionne ? Avant de rencontrer Dean, à quoi est-ce que tu occupais tout ton temps ?

Castiel était presque sûr que Meg connaissait la réponse à cette question mais elle voulait qu'il le dise. Elle voulait que les mots sortent de sa bouche pour qu'il ait la sensation que l'idée venait de lui. Elle avait beau dire qu'elle n'était pas la personne idéale pour ce genre de conversations, elle restait fine psychologue. Et cela fonctionnait puisqu'il finit par se souvenir de la réponse.

\- Dessiner … avant Dean, c'était la seule chose qui me passionnait vraiment.

Meg hocha alors la tête en lui souriant.

\- Depuis que je te connais, tu me parles d'en faire ton métier. Ca a toujours été ton objectif et je pense que ça devrait le rester. Tu l'as perdu de vue ces derniers temps et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est en partie de ma faute. C'est moi qui t'ai aidé à obtenir ce boulot. Si je ne t'avais pas fait rencontré Ellen, tu n'en serais pas là. Alors … il est de mon devoir de t'aider à te reconcentrer sur ton objectif premier. Tu vas recommencer à dessiner … que je sois obligée de te contraindre ou non.

Castiel savait que Meg avait raison. Il avait perdu de vue ce qui avait toujours été son seul objectif dans la vie. Lui qui s'était toujours targué de ne laisser rien ni personne le distraire. Il avait fait tout ce qu'il s'était toujours juré de ne pas faire. Mais il était grand temps pour lui de se souvenir des promesses qu'il s'était faite quand il était encore adolescent. Il avait toujours voulu dessiner. C'était une des rares constantes dans sa vie. Une de ses seules choses qui ne l'avait jamais déçu. C'était son issue. Il ne l'avait pas vu jusque là mais c'était évident maintenant que Meg le lui avait pointé du doigt.

Il accepta donc de suivre les conseils de la jeune femme. Dès le lendemain et après une longue nuit de sommeil, il partit acheter tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se lancer.

Il avait espéré qu'une fois face à une toile vierge, l'inspiration lui viendrait naturellement. Qu'il trouverait quoi peindre. Que cela l'aiderait à évacuer les émotions contraires et fortes qu'il ressentait.

Il n'avait pas eu entièrement tort de le penser. Car l'inspiration lui vint assez naturellement. Il avait à peine un crayon en mains qu'il commençait à dessiner. Mais son modèle était toujours le même. Et il n'était pas sûr que cela soit une bonne nouvelle.

Il ne parvenait pas à dessiner quoi que ce soit d'autre que Dean. Son visage. Ses yeux. Ses lèvres. Ses mains. C'était sa seule inspiration. Il avait beau essayer de faire autrement, cela se finissait toujours de la même manière.

Il essaya pendant des jours entiers de trouver une autre muse. Il sortit pour s'imprégner de l'ambiance de la ville. Pour trouver l'inspiration dans quelque chose d'autre. Mais quand il pensait avoir réussi et qu'il reprenait une toile vierge, ses mains ne lui obéissaient plus. Et il redessinait Dean à nouveau.

Il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi. Et puisqu'il ne parvenait pas à s'en sortir seul, il fit de nouveau appel à Meg.

Il lui montra les tableaux qu'il avait dessiné jusque-là. Il lui dévoilait tout son travail de ces derniers jours. Et après l'avoir complimenté sur son talent, elle se tut et prit le temps de réfléchir au problème.

Castiel espérait qu'elle aurait à nouveau une solution à lui proposer. Parce qu'il avait la sensation de faire des efforts mais de ne jamais être récompensé. De tout faire pour s'en sortir mais d'être retenu en arrière par une force invisible contre laquelle il ne pouvait pas se battre. Il finirait par s'épuiser à ce rythme-là. Et par baisser les bras. Tous ses efforts auraient été fait en vain. Il refusait que cela se termine ainsi.

\- Je peux comprendre qu'il t'inspire … je veux dire … si tes dessins sont réalistes alors … j'aurais du mal à l'oublier moi aussi mais … tu dois pourtant le faire si tu veux t'en sortir alors … peut être qu'il serait temps pour toi d'avoir un nouveau modèle.

Castiel ricana une seconde. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait cherché à faire en sortant pour trouver l'inspiration. S'il ne parvenait pas à la trouver dans une ville aussi fascinante que New York, il ne voyait pas où il la trouverait.

Heureusement pour lui, Meg s'empressa de préciser sa pensée.

\- Il n'est pas le seul beau garçon que tu pourrais dessiner … et peut être … peut être que tu n'as pas pris le problème par le bon bout. Tu devrais … et je sais dors et déjà que l'idée ne va pas te plaire mais … tu devrais peut être sortir un peu plus. Et je n'entends juste sortir dans la rue pour observer les immeubles et les passants … je veux dire, sortir et rencontrer du monde … des hommes plus précisément. Peut être que rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre t'aiderait à ne plus dessiner constamment Dean.

Castiel pouvait comprendre le sens d'une telle idée. Mais elle ne lui plaisait pas. Il savait qu'en rencontrant du monde, il aurait l'impression de trahir Dean. Il ne lui devait rien. Ils n'étaient pas en couple et le jeune prostitué lui avait fait comprendre – sans le dire mais suffisamment clairement quand même – qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas de comptes à lui rendre. Il avait parfaitement le droit de rencontrer quelqu'un. De tomber amoureux d'un autre. D'envisager de faire sa vie avec un homme. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'envisager.

\- Je ne crois pas être prêt à … à franchir cette étape. Je n'ai pas la tête à coucher avec quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas envie de sexe ou d'une histoire sans lendemain. J'ai envie de me concentrer sur moi avant tout. Et … je doute que qui que ce soit puisse avoir envie de s'intéresser à moi de toute façon. Pas quand je tire une tête de six pieds de long en permanence. Pas quand l'idée de rencontrer un autre homme ressemble plus à de la torture qu'à une quelconque opportunité. Ce ne serait même pas juste envers ces personnes.

Meg soupira longuement. Castiel savait qu'il faisait le difficile. Qu'à force de rejeter tout conseil, il risquait par la lasser. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle baisse les bras. Il savait qu'il lui en demandait probablement trop. Mais elle était la seule personne en qui il avait confiance pour l'aider. Et il savait qu'il ne parviendrait jamais à s'en sortir seul.

\- Je ne te dis pas que tu dois absolument coucher avec des dizaines d'inconnus ou même tenter de refaire ta vie avec quelqu'un. Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi simple et je sais que tu n'as pas la tête à ça. Mais tu pourrais tout de même rencontrer des gens. Te faire de nouveaux amis. Des gens qui ne sauraient rien de Dean et avec qui tu pourrais parler d'autre chose. Peut être des gens qui comme toi aiment le dessin.

Castiel réfléchit une seconde en observant son dernier tableau. Il représentait Dean comme toujours. Il avait choisi de venir à New York justement pour s'éloigner du jeune prostitué. Pour se trouver dans un endroit où il ne risquait pas de le croiser. Où il ne risquait pas de rencontrer quelqu'un qui le connaissait également. Mais il restait enfermé à ne penser qu'à lui. Il n'avait pas cherché à saisir cette opportunité de parler à d'autres gens. De rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Il avait eu tort. Il le comprenait à présent. Et il était temps qu'il change d'attitude. Meg avait raison une fois de plus.

\- Peut être oui … je ne sais juste pas par où commencer. Je veux dire … comment fait-on pour rencontrer des gens à notre âge … je … je ne veux pas aller dans un bar parce que je sais parfaitement ce que les autres cherchent dans ces endroits. Et … je ne travaille pas alors …

\- Alors il existe des dizaines d'autres endroits dans une ville comme celle-ci. Ca peut être une association … une école ou même juste Central Park. J'ai déjà vu des gens dessiner là-bas. Cas … tu ne peux pas rester enfermé à te morfondre. J'ai eu tort de croire que tu saurais te débrouiller seul dans ta situation. Et crois-moi … je vais reprendre les choses en main maintenant. Je vais faire en sorte de t'aider. Je vais te bousculer … te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements. Je vais te forcer à sortir de ta zone de confort. Et s'il le faut, j'y consacrerait tout mon temps jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à voler de tes propres ailes.

Castiel fut soulagé de l'entendre. Il n'était pas seul. Meg serait à ses côtés à chaque étape. A chaque nouveau pas dans la bonne direction. Elle serait là pour le tenir par la main. Castiel n'avait pas besoin de compassion ou de pitié. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le tapote sur l'épaule en lui assurant qu'on était pour lui. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui saurait effectivement le bousculer un peu. Gentiment et dans son intérêt. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas peur de lui faire un peu mal pour ensuite l'aider à aller bien. Meg était la personne idéale. Elle n'avait pas peur de faire ce qui était nécessaire. Elle ne perdait jamais de vue son objectif. Elle ne laissait rien se mettre en travers de son chemin. Castiel avait totalement confiance en elle. Si quelqu'un pouvait l'aider à se remettre en marche, c'était elle et personne d'autre. Et quand tout serait fini … quand il aurait enfin réussi à sortir la tête de l'eau et à regarder droit devant lui sans qu'on l'y force, il se chargerait de la remercier. De lui faire comprendre qu'il lui serait éternellement redevable. Qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie.


	35. Responsabilités

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 35. Nos deux héros continuent d'avancer chacun de leur côté mais une belle frayeur pourrait pousser Castiel à revenir. Je n'en dis pas plus. **

**Merci de continuer à me lire. Merci pour vos messages. **

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine !**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**I'm still standing d'Elton John**

**Chapitre 35 : Responsabilités**

_« La responsabilité est le prix de la liberté. »_

_Cyrille Guimard_

Dean n'avait toujours pas donné sa réponse à Stan. Il n'avait pas non plus donné sa démission à Ellen. Il n'avait rien fait de concret depuis qu'il avait appris de la bouche de Gabriel qu'il avait de grandes chances de se voir proposer un contrat de publication. Il avait fini par se faire à l'idée. Il avait même envie de tenter sa chance. Et il savait que Sam serait probablement ravi de l'apprendre. Il ne lui avait toutefois rien dit. Il savait qu'en racontant tout à son frère, il enclencherait une machine qu'il ne serait plus capable d'arrêter ensuite. Il ne pourrait que suivre le mouvement. Il s'engagerait pour de bon et même s'il savait que c'était ainsi que cela se finirait, il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt. Il avait besoin de temps.

Pas parce qu'il avait des doutes. Il savait qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Mais parce qu'il avait la sensation de ne pas encore avoir tout accompli. Il avait la très nette impression qu'il lui restait une tâche à remplir avant de pouvoir tout laisser derrière lui pour de bon. Et le problème était qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Cela le rendait complétement fou. Il passait ses journées à chercher sans résultat.

Comme souvent, ce fut finalement la réponse à ses questions qui vint à lui. Elle n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait imaginé mais il sut que c'était elle dès qu'il reçut le coup de fil du Détective Henriksen.

Dean hésita à réponse quand il ne reconnut pas le numéro de téléphone. Il avait trop peur qu'il puisse s'agir d'un client mécontent qui avait fini par mettre la main sur son numéro. Il n'aurait pas su quoi lui dire. Mais il finit toutefois par décrocher près quelques secondes. Il n'était pas du genre à ne pas affronter ses responsabilités. Il avait pris une décision et il devait en assumer les conséquences.

Henriksen ne perdit pas de temps à tourner autour du pot. Il lui annonça presque aussitôt qu'ils avaient arrêté Roger. Qu'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour confirmer son identité et pour faire une déposition. Dean était le seul à avoir porter plainte contre lui. Il ne pouvait pas se défiler s'il voulait que Roger paye pour ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Il promit à Henriksen d'être là rapidement puis annonça la nouvelle à Sam. Bien sûr son frère lui propose de venir avec lui. Mais Dean ne voulait pas qu'il soit confronté à Roger. Il ne voulait pas que Sam ait à entendre une nouvelle fois ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'il puise assister à la façon déplorable dont les policier le traiteraient. Car il ne se faisait aucune illusion à ce sujet. Il savait parfaitement qu'il serait considéré comme un moins que rien. Et il pouvait le supporter bien sûr. Mais Sam non. Dean voulait le protéger et son frère semblait le comprendre puisqu'il n'insista pas.

Henriksen ne ressemblait pas du tout à ce que Dean imaginait. Pour commencer, il n'était pas en uniforme mais en costume. Il était également plutôt jeune même s'il avait quelques années de plus que Dean. Et il était incroyablement séduisant. Le jeune prostitué fut agréable surpris également par son sourire amical et par le ton doux qu'il employa en s'adressant à lui.

Il lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau à l'étage. Dean sentit le regard de plusieurs policier sur lui sur le chemin. Tous semblaient savoir qui il était et pourquoi il était là. Et la plupart le dévisageait avec un mépris évident. Comme s'il était l'ennemi.

Mais pas Henriksen. Dean n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr de comprendre ce qu'il cherchait en se comportant ainsi avec lui Peut être voulait-il juste le mettre à l'aise pour avoir la meilleure déposition possible. Peut-être jouait-il un rôle. Dean avait du mal à le croire sincère. Et il préférait encore le savoir maintenant plutôt que d'avoir de faux espoirs. Il opta donc pour la franchise quand Henriksen lui apporta un café.

Je suis désolé si ma question vous vexe mais … je peux savoir pourquoi … pourquoi vous êtes aussi gentil avec moi. Vous savez parfaitement qui je suis et ce que je fais … faisais pour vivre. Vous … vous devriez me traiter comme vos collègues me traitent alors … si c'est ce que vous avez envie de faire, ne vous gênez pas. Inutile de jouer un rôle avec moi. Vous obtiendrez ma déposition que vous voyez sympathique ou non. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous forcer.

Henriksen ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il s'assit en face de Dean en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ne paraissait pas vexé. Mais il n'avait pas perdu son sourire non plus. Le jeune prostitué était perdu.

\- Je sais ce que mes collègues pensent de vous et … je ne partage pas leur opinion. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent dire ou imaginer. En ce qui me concerne, vous êtes la victime dans cette histoire … peu importe comment vous avez été confronté à ce monstre … peu ce que vous faites … ou faisiez, vous méritez qu'on vous traite avec respect. Je sais que vous avez traversé une épreuve.

\- Mais je suis … je … je vendais … je me …

\- Mais rien du tout Monsieur Winchester … Dean ? Je peux vous appeler Dean ?

Dean hocha la tête, incapable de parler. Il était pris de court. Surpris par cet homme dont il n'attendait pas grand-chose et qui semblait pourtant déterminé à lui apporter du réconfort et du soutien.

\- Vous êtes la victime Dean. C'est la seule chose que je dois prendre en considération. Vous n'êtes pas l'ennemi ici. Vous n'êtes pas celui que je veux mettre derrière les barreaux. Et je ne vois pas en quoi votre profession ou ex-profession devrait changer cela.

Le jeune prostitué avait toujours un peu de mal à y croire mais il hocha à nouveau la tête. Henriksen était réellement un homme surprenant. Il avait quelque chose d'intriguant et de fascinant que Dean avait envie d'essayer de découvrir. S'ils s'étaient rencontrés dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait probablement essayé. Mais il ne devait pas oublier la raison de sa venue ici.

\- Nous avons arrêté Roger Stanfield ce matin. Et nous sommes persuadés qu'il s'agit de l'homme qui vous a agressé. Je ne rêve que d'une chose … c'est de mettre ce salopard derrière les barreaux pour quelques dizaines d'années. Mais j'ai besoin de vous pour ça. Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir témoigner contre lui.

Dean aurait du être soulagé d'entendre qu'il était le seul. Cela signifiait que Roger n'avait pas fait d'autres victimes. Que son dépit de plainte n'était pas arrivé trop tard. Cela l'aidait à oublier sa culpabilité. Mais il n'aimait pas forcément l'idée que tout le procès puisse reposer sur lui. Il avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

\- Je … je suis le seul alors ? C'est … je veux vous aider. Vraiment. Je veux … je veux moi aussi qu'on l'empêche de faire du mal à qui que ce soit d'autre mais … il va falloir me guider parce que je ne suis pas sûr d'être … d'être capable de … enfin, je sais qu'un jury ou un juge me regarderait comme … comme le prostitué que je suis. Tout le monde n'a pas votre capacité à passer outre ce que je suis pour voir la victime derrière.

Henriksen ne le contredit pas sur ce point. Il ne cherchait pas à nier le fait que beaucoup jugeait Dean sur sa profession et sans tenter d'apprendre à le connaître. Il était une exception. Et il en était conscient.

\- J'aimerais vous dire le contraire mais je ne vais pas vous mentir. Il y aura des gens pour minimiser ce qui vous est arrivé parce que Roger était votre client. Mais c'est au procureur de faire en sorte de choisir le meilleur jury pour que nous puissions gagner ce procès. Et je ne vous mens pas quand je vous dis que vous êtes notre seul espoir Dean. Votre témoignage viendra en plus de toutes les preuves que nous avons accumulés. Il rendra ce que le procureur dira plus concret et plus vrai.

Le jeune prostitué hocha la tête. Il doutait que ses quelques blessures puissent suffire à faire condamner Roger pour quelques dizaine d'années comme Henriksen le voulait. Mais s'il avait une peine de prison, même minime, Dean serait content.

\- Je ferais de mon mieux. Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il … s'il s'agit de son premier crime, il ne prendra guère plus que quelques années avec sursis non ?

Henriksen détourna les yeux une seconde pour la première depuis le début de leur entrevue et Dean sut aussitôt qu'il allait lui annoncer quelque chose de difficile à entendre. Le jeune prostitué prit une grande inspiration et tenta de se préparer à entendre le pire.

\- Dean, quand je vous ai dit que vous étiez le seul à pouvoir témoigner, ce n'est pas … vous n'avez pas été la seule victime de Roger mais … vous êtes le seul à vous en être sorti. Vous êtes le seul encore vivant.

\- Je … quoi ?

Il avait forcément mal entendu. Henriksen ne pouvait pas être en train de lui dire que Roger était un meurtrier. Qu'il avait été le seul à lui échapper en vie.

Nous avons trouvé des corps … la plupart mutilés et démembrés. Tous étaient des hommes jeunes … le plus grand nombre se prostituaient comme vous. Roger les a tué avant vous … vous auriez du être sa dernière victime. Mais vous lui avez échappé et maintenant … grâce à vous et à ce que vous avez pu nous dire, nous sommes en mesure de le relier aux cadavres de ces jeunes hommes. Nous avons une chance de coincer un meurtrier multi récidiviste. Et on vous le doit.

Dean se souvenait avoir dit à Castiel qu'il ne pensait pas Roger dangereux. Qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il témoignerait contre lui. Qu'il était juste violent et en colère mais certainement pas capable de tuer qui que ce soit. Il n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde qu'il pourrait être aussi dangereux. S'il n'était pas allé voir la police, il aurait laissé à ce monstre une chance de faire d'autres victimes.

\- Je … j'étais convaincu qu'il … qu'il était juste un peu violent parce qu'il était en colère. Je n'avais pas songé une seule seconde qu'il puisse … vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il aurait pu me tuer ? Que j'ai vraiment échappé à la mort ?

Henriksen hocha la tête en reportant son attention sur lui. Dean était sous le choc. Il était complètement chamboulé. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce à quoi il avait échappé. Il ne savait même pas quoi dire.

\- Il voulait vous tuer Dean. C'était son idée. Il vous avait repéré depuis un moment maintenant. Comme pour toutes ces précédentes victimes, il vous a choisi pace que vous ressembliez à son ex petit ami. Il avait des photos de vous partout dans son appartement. Il était déterminé à vous tuer et si … si vous n'aviez pas réussi à lui échapper, c'est exactement ainsi que cela ce serait fini.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses mains et fut surpris de voir qu'elles tremblaient. Il relâcha sa tasse de café pour ne pas prendre le risque de la renverser et joignit ses mains sur la table pour tenter de cesser leur mouvement. Quand il releva les yeux, Henriksen souriait gentiment et Dean se sentit aussitôt mieux. Il était fou de voir comment cet homme pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui alors même qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Il l'apaisait sans rien dire. Dean sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui.

\- Il est dangereux. Mais personne ne peut vous en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir compris tout de suite. Personne ne l'avait deviné. Ni ses voisins … ni ses collègues de travail. Et vous avez fait le plus important. Vous avez parlé. Croyez moi Dean. Vous avez sauvé de nombreuses vies en venant nous voir. Vous en sauverez d'autres en témoignant. Même si je sais que ce ne sera probablement pas facile.

Dean se fichait que cela soit compliqué pour lui. Il ne voulait pas penser à lui pour le moment. Roger avait tué des innocents et c'était pour eux que le jeune prostitué voulait se battre maintenant. Pour que leur mort ne reste pas impuni. Son propre sort n'avait plus la moindre importance.

\- Parler devant le tribunal implique que vous révéliez à un grand nombre de personnes ce que vous faisiez pour vivre … que vous parliez de votre travail. Des circonstances dans lesquelles vous avez rencontré Roger. Et on sait tous les deux combien les médias aiment ce genre d'histoires. Ils raconteront votre histoire. Votre nom sera dans les journaux. Et bientôt, les gens vous reconnaîtront dans la rue. Je veux que vous soyez préparé au déferlement médiatique et à tout ce que cela pourra avoir comme conséquences pour vous. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous faire renoncer. On a vraiment besoin de vous mais … vous avez besoin de savoir.

Dean acquiesça. Il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour reculer. Il devait être le messager de tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la chance de s'en sortir. De tous ces jeunes hommes dont la mort n'avait probablement ému personne. Il parlerait pour eux tous. Car leur décès comptait pour lui.

\- Je ne serais jamais venu vous voir si mon frère et mes proches n'avaient pas insisté pour que je le fasse. Je n'aurais rien dit parce que j'étais convaincu que Roger n'était pas réellement dangereux. Parce que je pensais ne rien devoir aux autres. Et … si je n'avais rien fait, il aurait pu tué d'autres innocents. Tout aurait été de ma faute. Je … je ne peux pas faire passer mon intérêt personnel avant celui des dizaines d'hommes qu'il aurait pu tuer. Je n'ai pas le droit de chercher à me protéger alors que d'autres sont morts sans que personne ne se soucie d'eux. Ce … ce n'est pas le genre d'homme que je veux être. Alors oui … peut être qu'on me montrera du doigt et peut être qu'on me reconnaitra dans la rue. Mais je m'en fiche complètement. Faire en sorte que ce monstre paye pour ce qu'il a fait est plus important que moi … plus important que le fait de garder mon anonymat.

Henriksen semblait impressionné par son comportement. Dean ne pensait toutefois pas faire quoi que ce soit d'héroïque. Il faisait juste ce qu'il devait faire. Parce qu'il avait eu de la chance. Parce qu''il avait maintenant une responsabilité à assumer. Et parce qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas le droit de faire autrement. Il avait déjà manqué de faire cette erreur. Sans Sam, Castiel et Ellen, il n'aurait rien dit. Et il aurait alors eu la mort d'autres sur la conscience.

\- Ce que vous allez faire est courageux Dean. Vous ne le pensez peut être pas mais je le sais … et je pense que d'autres en prendront conscience également. Peu importe le nombre de preuves qu'on peut fournir au tribunal … peu importe les rapports des médecins légistes, les preuves physiques et les traces ADN … il n'y a rien de mieux que le témoignage d'une victime pour enfoncer un criminel. Parce que cela émeut les gens. Parce que cela rend l'histoire plus réelle. Les gens se mettront à votre place et la peine sera plus lourde grâce à vous. Alors que vous vouliez le croire ou non. Vous êtes un héros dans cette histoire.

Dean secoua la tête. Il refusait qu'on le félicite. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le complimente. Bien sûr, les propos de Victor le touchaient. Mais il refusait d'en tirer une quelconque fierté.

\- Je ne cherche pas à jouer les héros. Juste à faire ce qui est nécessaire. A prendre les bonnes décisions. N'importe qui en aurait fait de même dans cette situation. Et … je ne suis pas sûr que … mon témoignage aura un réel poids parce que je suis … ce que je suis. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi cool que vous face à quelqu'un comme moi. Je continue à être surpris que vous soyez aussi sympathique.

\- Je ne suis pas sympathique Dean. Je suis juste quelqu'un qui refuse de juger les autres. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal. Le seul monstre dans cette histoire est celui que nous allons envoyer en prison ensemble. Et je dois vous avouer que je vous admire. Je ne devrais peut être pas vous le dire parce que ce n'est pas professionnel mais … oui je vous admire.

Dean prit alors une seconde pour observer Victor. Il y avait quelque chose qui avait changer dans son regard. Et même si le jeune prostitué n'avait pas la tête à penser au sexe ou à quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'aux victimes de Roger, il ne pouvait pas ignorer ce que le comportement de Victor signifiait. Il avait déjà eu ce même genre de regard posé sur lui. Et il savait toujours ce que cela voulait dire. Il sourit malgré la gravité de la situation.

\- Est-ce que vous cherchez à me draguer Inspecteur ? Parce que je doute que cela soit effectivement le moment idéal pour ce genre de comportement. Je suis flatté mais … enfin … je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à penser à ce genre de choses.

Victor détourna les yeux une seconde, visiblement gêné. Dean avait donc vu juste. Il n'était pas surpris. Il avait un don pour sentir ce genre de choses. Et il ne se trompait jamais.

\- Je ne vous draguais pas … ou du moins pas consciemment. Je ne vais pas vous mentir Dean. Vous … vous êtes un homme séduisant et je suis gay. Je vous laisse en tirer les conséquences qui s'imposent. Mais … ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour penser à ce genre de choses. Je veux avant tout faire plonger Roger. Et qui sait … peut être que quand tout sera terminé, on pourra en reparler ensemble. Enfin si vous le souhaitez.

\- Vous sortiriez avec quelqu'un comme moi ? Vous êtes dans la police je vous rappelle et moi j'étais un prostitué … ce qui si vous l'ignorez signifie que j'étais dans l'illégalité.

\- Je ne cherche pas à sortir avec un délinquant Dean. Je songe, dans le futur, à inviter un homme courageux et séduisant à dîner avec moi. Un homme qui … comme vous l'avez répété se prostituait au passé.

Dean avait effectivement décidé de tout arrêter. Victor avait raison. Il ne prenait plus aucun risque en sortant avec lui. Mais le jeune prostitué n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Il appréciait le policier. Il le trouvait séduisant. Et il était évident que c'était quelqu'un de bien. Mais Dean aimait toujours Castiel. Il doutait de pouvoir l'oublier rapidement. Avait-il le droit de sortir avec un homme quand son cœur était déjà pris par un autre ?

\- Je … j'ai tout arrêté. Je … je crois que cette histoire m'a servi de leçon et j'ai envie de faire autre chose de ma vie. Mais je … je ne pense pas être dans le bon état d'esprit pour vous dire si une telle proposition serait la bienvenue ou non … même après le procès. Je … je ne veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Je préfère vous dire que les choses sont compliquées pour moi en ce miment et que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'état d'esprit dans lequel je serais quand tout sera terminé.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre franchise Dean. Et vous avez raison. Il est trop tôt pour envisager quoi que ce soit de ce genre. On en reparlera plus tard et on avisera d'accord ?

\- D'accord.

Henriksen lui sourit puis l'invita à terminer son café. Il était temps pour Dean de faire face à Roger. De l'identifier parmi plusieurs autres hommes. De le pointer du doigt pour enclencher la machine. Il avait beaucoup de choses à penser. Il aurait peut-être besoin d'un avocat. Il devait parler à Ellen et à Sam. Il devait également avertir Gabriel. Sortir avec quelqu'un n'était clairement pas dans ses priorités. Mais il allait le garder dans un coin de sa tête. Même si cela ne devait pas fonctionner avec Henriksen, ils pourraient être amis. Dean avait bien besoin de quelqu'un d'aussi positif après le départ de Castiel. La chance était peut-être en train de tourner. L'entrée d'Henriksen dans sa vie était peut être le signe qu'il méritait réellement une seconde chance. Une nouvelle vie. C'était ce qu'il avait envie de croire pour le moment. Il prendra le temps de réellement d'y réfléchir quand le moment serait venu.

* * *

Castiel avait décidé de gérer son amour pour Dean et sa façon de penser constamment à lui comme une maladie. Il avait des symptômes et s'il ne tentait pas de les traiter alors il ne pourrait jamais guérir. Il devait trouver le bon médicament et la bon dosage pour aller mieux. Mais il lui fallait également du temps. Être patient et accepter de ne pas guérir miraculeusement du jour au lendemain étaient les clefs de la réussite. Ce fut donc ce qu'il fit.

Il s'accorda du temps. Il tenta de faire autre chose. De s'occuper pour ne pas trop penser. D'avancer dans une nouvelle direction. Il se félicitait de chaque petit progrès, aussi infime soit-il. Chacun d'entre eux était une raison d'être fier de lui. Et un pas de plus de fait dans la bonne direction.

Meg était à ses côtés à chaque étape. Elle était là pour l'encourager. Pour le forcer à se bouger quand il perdait courage ou qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de se morfondre dans son coin. Elle était là pour lui à chaque fois qu'il en avait besoin. Elle était sa sauveuse et Castiel savait qu'il lui devait énormément.

Il progressait. Ce n'était pas flagrant et ce n'était pas énorme. Mais il avançait. Il pouvait le sentir. Dean occupait encore son esprit la majeure partie du temps. Il arrivait toutefois à penser à autre chose parfois. A rire et à plaisanter. Il commençait doucement à avoir envie de rencontrer des gens. Pas pour le sexe ou pour une hypothétique histoire d'amour. Mais pour tisser de nouveaux liens. Pour se faire des amis. Pour continuer à avancer.

Ce n'était pas parfait. Loin de là. Et il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que le temps serait probablement encore très long. Il avait du chemin à parcourir. Il y aurait des hauts et des bas. Des moments de doute. Mais il voulait croire qu'il avait fait le plus en prenant la décision de se lancer. En acceptant que rien ne serait jamais possible avec Dean et qu'il devait l'oublier. C'était de prendre cette décision qui avait enclenché la machine. Castiel était plutôt fier de lui quand il y pensait.

Gabriel lui manquait. Il l'appelait tous les soirs. Ils ne parlaient jamais de Dean. Ils ne parlaient pas non plus du retour de Castiel chez eux. Ils parlaient du temps, de ce que Castiel dessinait, de Meg et du travail de Gabriel. Et ces conversations aidaient grandement le jeune homme à reprendre une vie normale. A tracer un trait sur ce qu'il avait vécu ces derniers mois.

Il dessinait toujours Dean. Parfois, c'était plus fort que lui. Même sans le vouloir, sa main commençait à tracer les contours d'un visage qu'il aimait toujours. La silhouette d'un homme qui continuait à lui manquer malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Il lui arrivait heureusement de parvenir à dessiner autre chose. Ses meilleurs dessins restaient ceux de Dean bien sûr. Mais il voulait croire que cela finirait par changer.

C'était exactement ce qu'il tentait de faire, installé sur le canapé du salon de Meg un soir quand la jeune femme rentra du travail, épuisée. Elle prit de quoi manger dans la cuisine et une bière au frigo puis rejoignit son ami sur le canapé sans un mot.

Castiel savait qu'il était inutile d'engager la conversation quand elle était dans cet état. Il était préférable de lui laisser le temps d'évacuer sa colère ou son stress avant de lui adresser la parole. Il continua donc à dessiner en l'observant du coin de l'œil au cas où.

Meg finit par attraper la télécommande de la télévision et par l'agiter sous son nez, sans doute pour lui demander si elle pouvait l'allumer. Castiel hocha la tête avant de se concentrer sur son dessin à nouveau.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Meg s'arrêta sur les informations que Castiel releva le nez de ce qu'il faisait. Il n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi. Il n'aimait pas écouter les nouvelles. Le plus souvent, elles étaient déprimantes. Mais cette fois, il eut le pressentiment étrange qu'il devait absolument se montrer attentif.

L'homme a été arrêté à son domicile. La police pense qu'il pourrait être relié à une série de meurtres. Les corps de cinq jeunes hommes avaient été retrouvé, il y a deux semaines maintenant, dans un entrepôt en périphérie de la ville. Ils étaient démembrés pour la plupart.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, ce type mériterait qu'on lui fasse subir le même sort. C'est un malade, commenta Meg avant de boire une longue gorgée de sa bière.

Castiel était farouchement opposé à la peine de mort. Il estimait que la justice devait se montrer meilleure. Qu'elle ne devait surtout pas se rabaisser à ce genre de sanctions. Mais il était difficile de continuer à le penser quand on entendait ce genre de choses. Ces hommes étaient innocents. Ils avaient du souffrir atrocement. Et ce monstre ne pourrait jamais payer suffisamment.

Les victimes étaient tous de jeunes prostitués. Leurs disparitions n'avaient pas été signalés. Selon la police, il pourrait y avoir d'autres victimes dont les corps n'auraient pas encore été retrouvé. L'identité des corps n'a pas été dévoilé. Nous savons en revanche que l'homme en question Roger Stanfield, était considéré comme quelqu'un de gentil et de calme par ses voisins. Personne ne soupçonnait qu'il puisse être un meurtrier en série.

Castiel sentit un frisson le parcourir en entendant le nom du meurtrier en question. Roger Stanfield. Bien sûr, il y avait probablement des milliers de Roger dans le pays. Il n'y avait que très peu de chances que ce monstre soit l'homme qui avait agressé Dean. Mais Castiel avait toujours un mauvais pressentiment.

Il fut confirmé quand le présentateur montra une photo de Stanfield. Elle s'afficha en grand sur l'écran et Castiel eut la sensation que le temps suspendait son cours. Que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. Que tout disparaissait autour de lui. C'était Roger. Celui qui avait manqué de tuer Dean. C'était le monstre qui l'avait agressé et envoyé à l'hôpital.

\- Je … souffla t-il avant de jeter son carnet à dessin à côté de lui et d'attraper son téléphone sur la table basse.

Il ne perdit pas de temps à expliquer quoi que ce soit à Meg. Il pouvait sentir son regard sur lui. Il savait qu'elle devait se poser des questions. Mais il avait plus urgent à faire. Plus important à penser. Il devait appeler Dean. Il devait entendre sa voix et savoir.

Il sut dès la première sonnerie que son ami ne répondrait pas. C'était une nouvelle une impression étrange qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Peut être était il lié au jeune prostitué par une sorte de lien mystique. Peut être était ce un don qu'il avait sans le savoir. A cet instant précis, il s'en fichait.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Dean ne décrocha pas. Il pouvait y avoir des centaines d'explications. Il n'avait peut être pas son téléphone à côté de lui. Il étai peut être trop occupé pour répondre. Ou il ne souhaitait pas lui parler après leur dispute. Castiel n'aurait pas du s'inquiéter immédiatement. Mais il ne parvenait pas à penser de façon raisonnable. Il était totalement terrifié.

\- Cas, je peux savoir qui tu appelles ?

La voix de Meg le tira de ses songes. Il recomposa le numéro quand même mais sans le moindre espoir. Il fit face à son amie alors que les sonneries résonnaient à son oreille à travers son téléphone.

\- J'appelle Dean … ce type … ce monstre qui a tué tous ces prostitués … c'est celui qui l'a agressé et qui a causé notre dispute … mon départ. Je … je sais qu'il y a peu de chance qu'il … je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter mais … j'aimerais juste qu'il me répondre … j'ai besoin d'entendre sa voix.

Il aurait aimé que Meg le rassure. Qu'elle lui dise qu'il était idiot de s'inquiéter pour rien. Mais la jeune femme ne le fit pas. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la télévision puis reporta son attention sur Castiel. Elle semblait inquiète à son tour et cela ne rassurait pas Castiel du tout.

\- Tu penses que j'ai raison de m'en faire ? demanda t-il.

Meg haussa les épaules. Elle avait les sourcils froncés et elle serrait sa bouteille de bière bien trop fortement dans sa main. Castiel avait envie de la supplier de se détendre. Ne serait-ce que pour lui éviter à lui de faire une crise de panique.

\- Je ne sais pas Cas … je … je ne dis pas que tu dois t'en faire mais … tu as sans doute raison … le meilleur moyen de savoir est de l'appeler.

Castiel retenta une troisième fois de joindre Dean mais le jeune homme ne répondait pas. Il continua à composer son numéro sans relâche tout en reportant son attention sur la télévision. Le présentateur parlait de Roger à nouveau.

Sa dernière victime était un jeune homme d'une petite vingtaine d'année. Prostitué comme les autres. Selon nos sources, il lui avait échappé une première fois et avait tenté de prévenir la police. Mais personne ne semblait avoir pris ses propos au sérieux. Il n'a pas réussi à lui échapper une deuxième fois.

Castiel lâcha son téléphone en entendant la nouvelle. Cette fois, il avait toutes les raisons de s'inquiéter. Cette fois, cela devenait concret. Dean avait échappé à Roger. Il avait parfaitement pu aller trouver la police après que Sam l'en ait contraint. Et il était fort possible que personne n'ait accepté de l'écouter. Les policiers n'aimaient pas les prostitués. Certains pensaient qu'ils méritaient ce qu'on leur faisait subir Qu'ils l'avaient cherché. Dean pouvait être cette dernière victime. Celle qui n'avait pas réussi à échapper une seconde fois à son agresseur. Et c'était très certainement de la faute de Castiel. Il aurait du être là pour veiller sur lui. Il aurait du être là pour le protéger. Il l'avait abandonné et Dean était peut être mort par sa faute.

\- Cas, souffla Meg qui semblait penser la même chose.

\- Ca ne peut pas … il ne peut pas être mort. Je … je refuse de le croire.

Même en disant cela, il avait du mal à y croire. Il se rendait compte qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que cette dernière victime soit Dean. Et il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, cela ne chassait pas la peur. Maintenant que l'angoisse s'était insinuée en lui, il ne pouvait plus l'ignorer. Il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un lui dise que Dean allait bien.

Il tenta de l'appeler à nouveau plusieurs fois mais n'obtint pas plus de réponse. Si le jeune prostitué refusait juste de lui parler, il allait l'entendre. Castiel ne se priverait pas lui dire qu'il était un imbécile et un salopard de lui avoir fait ainsi peur.

Il était toutefois inutile d'insister. Il était évident que Dean ne répondrait pas pour le moment. Il ne voyait qu'une autre solution. Il devait appeler Sam. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment le frère de son ami mais il avait trop peur pour se soucier que son appel puisse lui sembler bizarre. Ou mal venue.

Il avait heureusement enregistré son numéro de téléphone au cas où. Il le composa sans attendre. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine quand il tombe aussitôt sur le répondeur. Sam ne pouvait pas être en cours. Même avec le décalage horaire, il devait être rentré. Bien sûr, il pouvait parfaitement ne plus avoir de batteries ou avoir coupé son portable pour être tranquille. Mais Castiel avait du mal à se raccrocher aux explications logiques. Pas après ce qu'il avait entendu à la télévision. Il rappela deux fois avant d'abandonner. Il était évident que Sam ne répondrait pas non plus/.

Castiel commença alors à imaginer le pire. Il imagina Sam devant identifier le corps sans vie de son frère. Sam enfermé chez leur oncle Bobby à pleurer la mort de celui qui l'avait élevé. Castiel avait envie de pleurer aussi. Et plus les secondes passaient plus il avait peur.

\- Il ne répond pas … son frère non plus et je … Meg, si c'est lui, je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner.

\- Pour commencer, tu n'en sais rien Cas. Il pourrait y avoir des dizaines d'autres explications au fait qu'ils ne décrochent pas. Je sais qu'il est difficile de les envisager parce que tu es inquiet mais … ça ne veut rien dire. Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que tu peux appeler ? N'importe qui ?

Castiel ne voyait que deux options. Ellen et Gabriel. Il opta finalement pour son frère. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il ait gardé contact avec Dean. Mais c'était une éventualité. Et c'était plus simple de lui expliquer à lui qu'il était inquiet plutôt que d'en parler avec son ex-patronne.

\- Gabriel, heureusement, décrocha à la première sonnerie.

\- J'ai entendu la nouvelle moi aussi Cas et je sais ce à quoi tu penses. Mais on n'en sait pas plus pour le moment alors inutile de paniquer.

Castiel sentit sa gorge se nouer. Si Gabriel avait eu des nouvelles de Dean, il aurait probablement commencé par là. Il devait toutefois lui poser la question. Au cas où.

\- Est-ce que tu … tu l'as eu au téléphone récemment ? Est-ce que tu sais si …

\- Non Cas. Je lui ai parlé il y a quelques temps. C'est lui qui est venu me voir au sujet du contrat que j'aimerais lui proposer mais je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Je lui ai envoyé par mail mais il ne m'a pas encore répondu. Ce qui ne veut rien dire. Il peut être occupé à autre chose.

\- Tu as tenté de l'appeler ?

Gabriel ne dit rien et Castiel sut alors qu'il l'avait fait. Parce qu'il avait pensé à la même chose que Castiel. Parce qu'il était lui aussi inquiet. Il cherchait à rassurer son frère mais il était évident qu'il étai au moins aussi angoissé que lui. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Gabriel ne paniquait jamais.

\- Je pensais qu'il … peut être qu'il ne me répondait parce qu'il est en colère contre moi mais pourquoi … il n'a aucune raison de t'ignorer toi … surtout s'est d'accord pour signer ce contrat avec toi. Il aurait du reprendre contact.

\- Peut être qu'il ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il a peur … on sait tous les deux qu'il est terrifié à l'idée que son livre ne marche pas … que les critiques ne soient pas bonnes. Peut être qu'il me fuit parce qu'il sait que je vais insister. Mais … je peux toujours aller le voir chez lui pour être sûr.

Castiel hocha la tête avant de se rendre compte que son frère ne pouvait pas le voir. C'était effectivement la meilleure idée. Il n'y aurait qu'au moment où Gabriel pourrait lui confirmer qu'il avait vu Dean de ses propres yeux qu'il serait enfin rassuré. Bien sûr le fait qu'il soit à l'autre bout du pays n'aidait pas. Il se sentait impuissant. Il n'aurait jamais du partir. Il n'avait bien sûr aucune idée que quoi que ce soit de ce genre arriverait. Mais pendant qu'il tentait d'oublier son ami, ce dernier se faisait peut être assassiner. Castiel continuait de penser que c'était en grande partie sa faute.

\- Cas, je sais que tu t'en veux et je te comprends. Mais … quoi qu'il ait pu arriver ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait de mal … et une nouvelle fois, on s'inquiète sans doute pour rien.

\- Je … je ne peux pas rester ici Gabe. Pas quand il existe même une infime chance qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il sera probablement convoqué par la police et interrogé et il … il aura besoin de tous ses amis pour surmonter cette épreuve. Je dois revenir. Je dois être là pour lui.

Meg prit son téléphone dans sa poche et commença à tapoter sur l'écran. Castiel était presque sûr qu'elle était déjà en train de lui réserver un vol.

\- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée oui. Pour te rassurer définitivement et parce qu'il est évident que Dean aura besoin de nous tous.

\- Je prends le premier vol.

\- Envoie moi toutes les infos quand tu les auras. Je vais tout de suite aller voir Dean. Je te tiens au courant.

Gabriel raccrocha sur ces mots, probablement impatient de partir chez Dean. Castiel priait pour qu'il puisse le trouver immédiatement à son appartement. Il pourrait alors affronter le vol retour de façon plus sereine. Si son frère rentrait bredouille, il continuerait à paniquer. Et les trois heures de vol lui sembleraient durer une éternité.

\- Il y a un vol qui décolle d'ici trois heures. Tu peux l'avoir si on part tout de suite. J'ai déjà acheté ton billet.

Castiel n'avait pas de temps à perdre à la remercier. Il sauta du canapé et se précipita dans la chambre pour récupérer ses affaires. Il aurait aimé pouvoir accélérer le temps et être déjà rentré. Il regrettait d'avoir rejoint New York. Il regrettait d'avoir été aussi égoïste. Il avait abandonné Dean. Il était parti sans savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de Roger. Il aurait du rester et accompagner Dean jusqu'au bout. Il aurait du attendre d'être sûr que le jeune prostitué ne risquait plus rien. Il avait été lâche. Et si toutefois Dean allait bien, il le supplierait de le lui pardonner. Il ne s'était pas comporté en ami avec lui. Et c'tait pourtant quelque chose qu'il s'était juré de toujours faire.

Il finit de rassembler ses affaires convaincu qu'il en avait oublié la moitié puis rangea son passeport dans sa poche de pantalon. Quand il retourna dans le salon, Meg avait ses clefs de voiture dans la main.

Ils quittèrent l'appartement et rejoignirent la voiture en silence. Meg ne reprit la parole que lorsqu'ils furent engagés sur la route.

\- Je suis sûr qu'il va bien. Je ne sais pas grand-chose de lui mais de ce que tu m'en as dit, il sait se défendre. Il sait se battre et il … il est suffisamment intelligent pour se méfier.

Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir le penser lui aussi. Mais il était trop inquiet pour parvenir à se raccrocher à cet espoir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se repasser en boucle ce que le journaliste avait dit. Un jeune prostitué lui avait échappé et avait tenté de parler à la police. Personne ne l'avait écouté. Il était mort à présent. Une vingtaine d'année. Ca collait parfaitement avec Dean. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Il choisit donc de ne rien dire et de sortir son téléphone à nouveau. Il composa le numéro de Dean et ne fut pas surpris quand son ami ne décrocha pas. Il attendit toutefois le bip du répondeur pour lui laisser un message.

\- Dean, c'est moi Cas … je … je sais que tu vas sans doute trouver tout ça stupide mais j'ai … j'ai entendu parler de Roger à la télévision et … tu es sans doute déjà au courant toi aussi mais … comme tu ne réponds pas et comme Sam ne décroche pas non plus …Gabriel … il n'a pas eu de tes nouvelles et … on s'inquiète alors … si tu ignores me appels parce que tu es en colère, je le comprends. J'aimerais juste que tu m'envoies un message pour me dire que tu vas bien. Ou pour me dire d'aller me faire voir. Juste … fais moi signe parce que je … j'ai peur pour toi Dean. Et je m'en veux d'être parti quand … quand il est évident que tu risques d'avoir besoin de soutien. Je … je prends l'avions pour rentrer ce soir. Je serais bientôt chez moi et … enfin voilà si tu as besoin de parler ou … de quelqu'un sur qui crier, je veux bien être ce quelqu'un. C'est … je suis désolé Dean. Oh et … Gabriel va venir te voir pour … ne lui en veux pas il le fait pour moi. Il sait que je ne serais vraiment rassuré que lorsque je saurais que tu vas bien. Il … il a tué des gens Dean et ils ont parlé d'un jeune homme qui lui avait échappé mais qui … qu'il a tué quand même alors voilà … je … rappelle moi s'il te plait.

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha le téléphone. Il sentit presque aussitôt la main de Meg se poser sur son bras. Il savait que la jeune femme était là pour le soutenir. Mais cela ne suffisait plus. A cet instant précis, rien n'aurait pu le faire se sentir même un tout petit peu mieux. Il avait trop peur. Il avait besoin de voir Dean. Besoin de l'entendre. Besoin de savoir qu'il allait bien. C'était la seule chose qui pourrait l'aider.


	36. Coup de fil

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le chapitre 36. Les choses rentrent enfin dans l'ordre pour moi. Au boulot, ça se calme un peu. Je vais pouvoir retrouver un rythme de publication plus régulier. Un chapitre par semaine seulement mais toutes les semaines maintenant. Je suis désolée pour mon irrégularité ces derniers temps et je m'excuse aussi de ne pas pouvoir publier deux chapitre par semaine. Mais j'ai pris trop de retard dans l'écriture de ma prochaine histoire. J'avance bien maintenant et je devrais pouvoir revenir à deux publications probablement à la rentrée. **

**Bref, merci pour votre fidélité. Merci également à celles et ceux qui m'écrivent. **

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine.**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Hello d'Adele**

**Chapitre 36 : Coup de fil**

_« Tout refus de communiquer est une tentative de communication. Tout geste d'indifférence ou d'hostilité est un appel déguisé »_

_Albert Camus_

Castiel n'avait jamais vécu un vol aussi épuisant. Il n'y avait pas eu la moindre turbulence. Pas le moindre retard. Tout s'était parfaitement déroulé. L'avion avait même un peu d'avance en se posant. Mais le jeune homme ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Gabriel lui avait envoyé un message juste avant qu'il ne soit contraint de couper son téléphone. Et il n'avait pas été bon. Il n'y avait personne chez Dean. Ni Sam ni le jeune prostitué n'étaient présents quand il était venu. Il était pourtant tard et les deux frères auraient du être là. Leur absence ne s'expliquait pas. Castiel ne parvenait pas à trouver la moindre raison logique. Car tous les indices allaient dans le sens d'une hypothèse qu'il redoutait plus que tout. Dean était la dernière victime de Stanfield. C'était lui dont on avait retrouvé le corps mutilé. Lui qui avait tenté d'alerter la police. Lui qui n'avait pas réussi à échapper à ce monstre une seconde fois. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Tout collait. Ce que le journaliste avait dit à la télévision. L'absence de réponses aux mails de Gabriel. Le fait qu'aucun des deux frères ne répondaient au téléphone. Et leur absence de leur appartement.

Castiel pouvait le sentir. Il avait envie de pleurer. Envie d'hurler à l'injustice. De retrouver Roger et de supplier ceux qui le surveillaient de le laisser le tuer. De venger l'homme qu'il aimait.

Durant tout le vol, il s'imagina faisant souffrir Roger de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables. Il s'imagina le torturer pendant des heures pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il avait fait. Le vol lui sembla interminable.

Quand il fut enfin arrivé, il ne perdit pas une seconde à attendre son frère. Il n'était pas dans le hall pour le récupérer et Castiel avait mieux à faire que de l'attendre. Il sortit de l'aéroport, prit un taxi puis demanda au chauffeur de le conduire au commissariat en charge de l'affaire. Il n'en partira pas sans avoir de réponses. Sans avoir le nom de la dernière victime de Roger. Sans avoir la confirmation qu'il avait vu juste. Que Dean était bien celui que tout le monde avait refusé d'écouter. Il était prêt à faire un scandale si nécessaire. On pouvait bien l'arrêter. On pouvait tenter n'importe quoi contre lui. Il ne bougerait pas. Et il ferait ensuite en sorte de raconter l'histoire du jeune prostitué. Il raconterait comment la police aurait pu éviter qu'il ne soit tué. Combien les forces de l'ordre dédaignait ceux qu'ils estimaient indignes de leur temps. Il parlerait encore et encore de Dean jusqu'à ce que les gens comprennent qu'ils étaient tous responsables de sa mort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que cela ne pourrait plus jamais arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre. Il pourrait ensuite pleurer la mort de Dean. Il pourrait tenter de faire son deuil. Même s'il savait d'ores et déjà que ce ne serait sans doute pas possible.

Parce qu'il était tout aussi coupable que ces gens qu'il voulait accuser. Il avait tourné le dos à son ami au moment où il avait pourtant le plus besoin de lui. Il l'avait abandonné parce qu'il voulait se protéger. Parce qu'il était blessé et qu'il pensait avoir le droit de se montrer égoïste. Cela avait coûté la vie à Dean et il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner.

Mais pour le moment, il avait des choses à faire être pas de temps à se morfondre sur son propre sort. Il pourrait se détester plus tard.

Il paya pour la course puis sauta du taxi et se précipita à l'intérieur du commissariat. Il était tard et il n'y avait pas grand monde autour de lui. Il s'approcha donc de l'accueil et attendit que le jeune policier en face de lui remarque sa présence.

\- Bonsoir Monsieur. Je peux vous aider ?

Castiel se demanda si c'était cette même question qu'on avait posé à Dean quand il était venu porter plainte. S'il avait alors cru qu'on allait réellement l'aider. S'il avait eu de l'espoir avant d'être gentiment mis dehors sans la moindre considération pour ce qu'il avait à dire. Il sentit la colère monter en lui mais il fit un effort pour garder le contrôle encore quelques minutes.

\- Je voudrais parler à l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête sur Roger Stanfield. Je pourrais avoir des informations importantes pour lui.

Ce n'était pas vrai. Il avait des questions. Il était là pour qu'on lui réponde. Mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait rien se montrant honnête. Il opta donc pour le mensonge.

\- Je le préviens.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il n'avait pas le nom de cet homme. Il ne savait rien de lui. Il ne pouvait même pas être sûr qu'il était responsable de la mort de Dean. Il n'avait peut-être même jamais entendu parler de lui avant qu'ils ne retrouvent son cadavre. Mais il était pourtant sa première cible et comme tous les autres, il allait payer. Castiel n'épargnerait personne. Il se fichait de s'en prendre à un innocent. C'était l'institution dans son ensemble qu'il allait détruire.

Il eut l'impression d'attendre des heures à nouveau. Le temps passait d'une façon étrange depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle de l'arrestation de Roger à la télévision. Il avait l'impression que plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés. Et l'attente était de plus en plus dure à supporter. Il avait besoin de savoir. Besoin de passer enfin à l'action. De faire quelque chose. De venger Dean. C'était son seul objectif et il n'aurait de répit qu'une fois qu'il l'aurait atteint.

\- Est-ce qu'il compte venir bientôt ou est-ce qu'il va falloir que j'aille le chercher ? Parce que croyez-moi, j'en suis capable. Je vous mets au défi de tenter de me stopper !

Le jeune policier derrière l'accueil le dévisagea, visiblement surpris. Castiel se demanda alors s'il était stupide ou juste indifférent. S'il ne se rendait pas compte de l'urgence de la situation. Il allait lui hurler dessus à nouveau quand un policier en civil pénétra dans la pièce.

Castiel remarqua aussitôt qu'il sembla plus gradé que le jeune homme derrière le bureau. Il dégagea une certaine forme d'autorité. Un certain calme également qui mettait Castiel hors de lui. Pourquoi personne ne semblait réaliser combien la situation était grave.

\- Je suis l'Inspecteur Henriksen en charge de l'affaire Stanfield. Vous vouliez me voir ?

Castiel prit une seconde pour l'observer. Il était un peu plus âgé que lui mais restait très jeune pour s'occuper d'une affaire de cette importance. Il était plutôt séduisant même si son visage était fermé et son regard froid. Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il était également impressionnant. Mais il ne lui faisait pas peur.

\- Si vous traitez tous les gens qui se présentent ici avec le même dédain et sans jamais réellement vous soucier de l'importance de ce qu'ils ont à vous dire, pas étonnant que Stanfield ait pu faire autant de victime. Parce que vous aviez été prévenu non ? Vous saviez mais vous n'avez rien fait. Pourquoi ? Est-ce que la parole d'un homme ne prend de la valeur que si vous juger cet homme digne d'intérêt ?

Il n'avait pas prévu de jeter ainsi des accusations à la figure du policier avant de savoir si la dernière victime était réellement Dean. Mais le simple fait de le voir arriver ainsi avec autant de nonchalance lui donnait envie de vider son sac. De lui crier dessus. De lui faire comprendre leur erreur. Leur responsabilité dans toute cette histoire.

\- Monsieur … je vais devoir vous demander de vous calmer. Je ne peux pas accepter que vous me parliez ainsi. Si vous avez des informations à me donner, je suis prêt à les entendre et croyez-moi, je les prendrais très au sérieux.

\- Comme vous avez pris au sérieux la dernière victime de ce monstre ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui l'aie reçu. Et je sais que nous avons commis une erreur. Nous ne cherchons pas à nier notre responsabilité. Mais ce n'était pas moi. Maintenant, je suis là et je vous écoute.

Castiel était essoufflé. Et il souffrait. Il savait que ce n'était que le début. Il avait pensé que crier sur le policier face à lui aiderait un peu. Mais cela ne le soulageait absolument pas. C'était presque pire maintenant.

\- Je … j'ai menti, admit il alors. Je n'ai aucune information à vous donner. Je … je pense juste connaître l'une de ses victimes … la dernière et … j'ai besoin que vous me confirmiez son identité.

Henriksen sembla à la fois surpris par sa question et impressionné qu'il puisse oser la lui poser. Mais Castiel ne lui posait aucun question. Il exigeait des réponses. Et il ne partirait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas sa réponse.

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner les moindre informations concernant le dossier. C'est une enquête en cours et tout est encore confidentiel. Si vous n'avez rien de plus à me dire, vous me faites perdre mon temps. Je suis occupé à monter un dossier pour faire plonger ce type autant d'années que possible. Ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ?

Castiel secoua la tête avant de se raviser et de réfléchir. Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Mais ce n'était pas ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait besoin d'entendre ce policier lui dire que Dean était la dernière victime de Roger. Une fois sûr, Castiel pourrait passer à l'action.

\- Si bien sûr que si c'est ce que je veux mais … vous devez me dire de qui il s'agit … j'ai besoin de savoir si mon ami fait partie des victimes. J'ai besoin de vous l'entendre dire pour …

\- Monsieur … je vais vous laisser une chance de partir avant de vous arrêter. Je suis désolé pour votre ami mais une nouvelle fois, je n'ai pas le droit de vous donner de noms. Nous sommes toujours à la recherche de la famille des victimes et il est hors de question qu'un inconnu non lié à eux puisent avoir des informations avant eux. Soit vous le comprenez et acceptez de partir, soit je vous enferme pour la nuit. Vous ne serez pas plus avancé et je doute que c'est ce dont vous avez besoin.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. S'ils n'avaient pas encore identifié les familles des victimes, Sam ne pouvait pas être au courant. Et cela n'expliquait donc pas son absence. De surcroît, Henriksen semblait ne pas avoir les noms des jeunes hommes assassinés. Castiel n'en apprendrait pas plus de lui. Il était inutile d'insister. Il refusait de se raccrocher à l'espoir fou que Dean puisse ne pas faire partie des victimes et choisit de quitter le commissariat avant d'être arrêté. Il ne dit rien de plus à Henriksen. Il se contenta de tourner les talons et de sortir.

Il appela un taxi à nouveau et lui donna cette fois l'adresse de Dean et Sam. Il envoya ensuite un SMS à Gabriel pour le prévenir qu'il était arrivé, qu'il allait bien mais qu'il n'avait pas voulu l'attendre. Il espérait que son frère ne lui en voudrait pas.

Une nouvelle fois, le trajet lui sembla durer une éternité. Il se repassait en boucle les paroles d'Henriksen dans la tête. Ils n'avaient pas encore prévenu les familles des victimes. Si Dean en faisait partie, Sam n'était pas au courant. Ce n'était donc pas pour ça qu'il est absent de chez lui. Et même si cela ne voulait pas dire grand-chose, c'était un espoir auquel Castiel avait terriblement envie de se raccrocher de toutes ses forces.

Il paya une nouvelle fois le taxi sans vraiment se soucier du montant qu'il lui donnait puis fonça dans l'immeuble où les deux frères habitaient. Il grimpa les escaliers deux par deux avant de s'immobiliser devant leur porte. Il prit une grande inspiration et frappa. Deux coups. Il recula ensuite. Puis, il recommença. Il s'apprêtait à le faire pour la troisième fois quand la porte s'ouvrit finalement. Castiel sentit son cœur s'accélérer quand il fut face à Sam. Il était là. Castiel allait enfin avoir sa réponse.

\- Je suis désolé d'arriver à cette heure ci mais … j'ai besoin de savoir si Dean va bien … si tu … si tu as eu des nouvelles de lui récemment … s'il est … en sécurité.

\- Castiel ? lança Sam qui semblait ne pas être sûr qu'il s'agisse de lui.

\- Oui, je … c'est Castiel. Je … est-ce que Dean va bien ?

Sam semblait hésiter à lui claquer la porte au nez. Castiel pouvait comprendre qu'il soit surpris par sa présence. Et probablement un peu effrayé par son attitude. Il s'excuserait dès qu'il aurait sa réponse. Mais pas avant. Pas tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr.

\- Je … je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de comprendre ce que tu fais là mais … oui Dean va bien. Il n'est pas là pour le moment. Il est parti il y a une petite heure. Il devrait rentrer bientôt.

Castiel était tellement prêt à entendre que Sam n'avait aucune nouvelle de son frère qu'il eut du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine. Il sentit la sueur perler à son front. Il n'avait pas halluciné. Sam lui avait bien dit que son frère était parti une heure plus tôt. Il ne pouvait donc pas être la dernière victime de Roger. Il était en vie. Quand cette nouvelle s'inscrivit enfin dans son esprit, il sentit les larmes déborder de ses yeux. Il s'agissait de larmes de joie. Mais Sam ne pouvait pas le savoir. Il devait le lui expliquer.

\- Il ne répondait pas au téléphone et toi non plus et … j'ai entendu cette histoire à la télévision concernant un de ses clients … celui qui … enfin celui qui l'a blessé et j'avais peur … j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il ait pu lui faire du mal. Je … j'avais besoin de savoir.

\- Dean va bien Castiel. Il travaille avec la police et il devrait témoigner durant le procès. Il est justement en train de préparer son t-témoignage avec le procureur en ce moment. C'est grâce à lui qu'ils ont arrêté Roger et il veut … il veut aider. Mais … désolé si ma question te blesse … je ne suis juste pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi tu es là. Vous étiez collègue et vous ne l'êtes plus et tu … je croyais que tu avais déménagé.

Castiel était bien trop soulagé et heureux pour être vexé que Sam ne puisse pas savoir à quel point Dean et lui avaient été proches. Il fichait totalement que son ami n'ait rien dit à son frère. Ca n'avait aucune importance. La seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux était le fait que Dean soit en vie. Qu'il aille bien.

\- Je … merci Sam. C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Je ne suis pas surpris que Dean tienne à aider. Il … c'est un héros. C'est … il est l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. Quant au reste, je … je n'ai pas déménage. Je suis juste parti quelques jours chez une amie pour me ressourcer et … oui je ne travaille plus avec Dean mais … nous étions amis. Nous … nous étions proches ou du moins … je pensais que nous l'étions avant mon départ. On s'est disputé mais … enfin je tiens à ton frère.

Sam prit quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que Castiel venait de dire. Il finit par sourire et le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dit quoi que ce soit qui le méritait. Mais Sam semblait avoir su lire entre les lignes. Su entendre ce que Castiel n'avait pas dit mais qu'il pensait depuis un moment maintenant.

\- Vous étiez proches alors ? Dean … il ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet mais … ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise. Il ne me dit jamais ce genre de choses. Il a trop peur que je me fasse des idées. Et je n'ai aucune raison d'imaginer qu'il pouvait y avoir plus n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Non … nous étions juste amis et … nous nous sommes disputés. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Je … c'est tout.

Il était presque sûr que Sam savait qu'il mentait. Il était évident qu'il avait compris. Qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de Castiel qu'il y avait eu tellement plus. Que cet inconnu qui venait de débarquer chez lui sans prévenir ne l'avait pas fait uniquement parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour son « ami ». Et il était finalement soulagé que Sam ait compris.

\- Tu étais inquiet donc tu as pris le premier vol depuis New York pour venir vérifier que Dean allait bien … juste parce qu'il ne répondait pas au téléphone ?

\- Tu ne répondais pas non plus et … mon frère … Gabriel, il est venu et il n'y avait personne alors … j'ai imaginé le pire. Je suis un idiot je sais.

\- Je ne dirais pas un « idiot ». Juste un ami extrêmement dévoué. Et … ça me fait plaisir de voir que Dean a quelqu'un d'aussi soucieux de son bien être et de sa sécurité … quelqu'un qui est prêt à sauter dans le premier avion pour venir voir s'il va bien. C'est … je pense que c'est une bonne chose. On a tous besoin de quelqu'un comme ça. Surtout quand on s'apprête à affronter ce qu'il va affronter dans les prochains jours. Et sauf si tu comptes repartir bien sûr.

Castiel secoua la tête. Maintenant qu'il savait que Dean allait témoigner, il ne comptait pas repartir. Il ne savait pas ce que son ami allait penser de son retour mais il ne partirait pas. Il serait présent tous les jours du procès au cas où Dean aurait besoin de lui. Il serait là pour le soutenir. Même si le jeune homme lui demandait de partir. Il avait besoin d'être là. Besoin de faire quelque chose après l'avoir abandonné comme il l'avait fait.

\- Tu sais quoi ? Je … je trouve ça dommage que tu aies fait tout ce chemin et que tu n'aies pu parler qu'à moi alors … je vais appeler Dean et s'il répond et accepte de te parler alors je te le passerais. Est-ce que ça te dit ?

Castiel rêvait de lui parler. Il voulait entendre sa voix. Il savait maintenant que Dean était en vie mais l'entendre en personne finirait de le convaincre. Cela le soulagerait pour de bon. Il hocha donc la tête. Sam lui fit alors signe d'entrer. Castiel ne réalisa qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient eu toute cette conversation sur le seuil de la porte. Ce qui n'était définitivement pas le bon endroit pour avoir ce genre de discussion. Mais ça n'avait aucune importance.

Il suivit Sam à l'intérieur puisque jusqu'au salon où il s'assit sur le canapé. Sam attrapa son téléphone sur la table basse et composa le numéro. Castiel le fixait. C'était un miracle. Quelque chose qu'il avait cru impossible encore quelques minutes plus tôt. Il avait été convaincu que Dean était mort et maintenant il allait lui parler. Il avait toutefois peur qu'il refuse de le faire. Qu'il soit toujours trop en colère contre Castiel pour accepter de lui parler. Il espérait que Sam saurait l'en convaincre.

\- Hé Dean c'est moi Sam. Je … je suis désolé de te déranger mais si tu as quelques minutes, il y a ici quelqu'un qui aimerait te parler.

Castiel pouvait entendre la voix de Dean à l'autre bout du fil mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Cela lui faisait déjà du bien de l'entendre. Il essuya les larmes sur ses joues du revers de la main alors qu'un large sourire étirait doucement ses lèvres.

\- Castiel. Non ce n'est pas une plaisanterie Dean … non c'est bien lui. Il est en face de moi. Oui … non je sais qu'il est supposé être à New York mais je … je crois que je préférerais qu'il t'explique tout lui-même si ça ne te dérange pas. Ca ne regarde que vous mais … d'accord, je … oui je te le passe.

Castiel sentit ses muscles se tendre quand Sam lui tendit le téléphone. Dean avait accepté de lui parler. Mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils allaient se dire. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir s'excuser pour tout alors que Sam était là pour l'entendre. Il était presque sûr que Dean ne voulait pas qu'il le fasse devant son frère. Il ne lui avait rien dit de la nature réelle de leur relation après tout. Il devait se montrer prudent.

Il prit toutefois le téléphone dans la main, le colla contre son oreille puis se força à prendre la parole. Il opta pour quelque chose de simple et de neutre. Quelque chose qu'il espérait suffisamment ordinaire pour enclencher une conversation.

\- Allo Dean ? C'est … c'est Castiel. Je … je suis content de t'entendre.

* * *

Dean avait mis en pause tous ses projets. Il refusait de se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre que de ce qui avait vraiment de l'importance. Il se devait de concentrer ses efforts sur le procès à venir. Il allait avoir un rôle crucial à jouer. Il avait eu du mal à le comprendre au début mais Victor avait fini par réussir à le convaincre. Et Sam lui avait tenu les mêmes propos. Il avait donc admis qu'il était un témoin clef. Le seul à pouvoir raconter ce dont Roger était capable. De faire entendre au jury les horreurs qu'il prévoyait de lui faire subir. Les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées et le traumatisme qui en avait découlé. Il était prêt à tout dire. Prêt à exposer chacun de ses secrets devant des dizaines d'inconnus et devant la presse pour faire payer à ses crimes à ce monstre.

Victor lui avait dit encore et encore qu'en venant témoigner, il rendra les propos du procureur plus concrets. Il allait mettre un visage sur les victimes. Faire entendre la voix de tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu sa chance.

Mais il ne pouvait pas se lancer sans être correctement préparé. Le procureur avait besoin de le rencontrer et de l'entraîner pour s'assurer qu'il sache comment répondre à toutes les questions. Même à celles que l'accusation ne se priverait pas de lui poser et qui risquait de le déstabiliser. Ils tenteraient probablement de le faire passer pour un menteur. Ils insisteraient sur son passé, son travail et chercheraient très certainement à le dépeindre comme un obsédé sexuel frustré qui voulait juste se venger. Dean se fichait qu'on dise du mal de lui. Il saurait comment répondre. Et il ne laisserait personne minimiser l'horreur qu'il avait vécue, que les autres victimes avaient vécu, juste parce qu'ils avaient choisi de vendre leur corps pour survivre.

Victor était là à chacun des rendez-vous. Dean était presque sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il semblait vouloir soutenir le jeune homme. Il était là pour l'encourager, le conseiller et le rassurer. Il était plus un ami que le policier en charge de l'enquête. Et Dean appréciait ça.

Il commençait à apprécier Victor. Il le trouvait charmant, gentil, généreux et foncièrement bon. Il était également séduisant et sexy. Dean aurait pu s'imaginer tentant quelque chose avec lui. Il lui arrivait même d'en avoir envie. Il n'avait pas cessé d'aimer Castiel pour autant. Il continuait de penser à lui constamment. Son ami lui manquait terriblement. Mais parce qu'il avait d'autres choses en tête, son absence ne pesait plus aussi lourdement sur lui qu'avant.

En plus des rendez-vous avec le procureur, Dean devait également gérer les médias qui avaient commencé à le suivre pour lui demander de répondre à leurs questions. Il savait que Victor n'avait pas donné son nom à la presse. Mais il était évident qu'un de ses collègues n'avait pas eu les mêmes scrupules. Son nom était dans certains journaux. Les plus racoleurs inventaient des choses à son sujet. On lui demandait de parler. De raconter son histoire. De décrire comment il en était arrivé à se prostituer. Dean refusait de répondre à chaque fois. Il menaçait chacun des journaliste de porter plainte si toutefois son nom était publié. Il avait peur que cette histoire finisse par retomber sur Ellen et sur Sam. Il espérait que tout finirait par se calmer une fois le procès terminé. C'était du moins ce que Victor lui avait assuré. Et Dean avait confiance en lui.

Mais parce que son nom était connu à présent, certains de ses clients étaient inquiets. Et quelques-uns d'entre eux avaient réussi à se procurer son numéro de téléphone personnel. Il ne savait pas comment. Il savait que cela ne venait ni d'Ellen ni de Kevin. Mais cela ne changeait pas grand-chose au fait qu'il était harcelé par certains d'entre eux. Ils avaient peur que Dean donne leurs noms. Qu'ils révèlent l'identité de ses clients. Que cela puisse ensuite gâcher leurs précieuses carrières. Dean n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Il ne travaillait plus pour Ellen mais il continuait à respecter le contrat qu'il avait signé. Il ne parlerait d'aucun d'entre eux. Et même s'il le répétait à chaque fois, ses clients ne semblaient pas le croire.

C'était devenu insupportable. Il était appelé parfois en plein milieu de la nuit. Il n'avait plus la force de continuer à se justifier. Il choisit donc de ranger son téléphone dans sa table de nuit, de couper la sonnerie et de ne plus le consulter jusqu'à la fin de procès. Il pourrait avoir un peu la paix pendant quelques temps. Il en racheta un, ouvrit une seconde ligne et communiqua son nouveau numéro qu'aux personnes vraiment importantes. Sam, Victor, Ellen, Charlie et Bobby. C'était mieux ainsi.

Bien sûr, en changeant de téléphone, il avait également perdu ses mails. Il n'avait pas trouvé comment les synchroniser avec son nouveau portable. Il n'avait pas la patience d'essayer. Il finirait par demander à Sam de l'aider. Mais ce n'était pas urgent. Il ne recevait de toute façon que de la publicité le plus souvent.

Il savait qu'en agissant ainsi, il se coupait un peu du reste du monde. Mais c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin pour rester concentré sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Il restait joignable pour ceux qui comptaient vraiment et ne l'était plus pour tous ceux à qui il ne voulait pas parler. Il ne voulait surtout pas se laisser distraire. Pas quand il avait une vengeance à mener à bien. Il savait qu'en étant le seul témoin direct du procureur, il avait une énorme responsabilité. Un poids très lourd à porter. Mais il se sentait soutenu par Sam et Victor et investi d'une mission qu'il comptait bien mener à bout.

Et c'était justement ce à quoi il se préparait ce soir. Il avait passé plus d'une heure avec le procureur à raconter encore et encore son histoire. Fergus Crowley était un homme froid, direct et incroyablement talentueux. Il ne perdait jamais ses affaires. Et il avait été choisi comme procureur dans ce dossier justement parce qu'il ne comptait que des victoires. Il n'épargnait pas Dean à chacun de leurs rendez-vous. Il le poussait à bout. Il le bousculait. Il tentait de le déstabiliser. Mais à chaque fois que le jeune homme répondait correctement, il n'hésitait pas à le féliciter. Dean était presque sûr qu'il le touchait. Mais il ne l'aurait pas dit. Il avait un rôle à tenir après tout.

Victor était resté avec eux durant tout le temps que cela dura. Il était assis dans un coin de la pièce et n'intervenait pas. Mais il avait le regard posé sur Dean et un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Il semblait fier de lui. Content de voir qu'il prenait de plus en plus d'assurance. Qu'à chaque nouveau rendez vous il était un peu plus sûr de lui. Un peu plus convaincant.

Crowley finit par partir après l'avoir chaleureusement félicité pour son attitude. Dean le remercia à son tour puis, quand Crowley fut parti, il reporta son attention sur Victor. Il était toujours assis au même endroit et attendait patiemment de voir ce que le jeune homme voulait faire.

Le plus souvent, ils discutaient pendant quelques minutes ensemble avant de se séparer. Dean rentrait alors chez lui et racontait tout à Sam. Et si Dean était effectivement épuisé cette fois, il n'avait pas forcément envie que la journée se terminé ainsi. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter Victor immédiatement. Ils n'avaient plus reparlé d'un possible rendez vous entre eux. Victor avait tenu parole. Il ne voulait surtout pas s'impliquer émotionnellement avec Dean tant que le procès ne serait pas terminé. Et Dean appréciait cela. Mais ce soir, il se sentait vulnérable. Il avait la sensation que Crowley lui avait arraché toutes ses défenses et il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à les reconstruire une à une.

\- Est-ce que tu as faim ? demanda t-il finalement à Victor.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne dirais pas non à une pizza. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il serait sage qu'on puisse nous voir ensemble à l'extérieur. Les médias pourraient penser que tu …

\- Que je me tape le détective en charge de l'enquête … oui je sais mais … on pourrait peut être commander quelque chose et manger ici ensemble. Personne ne peut nous voir et … je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi pour le moment.

Victor lui sourit et Dean sentit alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie lui non plus. Plus ils passaient de temps ensemble et plus ils avaient envie d'en passer. Dean n'était pas amoureux de Victor. Il doutait de pouvoir avoir un jour des sentiments aussi forts pour quelqu'un d'autre que Castiel. Mais son ami n'était pas là. Victor l'était lui. Et il était parfait.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche pour appeler la pizzéria la plus proche et sursauta quand il se mit presque aussitôt à vibrer dans sa main. Le nom de son frère clignotait sur l'écran et Dean décrocha aussitôt. Il répondait toujours à Sam. Peu importait ce qu'il était en train de faire ou avec qui il se trouvait.

Il s'était attendu à ce que son frère lui demande quand il comptait rentrer. Mais ce n'était pas le but de son appel. Dean sentit ses jambes flageoler quand Sam lui annonça que Castiel était chez eux. Qu'il était de retour de New York. Et qu'il souhaitait lui parler.

Dean ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là. Pourquoi il était chez lui avec son frère. Mais Sam refusait de lui expliquer. Il allait devoir lui demander des explications lui-même. Il allait devoir lui parler. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à le faire. Il avait peur qu'entendre sa voix soit déjà trop difficile.

Mais il accepta. Parce qu'il le lui devait. Castiel lui avait dit de porter plainte dès le début. Il lui avait été là après son agression. Il l'avait accompagné à l'hôpital. Et Dean s'était montré particulièrement injuste avec lui. Il était grand temps qu'il s'excuse. Ils ne pourraient peut être plus jamais être amis. Mais Dean détestait l'idée qu'ils restent brouillés indéfiniment.

\- Allo Dean ? C'est … c'est Castiel. Je … je suis content de t'entendre.

Entendre la voix de Castiel fut aussi douloureux que Dean l'avait imaginé. C'était comme sentir son cœur se briser à nouveau dans sa poitrine. C'était se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait perdu en laissant son ami lui échapper quelques semaines plus tôt. C'était le perdre à nouveau même s'il était là à l'autre bout du fil.

Dean pouvait sentir le regard de Victor sur lui mais il était incapable de le regarder à son tour. Il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je … qu'est-ce que tu fais chez moi Castiel ? demanda t-il.

Il savait qu'il se montrait froid et distant. Mais il avait besoin de quelques minutes pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Je … j'ai appris pour Roger … je l'ai entendu au journal et ils ont parlé de … de sa dernière victime … un jeune homme qui lui avait échappé une première fois alors je … j'ai commencé à imaginer le pire et j'avais besoin … j'avais besoin d'être sûr que ce n'était pas toi. Je suis rentré pour m'assurer que tu allais bien. Je sais que à doit te paraître dingue mais … j'étais vraiment mort de peur.

Dean était touché. Le fait que Castiel ait pris l'avion juste pour vérifier qu'il allait bien était la preuve qu'il tenait toujours à lui. Il aurait du penser à l'appeler. Peut être lui donner son nouveau numéro pour qu'il puisse être rassuré sans avoir à s'acheter un billet d'avion. C'était toutefois trop tard maintenant.

\- Je vais bien. Je … je vais témoigner au procès. J'ai fait ce que tu me demandais de faire le jour de … de l'agression. Je suis allé voir la policier et ils l'ont arrêtés. Mais je suis le seul à m'en être sorti alors … ils ont besoin de moi. C'est … je suis justement en train de me préparer avec le procureur à l'instant où je te parle.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai mais Dean n'avait pas envie de parler de Victor à Castiel. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Sam non plus. C'était quelque chose qu'il voulait garder pour lui pendant encore quelques temps. Il voulait voir où cela le mènerait avant d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

\- Sam me l'a dit oui et je … je dois t'avouer que je t'admire. Ca ne doit pas être simple pour toi et … enfin voilà, je … je tenais juste à te féliciter.

\- Ce n'est pas … je ne mérite pas que tu … je fais juste ce que je fois faire. Ce qui est nécessaire pour venger ces garçons et … ça n'a rien de fou … tu l'aurais fait toi aussi à ma place.

\- Probablement mais ce n'est pas …

\- Castiel s'il te plait, je … je n'ai pas vraiment envie de … ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre. Si tu veux me féliciter pour quelque chose alors … félicite moi pour avoir enfin démissionner pour de bon.

Dean savait que c'était quelque chose que Castiel voulait le voir faire depuis un moment maintenant. Et il espérait que cela éviterait que son ami s'obstine à lui parler du procès. De son témoignage.

\- C'est une super nouvelle Dean. Gabriel a évoqué ton intention de lui donner une chance de publier ton livre mais il … il n'a plus eu de nouvelles depuis et … c'est aussi pour ça qu'on était aussi inquiet. Tu ne répondais pas au téléphone … ou à tes mails.

Dean n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à Gabriel en changeant de téléphone. Il avait mis sa propre vie entre parenthèses jusqu'au procès. Il n'avait pas donné son nouveau numéro au frère de Castiel. Il n'avait pas cherché à voir s'il avait reçu un mail de lui. Il pouvait comprendre à présent qu'ils aient été inquiets. Il en était sincèrement désolé.

\- Je … j'ai dû changer de téléphone. C'est une longue histoire et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de t'expliquer mais … tu diras à ton frère que je vais bien et que je reprendrais contact avec lui quand le procès sera terminé. Quant à toi, je … merci de t'être inquiété mais comme tu l'entends, je vais bien. Je vais même très bien. Tu peux repartir à New York.

\- Je … je pensais rester … je me suis dit que tu pourrais avoir besoin de soutien pendant le procès et … on est amis toi et moi non ?

C'était la question à laquelle Dean ne savait pas comment répondre. Etaient-ils toujours amis ? Leur dispute et le départ de Castiel avaient-ils tout changé entre eux ? Sans doute. Mais Castiel était revenu. Il avait pris le premier vol parce qu'l était inquiet. Il tenait toujours à Dean. Et le jeune homme continuait à l'aimer comme un fou. C'était une situation compliquée qu'il n'avait pas l'énergie de gérer pour le moment. Il opta donc pour la solution de facilité.

\- Tu peux rester … tu … à vrai dire, tu fais comme tu veux. Je … je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à consacrer à quoi que ce soit ou qui que ce soit pour le moment alors ne t'attends pas à ce qu'on puisse … parler ensemble avant un moment. Mais … je veux juste que tu saches que je suis désolé de t'avoir parler comme je l'ai fait et que je ne suis plus en colère contre toi. En ce qui me concerne, tout va bien entre nous.

\- Dean, je … j'aimerais qu'on puisse …

\- Castiel, je dois raccrocher. J'ai des choses à faire et … je ne suis pas seul. On pourra en reparler mais … après le procès. Reste … repars. Fais comme tu veux. C'est ta décision. Je suis désolé.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Castiel d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'il se montrait malpoli et probablement injuste. Il n'avait pas le droit de traiter son ami comme ça. Mais il n'aimait pas lui parler alors que Victor était dans la même pièce. Il n'avait pas envie de débattre de leur relation au téléphone. Et il n'était de toute façon pas prêt à le faire. Castiel était parti. Il avait quitté la ville. Dean avait lui aussi le droit de vouloir mettre de la distance entre eux pendant quelques temps.

\- C'était ton ex je suppose ?

Dean tourna le visage vers Victor, surpris par sa question. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir décrire Castiel ainsi. Ils avaient couché ensemble à de multiples reprises. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été réellement ensemble.

\- Non, un ami … c'est compliqué.

\- C'est donc lui la situation compliquée dont tu me parlais quand on s'est rencontrés ?

\- Ca l'était … ça ne l'est plus. Castiel est … il travaillait avec moi. On a été proches. Mais jamais … en couple. Et il est parti à New York après Roger. On ne s'est plus reparlé depuis. On s'est disputé juste avant et … disons qu'on est plus vraiment … je ne sais pas si on est toujours amis. Mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de réfléchir à tout ça pour le moment. Ce dont j'ai envie c'est d'une pizza avec toi. Si tu es toujours partant bien sûr. Parce que je pourrais comprendre que tu n'en aies pas envie après tout ça.

Victor finit par se lever de sa chaise et par traverser la pièce pour se retrouver à côté de Dean. Il prit place sur la chaise juste à côté de la sienne et posa sa main sur son bras. C'était la première fois qu'il initiait un tel contact. C'était chaste et sans arrière-pensée. Mais Dean ressentit tout de même un petit frisson lui parcourir tout le bras. C'était le premier homme après Castiel à avoir le moindre effet sur lui. C'était forcément un signe à prendre au sérieux.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai toujours envie. Comme j'ai toujours envie de t'inviter à sortir quand tout sera terminé si tu en as envie. On a tous un passé Dean. On a tous des histoires compliquées à gérer. Et je ne vais certainement pas baisser les bras parce que ta complication vient de réapparaitre dans ta vie. Au contraire. Ca me donne plus envie encore de faire en sorte de le chasser à nouveau.

Dean rit une seconde. Victor était absolument parfait. Il avait tout pour lui plaire. Et même si Dean ne pourrait peut être jamais l'aimer comme il aimait toujours Castiel, il était peut-être temps pour d'apprendre à s'en contenter. Victor pourrait le rendre heureux. Il n'était pas Castiel mais lui avait envie d'être avec le jeune homme. Lui avait envie de tenter quelque chose avec lui. Lui pourrait un jour l'aimer autrement que comme un ami. Dean ne pouvait pas passer le reste de sa vie seul dans un coin à prier pour que Castiel finisse par tomber amoureux de lui. Il devait aller de l'avant. Comme il l'avait fait en choisissant de démissionner. Il devait tirer un trait sur son passé et écrire un nouveau chapitre de sa vie. Il avait très envie d'en faire Victor le héros.

\- Je dirais oui tu sais … quand tu me demanderas. Je dirais oui. C'est … je sais que ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler mais je voulais que tu le saches. Histoire que tu ne stresses pas trop.

\- Je ne doutais pas que tu finirais par céder à mon charme. Mais merci de ta franchise. C'est effectivement une bonne nouvelle.

Dean sourit. Sa conversation avec Castiel avait été douloureuse. Elle avait été compliquée et elle avait rouvert des plaies qui commençaient tout juste à cicatriser. Dean ne savait pas encore quelle décision il prendrait concernant son ami. S'il pourrait envisager de rester proche de lui malgré tout. Ou si cela serait trop difficile. Il n'avait pas envie d'y penser pour le moment. Il était avec un homme charmant qui l'appréciait et qui avait envie de tenter sa chance avec lui. Il était avec quelqu'un qui le soutenait depuis le début. Quelqu'un qu'il appréciait lui aussi beaucoup. Il ne devait surtout pas oublier qu'il avait de la chance. Il était en vie et il avait un bel avenir qui l'attendait. Mais pour le moment, il devait avant tout penser à tous ceux qui n'avaient pas eu la même chance que lui. A tous ceux qu'il s'était promis de venger en témoignant. Il avait toujours une mission à remplir. Tout le reste devrait attendre qu'il l'ait menée à bien.


	37. Tirer un trait sur le passé

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 37. Les choses continuent d'évoluer dans le bon sens pour nos deux héros. Bientôt la fin de cette histoire ...**

**Merci pour votre fidélité et un merci particulier à toutes celles et tous ceux qui me laissent des messages. **

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre: **

**What I've done de Linkin Park**

**Chapitre 37 : Tirer un trait sur le passé**

_« Les êtres humains peuvent-ils à ce point fermer leurs yeux et tirer un trait sur le passé ? Ne leur pèse t-il pas davantage sur les épaules ? »_

_Jean Mella_

Castiel ne savait pas quoi penser de sa conversation avec Dean. Il avait la très nette sensation que son ami y avait mis un terme prématurément parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler plus longtemps avec lui. Pas uniquement parce qu'il était occupé mais parce qu'il était toujours en colère contre Castiel. Il lui avait pourtant affirmé le contraire. Mais il était convaincu qu'il lui mentait. Leur dispute avait clairement changé les choses entre eux. Elle avait mis à mal leur amitié. Et rien ne serait plus jamais pareil entre eux. Mais Castiel savait que cela n'était pas uniquement du à leur dernière dispute. Cela avait commencé quand Castiel avait choisi d'arrêter de coucher avec le jeune homme. Il avait alors cru prendre la bonne décision, et sans doute l'était-ce réellement, mais cela avait distendu le lien qui existait entre Dean et lui. Il en payait les conséquences maintenant. Il était peut être temps pour lui d'admettre que leur relation était arrivée à son terme. Qu'elle avait une date limite depuis le début. Qu'ils avaient simplement refusé de le voir. Castiel devait peut être enfin accepter que Dean ne pourrait jamais plus faire partie de sa vie. Que leur dispute avait scellé cette séparation. Et qu'elle pour le compte était définitive.

Il ne le souhaitait pas bien sûr. Il tenait trop à Dean pour renoncer à le voir régulièrement. Mais il ne pourrait jamais forcer le jeune homme à le vouloir lui aussi. Et il était également important qu'il commence à prendre des décisions pour son avenir. Professionnel et personnel. Il stagnait depuis trop longtemps maintenant. Il faisait du surplace et il perdait un temps fou. A son âge, il aurait déjà dû avoir quelques certitudes. Mais lui nageait dans le flou depuis des années. Et il en avait assez.

Bien sûr, il aurait été plus facile de se pencher sur ce problème s'il n'avait pas été occupé à penser à Dean constamment. Il se demandait si le jeune homme avait envie de le voir rester en ville. S'il aurait besoin à un moment ou à un autre de son soutien. Si ce procès n'était finalement pas un moyen de les rapprocher à nouveau. Il ne savait pas s'il devait imposer sa présence. Si forcer la main de Dean ne risquait pas de lui valoir d'être chassé de sa vie pour de bon.

Il avait des dizaines de questions et pas le début d'une réponse. Il tournait en rond. Passait des heures assis sur le canapé à attendre un signe. Il n'avait pas envie de grand-chose. Il comptait les minutes. Attendait probablement un coup de fil de Dean. La preuve que son ami n'avait pas définitivement tiré un trait sur lui. Et presque aucun espoir que cela finisse par arriver. Il était réaliste. Il refusait de se voiler la face.

Bien sûr, sa façon de se morfondre sur son sort ne plaisait pas à Gabriel. Castiel avait senti l'agacement chez son frère dès le premier soir. Il l'avait toutefois ignoré, espérant que Gabriel saurait prendre sur lui et lui accorder du temps. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Gabriel ferma les yeux les deux premiers soirs avant d'intervenir le troisième. Castiel avait encore passé la journée à ne rien faire et même si son frère n'avait pas été là pour le voir faire, il semblait lavoir deviné.

Il était à peine entré qu'il se plantait devant Castiel, l'empêchant de continuer à regarder la télévision. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir plaisanter. Et Castiel savait qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper au sermon qu'il se ferait un plaisir de lui faire.

\- Ca suffit Castiel. J'en ai assez de te voir te morfondre sur ce canapé toute la journée. Il est grand temps pour toi de te bouger. De prendre des décisions. Tu peux rester ici avec moi. Ou tu peux rentrer à New York et tenter d'y faire ta vie. Tu peux faire absolument tout ce que tu veux.

\- Ce que je veux c'est …

\- Tout ce que tu veux sauf rester les fesses sur ce canapé à pleurer sur ton sort. Prends toi en mains ou je peux te garantir que je le ferais pour toi. Et ça risque de ne pas te plaire du tout.

Castiel grimaça une seconde face à l'image qu'une telle réflexion fit naitre dans son esprit. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur son frère. Il avait les mains sur les hanches et le regard sérieux. Castiel avait tout intérêt à l'écouter. Ou il risquait fort d'avoir le droit à une dispute.

\- Je t'aime Cas. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je t'écouterais pleurer si tu en as besoin. Je serais ton punching-ball si nécessaire. Je ferais ce dont tu as besoin pour aller mieux. Mais je refuse de te regarder dépérir ici alors même que tu pourrais être là dehors à accomplir des tas de choses … à rencontrer des gens … ou … n'importe quoi qui ne serait pas ça … toi, le canapé et … la télévision.

Castiel devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait quoi que ce soit de productif ou même d'utile depuis trois jours. Mais il estimait avoir le droit de se morfondre un peu après sa dernière conversation avec Dean. Même si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas clairement envoyé balader, il n'avait pas été très amical non plus. Et il lui avait reproché plus ou moins directement d'être parti. Ce qui était peut être mérité mais également sensiblement injuste. Dean lui avait lui-même dit de partir le jour de leur dispute. Bien sûr, il entendait par là de quitter la chambre d'hôpital et son travail. Pas la ville. Mais Castiel avait le droit de le faire. Il était libre après tout.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner à New York. C'était … Meg est géniale et la ville est … magnifique. Mais je ne suis pas chez moi là-bas. Je n'ai pas mes repères. Je ne connais personne et … ce n'est pas là-bas que je veux vivre. C'est ici. Avec toi et …

\- Avec Dean ?

\- Tu sais bien que oui mais tu sais aussi tout comme moi que ce n'est pas possible. Il me l'a dit clairement. Il ne veut pas de moi ici.

Gabriel sembla surpris de l'entendre. Ce n'était pas entièrement vrai d'ailleurs. Dean n'avait pas tenu ces propos. Mais il le lui avait fait comprendre. Castiel n'était pas idiot. Il avait saisi le message. Et il ne savait pas quoi en faire maintenant.

\- Il te l'a dit comme ça ? Il t'a dit « je ne veux pas de toi ici » ?

Castiel secoua la tête avant de soupirer longuement.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce qu'il a dit mais c'est ce qu'il a cherché à me faire comprendre. Quand je lui ai dit que je voulais rester pour le soutenir, il m'a dit de faire ce que j'avais envie de faire mais qu'il s'en sortait parfaitement bien. Que j'étais déjà parti une fois et que je pouvais repartir si j'en avais envie. Ce qui signifie plus ou moins la même chose.

Gabriel ne nia pas. Castiel sut alors qu'il avait vu juste. Il n'avait pas vraiment de doutes avant ça mais au moins maintenant, il ne risquait plus d'en avoir.

\- Et franchement, il a beau eu me dire qu'il n'était pas en colère contre moi … je sais que c'est faux. Je sais qu'il m'en veut d'être parti après notre dispute. Il a peut être raison. Je ne lui dois rien mais je ne lui ai pas laissé une chance de … de s'excuser ou de venir parler avec moi pour qu'on tente d'arranger les choses. Et maintenant, je crois qu'il n'en a tout simplement plus envie. Il est passé à autre chose et j'ai la très nette impression que je suis de trop. Qu'il ne veut pas dans sa nouvelle vie.

Gabriel soupira à son tour et Castiel sentit aussitôt qu'il l'avait agacé. Il n'était pas bien sûr de savoir pourquoi. Son frère ne comprenait-il pas l'impasse dans laquelle il se trouvait ? La situation inextricable dans laquelle il était coincé ? Il le croyait de son côté quoi qu'il arrive.

\- C'était presque comme si me parler au téléphone était une torture … quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire. Je suis revenu parce que j'étais inquiet pour lui et il n'a pas semblé … touché que cela soit le cas. Je ne lui demandais pas de me remercier. Ou de me dire que je lui avais manqué … juste … qu'il accepte l'idée que je puisse avoir envie de l'aider. C'est tout.

Il avait tout simplement envie que Dean ait besoin de lui. Comme quand il travaillait encore avec lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'il l'avait aidé avec un client. Il voulait que Dean se tourne vers lui quand il avait besoin de conseils ou juste d'une oreille attentive. Il voulait sentir que son ami avait besoin de sa présence. Surtout quand il s'apprêtait à faire face à une épreuve énorme. Mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas.

\- Cas, une nouvelle fois … je t'aime et je serais toujours de ton côté … quoi qu'il arrive mais là … je suis désolé de te le dire … tu te comportes comme un imbécile.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher d'être vexé par les propos de son frère. Mais il choisit de lui laisser l'opportunité de les expliquer. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui.

\- Tu es parti. Tu étais libre de le faire oui. Tu ne lui devais rien mais … tu es parti à un moment où Dean avait vraiment besoin de ses amis. Et oui … oui il t'a dit des choses blessantes et oui … il est parfois difficile de composer avec ses sautes d'humeur et ses propos blessants mais … tu es parti sans rien lui dire. Sans même lui envoyer un message pour le prévenir. Il l'a appris de ma bouche. Quand il est venu ici pour me demander ce que je pensais de son manuscrit, il m'a demandé où tu étais et c'est moi qui aie du lui dire que tu étais parti. Imagine ce qu'il a pu ressentir !

Castiel devinait que ça n'avait pas dû être facile pour lui. Et ça n'avait pas du être simple pour Gabriel non plus. Il n'y avait pas réfléchi en décidant de partir. Il s'était montré égoïste et il en payait le prix maintenant. Il n'avait pas le droit de fuir ses responsabilités. Il devait les assumer.

\- Imagine si les rôles avaient été inversé et que tu avais appris de Sam que Dean était parti du jour au lendemain ! Imagine ce que tu aurais ressenti et ce que tu aurais pensé ! Et imagine maintenant que Dean revienne un jour sans prévenir. Tu crois que tu l'accueillerais à bras ouverts ? Est-ce que tu ne serais pas un peu en colère contre lui ?

Castiel serait probablement furieux. Vu sous cet angle, Gabriel avait raison. Dean avait le droit d'être en colère. Mais il aurait du se montrer honnête avec Castiel. Lui dire clairement ce qu'il ressentait. Il aurait du lui laisser une chance d'expliquer pourquoi il était parti plutôt que de se montrer aussi indifférent lors de leur conversation téléphonique.

\- Il a le droit de m'en vouloir. Mais s'il est aussi en colère … il devrait me hurler dessus. Il devrait me le dire et me donner une chance de me faire pardonner. Il … le fait que cela le laisse aussi … froid et indifférent me fait me demander s'il a jamais réellement tenu à moi. Je veux … j'ai besoin qu'il réagisse. Besoin qu'il … besoin qu'il ait besoin de moi.

Gabriel hocha la tête. Il s'assit ensuite sur la table basse. Il ne semblait plus en colère ou même agacé. Il semblait en revanche fatigué. Et un peu désemparé face à la détresse évidente de son frère. Castiel savait qu'il lui imposait des choses difficiles. Et il aurait pouvoir l'épargner. Mais il avait trop besoin de lui pour ne pas lui en parler.

\- Le problème Cassie, c'est que tu ne peux pas le forcer. Tu ne peux pas … l'obliger à réagir … à avoir de la peine … de la colère ou à avoir besoin de toi. Dean est un adulte et il … il est libre d'intégrer dans sa vie les gens qu'il veut voir en faire partie. Et si tu n'es pas inclus alors tu dois l'accepter. Il a sa vie et … peut être qu'il est temps que tu aies la tienne de ton côté. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que Dean ne voudra jamais de toi dans la sienne mais … c'est une éventualité que tu devrais commencer à prendre en considération si tu ne veux pas tomber de trop haut. Les gens changent et … Dean a pris des décisions importantes pour son avenir ces derniers jours. Tu n'étais pas là pour l'aider. Il estime peut être ne plus avoir besoin de toi pour continuer à avancer.

Castiel était terrifié à l'idée que cela soit le cas. Il n'avait pas été là à un moment crucial et Dean semblait avoir parfaitement réussi à négocier ce virage malgré tout. Peut-être avait-il pris conscience au passage qu'il s'en sortait bien sans Castiel. Qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de l'avoir à ses côtés pour être heureux. Si c'était effectivement le cas, alors le jeune homme ne pouvait rien faire pour le faire changer d'avis. Gabriel avait raison. Il était peut être temps pour lui d'admettre tout ça.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre, confessa t-il finalement.

\- Je sais Cassie. Et une nouvelle fois, je ne suis pas dans sa tête et je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut. Peut être qu'il a juste besoin de temps. Peut-être qu'il veut attendre que le procès soit terminé pour gérer ses autres problèmes. Peut être qu'il n'a simplement pas la force de se concentrer sur autre chose. Ou peut être que sa décision est définitive. Tu le sauras quand il décidera de te le dire et pas avant.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait qu'accepter ce que Gabriel lui disait. Il était évident que son frère était bien plus lucide que lui sur la situation. Mais c'était tout de même difficile à entendre. Difficile à accepter. Il était terrifié à l'iodée de perdre Dean. Terrifié à l'idée d'avoir commis l'erreur de trop en partant.

\- Je suis un idiot. Je n'aurais jamais du partir. J'aurais du … j'aurais du rester. J'aurais du être là pour lui. Je lui avais promis de toujours faire passer notre amitié avant tout le reste et je … on ne peut pas dire que j'ai tenu cette promesse.

Gabriel ne le contredit pas et Castiel accepta ce reproche déguisé. Il était responsable de la situation. Il était suffisamment adulte pour l'admettre. Et cela l'aiderait probablement à aller de l'avant. C'était son objectif même s'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour y parvenir.

\- Cassie, tu ne dois pas perdre de vue ton seul objectif. Et peut être que tu trouveras le mot un peu exagéré mais … ton objectif est aujourd'hui de te reconstruire. Tu as laissé cette histoire te détruire. Tu l'as laissé germer en toi et … il est évident que tu dois repartir de zéro maintenant. Tirer un trait sur ce que tu as vécu et reprendre la situation en main. Malheureusement personne ne peut le faire pour toi. Et certainement pas Dean. Parce qu'il ne peut pas avoir de contrôle sur ta vie. Et parce que c'est une responsabilité que tu ne dois surtout pas faire peser sur lui … il a d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment.

Castiel savait bien qu'il était injuste de demander à Dean de prendre une décision les concernant pour eux deux. Il devait avant tout savoir ce dont lui avait envie. Mais c'était là tout le problème. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Comment pouvait-il prendre la moindre décision dans ces circonstances ?

\- Je sais bien que ce n'est pas à Dean de me dire ce que je dois faire, ressentir ou décider mais … si tu voulais bien le faire à sa place, je dois t'avouer que ça m'aiderait. Parce que je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué mais … je suis complètement perdu. Je ne sais pas où je vais ou même où j'ai envie d'aller.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir le faire crois-moi Cassie. Et je peux te conseiller oui mais … je ne peux pas te dire quoi faire. Prendre tes décisions à ta place c'est … c'est t'infantiliser et de te déresponsabiliser. Tu es adulte et il est grand temps pour toi d'agir en tant que tel. Ni moi, ni Meg ni qui que ce soit d'autre ne pouvons faire ces choix à ta place. Si tu as besoin de notre avis, tu sais que nous te le donnerons sans hésiter. Mais ça s'arrêtera là.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait que son frère avait raison une nouvelle fois. Et s'il ne pouvait pas protester, cela l'agaçait quand même. Il aurait été tellement plus simple que quelqu'un se décide à lui dire une bonne fois pour toute ce dont il avait besoin. Cela lui ôterait un poids des épaules. Mais cela reviendrait à le faire peser sur les épaules de quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'était injuste. C'était lâche. C'était tout ce que Castiel ne voulait surtout pas être.

\- Tu as probablement raison.

\- Pas probablement … j'ai raison et tu le sais. Tu as juste du mal à l'admettre.

\- Tu as raison oui et je vais le faire … j'ai juste besoin de temps pour faire le tri dans ce que je ressens. Pour retrouver la raison et avoir les idées un peu plus claires. Je dois faire la liste de mes priorités. Et peut être guérir des blessures que je me suis infligé en ne réagissant pas plus tôt.

Gabriel lui sourit alors pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation. Castiel sut alors qu'il avait dit ce que son frère voulait entendre. Peu importait le temps que cela prendrait, l'essentiel était qu'il ait compris ces choses-là. Il n'y avait que comme ça qu'il pouvait réellement avancer.

\- Tu peux prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin. Personne ne te presse. Personne ne te fera le reproche de prendre trop de temps du moment que tu avances. Tu as un toit au-dessus de ta tête. Un frère qui t'aime et des amis qui seront toujours là pour toi. Même si tu avais besoin de réfléchir pendant une année entière, je ne serais pas en colère contre toi. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est une réaction. La preuve que tu as envie que ça aille mieux. Le reste viendra en temps voulu.

Castiel acquiesça. Il avait effectivement envie d'aller mieux. Il ne savait pas encore comment il allait y parvenir mais il était déterminé. Il avait fait une partie du chemin avec Meg mais c'était une nouvelle fois Gabriel qui lui avait donné l'impulsion dont il avait tant besoin. Il ne savait pas encore si Dean ferait partie ou non de cet avenir. S'il aurait une chance un jour de le compter parmi ses amis. S'il finirait par ne plus en avoir besoin. Il était dans le flou total. Mais il entrevoyait une lumière au bout du tunnel. Une issue qu'il avait ignoré jusque-là. Elle semblait incroyablement loin mais elle était là. Et c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin.

\- Merci pour le coup de pied aux fesses Gabe, souffla t-il alors.

\- C'était un plaisir … et si toutefois tu avais besoin d'un coup de pied aux fesses plus littéral … tu sais que tu peux me demander. Je serais toujours là pour toi.

Castiel sourit à son tour. Gabriel ne faisait rien comme les autres. Même quand il aidait son frère, il trouvait le moyen de le faire d'une manière différente et peu conventionnelle. Mais cela fonctionnait à chaque fois. Il savait toujours exactement ce dont Castiel avait besoin. Et il le lui donnait à sa manière. Castiel savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Il allait peut être perdre Dean pour de bon. Mais il aurait toujours son frère. Et quelque chose lui disait que cette épreuve allait les rapprocher un peu plus encore. Qu'elle aurait au moins l'avantage de leur rappeler combien leur relation était importante. Combien ils avaient de la chance d'être là l'un pour l'autre. Castiel ne devait surtout pas oublier qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire. Qu'il ne le serait jamais vraiment. Perdre Dean serait une terrible souffrance. Mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il n'aurait plus personne. Et c'était déjà beaucoup plus que ce que certains avaient.

* * *

Dean aurait vraiment voulu qu'il soit plus simple pour lui d'oublier l'appel de Castiel et de passer aussitôt à autre chose. Il avait des tas de choses plus importantes à gérer. Et il s'en voulait de ne pas être capable de mettre son histoire avec Castiel de côté pour ne se concentrer que sur elles. C'était un peu comme si cette conversation avait tout remis en question. Comme si elle avait rebattu les cartes et donné une nouvelle main à Dean. Ca n'avait pourtant duré que quelques minutes. Ils ne s'étaient rien dit d'important. Le jeune homme n'aurait pas du être autant chamboulé par quelques banalités.

Oui, Castiel était revenu en ville et oui il l'avait fait pour lui. Il avait pris le premier vol parce qu'il était inquiet pour Dean. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il comptait rester. Qu'il ne finirait pas par repartir à terme. Et Dean ne voulait surtout pas se faire de faux espoirs pour ensuite être inévitablement déçu. Il préférait se raccrocher aux rares certitudes qu'il avait depuis le départ de Castiel.

La liste était simple et plutôt courte. Il allait faire tomber Roger et aider la justice à le condamner à la peine maximum. Il avait démissionné et ne comptait plus jamais reprendre son ancien travail. Il allait peut être réussir à publier son livre. Il pouvait compter sur Sam, Charlie, Ellen, Kevin et Bobby les yeux fermés. Ils seraient tous là pour le soutenir pendant le procès et après. Enfin, il avait rencontré un homme génial avec qui il avait envie de tenter sa chance. Victor était peut être son issue au bout du tunnel. Il avait trop longtemps cru que seul Castiel pouvait tenir ce rôle. Mais il avait eu tort. Victor avait pris sa place. Dean n'était pas amoureux de lui. Il avait toujours les mêmes sentiments pour Castiel. Mais il l'appréciait énormément. Il avait confiance en lui. Il avait envie d'apprendre à le connaitre. De lui faire une place dans sa vie. Et c'était une grande première pour lui.

Bien sûr, pour y parvenir, il devait commencer par faire de la place à Victor dans son cœur. Ce n'était pas facile. Castiel occupait toute la place libre depuis un moment maintenant et Dean ne savait pas comment faire pour l'en chasser. Il était en colère contre son ami pour ça. En colère qu'il soit revenu. S'il était resté à New York sans donner de nouvelles, Dean aurait eu une chance de l'oublier. Mais il était revenu. Il l'avait fait pour lui et parce qu'il était inquiet. Et il avait repris sa place sans avoir quoi que ce soit à faire. Sans avoir à le demander. Sans même le savoir probablement. Dean était furieux. Et il n'avait pas d'énergie à perdre pour ce genre de futilités. Pas quand il devait se préparer pour le procès.

Il rentrait le plus souvent éreinté de ses rendez vous avec le procureur. Et il n'avait alors plus qu'une seule envie. Tout laisser derrière lui. Ne surtout plus parler témoignage, mort et condamnation. Il voulait se glisser sous sa couette et dormir pour oublier.

Mais le plus souvent, Sam ne lui en laissait pas vraiment l'occasion. Passer du temps avec son frère n'avait jamais été une torture pour Dean. Il aimait Sam plus que la vie elle-même. Et il adorait plus que tout parler de tout et de rien avec lui. Plaisanter sur sa vie amoureuse. Discuter de ses études. Envisager son avenir en lui inventant des carrières toutes plus dingues les unes que les autres.

Mais après avoir passé des heures entières à répéter encore et encore ce qu'il avait traversé avec Roger, il n'en avait pas la force. Il aurait aimé que Sam le comprenne parfois.

Il n'était toutefois pas en colère contre lui. Il savait que cela partait d'une bonne intention. Son frère cherchait avant tout à lui changer les idées. Il pensait bien faire.

Il ne protesta donc pas quand, en rentrant d'un nouveau rendez vous douloureux avec Crowley, il trouva Sam dans la cuisine en train de préparer quelque chose qui sentait merveilleusement bon. Il le rejoignit sans ronchonner et sans trainer les pieds.

Sam avait mis la table et visiblement fait des efforts pour lui préparer son plat préféré. Dean apercevait même une tarte qu'il avait acheté et laissé sur le comptoir pour servir de dessert.

Il n'avait heureusement pas mangé avec Victor ce soir. Et maintenant que l'odeur de la nourriture envahissait ses narines, il réalisait combien il était affamé.

\- Dis moi qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une hallucination et que tu es bien là en train de préparer à manger pour moi ! lança t-il à son frère en guise de salut.

Ce dernier se tourna pour le regarder et lui sourire.

\- Non, tu n'hallucines pas ! J'ai pensé que tu pourrais avoir faim et … j'avais envie de te faire plaisir.

\- Ne le prends surtout pas mal mais je … je dois reconnaitre que je suis … surpris. Tu ne cuisines jamais.

\- Peut être parce que le plus souvent, tu te précipites dans la cuisine pour faire à manger en prétextant que c'est ton travail et pas le mien. Et peut être aussi que pour une fois, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de gentil pour toi … parce que tu travailles dur pour faire tomber ce salopard et que je pense que tu le mérites !

Dean savait que son frère pensait chacun de ses mots. Mais il avait tout de même du mal à le croire. Il n'avait pas la sensation de faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Et il n'était pas sûr de mériter une quelconque récompense.

\- Une nouvelle fois, ne te vexe pas mais … quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas la seule raison derrière tout ça … quelque chose me dit que tu as une idée derrière la tête. Tu sais que m'offrir mon dessert favori est le meilleur moyen de me faire parler.

Sam prit un air faussement offensé qui ne trompait pas Dean. Il connaissait son frère par cœur. Il était presque sûr qu'il voulait le faire parler. Il n'était juste pas sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait apprendre. Il finirait par le découvrir. Sam ne savait pas se montrer subtil.

\- Assieds-toi, ouvre ta bière et arrête de me prêter des intentions que je n'ai pas !

\- Sam, je te connais par cœur. Je t'ai élevé. Je sais que tu cherches à obtenir quelque chose de moi. Alors tu peux continuer à me mentir et à perdre du temps ou tu peux me dire clairement ce que tu veux.

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de son frère et prit place à table. Il ouvrit la bière que Sam lui avait sorti et en but une longue gorgée. Il le regarda ensuite mettre la touche final à son plat avant de le poser sur la table et de s'asseoir en face de lui.

\- Premièrement, je pense réellement que ce que tu fais est courageux et héroïque et que tu mérites qu'on te le dise. Ce repas n'est pas un stratagème que mon esprit maléfique a mis sur place pour te duper. Et deuxièmement, oui … j'avoue que j'espérais pouvoir parler un peu avec toi. Je sais que tu ne veux pas discuter du procès et je le comprends parfaitement. Mais pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie que la conversation tourne exclusivement autour de moi.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle de moi ? Je préfère te prévenir tout de suite … en ce moment, mis à part le procès, je n'ai pas grand-chose de très important à raconter.

Sam grimaça alors et Dean comprit exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il aurait du le deviner plus rapidement. Si son frère ne voulait pas parler du procès, il ne pouvait avoir qu'un autre sujet de conversation en tête. Castiel. Sa venue chez eux et leur conversation téléphonique. Dean n'avait pas du tout envie de répondre à ses questions à ce sujet. Mais il doutait de pouvoir y échapper.

\- Castiel est revenu, constata alors Sam après quelques secondes.

\- J'avais cru remarquer oui Sammy. Merci pour l'information.

\- Ne fais pas l'idiot Dean. Il est revenu parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour toi et je me dis que c'est le comportement de quelqu'un qui … tient à toi. Je me demandais juste si le sentiment était réciproque.

Dean soupira. Il ne savait quoi dire à son frère à ce sujet. Parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi en penser lui-même. Oui il tenait à Castiel. C'était évident. Mais il était également en colère contre lui. Il lui en voulait d'être revenu au pire des moments. Il lui en voulait de ne pas être resté loin de lui et lui avoir donné une chance de l'oublier. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Sam. Du moins pas dans ces termes.

\- Bien sûr que je tiens à lui. Je ne vais pas te mentir. Nous étions amis et … oui, j'ai de l'affection pour lui.

\- Est-ce qu'il compte rester ? Est-ce qu'il est revenu pour de bon ou juste pour le procès ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je sais qu'il veut rester ici jusqu'au verdict pour me soutenir mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il a prévu de faire après. Et je ne le lui ai pas demandé parce que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter comme tu le sais.

Sam hocha la tête. Il ne semblait toujours pas satisfait. Dean ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait l'entendre dire.

\- Et si tu veux tout savoir … et je sais que tu veux savoir parce que tu es un petit curieux … j'ai rencontré quelqu'un … quelqu'un de génial avec qui je m'entends et avec qui j'envisage très sérieusement de sortir quand tout sera terminé.

Cette fois, Sam sembla réellement surpris. Il avait souvent répété à Dean qu'il devrait songer à faire des rencontres sérieuses. A trouver quelqu'un à aimer. Le jeune homme avait toujours refusé. Parce qu'il pensait ne pas pouvoir avoir une relation sérieuse tout en continuant à coucher avec des hommes pour de l'argent. Mais maintenant que tout cela était derrière lui, c'était bien sûr différent.

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ? Je peux te demander de qui il s'agit ?

Dean sourit alors, soulagé que Sam n'évoque pas Castiel à nouveau.

\- Victor Henriksen … c'est le détective en charge de l'enquête. Et avant que tu ne te mettes à hurler, on s'est mis d'accord tous les deux sur le fait qu'on ne devait surtout rien envisager tant que le procès ne sera pas terminé. Mais je sais que je lui plais et il me plait aussi. Il me plait beaucoup. Je veux dire … il a tout pour lui. Il est séduisant. Il est sexy. Il sait tout de mon passé et il ne me juge pas. Il se fiche de ce que j'ai pu faire avant. C'est quelqu'un de bien et je pense que je pourrais … je pense vraiment que je pourrais tomber amoureux de lui.

Sam sourit à son tour. Il semblait content pour son frère. Mais Dean pouvait sentir qu'il n'était pas entièrement satisfait pour autant. Qu'il avait encore de choses à dire et qu'il n'tait pas prêt à accepter cette nouvelle sans en discuter longuement. Ce que Dean n'avait pas du tout envie de faire.

\- Tu sais que si tu te sens bien avec cet homme, je serais de ton côté. Je serais là pour te soutenir et t'encourager. Et je suis tout à fait prêt à lui donner une chance mais … j'espère juste que tu … que c'est réellement avec lui que tu as envie de sortir. Que tu ne t'intéresses pas à lui uniquement parce que tu ne peux pas avoir … la personne que tu veux vraiment.

Dean secoua la tête. Oh, cette fois, il voyait parfaitement où son frère voulait en venir. C'était évident. Et il avait en partie raison. Il était vrai que Victor n'était pas réellement l'homme que Dean voulait. Mais puisque Castiel était totalement inaccessible, il saurait se contenter de lui. Il était réellement parfait. Et Dean s'imaginait vraiment heureux avec lui. Il n'était pas seulement une solution de repli.

\- Il va falloir que tu te montres un peu plus clair avec moi parce que là je ne suis plus vraiment sûr de te suivre, mentit il alors.

Il n'allait certainement pas faciliter la tâche de Sam en lui disant qu'il voyait parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Il allait le forcer à prononcer les mots. Le forcer à tout déballer. Peut être parviendrait-il ainsi à lui faire réaliser combien sa question était malvenue, indiscrète et stupide.

\- Est-ce que tu ne crois pas que tu pourrais … être amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre ? Disons … de Castiel par exemple ?

Dean but une longue gorgée de sa boire pour gagner un peu de temps. La réponse était bien évidemment oui. Mais il refusait de l'avouer à son frère. Il savait que Sam saisirait cette information et tenterait ensuite longuement de le convaincre de tenter sa chance. Ce que Dean refusait de faire. Parce qu'il savait que Castiel n'était pas amoureux de lui. Il refusait de voir Sam rejeter Victor simplement parce qu'il pensait son frère amoureux d'un autre.

\- Je vais être parfaitement honnête avec toi Sam … je … j'ai cru être amoureux de lui pendant quelques temps. J'ai pensé avoir développé des sentiments pour lui. M ais j'ai réalisé quand il est parti que je m'étais trompé. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui … je … je ne suis même plus sûr d'avoir envie qu'il fasse partie de ma vie.

Sam sembla presque déçu. Dean ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait avoir pris fait et cause pour Castiel alors même qu'il le connaissait à peine. Il aurait du l'encourager à tenter sa chance avec Victor à la place. Après tout, Castiel était une des dernières personnes à le relier à son ancien travail. A la vie qu'il voulait laisser derrière lui. Victor représentait l'avenir quand Castiel représentait le passé. Sam semblait ne pas le voir du même œil.

\- Si tu dis ça parce que tu penses ne pas avoir la moindre chance alors permets-moi de te dire que tu te trompes … je pense vraiment que Castiel veut faire partie de ta vie … je pense qu'il a des sentiments pour toi. Il ne serait pas revenu sinon. Il … il n'aurait pas débarqué à l'appartement simplement parce que tu ne répondais pas au téléphone. Il … il n'agit pas seulement comme un ami. Il agit comme un homme amoureux.

Dean trouvait cela totalement ridicule. Il était presque sûr que le retour de Castiel était en grande partie du à la culpabilité qu'il ressentait. Il devait très certainement s'en vouloir d'être parti au pire des moments. Et il cherchait à se racheter. Ou à apaiser sa conscience. C'était un acte égoïste. Sam était clairement en train de se faire berner.

\- Sammy, je suis désolé mais tu te trompes. Castiel n'est pas … on s'est disputé juste avant son départ. Il … il est parti juste après et sans m'avertir. Il s'est comporté comme un abruti. Il sait que je suis en colère contre lui. Il sait qu'il a tout gâché entre nous. Et franchement, je pense qu'il cherche juste à se racheter. A se faire pardonner peut être. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à apaiser sa culpabilité. Je … je dois rester concentré sur le procès avant tout.

\- Je sais bien et c'est tout à ton honneur. Je ne te dis pas de prendre une décision ici et maintenant. Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir. Parce qu'il serait idiot de passer à côté d'une belle histoire maintenant que tu sembles être prêt à l'envisager juste parce que tu as peur.

Dean soupira longuement avant de vider sa bière d'une traite. Sam avait les yeux rivés sur lui et le jeune homme pouvait sentir l'espoir chez lui. Il semblait avoir terriblement envie d'entendre Dean lui dire qu'il avait raison. Qu'il était effectivement amoureux de Castiel. Qu'il allait le lui dire et vivre heureux avec lui jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais il ne le ferait pas. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de donner à son frère tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin. Cette fois, en revanche, il s'y refusait. Et Sam allait devoir l'accepter.

\- Sam, non. Je te l'ai dit et je te le redis. Je ne suis pas amoureux de Castiel. Je suis … peut être qu'on pourra redevenir amis lui et moi. Peut être qu'il repartir après le procès et que je ne le reverrais jamais. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire d'autre Sammy. Je suis désolé si tu espérais obtenir une autre réponse de ma part mais je te dis la vérité.

Sam finit par hocher la tête et Dean crut alors pendant une seconde qu'il avait gagné. Qu'il avait enfin réussi à convaincre son frère de lâcher l'affaire. Mais c'était mal le connaître.

\- Tu as raison Dean. Tu as définitivement d'autres choses en tête pour le moment. Je pense qu'on devrait … on devrait en reparler plus tard quand tu pourras enfin réfléchir clairement à autre chose qu'à …

\- Stop. Ce n'est pas uniquement une question de timing Sam. J'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir avant tout ça. J'ai pris le temps de me demander ce que je ressentais pour Cas et … j'en suis venu à cette conclusion très simple. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. Point final. Il n'y a rien de plus à dire. Et j'aimerais assez que tu ne mettes pas ce que je te dis en doute. J'aimerais au contraire que tu acceptes l'idée que je puisse te dire la vérité et … être content pour moi parce que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un de génial et que pour la première fois de ma vie j'envisage très sérieusement de tenter ma chance en amour.

Il savait qu'en appuyant sur ce dernier point, il finirait par convaincre Sam. Après tout, c'était ce qu'il lui demandait depuis des années maintenant. Et même s'il semblait être plus enthousiaste à l'idée de voir Dean en couple avec Castiel, il finirait par oublier cette option ridicule. Parce qu'il voulait avant tout voir son frère heureux. Quel que soit l'homme avec qui il choisirait de partager sa vie.

\- Je ne mets pas ta parole en doute Dean. Je ne suis juste pas sûr que tu sois dans les meilleures dispositions pour prendre une telle décision en ce moment. Si tu veux tenter ta chance avec Victor et si tu développes des sentiments pour lui alors crois-moi, je serais le plus heureux au monde. Mais si tu le fais par dépit, tu finiras par le regretter et … il sera sans doute trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Je veux t'éviter ça c'est tout.

\- Je n'agis pas par dépit. Ce ne serait pas juste envers Victor. Et … tu sais que je n'ai jamais cherché à me mettre en couple à tout prix. Si j'ai fait ce choix maintenant c'est parce que j'en ai vraiment envie. C'est uniquement parce que Victor me plait vraiment … sincèrement.

\- Alors je serais de ton côté Dean. Tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi. Et d'ailleurs … je serais vraiment content de le rencontrer. Victor je veux dire et … je dois m'assurer qu'il te mérite bien sûr avant de lui donner mon feu vert.

Dean secoua la tête, amusé et soulagé par les propos de son frère. Il n'était pas encore prêt à lui présenter Victor. Il était clairement trop tôt pour une telle rencontre. Il devait avant tout surmonter le procès. Triompher de Roger. Puis sortir quelques fois avec Victor pour être sûr que cela pouvait fonctionner entre eux.

\- Laisse-moi d'abord une chance d'apprendre à mieux le connaître avant d'envisager de le rencontrer d'accord ? Il est peut être un peu trop tôt pour envisager quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Je n'ai même pas eu mon premier rendez vous avec lui.

\- Peut être mais je préfère te prévenir tout de suite … tu n'y échappera spas … et lui non plus.

Dean aurait fait la même chose à sa place. Il n'était donc pas surpris. Et il se plierait aux exigences de son frère si cela devenait sérieux entre Victor et lui. Mais une nouvelle fois, il était bien trop tôt pour y penser. Il devait rester concentré sur son seul objectif important pour le moment. Il devait avant tout penser au procès. Il avait encore des rendez-vous avec Crowley à surmonter. Des réponses à préparer. Et il avait une merveilleuse tarte à déguster également. Il ne devait surtout pas perdre de vue ses priorités s'il voulait avoir une chance de reprendre sa vie en main convenablement. Et Sam le savait tout autant que lui.


	38. Retrouvailles

**Bonjour**

**Voici le chapitre 38 de cette histoire. Plus que deux et on passera à une nouvelle histoire. A de nouveaux personnages. Et à de nouvelles aventures. **

**Merci de continuer à me lire malgré mon irrégularité de publication. Promis, cette fois, j'essaie d'arrêter les bêtises. **

**Dean et Castiel ont enfin compris qu'ils étaient deux idiots. **

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine**

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Leave out all the rest de Linkin Park**

**Chapitre 38 : Retrouvailles**

_« La vie c'est des étapes … la plus douce, c'est l'amour … la plus dure c'est la séparation … la plus pénible c'est les adieux … la plus belle c'est les retrouvailles. »_

_Anonyme_

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que Dean avait parlé à Castiel pour la dernière fois. Et si cela avait semblé incroyablement court au jeune homme, il s'était pourtant passé énormément de choses durant ce lapse de temps.

Le procès avait finalement eu lieu. Dean avait témoigné comme convenu. Grâce à la préparation de Crowley, au soutien de ses proches et de Victor et à la franchise dont il avait décidé de faire preuve, son témoignage avait eu l'effet escompté. Il avait mis les jurés de son côtés. Il avait obtenu leur sympathie et leur compassion. Et Crowley avait enfoncé le clou en dressant des portraits parfaits des autres victimes. De ceux que personne n'avait voulu écouté ou entendre. De ceux qui étaient morts dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Dean l'avait trouvé incroyable. Il était impliqué et déterminé à faire payer Roger. Sa plaidoirie avait été un succès retentissant. Combiné au témoignage de Dean et à sa présence à chaque journée du procès, ils avaient obtenu la peine maximale. Roger allait passer le reste de sa vie en prison.

Les médias s'étaient bien sûr emparés de l'affaire. Ils étaient là pour commenter chaque audience. Chaque intervention. Et ils s'étaient régalés du témoignage de Dean. Rapidement, il avait trouvé des journalistes à sa porte. Tous voulaient obtenir une interview exclusive. Tous voulaient l'entendre raconter à nouveau ce qu'il avait traversé. Ce qu'il avait subi de la part de ses clients. Ils voulaient des noms. Des secrets. Des détails juteux. Dean refusait bien sûr à chaque fois. Et comme Sam le lui avait assuré, les médias avaient fini par se lasser.

On l'avait remplacé par le nouveau scandale à la mode. Dean avait alors pu reprendre une vie normale. C'était seulement quand les journalistes avaient choisi de le laisser tranquille qu'il avait accepté de sortir avec Victor. Il ne voulait pas qu'il puisse être lui aussi en couverture des journaux. Il ne voulait pas que cette histoire puisse avoir un quelconque effet négatif sur sa carrière. Il méritait bien mieux que ça.

Leur premier rendez-vous avait été étrange. Dean n'avait jamais rien connu de tel. Il n'avait jamais partagé un dîner avec un homme qu'il ne comptait pas ramener chez lui le soir même. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter ou même comment s'habiller. Victor l'avait heureusement mis très rapidement à l'aise. Et la soirée avait été parfaite.

Ils s'étaient ensuite revu plusieurs fois jusqu'à échanger leur premier baiser. Dean avait alors l'impression que tout allait pour le mieux. Que plus rien ne pourrait jamais le blesser à nouveau. Il se sentait fort et indestructible. Il se sentait heureux.

Il avait été nerveux la première fois où ils avaient couché ensemble. Il ne savait pas ce que Victor attendait de lui. S'il comptait sur son expérience passé pour soutirer quelque chose de lui au lit. Mais une nouvelle fois, son petit ami avait été absolument parfait. Dean avait eu la sensation de vivre une nouvelle première fois. Victor avait été le premier – peut être le second si Dean comptait Castiel mais il refusait de le faire – à lui faire l'amour. Dean avait pris du plaisir. Et il avait senti leur relation évoluer après ce soir-là.

Tout aurait du être parfait. Mais Dean pouvait sentir qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Victor avait tout pour le rendre pleinement heureux. Il était un petit ami idéal. Il avait même réussi à s'entendre avec Sam. Dean avait envie de l'aimer. Il n'y arrivait toutefois pas. Et s'il savait pourquoi, il refusait de l'admettre et de baisser les bras.

Il avait choisi de persévérer. Et d'occuper son temps libre à construire sa nouvelle carrière. Gabriel avait fini par lui faire signer son contrat. Ils avaient passé quelques semaines à retravailler son manuscrit. Dean se fichait que son nom soit publié. Les médias le connaissaient déjà. Mais il devait préserver l'anonymat de ses clients.

Une fois satisfait, Gabriel publia enfin son livre. Et à la grande surprise de Dean, ce fut aussitôt un succès. Les ventes s'emballèrent très rapidement et le jeune homme n'était pas sûr d'être totalement prêt. Heureusement pour lui, Gabriel était à ses côtés à chaque nouvelle étape. Il n'était pas seulement son éditeur. Il était devenu bien plus que ça. Ils étaient amis à présent. Dean savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Et qu'il pouvait l'appeler à chaque fois qu'il commençait à douter ou qu'il avait la moindre question.

Gabriel avait 2T2 là pour le procès. Castiel également. Dean les avait longuement remercié pour leur soutien. Et si Gabriel était ensuite resté dans sa vie, son frère avait pris ses distances aussitôt le verdict annoncé. Dean pouvait le comprendre. Leur relation n'était plus la même depuis leur dispute. Les choses avaient changé entre eux et il était difficile pour eux de revenir en arrière. Dean refusait de s'imposer dans la vie de Castiel s'il n'y était pas voulu. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi. Bien sûr, son ami lui manquait cruellement. Mais parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se compter de le voir juste de temps en temps sans avoir envie de beaucoup plus, il préférait ne plus le voir du tout. Il avait des nouvelles par Gabriel parfois. Cela devait lui suffire. De son Cöt2, il préférait se concentrer sur ceux qui faisaient effectivement parti de sa vie. Il passait plus de temps avec Sam. Il avait enfin l'opportunité de voir Charlie régulièrement. Et il avait Victor. Un homme parfait en tous points avec qui il voulait vraiment tenter de construire quelque chose. C'était déjà beaucoup et sans doute bien plus qu'il ne méritait vraiment. Mais il avait appris à accepter les bonnes choses sans systématiquement se demander si cela ne risquait pas de lui retomber dessus plus tard. Il aimait sa vie telle qu'elle était. Même si Castiel lui manquait terriblement.

Il avait également reçu le soutien inattendu de beaucoup de ses lecteurs. Gabriel avait insisté pour qu'il lise des passages de son livre devant son public pour en faire la promotion. Il détestait l'idée de se montrer ainsi. Il avait peur de recevoir des critiques. Mais à sa grande surprise, les gens étaient plutôt bienveillants. Il avait rencontré certains anciens prostitués qui lui assuraient que son livre les avait aidé. Qu'ils étaient enfin passé à autre chose parce que Dean leur en avait donné l'inspiration. Il avait compté dans leur vie. Il avait également parlé à des proches de gens qui comme lui avaient un jour choisi de vendre leur corps par nécessité. Ils les avaient écouté lui parler des épreuves. Des souffrances. De la peur et des nombreuses fois où leur fils, frère, ou ami s'était retrouvé à l'hôpital dans un état pitoyable. Eux aussi avaient aimé son livre. Et eux aussi avaient toujours un mot gentil à lui adresser.

Il y avait eu enfin les familles des victimes de Roger. Certains étaient venus le voir pour le remercier de son témoignage. Pour le remercier d'avoir pris la défense de leur enfant quand eux ne l'avaient pas fait. Tous avaient aimé son livre. Tous pensaient que ce livre les avait aidé à se sentir plus proche de leur enfant perdu. Qu'ils le comprenaient mieux maintenant. Dean avait été à la fois flatté et touché par ce qu'il avait entendu. Et s'il n'aimait toujours pas les compliments, il savait les accepter à présent.

Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que des gens bienveillants à ces lectures publiques ou de façon générale d'ailleurs. Dean avait été confronté avec plusieurs personnes déterminés à lui faire que son livre était une honte. Qu'il incitait les jeunes hommes à se prostituer. Qu'il banalisait le sexe. Qu'il allait probablement finir en enfer. Que son âme était irrécupérable. Dean s'était attendu à ce genre d'interventions et si elles restaient douloureuses à vivre, il ne les laissait pas le miner. Comme Victor le lui avait dit plusieurs fois, il ne devait surtout pas se soucier de ce que ces gens pensaient de lui. Il ne devait retirer que le positif de chacune de ses expériences. Ne surtout jamais laisser les méchants gagner. Dean lui avait alors demandé si c'était ce qu'on leur enseignait à l'école de police. Ils avaient bien ri de sa plaisanterie ridicule avant de finir par fêter tout cela au lit pendant une bonne heure.

Dean s'était forgé une carapace durant toutes ces années. Il avait affronté bien pire dans la vie. Il pouvait affronter ces gens. Il n'en avait pas peur.

Et c'était ce qu'il se répétait quand il faisait une lecture publique comme il était en train de le faire aujourd'hui. Il se concentrait sur les sourires parmi l'assistance. Il ignorait ceux qui grimaçaient en l'écoutant. Ceux qui semblaient prêt à lui sauter à la gorge à chaque nouveau mot prononcé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils s'acharnaient à venir s'ils le détestaient autant que ça.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de lire le passage choisi par Gabriel pour cette lecture, il s'installa derrière une petite table prévue à cet effet et commença à signer les exemplaires des gens présents. Il ne cherchait jamais à raccourcir ces rencontres. Il prenait le temps nécessaire avec chaque personne. Il les écoutait. Avait toujours un mot gentil pour ceux qui en avaient besoin. Il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle mais il aimait l'après. La rencontre avec les autres. Le moment de partage qui concluait chaque lecture.

Il se sentait plus fort après. Il se sentait utile. Et c'tait exactement ce qu'il avait voulu obtenir en acceptant de publier son libre. Il ne voulait pas juste gagner de l'argent ou devenir célèbre. Il voulait transmettre un message. Il voulait toucher les gens. Aider ceux qui en avaient besoin. Il voulait que son livre serve à quelque chose.

Il prit donc tout le temps nécessaire avec chacune des personnes qui s'approcha de lui. Puis, quand il n'y eut plus personne, il rassembla ses affaires, prêt à partir. Il avait un rendez vous avec Victor le soir même. Il ne savait pas encore ce que son petit ami avait prévu mais il n'était plus aussi nerveux qu'avant.

Il était entre deux rayonnages à vérifier qu'il n'avait aucun message de Victor quand il entendit quelqu'un approcher dans son dos. Il se tourna aussitôt par réflexe et sentit un frisson lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale quand ses yeux se posèrent sur un ancien client. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ne croisait un depuis qu'il avait arrêté. Mais tous ceux qui étaient venu le voir jusqu'à présent étaient des hommes qu'il avait apprécié. Pas celui-là.

\- Quand j'ai vu ton nom sur la couverture de ce livre, j'ai d'abord cru qu'il s'agissait d'un homonyme. Parce que franchement, je ne te pensais pas capable d'écrire quoi que ce soit … je n'étais même pas sûr que tu savais réellement lire jusque-là.

Dean ne devait pas perdre son calme. Il avait tiré un trait sur cette vie. Il ne devait surtout pas laissé son passé revenir et le déstabiliser maintenant qu'il avait repris les choses en main. Peu importait ce que Franck pouvait lui dire.

\- Et j'ai été également surpris d'apprendre que tu n'étais plus sur le marché … je veux dire … j'étais vraiment persuadé que c'était la seule chose que tu étais capable de faire. La seule chose pour laquelle tu étais vraiment douée.

Dean se força à respirer calmement. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop vite dans sa poitrine et il avait une furieuse envie d'abattre son poing dans le visage de son ancien client. Mais il voulait croire qu'il était plus fort que lui. Plus fort que ça. Il refusait de causer un esclandre. Ce serait laisser Franck gagner. Il était évident qu'il cherchait uniquement à le pousser à bout pour gâcher son moment.

\- Bien sûr, une fois la surprise passée, j'ai acheté ton livre et je l'ai lu … de la première à la dernière page et alors la colère a remplacé la surprise … parce que tu as eu le culot de parler de nous Dean … de parler de moi. Je croyais pourtant que j'avais été plutôt clair sur ce point. Tu n'avais pas le droit de parler de moi.

Dean avait déjà entendu ce genre d'accusations. Il savait parfaitement quoi répondre. Gabriel et lui avaient consultés des avocats avant de publier le livre. Ils avaient également parlé avec Ellen pour être sûr que Dean avait le droit de le faire. Ils avaient changé les noms et modifié quelques détails. Ils étaient légalement couverts. Et le jeune homme ne se laisserait certainement pas intimider par Franck.

\- Personne ne peut savoir que je parle de toi. Je m'en suis assuré. J'ai changé les noms et les descriptions. J'ai modifié les lieux et je n'ai donné aucun détail compromettant. Tu ne risques rien et par conséquent, je ne risque rien … tu peux toujours m'intenter un procès si ça te chante mais je préfère te prévenir tout de suite. C'est une perte de temps.

Franck sourit en approchant d'un pas. Dean avait envie de reculer mais il refusait que son ancien client puisse le voir comme la preuve qu'il avait peur. Il voulait lui tenir tête.

\- Oh c'est sûr … personne ne peut savoir que tu parles de moi dans le chapitre six mais … moi je le sais et … tu as pris un risque en le faisant. Tu m'as mis en danger. Tu ne m'as même pas averti avant de le faire ce qui … permets moi te le dire … aurait été bien plus courtois et poli. Mais … non, je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire un procès. Je sais que je n'aurais aucune chance de gagner. Je suis juste venu te dire que je suis … déçu et … furieux.

Dean prit une seconde pour réfléchir à la meilleure manière de gérer la situation. Il estimait vraiment ne rien avoir à se reprocher. Mais il savait qu'en restant sur ses positions, il ne parviendrait pas à se débarrasser de Franck rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre plus de temps avec cet enfoiré. Il était peut être temps pour lui de changer de tactique. De lui donner ce qu'il attendait pour se défaire de lui et pouvoir rentrer chez lui.

\- Je suis désolé Franck. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé ou mis en colère. Ce n'était pas mon but quand j'ai choisi de publier ce livre. Mais même si j'aurais peut-être pu faire différemment, je ne regrette pas pour autant de l'avoir fait. C'est ma vie et je suis libre de la mener comme bon me semble.

\- Tes excuses ne suffisent pas Dean. J'ai besoin de plus. J'ai besoin que tu te fasses pardonner. Et je sais exactement comment tu pourrais t'y prendre pour que je passe l'éponge.

Dean dut se retenir de ricaner devant le ridicule de ce que Franck venait de dire. Il n'avait pas besoin de son pardon. Il se fichait que son ancien client soit en colère contre lui. Il pouvait même le détester si cela lui faisait plaisir. Il avait tiré une trait sur cette vie. Il n'avait plus besoin de satisfaire les idiots dans son genre. Et c'était ce qu'il avait prévu de lui dire. Mais Franck reprit la parole avant qu'il n'en ait le temps.

\- Voilà ce que je te propose … si tu veux que j'oublie ce que tu m'as fait et la colère que je ressens … tu vas m'accorder un rendez-vous … deux heures comme avant. Pas plus. Pas moins. Et tu me laisseras te faire tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire. Comme au bon vieux temps. Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas oublié comment t'y prendre.

Dean n'en revenait pas que Franck ose lui proposer quelque chose de ce genre. C'était ridicule. Et il devait se douter que le jeune homme n'accepterait jamais. Il ne pouvait pas être stupide au point de croire qu'il réussirait à le convaincre.

\- Désolé mais c'est hors de question. C'est fini tout ça pour moi. Je suis passé à autre chose et je te suggère d'en faire autant.

\- A bien y réfléchir, je pense d'ailleurs qu'un seul rendez vous ne suffira pas. Je suis bien trop en colère pour tout oublier en deux heures. Je pense qu'il me faudra plusieurs autres rendez-vous … peut être même qu'on pourrait recommencer à se voir une fois par semaine comme avant. Je te paierais si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Moins cher qu'avant bien sûr parce que tu dois te faire pardonner mais … une petite somme histoire que tu sois satisfait.

Dean ne put cette fois pas s'empêcher de rire. Franck était stupide. Ce n'était pas une nouvelle mais Dean n'avait pas imaginé qu'il l'était à ce point. Il venait de lui proposer de redevenir son client. De recommencer un métier qu'il s'était juré de ne plus jamais faire. Il l'avait même écrit dans son livre.

\- Tu trouves tout ça amusant ?

Dean secoua la tête avant de se racler la gorge. Il prit ensuite quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme avant de répondre.

\- Je trouve ça ridicule et … plutôt pitoyable. Tu ne peux décemment pas croire que je vais te dire oui. Je n'ai aucune raison de le faire. J'ai arrêté tout ça. Je mène une nouvelle vie maintenant. Et crois-moi … nos rendez vous ne me manquent pas du tout. On sait tous les deux que tu ne me feras pas de procès et … si tu crois que je vais accepter de me prostituer à nouveau juste parce que tu dis être en colère contre moi … alors permets moi de te dire que tu es plus stupide encore que je ne le pensais.

Franck ne semblait pas amusé par ce qu'il entendait. Il ne semblait pas calmé non plus. Et Dean pouvait sentir qu'il avait encore des choses à lui dire. Probablement des menaces à proférer. Il était tout à fait prêt à les entendre.

\- Non, je ne te ferais pas de procès. Mais je pourrais aller voir ton petit ami. Discuter un peu avec lui de tout ce que je t'ai forcé à faire. De la façon que tu avais de crier mon nom et de jouir avec moi. Je pourrais lui raconter toutes les humiliations que je t'ai fait subir. Il est peut être au courant de ton passé mais je doute qu'il sache tout de toi. Et crois-moi, je me ferais un plaisir de lui donner tous les moindres petits détails.

Dean fronça les sourcils, surpris. Il se demandait comment Franck pouvait être au courant pour Victor. Il semblait s'être renseigné sur lui. Ce qui signifiait qu'il préparait son coup de puis un moment maintenant. Il n'avait toutefois pas peur qu'il puisse aller le voir. Victor savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir de lui. Dean s'était chargé de lui raconter son passé en détails justement pour éviter ce genre de situation. Mais il était toutefois légèrement inquiet. Franck semblait vraiment prêt à tout.

\- Il sait tout ce qu'i savoir. Tu ne pourrais rien lui apprendre.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr de ça ?

\- Absolument sûr. Maintenant, si tu le permets, j'aimerais assez rentrer chez moi. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de perdre plus de temps avec toi.

Dean fit un pas sur le côté pour tenter de contourner Franck mais ce dernier réagit rapidement. Il l'attrapa par le col de sa chemise et le força à rester. Il le secoua sensiblement et approcha son visage du sien. Il semblait réellement furieux cette fois. Probablement parce qu'il avait enfin compris que ses menaces ne fonctionneraient pas. Il était évident qu'il était prêt à recourir à la violence pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait.

\- Lâche moi ou je hurle au viol. Tu auras du mal à garder ton petit secret si la police t'arrête pour agression.

\- Tu ne me fais pas peur Dean. J'ai des amis puissants et je suis prêt à tout. Je te conseille de ne pas oublier à qui tu parles.

Dean savait exactement quel genre d'homme Franck était. Il en savait suffisamment sur lui pour être conscient des pouvoirs qu'il avait. Mais il refusait de laisser la peur le contrôler. Il n'eut toutefois pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Car comme dans un rêve, sans prévenir, Castiel apparut dans le dos de Franck.

\- Lâchez le ou j'appelle la police.

Dean oublia tout le reste quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son ami. C'était comme au bon vieux temps. Il volait une nouvelle fois à son secours. Dean sentit son cœur se serrer. Castiel était là. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ou comment mais il était là. Et le simple fait de le voir rappela au jeune homme combien il lui avait manqué. Combien il l'aimait. C'était comme rouvrir une plaie tout juste cicatrisée. Et c'était incroyablement douloureux. Bien plus que Dean ne l'avait imaginé. Tellement douloureux qu'il en oublia tout le reste. Qu'il en oublia Franck et ses menaces. Il n'y avait plus que Castiel. Et si Dean avait refusé de l'admettre jusque-là, il ne pouvait que se rendre à l'évidence maintenant. Il l'aimait toujours autant.

* * *

Castiel avait finalement choisi d'assister au procès. Gabriel tenait à être là également. Ils s'étaient assis côte à côte au fond de la salle et avaient écouté Crowley, le procureur en charge du dossier, décrire les sévices et tortures subies par chacune des victimes. Ils avaient écouté Roger se défendre comme il le pouvait malgré les preuves qui pesaient sur lui. Ils avaient écouté son avocat déballer excuses après excuses pour tenter d'adoucir la peine. Roger avait souffert. Roger était une victime aussi. Roger était malade. Il avait besoin d'aide. Castiel était furieux à chaque fois que cet abruti ouvrait la bouche et il pouvait sentir la même rage chez Gabriel. A chaque fin de séance, ils rentraient épuisés et buvaient une bière en se demandant comment un être humain pouvait être aussi cruel. Comment la mort d'innocents pouvait avoir été ignoré aussi longtemps simplement parce que leur sort ne comptait pas vraiment aux yeux de la majorité. Gabriel et lui avaient fini par perdre foi en l'humanité.

Mais le témoignage de Dean leur avait redonné espoir. Ils ne devaient pas oublier qu'il existait des gens qui continuaient de se battre pour les autres. Des gens suffisamment courageux, honnêtes et bons pour se soucier de tous. Pour défendre ceux à qui on ne s'intéressait pas. Il y avait Crowley qui malgré une attitude froide était très visiblement touché par toutes ces horreurs. Le médecin légiste dont la peine était évidente dans le ton de sa voix. Victor Henriksen, l'inspecteur en charge, qui semblait impliqué comme si un membre de sa famille avait souffert également. Et il y avait Dean.

Castiel avait toujours su que le jeune homme était extraordinaire. Qu'il était unique. Courageux comme peu étaient capables de l'être. Intelligent et foncièrement bon. Il l'avait prouvé à tout le monde lors de son témoignage. Il n'avait pas eu peur de tout dire. Pas peur de se dévoiler à des dizaines d'inconnus malgré la présence de la presse. Castiel avait été fasciné par son intervention. Admiratif de son courage.

Le jeune homme n'était pas venu le trouver une seule fois durant le procès. Leurs regards s'étaient croisés mais il était avec Sam, Charlie, Ellen et Bobby. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas besoin de qui que ce soit d'autre. Il y avait également Henriksen dont il semblait de plus en plus proche. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Ce n'était pas encore officiel mais l'inspecteur regardait Dean comme Castiel savait qu'il le faisait lui aussi. Il pouvait le comprendre. Il savait combien il était facile de tomber amoureux de lui.

Une fois la peine prononcée et Roger condamner à passer le reste de sa vie en prison, Castiel choisit de prendre ses distances. Il ne vint pas féliciter Dean même s'il en avait terriblement envie. Il ne chercha même pas à venir lui parler. Il le laissa célébrer sa victoire – et celle des victimes innocentes pour lesquelles il s'était battues – avec ceux qu'il avait choisi pour être à ses côtés.

C'était douloureux bien sûr. Mais il n'était pas surpris. Dean semblait avoir décidé de passer à autre chose. Et Castiel devait respecter son choix. Il refusait de s'imposer dans sa vie. De forcer le jeune homme à l'intégrer à nouveau quand il était évident qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Peut-être les choses finiraient-elles par s'arranger un jour. Ou peut être pas. Il saurait l'accepter dans tous les cas.

Il se plongea à la place dans son travail. Il dessinait tous les jours. Il se construisait un book susceptible de séduire de potentiels employeurs. Il contacta tous les journaux de la ville. Il se renseigna auprès de différentes galeries. Il reprit même contact avec certains de ses anciens camarades de classe aux Beaux-Arts. Il explora chaque option. Chaque opportunité. Et s'il pouvait sentir que son travail plaisait, il ne reçut aucune offre concrète. L'excuse était toujours plus ou moins la même. La crise économique avait fait des dégâts et personne ne souhaitait investir sur lui dans ces circonstances.

On l'encouragea toutefois à tenter sa chance seul. A se lancer. Castiel n'était pas tout à fait sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait faire de ce conseil. Il avait envie de le suivre bien sûr. Mais il ne voyait pas comment.

Ce fut finalement Gabriel qui lui donna l'idée. Castiel lui demandait souvent des nouvelles de Dean puisqu'il le voyait régulièrement. Il avait appris par lui que le jeune homme avait fini par publier son livre. Il n'était pas surpris d'apprendre que le succès avait été au rendez-vous. Et après l'avoir lu, il comprenait mieux encore pourquoi. C'était touchant, drôle, parfaitement écrit et surtout utile dans le monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Dean avait su saisir sa chance. Il était passé outre ses peurs et ses doutes. Il avait fait le grand plongeon. Castiel voulait en faire de même.

Il avait toujours été un grand fan de bandes dessinées. Il trouvait intelligent de faire passer un message aux plus jeunes à travers ce support. Cela les encourageait à lire. Cela leur donnait le goût d'apprendre. Castiel voulait leur offrir quelque chose de nouveau. Une bande dessinée qui traiterait de sujet d'adultes mais en s'adaptant à un public jeune. Il avait lui aussi envie de faire passer des messages.

Il trouva rapidement une histoire, des personnages et une intrigue. Il commença à dessiner. Il n'était pas forcément doué pour écrire. Il chercherait quelqu'un pour l'aider plus tard. Il avait d'abord besoin de creuser son idée. De dessiner un maximum pour que son projet commence à prendre vie.

Deux mois après le procès, il avait suffisamment de dessins et une idée bien plus claire de l'histoire qu'il voulait raconter. Il était enfin prêt à chercher quelqu'un pour l'aider à l'écrire quand Gabriel lui annonça que Dean donnait une lecture publique de son livre dans une librairie non loin de chez eux.

Castiel ne l'avait plus vu depuis le procès. Et il estimait avoir attendu suffisamment longtemps. Il ne signalerait pas sa présence au jeune homme. Mais il avait envie de l'écouter parler. Envie de voir comment il allait. Envie d'observer le nouveau Dean dans son élément.

Il s'installa donc au fond de la pièce et admira l'homme qu'il aimait toujours parler de son passé et répondre aux questions. Il le regarda signer des exemplaires de son livre avec le sourire. Il avait un mot pour chacun de ses lecteurs. Il ne comptait pas son temps. Il aimait rencontrer les gens et parler avec eux. Castiel pouvait sentir qu'il était fait pour ça. Il était terriblement fier de lui.

Quand les autres clients furent partis, Castiel regarda Dean disparaître entre les rayonnages. Il était presque déçu que le jeune homme ne l'ait pas vu. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui parler ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Histoire d'en apprendre un peu plus sur sa nouvelle vie. Sur ses projets. Peut-être parler de ce que lui avait commencé. Dean serait la personne idéale pour l'aider à concrétiser son projet. Mais il n'osait pas le lui demander. Il était presque sûr que cela lui semblerait bizarre après deux longs mois de silence.

Il allait finalement partir quand il reconnut Franck – un ancien client de Dean - qui se faufilait à son tour entre les rayonnages. Ca ne pouvait pas être bon signe.

Castiel ne perdit pas une seule seconde à réfléchir ou hésiter. Il le suivit et écouta ce qu'il disait à Dean. Ses menaces éraient insupportables à entendre. Il voulait toutefois laisser au jeune homme une chance de se défendre. Il n'intervint que lorsque Franck se montra violent.

Dean sembla surpris de le voir là. Franck l'était également. Il le reconnut bien sûr et prit la fuite presque aussitôt. Castiel le regarda faire, satisfait avant de reporter son attention sur le jeune homme.

\- Je … j'étais venu assister à ta lecture et je … j'ai reconnu Franck. Je ne serais jamais intervenu s'il n'avait pas été aussi …

\- Cas, ne t'excuse pas. Je suis content que tu sois intervenu. Merci et … tu aurais du venir me voir … me dire que tu étais là … je … je t'aurais proposé d'aller boire un café … ce que je vais d'ailleurs faire maintenant si … enfin si tu as un peu de temps à me consacrer.

Castel était surpris par la proposition. Il avait craint que Dean n'apprécie pas son intervention. Il était toutefois soulagé et heureux de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Et il avait lui aussi très envie de passer quelques minutes avec le jeune homme. Il accepta donc sa proposition sans hésiter une seule seconde et le suivit dans un petit café juste un peu plus bas dans la rue.

Ils passèrent leur commande au comptoir avant de prendre place à une table dans un coin de la salle.

\- Je … je devrais probablement te demander comment tu vas même si j'ai eu de tes nouvelles par Gabriel. Je sais … pour ton livre évidemment et je l'ai lu … c'est … brillant. Mais je … enfin je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus et … comment est-ce que tu vas ?

Il aurait pouvoir se montrer plus calme et ne pas bafouiller comme un imbécile tous les deux ou trois mots. Il ne parvenait toutefois pas à reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions. Dean était là. Il était magnifique. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé en deux mois. Mais il y avait tout de même quelque chose de nouveau dans son regard. Il semblait apaisé. Confiant. En accord avec lui-même. Comme si tous les fantômes qui l'avaient hanté jusque là avaient enfin disparus. C'était merveilleux à voir.

\- Je ne t'apprendrais rien en te disant que le procès a été … douloureux et difficile à vivre pour moi. Je sais que tu as assisté à chacune des séances et je voulais venir te remercier mais je … j'étais épuisé la plupart du temps et je n'avais pas vraiment l'énergie pour … me montrer sociable. Et enfin … merci d'avoir été là. Ca m'a beaucoup touché même si je te le dis probablement un peu tardivement. Pour le reste, je … tu sais pour mon livre alors je ne t'apprendrais probablement pas grand-chose. Je … je continue à être surpris par le succès que je rencontre et je … parfois, c'est un peu difficile à assimiler. Mais j'aime l'idée que mon livre ait pu plaire … qu'il ait pu aider certaines personnes. J'ai enfin l'impression de faire quelque chose de vraiment utile. Ca me donne le sentiment d'avoir enfin trouver ma place.

Castiel hocha la tête. Il savait plus ou moins déjà tout ça. Gabriel lui avait dit combien le livre de Dean avait touché les gens. Il était toutefois touché d'apprendre que Dean avait apprécié sa présence au procès. Il avait vraiment cru que le jeune homme ne l'avait même pas remarqué.

\- Mis à part ça, ma vie n'est pas vraiment différente. Je vis toujours avec Sam. J'ai les mêmes amis et … la même vie à peu de choses prêts. Je … j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Il … il s'appelle Victor et … on sort ensemble depuis quelques temps. C'est … ce n'est que le début mais il me plait. Il est … à vrai dire, il est parfait.

Castiel s'était attendu à une annonce de ce genre. Il avait senti l'alchimie entre Dean et Henriksen lors du procès. Mais ce n'était pas plus facile à entendre pour autant. Il supposait que c'était toutefois une bonne chose. Cela l'aiderait peut être à passer enfin à autre chose. Maintenant que Dean était pris, il n'avait vraiment plus aucune raison d'espérer.

\- C'était l'inspecteur en charge de l'enquête sur Roger non ? demanda t-il.

\- Oui, il … on s'est plus dès notre rencontre mais on … on a commencé à sortir ensemble après le procès pour ne pas prendre le moindre risque et enfin … on s'entend bien. C'est … c'est cool. Mais assez parlé de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ces deux derniers mois ?

Castiel n'avait pas grand-chose d'intéressant à dire. Ou du moins rien qui ne puise concurrencer ce que Dean lui avait appris. Mais il avait tout de même l'impression d'avoir accompli deux ou trois choses intéressantes. Et il songeait toujours à la proposition qu'il avait envie de faire au jeune homme. Il avait vraiment envie de tenter sa chance.

\- J'ai recommencé à dessiner. Je … j'ai tenté de trouver du travail dans ce domaine mais avec la crise économique, il y a de moins en mois d'embauches alors je … j'ai suivi ton exemple et j'ai décidé de me lancer. J'aimerais … créer ma propre bande dessinée. Je ne veux pas juste raconter une histoire. Je veux … qu'elle ait un sens … un message. Elle s'adresserait à un public jeune mais avec des thèmes adultes. J'aimerais qu'ils puissent la lire et en retenir quelque chose. Pas juste la feuilleter pour passer le temps. Je veux qu'elle les fasse réfléchir. Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait prendre les enfants pour des idiots. Ils sont parfaitement capable de comprendre des choses importantes. Il suffit de savoir comment les leur expliquer.

Dean hocha la tête. Il semblait du même avis que lui. Castiel était presque sûr qu'un tel projet pourrait l'intéresser. Mais il avait tout de même un peu peur de le lui proposer. Il avait peur que le jeune homme trouve cela bizarre. Que ce café ne soit pas destiné à leur permettre d'être amis à nouveau. Juste une invitation polie qui ne donnerait rien de plus.

\- J'ai déjà l'histoire en tête et plusieurs dessins que je trouve plutôt sympas. J'ai une liste de personnage et … enfin, j'ai idée plutôt précise du résultat que j'aimerais obtenir. Mais je ne suis pas doué pour l'écriture et … j'aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à rédiger le texte. J'ai pensé … tu peux me dire non ou même que je suis un idiot et que c'est stupide mais j'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut être … avoir envie d'être ce quelqu'un. Tu es doué pour écrire et … on se connait déjà. Je pense qu'on pourrait former une bonne équipe.

Voilà c'était dit. Castiel avait tenté sa chance. Rien ne lui garantissait que ce ne serait pas un échec. Mais au moins, il n'aurait pas le moindre regret. C'était l'essentiel.

Il regarda Dean et lui laissa le temps de réfléchir. Il fut soulagé quand le jeune homme sourit après quelques secondes.

\- Je … j'aimerais beaucoup ça. J'adore l'idée d'écrire quelque chose d'intelligent destiné aux enfants. J'aime l'idée de leur apprendre quelque chose. Et … je serais vraiment ravi de travailler avec toi à nouveau. Bien sûr, je dois voir avec Gabriel ce que mon contrat prévoit et ce qu'il a en tête me concernant mais … je ne pense pas qu'il me dira non.

Castiel était sûr que Gabriel ne dirait pas non. Pas seulement parce qu'il serait le premier à qui Castiel proposerait de publier sa bande dessinée mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il ferait tout pour aider son frère et Dean. Parce qu'il était prêt à tout pour aider Castiel à accomplir son rêve. Mais il le garda pour lui.

\- Et franchement, s'il me disait non, je crois que je tenterais de le convaincre de changer d'avis parce que j'ai très envie de … de retravailler avec toi. C'est quelque chose qui me manque tu sais … d'être ton … collègue. Bien sûr, les circonstances dans lesquelles nous travaillions ensemble ne me manquent évidemment pas mais … enfin … ce que je cherche à te dire, c'est que je suis désolé de ne pas avoir repris le contact Cas. Je suis désolé d'être resté silencieux. De ne être venu te voir au tribunal. De ne pas t'avoir appelé après et … notre amitié me manque. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est pour toi mais … enfin, voilà. J'aimerais assez qu'on puisse être amis à nouveau.

Castiel en avait évidemment très envie lui aussi. Il avait tiré un trait sur l'idée de partager un jour plus avec Dean. Mais il avait très envie de le revoir. De pouvoir discuter avec lui. Rire et plaisanter de tout et de rien. Il avait envie d'être ami avec le jeune homme et de faire à nouveau partie de sa vie. Mais il n'aurait jamais osé le demander. Et il était soulagé que Dean le fasse à sa place.

\- Je … j'en ai envie moi aussi. Je … tu m'as manqué. Et je suis tellement … tellement fier de toi et de tout ce que tu as accompli. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas entendre ce genre de choses mais ça n'en est pas moins vrai. J'aurais aimé pouvoir être là à chaque étape. J'aurais aimé être là pour le partager avec toi et je regrette de ne pas avoir oser faire le premier pas. Je suis soulagé de voir que tu as plus de courage que moi. Je … je dois juste te préciser que je … je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir repris contact et je ne suis pas en colère contre toi pour la façon dont tu as géré le procès. Je suis juste content qu'on se reparle et qu'on puisse … travailler ensemble à nouveau. Qu'on puisse être ami … enfin … voilà je … ma réponse est oui.

Dean rit alors devant ce qui était – Castiel le reconnaissait volontiers – un monologue un peu confus et bien trop long simplement pour dire « oui ». Il sourit à son tour, amusé de voir le jeune homme se moquer gentiment de lui. C'était ainsi que leur relation fonctionnait avant et il était content de voir qu'ils retrouvaient leurs anciennes habitudes.

\- J'espère que ça ne posera pas de problèmes à … enfin que cela ne risque pas de poser de problème à ton petit ami … je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait de notre passé.

Dean haussa les épaules.

\- Il sait tout ce qu'i savoir. Je ne lui ai rien caché. Il savait que je me prostituais le jour où on s'est rencontré et ça n'a jamais posé de problèmes entre nous. J'ai voulu me montrer parfaitement honnête avec lui parce qu'il travaille dans la police et parce que je ne voulais pas d'une histoire construire sur un mensonge. J'ai … je lui ai tout dit Cas même … même ce qu'il y a eu entre nous. Mais je sais qu'il ne verra aucun inconvénient à ce qu'on continue à se voir parce qu'il sait que tu comptes pour moi et parce … parce qu'il sait que tu n'as aucun sentiment amoureux à mon égard. Il … il ne sera pas jaloux si c'est ce dont tu as peur.

C'était effectivement ce que Castiel craignait le plus. Il avait également peur de voir Dean et Victor ensemble. De les voir heureux. De les voir s'embrasser et poursuivre leur relation. Dès les voir construire quelque chose ensemble. De les voir se marier. Mais il garderait ses peurs pour lui. Il ne voulait surtout pas gâcher sa chance de redevenir ami avec Dean simplement parce qu'il était jaloux. Il avait envie d'être heureux pour son ami. Même si cela lui demandait des efforts.

\- Parfait alors je … je suis impatient de le rencontrer. J'espère qu'on pourra être amis lui et moi.

\- Je suis sûr que vous allez parfaitement vous entendre, assura Dean en souriant.

Castiel l'espérait vraiment. Il ne voulait surtout pas que Dean ait à choisir entre Victor et lui. Il savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance dans un tel affrontement. Et il savait que s'entendre avec Henriksen était sa seule chance de faire partie de la vie de Dean. Il était prêt à tout pour y parvenir. Il ignorerait sa jalousie. Il passerait outre son amour pour le jeune homme.

\- Maintenant, dis moi ce que tu as vraiment pensé de mon livre. Et ne me mens pas juste pour me faire plaisir. Je veux que tu sois parfaitement honnête.

Castiel hocha la tête. Dean lui demandait son avis. C'était un premier pas dans la bonne direction. Et il lui donnait également l'occasion de lui dire combien il avait adoré son livre. Combien il était admiratif de son courage et de son travail. C'était quelque chose que Castiel aurait pu faire pendant des heures sans être à court d'arguments. Quelque chose qu'il avait rêvé de pouvoir faire depuis qu'il avait terminé son livre. Il n'allait pas se priver de ce plaisir. Il se sentait à nouveau complet. Il se sentait enfin bien et à sa place. Peu importait que cela finisse par le faire souffrir par moment. Il saurait faire face à n'importe quoi du moment qu'il pouvait voir Dean régulièrement.


	39. Aveux

**Bonjour,**

**Voici le 39ème chapitre. Dean ouvre enfin les yeux et Castiel a une bonne surprise. Enfin me direz vous ...**

**Merci pour votre fidélité et tous vos messages. Ils m'aident à continuer d'écrire malgré la situation actuelle et la chaleur écrasante à Lyon. **

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine. **

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**Chasing Cars de Snow Patrol**

**Chapitre 39 : Aveux**

_« L'aveu des fautes ne coûte guère à ceux qui sentent en eux de quoi les réparer. »_

_Marquise de Lambert_

Dean avait la sensation d'être un menteur. Il n'était pas parfait et n'avait jamais prétendu l'être. Il lui était arrivé de mentir aux autres parfois pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait ou se couvrir. Il avait même menti à Sam par le passé. Il le regrettait bien sûr mais il était suffisamment adulte et responsable pour admettre ses erreurs.

Et c'était quelque chose qu'il avait toujours détesté faire. Mentir était lâche. C'était la solution de facilité. Et cela faisait le plus souvent souffrir la personne à qui on adressait ce mensonge. Dean refusait de faire du mal gratuitement à qui que ce soit. Surtout pas aux gens à qui il tenait.

Et Victor faisait partie de ces gens. Dean l'appréciait beaucoup. Il n'avait strictement rien à lui reprocher. Il le trouvait même plutôt génial. Absolument parfait. Ils riaient beaucoup. Pouvaient parler de tout et de rien. Dean avait confiance en lui. Et le sexe était absolument incroyable entre eux.

Mais Dean menait à Victor depuis plusieurs semaines. Il se détestait pour ça. Tout avait commencé quand il avait invité Castiel à boire un café après leurs retrouvailles à la librairie. Dean n'en avait pas eu conscience à cet instant précis mais il l'avait compris très rapidement. En le revoyant pour la première fois en deux mois, il avait réalisé que rien n'avait changé. Il était toujours amoureux de son ami. Ses sentiments n'avaient pas évolué et leur force était toujours la même. Ne plus le voir lui avait permis de les ignorer. Mais certainement pas de les combattre.

Et Castiel lui avait offert un travail. Dean l'avait accepté. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait très envie de revoir son ami plus souvent. Mais aussi et surtout parce qu'il avait envie de le faire. Parce que créer cette bande dessinée était une idée qui l'enthousiasmait.

Il avait accepté sans songer une seule seconde aux conséquences. Mais rapidement, elles l'avaient frappé en pleine face. Il passait énormément de temps avec Castiel. Et il l'aimait un peu plus chaque jour qui passait.

C'était ce qui faisait de lui un menteur. Il avait bien sûr parlé de son nouveau projet à Victor. Il lui avait parlé de cette bande dessinée qu'il avait très envie de créer avec Castiel. Et son petit ami l'avait encouragé à le faire. Parce qu'il était parfait. Parce qu'il avait confiance en Dean. Et parce qu'il n'imaginait pas une seule que l'homme qui partageait sa vie avait en fait envie de partager la sienne avec un autre.

Il mentait à Victor sur ses sentiments pour Castiel. Sur ce dont il avait envie. Et Victor méritait tellement mieux. Il méritait d'avoir un petit ami qui n'aimait que lui. Un petit ami qui envisageait son avenir à ses côtés. Et certainement pas un petit ami qui rêvait d'un autre. Qui désirait un autre. Et qui n'avait pas le courage de le lui avouer.

Il continuait à mentir en se cherchant des excuses. Il tentait de se convaincre que cela finirait par passer. Qu'il se réveillerait un jour et réaliserait qu'il n'était plus amoureux de Castiel mais de l'homme qui partageait son lit. Que son ami n'avait de toute façon pas les mêmes sentiments pour lui et qu'il parviendrait un jour enfin par l'admettre et l'assimiler.

Mais les jours se suivaient et rien ne changeaient. Jusqu'à ce que Dean finisse par atteindre un point de non-retour.

Il l'avait senti venir bien sûr mais il fut tout de même pris de court et surpris quand cela arriva enfin. Victor et lui étaient en train de dîner dans un restaurant qu'ils adoraient tous les deux quand Dean prit conscience qu'il était temps pour lui de prendre une décision. De faire un choix et de s'y tenir. De ne plus mentir.

Victor parlait de sa dernière enquête depuis quelques minutes et Dean l'écoutait attentivement, fasciné par son histoire comme souvent. Et alors que tout aurait pu continuer à être parfait, Victor finit par dire quelque chose qui chamboula complètement le jeune homme.

\- J'aimerais qu'on parte quelques jours tous les deux. Mon patron insiste pour que je prenne des vacances et je pensais en profiter pour t'emmener avec moi … peut être louer une maison en bord de mer et … rendre visite à ma famille.

Dean ne s'était pas attendu à une telle proposition. C'était quelque chose qu'il avait envisagé. Victor avait rencontré et apprécié Sam. Ils s'entendaient bien. Mais c'était le seul membre encore vivant de la famille de Dean. Et ils vivaient ensemble. Victor ne pouvait pas ne pas le rencontrer. Être présenté aux parents de Victor était différent. C'était une étape importante. Un engagement. Si Dean l'acceptait, il ne pourrait plus reculer. Il ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière. Il savait combien son petit ami était proche de ses parents et combien leur présenter un petit ami était quelque chose qui comptait à ses yeux. C'était presque comme le demander en mariage. Dean ne le méritait pas. Victor, lui, méritait mieux.

\- Je sais que c'est quelque chose qui te fait peur mais … je me sens bien avec toi. J'ai envie qu'on avance et … tu sais combien ma famille compte pour moi. J'ai besoin qu'ils te connaissent. J'ai besoin que tu les rencontres.

Dean hocha la tête. Il avait le cœur qui battait trop fort dans la poitrine. Il pouvait sentir combien Victor était sérieux. Il ne se contentait pas de lui demander de rencontrer ses parents. Il lui demandait de lui donner une preuve d'engagement. Il lui demandait de franchir ce dernier cap. Et Dean ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas sans continuer à mentir à un homme qui méritait qu'on soit honnête avec lui. Il était temps de tout lui dire. Même si cela risquait d'être douloureux.

\- Je … Victor, je crois … j'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose d'important. J'ai trop attendu et si tu veux me crier dessus quand j'aurais fini, tu pourras le faire mais … promets moi de me laisser finir avant de le faire d'accord ?

Victor le dévisagea un instant avant d'hocher la tête à son tour. Dean se demandait s'il parviendrait à tout lui dire sans craquer. Il n'avait encore rien dit de concret et il avait déjà la gorge nouée.

\- Je crois que la chose la plus importante à te dire est la suivante … je … je suis un menteur Victor et … je ne pas continuer ainsi parce que tu mérites beaucoup mieux. Je te mens et je me déteste pour ça.

Il avait lâché la bombe et il savait qu'elle finirait par lui exploser au visage. Il le méritait bien sûr. Il aurait du se montrer honnête bien plus tôt. Il espérait juste que les séquelles ne seraient pas trop importantes. Que Victor pourrait surmonter cette épreuve. Et que lui cesserait enfin de se détester un peu plus chaque jour.

Face au silence de son petit ami, il se décida à s'expliquer.

\- Je te promets que j'ai essayé Victor. J'ai essayé de tomber amoureux de toi et je … tu es parfait. Je tiens à toi. Je t'apprécie sincèrement mais je … je ne t'aime pas et c'est … une nouvelle fois tu mérites d'être avec quelqu'un qui tombera amoureux de toi. Qui voudra construire son avenir avec toi. Qui ne te mentira jamais sur quoi que ce soit. Cette personne ce n'est pas moi.

Il lut la surprise sur le visage de Victor. Puis rapidement, elle fut remplacée par quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la résignation. C'était presque comme si son petit ami l'avait su. Comme s'il l'avait senti mais qu'il avait lui aussi cherché à se voiler la face. Dean se demandait depuis combien de temps cela durait.

\- Peut être que tu l'avais senti … peut être que je n'ai pas été aussi subtile que je le croyais … ou peut être que c'est une vraie surprise pour toi. Je ne sais pas et … à vrai dire, ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Parce que je sais que j'aurais du te dire tout ça beaucoup plus tôt. Je suis le seul fautif dans cette histoire. Je suis le seul à blâmer.

Victor ne réagissait toujours pas et Dean ne savait pas comment se montrer plus clair avec lui. Peut être était-il temps de tout lui dire. De lui parler de Castiel. De ce qu'il ressentait pour lui.

\- Il y a autre chose que je dois te dire et je … je tiens avant tout à te jurer que je ne t'ai jamais trompé. Je suis un menteur oui mais je suis fidèle et … je n'ai pas … je n'ai pas couché avec un autre.

\- Dean, tu … j'ai confiance en toi sur ce point. Va droit au but s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration pour gagner quelques secondes. Il n'avait parlé de ses sentiments pour Castiel qu'à Charlie. Il n'en avait même pas discuté avec Sam. Et il ne savait pas vraiment comment les décrire sans paraitre cruel. Sans blesser Victor plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà blessé jusque-là. Mais il devait se lancer. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à tourner autour du pot éternellement.

\- Je suis amoureux d'un autre homme Victor. J'aimerais te dire que c'est quelque chose qui m'est tombé dessus récemment … quelque chose que j'ignorais jusque-là mais je refuse de te mentir à nouveau et … je suis amoureux de cet autre depuis un moment maintenant … je refusais simplement de l'accepter. Je pensais pouvoir l'oublier mais … il est revenu dans ma vie récemment. Et maintenant je ne peux plus fermer les yeux.

Dean laissa quelques secondes à Victor pour assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Il s'attendait à ce que son petit ami lui crie dessus. A ce qu'il se lève de la table et parte après l'avoir insulté. Mais Victor le surprit en restant étonnamment calme. Il finit même par hocher la tête comme s'il était parvenu à une conclusion seul après une longue réflexion.

\- Il s'agit de Castiel non ? demanda t-il alors.

Dean était étonné par la question mais pas par le fait qu'il ait compris de qui il parlait. Il était le seul à être revenu dans sa vie récemment. Il était le seul parmi ses proches avec qui Dean avait un passif compliqué. Et Victor était un extraordinaire enquêteur.

\- Il s'agit de Castiel oui. Je sais que je … j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt mais … je parvenais à ignorer tout ça quand il était loin de moi. Je te promets que je ne pensais plus jamais le revoir quand on a commencé à sortir ensemble. J'ai vraiment cru que je finirais par tomber amoureux de toi et par l'oublier. Mais il est revenu et j'ai commencé à passer du temps avec lui … c'est … j'ai du me rendre à l'évidence. Je l'aime toujours et je ne pense pas que ça changera du si tôt. Je suis désolé.

Victor détourna les yeux une seconde. Dean savait qu'il lui faisait du mal. Il savait qu'il était probablement en train de lui briser le cœur. Mais il avait au moins la satisfaction d'avoir réagi avant qu'il ne soit vraiment trop tard.

\- Je crois que d'une certaine manière je le savais déjà … je l'ai probablement toujours su. Mais j'espérais que tu finirais par l'oublier … que je parviendrais à prendre sa place dans ta vie et dans ton cœur. Visiblement, je me suis trompé. Et je suis triste oui … je suis déçu et je … je suis un peu en colère aussi. Mais je sais que je ne peux plus rien y faire. Je sais aussi que tu ne l'as pas choisi et … tu t'es montré honnête alors … j'en déduis que c'est la fin de notre histoire.

Dean était sidéré par la réaction de Victor. Il était incroyablement mature et réaliste. Il était calme. Le jeune homme estimait ne pas mériter une telle gentillesse de sa part. Il était presque déçu que Victor ne lui crie pas dessus comme il l'avait imaginé.

\- Je suis désolé, répéta t-il parce qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire d'autre.

\- Je le sais … et je … je suppose que ça aide. Je te remercie d'avoir été honnête avec moi Dean.

\- J'aurais du le faire plus tôt.

\- Peut être mais ce n'est pas la question. L'essentiel est que tu l'aies fait. D'autres auraient continué à jouer sur les deux tableaux en attendant de voir s'ils avaient la moindre chance avec l'autre. Pas toi et c'est … c'est une preuve de maturité et d'honnêteté.

Dean accepta le compliment. Victor semblait sincère. Il était content de voir que son comportement avait été le bon. Il continuerait de regretter d'avoir trop attendu. Il continuerait à s'en vouloir d'avoir fait du mal à un homme qui ne le méritait clairement pas. Mais il avait au moins la satisfaction d'avoir fait le bon choix.

\- Je n'aurais jamais pu jouer sur les deux tableaux. Et de toute façon, je sais … je suis convaincu que mes sentiments ne sont pas partagés. Je ne te quitte pas pour foncer me jeter dans ses bras. Je le fais parce que je refuse de continuer à te mentir et à en aimer un autre. C'est tout.

Victor fronça alors les sourcils.

\- Comment peux tu en être aussi convaincu ? Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de ce que tu ressens ? Est-ce que tu lui as demandé ce dont il a envie ?

Dean secoua la tête. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il savait déjà que Castiel ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Si cela avait été le cas, les choses se seraient passées différemment. Castiel n'aurait pas mis un terme à leur relation. Il ne serait pas parti à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. Il n'aurait pas insisté autant sur le fait qu'il voulait sauver leur amitié. Dean n'était pas stupide. Il n'avait pas besoin que Castiel lui dise clairement qu'il ne l'aimait pas pour le savoir.

\- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je le sais.

\- Sauf que tu ne peux pas réellement le savoir sans le lui demander. Dean, dans mon métier, il m'arrive d'être convaincu de l'honnêteté ou de culpabilité de quelqu'un. Et si je m'arrêtais à ce que je pense savoir, j'aurais accumulé les erreurs depuis le début de ma carrière. Parfois, je me rends compte que j'avais raison et parfois … je me rends compte que j'ai tort. Mais si je me fie à mon instinct, je ne m'en contente pas. Je vais toujours plus loin. J'enquête. J'interroge. Je recherche. Et je ne m'arrête que lorsque j'ai suffisamment de preuves pour ne plus avoir l'ombre d'un doute.

\- Pourquoi irais je le voir et lui parler si c'est uniquement pour m'entendre dire quelque chose que je sais déjà ?

\- Parce qu'il pourrait te surprendre Dean. Parce que tu peux te tromper.

Le jeune homme prit quelques secondes pour assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Victor semblait sûr de lui. Et il avait probablement raison. Dean n'avait effectivement jamais posé la question directement à Castiel. Ce n'était peut-être pas uniquement du au fait qu'il pensait déjà savoir ce que son ami lui répondrait. C'était peut être aussi et surtout parce qu'il avait peur d'être rejeté. Il était lâche. Une nouvelle fois, ce n'était pas une attitude qu'il aimait avoir.

\- Tu crois … tu crois que je devrais aller le voir ?

\- Je crois que tu devrais tenter ta chance quitte à te prendre une claque en plein visage. Et crois-moi, ça me coûte de te dire ça mais je … je pense que tu ne dois pas laisser passer cette chance.

\- Je … Victor, tu …

Son ex petit ami leva la main dans sa direction pour le faire taire. Dean s'exécuta aussitôt. Les propos de Victor l'avaient aidé à y voir plus clair. Il avait la sensation d'avoir pris conscience de quelque chose d'essentiel. C'était lui qui avait raison. Dean était lâche, stupide et sans doute trop orgueilleux. Il avait tort de ne pas prendre de risque. Tort de croire qu'il était infaillible et que ce qu'il pensait savoir était forcément vrai. Il était temps pour lui de se remettre en question et de se lancer.

\- Merci pour tout, souffla t-il.

Victor hocha la tête. Dean pouvait sentir qu'ils étaient arrivés à la fin de leur conversation. Et à la fin de leur histoire également. Ils ne se reverraient peut être jamais. Dean avait de la peine. Il appréciait sincèrement Victor. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le garder comme ami. Mais il savait que c'était sans doute trop demander dans ces circonstances. Peut-être plus tard.

\- Je devrais …

\- Filer oui. Je vais en faire de même. Je te souhaiterais bien bonne chance mais … c'est sans doute trop tôt pour que je me réjouisse pour toi.

\- Je suis …

\- Désolé, je sais. Maintenant file. J'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

Dean n'insista pas. Il se leva de sa chaise et après un dernier coup d'œil en direction de Victor, il s'éloigna rapidement de leur table. Il paya pour leur repas avant de quitter le restaurant. Puis, il fit signe à un taxi de s'arrêter. Quand il fut installé à l'intérieur et que le chauffeur lui demanda où il souhaitait se rendre, la réponse lui vint naturellement. Il donna l'adresse de Castiel sans réfléchir.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le taxi se mit en route qu'il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait accepté l'idée de se montrer enfin honnête avec Castiel. Mais il n'avait pas pensé le faire aussi tôt. Il aurait peut être été plus prudent de prendre quelques jours et de préparer un discours concis. Peut être même de demander des conseils à Sam. Dean était toutefois convaincu qu'en prenant quelques jours, il finirait par perdre sa détermination. Sa peur reprendra le pas sur son envie de bien faire. Et il renoncerait. Il était préférable de se jeter à l'eau pendant qu'il en avait le courage.

Quand le taxi s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où Castiel vivait, Dean avait le cœur qui battait trop fort et trop vite dans sa poitrine. Il avait la sensation d'être sur le point de se jeter dans le vide. Il était toutefois convaincu d'avoir une nouvelle fois fait le bon choix. Il était peut-être sur le point de laisser l'opportunité à Castiel de lui briser le cœur. Mais c'était nécessaire.

Il paya le chauffeur puis pénétra dans l'immeuble sans perdre une seconde. Il grimpa au bon étage en empruntant l'escalier puis courut jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement. Il s'accorda une seconde pour reprendre son souffle avant de frapper finalement.

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur Castiel. Dean lut aussitôt la surprise sur son visage. Il était tard et il était évident que son ami ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là. Mais il allait rapidement comprendre.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le jeune homme prit une nouvelle grande inspiration avant d'expirer longuement par le nez. Il supposait qu'il n'y avait pas de manière idéale de s'y prendre. De méthode parfaite. Il n'y a eu que l'honnêteté qui payait vraiment.

\- Je t'ai menti Castiel … je t'ai menti depuis des mois et … il est temps que cela s'arrête. Je suis venu parce que j'ai décidé de me montrer honnête avec toi … et avec moi-même d'ailleurs. Je suis venu là parce que je dois te dire quelque chose d'important et ça ne pouvait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Castiel fronça alors les sourcils et Dean sentit qu'il avait des dizaines de questions à lui poser. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le jeune homme était là. Il ne comprenait probablement pourquoi tout ceci ne pouvait pas attendre le lendemain. Dean choisit de se lancer.

\- Je ne veux pas être ton ami Cas. Je ne veux pas … je ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Il lut de l'inquiétude sur le visage de Castiel et il réalisa alors que ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait été perçu correctement par son ami. Il secoua la tête alors que son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine.

\- Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça pour la simple et bonne raison que je t'aime Cas. Je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime comme un fou et … rester ami avec toi tout en continuant à t'aimer en secret est en train de me détruire alors voilà … je suis là et je te dis tut. Je t'aime Cas. Je suis fou amoureux de toi depuis un moment maintenant.

Voilà, il avait tout dit. Il avait ouvert son cœur. Son ami pouvait maintenant lui briser le cœur en un seul mot. Un seul « non » suffirait à le briser en mille morceaux. Mais il n'aurait pas de regrets. Il avait tenté sa chance. Il avait pris un risque. Il s'était montré courageux. C'était le plus important.

* * *

Castiel était devenu un menteur expert. Il n'avait jamais aimé cacher la vérité à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à ceux à qui il tenait le plus. Il préférait de loin dire ce qu'il pensait, ressentait ou avait fait que de mentir pour se couvrir ou se protéger. Il affrontait les conséquences la tête haute avec la satisfaction d'avoir été honnête. C'était une qualité dont il était fier et qu'il recherchait chez les gens qu'il faisait entrer dans sa vie.

Mais depuis quelque semaines, il mentait constamment. Il mentait à Dean principalement. Il ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Il faisait comme si son bonheur avec Victor le rendait lui aussi heureux. Il assurait qu'il voulait le garder comme ami. Qu'il ne cherchait rien de plus. Il mentait sur tout et surtout sur la souffrance qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que Dean partait pour rejoindre son petit ami si parfait.

Il mentait à Gabriel en lui assurant que travailler avec Dean n'était pas une torture. Qu'il n'en retirait que de positif et que c'était la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu de sa vie.

Il se mentait enfin à lui-même en se répétant encore et encore que ça finirait par s'arranger. Qu'il finirait par s'y faire et par accepter.

Ces mensonges lui pesaient et rendaient son quotidien compliqué à gérer et à vivre. Il se levait déjà fatigué avant même d'avoir vu Dean. Il rêvait de lui la nuit. Il s'imaginait à la place de Victor. Il se demandait quelle étape son ami et le policier allaient franchir ensemble. Quand ils décideraient d'habiter ensemble. S'ils s'étaient enfin dit « je t'aime ». Il passait ensuite un long moment avec Dean à l'observer et à l'admirer en silence. Il le regardait écrire. Aimait chacune de ses idées. Puis il le regardait partir pour rejoindre l'homme qui avait la chance de partager sa vie maintenant. Celui qui pouvait le tenir dans ses bras. Qui pouvait l'embrasser. Qui lui faisait l'amour. L'homme qui avait su comment passer outre ses défenses et le convaincre de tenter quelque chose avec lui. Celui qui avait osé faire tout ce que Castiel rêvait de faire en secret.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il pourrait continuer ainsi. Il doutait d'avoir la force de jouer ce rôle éternellement. Il ne voulait pas perdre Dean bien sûr. Mais il était presque sûr de ne pas avoir la force de le regarder construire quelque chose de vraiment sérieux avec Victor. Il ne pourrait pas être là à leur mariage. Il était presque sûr qu'il prendrait la fuite à nouveau si toutefois Dean et son petit ami décidait de franchir cette étape.

Il était bien sûr trop tôt pour l'envisager. Leur relation était encore récente. Ils ne vivaient même pas ensemble. Dean semblait heureux bien sûr. Mais il n'était certainement pas prêt à aller plus loin pour le moment. Castiel en était arrivé à prier pour que quelque chose finisse par les séparer. Qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils n'étaient pas fait l'un pour l'autre. Il n'aimait pas souhaiter ainsi le malheur des gens, surtout de ces hommes qui méritaient tout le bonheur du monde, mais c'était plus fort que lui. Et cela faisait de lui quelqu'un de mauvais et d'injuste. Il le savait.

Mais il était difficile de voir les choses différemment quand il était seul chez lui à fixer la télévision sans parvenir à se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. Dean et lui avaient encore travailler ensemble pendant deux heures cette après-midi. Puis le jeune homme était parti se préparer pour son rendez vous avec Victor. Visiblement, ils devaient se rendre dans un restaurant romantique. Castiel aurait aimé pouvoir inviter son ami dans un tel endroit. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui tenir la main par-dessus la table tout en parlant d'avenir et de projets communs. Il aurait aimé pouvoir le reconduire chez lui ensuite et partager un long baiser sur le pas de sa porte. Il voulait tant et avait si peu. Cela le rendait complètement fou.

Il soupira longuement avant de détourner le regard de la télévision. Il doutait de pouvoir se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit de toute façon. Lire était également hors de question. Pas quand il ne faisait que penser à Dean à longueur de temps.

Il ne savait pas comment occuper son temps. Dessiner était parfois une échappatoire. Mais le plus souvent, c'était le visage de Dean qu'il reproduisait sur sa toile. C'était presque comme s'il ne pouvait pas dessiner autre chose. Comme si sa seule inspiration était les traits parfaits du jeune homme. Il avait développé une obsession sans doute malsaine pour son ami. Et il était sans nul doute grand temps pour lui de consulter un spécialiste à ce sujet.

Mais pour le moment, il allait continuer à se morfondre sur son sort et à se détester d'espérer que cette soirée soit finalement catastrophique pour Dean et Victor.

Il fut interrompu quand on frappa à la porte. Gabriel ne devait pas rentrer cette nuit. Il passait la soirée avec une jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré dans un café. Et les choses avançaient entre eux. Il allait probablement passer la nuit avec elle. Castiel était heureux pour son frère. Même s'il était également mortellement jaloux de son bonheur.

Il hésita à aller ouvrir puis se força tout de même à se lever. Il ouvrit la porte, convaincu qu'il devait s'agir d'une erreur et fut surpris quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Dean.

Le jeune homme était à tomber par terre. Il portait une chemise cintrée qui mettait la musculature de son torse en valeur. Son jean semblait lui avoir été cousu à même son corps. Castiel eut quelques difficultés à se concentrer sur son visage quand sa silhouette parfaite était ainsi mise en valeur. Mais dès qu'il lut l'inquiétude dans les yeux de son ami, il oublia tout le reste.

Et le pire fut sans doute quand Dean lui annonça qu'il devait lui parler. Qu'il lui avait menti depuis le début. Qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à lui annoncer. Castiel était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Incapable de réagir. Et cela ne s'arrangea bien sûr pas quand Dean lui annonça qu'il ne pouvait plus être son ami.

Pendant une seconde, Castiel crut qu'il allait lui dire qu'il ne souhaitait plus jamais le voir. Qu'il refusait de continuer à travailler avec lui. Que tout était terminé. Si c'était ce que le jeune homme voulait lui dire alors il serait détruit pour de bon cette fois. Il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

Mais Dean ne dit rien de tout ça. Ce fut tout le contraire même. Ce qu'il avoua ensuite donna la sensation à Castiel qu'il allait s'évanouir. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler sous son poids alors que son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Dean était amoureux de lui. Dean l'aimait. Et pas seulement depuis son retour. Non, il l'aimait depuis bien plus longtemps que ça. Et Castiel n'avait rien vu. Il avait été un idiot. Parce qu'il aimait lui aussi Dean de tout son cœur et que son silence les avait privé d'une relation merveilleuse depuis un moment maintenant.

C'était ce qu'il voulait dire. Mais les mots refusaient de franchir le seuil de ses lèvres. Il avait la sensation que son cerveau ne savait plus comment demander à sa bouche de réagir. Il était paralysé. Complètement muet. Et Dean semblait ne pas l'interpréter correctement.

\- Je voulais juste me montrer honnête avec toi et si … je peux comprendre que tu … j'ai longtemps hésité justement parce que je savais que tu ne partageais pas mes sentiments mais c'était devenu trop dur de te mentir alors voilà … c'est dit. Je me sens plus léger. Je suis désolé si j'ai gâché ta soirée et notre amitié et je vais … je vais partir.

Castiel aurait du le retenir. Il aurait du lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Ou juste lui saisir le bras pour l'empêcher de partir. Mais il ne parvint pas à réagir immédiatement. Il laissa Dean reculer d'un pas. Puis d'un autre ensuite. Il le laissa faire volte-face et s'enfuir dans le couloir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut disparu de son champ de vision que Castiel comprit qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. Que s'il laissait Dean fuir maintenant, il aurait tout perdu.

Son cerveau reprit enfin les reines et ses jambes se mirent à fonctionner à nouveau. Il se lança à la poursuite de Dean. Il parvint heureusement à le rattraper juste avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte qui menait à la cage d'escalier. Il lui saisit le bras puis le força à se tourner pour lui faire face.

Il y avait une telle douleur et une telle peur sur le visage du jeune homme que Castiel avait envie de pleurer. Mais il ravala ses sanglots et se força enfin à dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis tellement longtemps.

\- Ne pars pas Dean. Ne pars pas s'il te plait … pas après ça … pas après m'avoir dit ce que je rêvais de d'entendre depuis des mois maintenant. Pas sans me laisser une chance de te dire que je t'aime moi aussi … comme un fou … depuis trop longtemps et bien plus que je ne pensais possible d'aimer quelqu'un un jour.

Il relâcha le bras de Dean une fois son aveu fait. Il devait laisser une chance à son ami de gérer cette annonce comme il le souhaitait. Il ne voulait pas le contraindre à rester s'l préférait partir. Mais Dean ne tourna pas les talons. Il ne s'en alla pas. Il resta face à Castiel, les bras de long de son corps, le visage fermé et les yeux rivés dans ceux de son ami.

\- Tu … tu m'aimes ? finit-il par demander.

Il semblait avoir du mal à y croire. Castiel avait lui-même encore un peu de mal à assimiler la nouvelle. Mais il était évident qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. La réaction de Dean le lui confirmait.

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime … je t'aime comme jamais avant je n'ai aimé qui que ce soit. Je t'aime comme un dingue. Je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Je veux me marier avec toi. Je veux … je veux construire ma vie autour de toi parce que tu es le centre de mon univers et que ma vie n'a aucun sens si tu n'en fais pas parti et …

Il s'était attendu à ce que Dean lui repose encore la question. Qu'il lui demande des explications. Des précisions peut-être. Mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le jeune homme le fasse taire en l'embrassant. C'était toutefois la meilleure des manières de le faire.

Castiel ne protesta pas quand les lèvres de Dean s'écrasèrent un peu trop violemment sur les siennes. Il ne protesta pas non plus quand le jeune homme passa ses bras autour de son cou et vint se coller contre lui. Il finit même par encercler la taille du jeune homme avec les siens. Et sa langue vint presser contre les lèvres de Dean pour lui demander l'accès. Ce que son ami lui donna aussitôt.

C'était comme dans un rêve. C'était même bien mieux. Castiel avait imaginé ce moment des millions de fois. Mais jamais il n'avait pensé que cela arriverait dans le couloir de son immeuble. Là où tous ses voisins pourraient le voir.

Dean semblait avoir la même idée que lui. Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, le jeune homme reprit la parole aussitôt.

\- On devrait rentrer chez toi … on devrait … ce n'est pas l'endroit idéal non ? Et … Gabriel est là ?

Castiel savait bien qu'il devait sourire comme un idiot. Mais il s'en contrefichait.

\- Non, il est avec sa petite amie … et oui je sais c'est étonnant mais il a fini par trouver une femme qui le supporte. Je suis seul … on est seul.

Dean lui saisit alors la main puis l'attira jusqu'à son appartement. Castiel referma la porte derrière eux puis guida son ami dans le salon. Ils ne s'assirent pas sur le canapé mais se firent face, debout et pratiquement collés l'un contre l'autre.

\- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda finalement Dean.

\- Je n'ai pas de date précise à te donner mais probablement depuis un moment maintenant … depuis bien avant qu'on décide de coucher ensemble. Depuis le premier jour peut être …

\- On est deux idiots. Je … je suis amoureux de toi depuis au moins aussi longtemps. Si seulement je te l'avais dit … on se serait épargné bien des souffrances.

Castiel acquiesça longuement avant de sourire à nouveau. Ils avaient effectivement été stupides tous les deux. Mais c'était du passé à présent. Dean avait fait preuve de plus de courage que lui. Et grâce à lui, ils étaient enfin ensemble. Ils s'étaient enfin tout dit et ils allaient pouvoir être pleinement heureux.

\- Et sans doute que cela aurait continué si tu n'avais pas eu le courage de venir me voir … je … tu es … merci Dean.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux une seconde, visiblement gêné par le compliment. Castiel posa une main sous son menton pour le forcer à le regarder à nouveau. Maintenant que le choc de la nouvelle diminuait, il parvenait à réfléchir tout ce que l'aveu de Dean signifiait vraiment.

\- Est-ce que tu … est-ce que tu as parlé à Victor ?

Dean acquiesça.

\- Il voulait que je rencontre ses parents. Et je … je ne pouvais pas … je ne pouvais pas continuer à lui mentir. J'ai rompu avec lui. Je lui ai dit que je t'aimais et il … il m'a dit que j'étais idiot de ne pas tenter ma chance. Il avait raison. J'étais convaincu que tu ne m'aimais pas et s'il ne m'avait rien dit, je crois que j'aurais continué à garder ce secret.

\- J'en étais convaincu aussi. Mais … c'est terminé maintenant. On va pouvoir aller de l'avant. Il y a tellement de choses que je veux te dire … tellement de choses dont on doit discuter ensemble.

Dean lui sourit avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Castiel l'accepta sans problème puis vint coller son front contre celui du jeune homme.

\- Je sais qu'on doit parler Cas et on le fera mais … pas ce soir. Je n'ai pas la force de te parler ce soir. On est seul et je … j'ai besoin que tu … que tu me fasses l'amour si tu en as envie.

Castiel ne pouvait pas refusé une telle demande. Pas quand il en avait au moins autant envie que le jeune homme. Le sexe n'était pas la seule chose qu'il voulait partager avec son ami. Mais c'était un moyen idéal de sceller ce qu'ils venaient de se dire.

\- Suis moi, souffla t-il alors.

Dean acquiesça puis Castiel le conduisit dans sa chambre. Il alluma la lumière, attendit que Dean soit à l'intérieur et ferma la porte. Il aurait aimé pouvoir préparer quelque chose de parfait. Peut être allumer quelques bougies. Mais il n'avait pas le temps. Et du moment que Dean était là, les choses étaient parfaites.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda t-il ensuite.

Dean sembla touché qu'il le lui demande. Mais Castiel n'envisageait pas les choses différemment. Il avait besoin d'être absolument sûr que Dean n'avait pas fait cette proposition juste parce qu'il pensait que c'était ce que Castiel voulait. Le sexe devait être un partage et non pas une obligation.

\- Je suis absolument sûr, répondit Dean rapidement.

Puis, sans doute parce qu'il voulait prouver à Castiel qu'il ne mentait pas, il commença doucement à se déshabiller. Son ami aurait voulu participer mais il était complètement fasciné par ce qu'il voyait. Il ne parvenait pas à détacher ses yeux du spectacle que le jeune homme lui offrait. Il l'avait déjà vu nu. Il connaissait son corps par cœur. Il savait quelle zone toucher pour rendre Dean fou de désir et d'excitation. Mais il avait tout de même la sensation de le découvrir pour la première fois. Et il ne se priva pas de le regarder.

Dean retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sa chemise et son pantalon. Puis, quand il ne porte plus que son boxer, il s'allongea sur le lit derrière lui et fit signe à Castiel de le rejoindre.

Ce dernier retira ses vêtements rapidement – et sans aucune grâce – avant de s'installer sur son ami, ses jambes entre les siennes.

Ils s'embrassèrent presque aussitôt. Castiel n'en revenait pas d'être en train de vivre un tel moment. Il avait l'impression de rêver. Mais les sensations de son corps étaient bien réelles. Et son érection, sensiblement douloureuse, était là pour le lui prouver.

Il se redressa sur les genoux pour retirer le boxer de Dean puis prit son sexe dans sa bouche rapidement. Il pressa sa longue contre pour lui arracher un long gémissement. Il était concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et ne vit pas Dean ouvrir sa table de nuit et en sortir la bouteille de lubrifiant qui s'y trouvait. Il s'en rendit compte quand le jeune homme la pressa contre son bras. Castiel relâcha alors son sexe pour asperger ses doigts de liquide. Il en glissa ensuite un entre les fesses de Dean et l'introduisit doucement en lui. Quand il fut sûr de toucher sa prostate, il reprit son sexe dans sa bouche et commença à le préparer.

Les gémissements de Dean étaient comme de la musique à ses oreilles. Ils étaient là pour lui prouver qu'il faisait les choses bien. Qu'il n'avait rien oublié de la meilleure manière d'apporter du plaisir à son ami durant les quelques mois depuis leur séparation. C'était parfait. Et Castiel y prenait au moins autant de plaisir que Dean.

Il ajouta un second doigt puis un troisième quand il sentit le muscle se détendre. Il continua à presser contre la prostate de Dean tout en faisant courir sa langue sur l'intégralité de son sexe. Il le laissa heurter le fond de sa gorge à plusieurs reprises avant de le relâcher quand Dean poussa un cri qui indiquait qu'il était proche.

Castiel quitta alors le lit pour retirer son boxer puis se réinstalla à genoux entre les jambes du jeune homme. Ce dernier les redressa pour saisir ses genoux, lui ouvrant une vue que Castiel doutait de pouvoir oublier un jour. Il l'observa une seconde, s'attarda sur le muscle entre ses fesses puis sur son sexe tendu avant de les plonger dans ses yeux. Dean lui adressa un petit signe de la tête pour lui donner le feu vert. Castiel ne perdit pas une seconde de plus. Il attrapa son propre sexe pour le positionner puis propulsa doucement les hanches en avant.

Il n'avait rien oublié des sensations qu'être à l'intérieur de Dean lui avait toujours procurées. Mais cela lui sembla être plus intense encore. Plus vrai. Peut-être parce que cette fois, ils éraient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'ondes. Peut être parce qu'ils étaient enfin honnêtes et qu'ils ne cherchaient plus à masquer leurs vrais sentiments.

Castiel commença à aller et venir à l'intérieur de jeune homme. Il prit son temps malgré son excitation et son besoin de jouir. Il fit en sorte de toucher sa prostate aussi souvent que possible. Il changea de rythme pour prolonger le plaisir. Il garda les yeux rivés dans ceux de Dean. Et il savoura le moment. Il finit toutefois par ne plus pouvoir se retenir. Il saisit donc le sexe de Dean dans une main pour le masturber. Il ne fut pas surpris quand, une seconde plus tard, le jeune homme jouissait violemment entre ses doigts. Il continua à aller et venir en lui pour prolonger son plaisir puis, quand Dean eut terminé, il s'abandonna à son orgasme.

Il le frappa avec la force d'un train en marche. Il cria le nom de son ami puis, quand les sensations commencèrent doucement à s'estomper, il se laissa finalement tomber en avant. Son visage atterrit dans le creux du cou de Dean et ce dernier referma presque aussitôt ses bras dans son dos.

\- Je peux rester dormir ici cette nuit ? demanda t-il.

Castiel n'envisageait de toute façon pas de le laisser partir. Il hocha donc la tête en guise de réponse. Dean déposa alors un baiser sur le sommet du crâne. Ils parleraient demain. Ils le feraient en partageant un petit déjeuner comme Castiel avait rêvé de le faire avec Dean depuis leur séparation. Ils expliqueraient chacun leur tour comment ils envisageaient les choses maintenant. Mais pour le moment, ils allaient dormir. L'un contre l'autre. Sans rien ajouter de plus. Parce qu'ils avaient dit l'essentiel et que tout était parfait. Castiel ne voulait surtout pas ruiner le moment en disant quelque chose de stupide. Il préférait rester ainsi blotti dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait jusqu'au lendemain. Il lui sembla entendre Dean murmurer qu'il l'aimait à nouveau juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Il ne savait pas s'il l'avait imaginé mais il l'emporta tout de même avec lui quand le sommeil s'empara de lui.


	40. Perfection

**Bonjour**

**Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. La semaine prochaine, je commence la publication de ma prochaine histoire. Vous aurez le premier chapitre avant mon départ en vacances. Je rentre le 29 août donc le second chapitre arrivera début septembre. **

**Merci de m'avoir lu malgré l'irrégularité des publications de cette histoire.**

**Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine. **

**Sydney8201**

**Musique du chapitre : **

**You found me de The Fray**

**Chapitre 40 : Perfection**

_« Les détails font la perfection, et la perfection n'est pas un détail. »_

_Leonard de Vinci_

Si Dean avait du décrire le bonheur avant d'avoir rencontré Castiel, il aurait probablement eu du mal à se montrer concis. Il aurait cité son frère bien sûr et le temps passé avec lui. Mais il aurait également fait une liste de tout ce qui pensait à tort définir le bonheur. Un travail fixe. Un salaire intéressant. Un toit au-dessus de sa tête et au-dessus de celle de Sam. Une voiture en parfaite condition. Charlie. Bobby. Travailler avec Ellen en qui il avait toute confiance. Et la liste était encore longue. Bien sûr toutes ces choses et ces personnes contribuaient grandement à son bonheur. Mais il avait une nouvelle vision maintenant que Castiel était dans sa vie. Il n'avait pas rayé ses proches de cette liste. Certainement pas Sam qui restait la personne la plus important dans sa vie. Mais il avait réalisé combien l'argent, le travail et les biens matériels étaient finalement futiles. Combien il était idiot de s'y référer pour déterminer si on était heureux ou non. Car aujourd'hui, si on lui demandait de définir le bonheur, il n'aurait probablement qu'un seul nom à dire. Castiel.

Sa relation avec son petit ami le comblait. Il ne voyait pas comment la décrire autrement. Il était amoureux. Il passait du temps avec un homme extraordinaire en qui il avait toute confiance et avec qui il envisageait sérieusement un avenir. Une famille. Un mariage peut être un jour. Et le sexe, même s'il n'était pas essentiel, était absolument génial. Castiel connaissait son corps par cœur. Et il savait comment lui procurer un maximum de plaisir. Parfois sans même se soucier du sien.

Quand Dean avait annoncé à Sam qu'il avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains et avouer ses sentiments à Castiel, son frère l'avait bien sûr longuement félicité. Puis, parce qu'il était un petit salop, il s'était empressé de lui dire qu'il le savait. Qu'il l'avait compris bien avant Dean. Qu'il n'aurait pas perdu de temps s'il l'avait écouté dès le début. Et parce qu'il avait raison, Dean avait accepté son commentaire sans s'énerver. Après tout, Sam avait effectivement senti que ses sentiments étaient réciproques avant lui. Il méritait de s'en féliciter.

Sam lui posa des dizaines de questions sur leur relation. Il commença par quelques-unes auxquelles Dean accepta de répondre. Depuis combien de temps ? Qui avait fait le premier pas ? Qui était au courant ? Comment Castiel avait réagi ? Puis, quand sa curiosité sur ce point fut satisfaite, il s'empressa de poser des questions embarrassantes auxquelles Dean refusa de répondre mettant fin à la conversation. Le jeune homme était toutefois content de voir son frère aussi enthousiaste au sujet de sa relation amoureuse. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à faire accepter Castiel à son frère. Ce qui faciliterait sans doute grandement le choses pour la suite de leur histoire.

Il en avait parlé avec Castiel le lendemain de leur aveu. Ils s'étaient réveillés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, enlacés comme au moment où ils s'étaient endormis. Ils s'étaient longuement regardé dans les yeux comme deux idiots pour qui plus rien au monde n'existe sauf l'autre. Et Dean n'en avait même pas eu honte.

Puis ils avaient pris le petit déjeuner ensemble et avaient commencé à parler. De leurs sentiments. Des secrets qu'ils avaient gardé pour eux chacun de leur côté. Ils avaient été deux idiots. S'ils avaient eu le courage de se parler plus tôt, ils se seraient épargnés bien des souffrances. Et quelques disputes également. Dean n'avait jamais pensé une seule seconde que Castiel pouvait partager ses sentiments. Et son petit ami avait pensé la même chose dans son coin. Ils avaient été lâches tous les deux. Dean était réellement soulagé d'avoir finalement fait le premier pas. Il aurait pu passer à côté de quelque chose de parfait s'il n'avait pas pris son courage à deux mains.

Ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait qu'il était important de ne surtout pas brûler les étapes. Ils étaient amis et ils se connaissaient. Ils avaient déjà couché ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Mais leur histoire, leur vraie histoire, était encore toute récente. Dean voulait faire les choses bien. Castiel semblait du même avis. Ils devaient avoir un premier vrai rendez-vous. Quelque chose de romantique et de stressant. Quelque chose que tous les autres couples vivaient un jour puis racontaient ensuite à leurs enfants et amis. Dean tenait à faire les choses dans l'ordre. Il laissa toutefois à Castiel le choix du lieu de leur premier rendez-vous.

Plus la date approchait et plus il était nerveux. Il avait peur de décevoir Castiel. Jusque-là, leur relation avait été principalement sexuelle. Ils avaient été amis oui mais Dean avait beaucoup changé depuis. Il ne pouvait pas être sûr que Castiel aimerait le « nouveau lui ». Et alors qu'il se préparait pour son premier rendez-vous, il réalisa qu'il y avait autre chose qui le stressait plus encore.

Il était terrifié à l'idée qu'on le reconnaisse. Que ce soit un ancien client ou quelqu'un qui avait vu son visage dans les journaux. Il avait peur qu'on le pointe du doigt et qu'on parle de lui dans son dos. Qu'on se moque de Castiel parce qu'il sortait avec un ex-prostitué. Il ne voulait surtout pas que son passé puisse endommager leur relation naissante. Ou qu'elle puisse avoir une quelconque répercussion sur Castiel.

Il ne le dit pas à Sam. Il ne le dit à personne. Mais il y pensait constamment. Il se prépara quand même du mieux possible malgré son angoisse. Il opta pour quelque chose de décontracté mais d'habillé au cas où son petit ami choisirait un endroit un peu chic. Il avait donné tous ses costumes quand il avait arrêté de se prostituer. Il doutait d'avoir aucune occasion de les porter et il préférait de toute façon se débarrasser de tout ce qui lui rappelait son passé. Il choisit un jean dans lequel il se sentait à l'aise, qui n'avait aucun trou et qui, selon Charlie, mettait ses fesses en valeur. Il ajouta une chemise grise plutôt cintrée pour parfaire l'ensemble. Il était satisfait par son reflet dans le miroir. Il espérait toutefois que Castiel aimerait également sa tenue.

Il se coiffa longuement, se rasa de près puis partit attendre Castiel dans le salon. Quand son petit ami frappa finalement à la porte, Dean sursauta avant de se précipiter pour lui ouvrir. Bien sûr, son petit ami était à couper le souffle. Il était toujours séduisant et très souvent sexy. Même quand il faisait aucun effort. Mais cette fois, il avait soigneusement choisi un pantalon de costume et une chemise bleue qui mettait ses yeux en valeur. Dean préférait ne pas trop penser à la façon dont ses vêtements lui collaient également au corps. Il doutait de pouvoir attendre qu'ils aient mangé pour lui sauter dessus s'il y pensait trop.

Castiel le complimenta sur sa tenue puis ils sortirent finalement de l'immeuble main dans la main.

Dean avait espéré pouvoir masquer son angoisse et faire comme si de rien n'était avec Castiel. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur rendez-vous en avouant combien il avait peur que tout dégénère ou qu'il ne soit pas à la hauteur. Mais Castiel le connaissait. Il avait appris à lire ce qu'il ressentait sur son visage et dans ses yeux. Il ne mit pas très longtemps à deviner que quelque chose clochait. Et il posa la question avec les sourcils froncés et un début d'angoisse évidente lisible sur le visage. Dean aurait pu choisir de mentir mais ils s'étaient promis de ne plus le faire. Il choisit donc de se montrer parfaitement honnête.

\- Ce n'est pas toi et ce n'est pas … je n'ai pas le moindre doute sur nous … sur notre histoire et notre relation. Je suis … je crois ne jamais avoir été aussi heureux de ma vie mais … je suis également … terrifié. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'ai peur de te décevoir et … j'ai peur que quelqu'un me reconnaisse. Mon visage était dans les journaux. Et … on pourrait tomber sur un de mes anciens clients. Je … je ne voudrais surtout pas qu'on te voit comme celui qui couche avec un ancien prostitué.

Castiel lui prit alors les mains et plongea son regard dans le sien. Dean retint son souffle, terrifié à l'idée que Castiel puisse avoir les mêmes peurs concernant sa réputation.

\- Dean, tu ne me décevras pas. Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir de ce point de vue-là. Pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai appris à connaître le « nouveau toi » depuis que je suis revenu et que je l'aime tout autant que j'aimais l' « ancien toi ». Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ca ne pourra être que parfait.

Dean était rassuré sur un point mais il ne l'était définitivement pas sur l'autre. Et c'était sans nul doute son principal souci concernant leur premier rendez-vous.

\- Mais tu as peur toi aussi …

\- Non, je n'ai pas peur. Je me fiche qu'on te reconnaisse même si je préfèrerais qu'on te laisse tranquille et que je serais capable de frapper quiconque ose dire quoi que ce soit sur toi et ton passé. Mais je me fiche qu'on puisse te reconnaître. Parce que je n'ai pas honte de t'aimer. Je n'ai pas honte de sortir avec toi. Je suis même plutôt fier. Je suis honoré que tu puisses partager mes sentiments. Je m'estime chanceux. Et quiconque pense le contraire est un idiot fini. D'accord ?

Dean aurait aimé pouvoir être rassuré par ces quelques mots. Ils le touchaient. Et il ne doutait pas une seconde de la sincérité de Castiel. Il savait que son petit ami se fichait réellement de ce qu'on pourrait penser de lui. Ce qui ne changeait finalement pas grand-chose. Il risquait tout de même d'être catalogué. Et cela pourrait éventuellement lui fermer des portes. Dean ne voulait surtout pas lui causer le moindre tort.

\- Comment peux-tu être aussi … calme à propos de tout ça ? Tu n'as pas peur qu'on se fasse de fausses idées sur toi ? Qu'on puisse penser que tu es juste un nouveau client ? Tu n'as pas peur que cela puisse avoir une mauvaise influence sur ton avenir professionnel ?

Castiel secoua la tête sans hésiter une seconde.

\- Non, je n'ai pas peur. Parce que je sais ce que je veux le plus au monde … et ce n'est pas un avenir professionnel parfait ou même me faire apprécier de gens que je ne connais pas. Je me fiche de mon image et de ma réputation. Parce que ce que je veux le plus au monde c'est que tu fasses parti de ma vie. C'est de pouvoir enfin t'aimer au grand jour sans avoir à me cacher. C'est de construire quelque chose avec toi.

Dean grimaça, toujours aussi peu convaincu. Castiel fit un pas dans sa direction sans lâcher ses mains. Ils étaient dans la rue et tout le monde pouvait les voir. Mais Castiel semblait s'en contreficher.

\- Et je suis étonné que tu puisses autant t'inquiéter de ce que les autres penseront de toi. Tu m'as toujours dit que tu t'en contrefichais. Que tu n'y prêtais même pas attention.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi que je m'inquiète Cas. Je me fiche effectivement que les gens puissent se moquer de moi … me critiquer … me détester ou m'insulter. J'ai appris à ignorer ce genre de choses. J'ai appris à ne plus les entendre. Mais si mon passé a un impact sur toi alors je ne pourrais pas me le pardonner. C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète. Pas pour moi.

Castiel déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres que Dean accepta même si, une nouvelle fois, les passants pouvaient les voir.

\- Je te remercie de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais c'est inutile. Je suis un grand garçon. Je sais ce que je veux et une nouvelle fois, c'est toi. Le reste n'a strictement aucune importance. Et … ça ne semblait pas être un problème pour toi quand tu sortais avec Victor. Tu ne t'inquiétais pas que ton passé puisse impacter sa réputation.

Dean y avait pensé au début. Mais cela ne l'avait jamais autant angoissé. Il voyait plusieurs explications à tout ça. Et il était tout à fait prêt à les donner à Castiel.

\- Sans doute que ce que je vais te dire va te paraître horrible et ça l'est bien sûr mais … peut être que je tenais moins à lui que je tiens à toi. Peut être que je n'étais pas aussi terrifié à l'idée de le perdre lui. Alors que l'idée de te perdre toi me paralyse complètement. Peut être que dans un coin de mon esprit, j'espérais que mon passé ferait tout capoter … parce que je savais que ce n'était pas avec lui que je voulais être mais avec toi.

Castiel sourit. Visiblement, il était touché par ce qu'il entendait plutôt qu'horrifié comme Dean avait redouté qu'il ne soit. Il y avait toutefois une autre explication à son angoisse.

\- Et Victor est dans la police. Son visage était dans la presse aussi. Les gens savaient qu'il ne fallait pas plaisanter avec lui. Qu'il était puissant et qu'il avait de l'influence. Je pense que d'une certaine manière, je n'avais pas peur pour lui parce que je savais qu'il pouvait facilement se défendre.

Cette fois, Castiel grimaça une seconde. Dean se demanda alors s'il l'avait vexé. Ce n'était pas le but recherché mais il pouvait comprendre que cela soit le cas. Il venait plus ou moins de dire à son petit ami qu'il le pensait incapable de se défendre. Ce qui n'était pas vrai. Il le savait fort. Mais il le savait également impuissant face une mauvaise réputation.

\- Je ne suis peut être pas policier mais je suis tout aussi capable de me défendre que l'est Victor. Je n'hésiterais pas à frapper quiconque se moquera de toi. Et je peux faire très peur quand je m'énerve. Crois-moi. Personne n'osera plaisanter avec moi si je me mets en colère.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Castiel prendre un air faussement agressif et furieux. Il était ridicule ainsi. Mais ce qu'il venait de dire était vrai. Dean n'avait pas le droit de douter de sa capacité à se défendre. Lui avait perdu son calme quand Castiel avait agi ainsi. Il devait lui faire confiance. Il devait accepter qu'il n'ait pas peur. Il n'avait certainement pas le droit de douter de sa détermination. Et il n'en avait de toute façon pas envie.

\- Ok, ok je te crois. Inutile de jouer les gros durs avec moi. Je … je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi … je … je vais essayer de passer outre mon angoisse.

\- Tu as le droit d'avoir peur Dean. Et tu as le droit de m'en parler quand c'est le cas. Mais fais moi confiance. Tout se passera parfaitement bien.

Dean prit quelques secondes pour assimiler ce que Castiel venait de lui dire avant d'hocher la tête. Ils reprirent finalement leur route après avoir échangé un nouveau rapide baiser. Castiel le conduisit jusqu'à un petit restaurant non loin de là. C'était un endroit plutôt chic mais pas trop guindé. Dean ne fut pas surpris de constater que son petit ami avait trouvé le lieu idéal pour leur premier rendez-vous. Suffisamment romantique pour que cela ne ressemble pas à une soirée entre amis mais pas trop luxueux pour pas que Dean ne se sente mal à l'aise. C'était parfait.

Castiel annonça son nom à la personne de l'accueil et ils furent aussitôt conduit à leur table. Ils étaient dans un coin de la salle, à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. La lumière était tamisée et une unique bouge au centre de la table leur offrait une lumière. C'était un endroit intime. Dean s'y sentait parfaitement bien.

Mais cela ne pouvait bien sûr pas durer. Ils avaient tout juste commandé leur boisson quand le jeune homme remarqua le regard insistant que le barman avait posé sur lui. Il savait reconnaître quelqu'un d'intéressé. Cela l'avait aidé quand il multipliait les conquêtes. Il savait parfaitement quand quelqu'un le désirait. Et ce n'était absolument pas le cas pour le barman. Il ne le regardait pas parce qu'il avait envie de lui. Parce qu'il était jaloux de Castiel. Ou même juste par curiosité ou dégoût à l'idée que deux hommes puissent sortir ensemble. Il le regardait parce qu'il l'avait reconnu. Et cela réveillait son angoisse tout juste éteinte. L'homme le dévisageait. Et il était évident qu'il savait parfaitement qui était Dean. Il s'interrogeait probablement sur qui était Castiel maintenant. Il devait sans doute se demander s'il payait Dean pour être là. S'il était un client. Ou juste quelqu'un qui s'était fait piéger.

Dean tenta de l'ignorer comme Castiel lui avait conseillé de le faire. Il ne le regarda pas. Garda les yeux rivés sur Castiel. Il se concentra sur ce que son petit ami lui disait. Mais plus les minutes passaient et plus il avait du mal à penser à autre chose. Le barman le regardait toujours. Et il n'était plus seul. Il était avec un de ses collègues. Il ne cherchait même pas à être discret. Il pointait son doigt en direction de Dean et parlait à son compagnon sans se soucier que le jeune homme puisse le voir. Leurs regards finirent par se croiser et le barman sourit. Il murmura quelque chose à son collègue et ce dernier éclata de rire. Dean sentit son cœur s'accélérer dans sa poitrine. On se moquait de lui. Il avait l'habitude. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Surtout depuis le procès et la médiatisation de son histoire et de la sortie de son livre. Mais il pouvait sentir que les deux hommes se moquaient aussi de Castiel. C'était ce qu'il avait redouté. Et c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter.

Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise, faisant sursauter Castiel. Il n'avait pas envie de lui dire ce qui était en train de se passer. Il ne voulait pas le confronter aussi brutalement à la réalité de ce que leur relation risquait d'être. Mais il avait besoin de s'éloigner quelques minutes. De s'enfermer dans un endroit où il ne pourrait plus voir le barman et son ami.

\- Je dois … il faut que j'aille aux toilettes, lança t-il alors.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Castiel de dire quoi que ce soit. Il s'éloigna aussitôt de la table. Il ne pouvait pas sortir du restaurant sans passer devant le barman. Il refusait de fuir le restaurant. Il ne voulait pas laisser ce salopard gagner. Il opta donc pour les toilettes comme il l'avait dit à Castiel. Il les trouva heureusement rapidement et referma la porte derrière lui. Il posa ensuite les mains sur le rebord du lavabo et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Il pouvait sentir qu'il paniquait. Il sentait la transpiration perler à son front. Il respirait difficilement. Il devait toutefois se ressaisir. Il s'était promis de ne pas gâcher la soirée. C'était pourtant exactement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

\- Dean ?

Le jeune homme releva les yeux et vit Castiel derrière lui dans le reflet du miroir. Il aurait du fermer la porte. Il aurait du savoir que son ami le suivrait. Qu'il comprendrait qu'il lui avait menti et qu'il viendrait prendre de ses nouvelles.

\- Si tu es là à cause de barman alors je tiens à te rassurer tout de suite. Je l'ai vu te regarder. Et je l'ai vu parler à son collègue. Mais j'ai choisi de ne pas prêter attention à eux. Je me fiche de ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire. Je suis bien avec toi. Et si tu n'es pas à l'aise … si tu as envie de partir, alors on ira ailleurs. A vrai dire, je me fiche de l'endroit où on passera notre premier rendez vous du moment que nous nous y sentons bien tous les deux.

C'était exactement ce que Dean avait besoin d'entendre. Il avait le soutien de Castiel. Et avec lui à ses côtés, personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il ne laisserait pas un imbécile gâcher son premier rendez vous avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Castiel avait raison après tout. Ils pouvaient bien aller n'importe où. Ce n'était pas l'endroit où ils dinaient qui avait de l'importance. C'était le fait qu'ils soient ensemble. Qu'ils aient envie de l'être. Qu'ils soient amoureux et heureux tous les deux.

\- On peut partir ? demanda t-il alors.

\- On peut partir, confirma Castiel sans hésiter.

Dean lui sourit alors, considérablement soulagé. Il le fut plus encore quand Castiel lui rendit son sourire aussitôt. Ensemble, ils pouvaient faire face à tout et n'importe quoi. Ensemble, ils étaient bien plus forts que deux idiots qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire que de se moquer. Ensemble, ils étaient indestructibles. Et Dean avait tout intérêt à ne jamais l'oublier.

* * *

Castiel était nerveux. Il avait la sensation que l'enjeu de son premier rendez vous avec Dean était énorme. Il savait bien que le jeune homme l'aimait sincèrement. Il ne doutait pas de ses sentiments. Et ils se connaissaient bien. Ils avaient passé énormément de temps ensemble. Ils avaient traversé des épreuves. Ils avaient même déjà couché ensemble à plusieurs reprises. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Dean. Il n'aurait pas du être nerveux concernant leur premier rendez vous officiel.

Sauf qu'il avait peur de décevoir le jeune homme. C'était un moment important. Il marquait le début d'une nouvelle histoire. Et si cela ne tenait qu'à Castiel, elle serait sa seule et unique. Sa dernière. Celle qu'il vivrait jusqu'à la fin de son existence. Il avait donc besoin que tout soit parfait.

Et s'il savait effectivement ce que l'« ancien Dean » aimait, il avait plus de doutes concernant ce que le « nouveau Dean » pouvait attendre d'un rendez vous amoureux. Il en avait vécu des dizaines avec Victor. Castiel n'était pas sûr de pouvoir être à la hauteur du policier. Il ne voulait surtout pas se comparer à lui. Ils étaient différents et son histoire avec Dean n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Victor. Mais il avait été le premier petit ami du jeune homme. Le premier à partager un lien de ce genre avec lui. Castiel passait ensuite et si lui avait l'avantage d'être aimé de Dean, cela ne signifiait pas pour autant que leur histoire était acquise.

Gabriel avait été ravi d'apprendre que son frère et son ami s'étaient enfin avoué leurs sentiments. Castiel avait été longuement félicité et après une salve de questions indiscrètes, Gabriel avait fini par le laisser tranquille.

Après leur longue discussion concernant leur stupidité de ne pas s'être avoué leurs sentiments plus tôt, Dean et lui s'étaient mis d'accord pour un premier rendez vous officiel. Ils voulaient faire les choses bien et surtout les faire dans l'ordre cette fois. Une étape après l'autre pour se donner une chance de construire quelque chose de solide. Sur de bonnes fondations.

Mais c'était à Castiel que revenait la responsabilité de choisir l'endroit. Il ne voulait pas quelque chose de trop luxueux. Il était presque sûr que Dean ne serait pas à l'aise dans un endroit trop guindé. Il voulait toutefois marqué le coup. Et cela impliquait qu'il choisisse un restaurant suffisamment classe sans l'être trop.

Il finit par arrêter son choix sur un lieu que Gabriel connaissait bien pour y avoir emmener sa petite amie actuelle. Il avait de très bonnes notes sur Internet et Castiel voulait croire que c'était l'endroit parfait. Il prit du temps pour se préparer, choisit ses vêtements soigneusement puis passa une bonne heure à tenter de discipliner – vainement – ses cheveux.

Quand il partit chercher Dean, il était nerveux. Mais il était également excité. Il avait hâte que ce rendez-vous commence enfin. Hâte de débuter ce nouveau chapitre de sa vie avec l'homme qu'il aimait.

Sa première réaction en voyant Dean fut de regretter d'avoir à sortir. Le jeune homme était absolument magnifique. Son jean mettait ses fesses et ses cuisses en valeur. Sa chemise semblait réellement avoir été cousue à même son torse. Peut être pouvaient-ils décaler leur réservation d'une heure ? Castiel en avait très très envie. Puis, parce que Dean et lui s'étaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils ne devaient brûler aucune étape, il renonça à l'idée.

Son petit ami et lui sortirent de l'appartement et s'engagèrent dans la rue en silence. Castiel devina rapidement que quelque chose clochait. Il connaissait Dean. Et son comportement n'était pas celui de quelqu'un de sensiblement nerveux ou d'excité et d'impatient. Il semblait angoissé. Il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait de se réjouir et Castiel avait besoin de savoir quoi pour l'aider.  
Il finit donc par lui poser la question. Et la réponse du jeune homme ne se fit pas attendre. Lui aussi avait peur de décevoir Castiel. Lui aussi avait peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ses attentes. C'était une crainte que Castiel savait parfaitement comment dissiper. Mais ce fut plus difficile avec la deuxième inquiétude de Dean.

Il existait effectivement une possibilité pour que le jeune homme soit reconnu. Son visage avait été dans les journaux et son histoire avait fait la une pendant quelques jours. Il risquait d'être pointé du doigt. Castiel savait que ce n'était pas forcément facile. Mais Dean lui avait souvent répété qu'il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait dire de lui. Qu'il assumait pleinement qui il était et les choix qu'il avait pu faire dans la vie. Il n'avait donc pas envisagé cela comme un problème. Il avait visiblement eu tort. Sauf que Dean n'était pas inquiet pour lui-même mais pour Castiel. Il avait peur que son passé puisse avoir des répercussions sur son petit ami. Et si ce dernier était touché de le voir aussi inquiet pour lui, il se chargea tout de même de le rassurer. Il se fichait lui aussi de ce qu'on pouvait dire d'eux. Il se fichait de ce qu'on pouvait penser de leur histoire. Ils étaient heureux. Castiel n'avait pas honte et il refusait de se cacher.

Dean sembla accepter ses arguments. Mais, le destin continua de s'acharner sur eux. Car ils étaient à peine installés au restaurant que Castiel remarqua les regards que le barman lançait à son petit ami. Il le vit plaisanter avec son collègue et se moquer d'eux. Il ne fut donc pas surpris quand Dean quitta la table précipitamment, soi-disant pour aller aux toilettes.

Castiel attendit quelque secondes avant de le rejoindre. Il savait que Dean allait avoir besoin de lui pour éviter une crise d'angoisse inutile. Seul, il ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation. Et Castiel était son petit ami. Il avait le devoir de l'aider. Il avait choisi ce restaurant. C'était en partie sa faute s'ils en étaient là.

Il ne fut pas surpris quand Dean lui confirma qu'il avait bien pris la fuite à cause de l'attitude de barman. Et Castiel pouvait le comprendre. Il aurait probablement réagi de la même manière à sa place. Il n'hésita pas à proposer à Dean de partir. Il n'avait pas envie de rester dans cet endroit. Pas envie de donner un seul centime à un restaurant qui employait un tel salopard. Il se fichait finalement de l'endroit où ils iraient. Il regrettait de n'en prendre conscience que maintenant. Ce n'était pas le lieu qui comptait maos la personne avec qui il se trouvait. Dean était son âme sœur. L'homme qu'il aimait plus que la vie elle-même. Diner avec lui … même dans un fast-food … était un moment magique. Parce qu'ils étaient ensemble et que c'était en fin de compte la seule chose qui comptait.

Il rassura donc son petit ami sur ce point puis ils quittèrent finalement les toilettes main dans la main. Ils furent intercepté par leur serveur alors qu'ils passaient devant le bar. Castiel hésita une seconde à répondre simplement qu'ils avaient une urgence. Qu'ils devaient partir. Puis, après avoir croisé le regard amusé et moqueur du barman, il opta pour une sortie un peu plus théâtrale.

\- Je suis désolé mais nous n'avons pas l'intention de rester dans un restaurant comme le vôtre. Le comportement de votre barman ici présent est inadmissible. Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable. Vous feriez bien de vous soucier des personnes que vous employez. Parce que croyez-moi, je vais me charger de vous faire une réputation dont vous ne serez pas prêt de vous défaire. Je vais parler à toutes les personnes que je connais et croyez-moi j'en connais énormément … et je leur dirais de le raconter à tous ceux que eux connaissent. Vous n'aurez rapidement plus un seul client dans votre établissement. Ou vous pouvez virer cet imbécile. A vous de voir. Mais en ce qui nous concerne, nous partons.

Le serveur sembla surpris par ce qu'il entendait. Castiel ne lui laissa toutefois pas le temps de s'excuser. Il se tourna vers le barman et le foudroya du regard.

\- Quelque chose me dit que vous rirez beaucoup moins d'ici quelques minutes. J'espère que vous avez bien profité de votre dernier fou rire … parce que je vais détruire votre vie.

Sur ces mots, il entraina Dean jusqu'à la sortie. Le jeune home semblait totalement sidéré par ce que Castiel avait fait. Mais ce dernier avait tenu à prouver à son petit ami qu'il pouvait parfaitement se défendre et le défendre lui aussi. Qu'il n'avait pas peur. Qu'il n'avait pas honte. Et qu'il ne laisserait jamais plus personne faire du mal à l'homme qu'il aimait sans se battre.

Il espérait l'avoir un peu impressionné au passage. Ils remontèrent la rue en silence durant quelques minutes puis Castiel aperçut une enseigne de fast-food non loin. Il y conduit Dean et le fit s'asseoir à une table libre.

La serveuse leur apporta les menues avec un large sourire sur les lèvres. Castiel réalisa alors que c'était ici l'endroit parfait. Peu importait que ce ne soit pas suffisamment chic aux yeux de certains.

\- Merci Cas pour … pour ce que tu as fait et pour avoir accepté de partir. Et … je n'aurais jamais du douter de ta capacité à te défendre parce que franchement … tu étais très impressionnant tout à l'heure et … enfin voilà … merci.

Castiel sourit. Il était content de voir que son petit ami avait apprécié son geste.

\- Et je suis désolé si ce n'est pas … si tu attendais autre chose de notre premier rendez-vous. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas parfait mais …

\- Dean, c'est parfait. Tu es là. Tu souris. C'est tout ce que j'attendais d'un premier rendez-vous. Je me fiche de l'endroit où on est. Et honnêtement, ce restaurant me semble tout à fait approprié. Le personnel est charmant et … ça nous ressemble plus d'une certaine manière.

Dean acquiesça. Castiel avait vu juste. Il n'aurait pas du opter pour un restaurant chic. Il aurait du suivre sa première intuition et opter pour un lieu sans prétention. Un endroit où ils n'auraient pas eu à se soucier du regard des autres. Un où ils auraient pu aller en tant qu'amis. Parce que c'était ce qu'ils étaient avant tout. Deux amis.

\- Et puis tu sais … j'ai attendu des mois entiers pour pouvoir enfin être avec toi. J'ai rêvé de ce moment. J'ai rêvé de t'entendre dire que tu m'aimais. J'ai failli passer à côté de tout ça. Alors crois moi, rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de profiter de ce moment. De toi.

\- Mais tu sais que ça pourrait arriver à nouveau. Il y aura toujours un risque …

\- Et ensuite ? Le simple fait d'être avec un homme et de l'assumer représente un risque. Il y a des homophobes qui pourraient tenter de nous tuer juste parce qu'on se tient la main dans la rue. Alors franchement … un risque de plus ou de moins, ce n'est pas ça qui me fera peur. Et ça ne devrait pas t'inquiéter non plus. Parce qu'on s'aime et que c'est la seule chose qui compte.

Dean acquiesça à nouveau. Castiel savait qu'il continuerait probablement à avoir peur pendant quelques temps. Mais il espérait que cela finirait par passer. Qu'il finirait par comprendre que Castiel ne comptait pas renoncer pour si peu.

La serveuse revint après quelques minutes pour prendre leur commande. Puis, quand elle leur déposa leurs plats sur la table, elle leur adressa un large sourire à nouveau.

\- Je ne sais pas si je devrais vous le dire parce que ce n'est pas vraiment professionnel de ma part mais … vous formez un couple absolument adorable et particulièrement sexy tous les deux. Toutes mes collègues le pensent et … enfin si vous avez une furieuse envie de vous embrasser, ne vous gênez pas pour nous.

Castiel et Dean éclatèrent de rire. La serveuse leur adressa un petit clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner. Sa gentillesse et son humour firent du bien à Dean. Il se détendit rapidement et, parce qu'il aimait se donner en spectacle parfois, il finit par embrasser Castiel en plein milieu de leur repas. Ils entendirent quelques applaudissements mais n'y prêtèrent pas vraiment attention. C'était leur moment à eux.

Ils terminèrent de manger en parlant de tout et de rien. Puis, Castiel insista pour payer et pour laisser un très large pourboire à leur serveuse. Elle les avait aidé sans le savoir. Elle méritait d'être récompensée.

Ils retournèrent jusqu'à l'immeuble de Dean sans se lâcher la main. Le jeune homme semblait enfin à l'aise. Il n'avait pas la tête basse ni les yeux rivés au sol. Il regardait droit devant lui la tête haute. Castiel voulait le voir ainsi tout le temps. Il ne voulait plus jamais l'entendre douter. Ou se questionner sur sa valeur.

Ils s'immobilisèrent finalement devant la porte de l'appartement de Dean. Puisqu'il s'agissait d'un premier rendez-vous, c'était le moment de se séparer. Castiel avait bien sûr envie de rentrer. Il ne voulait pas que cette soirée se termine. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait envie de faire l'amour avec le jeune homme – il en avait très envie – mais c'était aussi parce qu'il ne voulait plus jamais être séparé de lui. Il voulait partager chaque seconde de chaque minute avec lui. Il voulait le regarder dormir. Il voulait se réveiller à ses côtés. Il voulait vivre avec lui. Mais c'était bien trop tôt pour le lui proposer. Et si Dean voulait s'en tenir aux règles du premier rendez-vous alors il ne protesterait pas.

\- Je sais que ça ne se fait pas lors d'un premier rendez-vous mais c'est nous et … je n'ai pas envie que la soirée se termine alors … est-ce que tu veux entrer ? Juste pour un café ?

C'était presque comme si Dean pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Castiel accepta sans hésiter puis suivit son petit ami à l'intérieur. Il s'installa sur le canapé pendant que Dean préparait deux cafés. Il les posa ensuite sur la table basse avant de s'installer à côté de Castiel.

Cette soirée était parfaite … peu ordinaire mais absolument parfaite et … j'espère que toutes nos autres soirées seront aussi merveilleuses. C'est … je ne me souviens pas d'avoir un jour été aussi heureux et je te le dois. C'est … presque un peu effrayant d'être aussi … heureux.

\- Je ressens la même chose Dean. Mais je n'ai pas peur. Parce que je sais qu'on finira notre vie ensemble. Je sais qu'on vieillira côte à côte. Et je sais qu'on finira par se marier … par fonder une famille et par acheter une maison en banlieue. Alors tu as le droit d'avoir peur mais de mon côté, je vais avoir confiance pour nous deux.

Dean le dévisagea une seconde en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Puis, après un long silence, il se jeta littéralement sur Castiel. Ce dernier fut surpris et incapable de réagir pendant une seconde. Puis il répondit au baiser de son petit ami avec enthousiasme. Il ne prendrait pas d'initiative. Il voulait avant tout voir ce que Dean attendait de lui. Ce dernier lui donna la réponse quand ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle.

\- Au diable les règles Cas … reste avec moi cette nuit. Fais moi l'amour.

Castiel n'allait certainement pas refuser. Il en avait envie depuis que Dean lui avait ouvert la porte en début de soirée. Il l'embrassa à nouveau en guise de réponse et le jeune homme accueillit sa langue dans sa bouche avec un petit gémissement.

Ils finirent par quitter le canapé après quelques minutes pour rejoindre la chambre de Dean. Ils se déshabillèrent alors rapidement avant de s'allonger entièrement nu sur le lit. Castiel était installé entre les jambes de son petit ami mais ce dernier semblait avoir une autre idée. Il le fit basculer sur le côté avant de s'installer sur lui et de se redresser.

\- Ce soir, c'est moi qui prends les reines ! lança t-il.

Castiel posa les mains sur ses hanches puis en glissa une jusqu'à son entrejambe pour saisir son sexe. Il le masturba une seconde avant de le relâcher et de sourire.

\- Je suis tout à toi, répliqua t-il.

Dean se pencha pour prendre le lubrifiant dan sa table de nuit. Il en mit sur ses doigts puis glisser sa propre main entre ses jambes pour commencer à se préparer. Castiel ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de l'admirer dans sa position. Et le spectacle était tout à fait fascinant. Dean semblait trop impatient pour prendre son temps. Il faisait aller et venir ses doigts en lui tout en gardant les yeux rivés dans ceux de Castiel. Il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et gémissait doucement à chaque fois que ses doigts heurtaient sa prostate. Castiel posa ses mains sur son torse pour jouer une seconde avec ses tétons avant de les redescendre sur ses hanches. Il ne chercha pas à stimuler son sexe. Il ne voulait pas que les choses se finissent trop rapidement.

Dean finit par retirer ses doigts de lui-même. Il prit ensuite le sexe de Castiel en main, se positionna correctement puis s'empala dessus sans ménagement.

Castiel ne put retenir un long gémissement quand il sentit son sexe pénétrer le jeune homme aussi violemment. Il eut besoin de quelques secondes pour retrouver son calme. Mais Dean ne semblait pas avoir la moindre patience. Il commença à bouger presque aussitôt.

Il soulevait les hanches doucement puis les rabattait rapidement. Il s'était positionné de sorte à toucher sa prostate presque à chaque fois. Par moment, il se contentait de dessiner des huit avec les hanches pour reprendre son souffle. Castiel ne pouvait que le regarder. Il ne chercha pas à accompagner ses mouvements. Il ne chercha pas à le faire changer de rythme. Il était parfaitement heureux ainsi. Dean dégageait quelque chose de sauvage dans cette position qui le fascinait complètement.

Il pouvait déjà sentir son orgasme approcher. Il savait que Dean était proche également. Ses gémissements étaient plus fréquents et plus longs. Il avait basculé la tête en arrière et fermé les yeux. Castiel garda les mains sur ses hanches. Il ne saisit pas son sexe. Il ne tenta pas de le faire jouir. Il lui laissa les reines comme Dean le lui avait demandé.

Le jeune homme recommença à soulever les hanches rapidement. Il avait perdu le rythme. Il aurait probablement mal aux cuisses le lendemain. Mais il ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il continuait à aller et venir sur le sexe de Castiel.

Ce dernier n'aurait pas su dire combien de temps cela dura. Il fut pris par surprise quand après avoir à nouveau abaissé ses hanches violemment, Dean poussa un long cri et jouit brutalement entre eux. Si ce n'était pas la première fois que Castiel le voyait faire, c'était tout comme. Il retint son orgasme pour apprécier celui de Dean. Le jeune homme n'avait visiblement plus la force d'aller et venir sur son sexe. Il se contenta donc de former des huit avec ses hanches pour prolonger son plaisir. Puis, quand son orgasme fut fini, il posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Castiel et souleva sensiblement les hanches.

\- A ton tour, souffla t-il.

Castiel saisit le message. Il prit les reines à son tour et commença à aller et venir à l'intérieur de Dean. Il n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour jouir à son tour. Et il était presque sûr qu'il s'agissait là de son orgasme le plus intense de toute sa vie. Il cria sans se soucier qu'on puisse l'entendre dans les appartement d'à côté et se répandit longuement à l'intérieur de Dean.

Ce denier attendit qu'il ait fini pour se laisser tomber à côté de lui. Il posa presque aussitôt sa tête sur le torse de Castiel et son bras autour de sa taille.

\- Je t'aime Cas … et franchement, j'adore le dire alors … attends toi à ce que je le répète encore et encore … jusqu'à ce que tu finisses par te lasser de l'entendre.

\- Oh crois-moi je doute de me lasser un jour. Et je t'aime aussi bien sûr. Comme un fou.

\- J'ai … je sais que je peux te donner l'impression d'avoir peur ou d'avoir des doutes mais … s'il y a bien une chose dont je ne doute pas c'est du fait que j'ai envie de toutes ces choses dont tu parlais tout à l'heure … de me marier avec toi, de vieillir à tes côtés, de fonder une famille … il n'y a que la maison en banlieue qui me pose problème mais … on pourra en reparler plus tard. Pour le moment, je vais dormir.

Castiel rit pendant une seconde devant ce qui était une plaisanterie. Il était en revanche soulagé de voir que Dean voyait l'avenir de la même manière que lui. Qu'il ne l'envisageait pas sans lui. Ils avaient attendu trop longtemps. Ils avaient perdu beaucoup de temps parce qu'ils étaient deux idiots. Mais ils s'aimaient et fin de compte c'était la seule chose qui comptait vraiment.


End file.
